What Ever It Takes
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Itachi is doing all he can to hide his past, and the reason why someone like he, is now a servant. He will do his best to reach good credibility and bury his past even if he has to deal with a rebellious prince like Sasuke to do it. Uchihacest
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter One**

Patron Pein was a well-known man. Who collected young promising men from the streets of various villages and brought them back to the village of Konoha. His purpose was to give them all better opportunities; each one of them got the guarantee to meet King Minato, whom would assign them a task. A task far greater than they could have ever hoped to receive and he, Pein, was the one to provide that opportunity in a world where men were becoming scarce and old backs needed new young backs to carry the burdens. Patron Pein is a proud man and a man of fame that whenever he returned to Konoha people moved aside in awe, wondering what new young men he had brought to the village.

Single women and even young girls rushed out just to get a glimpse. Every woman and girl wondered if it was time for them to meet their prince charming whom will make them princesses. Perhaps even provide them with riches in the world.

Rushing forward, a bold girl with pink hair dragged with her a blond girl, her green eyes eager and wide. She grinned prettily, and pointed, "Look, look, it's Patron Pein!" She giggled, and was easily recognized as Haruno Sakura. She is a village princess within her own mind. Her friend beside her was a just as a worse dreamer, also a princess in her own mind, and her name is Yamanaka Ino.

"Ah, I can't see any of the new young men" The blond girl complained.

"You'll have to wait ladies" Pein winked. Both girls squealed and swooned.

But they were not the only ones. Brunets and other busty blond girls came running, rushing to try to catch a glimpse. Men everywhere shook their heads, but looked relieved. Soon they would have young backs that would help them with their loads.

Often there was the fear of the women jumping the carriage, so men also pulled and held them back. "Let the man pass!" they yelled, and pushed women back. Pein smirked, enjoying the audience that he attracted, and then raised his hand in a sharp motion. One of the males in front who rushed towards the entrance of the palace caught this.

"Open the gates!" He yelled with a grin on his face "Patron Pein is here to see the king!"

The gates swung open, each white and tall in its design. It lead out of the dirt road to a white marbled road that snaked its way around the palace. The palace is tall, white, and luxurious with statues of foxes surrounding each end as if they are guardians. It had two front windows with balconies, and two tall dark brown walls that opened towards the inside of the palace. On the outside, there was a small front deck that just perimeter the house and was held by columns. The palace in itself was wide, overpowering, and outstanding that it kept from the villagers eyes the gigantic garden in the back.

Of course, the real beauty was on the inside.

Patron Pein pulled on the reigns of his horses and came to a stop. He pulled off a black glove and jumped off the carriage he had been riding on. His orange hair was in its usual messy state, the bridge of his nose pierced as well as his forehead, ears, lips, cheeks and tongue. The look in his eyes was what many called haunting; his eyes were a hallowed color with gold rings surrounding his pupil. His skin is also pale, an attracting combination for a man as tall as he is, "Alright, alright, young men, it's time for your evaluation" he called, walking around the carriage to the back, where he opened the doors.

Inside, you could see ten young men.

All of them filthy with dirt and poor clothing, but just enough health that they could build up on it, and create perfect workers. They seemed to flinch away from the sudden rush of sunlight, and the brightness that surrounded the palace. He gestured for them to look around them and step out.

One by one, each started to walk out. The first was a tall bulky male with brown mussed hair and deeply tanned skin. Followed by him was a male with an odd shade of gray hair, peach skin, and glasses. Two more brunets followed, each scrawny and dark skinned. Then a black haired male with a scar over his face, two more dark haired males followed behind him, and then two blond men, each with tanned skin. Finally, a longhaired raven-haired male followed, one with deep-set markings that ran from his hard eyes to his cheeks giving his passive face a unique look. Out of all the other males, he had the lighter skin, the longer hair, and a leaner built.

To Pein, this also made him look as the unhealthiest of the group he had collected.

"This way, gentlemen," Pein turned his back on them, and gestured for them to follow him towards the palace.

Just inside the palace, two princes were looking outside at Patron Pein's arrival. One of them has bright red hair and gold eyes, and the other shorter with blond hair and blue eyes. "Look, more servants" the younger one with blond hair said, a grin spreading his face.

"Shush, they are not just going to be for servants" The one with red hair said, "Your father will assign them a proper job. Although, I believe we can now decide on a better present for our cousin."

"You mean it; we can get him a servant?"

"Naruto" The older reprimanded, the blond male's name being Naruto. Naruto looked sheepishly at his fiancée. Prince Naruto Namikaze had just met him a few months ago, but it was enough time for Naruto to decide that Prince Kyuubi Uzumaki, from Nine Tails village was a perfect match for him. "Don't be so rude"

"Yes, Kyuubi, but still" The small blond boy got a serious look on his face "Cousin Sasuke has not been his cheery self lately; it would be awesome to celebrate his birthday! I know a servant will do him good. Someone he can boss around" he made a face. Kyuubi nodded.

Kyuubi considered Sasuke his cousin as well, in regards to Naruto, but from his own experiences with the boy, he knew the boy could be a brat. He often found himself not liking his attitude. Sasuke truly needed someone to lecture him, but so far, the boy had gotten away with doing as he pleased. All because he had lost, his mother and been disowned, leaving him with no family name.

"I hope it does him a world of good." Kyuubi muttered to himself, but how a servant would do Sasuke well, was beyond him.

"Oh, there is so many!" Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet "Ten, I believe, who shall we choose?"

"Restrain yourself we'll know soon," They watched as Pein knocked on the door and it opened for him. He was allowed to come in and a servant rushed out calling for the King. At this time, both Kyuubi and Naruto descended so they could talk to the king.

"My King, Patron Pein is here to see you" the servant by the name of Iruka called, as he rushed towards the king's side. King Minato smiled, and nodded his head.

"Allow him to come in here"

"Right away sir,"

"Father" Naruto called, catching his father's attention as he rushed towards him. "Can we pick a servant, to give to Sasuke as his birthday present?"

King Minato looked at his eighteen-year-old son, and crossed his arms. "Are you sure it would be wise to do so without your cousin's consent?" he asked. He was highly aware that Sasuke is the second prince from Sound, a child his mother had out of wedlock. He had come to live with them at eight years old since the King of Sound resented the child for not being of his royal blood towards the throne, and since his mother died, Sasuke had just played impossible with everyone. The boy seemed to have his own set of rules and no respect, but it was his sisters child, his nephew, he was not about to shun him from his last home. He believed Sasuke only did this because of his mother's death, and he had to help him.

"I'm sure cousin Sasuke won't mind. Besides, he'll be getting someone to boss around. What can be so bad about that?" Naruto asked, pouting.

"Things aren't always so simple when they come to your cousin" In fact, it reminded Minato a lot of his sister Mikoto when she was rebellious.

Naruto was about to retort when he felt Kyuubi's hand on his shoulder and stopped. He then glanced up at his fiancée questioningly, although Kyuubi looked at Minato intently, "Please, my lord, we believe this present will do Sasuke fine. Even if it angers him, it will be a new reaction from him, lately he's been depressed."

Minato sighed. There was no use in arguing when both Naruto and Kyuubi got something in their head. "If the both of you wish" He nodded his consent.

That was when Pein walked in, followed by ten handsome young men. Well, at least they would be handsome if Naruto would not have already started dismissing the first three his eyes caught. None of them looked perfect for his cousin…

"My King, Minato," Pein greeted, and bowed "Allow me to introduce to you, these ten fine young men to serve you and your land"

Minato grinned. "Such fine men you always manage to bring back with you, Patron Pein," Minato praised, as he looked at them. It was just a once over, but there was nothing special about them that made him want to actually talk to one of them. "But I won't be needing none for the palace this time around, each of them can find work with Kakashi, who'll assign them work." Minato turned and left.

Pein nodded, "Sounds alright, thank you my King" he was about to gesture for the men to follow him out towards the Palace gardens to search for Kakashi when the young blond prince of Konoha halted him.

"I'll like to take one" Naruto said, an impish look on his face.

"Prince Naruto" Pein gaped widely, backing up and bowing then glanced at Kyuubi who nodded in consent. If the Prince Kyuubi was allowing this of his fiancée, then he did not see any reason for the blond prince to not pick a servant. "Of course, you can choose as you like" Pein stepped aside, and better presented the men as he gestured for them to stand in a line.

Naruto immediately began to inspect each one of them. He shook his head every time any of them failed to meet his standards. "Not good" he muttered to himself and Kyuubi shook his head in amusement as he watched his young lover inspect men for his cousin. It seemed a little silly now. Still, Naruto was coming to the end and it seem as though he had not found anyone perfect for his cousin.

They were down to the last one.

Naruto walked around him, almost seeming to figure something out and then turned to Pein "Who is this?"

"Um" Pein glanced at the last young man as he came near him. "This is a young male I found in the village of Akatsuki, he is eighteen, and his name is Itachi"

Naruto blinked, "Itachi?" he asked and when Pein nodded in confirmation Naruto clapped both hands together "Perfect!"

Kyuubi came close and inspected the male his Naruto had chosen and wondered why he had chosen this one. The raven-haired male kept a blank look on his face. He was also tall, but at the same time he seemed to show no emotions-how did Naruto evaluate this one? Tall, pale, and skinny-it rather sounded like Sasuke. The male also had on a faded gray shirt that seemed ripped at the hem, and ripped at the fishnet bindings around his collarbones. He also had dirty sweat pants and ripped shoes. What was more noticeable about this one was that he looked a lot like Sasuke.

Kyuubi wondered if that was the reason behind Naruto choosing this one.

"You'll take him?" Pein asked, surprised. Truth be told, Itachi was the last one he was expecting anyone to actually want working for them. The boy presented a lean figure, meaning he had faced a lot of malnourishment as a child. He also seemed to lack speech and presented himself much on the side of a mute.

"I'll take him," Naruto grinned, at the same time getting a look as if he was planning something evil, "Cousin Sasuke is going to like this one"

"Prince Sasuke," Pein paled.

"How do you figure?" Kyuubi asked, cutting off anything else Pein might want to say about Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, just something about him reminds me about Sasuke" Naruto shrugged again. Pein on the other hand wished that both of them were joking. To give a servant to Sasuke was like signing their death. He wished Itachi much luck. Turning back to his job, he gestured at the men.

"Itachi, you are to stay here with the princes and do as they say, as for the rest of you, follow me" Pein started to move out. Many of the males glanced back at Itachi. None of them knew him and had barely even noticed him in the carriage but they wondered now if the boy had gotten a good deal. He was, surprising to them and as they had guessed, younger than they are.

Itachi on the other hand, kept his eyes on the two males before him. They seemed to be talking nonsense about their cousin, Sasuke or some other. Apparently, he was going to be someone's present. It angered him, to think that these two people can think of him as if he was an object and nothing more. He had come here with the intentions to work, and become noble. After all, he had been born to two parents whom were considered nothing but dirt, and he wanted something new for the name of his family.

He was not sure what was going on here, but he will take this as his start. After this is done, hopefully he can get something else, an opportunity to actually have a home and his own money. That is all he wanted a home, money, food, and clothes on his back. That was all he hoped for, and that was all he needed.

"So, Itachi, this is Iruka, he will be the one to show you what to do, as well as tell you were you can bathe, provide you with clothes, and then a meal" Kyuubi said as he turned towards him. Iruka had walked in and immediately been asked to assist them. Itachi only gave a sharp curt nod.

"Also, we will speak to you as to what we want you to do" Naruto grinned at the long raven-haired male "so just rest up for now! Oh, and welcome to Konoha"

Kyuubi held out his arm and Naruto took it, wrapping his own arm around it. Itachi watched the princes leave and turned towards Iruka who smiled sheepishly at him "you'll have to forgive them for using people as objects as they do."

Itachi shook his head. "It's alright" he muttered his voice deep and firm despite the lack of use. Iruka held out his hand.

"Umino, Iruka" he immediately introduced himself.

"Uchiha, Itachi" The handshake was brief, but Iruka was already impressed. Itachi looked like he might be weak, but with just that handshake he could see that it was all an appearance. Itachi was quite strong.

"Nice to meet you Itachi-san" Iruka would have called Itachi by his last name in respect, but they were both servants and thus should have no last name.

"Same to you" Itachi nodded.

"So, okay, allow me to take you around the palace, I'll teach you where the servant quarters are and all we can use." Iruka gestured for Itachi to follow him, "I'll also introduce you to a couple of the hand staff, and then you can bathe and change clothing."

Throughout his whole speech and tour, Itachi remained silent.

* * *

><p>"So, you're the one they chose as a present for the young prince Sasuke, un," A blond male by the name of Deidara said. He had handed Itachi a change of clothing and next to him was a red head who was looking to the side, bored. Itachi had quickly changed into his new black trousers, and then pulled on his button up black shirt. For servants they sure were not dressed as such. The clothing was fine, made of proper cotton material. It was comfortable. "I pity you"<p>

"Deidara" The red headed male hissed his red eyes narrowed on the blond male.

"Sorry, Sasori-Dana, but really," Deidara flipped his long blond hair. He then glanced back at Itachi, he had to admit the raven was handsome, incredibly so when he was clean. You could tell that despite his skin being pale it had color in it. His body as well was defined in lean muscles making him look deliciously strong, and attractive. Listening to his own thoughts, Deidara scoffed, and then pointedly mentioned, "Sasuke's the devil"

Itachi on the other hand finished pulling on his new work boots and glanced up at Deidara. The blond man was really getting on his nerves by telling him things about Sasuke. Then again, he had not been the only one to do so. Even so, Itachi wanted to be able to meet the boy and judge him himself, "What is it with Sasuke that has you all scared?" he asked as he reached for a comb to run through his long hair, quickly detangling each strand and then neatly tied at the base of his nape. At the front his bangs still fell over his face and framed his face perfectly, even if he did not have a mirror to look at himself. He was waiting for Deidara to answer his question. So far, everyone had evaded mentioning that name, and now to compare him to the devil. There had to be a reason behind it all.

"Sasuke…" Deidara asked, for a moment scared of Itachi's eyes. He never thought a glare could make him so nervous and frightened, "Well, he's a brat; in fact he shouldn't be much taller than up to your shoulder. He's picky about his food, he just snaps easily. There is no nice side to him. When he was younger he used to prank us all, creating disasters within the palace for everyone." Deidara shuddered. "Lately though, he's been silent. We all believe he's up to something bad"

"Is that so?" Itachi muttered. To him it just sounded like a kid who needed a spanking.

"Yeah," Deidara nodded. Beside him, Sasori let out a long breath. He had had enough of Deidara bad mouthing Sasuke all over again. He was tired of it. Could there be a conversation that did not mention the little rebel; he turned to glance at Itachi, glad to notice that the new guy was done dressing.

"Follow me to the kitchen for a meal, Itachi-san," Sasori said, standing upright and away from the wall and at the same time sending a look to Deidara. Itachi followed him, and Deidara pouted, as he was not being taken seriously.

"You'll see that boy is the devil!" Deidara called out towards them. He growled to himself and stomped his foot. 'That boy is not going to make it, if he has to serve someone like Sasuke. He's good as dead' He bitterly thought.

"Was that the new guy you were yelling to?" Deidara jumped and turned around to see Kisame.

"Fuck you" he snapped, and walked away. Kisame was confused; he had just asked a question, not asked to get his head bitten off.

"Will do!" he called back and turned into the washroom that had been left vacated.

* * *

><p>After all the introductions of the staff and the palace, Itachi was sure he knew them and how to find his way around the palace. In fact the structure of it all was simple and well mapped out, the only thing that he had not been shown were the rooms upstairs. It was said that only certain servants went into those rooms, and if the princes planned to give him to Sasuke, he will soon have a right to route upstairs just to reach the boy's room. Not that it mattered.<p>

Afterwards, he had been shown to his own room, a small room with a single bed, a small window, and a small nightstand. After looking around he learned that inside the nightstand were clothes for him to change throughout the week, as well as other garments such as sweatpants and pull over shirts for sleep.

It was not such a bad place so far Itachi had to admit. They provided everything for him and all that was asked in return was that he did his assigned job. This to him and everyone else was yet to be determined on what he would be doing. Although, many of them looked startled and even looked sympathetic when it was mentioned that he might become Sasuke's servant.

He did not know the boy, but with the way everyone talked about him and mentioned his name, it felt as though he had already met him. Although he was sure that if Sasuke sounded this bad when not in person, he might be even worse as a person. Itachi was starting to believe he was some sort of deform monster with the way people's blood drained from their faces when they mentioned him. Although, they had mentioned that the boy is sixteen and about to turn seventeen, which leaves Itachi to believe that the boy is practically still a child and thus just being the brat he was always allowed to be. If that was the case, he being eighteen might not be the best thing for Sasuke. Sasuke might view him as just a year older with no real command or deserve of respect as much older persons might get from him.

Itachi sighed.

If he was going to be Sasuke's servant, then he might as well take the reins and teach the boy some respect. Because if he even once thought that Sasuke was not being proper, Itachi would have no qualms about spanking him, prince or not, he was sure of that. Back at his village, he had been a tutor, and even a teacher to kids young and older than he was. He had gained their respect on his skills and knowledge alone that he knew respect did not have to come just because of your age.

Itachi knew better than that.

So even though he had felt anger when he was given to the two princes just so he'd be their cousin's servant, he was still sore, but now he saw it as a challenge.

Part of him could not wait to meet Sasuke already.

* * *

><p>Yes, the start of a new fiction. I also knew I should finish the others but give it a shot. Let me know what you think...shall it be continued? Please review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****Whatever It Takes****

**Chapter Two **

Within his first week of being in the palace, Itachi had been taught to do several things he never thought he would be doing. From a man named Kisame he had learned how to do the laundry, not only his, but the royals as well. Not that he already did not, do his laundry, but to do the laundry of others was disgusting. Servants all did their own laundry. He had also been taught to cook several different dishes on occasions for if a royal asked him to cook them asked he something. Itachi already knew how to cook since he already had to feed himself, there were just certain things he had no desire to cook that were asked of him. Further, of that, he had to clean the windows, clean the floors, the bathrooms. Most of the basic stuff he knew, as well as fixing beds.

Kisame had been the one to guide him through this. He was a nice man, easy to get along with and straight forward in what he expected of people. Itachi found him easier to deal with than, the others, and the reason he acted a bit more mature would probably have to do with the fact that he is thirty-three. He seemed to have fun teaching Itachi the rules to the point that Itachi felt comfortable in his working environment.

Even through all this, Itachi found himself busy that when his routine had a few added Items, he noticed it. It was that much of a disturbance and a change. The reason behind the change was that it was soon going to be the young prince Sasuke's birthday. Not that Itachi minded getting the decorations up, and even cooking some of the meal, the fact remained that through the whole week he had not heard anything about Sasuke anymore.

In fact, he was sure he had seen the other two princes around, but not a sign of a third one. Was Sasuke even real? Well, guess he will be finding out tonight. It was the boy's birthday after all.

That was when Itachi noticed Kisame beside him, sighing. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he set down a couple of white dishes. Each dish reflected the sun that came in through the windows, making them seem like they were glowing with a fire.

"The brat hasn't talked much lately, or even left his room" Kisame sighed again, looking dejected.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You mean Sasuke,"

"Yeah" Kisame turned to set down a vase with roses in it. "People make him sound like the devil, but I kind of believe Sasuke's just rebelling." Kisame grinned, "In fact, he does this every birthday, I kind of fear he won't celebrate this one either. But he's not usually this silent, and he hasn't been eating much either, less than usual, which makes it that much more strange"

Itachi shrugged, "I have yet to meet him"

Kisame grinned even wider "I like you Itachi, you are a great guy. I bet, I'll get a kick out of seeing how Sasuke will react as to having you as a present. I think his cousin forgot that Sasuke once told him that people are not objects. But then again, who the hell listens to the devil"

"I would say that is the reason why he's a devil," Itachi muttered and Kisame laughed.

"Well, let's finish getting the preparations done"

Itachi nodded, and both continued to work. Just as Itachi was about to set a couple of knives and forks on the side of each plate, Prince Kyuubi called him over.

"Itachi, I'd like to have a word with you"

* * *

><p>Sasuke discreetly leaned against the wall of his bedroom, his face casted down as he listened to his uncle ask him to please come down and celebrate his birthday this evening. Sasuke had no other choice but to hear him rant about since he was in his room, as irritating as it was. The man was going on about how skinny he had gotten for starving himself, and he just wanted him to come down and have a good time, have something to eat. Sasuke gritted his teeth. How was he supposed to have a good time when he felt like <em>this<em>…?

"Sasuke, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, uncle,"

"Now, give me your word that you will be coming down this evening for your birthday celebration," Minato gave his best stern look and crossed his arms.

"I give you my word, that I will," Sasuke, said as soon as Minato stopped talking, just anything- anything to get his uncle to shut up and leave him alone! He did not want to deal with any of this; he just really needed some sleep! If only everyone would just leave him the heck alone, he would feel so much better than he did right now.

"Thank you Sasuke, I assure you though. You'll have fun." Minato kept talking, and Sasuke was about ready to bang his head against the wall. Finally Minato awkwardly patted his shoulder as a way of saying that he was leaving, "I will see you down stairs later this evening" he finally said and turned to leave.

Sasuke raised his head up, glad that he was gone. He was about to walk to the door and lock it when it opened again. This time it was his cousin, the obnoxious blond who came into his room. "Sasuke!" he greeted loudly, grinning.

"Get out" Sasuke found himself automatically snapping, glaring harshly at the blond boy.

"Nope" Naruto grinned, moving around, and looking around his cousin impressively clean room. He never understood how Sasuke managed to keep it so clean. Either way, he had come here to talk with his cousin, and he had heard the good news from his father as he walked out of Sasuke's room. "Besides, I have to tell you about the present I got you. Well, Kyuubi and I got you"

"Damn, Naruto, just get out"

"No" Naruto defied, looking into his cousin's black eyes. They seemed a bit droopy today. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Kyuubi and I got you a servant for your birthday. His name is Itachi. I'm sure you'll like him. I'm just telling you so you don't make a big scene once you are down stairs in the middle of your celebration"

"A servant?" Sasuke asked, unbelievably irritated "Are you dumb? Why the fuck would, _I_ want a servant. God, don't you ever think Naruto" Naruto flinched at Sasuke's angry words, but other than that he held his ground.

"Well yeah, I thought it would be a fine present" Naruto argued, "You've been doing nothing these past days, I thought it was about time that we got you a servant. Someone you can boss around and call stupid if you want, just quit being so mean to _me_" the blond pouted, his eyes narrowed as he practically begged Sasuke to have more respect for him.

"Oh Naruto, and you're supposed to be older than me, why should my words matter to you?" Sasuke was snide with his response. More than that, he just wanted Naruto out of his room, now!

"Because you're like my brother Sasuke, I always admired your ability to do almost everything so perfectly. It is a shame though that you don't consider yourself more." Naruto looked down, "You have so much potential, and it feels like you are the better one to be prince than I am."

"Don't start with that bull crap Naruto, we all know I'm just a bastard child with no real purpose in life. The only reason I am still living in a palace is thanks to uncle Minato." Sasuke scoffed, "What will happen when he dies, what will happen when you and Kyuubi take throne here, both of you are going to have your own heir to raise, and where will I be, huh, Naruto. I'll be where I have always been, hidden in the shadows."

"That's not true" Naruto found himself yelling, "you are going to get to marry any princess or prince that you want, that will want you, and you'll have a family. I know for a fact that you'll be super happy, because you deserve the best!"

"No, I won't" Sasuke crossed his arms, trying hard to keep his breathing, "I have nothing to offer, no money nor titles, no one would want a bastard for their own marriages. And I don't want any of them either"

"Prince Hyuuga, Neji has his eyes on you," Naruto decided to say. Sasuke though shot him an incredulous look.

"Prince Neji can go rub his eyeballs raw, I don't care about whatever interest he has." Sasuke snapped, "He's fucking old!" Naruto flinched at that, it was all common knowledge that Hyuuga Neji was already reaching twenty-eight years old, and there were rumors that he had not married in respects of someone he liked. Naruto had no doubt in his mind that the, someone Neji was waiting to come to age was Sasuke. Naruto is highly aware that Sasuke is still sixteen, but after tonight he will be recognized for, his seventeen years of age, as well as the fact that he will be recognize for entering into age.

Sasuke would soon be able to find a mate. Then came the other little problem within their family.

This was a hard concept for many to grasp but the fact remained that in the Namikaze royal family, and some others but not all a secret existed. A secret that was so sacred it was only told under oath to the person chosen for marriage. The secret is and remains within their family that males can get pregnant when they come into a subtle little thing called 'heat'. It did not happen all the time, and it could be hidden, but once a year when they came to 'heat' the door to pregnancy opened. Only then, would the male be able to get pregnant, but any other time they were free from having it happen, which made it easy to hide.

It was something Naruto had been born to, and there was theory Sasuke might have been born with it as well, on his mother's side. In fact, there was no doubt about it. Although that did not mean that they had to marry a male, after all, Naruto's father had fallen for and married a woman. Naruto's mother, queen Kushina had made it a point to learn everything about it and explained it to both of them when they were thirteen, at fifteen, and finally only to Naruto who at eighteen had come into it. Eighteen was the usual standard age after all.

However, Naruto had soon learned that it was something hard to talk about with Kyuubi, but he had managed it. Kyuubi had accepted it. Not everyone was that open to accept it, and he feared that Sasuke would never talk about it either.

That is what made it that much harder for them to find someone to be with. If they got pregnant and had to be left with a child, it could be emotionally distressing to the point they could miscarriage. That is why they had to learn to read the signs for when they were in 'heat', to prevent pregnancy. One of the sure signs was that their bodies will crave only one other person during that time. That was a sign of attachment to that person as well as high emotions in love, lust, attraction and care for them. It had to be all. Moreover, that 'heat' as mentioned can only be satiated by that significant other, or the other male could end up getting hurt. It also meant that their significant other was going to have to understand their predicament and know what was best to keep them calm.

Naruto had just recently experienced his first 'heat', but Kyuubi had pacified him, and stuck with him, not once taking advantage. Taking advantage was the worst, especially if the person whom was coming after you was only interested in your looks.

So, he understood where Sasuke was coming from.

Someone like Neji was too old, interested, and impatient as well as anyone else would only demean him and any children that came from him. Sasuke would rather shoot himself than ever be with anyone, male or female.

"I'm sure there will be someone for you Sasuke" Naruto finally said, "You've grown wonderfully. Also you are very pretty and smart, that counts for something" Sasuke rubbed a hand over his face; he certainly did not feel wonderful, or pretty. What was wrong with him? Sasuke had never felt this way before. Of course, Naruto did not notice any of this and just kept talking. "I know that Kyuubi and I will soon be getting married, but I want you to know that I'll still be there for you!" Naruto offered with a sincere smile on his lips.

"Dobe, you'll be leaving to Nine Tails after your marriage to live in the hometown of your husband for a while." Sasuke dryly said, "Forget about me and enjoy the fact that you found someone in Kyuubi. I'll be fine, in fact, I'll be even _more_ fine if you just left, right now," Sasuke vehemently pointed to the door.

Naruto grinned. "Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone. But Sasuke give the present we gave you a chance"

"What… give a servant a chance?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his tone sarcastic.

"Well, yeah" Naruto laughed "why not"

"Get out" Sasuke insisted.

"Okay, I'll come by later so that we both can get ready for your party" Naruto said cheerfully, "Happy birthday Cousin" he called back as he fled out the door and loudly closed it. Sasuke felt short of breath by now, his head swimming. It was as if a shot of vertigo had hit his body, and he decided to just go to bed. It was closer than the door was. The way his stomach was twisting, he deemed it safer not to move.

He just needed some sleep. He would be fine by this evening.

* * *

><p>"Itachi, I'd like to have a word with you"<p>

Kisame gave Itachi a push, and the raven-haired male glared at him. He then turned back towards prince Kyuubi and nodded his head. "Is something wrong, prince?" Itachi asked, respectfully, even though respect for Kyuubi was the last thing he was feeling. In fact, he did not have any real respect or like towards any of the princes, even the king.

"No, nothing is wrong" Kyuubi quickly said "I just wanted to let you know that before this evening you shall meet Sasuke, from that moment on, Sasuke is whom you'll serve. So, you have to listen to what he tells you and do as he asks. You don't have to worry about any other tasks you have done so far," Kyuubi shrugged, "It might be a hard task with someone as rude as Sasuke, but I'm sure you'll manage"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, of course"

"So, we need you to be around here, for when Sasuke comes down" Kyuubi pointed to the whole living space area. It was the open area that also leads to the stairs. Something told Itachi he was not going to be allowed up stairs unless Sasuke said something. And what was really annoying was the fact that he felt he already knew the boy they were talking about.

"Yes, of course" Itachi repeated himself. Itachi was not sure if he even wanted to meet Sasuke now, after so long.

"Well, that will be it. I'll see you later Itachi"

Itachi watched the red headed prince walk away and narrowed his eyes. Was that some sort of warning about Sasuke? He could not help but feel that it was. Not that it would do any good, Itachi did not fear a thing. He was stronger than any of them believed.

"Ah, Itachi, give me a hand!"

Itachi turned around just in time to see Kisame fall from a chair with a blue banner. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Deidara had finished with his last artful dish and smiled when Sasori walked into the kitchen. "It's almost going to be time," the red head muttered, sitting down in one of the chairs, looking exhausted. His eyes hungrily scanned the food in front of him that tempted him. Deidara was an exceptionally good cook when he actually tried, as well didn't blow up the meal. Other times his cooking would end up as explosions, decorating the top counter in what he called real art. "I'm starved"<p>

"I wouldn't doubt it, we have been working since six this morning just to set this small party together" Deidara sighed, "I'm just so glad Sasuke is so dead set on having simple parties and not all out like Prince Naruto, or this would be more torturous"

"Not many people were invited to this event either, huh" Sasori thoughtfully said, "In fact I think only the prince and princess Hyuuga from Byakugan village, and even some males from the high class Amburame family, and the Inuzuka." Sasori rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Don't forget some of the noble villagers from here as well. I believe the Yamanaka, Haruno, and the Rock family has been invited." Deidara placed both hands on his hips, "I don't even know why Prince Naruto insisted on inviting anyone. It's not like Sasuke is even looking forward to it, for that matter, even knows them"

"It's not about prince Naruto just inviting them, they are the ones that have shown great interests in actually marrying Sasuke," Sasori said, his voice dull. "In fact, I would not doubt it that starting today Sasuke will be displayed even more so someone can claim him." Sasori glanced over at Deidara, "Thing is if Sasuke was born the way Naruto was, simply someone choosing him won't work. Sasuke will have to choose his own mate."

"That's true," Deidara said, "Never really thought Sasuke would even choose anyone, anyways. If he does, it would be interesting to see."

"It's normal," Sasori said, "Even if Sasuke claimed as a small child that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. He is going to be with someone. The question still remains who"

"Well, like Sasuke's unpredictable, that will be as well. And I bet my last dollar that none of the invited is going to be it," Deidara then pointed at the cake he had made "What do you think?"

"Can I eat it?" Sasori reached for it, but Deidara slapped his hand away.

"Later" he grinned, and leaned in to kiss Sasori's cheek.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been reluctant to get out of bed, but when Naruto decided to walk in through the door, he had no choice but to get up. Since then, he had bathed, and then dressed in simple clothing. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt, and over it, he had drawn a black button up shirt with sleeves to long for his arms. He knew that it was something usually servants wore, but Sasuke did not care. It was damned comfortable and he was not in the mood to pull on silky, shinny, and expensive robes. He pulled on black pants next, and then drew on some enclosed shoes.<p>

Seeing what his cousin was wearing made Naruto roll his eyes. Like proper, Naruto had dressed in a white shirt, white pants, and a gold silky robe to cover his upper body. Besides that, he was wearing a thick gold chain around his neck and shoulders that Kyuubi had given him. And then some golden bracelets over his left hand. His hair was neatly spiked and combed a little to the side on the left just to make it look cuter. On his forehead, a blue jewel sat there, a sign that he was a prince, making sure once more that he was looking all right he turned towards Sasuke.

"Come here," Naruto looked exasperated, "look at you looking all common, here" Naruto placed a bracelet on Sasuke's right hand, not the left. The left would mean he was being courted, or claimed. He then placed a jeweled crest made of a black stone over Sasuke's forehead, were it would show everyone that he was royalty. Besides that, he wrapped a black and diamond crested diamond obi around Sasuke's waist. Naruto then grabbed a golden arm brace and pulled one of Sasuke's sleeves to place it around Sasuke's bare arm, but the raven scowled as it snapped on, nipping at his skin.

"That's enough Naruto" Sasuke huffed, rubbing the skin of his now exposed arm. The brace was holding the sleeve up and it would be pointless to wear it if he was going to pull the sleeve down again. He decided to leave it as it was.

"Wait, I still have to comb your hair," Naruto said and pushed Sasuke into a chair. Sasuke had to keep himself from groaning. He was not a doll for people to push around, and he would have told Naruto, and even fought him tooth and nail just to get out of having his hair be messed with. The thing was he did not have the energy for it.

Naruto on the other hand paid no attention to Sasuke's lack of energy as his blue eyes focused on the short strands of his raven hair. Sasuke's hair amazed Naruto, no matter how much you tried to push it down it would push back up, Sasuke's hair seemed to have a mind of its own. There were times that it would go down, but most of the time Sasuke's bangs were falling over his face, and the back of his head would be spiked up in the oddest of ways. What was surprising was that Sasuke used nothing on his hair to keep it up, but at the same time, it remained incredibly soft.

"Stop messing it up already" Sasuke finally snapped.

"Sorry" Naruto sheepishly grinned, and then brought the comb over, to gently comb into Sasuke's hair. The comb did not tangle even once as it just run through Sasuke's hair as if it was pure silk. Naruto watched it for a second and then set the comb aside once Sasuke's hair looked neater and framed his perfect face flawlessly. "There, done"

"Great" Sasuke yawned, and hissed quietly when his ears popped.

"Come on; let's go downstairs now" Naruto bounced, "I want you to meet your new servant"

Sasuke glared. "You'd think someone like you could come up with a more creative present," he said as he walked past Naruto to the outer hall of his bedroom. The cool air that met him outside made him shiver and want to run back under his covers.

"Hey, what about getting you a servant is not creative? I think it's brilliant"

"That's because you're simple minded" Sasuke waved a hand in front of him, "you have the mind of a fish"

"Are you saying my brain is small? Cause that sucks as an insult" Naruto spat down on the floor, while Sasuke just gave him a blank look.

"No, dobe, I was calling you retarded" Sasuke said, and kept walking forward. He needed to calm down, as long as he held his head high, he was going to be fine. Besides, he could not show anyone that he was feeling weak. Naruto, as he mentioned was simple minded and a little egocentric that he rarely noticed when others were not feeling their best. But from here on out, Sasuke had to put up his best game face and meet everyone with his cool air, and calm demeanor.

"Why you, teme!" Naruto yelled and had to pick up the pace to catch up with Sasuke. "Hmph, fine, I'll let you get away with insulting me for today, just because it's your birthday"

"I always get away with insulting you"

Naruto ignored him now as they came to stand before the railings of the stairs, where they could already see the bottom floor filled with people. Girls were giggling and boys quietly talking and smirking to themselves, to Sasuke they were all the same, seeking the same things. There was nothing special about them, with them thinking that they were the masters of the world and all their bull crap. He could swear that there was no one he had met that just wanted honesty and a well hard-earned life. No, they all wanted riches, royalties, and titles, as if that would feed them.

"Come on Sasuke" Naruto said pulling at his arm, "I just spotted your present. Come on. You can also socialize"

"I hate socializing"

"You always say that, but you always do a great job at it." Naruto grinned even more widely now, feeling elated that this was his cousin's seventeenth birthday. Sasuke scoffed. "Come on, it won't be that bad"

"That's what you say" Sasuke muttered as he descended the stairs with Naruto tightly wrapped around his arm. Sasuke feared that the blood circulation to his arm had been cut off by how numb it was becoming. Once they were at ground level, Sasuke pulled his arm away, "Get away, I can walk by myself"

"If you say so" Naruto said and then pointed across the room towards a certain direction that Sasuke could not clearly see through because of the crowd. People still had not noticed them, but Naruto was sure that they were as soon as Sasuke walked within the crowd, and that is how it happened. Naruto could not help but admire proudly as his cousin stepped into the center of the room, the light directly on him.

However, that was not all that was on him. People now had stopped talking to focus their gaze on him.

Sasuke is beautiful, and that is how he presented himself. His porcelain white skin glowed, and the way his raven hair contrasted against his skin was stunning, even the light sheen of blue that made each strand of hair glow as it framed his face. Sasuke's eyes were as black as the starless night, the stare of an innocent angel. His nose straight, perfect, and his lips, his lips are perfect and kissable. His lean figure was just as attractive, and intimidating. Sasuke was the vision of an angel straight out of heaven, dressed in black.

And he had just stolen everyone's breath away.

Even Itachi's, who had been in the back helping Kisame, set the final touches to the table when the man had tapped his shoulder. He had glanced at him questioningly for a second, before the man pointed forward and smirked. Confused, Itachi had turned only to see something he had not been expecting.

The most gorgeous boy in the world…and then he noticed that everyone in the room had gone silent and looking at the same boy, he was. But… who is he…?

At that moment Kisame leaned down by his ear and whispered, "That is Sasuke," Kisame couldn't help but grin at the stunned expression on Itachi's face, and decided to add, "The devil"

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your reviews, here's the second chapter since ppl wanted continued lol. hm, maybe I should add as warning that this might end up having male-pregnancy.<p>

**WARNING**! might have male pregnancy don't say I did not warn you now! and if no like, then don't read. simple. see you guys around.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Three**:

"That is Sasuke…the devil"

Itachi tilted his head towards Kisame when he heard the term _'the devil,'_ fall from his lips in regards to _Sasuke_. Kisame on the other hand only provided him with a shit-eating grin that practically told Itachi that the shark-like man had been waiting for this moment. Seeing Kisame gesture for him to look back at Sasuke again, he did so, his expression closed in and blank once more. Kisame was impressed by Itachi's cool mask, something that was unusual for people whom first set their eyes on Sasuke. Itachi was not going gaga, tripping over himself, and he was not drooling.

Although, Kisame noticed that Sasuke seems to wear an equal cool mask, with confidence as Naruto came beside him and pointed in their direction. Sasuke took a step and everyone backed off, making space for the two princes to walk through. Of course, that did not stop everyone else from going crazy over Sasuke. The girls were the first to break through their transfixion and started to yell happy birthday greetings towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you are so sexy! Sasuke look this way," Haruno Sakura yelled, with complete excitement.

"Forget about forehead girl, Sasuke look my way" Yamanaka Ino yelled, pushing Sakura to the side and knocking her down on her ass. Ino giggled and bounced, trying to act as 'cute' as she possibly could, while at the same time being sexy enough to catch Sasuke's attention. The men in the crowd all groaned and discreetly glared their way for even daring to speak in Sasuke's presence.

While everyone else was glaring around, Hyuuga Neji decided to make his move. A sly smirk on his face and a confident step in his walk, he approached Sasuke who looked about ready to dismiss him. However, being his persistent self blocked Sasuke's path, "Prince Sasuke" Neji said, bowing slightly and reaching for Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke's vision right now was swimming a little as he looked up at the annoying man. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone. "Hn" he muttered and made to walk around Neji. Of course, he was stopped as he was grabbed by his arm and stopped from doing so. It seemed as though Neji had not gotten the point.

"Now, now, Prince Sasuke" Neji started, and this just got in the little raven's nerves. Even more when his hand was grabbed as if he was a fucking princess and Neji dared lean down to place a kiss on the back of it.

"Don't touch me," he snapped, pulling his hand away harshly. "And move the fuck out of my way, don't make me repeat myself" Sasuke pushed the older male away from him, startling Neji with his strength as he tripped and nearly fell on his ass, but was caught by one noble, Rock Lee. Neji was left perplexed, but everyone else was squealing, swooning, or praising the young prince. Sasuke could not help but think that they were all just a bunch of idiots.

"Hahaha, come on Sasuke, let's not start a fight," Naruto said, rushing to his side and grasping his arm. "Come, I'll show you to your new servant" at that moment Kyuubi stepped towards them to make sure, no one grabbed at either of them. In fact, everyone backed away as soon as Kyuubi made himself known, fear showing in their eyes from his presence.

"He doesn't look well," Itachi muttered, catching Kisame's attention. One moment Kisame had been amused, by watching Sasuke push Neji and placing him on his place and the next, he was listening to Itachi's comment. Glancing back up, he tried to see if there was anything odd about Sasuke but he could not place it. Sasuke looked just as stunning as he always did. If anything he looked a completely annoyed with Kyuubi and Naruto. Before he could reply to Itachi's comment though, Naruto had pushed him to the side and grasped Itachi's arm to bring him closer to Sasuke who seemed to be glaring at Kyuubi.

"So, Sasuke this is your new servant" Naruto said, pushing in between the argument that was about to start between his cousin and fiancée.

Sasuke was just about to tell Kyuubi that he could shove his pleasantries to the side when Naruto decided to step in front of him. "What" he snapped, and glared at Naruto until he caught sight of someone he had never seen before. It was a male, with raven hair, and deep black eyes just like his. Except that in his opinion, he was much more handsome than he is. Especially those deep-set markings that started at the corner of his eyes and ran slanted towards his cheeks, they were beautiful. For a moment, Sasuke was render speechless, and he could have sworn he felt his heart burst with something he had no time to analyze before his arm was tugged on, hard.

"So, what do you think Sasuke, this is Itachi, your new servant" Kyuubi smiled at him.

Sasuke made a face. "I think that the two of you need something more productive to do with your time" Sasuke pushed Kyuubi's hand away from his arm. Servant, really, the term did not suit the person before him. After a while of dumbly staring, Sasuke finally asked, "what do you expect me to do with him anyways?"

Naruto, Kyuubi both sweat dropped, and Kisame laughed loudly. Itachi on the other hand was looking at the boy before him intently. There was something not right with Sasuke at the moment. His skin, his eyes, he is gorgeous, but something really was not right. However, at last, he gets to meet him and it is not really, what Itachi had been expecting. He had been expecting someone that looked vainly unpleasant, but with Sasuke, looking like an angel it made it hard to believe that he was rude. Yet the proof of his rudeness was there when he opened his mouth.

"Hahaha, you boss him around" Kisame said, loudly and heavily placing his hand on Itachi's shoulder. Of course, no sign of discomfort showed on Itachi's face to indicate that it had hurt.

The others at the party were looking their way, curious as to the new comer, Itachi.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.

"Aren't the two of you listening?" Lee asked, then proudly stated, "He is the new servant, to serve specially to prince Sasuke"

"Ah" Both of them said, wide-eyed.

Neji scowled, "Servant, heh, I could provide Sasuke with a lot more than just one"

"Cousin Neji" Hinata, his cousin, beside him gapped, looking at him shocked. He gave her a pointed look.

"Interesting, really" Amburame Shino commented, his eyes hidden behind black glasses. He had a subtle glass of wine in his hand as he paid attention to what was going on. He did not need to hear the others anymore to know what was going on, what a brilliant presents, why did he not think about gifting the young prince in such a generous way?

Beside Shino stood his best friend, Inuzuka Kiba, "Well, guess the best present was just given away. I hope Sasuke still accepts mine."

"He never accepts anything" Shino commented. That was the reason why he had not bothered to get Sasuke anything of value this time around.

"He might this time."

"But that servant is still hot" Sakura catcalled, and Ino shoved her to the side.

"Sasuke's all mine then"

"Hey, pig, don't get in over your head! He's so out of your league"

"You're one to talk"

Sasuke crossed his arms. How was he supposed to boss someone he did not even know? And right now he was not in the mood to dealing with everyone, he just badly wanted to go to bed. Not to mention that everyone's loud chatting was getting on his damned nerves! After a while of hearing Kyuubi and Naruto tell him of ways he could boss his new servant around, he felt as though his mind blanked and then he came back, almost falling over himself.

That was not good.

Itachi on the other hand after seeing Sasuke almost fall forward and no one noticing, could not take it anymore. He raised his hand and pressed the back of it to Sasuke's forehead, lightly. For a moment, Sasuke leaned into the sudden, gentle and cool touch only to feel confused when it was gone. Naruto and Kyuubi had stopped talking when Itachi did that and even Kisame was curious.

In fact, they had attracted an audience.

King Minato and Queen Kushina decided at that moment to walk over, smiling happily. "Good evening everyone" they greeted, but of course, their greeting was ignored.

"You're burning up" Itachi drawled.

"Huh" Sasuke said, feeling lost. As well as that was an unusual response for Sasuke.

"You got a fever, you should be in bed" After saying this, Itachi rose an eyebrow at everyone that was looking their way. Sasuke was about to deny what Itachi had said when his stomach decided to recoil on him.

"What are you talking about Itachi?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke who suddenly had a hand over his mouth. But other than that, Sasuke seemed to look all right. Just to make sure, Naruto decided to ask, "Cousin, are you alright?" now looking worried. Sasuke shook his head, but that was a mistake and he ended up dry heaving. "Sasuke" Naruto approached him with the intention to comfort him, only to have his hand slapped away.

People around them were starting to get panicky and worried about the young prince.

"Prince, are you alright?" Lee asked loudly, his eyes large.

"Move, I can't see" Ino and Sakura both hissed and pushed him back, "Sasuke" their eyes watered. Neji frowned, wondering what to do. In fact, everyone had a huge question mark on their faces.

Itachi on the other hand sighed, and pocked Sasuke's forehead to turn him around, "Let's take you to the kitchen" There was no room in Sasuke to protest as he was guided with Itachi's hands on his shoulders. Kisame followed, making sure that no one tried to be 'a hero' and stepped in to do something about what was going on. Even so, the royal family followed behind them towards the kitchen doors.

Deidara and Sasori who had been in there flirting were startled by the sudden appearance of the royal family that they literally jumped.

"What-what's going on, un?" Deidara asked as he saw Itachi head towards the stove. The raven then started to rummage through things.

"I don't know" King Minato said keeping a serious look and Kushina rolled her eyes at her husband's reply.

"Itachi say's Sasuke has a fever, but" She shrugged. She walked over to Sasuke but the boy seemed to have pulled himself together all over again.

"I don't have a fever," he denied. Sasuke was now being defensive. One thing was for sure, he never got sick! And two, who was this person that is supposed to be his servant to just start talking like he knows him!

"You do look alright" Naruto commented. Kyuubi started to inspect him as well. Sasuke was about ready to huff at how ridiculous they were being, out of everyone here that was suppose to know him, Naruto was it and yet it was some stranger that found him out. Some stranger that was a servant no less, how disgustingly is that? Moreover, everyone was letting him act as if he had a right to say that he was sick and bring him into the kitchen-for what, Sasuke did not know.

After a while, Itachi walked over to them with a small cup in his hands.

"I'll be going to bed now," Sasuke said as soon as he spotted it, intent on leaving no matter what. He had better things to do, like _sleep_.

"I believe it would be better if you drink this," Itachi held out the small cup. Everyone looked at it warily and Sasuke scowled. Kisame wanted to say something, but he was not sure what to say. This was not exactly the way he thought Itachi would react to Sasuke, you know. Usually new servants found themselves unable to talk and tripping all over themselves, and yet here was Itachi. Hitting it right on the nail that Sasuke is sick, something that would explain why Sasuke had been locked up in his room and not eating all this time.

It all made sense now.

"Why should I?" Sasuke snapped.

"Don't be difficult Sasuke, if you are sick you need uh…" Kisame glanced at the small cup and looked at Itachi.

"Medicine" Itachi offered the man who was at a loss for words.

"Right" Kisame grinned.

"That's medicine?" Naruto asked, and walked over to see what it was. It looked to be an odd color of dark brown.

"Naruto lets go, forget it" Sasuke grabbed at the blonde's arm. Sasuke then made the mistake of looking at Itachi again and the offered cup. He felt so bad that he was already willing to try anything to make him feel better. Still, this was just a servant, who cared what he said. Maybe it was poison…

"It'll make you feel better" Itachi's words made it sound so tempting to Sasuke. Sasuke felt another wave of nausea hit him and that alone was the only thing that made him step over to Itachi and take the small cup. He glanced into it and frowned, what was it? Well, Sasuke never stopped and asked questions before and he was not going to now. If he died and was poisoned, then so be it, he lived seventeen long years that were not even worth retelling and with that, Sasuke had convinced himself enough to drink it.

"Sasuke….are you alright?" Naruto asked with a frown etched on his face when he saw Sasuke hiss and nearly spit out the contents he had forcefully swallowed. It was a known fact that not all medicine tasted good, in fact, none of it did. He then started to move towards Sasuke to help him stay upright.

"You might want to stay away," Itachi said, but it was too late. Sasuke vomited all over Naruto's gold robes, and front chest. Everyone was shocked at the sight of Sasuke vomiting; it was almost something new to them. It reminded them that Sasuke was only human despite his beauty and his bratty demeanor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"Oh my god" Kushina said, and then started to laugh. She could not help it as shocking as it was it was also funny.

"Mom, this is not funny!" Naruto turned to glare at her.

"Sorry sweetheart." Kushina said, trying to stifle her laughter. Beside her, Minato was shaking his head. "I can't help it. It just gets to me"

That was the last thing Sasuke heard as he felt himself pass out.

* * *

><p>The next day Sasuke woke up early in the morning. His mouth felt dry with a bad taste, but other than that, he could not help but notice that he felt so much better. No, he was also feeling hungry, something he had not felt in a long time. The fact alone that he needed to wash out his mouth and get something to eat was the only thing that drove him to push out of bed that early. When he was on his feet, he noticed that there was no nausea and no bad feeling afterwards. He felt normal.<p>

In fact, better than he had in a long time.

Kicking off his bed covers and getting out of bed, he walked into his bathroom. He then turned on the faucet of water and started to rinse his mouth. The awful taste remained, like a thick layer of oil or something. It made Sasuke spit and hiss; he needed to wash it away badly. Looking at himself in the mirror, Sasuke frowned as he saw that he looked maybe a little different in his own eyes. He was thinner now, and looked a little undernourished. It also looked like some of the color in his skin had finally returned.

Attentively, he raised his hand to touch his soft cheek. He frowned, and then moved his hand to reach the hem of his shirt and started to remove it, revealing soft expanses of porcelain skin. With his other hand, he managed to remove it, and drop it on the floor. The subtle muscles in his back moving as he stretched his arms, and brought his hands back down, this time to pull down his pants, at the same moment Sasuke realized that he was not wearing the same clothes he had been last night. Someone had changed his clothing!

He scowled, hating the idea of anyone even daring to dress him as if he was a child! No one had that right!

Deciding not to dwell on the thought, he moved towards the bath. He moved the faucets there and turned them, so the water would fall hot first and then he added cold so it would become warm. With that, he entered, gently washing his skin under the spray before adding using some soap. Sasuke took his time washing himself, even his hair, and when he was done, he turned off the water and got out.

His body was still dripping wet as he walked over the slippery marble floor of his bathroom, and came back into his room. He walked towards his closet and pulled out a towel to dry himself. Once that was done he searched for another pair of underwear from the small shelves to the left, and then he tugged on some sweatpants, as well as a white shirt and black robes. Glancing back to the left he pulled some soft socks and walked to his bed where he pulled them on and then his shoes.

Fixing his robes, making sure that they were tied correctly and that they fell over his sweatpants he checked his appearance in the mirror. Jewelry and gold was probably missing in his attire, but really, why would he want to flash any of that while there was nothing special going on. Even so, he still placed his jeweled crest made of a black stone on his forehead that marked his 'status'. Not that he had much of it as a bastard child.

After that, he went down stairs to the kitchen.

It made the women in there, jump and look at him in shock, even Kisame. "Prince Sasuke." There was wariness in the women's eyes and Kisame just grinned. "It's kind of early for you to be up, isn't it?"

"I'm hungry" Was Sasuke's only response. He did not care how early or late it was, he knew what he wanted, and he wanted it now.

"Oh...okay. Um…we'll take you something, just go to the dining room"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was not even allowed his own decision at a breakfast!

"Please"

Sasuke turned. He will get Kisame for this.

"What are you going to make him?" One of the women asked.

"Uh well, he'll want to eat soon, and there's only fish soup that was requested from last night. I guess we could heat it up" Kisame wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Fish soup, who requested that?"

"Dunno"

Just as Kisame took the small pot of fish soup out from the fridge, and set it on the stove, Itachi walked in. He was dressed in a simple gray shirt with the black button up shirt left open to show it as well as it was long sleeved. He was also wearing black jeans and his usual pair of work boots. Itachi was just as stunning in his entrance as Sasuke was, it would seem, by the way that the two women also jumped. This time though the fear was replaced by interest.

"Good morning Itachi-san!" they chorused, and Itachi barely glanced their way as he walked over to the stove. The young man wrinkled his nose in disgust as he glanced at what Kisame was cooking.

"Fish soup?"

"Yup"

"Whatever" Itachi muttered, and started to rummage around for a small pot. After that, he gained some materials and began to work on a meal. After that, he alternated by grabbing another small pot, and finally a pan. The small pot was filled with milk and the pan now had two eggs heating in a thick goop since Itachi had beated them together.

"Done" Kisame said, grabbing mittens so he could remove the pot to the counter. Itachi barely glanced at him and his fish soup before he went to finishing his own things. Kisame began to move the soup around and one of the women walked over with a bowl. While this happened Itachi turned off the milk and had plated his egg, and grabbed some already made bread so he could eat. The other thing he was cooking in the pot was obviously not yet finished, and he seemed like he was placing more vegetables into it.

"Do you seriously think he'll eat this?" One of the women quietly asked.

"Heh, what choice does the brat have" The other scoffed. It was obvious she did not like whom they were going to feed that to.

"Well, there is nothing more since its early" Kisame said, "But it's not the only choice"

"Yeah, yeah, so who's going to take it to him, I certainly will not be the one" the first lady scoffed again, also being the one to look to least like him.

"I'll take it to him" Kisame sighed, "The two of you are worthless"

Gingerly grabbing the concoction of Fish soup, Kisame carried the simple bowl onto the dining area. Sasuke was sitting there alone in the center seat, looking bored. He glared when he saw him coming, his eyes then going to the bowl. "What you bring?" he asked, sounding casual and threatening at the same time.

Kisame grinned, only Sasuke. "Here you are brat, fish soup"

Sasuke flinched back from the bowl. His eyes traced over the white foamy substance in the bowl. His stomach churned a little when the awful smell hit his nostrils. "Fish soup" Sasuke deadpanned and turned to glare at Kisame again. "You've got to be kidding me"

"Wish I were kid, but these is the house special for today"

Scowling and turning back to the bowl of white goop, Sasuke slapped it away. The bowl fell to the side, falling over Kisame's shoes. "Look at that, it's ruined. Why don't you clean it up?"

Kisame's left eye twitched. This is one of the reasons why the women would not come and serve Sasuke, "Right away, you little brat" Kisame on the other hand was angry. The least he could have done was ask him to take it back. No, now he had stinky fish soup all over his fucking shoes! Did Sasuke even know how much they cost and how long it would take to wash? Fuck, there was no guarantee that they would ever be rid of the smell of boiled fish.

Either way, at least the little prick was going to starve. Walking back into the kitchen he stomped over to the counter to grab some cleaning towels. "Something wrong" Itachi said as he walked over with a bowl in his hands.

"That fucking brat dropped the fish soup on my shoes," Kisame roared. "I swear"

"The brat?" Itachi asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Sasuke" Kisame sighed, "He came in looking for breakfast, and I take him some and acts ungrateful."

"You took Sasuke, _fish soup_," Itachi stated.

"There's nothing else, he asked for something and I got it for him"

"Kisame, you took him _fish soup._ Would it have been something you yourself would have eaten?" Itachi asked.

"Well no," Kisame admitted. He would have not eaten that fish soup.

"Then, his reaction was expected, wasn't it."

"God such justification" Kisame crossed his arms, "What are you doing anyways?" he asked as he watched Itachi turn off the stove and pour golden colored soup into a bowl. It looked good, and it even smelled invitingly.

"Chicken soup" Itachi responded.

"Ah, it looks good. Can I have some?"

Finishing topping off the bowl with rice and morsels of chicken, potatoes, carrots, and broccoli, Itachi nodded his head. "You can have the rest."

Itachi then moved to walk towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as soon as Kisame was out of sight. It served him right to get fish all over his precious shoes. Problem now was that Sasuke was still hungry and he was clueless when it came to kitchen work. What was he going to do about breakfast now? Deciding that there was nothing else he could do, and that he was not even going to make sure that Kisame cleaned the floor, he stood up. He much rather starve!<p>

Just as he pushed his chair back, he paused when the door opened again. For a moment he was expecting to see Kisame there, but instead was greeted by that servant…he forgot his name. Either way, the servant Naruto got him for his present. In fact, now some of what happened yesterday evening was coming back. The party, this servant claiming he was sick, feeding him something disgusting that made him vomit and really exhort himself.

However, everything after that was a blinding blank.

He scowled as he came near, but also noted that he had not said a word. The man then placed a bowl before him, and he glanced at it. Instantly his mouth watered as he looked at the contents and the smell hit his nose. It smelled so good. Sasuke reminded himself that he was not supposed to show any kind of interest and turned to glare at the man "What's this?" He demanded.

"Chicken soup" The man responded, "Would you like some milk to drink, or do you prefer tea?"

Sasuke blink, "What's your angle?" he demanded.

The man raised an eyebrow at him, "My angle, what are you talking about"

"I mean what's your deal," Sasuke pointed at the soup "How do I know this is not a trick, and why the hells are you even bringing me breakfast. I never asked you."

"There is no deal" The man responded, "And, it's what I was hired to do. Serve you, I'd figure you'd still be feeling a little sick and might want something light, yet at the same time filling to better help you get better"

"Why" Sasuke demanded

Itachi sighed; he was not going to indulge Sasuke at all. He was not force-feeding the boy either. "Look, you can eat it or not, I'll leave you to your decision. Unless there is something else I can do for you, I won't cook for you again unless you ask."

Sasuke felt like gapping when the servant told him that. The man did not even flinch or start bowing up and down trying to please him. When he saw that he was leaving, he called back "I want milk" and turned towards the soup. He was not sure if the servant had even listened to him, but for now, he was focused on the soup.

Grabbing the spoon that was already settled within the soup he moved it a little and then brought some to his mouth. It was hot, but not enough to burn his mouth. Flavor bursted into his mouth, making him feel even hungrier that he started to eat a little faster. The carrots, the potatoes, and even the broccoli tasted too good, and the last he started to eat was the chicken. Sasuke then picked up the bowl and sipped up the soup. The bowl was finished by the time the servant returned with a tall glass of warm milk.

"Good?" he asked.

Sasuke licked his lips, catching the servant's attention to them. Itachi placed the milk in front of Sasuke who took it, "What was your name again, servant?" Sasuke asked, and then sipped his milk.

The man lifted an eyebrow, "Itachi"

"Like a weasel?" Sasuke asked and started to finish his milk.

"Yeah, like a weasel. Is that all?"

Sasuke pushed the chair back and got to his feet. At that moment Kisame entered the room as well, with a towel to clean the floor were the fish soup had been dropped. Sasuke felt a smirk cross his lips, "Weasel, why don't you help Kisame clean up his mess by shoving his face into it"

Kisame's eyes widen, and he dropped on his knees to clean the spill. "It's alright, prince, I can shove my own face in" Kisame did not need to be degraded and he did not need Itachi to do anything. Kisame was about to shove his face in when Itachi's voice stopped him.

"No, Kisame, don't" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the 'prince' in front of him. The boy was lovely, gorgeous even, but he was so ugly on the inside. Like an apple, red on the outside, black on the inside. This boy was rotten.

"It's okay Itachi, I can do it. The prince asked it of me"

Sasuke scowled, "Shut up Kisame, I asked the weasel to do it for you not for you to do it yourself. You suck" He stuck his tongue out at Itachi. Itachi did not even bat an eyelash at Sasuke's childishness. Kisame decided that he would get to cleaning when all of a sudden he felt someone's foot hit him in the back of his head and he fell on the mess, face first.

Itachi's eyes widen, not expecting Sasuke to actually shove Kisame into the spilled soup. He would have thought he had spoiled the boy's fun and now the boy would ask him to do something else, but he had been wrong. On instinct, he grabbed Sasuke by the ear and pulled him away so Kisame could come up and breathe. "Ouch" Sasuke hissed and glared at Itachi, moving to slap his hand away, "Let go"

Itachi did so, but grabbed him by the arm and pointed towards Kisame, "Apologize to him"

Sasuke growled, "Why should I, he's _just_ a servant!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Apologize to him"

Sasuke spat on Itachi's face, pulled his arm away "No", and then stomped away. Itachi would have followed the little brat but instead wiped his face and turned to look at Kisame.

"Are you alright"

Kisame laughed a little as he finished cleaning and cleaned his own face, "I'm alright, nothing new when it comes to Sasuke"

Itachi frowned, "don't brush it off, someone has to teach him manners"

"Sasuke and manners that would be the day" Kisame picked himself up. "Oh well, let's hope that it isn't so bad when he comes in here demanding lunch" Itachi silently watched him go and then turned his attention to the bowl and glass of milk Sasuke had used. The boy had eaten fast and with hunger, as if he had not eaten for years. There was something going on with Sasuke, and he would do whatever it took to change him.

It was not right for Sasuke to get away with so much. Not even the two other princes acted this way.

* * *

><p>Sasuke scowled, where did that servant get off grabbing his arm like that and demand him to apologize! He did not have to do anything, and he never apologized to anyone. Glancing around his room though, he could not help but feel a nagging feeling in his chest. Fine, he had been wrong to push Kisame's face into the dropped soup, and yeah, he had no reason to do it but he had done it. He had wanted to hurt Kisame in a way, but at the same time Kisame was the only one that was ever nice to him and even made an effort to be good to him.<p>

Not like everyone else, whom he was sure talked about him behind his back.

Yet, he could not bring himself to apologize.

Dropping onto his bed, Sasuke felt as though this was the start of a bad morning. He had to do something to retaliate, he had to let that servant know that he could not come in here and start changing him in any way. Rubbing his ear where Itachi had grabbed him made him think about the way his aunt Kushina would grab his cousin Naruto when he had done something wrong. Itachi had not hurt him, but had tried to _discipline_ him…

Part of Sasuke felt happy. There was finally someone out there willing to challenge him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all that reviewed, and Well here's hoping you enjoyed this chapter. It'll get better as it goes along. Trust. <strong>

**Even though this is proving to be one odd and complicated story…**

**Please Review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

****Whatever It Takes****

**Chapter Four: **

Sasuke had not gone to the kitchen for lunch.

In fact, he had fallen asleep in his bed for the rest of the morning and the better part of the afternoon. His door had been locked so no one had come in and bothered him, and if they had knocked the door, Sasuke had not heard them. If it were up to him, he would remain in bed, but there was a specific reason why he had woken up.

He was hungry.

Sasuke had never been fond of sleeping so much, especially since his head felt so dizzy when he did it for so long. However, it had felt like he needed it. Getting out of bed, he stretched himself and walked over to the bathroom. A moment later, he walked out and headed towards the exit of his room. Looking around, confirmed that there was no one in the halls. So, he stepped out, part of him hoping that he wouldn't bump into his idiotic cousin, Naruto.

Just as he started to descend the stairs, he noticed that there was a group of people around the bottom floor. It looked like the people who had been invited to his birthday party never left. Except that now it looked as though Naruto was the center of attention as he talked loudly about how happy he was with his engagement. Kyuubi even looked proud standing beside Naruto like that, all-protective and stuff. Sasuke paused for a moment to look at them, and faintly smiled. His cousin had found himself a good man. Someone stable and willing to accept every part of him, but then again who wouldn't want to be with someone as bright faced as his cousin.

Naruto was always so natural at talking with people, always so warm and welcoming. Sasuke wondered often how he never got hurt by people he considered so close. Maybe it was his parents, his aunt and uncle never turned their back on him when he was younger, not even now, but Sasuke often feared that they would turn their backs on him. Naruto was their son, but he was only a nephew and they could easily send him away. As his brother did, like his father did, as if his supposed friends did, and lastly like his mother did when she died.

Shaking his head free of his gripping thoughts, Sasuke continued to descend ignoring everyone as he walked by and headed towards the kitchen. Everyone had stopped talking as soon as he had entered the room and gapped at him like always, but he did not have the time to humor them.

"Cousin Sasuke!" Naruto loudly called out and rushed towards him, while everyone else watched the blond go.

Kyuubi smiled, and then turned to everyone else "We'll see you at the dinner table, please, excuse us" with that, he also turned to leave.

Sakura and Ino both pouted. Neji on the other hand smirked; it was obvious Sasuke would join them for dinner. Lee and everyone else just continue to smile and chat amongst themselves having similar thoughts about the young prince joining them.

Sasuke had not stopped until he reached the kitchen and silently watched the servants cook. It always amazed him how they worked with the flames and other ingredients to make food. Sasuke wished he could make his own food you know, always know what was in it. He did not always trust what was given to him, but so far, it seemed that he had managed to stay alive. His eyes searched for Itachi then, and when they spotted him, he crossed his arms.

"Sasuke" Naruto came in, loudly, and grinning. This made the servants all stop what they were doing and turn to them.

"Prince, Naruto, Prince, Kyuubi, and Sasuke" Iruka greeted them. Sasuke glanced to the side to see that Kyuubi was right behind him, also smiling.

"Nice to see you out cousin" Kyuubi said.

"Are all three of you hungry, dinner is almost going to be ready" Iruka smiled apologetically as he walked over to them and bowed. Sasuke wanted to punch him in the face for even bending at the waist the way he did to greet them. Not as if he was doing that for him, Iruka respected Naruto and Kyuubi a lot more than he did Sasuke. And Sasuke was highly aware of this.

"We're okay" Naruto said, "We can wait."

"Okay," Iruka turned towards Sasuke now whom was looking to the side. "Is something wrong young one?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Sasuke questioned, not even looking at Iruka. This made the nice man flinch and Naruto to look at Sasuke pleadingly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

"Why are you still talking" Sasuke turned his head sharply to him.

"Sorry"

"Go away" Iruka nearly tripped over himself trying to get away from Sasuke. Part of him wanted to slap that boy's little smart mouth. However, he was the adult here and thus should know a lot better than to slap the little brat. No matter how much he wanted to!

"Hey Sasuke, why don't we go out to the dining table," Naruto said, and pointed to the door that lead outside and Kyuubi started to tug at his arm. Sasuke kicked him in the shin.

"Don't touch me, I can walk on my own" He chanced a glance towards Itachi. The man looked like he had not even noticed him. Scowling Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Naruto pulled him to a seat and Kyuubi followed them. They were seated, Naruto talking about how his engagement was coming soon and Kyuubi adding a few things here and there, on how it would all go.

After a while, more people started to pile in and greeted them. The last one was the king and the queen.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Kushina asked.

"Fine" Sasuke responded.

"I'm glad, oh and you haven't opened all your presents. Everyone still stayed so you can properly celebrate your birthday," Kushina continued. At this point Sasuke looked bored.

"How nice of them" He muttered.

"Really nice" Minato agreed.

"Hey Prince Sasuke" Both Ino and Sakura gushed with glitter in their eyes. Other than that, they just seemed to squeal, sigh, and swoon. That sure brought very good memories of some meaningless conversations girls provided.

"Prince Sasuke" Neji started, "Next year you will be coming of age. Have you given thought to marriage?"

"No" Sasuke was not even looking at Neji as he opted to look at Naruto who was making funny faces. He knew Naruto was trying to get him to laugh, but it was not working.

"Well, maybe you should give it thought. I'd offer you to think about considering me, if you like," Neji continued.

"Or you could consider me" Lee interjected, causing Neji to glare at him.

"No, Sasuke, you'll marry me right. We have something deep, special and meaningful," Sakura cried, dramatically reaching out her hand to try to touch him. Of course, she could not reach him over the table.

"Forget it forehead, Sasuke will choose me. Right sweetheart, you want to be mine," Ino purred, her eyes going seductive.

"I offered first" Neji growled, "So, what do you say to my proposal, Prince Sasuke"

Kyuubi glanced at Sasuke. The boy had not even been listening at all. He silently snickered as he watched everyone trying to get Sasuke's attention and not succeeding. The King and Queen were also amused by this, seeing as their son had a better chance at getting a reply from his cousin.

"Prince Sasuke," Neji called once more when he saw that Sasuke was not going to respond.

"What?" Sasuke turned his head, looking clueless but at the same time uncaring. He then gave Neji a questioning look.

Neji felt himself frown, "Would you consider my proposition?"

"What proposition?"

Neji looked aghast, but that was when the doors to the kitchen opened and the food began to be served for everyone. It changed the mood in the table as everyone focused on the delectable meals that were being served. There were a few items placed in the center but other than that, everyone had fried fish, with salad. Sasuke immediately pushed his plate of fish to the center of the table. Fish was the last thing on his mind of foods to eat.

Glancing around him saw that there were only dips and other things like beans and rice on the table. The salad did not even have tomato; after all, it was an egg and cheese salad. Sasuke then remembered Itachi saying that he was no longer going to cook anything for him, so that was it. Like always Sasuke was about to excuse himself from the table when a bowl of soup was placed in front of him, something soft and that appealed to him, he glanced up and was surprised to see Itachi there.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Egg soup" Itachi said as he then placed down a tall glass of juice before him "and lemon juice" After that he grabbed the plate of fish "Fried foods are really not good for you right now" Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "You came in to the kitchen, I assume looking for food. Eat" with that, Itachi turned and left.

Sasuke watched him go, something deep within his chest exploded with a sort of joy. He couldn't explain what it was, but he not only felt glad but happy that Itachi was still going to feed him, only it still made him feel guilty for what he had done to Kisame. Once Itachi was out of his line of sight, he turned back to his soup, a frown on his face. Who was this stupid servant anyways? Sasuke then looked at Naruto and then at Kyuubi and saw them both eating their fish, neither seemed to have noticed that Itachi brought him a personal bowl of soup. Not even the people around him. Looking at his soup, Sasuke grabbed the spoon there and brought some to attentively taste. He had never eaten egg soup before.

He was pleased to note that it did not taste bad at all. It tasted good. He then noted that there were two egg whites swimming in his bowl of soup, along with rice and some other little vegetables. He picked at the vegetables, and ate the soup with the rice. Finally, he pocked an egg and was intrigued by the hard yellow yolk still in it. He sliced some of it and took a bite, noticing that it tasted good with the soup. Once more Sasuke ate heartedly, and only pause one time to take a sip of the lemonade.

It was a bit bitter, but tasted good as well as refreshing.

Naruto finally glanced his way, and drank what Sasuke knew was a heavy and overly sweet juice. Finishing it, Naruto grinned his way, "I'm done, are you done?"

"Can't you see I'm still eating?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He knew his cousin practically inhaled his food, but that did not constitute for him to do the same.

Naruto frowned and looked over his cousin's bowl. "What are you eating?"

"Soup" Sasuke answered, shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

"It looks good," Naruto said. "But no one else got soup"

"Yeah, because they're losers" Sasuke reprimanded, and remained focused to his meal. Naruto on the other hand smiled as he watched his cousin eat. This was actually one of the first times that he actually saw Sasuke eat so heartedly. In fact, it left no room for Sasuke to spit out food, or even pretend to knock it down. Sasuke usually was known for being a fussy eater, and when he did not like something would spit it back out, and he didn't care where. He was known for knocking plates over the table to other plates, or even on the floor to make everyone else clean his mess. Or most of the time just shove it aside and go on without eating anything. Naruto was glad Sasuke was eating though. For the first time since yesterday, he also noted that Sasuke looked livelier and a bit healthier than he had before. It was probably why now he had a healthier appetite as well.

Whatever Itachi had given Sasuke yesterday had helped his cousin a lot. Although he doubted that, it did much, too actually help Sasuke's personality. Naruto then glanced at Kyuubi and gave him thumbs up. It was the okay that Sasuke was going to be all right and back to his normal self in no time. The night before everyone had been worried about Sasuke, as the boy had to be carried to bed after knocking out. Naruto had been frantic, thinking Sasuke was going to die but Kyuubi had appeased him. Then he had been worried all day today when his cousin did not leave his room, but according to Kisame, Sasuke had eaten breakfast.

However, Naruto needed to see that Sasuke was all right on his own.

"Will you quit staring at me?" Sasuke asked his tone slightly angry as he reached for the rest of his lemonade.

"Sure, once you tell me what you want to do?" Naruto looked enthusiastic.

"Nothing"

Naruto pouted, "So you don't want to hang out and open all your new presents?" Naruto asked, trying to look hurt that his cousin would not want to.

"I don't really care for presents" Sasuke licked his lips and looked at the now empty glass of lemonade. Once more, his meal had left him full and satisfied.

"You always say that" Naruto complained, "Besides, I haven't seen you all day today. It's the least you can do to hang out with us, you know" Naruto then gave him a pleading look and Sasuke knew what was coming: A war of begging, whining, and bitching.

"Fine"

"Yes" Naruto cheered, and stood up. "Let's go!"

"Uh, where is he going" Kushina asked, eyes wide as she watched her son suddenly run out of the dining room.

Sasuke shrugged, "Who knows,"

* * *

><p>"Happy belated birthday, prince Sasuke"<p>

Everyone chorused at once, but Sasuke was more interested in reading the papers that Pein assigned to every young male he brought from another village, or country. Curled into his chair with his legs crossed he skimmed through them all. Sasuke had Itachi's official and legal papers, birth certificate, as well as all rights to him. Itachi really was his. Well, technically on paper, but that still meant that he had power over Itachi's life. He could do whatever he wanted to do with these papers and even ruin Itachi's life! However, Sasuke had never had a personal servant before, someone that would only serve him and was not expected to serve or even listen to anyone else. His goal was not to ruin Itachi in such a way, he was sure of that.

There were better ways to do that that were a lot more fun.

However, to have such rights over one person…where they all crazy to give him such rights…Sasuke turned towards Itachi's birth certificate again confused ' _Day of birth, June nine, birth height, weight, doctor that delivered him…hmmm, Born in Sharigan…but he was found in Akatsuki. From what is written on the notes, he and his family migrated there. However, Sharigan, that's my birthplace as well. Mother moved away from Konoha and uncle Minato said that she was dead set on giving birth to me there.' _

Sasuke had never been able to go to his birthplace, and wondered if perhaps he could ask Itachi about it. But then again, he did not want to come up as friendly just because Itachi cooked good food. No, he will make Itachi's life a living hell if he has to! Sasuke then turned towards the medical records and read them. Itachi had not had much good health when he was younger, even almost lost his vision, but it seemed that recently his health had climbed. Itachi had been taken into a shelter and even taught kids, and he had been fourteen, now he was eighteen. Itachi had a neat record.

Sasuke then started to turn to the end, his eyes almost widening. '_Psychiatric help, age eight. His father brought him in…_'

"Sasuke" Naruto said, placing a hand over the papers, "Aren't you listening? We are all wishing you a happy birthday and the reasons why, do you want to open your presents now?"

Sasuke scowled, "Move your hand, dobe" And with that pushed the blond boy away so he could continue to look over the papers. Of course, he did not get a chance as Naruto snatched them away.

"Seriously Sasuke, you can look at them later" With that, Naruto returned them to their original folder and handed them back to Sasuke. Sasuke really wanted to read over everything, finding it interesting, but it was impossible to do so with someone like Naruto around him. Tucking the papers close to his chest, he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, where are the presents?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up and then Sasuke glanced up to see that Kyuubi was handing him something. "That is from mom and dad," Naruto said. Sasuke grasped the box; it was wrapped in blue and began to open it. He was not surprised to find a new pair of robes and clothing encased within. Seeing that there was nothing else, he set it aside. "Okay" Sasuke glanced at Naruto and shrugged.

"My turn" Sakura jumped up, "I hope you like it" the girl blushed as she handed him her box. Sasuke cautiously opened it only to find chocolates inside of it.

Sasuke shoved it back into her hands. "I hate sweets" Sakura looked dejected, but then she was shoved to the side and Ino placed her own present into his lap. Sasuke opened it only to find a blank notebook within, along with a set of pens in different colors.

"Hope you like it"

Sasuke shoved it towards Naruto and nodded once to Ino. She looked dishearten that he had not even picked up the notebook at all. Lee stepped up next. "Here, my prince"

Sasuke was perplexed by the weight of the box, and when he opened it he was a little shocked to find blocks. "What is this?"

"It's for you to work out your arms, by lifting those blocks" Lee began to explain a whole regimen of workout.

"I see" Sasuke shoved it towards Naruto and waved a hand at Lee. Lee excitedly grinned and moved aside to let Shino step up next. The silent man handed Sasuke a small box. Inside there was a glass cube, and inside of it there was a tarantula. The cube was also easy to open; it looked like the cube was only an item to transport it around "And what do you expect me to do with this?"

"Whatever you please, as long as it won't harm it"

"Right" Sasuke shoved it towards Naruto who jumped back perplexed, "I'll look after it." Shino nodded his head and moved aside. Neji had been meaning to get towards Sasuke, but once more, he was beat. Kiba was the next one, and he held a relatively big box towards Sasuke. The small prince opened it to reveal a small puppy inside. Sasuke moved back as the pup jumped up and barked towards him, its teeth flashing in a little grin. "A puppy" Sasuke muttered, displeased.

"Oh my gosh, a puppy!" Naruto cheered. The blond man looked so excited over the prospects of getting a puppy. Then again, Sasuke was not stupid. He shoved the pup back into the box and closed it, before shoving it towards Kiba.

"It's a cute pup, but I won't accept"

"Really" Kiba looked dejected. Back in his country, a way of proposal was to give a puppy away, and if they were not of age, it would mean a promise to get married. Sasuke did not want that. "Well it was worth a shot, I shall try again though"

"Whatever"

"Ah man, Sasuke that puppy was cute"

"Then get Kyuubi to get you one"

Hinata walked forward then, silently handed him a box. "It's a present from me and my sister," she said in a quiet tone. Sasuke opened it to find a book. Hinata watched him shove it towards Naruto and moved back. Now, Neji moved in, shoving his box in front of Sasuke.

"Here, from me," he bowed, trying to seem proper.

Sasuke opened it and looked unimpressed by the gem inside. It was a jeweled white diamond crested marker, which would sign him as being courted by the Hyuuga. Sasuke recalled Naruto's words on how Neji was waiting for him to come of age and quickly closed it and shoved it towards the Hyuuga's chest. "Look, I am not accepting any kind of promises of proposals or anything, so back off" with that, Sasuke stood up, the papers of his servant in hand and left the room.

It had been just as uneventful as he expected it to be. At least now that it was over he was free to read the papers.

Neji on the other hand was gapping, and Kiba was laughing loudly. He had not been expecting Sasuke to realize what his was. Either way, the little prince was one-step away from him.

* * *

><p>Itachi was helping Kisame clean the kitchen top and dishes when the older man said something that made Itachi raise an eyebrow. "You don't look much like a servant"<p>

"What would you call a servant then?" Itachi asked, picking up a towel to dry his hands as he finished. Kisame looked him up and down and then shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, me, I guess"

"You're still human" Itachi moved away.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Kisame started "How did Pein find you, in the streets," it seemed like a reasonable question to ask. Of course, Itachi did not have anything against answering either.

"He saw me walking; he asked me if I wanted a better opportunity to work in another area. At that moment, I was thinking about leaving Akatsuki back to Sharigan, when I decided why not. At least I would get away from Akatsuki." Itachi shrugged, "And here I am now, finding a new path, and hopefully it would lead to something else."

"You do realize that all your papers and rights will be given to Sasuke to do with as he pleases." Kisame lifted an eyebrow, "You're good as dead if that kid does anything to them that would jeopardize your identity"

"Hn" Itachi looked to the side. He knew what those papers had. However, he was not going to say anything. Part of him hoped Sasuke would not read them, and if he did that, he said nothing and did not ask questions. His past was not the brightest, and it was not the easiest. Sometimes he thought it was better off forgotten, "I'll be going to my room now"

"Itachi" Kisame called out, but Itachi was already gone.

* * *

><p>Sasuke locked the door to his room and walked across it towards his small-personalized desk. Once there, he pulled back his chair and set the papers of his servant on the top. Sitting down, he opened them again, reading them over. As he had read before, Itachi was a normal boy, his birth certificate. Born in Sharigan, his mother's name was Uchiha Izuna, his father Uchiha Madara, born on July 9. The medical records of his health, all clear until the age of eight.<p>

That was when psychiatric papers came in, notes. They interested Sasuke a lot right now, for his servant to have that kind of help was not normal. You know, who cares about a servant, so why care about their mental health to help them. Why not just toss them into the crazy house all together, it was what was usually done.

Opening the files, Sasuke began to read.

'_Age eight, first session. Uchiha Itachi is a very intelligent boy. He is pleasant, but he did not open up. Uchiha Itachi, session two, he mentioned something about a man…a man that he claims fills his mind with the need to hurt people. He wants to hurt people_.' Sasuke blinked, '_Itachi claimed that the man comes to him at night and whispers, words of death. Uchiha Itachi session three, he didn't seem to want to speak about anything this time, his eyes looked empty. There is something about him that is not right, but he hides it well. Itachi hides his feelings so well it's hard to know what he is thinking…but I asked if the man had come and talked to him again…he said that the man told him not to tell.' _Sasuke continued to read similar eateries, of Itachi being a small boy who heard things from a man. It seemed like he was unstable. Finally, Sasuke started to read more, coming to a more violent eateries.

Before he knew it, he was nearing the end.

'_Uchiha Itachi, session fifty, he's back again and his responses are getting scarier. The man he says is threatening his family and himself. I've taken into account each session, I have no doubt in my mind that the man is his father! I confronted Itachi about it and he did not deny it. What is going on. I need to speak with his parents.' _Sasuke blinked once more, that was the last entry of all the sessions. Itachi was released from there after completing two years. After that, there was nothing. In fact it just jumped to Itachi living in Akatsuki and his little accomplishments there as a teacher and servant. Sasuke placed those papers aside and started to look over other things. There were pictures. Itachi's mother looked an awful lot like his, except her hair was shorter and she had more present lips that pouted out. Itachi's father had wild raven hair, an angry expression on his face with slight marking over his eyes. He looked familiar, but Sasuke could not understand why.

Those followed pictures of Itachi at the age of eight, Itachi as an infant, and Itachi at thirteen years of age and many others. Then Itachi's legal residence to Sharigan, Akatsuki, and Konoha, as well as his independence number, Sasuke set those papers aside when he shifted a little back and a small paper fell to the ground.

He frowned, and then leaned down to pick it up.

Sasuke looked it over and his eyes widened, it was Itachi's _**birthrights**_. His parent's bank accounts, properties, and titles, everything that as the son of an Executive of politics would have. Itachi was more than noble, Itachi was high class, with both titles of Lord, and Executive, '_what is someone of high-class birth doing here as a servant?' _Sasuke wondered. Then he placed that to the side and moved back to the last entry of Itachi's Psychiatric testing…something happen then. Something happened that left Itachi independent from his parents and his papers vulnerable.

At least whatever had happened in the past, Itachi was kept from all his rights. Sasuke is known for his sharp mind, and there were several things that could have happened. Itachi's parents could have lost the land in a way, maybe even the accounts, or if not… '_Is Itachi hiding his past?' _

* * *

><p><strong>Like or no like, I am going to continue this story and those who like it well, thank you for reading it and enjoying it as well as your reviews. Despite me not really having time to reply to them, I am thankful that you took the time to review. :)<strong>

**So see you guys around and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

******Whatever It Takes******

**Chapter Five: **

The next day Sasuke woke up pretty much feeling like himself. Like every morning, he went to bathe and he dressed, as he wanted. For today a simple shirt and some trouser would do. Pulling on his shoes, he went over to his desk. He had left Itachi's papers on top of the desk last night and then had prepared and gone to sleep. He had a decision to make, confront Itachi about his high-class status, or just keep his mouth shut and not say a thing. For now though, Sasuke straightened all the paper, placing Itachi's birthrights on top and opened the bottom cabinet of his desk. He then filed the papers away, carefully before closing it and locking it for good measure.

After that, he went down stairs. Only Naruto and Kyuubi were down there. They both looked like they were flirting with each other, already so early in the morning. This caused Sasuke to make a sound of disgust. "You two should get a room"

"And Sasuke's cheery little self is back!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"We should throw a party," Naruto added, jumping towards his smaller cousin and glomping him in a hug.

"Ugh, dobe, you're suffocating me!"

Sasuke shoved Naruto off him, but his arm was grabbed. "Come on, let's get something to eat!" Naruto claimed and before Sasuke knew it, he was sitting at the dining table; waiting for a breakfast that he was not even sure was going to come.

Of course, Kisame came out first and he looked happy to serve both Kyuubi and Naruto a breakfast of pancakes and heavy amounts of syrup. It was no wonder his cousin was always so full of energy with all the sugar he consumed every day. "Thank you Kisame" Naruto cheered, licking his lips as he dug into his pancakes.

"You're welcomed" Kisame then turned and left. Sasuke tapped his fingers on the tabletop, but a minute later Itachi walked out with his breakfast. This time Sasuke took his time to inspect him, Itachi sure did not look like a servant with the way he carried himself. Not that Sasuke ever thought Itachi looked like nothing less than handsome and attractive, not that he would confess that to anyone. Should he approach the subject now? Things were always better done sooner than later, at least that is what he had always been taught.

"Good morning Itachi!" Naruto loudly greeted.

"Morning" Itachi responded less enthusiastic. He placed a plate of Scrambled eggs, and two slices of bread. Accompanied by that was a tall glass of warm milk. Soft food, Sasuke thought as he looked at it. If anyone else would have brought him such food he would have dumped it on their head, but he found himself hungry enough to want to eat it. Besides, the thought of getting Itachi in any way never crossed his mind.

Itachi, seeing that Sasuke was not going to say anything or even complain decided to move away "Hey, weasel" Sasuke called when he started to move.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk, so I'll see you after breakfast." Was all that the prince said, not even glancing up to look at him. Itachi nodded.

"As you wish" and left. Naruto and Kyuubi watched the little interaction, with curiosity and amusement. The two of them, Itachi and Sasuke, were just so weird, well, in the sense of how they acted towards each other.

After he was finished with breakfast, Sasuke stood up and was soon joined by Itachi. Itachi on the other hand figured that Sasuke was finally going to start ordering him around. He wondered what the boy would have him do, but whatever it was, he was not going to do anything that would hurt anyone else. "I'll see you later cousin!" Naruto called as they exited.

"We have to talk with your mother and father today," Kyuubi, reminded him.

"Your right, about the marriage" Naruto nodded, his face serious. "I can't believe it, one more week and we get married, I'm so excited!" Naruto started to bounce. This caused Kyuubi to smile.

"As am I," he offered his arm, "Shall we go"

Naruto nodded, "Yes" and took his arm and both stood up and headed out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked up stairs and Itachi followed. Itachi watched Sasuke for a moment and then around his surroundings. The halls were wide, painted in rich colors of warm brown and gold. The doors were tall, and as they walked further down the hall, there was only one door that stood apart from all the others, a tall black door. Sasuke paused beside it and placed his hand on it, "This is my room," He explained. "In case you need to find me or something" He then pushed the doors open. "I conduct all business in here, if you ever need to negotiate something"<p>

Itachi followed Sasuke inside, his eyes going around the neat room. Well for the most part, the floors were black; a red carpet surrounded the bed. A bed that had the covers unmade and the pillows hazardously thrown around it, almost like a cocoon. Other than that, the bed is big, for four people at the most but it took only a small amount of the room. On the side was a little night stand, a window on the other side of the bed and on the other far corner a small-personalized desk.

Sasuke was colored as a brat, but it would seem that the boy was also pretty efficient and smart. "I clean my room, so you don't have to. I was never fond of servants touching my things" But then again, the way he spoke, it was as if a barbarian raised him.

"You don't have to call them servants; they are the staff of this house, are they not?" Itachi asked, giving Sasuke a hard look. The small raven waved him off and then walked to his desk. It seemed that Sasuke was in deep need to be taught some respect.

"Sit" Itachi moved towards the desk, but did not sit. If Sasuke said that this was about negotiations, there was only one thing the boy would want to know about, his papers. Sasuke on the other hand watched him, silent. Frowning, the boy started his speech by saying, "You suck,"

"Excuse me"

"Idiot, aren't you listening? I said you suck, you come in here acting like you can challenge me, and you never tell anyone that you were born into a high-class family" This is not what Itachi had been expecting. He had always been questioned about his time under psychiatric studies, but never about this.

"How did you find out?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Your birthrights, seriously, it's not as if you can hide it"

Itachi crossed his arms, "You are then the first to find those. Last I remember, my birthrights were lost"

"Well, you have 'em, are you hiding something? Or is it that you enjoy being bossed around as a servant, pathetic" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. When Sasuke did that, it reminded Itachi a little about himself. He shook his head. No, there were other reasons why he was here as a servant. Reasons that Itachi would much rather leave in the past so he can move on with his future, a much better future for himself now that he no longer had a family he wanted something new. He doubted Sasuke could understand that.

He should not have to explain himself to Sasuke, but he had to give the boy something to get him off his case. "No, I don't. Especially not from brats like you, but, what other alternative do I have? My parents name has been dragged through the ground and is up to me to build it right up with new credibility." Itachi narrowed his eyes, "I can't access any of the titles and the accounts until I am twenty-one, but before that I have started my own account, I want to start something with honest money"

"Good credibility, heh" Sasuke smiled. He understood how much credibility mattered in life. He was after all a bastard child his mother had with some man, and that alone had practically disowned him. "Let's see if you can accomplish that when you are serving someone like me"

"Am I going to have to shadow your every move?"

"Is that a challenge?"

It suddenly made sense when Sasuke said that. The boy was now challenging him Sasuke wanted him to retaliate. He wanted him to match his moves with something else. The boy was, if not consciously, then subconsciously hungry for someone to discipline him and put him in his place. Perhaps it was something more, but whatever it was, he was willing to do whatever it took to meet it. He just hoped he was the right person to do this.

"It is. Are you going to cry if I bend you over my knee and spank you?"

Sasuke felt an unfamiliar shiver run down his spine, it was certainly not fear, "You wouldn't dare"

Itachi smirked, "You have no idea what I am capable of, but if you challenge, I'll gladly meet it. If it will teach you manners"

Sasuke laughed then, a real laugh. He was having fun. Itachi was not like any other adult, Sasuke felt like he understood him in a way. "No one has been able to teach me manners, not even my own mother" The reason, silently Sasuke thought to himself, being because she is dead. She left him when he was young. He could not find it in himself to forgive her for leaving him.

Itachi wanted to smile; Sasuke's laugh was just so rich that it made him feel elated that he had caused it. Not that he would ever show or even say that it did. It was nice to have Sasuke act like a kid, but he wished he would become less rude, or at least know when to show respect. "But I am not your mother that makes it so much more different"

"I would hope so" Sasuke jumped up then, out of his chair. He did not want to think of any of this anymore, he wanted some air, "I'm bored, let's go for a walk outside in the garden,"

"As you wish," Itachi uncrossed his arms and followed the small raven out of the room. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, shot him a small smile, and continued down the stairs. After that, they crossed the bottom floor all the way to the back, and Sasuke slid open a huge glass door. The sun was warm outside, the air was sweet scented, and the grass looked wide and green. It was a remarkable sight.

"This is the gardens; I bet you haven't been here"

"No, I haven't" Itachi said, looking around. The huge garden before him had its own pond, as well as what looked to be swans walking around it. Sasuke gestured for him to follow him.

"Just so you know, Kakashi cleans everything, and he's also a huge pervert." Sasuke pointed towards the pond and then towards the stable. There were horses in there, and it looked like there was a male with silver hair sitting on a small stool, an orange book in his hands, and a horse in front of him waiting to be groomed, "A miracle he hasn't raped an animal, really" Sasuke slyly commented.

"Ah"

"Come on, let's go sit over there" Sasuke nodded his head towards a gazebo and Itachi took in the sight of the tall white structure. Sasuke did not wait for him to agree, and just walked over to it leaving Itachi with no other choice then to follow him. If he was going to serve Sasuke properly, then he needed to learn more about the boy to do a better job at it.

* * *

><p>Back inside of the palace, Kyuubi and Naruto sat facing Minato and Kushina, as they conducted a meeting of their own. They were talking about what would be happening before they got married, and certain rules that they had to follow. So far, Naruto had been pacified enough to not shout at his father for their ridiculous traditions.<p>

"I know that your marriage is coming soon," Minato said, "And that is why I believe that for the last two days, both of you should be completely separated."

At this, Naruto jumped, "But dad, it's not like we've even had sex yet!" he shamelessly complained, "I don't think I could sleep in my bed all alone again, I'd miss Kyuubi way too much"

"It's all about sacrifice, son" Minato explained, his eyes hard. Kushina who was sitting beside him placed a hand over his, in support. They both knew their son was strong and he could do this, they just really needed Naruto to understand the meaning to this particular separation.

"Just trust your father, sweetheart, it's weird, but even your father and I had to go through with it. It helps the heart grow fonder"

Naruto huffed, and crossed his arms. Kyuubi beside him smiled and placed a hand over his head to ruffle the yellow hair "Don't worry my love; everything is going to be alright. Only for two days, and then we'll be together again,"

Naruto sighed, looking into Kyuubi's golden eyes made him feel like he could conquer all. "Alright" He nodded, submitting to the wishes of his fiancée. "But just two days and no more" Kyuubi leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Of course, no more than that"

"Oh yeah, you listen to him" Minato pouted, watching his son look so comfortable with his soon to be husband. It was something hard to take in. It seemed like just yesterday Naruto was a small child looking for only his father's confirmations, and care, and now, his son had someone else in his life. Kids these days just grew up too fast!

"Sorry dad, you lost your little boy now." Naruto grinned once more bouncing on the balls of his feet, "I'm getting married! In just a week, seven days from now, I can't believe it. And everything is ready? I'll also be able to go to Nine Tails Village! I can't wait." Naruto talked fast, not once stopping for a breath as he ran over himself with words.

"Calm down, we still have to do the appointed rituals" Kyuubi reminded him.

"Can't stop me, from loving all of this" Naruto punched a fist to the air, causing everyone to laugh.

"I can see" Kyuubi managed, as he regained his breathing.

"It reminds me of our engagement," Minato said as he grasped his wife's hand, brining it over to place a kiss at the top of it, "You were just as excited as our son is"

Kushina blushed, "That's true, but It's because I was getting married to the man I love!" She leaned into him, a large smile on her face.

"I love you too" He leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Ah, mom, dad, not in front of us! My eyes!" Naruto complained.

* * *

><p>Since they sat down, there had been nothing but silence between both ravens. It was comfortable, and Sasuke just wanted to keep relaxing like that. Although, he knew it could not last.<p>

"I've been thinking about setting the tarantula in Iruka's room, you know" Sasuke said as he looked up at the blue sky. He had just spotted Iruka walking their way, he knew what he wanted, and frankly, he did not care much for it. Itachi, on the other hand, was seated beside him on the other chair. Itachi had been contemplating Sasuke's looks, and how beautiful he was, yet the image was ruined as soon as the boy opened his mouth. Could he not say something else? Itachi thought about it once more thought, about what Sasuke said. God, maybe if he actually talked dirty, not disrespectfully, that would be hot.

Sasuke turned to him, giving him an expectant look. Itachi reigned in his strange thoughts and gave him a firm look and said, "Don't"

"Why shouldn't I?" Sasuke looked back at the sky, feeling petulant. He needed a reason. A valid reason that would spare Iruka and he had none so Itachi might as well have one.

"You sound as if he wronged you" Itachi said as he closely watched Sasuke, silently wondering what was going through the boy's mind. It almost seemed like there was something there that gave Sasuke the reason to be cruel. Although, that had to change, Sasuke's own need for vengeance had to come to a stop. It would gain him nothing but enemies in the end.

Sasuke dropped his head, his eyes hard and cold, "He did"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke seemed to be opening up easily, so he decided to ask why, but Iruka interrupted him from doing so. "Prince Sasuke, there you are, do you have any idea what time it is? Well, it's time for your lecture!" Iruka was there; the elder servant was ranting and raving while holding a stack of heavy books. Sasuke turned his eyes to Iruka, a distant coldness coming over them that had Itachi wondering what the man had done to wrong him. So far, he had not seen such an expression on Sasuke when it came to the other servants, and something told him it was a bad idea to cross Sasuke.

"You bore me with your lame lectures" Sasuke placed a hand on top of the books Iruka had slammed onto the table as soon as he had said that, and shoved them off. Iruka quickly caught them and placed them back.

"Bore you? I am…I am sorry really, but it is my duty to teach you. The king gave the order" Iruka placed both hands on his hips, angrily trying to get Sasuke to do what he was told, but at the same time showing that he was nervous about what the boy was going to do to him, or even say. "Now, let's get some studying done"

"The king gave the order," Sasuke mocked. "Go fuck yourself; you don't want to teach me." Sasuke scoffed.

"Prince" Iruka looked perplexed as he sat down, "Watch your language. Now open your book to page two hundred and fifty, we'll be learning about the Konoha attack from the beast, Ichibi no Shukaku," Iruka ignored Sasuke's glares as he sifted through his lecture notes. Once more, the man was not listening to Sasuke and that pissed him off.

Sasuke placed an arm on the table and then his head to lean on his hand. There was suddenly a playful spark in his deep black eyes as they gazed over to Itachi, "Itachi, you were a teacher right?"

"You know I was" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "What does it have to do with your learning?"

"Just trying out a theory," Sasuke said, pulling his history book to himself. He then turned towards Iruka, "Tell me about Ichibi no Shukaku attack in Konoha Iruka, without looking in the book," He added, as Iruka seemed ready to read from his lecture notes.

"But…I…well, Shukaku" Iruka stuttered, "It was a last resort attack from Suna! When Konoha decided to freeze our …Suna's a…" Iruka wanted to curse. He could not get his thoughts straight and he felt pressured when Sasuke looked at him so heavily. It was as if his tongue was tied. He felt anger rise in him as Sasuke smirked, making him feel like a complete fool.

"Can you explain it to him, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, "Or are all teachers just for show?"

"Haven't you learned from him, or what?" Itachi asked, looking bored with the whole situation "It seems obvious that you know what it is. Otherwise you wouldn't be so confident towards my answer"

"Clever" Sasuke closed his book, giving up on finding the page he needed. "Just answer it" he said, giving Itachi an innocent look.

"What…but we've never covered that section before!" Iruka said, looking outraged. There was no way Sasuke knew it, and there was no way a servant like Itachi, whom Pein brought from the streets would know either!

"It wouldn't matter" Itachi said, turning to look at Iruka who was practically shaking in anger. "What Sasuke is telling you though, is that he's not being challenged, mentally" Itachi sighed, Iruka looked to get even angrier with his words. He turned his attention back to Sasuke and answered him, "The Ichibi no Shukaku attack on Konoha was Suna's last resort as Konoha froze their assets in order to try and make a deal with them. Suna did not want to listen, and did not care, with the lack of supplies going to Suna, they retaliated, and then war was declared. A beast named Ichibi no Shukaku was their choice of weapon as they attacked Konoha in surprise. The second huge war that Konoha faced, besides the ten tailed beast, and Sasuke, you need to show more respect for your elders, even when they don't meet your expectations" Itachi gave a hard look on the small smirking raven who looked like his point was proved.

"Don't tell me what to do" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Inside though, his heart was dancing. Itachi was smart enough to back up his own words. It was such an appealing trait, and something to expect from someone who came from high-class family. Sasuke found himself pleased with the fact that Itachi might not be as crazy as his papers told him. Itachi was not only handsome, and his voice not only sent shivers down his spine, every new thing he learned from Itachi delighted Sasuke.

Itachi had to raise an eyebrow when Sasuke gave him a look he had never been given before. It confused him a little, but he could not keep his eyes off the boy.

Iruka on the other hand was perplexed. He was looking through his notes as Itachi explained it, and it was as if the boy was reading straight out of his lecture. How did Sasuke know and how did Itachi know…He cleared his throat. This was not the time to indulge them, they were both still practically children! They were probably messing with him. Sasuke could have reviewed over and so could have Itachi and now is helping him get away without studying. That was not going to happen with him around! "Look, prince…the king has still assigned me to teach you. We can move on to another lecture and I can test you as well," He offered.

Sasuke scoffed, "I already covered the entire book, you'll have to step up your game"

Iruka was angry now, and slammed his hands down on the table, grabbing both ravens attention by now, "Quit being such a brat! All I ever do is teach you and teach you and give you the best, and yet all you ever do is act like you know everything, Well you don't know everything!" Iruka out of nowhere backhanded Sasuke across his face, making the small raven tilt his head to the side and nearly fall from his seat. Itachi jumped at this. "You have no idea how much I hate you!" Iruka was ready to punch the small boy when Itachi caught his fist, and pushed him back.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, and gently touched his split lip as it bled. That had hurt. He would have never expected Iruka to do such a thing. Although, he was just as equally as shocked when Itachi defended him, it stirred something deep within him, seeing Itachi come out of nowhere, and to step in front of him in such a way, Sasuke felt elated with his protector.

"How could you just hit a child like that?" Itachi hissed his eyes now a brilliant red color as fury boiled in every vein in his body.

Sasuke frowned with a mild glare, child. He was not a child.

Iruka shrunk back, in complete fear to Itachi. Those red eyes were similar to Sasuke's when he got angry, "I…Uh" his eyes turned to Sasuke and back to Itachi "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Itachi shoved him back, knocking him back into his chair where he cowered. It had hurt how he had hit the chair, but right now, he feared he was going to shit his pants more than about a small bump.

"It's alright Itachi," Sasuke said as he stood up, glaring at Iruka "I'll just tell my uncle what he did, so he can have him thrown to the streets" Sasuke's threat sunk Iruka's heart. It was not fair. He was going to lose everything for giving into his anger and slapping Sasuke.

Itachi sighed, calming himself and letting his eyes go back to normal as he turned to grasp Sasuke's arm as the little raven decided to march away and keep his threat. "You provoked him to it as much as he shouldn't have hit you, you should have kept respect."

Sasuke turned to Itachi with a glare, "He wouldn't have listened to me anyways! All I asked him is to challenge me mentally and he slapped me, let go!"

Itachi pulled Sasuke closer instead, "Why don't I just take the role of your teacher?"

This made Sasuke halt in his anger and look at Itachi with full curiosity, "You'll seriously become my teacher?" For some reason that made Sasuke incredibly happy. When Itachi nodded, Sasuke smiled, shocking Iruka completely. It was a much known fact that Sasuke smiled for no one. He would smirk, and he would sneer, but Sasuke never showed any genuine smiles. "I'll let him know, then" With that, the raven left.

Itachi watched him for a moment, glad he had pleased Sasuke, and turned back to the shaking Iruka who now looked so utterly shocked that the blood had drained from his face. Itachi raised an eyebrow at it, since it seemed the man was starring at Sasuke's departure as well. Easily slamming the table to the side, knocking it down, he gained Iruka's attention back to him again. "If I ever see you or hear that you've laid a hand on him again, I will personally make it my duty to make your life torture," Itachi hissed, dangerously, making Iruka feel like he was about to faint from everything that had happened in such a short time. If he had feared Sasuke, then you could just imagine how much his bones wanted to break out of his skin at the sight of a furious Itachi. "I'll make Sasuke look like an angel compare to the hell I can draw out, you'll learn what the term devil really entails."

Iruka swallowed hard, "I…I understand" he chocked.

Itachi moved away from him, "See that you do."

* * *

><p>"I heard that Iruka is now working in the gardens with Kakashi, he is so lucky. He doesn't have to touch a dish in his life ever again" A girl whined, and her friend next to her sighed.<p>

"Really, oh man. More work for us"

Itachi walked out of the kitchen. It was already around bedtime, and all of the day's events came crashing down on his mind.

He was finally able to think about what had happened today. Making sure that Sasuke was safe with that blond cousin of his that demanded his assistance with something, Itachi headed back to the servant quarters and his room. Most of the servants were still out finishing either their meals or just taking a moment to be with each other.

He had learned that Deidara and Sasori had a very interesting relationship. He also knew that Kisame liked to flirt with all the females, and occasional males, not only that, but being turned down excited him. He did not know much of the other people, since they did not talk to him, but some of the girls tried to make passes at him. One in particular named Erin would really flirt with him in an obvious way that bothered him. The other female seemed to back away when she came around. She was a short busty little female with long curly raven hair, and hazel eyes. Itachi was just glad Sasuke repelled most servants away. It was just a strange bunch of people, really. Yet, that was not what bothered him right now.

He didn't care how much any girl flirted with him, or how much anyone paid attention to him, his mind always went back to his most urgent predicament, Sasuke. Not only was he taking the role of his servant, but his teacher as well. With the upcoming wedding, the king had asked him to teach Sasuke proper etiquettes, as well a dressing. Sasuke had looked so pissed off about that, but Itachi had started to find himself labeling Sasuke as cute, as well as his constant source of amusement.

Ever since he felt the rise of possessiveness grip his heart when Iruka decided to strike Sasuke's perfect cheek. It was ridiculous really. He did not come here to be sidetracked. He had something to do and it was not to go around thinking some ostentatious little brat was actually cute. It bothered him that he had defended Sasuke in such a way and even meant his promise of pain to Iruka. It was not in his character to hurt people in any way, but he really felt like braking Iruka's bones.

If Sasuke had not spoken when he did, he would have very well twisted Iruka's fist right off. Sasuke's voice was enough to jolt him, and clear his head as to what he should do. It would not do good to be locked up just because Iruka slapped Sasuke. Moreover, it would not do good to show that side of him to Sasuke either. He never cared to show that side of him, it pained him.

Shaking out of his thoughts and any memories from the past they conjure, he headed to his small closet and changed into some comfortable sweats. Changing his shirt as well, he finally headed to bed. He might as well get some sleep and clear his mind, and further analyze this later. Whatever it was that Sasuke pulled out in him, he hoped it would not kill him.

He was here for one purpose alone, and that was to gain an honorable title, than the one his father had left their family with. It was up to him to do something different with his life.

He was not here to play around.

* * *

><p>Another update before going back to school, which is on monday already. I know, it's over, updates might slow down as a warning to all of you, but I will try to finish Kill Me, Junai, and Say Yes And Marry Me before posting anything else.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

****Whatever It Takes****

**Chapter Six**

Sasuke hated Naruto so much right now.

Did his cousin not understand that he wanted to go see Itachi? It was very nearly bedtime; he did not want to talk to the blond knucklehead. He had wanted to spend the last of his moments talking with Itachi, about what; it didn't matter to him at all. Sasuke's irritated thoughts were interrupted suddenly when his cousin began to talk once again, annoying him further, "You know I am getting married soon, right, and thanks to my parents, I have to cruelly be separated from Kyuubi. And I have no one else to spend my time with so I was wondering if for those two days you can spend them with me" Naruto turned wide blue eyes towards Sasuke.

Sasuke growled in annoyance, "Hell no, I don't need you hanging around me every single minute of the day!"

"Come on cousin!" Naruto whined, looking like he was about to burst out in tears. Sasuke did not care. He glanced around his room for anything that would distract him, and spotted his tarantula. There was still that which he needed to do. "Cousin," Naruto said but then blinked in confusion when Sasuke walked past him and grabbed something from the side of his bed. He felt his skin prickle at the thought of what it might be.

"Would you help me pull a prank, then?" Sasuke tilted his head and Naruto pouted. He was the only one that always helped Sasuke get away in his need for mayhem around their boring palace. Often times he would even join Sasuke in his little pranks, but lately he was tired of committing such things. He was about to marry, and he was deemed an adult, childish things had to end. But he had asked for it. He wanted to spend time with Sasuke, and that meant striking a deal with the devil himself. He was going to have to help Sasuke cause some mischief.

"Who wronged you this time?" he asked, almost warily as he shifted his feet.

Sasuke gave Naruto a hard look, "The servant, Iruka" Naruto's eyes widen. Sasuke knew that Naruto had some sort of respect in particular to this servant, so he might stop him. He hoped Naruto would pick his side though, and let him pull the prank. After all, Iruka was nothing to them and Sasuke was Naruto's cousin. Sasuke pushed past the astonished blond man, but was soon being followed.

"What did he do?" Naruto demanded, struggling to keep up with Sasuke "Iruka's the kindest servant there is!" His eyes widened when he spotted the object in Sasuke's hands.

"Kind, my ass" Sasuke hissed, remembering how he had slapped him. It had hurt, and now he wanted Iruka to hurt as well.

"I won't let you hurt him Sasuke, whatever he did to anger you I know he didn't mean it!"

"When you are angry, things you say are usually regrettable, but true!"

"Oh god, Sasuke, really, you must be special to anger someone as kind as Iruka!" Naruto yelled, feeling angry. He was ready to pull Sasuke back and take away the tarantula, if only he was not so afraid of the creature, "You are so childish! For someone that is nearly of age and seventeen, you act so much like a child"

"Will you shut up" Sasuke hissed, his tone quieted, and Naruto realized that Sasuke had not been listening to him. Naruto only then noted that in their brisk walking, they had made it to the servant's quarter. The place was slightly dark with little light, and terrifyingly silent. Sasuke was quick at walking, and knew the shortcuts around the palace, but it did not stop Naruto from keeping up with him and worrying. Shifting in his stance as Sasuke looked around, he wondered if for once, his cousin was lost.

A moment longer and Naruto started look around as well.

"What are you looking for?"

"I never asked Itachi where his room was," Sasuke said in a soft tone, trying to be careful in his walking. At this time, many servants took it as time to themselves and returned late to their beds. Still, he was wary that Itachi might be in bed already, or something. He did not want to wake anyone one up and Naruto's loud talking was going to give him away.

"I don't know where it is, Iruka assigned it to him" Naruto smirked when Sasuke glared at his loud tone.

"That bastard" Sasuke muttered darkly and once more Naruto was reminded of Sasuke's purpose.

"Don't curse him like that! I'm telling you Iruka is a kind man"

"I don't give a fuck what you think about him; to me he is evil and deserves to die!"

Naruto gasped at his cousin's choice of words, "You have to be kidding, and there is no way. You can't kill anyone, you are way too much nice to actually kill anyone," Naruto said as he rushed after his cousin again.

"I never said I would kill him!" Sasuke reached Iruka's door and was about to open it, when another room door opened, about three doors down the hall.

"Sasuke" The sharp edge on that tone sent pleasant shivers down Sasuke's spine. The small raven turned, and narrowed his eyes at Itachi. Naruto had halted as well, terrified that he had not even noted when Itachi opened the door. Itachi's tone of voice scared him. The tall, longhaired male had heard them talking loudly, and decided to come see what was going on. When he saw Sasuke at a particular door, he understood.

"What do you want, servant, shouldn't you be in bed already?" Sasuke snapped feeling frustrated that he was willing to listen to Itachi. He had not wanted Itachi to catch him, or even learn of what he wanted to do. He wanted to know why he was there, at the same time he was making a mental note to keep in mind where Itachi's room is. Itachi frowned deeply but he looked at Sasuke with calm eyes.

"Don't speak like that" he scolded, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you" Sasuke snapped, like a child turning his head to the side.

Itachi kept his cool, "Really,"

Sasuke pouted, to Naruto's complete utter shock Sasuke pouted! Sasuke never pouted at anyone that tried to ruin his fun. "I told you, I am going to set this tarantula's in Iruka's room," Sasuke muttered reluctantly.

Itachi sighed, "You really don't have to do that, you know"

"But I want to,"

"And what will you gain from this?" Itachi asked, "I'll let you do it, if you can tell me what it will accomplish for you,"

Sasuke felt at a loss of words to that. All he wanted was to scare Iruka, even hurt him, but he did not see how that would benefit him at all. It really did make him sound childish, he realized. For a moment, he recalled when Itachi told Iruka, how he dared hit a child, and that felt wrong. Itachi should not have to be calling him a child, because he was not. Also, if he tried now that Itachi was here, everything would just backfire on him. "It won't benefit me at all," he reluctantly said.

Naruto was shocked once more. Usually when people tried to stop Sasuke from pulling a prank they were the ones that ended up hurt. But then again, Itachi had not been like the others. There was nothing explosive about Itachi's reaction to Sasuke pulling a prank like that. He did not give fire to Sasuke's short temper, nor did he fan the flames that already burned there.

"But, you still want to find a way to punish him, right?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Don't you think is enough that he lost his title as a teacher, and now has to work in the barn, in the hot sun with Kakashi?"

Sasuke scowled, "He deserves a lot more"

"No one deserves to be treated badly," Itachi, said with a solemn tone. "Even if they anger us" Itachi reached out a hand "Give me that"

Sasuke hesitated, but did not know how to respond to Itachi anymore. Sighing, he walked over to him and handed him the spider, still inside its cube. "I still hate him" he said, and walked away. His promise was clear, he still wanted revenge on Iruka. Naruto glanced from Itachi to Sasuke, and then followed his cousin, scared of being alone with Itachi. What in hell had just happened! There had been no fighting, no arguing, and certainly no bloodshed. Sasuke had submitted to Itachi's wishes. There was no other thing that came to mind other than Sasuke valued Itachi's opinion.

On the other hand…Oh no…Sasuke liked Itachi!

There was no other explanation!

As soon as they got back to Sasuke's room, he turned to his cousin whom started getting ready for bed. As Sasuke was finishing, he finally decided to state what he was thinking. Naruto couldn't help it, he was bursting with the need to say it. "You like him, don't you"

"Like who?" Sasuke asked, absently.

Naruto sneered, "Itachi, you love him! I saw the way you were with him; you have a crush on him!" Sasuke's face went beat red, and with that look his glare failed to meet its level of promised pain.

"I-I do not!" Sasuke could not believe that he stuttered, "I don't like him at all!" he snapped, to reassure himself. However, he could not deny that his heart skipped a beat at the mention that he might like Itachi. There was no doubting that the found Itachi attractive, but to like him in such a way was going too far!

"Hahaha, look at you blush! You are in so much denial. You so like him," Naruto grinned, liking the reactions he was getting from his cousin. Sasuke had never stuttered, and he had never seemed clumsy in his movements as he finished dressing and turned to him with a furious look on his face. Naruto was sure his cousin was blushing from embarrassment more than from fury.

"Shut up you idiot, you don't fucking know what you are talking about"

"SASUKE HAS A CRUSH ON ITACHI!" Naruto yelled, at the top of his lungs. It was sure that it shook the whole palace.

Sasuke fumed, "Shut up" he yelled. He wanted Naruto to shut up and leave him alone. Naruto laughed, and ran around as Sasuke followed him. Finally running around the bed, Sasuke grasped a pillow and threw it squarely on Naruto's face as he started once more to chant how Sasuke had a crush on Itachi. It irritated the hell out of Sasuke.

"Sasuke has a crush, on Itachi; Sasuke is in love with Itachi!" Naruto danced, never missing a beat to his made up tune.

"Shut up, you imbecile" Sasuke snapped, his rage getting the best of him.

"Sasuke"

"I said shut up"

Naruto laughed, having too much fun with his words. He was not certain if his cousin even liked Itachi, since Sasuke never showed interest in no one. However, the idea was sort of nice. Sasuke could love, and there was hope in that.

"Get out of my room, you moron!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto grinned and rushed towards the door, "As you say, but," Naruto smirked, "You better be careful, falling for a servant is not the wisest of things to do, especially when you are _you_"

Sasuke flung a pillow again towards Naruto, but was not able to reach him as the doors closed. Sasuke moved forward to lock the room door and sighed, leaning heavily against it. Finally, he was alone. At that moment he just gave up and slid down to his knees, his fingers curling into the soft material of his pants. Why would it make him blush that Naruto saying that he liked Itachi! It was foolish. Even his flustered heart was foolish! It was not like him either. Yet what bothered him was the sinking feeling he got at what Naruto had said.

He falling for a servant would not be wise, but Itachi was not just any servant. Damn, why did Naruto have to say such things? Sasuke had never thought about it that way. He had never thought about his own feelings towards Itachi, but they were clear.

He was unknowingly, and slowly, falling for Itachi.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke came down for breakfast with a passive look on his face. Once he entered the dining area, where they ate all their meals, he noted that Naruto and Kyuubi were already there having breakfast. Right now, he was not in the mood with dealing with anything they had to say so he prayed that they would stay silent and ignore him. Walking to his usual seat, he sat down and waited for his own breakfast.<p>

Naruto looked over at him and grinned.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Sleep well?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up" Sasuke seethed.

Naruto gave him a sly look, "ITACHI, SASUKE NEEDS BREAKFAST!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke covered his ears and turned a glare to Naruto.

"What the fuck you dumbass, you don't have to yell!" Sasuke snapped. He was sure Itachi would have come and looked for him on his own to see if he needed breakfast, but it was something else he and Itachi would have to discuss.

"Well, it was not like you were going to go and ask for breakfast" Naruto said, looking concerned for his cousin. He thought that Sasuke was getting better at eating, but he was concerned that Sasuke was going to start starving himself again. Sasuke was looking so much better these days and even Itachi since he first came.

Sasuke scowled, "I hate you so much right now," Sasuke, snapped, making a hurt look cross Naruto's eyes. Although Naruto knew Sasuke did not mean it, he was just embarrassed. Sasuke was fuming mad. At that moment, Itachi entered and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke instantly felt his anger melt away and looked up at Itachi, shyly.

This did not go past Kyuubi and Naruto.

"What would you like to eat?" Itachi asked. He was not sure what Sasuke's favorite foods, or what he might like for breakfast. He was trying to learn more about Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked, in confusion to Itachi's question. It was just like yesterday when Itachi had asked what he would like for lunch and dinner. Sasuke had felt clueless. No one had ever asked him what he wanted eat in general, so it felt a little awkward. Sasuke didn't know what he wanted. "Can I have some warm milk," Sasuke said. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's all?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a mild glare, "You do realize I have no idea what I might want to eat, right"

Itachi sighed, he figured Sasuke would respond he same. "Alright, but don't complain with what I bring you" with that Itachi left and Sasuke turned to glare harshly at Naruto.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, "You-"

"Not a word!" Sasuke snapped, cutting him off.

Kyuubi looked at the both curiously, before turning to Naruto completely. He figured he could spare Sasuke from any teasing Naruto would dish out. "Naruto, today we have to start the rituals. The first one to prove our readiness to proceed with our ceremony or marriage,"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and nodded.

"Rituals?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, they are a custom in Kyuubi's beliefs, and we have decided to follow them." Naruto smiled softly, "It'll help me understand the part of his beliefs better, you know, as well as come into his world" Sasuke watched his cousin closely for a moment and then shrugged.

"Have fun, I guess"

Naruto sighed, "Wait until you have someone of you own. Then you'll understand what it'll mean to give a part of yourself, and sacrifice as well, to get in return"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "all a bunch of bull crap"

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Sasuke found himself at the training field with Itachi. The training field was where the knights sharpened their sword skills, and maintained them in the need of battle. The reason they were here was that after asking him everything he knew in Japanese, English, Art, Math, and History Itachi had asked him if he ever had any Physical education.<p>

Sasuke had shaken his head and answered no.

When Itachi told him that he would start teaching him basic sword fight, as well as defense tactics when he had no sword, Sasuke had grinned. That was something no one would ever indulge him in, and for Itachi to know that, and even want to teach him, Sasuke felt himself inwardly dance in joy and pride. Happily, he had followed Itachi to the training area, and the knights, and fighters there had looked appalled to see The Prince Sasuke there.

"What is going on here," Head Knight, Surotobi asked before anyone else.

"The prince shouldn't be out here," Knight Genma added, he was partner to Surotobi.

Neither Sasuke nor Itachi were in the mood to deal with overly stuck up Knights, and their pompous beliefs. They also knew that for a prince to be out on the fields was something rare, but then again, Sasuke was not like any other prince. "I don't believe we asked for your assistance," Itachi responded, surprising Sasuke a bit, but the boy smirked.

"Itachi is my new teacher," Sasuke's tone was smug, making both Knights to look at him curiously, "He will be teaching me to fight" Their eyes widen and they looked horrified.

"Are you sure about that?" Surotobi asked, not wanting to think what would happen if Sasuke ever learned to fight. Genma shared his feelings. Then again, neither of them knew if Itachi was even suited enough to teach Sasuke anything. For all they knew Itachi did not know anything about fighting and it would be just a huge mess up.

"Certain" Sasuke answered.

That was when someone scoffed. The Knight Orochimaru looked incredibly pissed off as he approached them. For one, he had always had his eye on the young raven, hearing Sasuke was coming of age had pleased him and pushed him to work harder to gain his own land and title, so he could claim the prince. He sure as hell did not want anyone to teach him to fight. If anyone were to do that, it should be him in his own accord, and his own acceptance. But frankly, he thought that someone as gorgeous as prince Sasuke shouldn't have to be out in the field, getting bruised and dirty. "You must jest in thinking you can teach the prince something as unruly as fighting, it's just not in his delicacy."

"Are you calling me fragile?" Sasuke's tone was as sharp as his glare.

"Of course not my prince, all I am saying that such royalty should not taint their own hands with dirt," Orochimaru said, a smile crossing his oddly pale face. He looked like he wanted to come as polite towards Sasuke, and that pissed Itachi off. He knew when a man flirted and had their eye on someone and to know that Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's attention. Itachi was not the only one that was pissed off.

To Sasuke, Orochimaru was looking like the hugest idiot and jerk he had ever met. "Shut your mouth, the only one who is dirt here is you" This man was nothing but the scum on his shoe. "Go away, scumbag"

The words that left the little prince's mouth were so rude that they shocked Orochimaru. He had heard that the boy was rude, but he never thought that he had such bite. Orochimaru also thought it might be something he could control, but it seemed it was far worst than he ever anticipated it to be. "You brat," Orochimaru snarled, baring his teeth and long tongue. The look in his eyes was angry and insane.

"Back off Orochimaru" Surotobi said, trying to get the man to calm down and back to his sense. He knew that Orochimaru had no tolerance for rudeness, and that made him honorable, but in this situation Orochimaru had no right. However, it was too late, Orochimaru moved to hit the young prince. Sasuke's eyes widen. But before anyone could blink, Itachi had caught the man's fist. Sasuke was right behind Itachi, safe, but at the same time startled, as he watched Itachi twist Orochimaru's fist and push him down into the dirt with fluid and effortless moves.

His heart skipped.

"Wow" Both Genma and Surotobi said, neither of them having seen Itachi move.

"Sir, Orochimaru! Are you alright" Orochimaru's page, Kabuto came rushing to his side. He helped his master up, and was taken aback when the man hissed in pain in just a light movement of his arm. Itachi, in one swift movement, had dislodged it. "Allow me to take you to Tsunade, to have a look at your arm," he offered, sending a glare towards Itachi over his glasses. He did not know who the young male was but he proved to be dangerous.

"Bastard, my arm" Orochimaru hissed in pain as Kabuto helped him to his feet, his glare going to Itachi, and then turned to a smirk, "You will pay for this."

Itachi did not flinch and neither did the look on his expressionless face change. This unsettled Orochimaru greatly, as he patted Kabuto to get him out of there. There was something not human about that boy, and fear ran down his spine. He had to get away from him as well as he did not want prince Sasuke around him.

"That was incredible," Surotobi said, looking at Itachi perplexed. To Itachi, that had been nothing.

"Yeah, it was," Sasuke, said, "I want to try that," he looked over to Surotobi and Genma with a look of mischief and murder. Both men paled at the thought but were glad when Itachi reached out and restrained Sasuke from doing much of anything. As experience as they were, to hurt Sasuke was the last thing either of them wanted to do. By this time, everyone else had started to mind their own business, trying not to draw attention to themselves like Orochimaru foolishly had.

"I still have a lot to teach you" Itachi sighed when Sasuke pouted at him. Seriously, the boy is seventeen! He should not be pouting like that, it was sin, "But, before I do, you have to make me a promise,"

Sasuke's face lit up once more, such an expression had not been seen from the prince, by anyone so it scared them. To Itachi, it pleased him. "What would that be?"

"You have to promise not to use what I teach you to harm anyone just because they annoyed you, only in defense of anyone trying to truly hurt you. If I ever find out differently, I will stop teaching you and we will just work with books" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi's words, but nodded his head. He knew that it was Itachi's way of teaching him properly, and the least he could do was keep that one promise.

"Promise" His tone was reluctant.

Itachi smirked, "I'd keep you at your word, and hope that it's honorable"

Sasuke glared, "It is!"

"Then how about introducing you to a sword" Sasuke grinned, and nodded. Itachi turned towards Genma and Surotobi, "Is there any way we can get a sword that no one uses, for Sasuke and myself," both men jumped, feeling as though Itachi had authority in his voice. It confused them, but they were compelled to do as he asked, as well as respect his every wish.

"Right this way," they said, leading them to where they kept the swords. All swords were different and well made, but never used. Sasuke listened to Itachi intently as he told him what a sword meant as well as to choose wisely. Sasuke looked at each blade intently as Genma and Surotobi proceeded to explain the origin of each.

It was not until they came to two special blades. One silver and the other one a black color. "Those blades are brothers, both made of the similar material. It is hard to tell what that is, but both are light and incredibly sharp. It makes them hard to work with for that main reason." Genma's voice was solemn in his explanation.

Both ravens reached for a blade each. Sasuke choose the silver one and Itachi grabbed the black one. Sasuke could not tell what the material was that made the blade but Itachi had an idea about his. He turned towards Sasuke's and concluded, "These blades have obsidian in them," he said. "As to what else they have, is hard to tell, obsidian alone does not last"

"How do you figure" Surotobi asked, perplexed.

Itachi tilted his blade, "its form is glossy, with conchoidal, Obsidian breaks and is typically like glass, coming in colors as black, red, and dark gray, but in other words making the blade weightless." Itachi run a finger through it, cutting his digit without having to place pressure on it. "Of course, that would also make it easy to shatter, but to place something in it that'll make it strong enough not to, and sharp enough, is really ingenious." Itachi blinked when his hand was suddenly grabbed, and his finger was surrounded by wet warmth.

The two other males that had been listening to Itachi intently were also shocked by the sudden turn of events.

Sasuke paid them no attention as he gently sucked the finger and ran his tongue around it, pressing it to the wound before pulling it back out of his mouth. Seeing that there was no more blood he was satisfied. The stunned silence did not bother him one bit, "Come on then Itachi, teach me how to use it" Sasuke said, pulling Itachi back from his lost thoughts.

He did not know what to say to Sasuke, especially not after that little stunt. He could still feel the tingling warmth of Sasuke's mouth surrounding his finger. Sasuke gave Itachi a half-crooked smile and an innocent look. Itachi narrowed his eyes, obvious now that Sasuke had wanted to catch his attention. "I'm going to get you for that"

Sasuke laughed, and ran out of there. Itachi close behind him. Surotobi and Genma both sighed in defeat. "Kids" they simultaneously muttered and dropped their heads.

Back out on the field, Sasuke had turned and raised his new sword at Itachi to stop him, but Itachi skillfully used his own to disarm Sasuke. The small raven scowled at that, but Itachi dropped his own blade as well, and came after Sasuke. Noting this, Sasuke moved away, his eyes wide, but at the same time feeling completely elated. He ran without looking, and before he knew it, he had been tackled to the ground, with Itachi on top of him.

Sasuke struggled, and Itachi leaned intimately low to him "Is that all you can do?" Itachi teased.

Sasuke felt himself blush, "No," He scowled, and continued to struggle. He brought one hand up and tried to punch Itachi, but his fist was easily grasped, "See, this is why we need to learn the basics" Itachi said, as he pinned Sasuke's hand helplessly down.

"Then teach me," Sasuke urged, kicking out with his legs. Itachi chuckled, thoroughly amused.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kyuubi found themselves surrounded by both their parents. Minato and Kushina were with Naruto, and Kyuubi's mother, Mito, and his father, Hashirama was at his side. It felt odd, but it was the moment that Kyuubi would hand over to Naruto a hand ring that proved the promise, and the eternal connection he was willing to give. Naruto was to give Kyuubi an earring that would signify the same thing.<p>

The ring had been an easy process.

The ritual consisted of the blessing of both Kyuubi's parents, and then Kyuubi's own vows. Naruto had felt his heart pound so loudly in his chest, as the words drew out the largest smile he could pull out. There were happy tears in his eyes, and his mouth was sore from all the grinning, but he could not stop himself.

He was so incredibly happy right now.

When it was his turn to the same, his hands shook. He did not think he could actually pierce Kyuubi's ear, the thought of hurting him killed him. Kyuubi drew him close, and cupped his face, "I'll be alright, there is nothing you can do to hurt me," he whispered against his ear.

Naruto nodded, and spoke his own vows. Each word he spoke weight so much in the sincerity of his heart. He brought his hand up, and pressed the sharp end of the diamond stud into Kyuubi's left ear. Since Kyuubi did not flinch, he continued, and pressed it all the way in. There was no blood, so Naruto finished clasping it at the back so it would not fall out. After that, he pressed a kiss to it and hugged Kyuubi tightly.

Kyuubi pulled him close as well.

He wanted to kiss Naruto so badly, but he was not allowed to do that. Not until all the rituals were complete. Before both knew it, ice cold water had been dunked on their heads and their parents left laughing loudly, and pleased with the ceremony going on so well.

That ruined the mood completely.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed, throwing himself back on the floor, frustrated. Who knew getting married was such hard work!

* * *

><p>It was dinnertime when both Sasuke and Itachi returned to the palace, having skipped lunch. Eating had not crossed their minds as Itachi taught Sasuke how to punch, kick, and alter moves. He had also started teaching him how to use smaller knives, and to practice on his aim. Sasuke had proven to be a quick learner when it came to aim, but not a hundred percent. Sasuke was also amazingly flexible and light, that some of the moves came easy to him.<p>

As for their swords, they managed to keep them. Itachi had taught Sasuke how to sheath it, as well as how to tie it to his waist so it would not fall. Usually servants were not allowed to keep swords, but Itachi is Sasuke's own personal servant, meaning that he only had to listen to Sasuke. Sasuke did not deny Itachi the weapon. "We are going to continue this tomorrow, right?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi gave a thoughtful look, "Well, I still have to teach you proper etiquette for your cousins wedding."

"But that's not until next Monday, I wish for you to teach me more,"

"True, but you are known to rebel when learning" Itachi stated, pointing out their messy attire, and hair. Sasuke had dirt on his cheeks, clothes, and hair. Itachi was not fairing any better either. "We should go wash up before we have any dinner"

Sasuke was glaring, but then gave a pleading look to Itachi, "Can I join you in the kitchen?"

Itachi frowned, "Why would you want to join me in the kitchen"

"So I don't have to talk with anyone, Kyuubi's parents are here" How Sasuke was aware of what happened in the palace all day, Itachi would never know.

"You can't escape it,"

"Itachi"

"You are a prince,"

Sasuke stopped walking; he did not want Itachi to reason with him. Sasuke was tired of this life. "I'm not," he snapped, "I'm nothing but a bastard child mother had." If everyone knew, Itachi should know as well.

"Sasuke,"

"Don't you dare pity me!" Sasuke snapped, glaring harshly at Itachi. "I'm not telling you this for you to feel sorry for me," Itachi walked over to him and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. He had not expected Sasuke to throw such words his way. At that moment he could see all of Sasuke's pain laid bare for him. It also looked like Sasuke had not meant to let it out, and the boy was drawing back into himself. Itachi was just glad that Sasuke did not pull away from his embrace.

"I don't pity you, Sasuke." He whispered into his ear. Itachi felt the boy shiver in his arms, and that caused him to smirk. Sasuke's reaction pleased him for a reason that he himself could not understand. "I know it sucks, but that's just life. A million other people have it worst and you have a second shot. What are you going to do with it?"

Sasuke blinked back tears, feeling extremely comforted by Itachi. All this time he had been so angry, to just feel it melt away as if nothing was strange. Why was it that Itachi made him act out of character and feel so many different things! It wasn't like him, but at the same time he found himself not caring. He brought his arms tightly around Itachi middle, and buried his face into Itachi's chest as he shook his head.

"I don't know"

Itachi was a little surprised when Sasuke hugged him back, but then he pulled the boy back and tried to clean some dirt of his face. His fingers lightly brush over a soft cheek, the skin as soft as silk. Sasuke looked at him shyly. Itachi found a smile tugging at his lips as he brushed some of Sasuke's hair back, "How about a bath, and then we can go and get ourselves something good to eat. And yes, you can join me if you still wish," Itachi found himself wanting to indulge in Sasuke all over again. He was a brat.

Sasuke's face lit up, and tackled Itachi into another fierce hug.

He could not explain it, but ever since Itachi came into his life, Sasuke felt so completely happy. The feeling was so sudden, and yet Sasuke did not feel like questioning. He truly hoped Itachi felt the same with him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all that review! and...Ah, I'm starting to think that this story has no structure...but as long as you enjoy it, I think I can come up with something. So, again, school has started, so slow updates.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

****Whatever It Takes****

**Chapter Seven**

It was early in the morning, before the light of day touched the sky.

The whole servant staff was shocked to see the prince Sasuke in the laundry room. The small raven prince was glaring at all of them, but maintained his closeness to Itachi. Itachi on the other hand ignored everyone as he pulled his own dirty clothing into a pile, ready to wash. Sasuke had turned to watch him, piling his own dirty clothes and trying to set them the same way Itachi had. Since Itachi had been teaching him to fight, Sasuke had managed to dirty his clothes at every turn.

He could not stand them being dirty as much as he liked to get dirty while training with Itachi. At that moment, he was only thinking about spending more time with Itachi then the dirt or bruises he was gathering. He also had not been so sore in his life! Besides that, he needed his clothes cleaned for Naruto's wedding, if there was one other thing, Sasuke didn't want Itachi doing his laundry all alone. At least that was his argument, bottom line, he wanted to find ways to spend more time with Itachi. "What do I do?" Sasuke asked, feeling hopeless.

"Well, first we'll have to gather water," Itachi said as he pulled out a huge metal container for water.

"What is the prince doing here?" Deidara finally jumped at saying something that weight on everyone's mind at that moment. Sasori looked like he did not care, Kisame was amused, but all the females looked terrified of Sasuke's presence. Not even Erin came near Itachi when Sasuke was around.

As Itachi filled the bucket with warm water, Sasuke answered Deidara, "You must be blind to ask such a question" The looks of disbelief shot his way told Sasuke that these people were incompetent. He turned his attention back to Itachi whom was teaching him how to soak his clothing and how to use the proper soap to not harm them.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Prince Sasuke would do laundry!" Chirped in an elder woman that was called Nana by everyone, but other than helping Kushina take care of both Sasuke and Naruto when they were infants, she always did their laundry. She still gladly washed Naruto's clothing, as well as she was leaving with him when Kyuubi took him to Nine Tails Village, as for Sasuke. Sasuke now had a personal servant, whatever he did with him, he did it, as he liked. Although in this situation she did not know if to feel shocked, or proud that Sasuke wanted to do his own laundry. It was something new in the boy, like an awakened fire that had been missing. As long as she was here, she was going to make sure that no one bothered whatever Itachi was doing with Sasuke.

Whatever it was, Itachi was good for Sasuke.

"That is shocking," Kisame, mused.

Nana sighed, and turned a glare towards everyone there. "Alright, alright, that's enough. Everyone get out of here now! Quit bothering them" She snapped, making people jump and run out of there. She thrilled in the fact that people feared her.

"But-" Deidara started to complain, but Sasori grabbed him and pulled him out. "EVIL"

Nana smiled sweetly at Itachi and Sasuke as both ravens continued to wash without noticing what was going on around them. Sasuke had his hands in the soapy water with Itachi's as the older raven showed him how to wash his clothes without harming the material and removing the stain properly all at once. She fondly watched as Sasuke pushed Itachi's hand away from his robes claiming that he could do it and blushed when Itachi drew out some of Sasuke's underwear out of the water. Sasuke stuttered, and then splashed Itachi.

Itachi chuckled, and she felt her soul lighten when Sasuke laughed, for he truly was having fun. Laundry was not supposed to be fun, but when you were washing with someone you liked, it became something different. It was a shared moment.

She decided to leave them alone just as Sasuke managed to spill the whole container of water.

* * *

><p>Later in the more lighted morning, Itachi had sent Sasuke to shower and change, and then instructed him to return to the kitchen as soon as he was finished. Itachi was a little amazed at the fact that Sasuke didn't argue.<p>

The reason being that time was nearly up and now there were only two days that Itachi had to teach Sasuke everything about proper eating for the wedding. While the boy was incredible on the field, and learned quickly, he wondered if Sasuke could pick up a spoon and a knife the way he did a sword and a knife. It was obvious that doing laundry was not in Sasuke's future. Still, it was odd, since it had only been a few days since he started to train Sasuke in a physical sense, he felt himself grow closer to him and more attached. Not only was Sasuke open with him, but eager as well.

It gave Itachi so many dirty thoughts. He felt like stabbing the knife into his fingers for even thinking of touching Sasuke in any sexual manner. It was not like him at all. Sasuke just awoke something in him that brought out passion and desire. It was strange. Although he knew, Sasuke was off limits. Soon Sasuke would be out dating other princes that would be interested in him and choose the best one that could give him all he wanted and provide for him every need in the world. Itachi had to remind himself that as much as he enjoyed watching him, and spending time with him, he certainly could never have him.

He had the title of a servant! And whatever other titles he had were left back in Sharigan. Besides, why would Sasuke want him? Above all, he did not come here to start any relationships, and certainly not to court anyone nor fall in love! That was ridiculous.

Turning away from his set up when he heard loud chattering, Itachi watched as Sasuke walked into the kitchen with a scowl on his beautiful face, and a glare. The reason for his upset was clear when Sasuke's blond haired cousin bounced inside as well. It almost looked like Sasuke was ready to murder him. "Good morning Itachi," Naruto loudly greeted and Sasuke's scowl seemed to deepen. '_Cute_' Itachi thought as he looked at the small raven boy but nodded towards Naruto, trying to shake away his thoughts.

"Good morning, Prince Naruto," he politely greeted, and then his eyes went to Sasuke.

"You don't have to greet him," Sasuke muttered darkly, his eyes narrowed as if life was unfair. Lately Sasuke had been acting less rude, and a little more considerate, something Naruto never failed to point out. Whenever the blond boy did that, Sasuke would try to make up by being as rude as he could, as foul mouth as he could, although Sasuke was finding himself holding his tongue when Itachi was around. Sasuke still slipped every now and then and would curse. Itachi was still the only one not to see that he could be nice if he wanted to be. Sasuke felt like he could only show Itachi whom he was deep inside.

Itachi amused by his young charge, acted on Sasuke's own innocent trick and asked, "Why not?"

Sasuke scoffed. He wanted to say that it was because Naruto was intruding on their time together, but felt too shy to say it. That was a sudden trait he found in himself that he was not particularly fond of when it came to Itachi but he could not help himself either. He was hopeless! Instead, a light pink blush met his cheeks and he looked down timidly "No reason, I guess"

Itachi raised a disbelieving brow.

"It's because Sasuke li-"Before Naruto could finishing his sentence, Sasuke had slapped a hand on the blonds mouth.

"Shut up!" Sasuke glared at him, but then turned towards Itachi, looking like nothing was wrong. "So let's gets this etiquette bull crap thing going," Itachi gave Sasuke a look. He was starting to catch on that when Sasuke was nervous; it was when he cursed in the worse of ways.

"Ouch" Naruto hissed, rubbing his mouth.

"Language," Itachi told Sasuke, and signaled him to move forward. Sasuke did so without hesitation, his instincts kicking in to go close to Itachi, and sat down when Itachi pulled out the chair for him. It was much like a man would do for a woman of high class. He gave Itachi a look that said he could have pulled out his own chair but knew he had no choice in the matter. Someone was going to pull his chair out in the wedding, so he might as well get used to it now. Itachi soon placed a light salad in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's first instinct was to reach for the tempting red vegetable/fruit that he loved so much.

Itachi grasped his hand before he could. Sasuke shot him a pout/glare.

"What is it that you use when you'll eat a salad?" Itachi quizzed.

"My hand," Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto laughed, "Silly cousin, you use the salad fork," the blond prince pointed towards a fork and Sasuke turned his glare to it.

Sasuke scowled, "I knew that"

Itachi sighed, "I'm sure you did, but you still didn't use it."

"That's because it's a bunch of -"Sasuke stopped talking when Itachi shot him a glare, "Roses" he decided to end.

Naruto ended up laughing hard at that. "Hahahaha, roses"

Both ravens ignored Naruto, as Itachi told Sasuke to try it again. Sasuke this time grabbed the fork and stabbed it into the salad and before Itachi could say anything, he shoved a piece of tomato into his mouth. Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair, making the boy mildly blush again. "I shouldn't have put tomatoes in the salad,"

Sasuke gave him in indignant look, "You take away my tomatoes and you'll be cleaning the floors off horse shi-"

Itachi smirked, and shoved a whole tomato into Sasuke's mouth before the small raven finished his rant. Naruto was laughing his head off again.

"This is going to be a long day" Itachi sighed, but smiled down at Sasuke's spiky rebellious hair and the pleased expression on the teen as he ate his tomato. Sasuke chewed delightedly into his tomato, again and again, not caring about anything else that was going around him. Sasuke was now convinced Itachi knew what to do to make him happy.

That made Itachi perfect.

* * *

><p>While Naruto was having fun with his cousin, and Itachi, Kyuubi was stuck going over paper work that he needed to do before he returned to Nine Tails village. He had to talk with his own servants, as well as make sure that all necessities would be packed for their travels. The horses needed to be groomed, and their shoes replaced for the long journey.<p>

"How many horse are there for the journey's return?" he asked as he walked around the barn grounds. Iruka who now worked there struggled to keep up with the fast pace of the Prince. He could not understand how young people walked so fast, or why they even liked to walk so fast.

"There are about ten of them, my prince" he gasped out, "We have the best, and the healthiest ready for a safe journey"

"And the food, what about the supplies," he demanded. Iruka looked perplexed by the sudden demand.

Iruka sighed, "Well, food for the wedding is being prepared, but we are aware of your need for it, and shall have some ready for the journey, as for food for the horses, that is ready, and packed. All other supplies are being gathered,"

"Good, good" Kyuubi said walking away. He planned to leave on the morning, after his wedding. Both he and Naruto had agreed that they would consummate that night, and go back to Nine Tails to announce their joining, hold another ceremony and consummate once again. He had to agree with Naruto, getting married was such a hassle. Yet, he knew that in the end it would be all worth it.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my prince?" Iruka asked as he still struggled to follow, bowing his head.

"I guess not," Kyuubi said, looking around and pleased to find that everyone was doing as said. Seeing that he was not needed, he headed back towards the palace. He wanted to spend time with Naruto, but for two days, he was going to be unable to do that. Instead, he was going to have to keep busy. He decided that he could do some paperwork that his lecturers have been asking him to do.

All the while, he was counting down the hours to when he could see Naruto again.

* * *

><p>Iruka sighed heavily as he looked at the rows of horses. He never thought that he would be here; picking up horseshit, but that was what he got for slapping Sasuke. If he ever regretted something in his life, it was that one moment and he would do anything to take it all back. It smelled bad, but he decided to get things over with, so he pulled on some gloves, grabbed a shovel, and decided to face his fate. Just as he was about to reach the first pile of poop, arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to a firm chest. "My wonderful Iruka, I see you are hard at work"<p>

Iruka found himself blush a hard red, "Kakashi, let go, I have work to do! Let go!" he said as he weakly struggled to get away from his silver haired lover. He knew what the man could do to him, and he really did not want to do anything embarrassing in public. Anyone could walk into the stables for a horse or something and see them.

Kakashi on the other hand was having none of that modesty, "But, it would be a shame to do so and watch you pick up horse shit"

Iruka huffed, "someone has to do it, and you won't,"

"Well no, no one has ever asked me if I wanted to," The silver haired man said in a lazy drawl, almost seeming pleased with that fact. He came close to Iruka and raised a finger to his cheek, down his chin, and pulled his chin towards him.

Iruka shot him a glare, "Don't," he tried, but he was caught in those lazy black eyes before he could even deny them.

Kakashi slowly pulled off his black mask with his other hand, and approached as a predator did it's pray, lips parted. Iruka felt his breath be caught in his throat, and before he knew it, his lips were being devoured the same way, as they would always be. He was helpless to Kakashi's assaults, and before he knew it, he was kissing him back.

Kakashi's hand slid from his chin down to his chest, and to his trousers. His trousers opened and soon were being pushed down, over his hips, legs, and his excited cock was grasped in a sudden tight grip.

"Kakashi" Iruka gasped.

"Hush, we got to make this quick" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's lips. The anticipation of it all curling in his stomach "Someone could catch us" Kakashi pointed out, trying to see what Iruka's reaction would be.

"Then we shouldn't" Iruka looked scared, and started to push on Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi would have none of that, as he backed Iruka up to the wall of the stable. The walls filled with dirt and hay, but it did not hinder him from the need built up in him. "I can't go on without you, we have to, I need you" Kakashi smirked, making Iruka look at him with a dazed look "Allow me to have you."

"Kakashi, what if somebody sees,"

"Then let them, that is why God gave us eyes," Kakashi drawled, "Let them look"

Iruka was no blushing virgin, but this was so sudden and so public to anything he and Kakashi had ever done. Kakashi did not hesitate to zip down his pants to reveal his hard needy cock. It was so fast, but Iruka found himself half naked, and his legs spread. A finger in his ass spread him mildly. A second one stretched him further, and then a third one completed him. Kakashi knew how used to the feeling Iruka was by now, and simply pressed the himself into his lover.

It was discomfort, but as Kakashi moved slowly and deliberately in him, he started to get used to the feeling and demand for more. Iruka demanded so much more until his prostate was hit and pleasure shot through his body. It was enough to make him lose all rational thought, as he got lost in his pleasure, pulling his lover closer to him. Their moves were fast, and their climax built too fast for either of their liking, but that was what a quickie entailed here.

When they climaxed, Iruka felt so thoroughly pleasured and weak. Kakashi could still hold up for another round, but helped his lover get dressed. He then kissed his cheek. "Have fun picking up the horseshit" and with that the man left.

Iruka felt anger rise after his post orgasmic glow, and glared at his lover retreating. "Kakashi, you jerk!" he snapped, and scowled even more when Kakashi laughed.

Great, a few minutes of pleasure, hours of torture.

The horseshit still waited for him.

* * *

><p>After a whole morning of teaching Sasuke etiquette, they had to quit as soon as two a clock rolled. Itachi fed Sasuke, Naruto, and himself. Sasuke had glared at the fact that Itachi had made food for Naruto, and for a time offered him the cold shoulder. He stopped though when Itachi sat beside Naruto and started to talk to the blond boy about the rituals that were being taken for the wedding, completely ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke could not stand it.<p>

Even now as they were going to go out towards the field, Naruto was still there. Sasuke was getting sick of his cousins presence. It sucked that Itachi looked like he did not mind Naruto's presence. _'It's probably because he doesn't care about spending time with me, or he doesn't like me in that way. I bet he sees me as if I were a child, but I'm not. I'm seventeen! I'm ready to be in a relationship.' _Sasuke thought to himself but halted as they reached the field. He should not be thinking like that, it was a little weird. What happened to his I never want to be with anyone and will never be with anyone, or marry anyone thing. Sasuke was not sure if he hated Itachi right now, or Naruto for bringing to light that he might…well probably did have a crush on Itachi. He could have smirked when Naruto looked like he was shocked to find himself out on the training field, but Itachi turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and suspicious look.

Sasuke found himself pouting, as he moved forward, '_Stop looking at me like I am nothing more than the prince, or some kid you have to baby sit!' _That is what he wanted to say, but instead "What," came out of his mouth in an indignant tone.

"Nothing, it just looked like you were lost inside your head for a while there" Itachi responded. "You ready?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and started to do his warm ups as Itachi had instructed of him many times before.

Naruto, on the other hand, felt out of place. Every Knight there seemed to have moved away from them and was now gapping and looking fearful. Even as he frantically looked around his eyes settled on his cousin again, ready to ask why they were here. He gasped though when he saw Sasuke pull out a long blade, silver and thin, but glistening sharp in the sun. His wide blue eyes filled with worry, "Sasuke, you shouldn't be holding that, it's dangerous!" Naruto yelled, his face having gone pale.

"It's not dangerous" Sasuke glared at him, but that did not stop him from running a hand down the flat edge of the cool weapon. He wanted to sword fight today. He wanted to feel again, how strong and incredible Itachi was as they battled.

Itachi poked him in the forehead, "It is dangerous, depending on who is holding it, but I'm teaching you how to use it with care,"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead but nodded. He understood that weapons were dangerous, especially in the wrong hands, either inexperienced or malicious intending hands. But he truly felt that he had a hang on his sword and that he was capable of using it without bringing any harm to anyone else. It was like Itachi, teaching him, someone inexperienced and yet being able to control his weapon to not, hurt him.

As for Naruto, he fainted, making his whole world go dark.

* * *

><p>King Minato was busy with looking over regulations and laws that had been placed over Konoha and looking over that they still worked perfectly as well as to see if anything needed to be changed. He let out an irritated sigh when there was a knock on his door. Lately he had so much to do that it was starting to get on his nerves. That he never had anything to do, but Sasuke was almost of age now and therefore he got plenty of notes from different princes in different kingdoms to be able to court him. Some of the princes and princesses he did not know them, but he was familiar with the noble families around the village that were looking to do the same. "Come in" he called as he sat back.<p>

The door opened and one of his knights came in. It was Orochimaru and his page Kabuto. He raised both of his eyebrows in surprise, "Forgive me the intrusion my king," Orochimaru came to stand by his desk and bowed politely.

"Not at all, what is it that you need?" Minato said, waving his hand dismissingly. Orochimaru rose, and a million thoughts ran over his head. He could tell Minato about Sasuke being trained by a lowly servant, but then Sasuke might be confined or given to courting earlier than anticipated. He knew how these things worked. On the other hand, he could ask for a promotion, so he too can have a chance in claiming Sasuke. Once he had claim over Sasuke, then he could do something about that lowly servant and make sure Sasuke never dirtied his hands ever again.

"I would like to know if I could get a promotion" he found himself saying. Minato looked at him seriously.

"Done with being a knight and living by your sword?" The blond king asked. Orochimaru nodded his head.

"It happens when you've fallen in love my king"

Minato smiled softly, "It certainly does," Minato sat straighter in his chair and folded his hands before him. "You are one of my best knights; I do not see why you do not deserve a reward worthy of your skill. There is a slight disruption happening on the west side, we need more men to go to Suna and prevent the invasion from the Cloud village. The food supply is being threatened again."

"Another invasion on Suna" Orochimaru was perplexed by the news. It was as if every other village was out to get Suna. Suna did have the best resources when it came to exotic food and the young Prince Gaara was not married yet, and still no king even if his father and mother had passed away. Prince Gaara was the youngest, but he was the heir and had to marry soon or lose all his lands. It was unknown as to what the young and promising prince planned to do. "I shall do my best, to help Suna"

"That is all I can ask. And I shall reward you on your return" The king said, his words a promise to Orochimaru. The man nodded his head, and signaled to his page, Kabuto, before both left. Minato watched them for a while and hoped to everything that Orochimaru would leave and stayed away long enough to find someone worthy for Sasuke. He was always aware of what happened around his lands. He knew Orochimaru had his eye on his nephew, but the man was over thirty-eight years old. He really doubted there would be anything happening there. Sasuke was just too young, and too much of a rebellious spirit to get serious with someone so old.

Prince Neji had a better chance, and the man was nearly thirty. But, Damn it all to hell if he felt comfortable letting these men come onto his nephew. For sakes, he would not even wish it on his own son to be with someone that could practically be his father! Others might have other views, but his were clear. His boys were still babies in the world, and his little baby was getting married already. He was glad though, that it was to Kyuubi, someone that was older but still young for he was only twenty. Kyuubi was also barely starting in the world, and that was perfect for his Naruto.

Leaning back in his chair, Minato wished there was a lesser predicament to face when things came to Sasuke.

How was it that someone as young as Sasuke attracted men so old and perverted? It was a mystery that Minato wished to learn, but never could. It was just like his sister, Mikoto. She only seemed to attract older men to herself, and in the end found that she had no choice but to marry the best one. He remember how miserable she had looked and how she forced herself to smile. Still, it did not really hit Minato until he saw her sneaking out of the palace, and followed her.

He saw that she had someone with her. The man looked young, and incredibly handsome. She had kissed him with vigor. He had tried to confront her about what she had been doing, since it seemed to go on with years without end. Ten years later, she was pregnant with Sasuke and the man had been there, but then vanished. He saw as she tried to hide Sasuke as much as she could from her husband, all the way to her last breath…

Now she was dead.

She had died so young.

He did not want a repeat of that, especially when Sasuke had his mother's stubborn personality. He wanted Sasuke to be comfortable in a relationship and for him to choose whom he wanted. He needed to find something that would keep Sasuke sated in his relationship so he would never wonder. Deciding that he was not going to get much done, he headed towards the kitchen area, in search for some food.

On his way there, something else caught his eye.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Naruto woke to find himself in his own room. For a moment, he was confused and wondered what had happened, when Sasuke's face came into view. The young prince looked dirty, as well as a little tired, but his eyes blinked curiously at him full of life. Over all, Sasuke looked like he was glowing despite his bedraggled state. It was as if seeing him for the first time. Sasuke looked even more beautiful than he already was, even if he was dirty. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke's angelic image shattered as he opened his mouth, "You are such a wimp dobe I can't believe you fainted"<p>

Naruto sat up, a glare on his face, "I did not faint! A Man does not faint," he protested, glaring at his cousin. Forget the fact that Sasuke is beautiful he was still mean! Nothing but a mean little shitty jerk, it pissed Naruto off.

Sasuke sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, petulantly muttering, "Who ever said you were a man."

Naruto sulked. "I'm getting married; I soon will be a man. I mean I am a man, argh, you suck Sasuke!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "Exactly, how does that work"

Naruto flushed a bright red, "Well, you see…you know what my mom said. When a man loves a woman, he does something to her…you know to make her a woman…" Naruto's mouth then seemed to work with no words coming out of it after that. Sasuke was sure he knew what his cousin meant, but he was not fully convinced that Naruto would be a man.

He decided to tease him, "But cousin Naruto, you are not a girl"

Naruto's face went completely red, and then he glared at Sasuke, "What does that have to do with anything!" the blond boy snapped.

Sasuke gave him a serious look, "Even if she did say that, how can it make you a man when your age won't change. You will still be eighteen."

Naruto shrugged, and then looked around. "I don't know, where's Itachi?" Someone needed to shut his cousin up.

"He left to go take a shower, and asked me to do the same, but you were waking up, so I wanted to make sure you were alright." Sasuke said, looking to the side. Naruto grinned; a thought occurring to him that he was sure would piss Sasuke off. Earlier today, while Itachi was teaching Sasuke table manners, he had heard some of the gossip from the servant girls about how one of the servant girls hit on Itachi and kept the others away. They all seemed to hate that one girl in particular. He wasn't sure what the real story was either, but of Sasuke was going to be teasing him, he needed to prove that he could do the same to Sasuke.

"Really, then I hope you don't get attacked." Naruto made his voice sound as serious as he could manage it. "I've heard that she can be such a witch when it comes to what she wants."

Sasuke's head turned back to Naruto with peaked curiosity, Score! "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, that some of the servant girls like Itachi. And specially one named Erin; she has her heart set on him marrying her" Naruto was looking down, trying to act depressed but what he didn't know was that he was stirring a deep jealousy within Sasuke "I think Itachi might like her as well" Sasuke sat up sharply, and turned to leave. Naruto looked startled and turned his head to look at his cousin. Did he perhaps push it too far? "Sasuke," he called.

"She can't have him," Sasuke growled, his eyes flashing red as he left the room and closed the door heavily behind him. Naruto jumped, and looked guiltily towards the door.

He really hoped his cousin would not do something stupid.

* * *

><p>He needed to calm down.<p>

Sasuke did not know if what Naruto had said was real or if he was lying, even so he could not help himself but wanting to know if it was. He needed to ask Itachi…Itachi would not lie to him, right. It wasn't as if it was something to hide, was it? Sasuke pulled opened the door to his room, and walked inside, making his way into his bathroom. He needed a shower to get all the grime off from his skin and hair before he faced Itachi again. He also did not want to make a fool out of himself in front of Itachi.

Reaching the shower, he turned on the water

Sasuke took off all his clothes, and stepped into his shower, allowing the water to run over his skin. He tried to relax himself and let rationality sink into his head. There was a possibility Naruto was lying as much as there was a great chance that he should not care. Itachi was his in paper as his servant, not anything else. Itachi as a whole person did not belong to Sasuke. Sasuke felt himself growl possessively at the thought of Itachi being with anyone else other than him, and that was foolish.

Only as the thought really sunk into his head, he was stunned to learn how attached he had become to Itachi in such a short time. It did not make any sense. He did not know Itachi. True, Itachi never failed to surprise him or even elicit emotions within him that he did not even know excited. Itachi did challenge him and kept him, oddly entertained that he had not had room to be mad or prank anyone. In fact, it was as if the worries of the world were gone when he was with Itachi. A part of Sasuke was screaming that he was going insane, to even feel anything for Itachi. A long time ago, he had promised himself not to ever care for anyone, or let anyone get near him in such a way. The last person he had ever cared about was his own mother, and he had lost her to sickness.

Liking Itachi and caring for him was only placing himself at risk of getting hurt again. That was something he did not want to do. Sasuke knew and understood all of this, but his own conflicting emotions would not let him simply settle. If he had to face his own feelings because of Itachi, Sasuke would be digging his own grave and in the end would have no one but himself to blame. He had meant what he had said as he left Naruto alone. Whoever this girl was, she was not going to have Itachi.

Turning off the shower, Sasuke stepped out dripping wet from the tub, and pulled a towel around him as he walked into his room. There he quickly changed and headed down stairs, ready to meet up with Itachi as well as see what he had prepared for dinner.

* * *

><p>Itachi was cutting up a couple of vegetables, and chicken, to cook for Sasuke, ignoring the pestering girl that kept trying to tell him what to do. Some of the servant girls had already moved to leave, seeing, as it was hopeless to flirt when Erin was crowding around Itachi. "Oh, Itachi, you do that so well. Still, you might cut your fingers if you hold the knife to close. We keep them extra sharp!" She giggled, her eyes dancing in merriment as she went on with what she called her Itachi time.<p>

Itachi placed the knife down, not saying a word, and walked over to the stove.

"Hey, what are you going to do now?" Erin zoomed her way over to him, watching as he pulled out a pan, where he placed some vegetable oil and threw in all the ingredients. He searched for some oregano and lemon zest to add to add to the yummy cooking morsels. As he let the food fry, he decided to make some rice. "Oh, that smells so good" Erin gushed. "Want me to get you some water?"

Itachi brushed past her, and got the water and rice himself. Erin just kept looking at the food cooking with hunger in her eyes.

"Can I at least have some?" she asked, her eyes begging.

Itachi just continued to cook.

After a few seconds, a loud whinny cry of his name left her ears making him shudder in disgust. "Come on, don't ignore me, Itachi~"

"Leave me alone," Itachi stated. At that moment, the door to the kitchen opened. Erin spun around to see who it was, and to hiss at them to get out for interrupting her moment alone with Itachi when she saw it was prince Sasuke. The boy immediately glared at her, making her entire being freeze.

"Get out"

The doors slammed behind Sasuke and Erin bowed, nodding her head and ran out of there faster than anything else in the world. Itachi was impressed to see that even Erin feared Sasuke. That explained why she was never around when Sasuke was near him. Sasuke silently walked over to him, Itachi offered him a small smile. "Dinner is almost ready; do you not want to go sit at the table?"

"Can't we eat here?" Sasuke asked, settling himself on the seat he had been using earlier when Itachi was teaching him etiquette. As if, Sasuke needed to be taught anything.

"Sasuke, it doesn't help with your table manners," Itachi scolded.

Sasuke pouted, "Then will you sit down at the dining table and eat with me?"

Itachi sighed, "If that's what it takes."

"It does…" Sasuke looked the side and then back to Itachi, "That servant bitch that was just here, do you like her?" Itachi turned to look at Sasuke with a hard look. "Don't lecture me this time, just answer the question!"

"I didn't come here to be playing around with some _girl_, Sasuke. Even you know that. I'm here to rebuild my family name in my own way." Itachi stirred the rice. "I don't care much for any girl at the moment. I don't expect to find anyone to marry in the near future either" That was like, cold water being thrown to Sasuke's face. At least now, he knew that girl did not stand a chance with Itachi, but he was not going to back down. There was still such a thing as seduction he could use on Itachi and he was also going to make it clear that, that servant girl could no longer come near Itachi. There was just one thing that bothered him right now though.

"Are you not open to the possibility?" Sasuke asked, a little hesitant.

Itachi turned to him and smiled, "There is no one I know that can open the possibility for me to consider it" Itachi knew it was a lie. However, he could not tell Sasuke that he even liked him. By the time he gets his credibility back, Sasuke would be off married to someone wealthy, and who can take care of him.

That was not him.

Sasuke's eyes flashed as if Itachi had just issued him a challenge, not that Itachi noticed. '_I'll be then the one that open's the possibility, my days are numbered!' _Sasuke thought_. _As he looked at the food Itachi was cooking, he could not help but wonder how he ever lived without him. _'I have to find a way to make him mine.' _

* * *

><p>Thank you all to whom review XD Hope all of you liked this chapter. I just randomly decided to update. Can't say I will be updating soon, but I'll do my best. I still have a lot of things going on and there is rarely time to write now. I guess I'll see you all next chapter then.<p>

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

****Whatever It Takes****

**Chapter Eight **

"AAAAH!"

It was six in the early morning, when a scream so loud startled everyone in the servant quarters, and had them curious. Amongst those curious people, was Itachi. The long haired raven had finished dressing and combing his long hair, leaving it down seeing as it was still wet and headed out into the hall when the scream sounded. It didn't alert him much as it did the other women and some of the other male servants, but then again, he never had an interest in women.

"What happened?" Kisame asked, as he bounced from foot to foot, coming close to Itachi. He grinned as he looked over the longhaired raven, thinking he cleaned up nicely as he was wearing what every male servant was to wear tonight for the wedding of prince Naruto and Kyuubi. It consisted of a white under sleeveless shirt, and a black vest that had a square opening around the neck, but wrapped all around, leaving a two-tailed side of the shirt and black pants. Overall, everyone was looking sharp and presentable.

It was almost unbelievable that such a time had come so fast, but here it was. The prince was getting married. This day was not only happy, but sad as well, for it would be the last night Naruto would stay here.

"I'm not sure." Itachi muttered, not really trying to see through the building crowd of servants.

"It sounded like a girl" Kisame suddenly grinned, "Ah something like this has not happened for weeks now," he fondly reminisced. He stopped though when Itachi shot him a look and he waved it off. If it was what he thought had happened he did not want Itachi dampening the little brat's fun. And as much trouble as it was, it kept things interesting around a boring palace.

"Yeah, ever since Sasuke stopped pulling pranks, this cannot be good, un" Deidara said dismally as he also came near them, making Kisame shoot him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. Sasori was beside Deidara, raising an eyebrow at Kisame for looking at Deidara with such a nasty look. Down the hall was an even bigger ball of servants now.

"Move! Everyone move" Nana said as she rushed by, and pushed through to see what all the screaming was about. Everyone literally moved out of her way to give her room, and at that reveal a sobbing girl with lime green hair and tears in her eyes "Erin!" she cried as she reached her. The tall bulky woman patted the crying girl, looking at her startled. "What happened?" she asked, and then looked at everyone else. She was wondering who the culprit was, although she had a clear understanding to who it might be.

There was only one person bold enough to do something like this.

"We don't know, she used her usual shampoo and then her hair was _green_" One of the girls cried out, touching her own hair. "Then she screamed. Who could have done such a thing"

"Whhaa, Nana, please make it better," Erin cried, looking at her with a desperate look in her eyes. There was nothing worse than your hair being dyed such a horrid color of green.

Nana's lips twitched. She could not help herself; "AAHAHAhahahaha" Nana began to laugh. Erin looked at her perplexed and began to cry again.

It was an epic fail start to the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 am <strong>

The wedding day was here.

The decorations were all finished in the room where they were going to get married. There were over a hundred seats, as well as a nice decoration of gold and red silk all through the venue. The altar was also done in gold and red, and a golden carpet was set out to lead from the main doors towards the altar. It had all been done under Naruto's watchful eye, but right now the prince found himself in his cousin's room.

The shiny groom, Naruto, was panicking as he pulled on his white robes over a silky orange shirt he had personally made, and black pants. The royal robe was pulled over his chest, tied, and the only thing visible was his black pants. Naruto had a ruby crest on his forehead now and other intriguing jewels around his wrist, fingers, and neck, all which came from The Nine Tails Village. As the blond boy was dressing and frantically preparing himself, Sasuke sat in his bed looking at the new jewels, in nothing but a simple and casual black robe that was his. He was not in a hurry to get dressed in anything Naruto picked out for him. He was more interested in if his prank worked earlier that morning.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noted that Sasuke was not doing anything to get ready. He turned to him and huffed, "Why in the bloody seven hells are you not getting ready!"

"Dobe, it's your wedding. Not mine" Sasuke answered in a nonchalant tone.

"Please Teme!" Naruto bemoaned. "Get dressed; you are going to be at the front with me for this wedding. You are my cousin, it matters that you dress nicely! I even got you some robes to wear. Please, just dress so I can feel better about this!" Naruto said as he brought out some heavy looking black robes, rimmed with red. "And boots, and gloves, and jewels" Naruto added as he pointed to the jewels that Sasuke was looking at.

"You really didn't have to"

"And yet I did!" Naruto cried, hating Sasuke's attitude "Where's Itachi?"

Sasuke frowned, shooting a glare to his cousin. "I don't know. I don't keep track of all he does."

"ITACHI!" Naruto suddenly yelled, the desperation and stress in his voice clear.

Sasuke jolted, his eyes widening a bit before he glared, "I swear, if Itachi comes in here-" Sasuke's sentence was cut off as Naruto literally ran to the door and opened it as he ran out of the room. "He can't be serious," Sasuke muttered, getting panicky. He thought about running away, but as he reached the door to leave, he bumped into Itachi's firm chest and fell back. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

Naruto bounced back into the room, a large grin on his face.

"Help him get dressed!" Naruto demanded, "I have to finish with my preparations, I can't be worrying about him, please" Naruto rushed towards the mirror again and finished tugging and fixing his robes, and started to look at the jewels. Itachi ignored the blond groom. For a moment, he had thought that something horrible had happened to Sasuke. Yet there the boy was, looking up at him with a look of scorn.

"Hey there," he greeted as he smirked.

Sasuke pouted and narrowed his eyes in a way that Itachi could not help but find adorable. Sasuke huffed. _'Damn all that is good in the world, why the hell am I acting so puerile in front of him! I have to prove that I am not_…' He sighed. And then turned to look at Itachi's amused face and mumbled, "Hey"

Itachi sighed as he squatted down in front of him, "Am I going to have to undress you and change you and everything?" he asked.

Sasuke blushed at the thought and immediately shook his head. "I can do it myself" the little raven got to his feet and picked up his robes and clothing, before going into the bathroom to bathe and get dressed. Itachi sighed as he watched him and then looked over to Naruto who was now combing his hair and looking at his face for any imperfections. He decided to leave, but as he was about to, Naruto stopped him.

"Don't go, or Sasuke will never get himself ready!" The blond boy had moved over to Itachi and pushed him further inside the room. Itachi found himself sitting in a chair near the vanity mirror. He briefly looked at his reflection, his hair was still out of its tie and he did not look as bad as he would have expected wearing such an outfit. Naruto grinned as continued what he had been doing. "I'm almost finished" he grinned.

"You look excited for your wedding" Itachi commented.

"I am!" Naruto chirped, "At a point in my life I was almost like Sasuke. Claiming that I wouldn't fall in love with no one because they were not worthy of me, and then I met Kyuubi. He changed everything, even the way I thought." Naruto sighed dreamily, "The thing is that most of the views I followed were because of Sasuke. I'm afraid he has sworn off love for the rest of his life"

"Sasuke could have sworn himself out of everything and it still would happen. Just as you fell in love, he will as well. He just hasn't met the right person," Itachi said in an uninterested tone, but he was more than interested when it came to Sasuke. To fall or never fall, Sasuke was still going to get snatched away by someone else, and be married off. Even if Sasuke was a bastard child, he was still a prince and that counted for a lot more as long as he kept that title.

Naruto shrugged, "Guess you're right. Besides, no matter what Sasuke wants in life, in the end he knows how to get it."

Itachi would have given him a confused look if at that moment Sasuke did not decide to stumble out of the bathroom, obviously having dressed in haste. His clothing and robe were crooked and disheveled, and he sent a glare to Naruto before turning to Itachi with a more passive face. Itachi stood up and gestured for Sasuke to come closer to him, and the little raven prince did so without hesitation. Itachi had to poke him in the forehead before the boy actually ran into him. "Come on, let's get you fixed up" Itachi said, ignoring Sasuke's glare as he rubbed his forehead angrily.

The glare melted away as Itachi pushed Sasuke's robes aside, and tugged on his black shirt. Sasuke watched as Itachi's hands smoothly pulled his shirt down, and his other hand ran around the circled collar of it, making it fit perfectly over his body. Itachi was not going to tuck in Sasuke's shirt or even ask him to do it himself, but he raised an eyebrow when he found Sasuke had not zipped his pants. Sasuke blushed hard when Itachi zipped his pants zipper for him, but had no room to think about it as Itachi now moved to tug on his robes in the correct manner. He folded the decoration perfectly over his shoulders, letting it show his shirt and then fastened it around his waist with a red obi. The robe ended just as it flared around his hips.

Itachi moved away from Sasuke and discretely looked around the room for Sasuke's shoes. When he found them, he went to get them and bring them back to Sasuke who took them and pulled them on. "Let's comb your hair," Itachi said.

Sasuke scowled. "You don't have to do everything for me you know" he seethed.

"I know, you just don't seem to want to do anything for yourself" Itachi teased, a smirk on his lips when Sasuke fumed. Itachi glance at Naruto as the blond boy looked determined to finish the last of his ties in his complicated wedding robes, and then grabbed the comb. Sasuke moved himself to sit down in the chair and waited for Itachi to comb his hair. Itachi started in from the roots to the end, amazed to find that Sasuke's hair really was as soft as it looked. Quietly he continued to comb Sasuke's hair until it was perfect, his bangs framing his face and the back of it stood on end like always, proving that it did that on its own.

"Here" Naruto suddenly said, placing a set of jewels at the table. Itachi looked at them, and then reached for the black stone that Sasuke wore around his forehead to let everyone know who he was. He moved in front of Sasuke and placed it on his forehead making Sasuke look at him with an unreadable expression.

He placed a bracelet and a few other jewels on Sasuke before they were finished. Looking presentable, Sasuke stood up and tugged on Itachi's arm. "Let's go, we're finished."

"Teme, don't you dare think about going to go get yourself dirty! The wedding will be starting in half an hour."

Sasuke scowled. "I hate you so much right now dobe!"

"No you don't"

Sasuke fumed, but set himself to a passive expression when he saw Itachi looking at him. This was not fair.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the king came into Sasuke's room to escort both princes. Naruto had hugged his father, and they had even cried, but straight up Sasuke demanded that Itachi be the one to escort him. The king had not looked perplexed by Sasuke's demand, but he only smiled turned to Itachi and told him, 'I leave the rest up to you'. Itachi could not help but frown at how everyone was so willing to hand Sasuke over to him at every little second of the day. Be it Naruto, the king, or other servants, it was always the same, 'Itachi, do something about Sasuke!' He gave Sasuke a look when he saw the boy had a pleased expression.<p>

A smirk pulled at his lips as he brought his hand up and motioned for Sasuke to come over to him. The boy gave him a curious look, and without hesitating rushed over to him. Sasuke stopped in front of him and Itachi kept watching his face. Was the reason why they handed Sasuke over to him all the time because, Sasuke always looked so calm and smug at the same time when he was with him, was it because Sasuke listed to him, or was it because Sasuke was always pleased that he had no time to bother others that they did so. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Might as well be," he said.

Itachi offered him his arm. Sasuke felt his heart skip and his face heat up as he reached for it, and wrapped his own arm around Itachi. "You're not going to fight me on proper manners?" Itachi teased.

Sasuke shot him a glare. "It's my cousin's wedding. Of course not"

Itachi smirked, "about this morning-"

"What of it"

"You wouldn't happen to know about any hair dye in a bottle of shampoo, would you?"

"No. Why would I know anything about that?" Sasuke matched Itachi's stare. He was not going to crack, not when it came to the matter of teaching a servant bitch her place! Itachi's face went blank.

"Just checking" Itachi said and Sasuke scowled. "Let's go then"

With that, he led Sasuke into the main ceremony room. There were a couple of people already sitting, and Kyuubi was in the front, with his family and his other representatives. He looked ready to receive Naruto and marry him, not the least bit nervous. That was saying a lot from the fiery prince, but no one expected any less from him. Sasuke was going to be one of Naruto's representatives, and Itachi took him all the way to the altar where he was supposed to be. Sasuke immediately made a grab for Itachi's shirt to prevent him from leaving. "Umm, Itachi…"

"Hmm"

"Do you have to leave?" Sasuke glanced over at the crowd. He had already spotted a few people interested in him. Like prince Neji, and the narrow-minded girls Sakura and Ino. Itachi followed his gaze, not really understanding.

"Yes, you'll be fine. If you want, I will stay close so all you have to do is wait here and I'll come to escort you to the eating area for this evening" Sasuke nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be perfect."

Itachi nodded, and then looked down at the grip Sasuke still kept on his shirt. Sasuke scowled and reluctantly let him go. Itachi reached towards Sasuke's face, and brushed a strand of hair out of his face and back in place. He smiled at Sasuke when the simple action seemed to distract the boy, and then moved to leave. The scowl was now gone from Sasuke's beautiful face and replaced with a small smile and that was enough. As soon as Itachi was on the lower section of the altar, Kisame and Deidara rushed over to him.

"The ceremony is almost going to start, un" Deidara looked over his shoulder to the guest that were already sitting. "It's time we finished ushering people in"

"Yeah, Prince Naruto is eager to start." Kisame added, and pointed to the doors that Naruto would be entering from, "He's more than ready"

"Alright, let's just usher people inside, simple and ordered fashion" Itachi said in a tone that calmed both Deidara and Kisame. With that, all three of them opened the side doors to let everyone in and then lead them to a seat so there would not be any gaping holes in the seating arrangement as well as disagreements. It looked like the entire village was here for the wedding, from the low working class to the high Nobles and Barons.

Itachi found it a little difficult when some females started to crowd around him and would not listen. "Can you take your seat?"

"What's your name?"

Itachi took a step back, and signaled for the seats again, "I will not repeat myself, either you take your seats, or I'll have you thrown out"

"Aren't you just a servant to be making such blatant threats?" another female demanded. Itachi was tired of this and decided to dismiss them.

"Come, this way sir," Itachi said, looking at the elderly man. The man followed him, and behind him were seven other boys and two young girls. The women looked outraged, but that was when Kisame came over, and grinned at them.

"Ladies, your seats are this way" They threw him looks of disgust and displeasure, but followed him to their seats. Their eyes though still went towards Itachi and Kisame did not fail to notice it. The way Itachi talked, carried himself, and how he was always on business was something a servant wasn't. '_It truly shows Itachi is above all this'_ Kisame thought to himself. '_Something tells me things are just barely going to start getting good, especially when Sasuke is pulling pranks again,' _Somehow, the world seemed so right.

As soon as the difficulty of accommodating an entire village to a room turned into a wedding room was done, the servants cleared out of the way to stand at each corner. The main doors opened, and everyone stood and turned to respectfully, face the King, and his son, Prince Naruto. They were left breathless as they looked at the two gorgeous men. Minato was as stunning as always, with his blond hair, blue eyes, chiseled features, and his white and red robes. His son beside him looked every bit as gorgeous, with his white robes. Pure white long robes, his eyes sparkled, and his blond hair was spiked and neat. The usually sapphire stone over his forehead was now a ruby, and the jewels off his neck, wrist, and waist all glittered charmingly.

Everyone bowed as they stepped in, and as soon as both reached the center, the Queen, Kushina, met them. Kushina hugged her son, and then stepped next to Minato as they let their son walk the rest of the way. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as he reached the altar and Kyuubi was there to greet him, his hand out to welcome his. Naruto did not hesitate to place his hand in Kyuubi's. "You look so beautiful," Kyuubi whispered to him.

Naruto blushed brightly, "Thanks. You look beautiful as well"

Kyuubi smiled. He then gestured for Naruto to further, follow him towards the altar, and to face the Priest Hiruzen Surotobi. The old man smiled fondly at them, and held a book open at the palm of both his hands. Naruto glanced beside him to see his cousin standing there, but the small raven was looking out in the crowd. Naruto did not have time to ponder whom Sasuke might be trying to see, but turned back to the priest as soon as the words, "Let's begin," Left his mouth. Only then did he note everything was silent and that he was going to get married in just a few minutes! "Anyone opposing this union, please stepped forward, or forever hold your peace."

There was only silence.

Naruto turned towards Kyuubi, and Kyuubi smiled at him.

Hiruzen smiled at the both of them, "Alright. We are here to witness the union not only between two people, but between two worlds, and two palaces." Hiruzen looked down at his book and began to read a few phrases. While it seemed to drag on and on, and his voice mellowed everyone down to the point that he wanted to end, he finally came to the good part. "Now, for the rings"

That was the cue for Sasuke to step over towards Naruto. On the other side of Kyuubi was Bijuu, eldest his cousin, whom came next to his cousin. He was the first to offer the ring.

"Kyuubi, repeat after me, I Kyuubi take thee, Naruto as my wedded husband, lover, and friend. To cherish and hold, for better and for worst, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

Kyuubi brought Naruto's hand up, and slid the ring on as he said "I Kyuubi take thee, Naruto as my wedded husband, lover, and friend. To cherish and hold, for better and for worst, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

Beside Naruto, Sasuke held out the ring he had been discreetly hiding. Naruto gratefully took it from his cousin. "Now, you repeat after me Naruto, I Naruto, take thee, Kyuubi, my wedded husband, lover, and friend. To cherish and hold, for better and for worst, in sickness and in health, for as long as we shall both live"

Naruto moved his hand away from Kyuubi, and grasped it in his so he could slip on the ring, "I Naruto, take thee, Kyuubi, my wedded husband, lover, and friend. To cherish and hold, for better and for worst, in sickness and in health, for as long as we shall both live" Neither of them let go of each other's hands, and Kyuubi brought his other hand up to hold Naruto's other hand.

"By the power vested in me, by me, and by the order of all the ten worlds, I herby say that Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki are now wedded for life!" Hiruzen looked so proud, "You may now kiss"

Everyone stood up, cheering loudly as Naruto and Kyuubi moved into each other's hold and kissed. Sasuke smiled at the sight of his cousin happily married, and then looked back out into the crowd to see Itachi clapping along with the other people. Sasuke was not sure what he wanted now, or what the future might bring.

The thing was now he could not imagine it without Itachi. However, he feared it would not be the same for Itachi. Whatever it was he had for Itachi sucked. It sucked because it made him want something more with his life. It sucked because now he wanted to share his life, and he wanted it with Itachi. Although, he wasn't sure of himself anymore.

* * *

><p>The two wedded husbands were the first to leave, and Sasuke had stayed at the altar until the last person left. Itachi walked over to him and raised an eyebrow when Sasuke made no move to get up from the steps. Sasuke did not even look up at him, so he decided to sit next to the distraught little prince. "What's the matter?" Itachi asked after a while of prolonged silence and Sasuke finally turned his head to look at him.<p>

"I don't want to leave this room,"

"Why not" Itachi watched him and Sasuke did not hold back, he leaned his head onto Itachi's shoulder. Itachi was a little taken aback by the gesture, but did not push the small prince away. Instead, he found himself wrapping his arm around both of Sasuke's shoulders and pulling him closer. His fingers then curled to play with the short strands of hair that touched the base of Sasuke's nape.

"I fear there will be a lot of people asking me to dance." The little prince murmured, sounding a little content. Itachi was sure that it was not that people wanted to dance with him that made Sasuke sound content, but the fact that he was right here.

Itachi chuckled. "It's all part of the etiquette."

"You didn't teach me to dance."

"I didn't have to, all you have to do is let the other person lead"

"And what if I don't want to dance with anyone?"

Itachi stood up, pulling Sasuke along with him. It startled the prince and he ended up falling towards Itachi's chest. "Not even with me?" Itachi asked, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. The small prince blushed.

"You're just a servant, you can't dance with me" Sasuke frowned at his own words. Itachi gave him a sharp look.

"You know I'm not really a servant, and I have gained the title of an educator"

Sasuke gave him a look, "But no one else knows, and educators are just as low as servants,"

"You really need to respect people when you speak"

"No I don't, all I do is speak the truth"

Itachi sighed, "Yes you do, but no one wants to hear it all the time"

Sasuke looked down at eyelevel where he was in Itachi's chest, and his fingers circled the material, creating little shapes. "I know you are more than you are letting even me to believe. I believe you have your own titles already that you want no one to know about because you might want to earn your own. But" Sasuke stopped talking then. But, sometimes he wished Itachi had his titles, and was allowed to court him.

"But what" Itachi pressed on.

Sasuke shook his head, "Dance with me here then," The music on the other room was clear.

Itachi gently pushed Sasuke back so he could look him back in his face. He was not sure what Sasuke had been about to say, and he was sure the boy was not going to say anything about it now. So he nodded, "Alright, but if I dance with you here, you have to be gracious and go in the other room to join the celebration. I believe your cousin will want a dance with you" Sasuke looked torn, he wanted to dance with Itachi but he did not want to go in there. But you couldn't always have everything, and at least he was going to get a dance out of the deal. Therefore, he nodded his head and agreed to the dance.

"Okay" he whispered.

Itachi then startled him by moving his hand through his arm to grasp his left hand, and then found his other at Itachi's shoulder, while Itachi placed the other one at his waist. Itachi leaned in close and whispered in his ear "Follow me" and they began to move together. Sasuke felt himself blushing harder than he had ever had before, but did as he was told and allowed Itachi to lead.

* * *

><p>"Where is prince Sasuke?" Neji asked as he watched the two newlywed husbands dancing close together in the dance floor. Sasuke on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Many people ignored his sudden questioned, but Ino and Sakura looked at him and shrugged, looking uninterested of the newlywed couple and more concerned with finding Sasuke as well.<p>

The focus though was on how stunning Naruto looked in Kyuubi's arms, as they danced through the cleared area of the palace. Many elderly women looked at them with envy, as they were widows and no longer had that magic with them anymore. The magic of being with the one you loved, and simply dancing before everyone. The love between the two was palpable and had other's crying. Other girls stared with admiring eyes, wishing that the next to marry would be one of them. That someday they would know what it was like to glow with so much love.

The room was elegantly decorated as well, the same rich warm colors and gold and red, intertwined to show how the two of them had brought their family names together. It was a stunning sight and Naruto could not be happier that he was in Kyuubi's arms sharing this spectacular moment. There was no one more worthy of his love and devotion that Kyuubi was. He got off lucky finding someone so great to fall in love with and he hoped that his cousin would soon meet someone of his own.

As the music stopped, both Naruto and Kyuubi stopped as well. The crowd of people proudly clapped in joy for their first dance together. Naruto was no longer a prince, he was now a king, with his own king by his side, that was going to rule the village of Nine tails together, and once his father retired, they would run Konoha together as well. "Are you happy?" Kyuubi asked, and Naruto widely grinned, nodding his head eagerly.

"I couldn't be any more happier than being your husband," Naruto proudly said and Kyuubi smiled at him with a pleased expression. He leaned in to take the lips of his little lover with his own and kissed him deeply. That was when another song started, and this time, people paired off to dance around the newlywed couple. Kyuubi already knew that Naruto would want a dance with his mother, his father, and his cousin. Kyuubi had been planning to do the same. Soon enough, Minato came over to them and asked politely to cut in, Kyuubi allowed him and he turned to Kushina, and danced with her.

His parents patiently waited their turn.

"I can't believe, my son is now married," Minato faked sobbed. Naruto grinned.

"You're so sentimental dad"

"I can't help it,"

Naruto laughed, and then looked around. "Where's Cousin Sasuke, I would have thought someone would have already asked him to dance by now,"

"Hm, now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since you and Kyuubi got married,"

"Hm," Naruto got a troubled expression on his face.

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually, I mean he'd be crazy to miss a dance with you when you are looking so gorgeous," Minato tried to joke, all in the attempt to getting his son to stop frowning at the thought of his wayward cousin.

"You're right,"

* * *

><p>Itachi skillfully moved with Sasuke across the room, and spun him out and back into his arms. Sasuke looked like he was enjoying himself, but Itachi knew this had to end now. He was getting himself in too deep already. Having Sasuke look so elegant, be so silent, and hazy eyed was really an interesting and addicting sight, he knew he should not allow himself to indulge in. With his own reluctance, he ended their dance, "We have to get you back to the main event now Sasuke," Itachi said, as the song ended, and pouted up at Itachi with reluctance, but then nodded his head in resignation.<p>

"Okay" he muttered. Itachi smirked, and brought Sasuke's hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the palm of it. Sasuke flushed bright red, surprised by Itachi's actions. Anyone else attempting to kiss his hand was surely to get punched, or in other cases, shoved to the ground. Itachi on the other hand watched intrigued as Sasuke's pale cheeks colored themselves in the brilliance of the red color and he felt a strong urge to kiss the boy. Shaking out of his thoughts though, he led Sasuke out of the room and towards one of the back doors, so they would not interrupt any dances, and they would not draw attention to their entrance.

Itachi left Sasuke at a table that was practically empty, and moved away from him. Sasuke felt the urge to grab Itachi's shirt and ask him to stay, but he knew he could not do that. Itachi was a servant, he was not allowed to sit at the table or even remain close to it for long-it made others feel uncomfortable to have a servant that close to them. Sasuke sat back in his chair, and watched as several people all of a sudden became aware of his presence. "Prince Sasuke, it's such an honor to meet you." a woman practically in her thirties gushed, and even more people jumped to look his way.

Sasuke offered a conscientious smirk. This made women melt, and start screaming as if they were going to die from the sheer fact that he had smirked. Sasuke could have rolled his eyes at them, but they were easy to distract. What was harder to distract through, where the men. "Prince Sasuke, do you have anyone yet to dance with, for I would want to dance with you," one boldly said.

"You are the spring of youth prince Sasuke, choose me and I shall show you such a dance like no other!" Rock Lee boldly offered above all the others. Sasuke shook his head at him, and gestured his declination of the dance. Lee was more understanding than any other male when it came to declining, but that did not mean that he was not going to ask later. Sasuke watched as even more people crowded him, and he tried not to tell them all off. He had worked on this with Itachi so much, but he sometimes felt like he did not have the patience to be nice to people the way Itachi seemed to have patience to deal with such dimwits.

"Dance with me,"

"You are gorgeous. I bet no one has ever told you that!"

"Oh my god, to meet you right now in person,"

Sasuke felt like he was going to go crazy from how people just kept shouting over each other, as if fighting to be the loudest and most annoying for him to notice them. Of course, in the end, only one proved to be louder than the rest.

"Cousin Sasuke!"

Everyone moved away, and made way for the new Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke would have scowled at his cousin, but instead retrained himself and smiled at him. "Congratulations on your marriage cousin," He said, raising a random glass.

"Thanks" Naruto grinned, but then got a determined look on his face, "But that is not why I am here, I came to ask you to dance with me!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Sasuke scoffed.

"That is so not cute," Sasuke placed the glass down, but got to his feet. People immediately backed away further and bowed this time. Something Sasuke found thoroughly annoying as he moved away from the table and towards his cousin. "Fine, may I have this dance?" he asked, trying to be as polite as ever.

Naruto grinned, enjoying how hard all of this was for Sasuke. "Yes! Of course,"

With that, both cousins headed out into the dance floor. Both danced in silence, but the fact remained that Naruto was soon going to leave, and be going with Kyuubi far away and Sasuke was going to be left here. He was going to be left under the command of the king, and the upcoming event of people who might want to court him. Sasuke was not looking forward to that, and he was trying to place it in the back of his mind, but he knew as much as he wished it for it to just, vanish and he never has to deal with it that was impossible.

He was going to have to deal with it.

"Guess, we're all grown up now" Naruto suddenly said, "Next, you will be the one getting married."

Sasuke softly scoffed, "Perhaps, but I will try to delay it for as long as possible. After all, you know my goal is never go get married," It never was. Although, Sasuke feared something in his logic had changed, and that he only thought about that change when he was with Itachi.

Naruto nodded his head.

"There's no escaping it Sasuke, someday you're going to really fall in love. And then what will you do?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Plot for them to love me back?" he made it more of a statement than a question, his eyes seeking out Itachi's presence, while Naruto looked confused when he was suddenly twirled out of his cousin's arms and into his husband. Sasuke had turned towards his aunt Kushina now, and asked her to a dance.

Seeing the confused look on his husband, Kyuubi looked at him worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't think so…but Sasuke confuses me too much,"

"How so?"

Naruto shrugged, grinning widely. "Something tells me that mom and dad are going to have their hands full when Sasuke starts getting courted,"

Kyuubi laughed, "I'd bet they will."

* * *

><p>Thank you to all that have reviewed and actually are still reading this story. Heres another update, i know a miracle. Hope you all enjoy it!<p>

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

******Whatever It Takes******

**Chapter Nine **

It had been one week since Naruto's marriage, and Naruto's departure from Konoha to Nine Tails, with his husband Kyuubi. Not that Sasuke felt much of their absence when he had his hands full with making one-servant girl's life living hell. Some of the other servants had quickly caught on that Sasuke was back up to his pranks, but they also knew that it had only to do with Erin, and some of them were still confused on as to why he wanted to only played pranks on her. Some of the other girls started a small rumor that it might be that he liked her, and it was his own boyish way of getting her attention, but the thing was, no one ever thought Sasuke was capable of liking anyone, so that rumor was shot and a new one was started. Sasuke hated Erin completely, and that one took root through the grapevine, even reaching the ears of Itachi.

Itachi on occasions had tried to approach Sasuke on his sudden pranks on the girl, but Sasuke would just look at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course, many were satisfied with the reason that Sasuke hated Erin, but that was only half the truth. Kisame was the only one that had caught on and was amused by it all-specially when he saw Sasuke promising Itachi that he wouldn't do it again and to teach him how to fight. Itachi would look at him knowing Sasuke was not going to keep his promise but cave in and teach him anyways. Itachi had also proven to be a very knowledgeable teacher by teaching Sasuke advanced math techniques, and other broad subjects of the earth, space, and geography.

It was not until Sasuke was following Itachi to the kitchen one afternoon that two other individuals learned the dirty little secret that only Kisame knew. Deidara and Sasori had been sitting down by the small table that they usually used to prepare ingredients and were talking with each other as they ate their lunch. Kisame on the other hand was washing the dishes, seeing as they had already piled up high and no one else was going to wash them. The doors to the Kitchen suddenly banged open, and first came in Itachi, closely followed by Sasuke.

"Come on Itachi, you've taught me of Cloud City, Lightning City, The Nine Tail Village, Konoha, Akatsuki, Byakugan, Hebi, Sound, Taka, and Mist, why won't you teach me about Sharigan?" Sasuke demanded. Itachi looked like he was trying his best to not to have to explain anything.

"Why don't you just go wash up for lunch," Itachi said instead, giving Sasuke a hard look.

Sasuke pouted, reluctant to let the subject drop, "I know for a fact that you were born in Sharigan" Sasuke snapped, "And so was I," Itachi froze, but then allowed his face to go blank as he looked at Sasuke. Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori were now all on edge, intrigued to see what Itachi would say. None of them knew that Sasuke had been born in Sharigan, they had all thought he had always been in Sound, and been born in Sound. They also were not sure if it was true that Itachi had been born in Sharigan as well. None of them even knew much about Sharigan.

Itachi sighed finally in defeat. He knew that Sasuke learning about Sharigan was unavoidable; he was going to have to tell Sasuke sooner or later. He much rather it be sooner. Leaving it until later could be asking for trouble, "Sharigan, in itself, is a foundation of riches" he said as he turned his back on Sasuke, "a developed industrial city, that thrives in tourism, mechanism, consumerism, and agriculture. Sharigan is also a place highly held for maintaining cultural values," Itachi shrugged, he had thought a lot of this stuff to Sasuke already so he knew Sasuke understood the terms he used. He wasn't going to waste his breath explaining them. "Sharigan got its name for the fighting style of the Uchiha, much like Byakugan got its name from the fighting styles of the Hyuuga,"

"Hm, that makes sense, so Sharigan would be like Byakugan then? Would it mean it's an area of Uchiha relatives?" Sasuke commented, "Although it would make sense seeing as…" he trailed off, but Itachi did not need him to continue. Not being sure on what to cook, especially when having this talk, Itachi turned back towards Sasuke and leaned against the counter. Sasuke gave him a curious look then, "So what are the cultural beliefs and rights of an Uchiha?" Sasuke soon found himself more interesting in learning about Itachi's culture more than just Sharigan itself.

"What specifics would you like to know?"

"Inheritance rights,"

"Every Uchiha has an inheritance right since the day they are born, and can only be claimed when they reach the age of twenty one. That includes titles, money, properties, ect, anything a parent is willing to give them so they can start their own careers, and earn further titles they can later pass on to their children" Itachi lifted an eyebrow at Sasuke when he saw the boy in deep thought. He was about to ask him what else he wanted to know when Sasuke continued.

"Religion,"

"Religion is sort of a touchy subject when it comes to Uchiha, or any other person in Sharigan. We do not go to church, we do not baptize, and we do not create any sort of rituals for confirmation. All we do is blindly pray to God, the angels, and any other being out there that will be willing to help us."

"Isn't Sharigan often called the city of sin?" Both Sasuke and Itachi turned to look at Kisame.

"Yes, that is correct," Itachi, told him. He had not even noticed Kisame there, and by the looks of it, neither had Sasuke. Both ravens had been thoroughly lost in their own argument. Sasuke quickly shook it off, not caring that Kisame was there. Itachi on the other hand was bothered by his interference.

"Why is that?"

"Because often time's children are born there from affairs, or by brothers and sisters rutting and producing together, there are no bounds to how sin can fall, from being polygamist; it's almost as if everyone there believes they are free to do as they please." Itachi explained, "There is greediness, gluttonous, coveting, and sex is considered something greater than anything else. Although lately, I believe that has changed with the befalling of it all. People have fought to make it a more decent place, more moderate, and thus" Itachi shrugged.

"Thus" Sasuke echoed, but he got it. Thus Itachi was now here starting from scrap trying to get his own honest tittles aside from whatever tittles he was going to inherit that were all dirtied, and most likely shameful, "Alright then, what of Marriage," this was the one that Sasuke truly wanted to know about. Itachi looked over to Kisame, and then noted that Deidara and Sasori were there, intently listening in on the conversation that should be private between him and Sasuke. A part of him knew he couldn't just brush this off, or they would all team up and get him to spill.

"Well, when it comes to learning about Sharigan and the association to Uchiha, the first thing you should know is that it's a high class society," Itachi said, "Second, you have to know that some traditions come into account when it comes to courting, and the meaning behind everything is thoroughly followed to convey feelings, emotions, desire, passion, lust, _love_." Itachi reached out to Sasuke, and fingered the black jeweled crest that was on Sasuke's forehead "For over millions of years, various stones had been collected there, ivory, rock crystal, diamonds, sapphires, amethyst, and other such things. The purpose of them was to gift them to the one they were to court, and planned to marry. Gemstones were placed on wrist, fingers, elbows, necks, the forehead, the ankles." Itachi smirked down at Sasuke, "Sometimes even piercings for the ears, belly, and other body parts. All in a show of claiming, and chaining down"

"That is courting?" Sasuke asked, feeling breathless at Itachi's intense gaze.

Itachi nodded his head, "As simple courting yes, it was all a show though. All to show that person not only that they could provide for them, but also to signify an appealing quality that they found in that person, desire, beauty, brilliance, and above all else, _faithfulness_" Itachi shrugged, "Something that was hard to come by in Sharigan, but something still many enjoy the practice in monogamy,"

Sasuke swallowed hard "And, marriage?"

"Marriage is sacred, they have a saying. Don't get married if you can't commit, if you are with someone, and you are going to cheat, do it then, but never within the marriage. Going back to Sharigan being the city of sin, and lack of religion, not many believed in getting married. Those who did get married though, remained faithful," Itachi crossed his arms over his chest, "My parents have never married, so I never plan to marry either,"

Sasuke found himself scowling.

At that moment for the others, it became apparent where Sasuke stood now. Sasuke liked Itachi, more than that; Sasuke might even be falling in love with Itachi. The thought of it was so great, that Deidara and Sasori started to choke on their own food. Sasuke turned to look at them before turning his eyes back on Itachi, wondering how he would ever change his mind.

"That sounds all interesting," Sasuke said.

"I guess it is," Itachi said. He was not going to marry any time soon, and he knew that Sasuke was soon going to start being courted, and even swept off his feet by someone rich and that showed they could provide for him. Itachi had to remind himself to forget ever dreaming about being with Sasuke in any other shape, or form that went beyond student and teacher, or servant and master. After all, he had no titles, and no jewels to give to Sasuke at all to court him in the proper way. "What do you want for lunch?" Itachi asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh, what about a sandwich," Sasuke said, looking to the side. He did not know what to do anymore. However, a part of him still wanted to destroy Erin, his suitors, and anyone that stood in his way of being with Itachi.

* * *

><p>Later, around that evening, Itachi was outside with Sasuke.<p>

He had been training Sasuke since he was done teaching Sasuke about Sharigan and any other place. Sasuke also seemed to have needed the distraction, but now there was the problem with the fact that Sasuke was incredibly comfortable with him. After their intense training, Sasuke had sat beside him, but then he had leaned into him and fallen asleep. The boy was incredibly cute, and Itachi was starting to find him to be incredibly tempting as well.

He had been so surprised when Sasuke told him that he had been born in Sharigan. Although, a part of him felt like asking him how he was born in Sharigan, and if he knew the purpose, he retrained himself from doing so, just to avoid talking about Sharigan. When Kisame had brought up that it was the one place were sin was looked on as abundance, he felt like just not telling nothing to any of them. Sharigan was a nice place when you thought about it, but overall, there was no morality in the people that lived there. Itachi had grown up in a society where people all loved beauty and jewels, gold, and anything that sparkled. Where people loved their money more than their children, and often neglected them. His parents of course had been different.

His father was a man of great power and was known as a wild beast. His father was named Uchiha Madara, a man who always went for what he wanted. In their family things were so confusing, but in the end, his father ended up getting his own sister, Uchiha Izuna, pregnant. Itachi was born of a relationship of pure carnal sin. Although his mother loves his father so much, his father refuses to marry his mom and thus he brings other women around. That was also a common thing in Sharigan, brothers and Sisters having children, it was a miracle they were not all deformed. It was actually, what they called good breathing of strong genes. It was almost as if they were some sort of animals or something.

When Itachi was younger, he swore he would never do what his parents had done. He would never get with a sibling, and so far, he was an only child. That alone, made him feel safe that he was never going to have to even have a sister. In fact, he had sworn off women for good. Women were the one thing he did not want to get involved with, and he would never even sleep with one. Sleeping with one would only mean children and he wasn't sure he wanted any. Itachi was also a reserved person, he did not just sleep around, but that did not mean that he was a virgin or anything like that. He had his share of plain stupid wild nights when he was fifteen, and sixteen, but as he had grown older, he had made himself learn self-constraint. Although he had practice it and had remained celibate like a saint for the past two years, Sasuke was breaking his every resolve.

The boy was too tempting, he smelled too good, and he was just so overtly cute. In the place he had grown up, beauty often counted for nothing if your personality was not as sweet as your appearance. Sasuke looked sweet, but when he talked, you knew he had a sharp tongue and that he was surprise, sour and bitter on the inside. Although, he betted Sasuke's skin and mouth tasted sweet. He wondered if he kissed him, would Sasuke's taste hook him in like a drug junkie. Itachi did not often think about kissing, not even when he was in a relationship with anyone-he always found that kissing was something so intimately sacred. It was like the sharing of your own being and mixing it with another. It was just something that had to be taken seriously to be done-so he feared a part of him was way too serious about placing a claim on Sasuke.

What he thought and felt about Sasuke went beyond just the flesh. It went past just having any kind of physical relationship with him, or even stealing his virginity. It went in deep to wanting to spend time with him, wanting to hear him talk about things that fascinated him, actually wanting to share something more with him, his life. Wanting to rely on Sasuke and tell him everything of his own, his own dreams, and his own hopes. His mother had once said that that was one of the finer things in life. That diamonds could not compare to kisses, and gold could not compare to a lovers caress. There was much more than just money and jewels to show a person how much you cared for them. Diamonds, gold, jewels were just the minor things.

What truly counted were the moments you could spend with that person, and it was the treasure that you could hide in your heart that no one could steal. Just like right now, as he watched the sun set, he could feel the soft rise and fall of Sasuke's chest pressed to his side, and he could feel the softness of Sasuke's cheek pressed to his arm, where it rested. He could feel Sasuke snuggle into him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and he would glance down at him and he would see that beautiful sleeping face. A face he did not mind seeing every morning and every night. Something that felt to be so precious, the face of an angel, and yet he denied himself to even reach out and touch it.

Life was truly filled with surprises. One moment he had been walking down the streets of Akatsuki, thinking about what he was going to do about his life, and how he was all going to accomplish it before he turned twenty-one. He just ended up meeting a man that offered him a meeting with the king to get assigned a better task than what he currently had. He had taken that as his opening for something greater, instead of just returning to Sharigan. He thought it would be his last and final chance, to do something with his life, instead of just settling for Sharigan and the titles he was already going to inherit. He had not wanted to give up. When he came here though, to see that the king was just going to have them worked, he thought it was all over.

He was going to have to do something that would catch someone's attention to at least make him an apprentice and he could inherit something else. Instead though, he found a blond walking all around him and saying he was perfect for his bratty cousin. About a month later, here he was, painfully intrigued and tempted by the small body that was now pressed to him. He found himself smiling, feeling amused and happy just being around Sasuke.

There was never a dull moment when the boy was around.

He was in trouble now. He had to harden himself and get ready to say goodbye to him. The King would soon be allowing a few men to court the young prince, and he was going to have to reign in his own possessiveness and jealousy. That was another things his mother had told him, sometimes people were better off not knowing how you truly felt about them, especially when they looked so happy in the arms of someone else if Sasuke were to be courted, and he would fall in love with his suitor, he was not going to step in Sasuke's way from being happy and marrying himself to a good man, or if Sasuke preferred women, then a good woman for himself.

"Itachi…" Itachi snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Sasuke rub his check into him and give out a small moan of his name. He turned to look at the small raven beside him, and watched as Sasuke's fathomless black eyes opened themselves to him. Sasuke's eyes seemed to swallow in the darkness that they found themselves in, as well as the light of the moon. Sasuke blinked a few times and then looked at him. Despite himself, Itachi smiled, Sasuke looked just so adorable with the smudge of dirt on his cheek. "What time is it…?" Sasuke quietly asked.

"Probably past dinner time" Itachi answered him, just as quietly. Sasuke looked like he was about ready to let sleep win over him again, as he comfortably resettled himself against Itachi, but Itachi decided it was time to get him up. "Come up sleepy head, you can go to your room, take a shower, and then go to bed."

Sasuke tightened his hold in his arm and shook his head. "No, I want to stay here with you,"

"Yeah, well you can't. It's getting late, and apparently close to your bed time,"

Sasuke suddenly sat up, looking at him in apprehension, "I'm awake, okay! It's not my bed time" he looked at him with a look of determination.

"Okay, then it's probably my bed time" Itachi said as he yawned, and Sasuke scowled at him.

"No its no," Sasuke grumbled. Itachi moved away from him and settled on the grass.

"I'm going to fall asleep here," Itachi faked in a sleepy tone and Sasuke shivered. He smirked, if Itachi wanted to play, then he was going to show him that he could play along. He came close to Itachi and crawled on top of him, settling himself down, straddling Itachi's hips and resting his head on his chest. He nearly cackled evilly when he felt Itachi tense.

"You make such a nice pillow," he decided to purr, pure delight showing on his tone.

"I'm not a pillow Sasuke," Itachi reprimanded, even though he made no move to push Sasuke away from him. Sasuke did nothing but burrow his face into Itachi's chest, breathing in his unique scent. His hands rested just over Itachi's shoulder and he started to fall asleep again. He felt way too comfy to want to leave.

Itachi decided to flip them around, so he was on top of Sasuke and looked down at him. "Maybe, I should carry you in like a princess," he offered, his tone dark and seductive as he took in the sleepy and at ease look Sasuke was giving him. Itachi couldn't hold off anymore, he reached with one hand to touch Sasuke's soft cheek and gently caressed it, loving the soft feel of it. He found himself being surprised when Sasuke automatically moved his cheek further into his hand, leaning into his touch. He smirked as the boy seemed to be falling asleep again, "Sasuke," he gently called.

Obviously Sasuke was determined on making this impossible for him, so he decided to move away in hopes that that would get Sasuke to get up. Of course, what ended up happening was Sasuke's arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck, with his face buried under his chin, pulling Itachi down again. Of course, Itachi didn't allow himself to be dragged down, and ended up getting up with great difficulty and then having to carry Sasuke back into the palace, up the stairs, and up to the boy's bedroom.

Once he was at Sasuke's room, he placed the boy down in bed, and removed his shoes. He went into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth to wipe Sasuke's face clean, and then he tucked him in, before leaving the room and letting the young prince to rest. Today he had managed to avoid doing anything too impulsive.

Itachi feared tomorrow wasn't going to be any better.

* * *

><p>The next day Sasuke had finished with breakfast when he received word that his uncle wanted to see him about something. Sasuke had been dreading any talks with his uncle lately, but he knew this was one he could not escape. He was going to have to deal with it whether he liked it or not, and that was why now he found himself right outside the door of his uncle's throne room. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke pushed the heavy doors open as if he owned them, and walked in with a flare that said he commanded the room. And he really did, as the servants currently there began to coward and literally bowed their heads for him. This was one of Sasuke's hugest pet peeves.<p>

King Minato ended up looking at them as if they were a little crazy, since there wasn't really a rule that you had to bow when someone of royal family walked into the room. He always found himself thoroughly perplexed when they would for his young nephew. "Sasuke, I'm glad you came. I wanted to discuss with you about the courting that is soon going to start. If it were up to me, I'd put it off until later, but so many are asking for the chance to court you it's getting insane."

Sasuke looked at the tall stack of letters that his uncle was referring to as request. Were there even that many guys wanting to date him? It sort of made him feel like he was just a toy. "I don't want to be courted!" Sasuke indignantly said, "Can't it wait until I am twenty?" he asked.

"Twenty? As in three more years" Minato looked at Sasuke bewildered and then looked at the stack of papers, "To place all of them off like that Sasuke, really, I would give you eighteen, but twenty is waiting too long. Even nineteen is too long, what they want is someone fresh, young,"

"It's not waiting too long," Sasuke defied, "its perfect."

Minato would never understand Sasuke, but considering who his mother was, he was going to have to abide with Sasuke, "Why twenty though, what makes that age any different from eighteen?"

Sasuke gave him the look his mother would give others when she was hiding a secret only she knew and only she would ever understand. Minato could feel a headache coming over him just at the thought of Sasuke being anything like Mikoto. The boy had already proven to be his own individual, but he had a drive like his mother that would just go for what they wanted, no matter what. He couldn't force Sasuke to marry or even date anyone, just because he felt the boy should. Minato sighed in defeat.

"How about a little deal then, just allow a few to court you. If none of them change your mind in a couple of dates, then I will wait for anyone else to court you until you are twenty. I will make it clear to everyone." Minato gave Sasuke a hard look.

"I won't be changing my mind," Sasuke said in a tone that was final. "But deal, if it's the best that I will get away with, I'll allow only a few, to court me, but, like I said, I will not be changing my mind. I won't be serious,"

"I guess I shouldn't expect any less from the son of the great Mikoto," Minato said in amusement and Sasuke crossed his arms with an indignant look on his face. "But I understand you," he said, and he got up and walked over to a small holding closet in there. He pulled out a box, and dusted it off. "This is the last of your mother's belongings, she wanted you to have them for when you turned seventeen, I wouldn't know what she could have possibly left you, but" Minato shrugged, "It's all you have as inheritance from her,"

Minato handed the box to Sasuke who looked at it. It was a bit heavy, but overall, a medium sized black box. "Guess the bastard child gets all the scraps," Sasuke said, a smile coming over his face.

"You're mother never owned much, and when she got married she lost it all. Before she died, she kept telling me to tell you, no man is worth marriage when they can steal your money away, or something like that, I sort of forgot. I wouldn't want to even tell such vicious words to a tiny toddler." Minato looked like he couldn't believe what he was saying and Sasuke chuckled.

"No man is worth anything, if you don't love him, at least that is what I believe," Sasuke said, after all, he had nothing either. He had nothing to offer anyone. It was odd that anyone would want to court him. "But can one ever truly know someone far enough to say that they love them? That is where the confusion really sets in and courting falls into something so unimportant."

Minato nodded. "They can act one way, but be another when they are not around you, you can never know the secrets they can be hiding," he knew what Sasuke meant. Although, he never had that problem with Kushina, the woman was as fiery as her red hair, and never ever changed who she was, just a ball of energy and a loud mouth that could say just about anything at any moment. Yet, she could make him smile for days and make his heart dance in all the right ways.

Sasuke nodded, and moved the box in his arms a little. "At least mother did try her best. I can give her that much. Even if she did screw up and had an affair, I wouldn't have been born otherwise." Sasuke then turned and started to leave. Minato could not help but look at him in wonder.

Something in his nephew had changed.

Not that Sasuke had just said something soft about his mother, but the fact that he had not cursed and yelled anyone to hell showed great improvement in his personality. Sasuke just didn't seem as angry as he first seemed to be before. "Maybe Itachi is doing something right with him," he mumbled to himself, watching as his nephew opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him.

Whatever it was, it sure as hell was worth it.

* * *

><p>After leaving his uncle's throne room, Sasuke headed straight towards his room.<p>

He was curious as to what the box his mom left him possessed, but at the same time he felt himself falter at opening it. Were there secrets his mother never told him that now she wanted to tell him and would change his life forever? His mother never once told him who his biological father was, and she as hell never told him anything as to why she wanted him to be born in Sharigan. It was just always mentioned, and in his birth certificate, just like in Itachi's. He had been born in Sharigan and a part of him finally understood when he heard it was the city of sin.

After all, his mother did have an affair and had him out of wedlock.

Being born in Sharigan seemed to suit who he was. He wondered where this left Itachi. Other than his parents not being married, could it be that there was perhaps no commitment? It would have made it hard to grow up in such a way, he knew from his own experience. Sasuke placed the box down, and then pushed it under his bed, like they said, out of sight out of mind. Sasuke shook his head. It wasn't out of mind even if it was out of sight, because he knew it was down there. He needed to distract himself to make sure he wouldn't be tempted to open it. Not, that he didn't, but at the moment, he really didn't feel like learning things of his mother.

Standing up, he moved towards the door to exit, briefly he spied his sword on the floor, but he decided he was not going to need it again today. Itachi could teach him something else, or even teach him other forms of fighting. Sasuke smiled and left the room in search of Itachi. Sasuke went back to the kitchen to see if perhaps he was still there, but when he got there, only Kisame was there.

"Have you seen Itachi?" he asked.

Kisame turn to look at him and nodded his head. "He left about five minutes ago; I think he was going to his room," Kisame snickered.

"Thanks" Sasuke said, making Kisame drop a plate, but Sasuke didn't stay behind to see why he had dropped it, and he didn't care either. He ran all the way to the servants hall, and bypassed a few who were hanging out by the halls, that immediately bowed to him, until he reached Itachi's room. He didn't knock, and just opened the door to walk in. "Itachi," he said looking for him. Itachi was by his closet, shirtless and searching for another shirt. Sasuke stared at Itachi, taking in the sight before him.

"Did you need something?" Itachi asked, as he turned to face Sasuke and smirked at the blush that spread the boy's cheeks. He grabbed a shirt, and shoved one hand into the sleeve as he walked close to Sasuke and closed the door. "You know it's rude to enter someone's room without knocking,"

Sasuke scoffed, "You're just a-" his words fell short when Itachi grabbed his chin and made him look up at him, in the eyes. The intense glare Itachi had on made him huff in annoyance. "Okay, I get it, you're not" Itachi tightened his hold on Sasuke's jaw and moved his face from side to side.

"You say that, but you're still not getting it." Itachi let go of Sasuke and Sasuke brought a hand up and rubbed his jaw.

"I do understand Itachi, it's just old habits die hard you know. It's not so easy," Sasuke watched as Itachi walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, finishing pulling his shirt all the way through. "And it's not an excuse; I have improved, haven't I?"

"I know, Sasuke," Itachi said. "I'm proud of you. You've managed to actually learn a lot, improved in fighting…there is just one thing I can't change from you so far…and I don't think I want to."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to Itachi, feeling pride in himself for making Itachi proud of him.

"Your prank pulling and the way you still disrespect certain people." Itachi shrugged. Sasuke sat beside him and rested his head on Itachi's shoulder, pressing against his arm and making Itachi drop back on the bed. Sasuke nuzzled himself deep into Itachi's side, with his arm going across Itachi's chest. "Also, you are very affectionate."

"Affectionate?" Sasuke asked, and pushed up to look down at Itachi's face. "If there is one thing I am, I'm cold and mean"

"You sure aren't acting like that right now" Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's attempt to seem threatening. Sasuke pouted.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he decided to ask instead, settling himself down on Itachi again, trying to not think that this was his way of showing affection. Itachi on the other took a serious moment to think on how to answer Sasuke.

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could get out of the palace, and go out to the village, just to look around," Itachi shrugged. "I thought you could benefit about learning of the world outside the palace, I'm taking it that you've never traveled much" Sasuke's eyes lit up.

"I always wanted to go out and see, let's go" he stood up, "are we going to have to dress down, and look like commoners?" Sasuke then proceeded to tug on Itachi's arm to make him stand up as well. Itachi complied and shook his head when Sasuke started to go through his closet. "Umm, maybe we can rip up some of your clothes"

Itachi walked over to him and pulled him back, "Why don't we rip yours apart,"

"We could do that," Sasuke turned his head to give him an impish look. Itachi was so tempted to kiss him, but instead, he ended up pocking him on the forehead, and moving him out of his closet. The pout/glare that Sasuke gave him really wasn't helping his self-control.

"We'll just go as we are,"

Sasuke pointed to his forehead, "Hello, I'm a prince,"

Itachi moved his fingers through Sasuke's hair and gently took away the black crested gem that covered his forehead. In the process he ruffled Sasuke's hair, and suddenly opened Sasuke's robes, making Sasuke gasp, madly blush and his heart race in his chest. Sasuke was wearing a simple black shirt and some jeans. "You're right, trying to make you look like a commoner is impossible," Sasuke's eye twitched at that. Itachi could not help but think that Sasuke looked so painfully adorable right now.

Sasuke always looked so beautiful no matter what.

"Let's just go," Sasuke hissed. For a moment there, he had been expecting a lot more from Itachi.

Itachi nodded. It was better if they just did. They hoped no one would recognize Sasuke, even though it was hard to not know him when he looked so beautiful. Sasuke did grab a hat from his closet though, and tugged it down over his face. Soon both of them were leaving the palace grounds and towards the village.

When they were on the outside, Sasuke's hand found its way into Itachi's hand, and their fingers intertwined.

* * *

><p>Minato was on the balcony at the front of the palace, still thinking about how he was going to choose the few suitors that might be perfect to court Sasuke. He knew his nephew was going to keep his word and not be serious, but at the same time he did not want to place him in any kind of danger. God, but this was as difficult as when he had to choose suitors for Naruto! It was killing him to have to give another of his children away.<p>

Sighing, Minato ran a hand over his face trying to clear his mind from all the suitor drama, and when he opened his eyes, he looked down at the front court of the palace. It was a beautiful white marbled path, one that fit his tastes well. And those tall white gates, they were guarded with the best protection. Minato was admiring his beautiful palace, and the high statues, when two figures walking down the long winded path caught his eyes. He blinked twice and straightened as he was sure not sure of what he was seeing.

Even as he blinked, and leaned even more forward, it was hard to ignore that he was not hallucinating.

That was his nephew, and the servant Naruto and Kyuubi had given him.

He watched with rapt attention as Sasuke and Itachi both walked up to the gates. In a matter of seconds the best guards in the whole world were bowing and practically on their knees before both Sasuke and Itachi. It was an odd thing to see from guards that refused to bow down to anyone-not that they were ever asked to do so. Minato watched with even more curious attention as the gates were swiftly open when he could only assume Itachi asked them to open them. He also did not fail to notice how both ravens were holding hands, and tilted his head to the side as he watched them leave through the gates.

'_Hmm, I wonder why people keep bowing at the presence of Sasuke and even Itachi' _He vaguely wondered to himself. Not once giving it a second thought that Sasuke had just left the palace and away from him with a servant.

After five minutes though, everything that he had just witnessed came crashing down on him and he jumped. "Holy Donkey Shit, Sasuke loves Itachi!"

* * *

><p>And Cut! Well I didn't get to make much corrections to this chapter, so sorry for the mistakes and all, and also im in a bit of a rush so i'll leave everything else up top you my dear readers.<p>

What should happen now that Minato knows! XD lol. There is no telling. See you guys around.

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

****Whatever It Takes****

**Chapter Ten **

The village was huge.

Sasuke had always been able to see it from when he was up high in a balcony, and he had even traveled through it when he had first come to Konoha years ago, but to actually walk through it was something entirely different. For one, the marble white floor was gone and it led to a dirt path. It had only been about ten minutes ago, Sasuke and Itachi had both walked out of the kingdom as if it was the most easiest thing to do and the guards at the gate didn't say anything but opened the door and watched them leave-while bowing profusely. "How do you do that?" Sasuke asked, glancing back at the castle, and trying to hide his face at the same time as they walked.

"Do what?" Itachi asked his focus on the village before them. There were small shops, a bakery, a toy shop, and some small places where it seemed there was a circle of women sowing. There were a lot of close family orientated places. Itachi was already thinking about the things he could show Sasuke, as well as maybe find someone that would know a little about the history of Konoha. He could probably even search for a book store. Sasuke turned back to Itachi and tugged on his hand when he noted that he wasn't paying attention to him.

"You know…get them to do what you say!" Sasuke scowled and Itachi finally turned to face him. Then he simply shrugged.

"I just ask Sasuke and if you're nice people will do anything for you. Besides; I can't get you to do anything I say unless you want to do it. So I'm guessing it's the same for them." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the small raven causing him to pout for a brief moment. Itachi had a point about him not always listening, but that didn't explain anything.

"You mean they wanted us to go out?" Sasuke gave him an honestly curious look, although Itachi knew that Sasuke knew that was not the case. He would allow Sasuke to play around for now though, he didn't see any reason why they couldn't joke around and have some fun.

"I don't know. I'm not a mind reader. They probably did." Itachi tugged on their linked hands, "Come on now let's go. We can probably go visit a shop or something" Sasuke allowed Itachi to lead him into the village.

"You've never been here before though have you?" Sasuke asked, feeling a little nervous that they were going to get lost, tightening his own hold of Itachi's hand. Although a part of him trusted Itachi unconditionally, he didn't exactly trust the people that were around them. Therefore he found himself slightly pressed to Itachi's side and sticking tightly to him and away from everyone else.

"No, but it's a village. Most of them tend to be small, or big, and are much the same." Itachi started to explain. "Also, if you are going anywhere, make sure you keep track of land marks, if you walked straight, as we have we can easily turn around, and if you make a turn, remember where you made it." Sasuke was looking at Itachi a little perplexed. "I've been to plenty of villages to at least know some basic."

"I would figure," Sasuke said, looking down at the dirt path. He really wanted to ask Itachi more about himself. About his travels, the things he had seen and done but he also didn't want to push it and he knew if Itachi felt like telling him something from his past then he would. Sasuke was currently learning to be patient and wait to see what Itachi had to say, after all, they had some years to go before marriage could ever be consider, and tough that he was going to have to go through some courting, but he was going to stick with his plan to be with Itachi forever. Sasuke had made his choice.

There was a reason why Sasuke didn't just plainly out confess to Itachi that he liked him. The reason being that he barely met Itachi and second that even if Sasuke had feelings Itachi could easily overlook them. Itachi probably wouldn't hesitate leaving and claiming his own titles away from Sasuke just to keep himself from having to be with him or deal with a foolish boy with a growing crush. He didn't want Itachi to push him away and he never would have thought it possible but he was afraid of rejection.

Both of them walked straight down the village, not many people noticing them as they were busy with their tasks and chores. Sasuke was still slightly lost in his own mind, but he never loosened his grip on Itachi as they kept walking around. There was plenty to see. From farmers working on the fields, growing crops, milking cows, and pigs swimming in mud, to women doing laundry and doing household chores while taking care of little ones that were complaining about being hungry. At the sight of a five year old helping his mother with the chores by cleaning and doing little things, Sasuke was amazed. What he had grown up to believe was that children were only supposed to play, and interact with other children. He would have never thought that a child could be allowed to do chores, or that they would be happily doing them beside their mother. Then again, Sasuke had to admit that his mother spent more time hiding him than anything else.

Not that he wasn't known about or found out; it was more for his own protection. Being a bastard child left you with nothing when the king of sound himself wanted you dead. His brother there, well, Sasuke never saw him as his brother, but he thanked his cousin silently every day for giving him the chance to come live here in Konoha. When he finally did get here, he was happy to feel welcomed but at the same time he could not help but be bothered that he would never have a bond with his mother the way Naruto had one with his. As for his father, well he never met the man so screw him; Sasuke could live without knowing who he was.

After wandering a few shops, Sasuke and Itachi found themselves in a small darken shop of a seamstress. The woman had graying hairs, thick glasses, and wrinkled skin with odd looking dark circles marring her otherwise pale skin. She looked up at them, her eyes practically a dull gray as she blinked several times, as if trying to adjust them. "Oh my…" she finally said, placing her free hand to her chest, while keeping the needle where it should be. "I…my eyes, you two really are a sight. Such lovely boys" She smiled at them tilting her graying head to the side, showing off how stringy her slightly curled hair was as it fell from the messy bun on top of her head.

"Hello" Sasuke muttered nervously while Itachi didn't really say anything. He was still waiting to see what the old woman would say.

"Hmn," the old woman smiled, not really hearing Sasuke. "Is there something I can help you with my children?" she asked with curiosity. What could have led two gorgeous males into her shop? Briefly, she wondered if they were brothers, they had such a resemblance to each other that it was a little hard to miss. Then again, people have never believed her when she said two people shared similar features. She feared that she could be wrong about them being siblings, therefore decided not to say anything.

"Not in particularly, we are just looking around" Itachi answered, seeing that Sasuke had become fascinated with a dark Russian blue kitten that was waving its tail back and forth and it's orange eyes looked at them with attentiveness as it came to sit on top of the table where the old woman had been working on.

"Oh well then, look around as much as like." She said, settling herself back to her work. "Don't mind me." She started to work again, dragging white material around so she could see where she was going to continue.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he watched her now, the cat having jumped off and rushed out the door. Itachi started to look around, allowing Sasuke to have some of his own interactions with the people of the village.

"I'm working on a dress," the woman then smiled secretly and there was slight mischief in her eyes. "A wedding dress to be precise, my young granddaughter Mizuki is getting married to her fiancée in just a few days from now. I've been working hard to get this dress ready to surprise her." She looked back down fondly at the material. "I never got a wedding dress for my wedding day"

Sasuke tilted his head, confused. "Why not"

The woman waved him to come over and sit next to her. She was more than happy to tell a story to someone so young and new to the world. Sasuke glanced at Itachi, and when Itachi signaled him to go on, he moved to sit next to the woman. She smiled at Sasuke, yet at the same time looked over to Itachi who had his arms crossed over his chest and keeping an eye on the younger boy. It was such an adoring sight. For a moment she wondered if the idea of them being brothers wasn't as farfetched as she had first thought. "You see," she said to Sasuke in a solemn tone, "When I was younger there wasn't a lot of money for my parents to give me much of anything. And then I started to date someone, and he would dote on me anything that I wanted." She hummed, pressing a hand to her wrinkled cheek. "He was quiet, always buying me things, taking me places, and only ever pressing and asking if I loved him."

"Did you?" Sasuke asked when the woman had paused.

She shook her head. "I couldn't as much as I wanted to love him, you know the saying the heart wants what it wants. He was nice, probably could have saved me a lot of hard work, grief, and heartache but I couldn't connect with him" she glanced at her tired choppy fingers and Sasuke looked at them in awe. "I could have lived a rich life, but by that same time I had met a man, one much, much older than me, and he was practically penniless, seeking a job, and was fascinated with the ocean. He dreamed about going there, and I would sit right next to him and listen to all of his wishes, his fantasies, and everything he wanted. But that was wishing and wishing didn't pay bills or filled your stomach with food." She curled her fingers. "But I fell in love with him and I didn't care. I just wanted to be with him through the good and the bad."

Sasuke looked a little confused.

"He would seek work, but he could never stick to one job and was constantly moving. I decided to leave the future of my family to my younger sisters, and I left with him to elope."

"He loved you as much as you loved him?" Sasuke asked his eyes full of curiosity.

"No." she answered, as painful as it was, it was the truth that she could not escape, although she had tried countless of times. "He didn't love me. There were times he ignored me for days and I felt so alone, other times he would say he thought he loved me, and other times he would tell me he loved me wholeheartedly. When he did I was happy, but he never could make up his mind on what he felt about me. I felt so emotionally pulled to different directions, but that was who he was, and he was the one I loved so I was going to stick with him even through the pain and loneliness"

Sasuke could see the pain in her eyes. Still, he could not help but wonder how she could have ever loved someone that just hurt her all the time and on top of it all didn't love her back the same as she loved them. It didn't make sense that she would even want to be with such a loser. "That's a bit lame," he muttered causing the old lady to chuckle lightly.

"Yes, it is, and I know," The woman sighed, smiling. For some reason her face look bright and full of life. "But what can I do? I never wanted to leave him, and even if he was way older than me, and now he's dead, he was the only one I ever loved. He had blessed me with children and now" she bunched the white material of the dress in her hands. "Now I get to watch my own granddaughter walk down the aisle and marry, that is all I need to be happy."

"Hn" Sasuke said, turning his head to catch sight of Itachi standing just behind him. A shiver ran down his spine when they made eye contact. Maybe someday he would be walking down the aisle as Itachi's bride? Sasuke could have slapped himself. Now that thought was lame, he should have never had it. Somehow a simple marriage like that of his cousin didn't fit the vision he had when it came to him being with Itachi.

"Falling in love isn't always easy, nor simple." The old woman continued as she started to sow the dress again. "You never know when it's going to happen to you, or what new things it will bring into your life. But with it comes pain, sometimes sorrow, but above all, happiness of everything you will ever share together." Sasuke turned back to look at her and watched her sow, and then he stood up.

"Thanks for sharing your story" Sasuke said and the old lady smiled at him.

"No. Thank you for listening young one. Not many people want to listen to an old lady talk these days." She turned to them again, "I would love it if you two came back to visit." She looked at Itachi, "You are a very silent young man."

"Perhaps" Sasuke said and turned to Itachi. "I'm hungry Itachi, feed me"

The old lady ended up laughing heartedly.

Itachi sighed, "We will be leaving now then." Sasuke walked over to him and the two waved goodbye to the old woman who waved back and went to finish her work with a smile on her face. That visit was what she needed to lighten her heart. Somehow, she felt a strong connection between those two, and for some reason that brought joy back in her life in a way that she could not understand.

She felt strangely fond of them.

* * *

><p>In about an hour later, Sasuke and Itachi found themselves back at the palace. The two of them had had a minor argument about where to eat. Sasuke at first had refused to order food from a small restaurant there, claiming that the food had been touched by the hands of dirty servants. Itachi had insisted on getting him to eat it or that he wasn't going to eat all. Sasuke demanded to know on why Itachi would even want to waste his small amount of money on such worthless street crap. Of course in the end, Sasuke ended up eating the meal and since then had been broodingly silent. Itachi had decided to leave him alone and not press the issue. He knew Sasuke would eventually come around.<p>

Sasuke on the other hand remained silent, but he was way over his little argument with Itachi. Instead he was thinking about the situation he was in. A long time ago his own mother had cheated and had him outside the marriage. He never knew his father and a name was never even mentioned. A part of him always understood that perhaps he was not the only one who didn't know who his father was, but something told him the man was still alive. Was it the same though? Did he say he loved his mom and then left her to her loneliness when he found out that she was pregnant? Sasuke knew he was going to have to read the book his mother left him to really find out what had happened.

"ITACHI!" the high pitch squeal grabbed Sasuke's attention and he paused in his walk when he noticed that Erin had rushed towards Itachi to hug him. There were three other girls with her and Sasuke's blood boiled. "I've missed you! Where did you go?" The girl wasn't even leaving Itachi any room to tell her to get off.

"Get away from him." he hissed making Erin notice him and jump away from Itachi who just stood there looking indifferent.

"Prince Sasuke, I didn't see you there." she slightly mumbled while bowing to Sasuke. Sasuke hated her so much.

"Leave!" and just like that, Erin and her friends were gone. Although, Erin was getting sick and tire of Itachi always being around the bratty prince, she was going to have to find a way to separate them so she could have Itachi all to herself.

"Well that got a reaction out of you." Itachi teased and Sasuke turned towards him with a slight pout and glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been silent all the way back to the palace," Itachi said, and Sasuke lowered his head a bit.

"I was…" he hesitated for a little bit, "I was thinking about my mother and how she never once mentioned who my father was."

"Doesn't the king know who it is?" Itachi questioned.

"No, no one does. Mother was sneaking around at that time and she was getting away with it pretty well, that is until she got pregnant." Sasuke shrugged. Itachi walked near him, and grasped his chin.

"Why don't you go take a shower and cool your thoughts for a bit?" Itachi suggested and Sasuke wanted to object. He didn't want to leave Itachi alone at the mercy of Erin being there to get her grabby hands on him. Itachi rose and eyebrow when he saw the hesitation in Sasuke's eyes, and he rubbed the boy's cheek with his thumb. "Sasuke, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about Erin and her friends." Itachi moved away from him. "Now go."

"But," Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Alright," Sasuke resigned himself and headed to his room. He'll make it quick and come back to Itachi! With that, he rushed off. Itachi silently watched him go, wishing he was more capable of comforting Sasuke, but he couldn't do it. If for one moment he allowed himself to become even softer around Sasuke, he knew he was not going to be able to let him go. Whatever it took, he needed to find a way to get his feelings for Sasuke to ebb away. Loving Sasuke could be the end of him. He couldn't allow his feelings to grow more than they had. He knew it was going to be a pain to see Sasuke being courted by other males as well as Sasuke falling in love with someone else, but it was the harsh reality he was going to have to face.

He was going to have to lose Sasuke in the end.

He was a servant, what good could he do for Sasuke anyways? He still had years to go before he could even have his tittles, and even if he wanted to claim Sasuke by then it would be too late. Sasuke would have already been married. Besides, his past was not something he was proud of and the things that had been done; he could never take them back. There was no way that he was any good to Sasuke, in any shape or form, and maybe if his past wasn't so dark, and maybe if he had a definite future, he could have considered it, but not like this.

Taking his own deep breath to calm his own jealousy, and calm his own distraught mind, Itachi decided to head into the kitchen. Kisame was there, cooking up something while he danced and sang some random tune. Deidara was on the table chopping up what looked to be some fruit, not that he could be sure by the mutilated mess.

"Itachi," Kisame greeted when he finally saw the long haired raven. "I've wondered where you ran off to! Everyone has been wondering where you and the prince went. I've been so worried about you!" The shark like man gushed, and seemed to be debating on keeping his attention on what he was cooking and greeting Itachi.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?" he questioned making Kisame grin sheepishly.

"Okay, maybe not _everyone_, but the servants, there is going to be a banquet for us tonight. We got permission from the king to create a bomb fire in the servant quarters garden. We thought it'd be fun to have this celebration" Kisame looked excited for it. "We are going to party all night long, how long?" Kisame giggled as he threw his hands in the air "All night long!"

Itachi on the other hand was a little stunned to see the man acting like a complete child, and didn't dare say anything.

"We're all preparing, so why don't you give us a hand now that you're here, un" Deidara said, and looked up to Itachi with a small little glare. "Do you have any idea how much it sucks to chop fruit into little squares!" the blond complained. It wasn't as if he was doing a good job at making squared fruit, so he had decided to go out with a bang and make all kinds of deformed shapes. He picked up another knife and handed it to Itachi, "Here,"

Itachi looked at the shinny blade, and then touched the slick cool surface as he carefully took the knife. It was sharp. For a brief moment the memory of Sasuke grabbing his hand and sucking on his finger with that sultry mouth of his came to mind. He could only remember how stunned he had been by how erotic it was, and how adorable the boy looked while doing it as well. He had no doubt Sasuke could be taught to do many other naughty things. Suddenly, Itachi caught up to his own thoughts and he had to shake away from his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about things like that! Walking over to the table, he grabbed the fruit that Deidara had set for him, a watermelon, and drove the knife, sharply the thick fruit at its center, fluidly cutting it in half with the sharp blade in his hands.

When it was in two halves, Itachi grabbed one half and sliced it in half again. He then chopped each into thick U shaped pieces that were easy to get and bit into. He placed them all neatly in a large bowl, and moved on to a pineapple.

For now, this was as good as a distraction as he was going to get.

* * *

><p>Minato leaned into his thrones chair, thinking about what he had seen earlier that day. Sasuke with Itachi leaving the palace grounds together, now that had been a sight to behold. It was getting dark though when he watched them return. He was glad that they had returned safely, but now something else bothered his mind. Was Sasuke asking him to wait until he was twenty for a reason that had to do with Itachi? Minato was no fool, he knew when Sasuke was interested in something, he would fight for it and he could see that Sasuke was highly interested in Itachi. It was almost unbelievably funny. Yet, he had to wonder what that would mean.<p>

Was Sasuke trying to get Itachi to fall for him?

Did Sasuke even know what he was doing?

The thought of Sasuke getting Itachi to fall in love with him made him wonder if his nephew was foolish. Then he remembered his own sister and he knew that there was nothing foolhardy about what Sasuke felt, even if it was for a servant. It was what Sasuke felt, and that was what he was going to follow and go for. If Sasuke was anything like his mother, he'd only go for what he wanted, for what he needed, and made him happy. In the end, that had only made choosing some random suitors for Sasuke a whole lot more difficult, but since it was only a few, he had decided on five good ones. Five that he felt had a sort of potential to really unravel what was going on here. He still had to be a hundred percent sure before he did anything.

And his five cards were set on the table as:

Rock Lee.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Hyuuga Neji.

Sabuko no Gaara.

Hozuki Suigetsu.

Two of these were nobles, and the rest were prince from palaces from different places. While Lee and Kiba were from Konoha, Neji was from Bayakugan, Gaara from Suna, and Suigetsu from Mist. The difference in variety was a staggering thing, but something that he deemed perfect.

Now, he knew that Gaara was in trouble with his own lands, but he also knew that it could all be resolved if he was married, and he would have a firm hold on his lands from there. He had expressed his interest in Sasuke and asked for this opportunity when Sasuke was just fifteen and Gaara had come here, already eighteen years of age, trying to firmly establish himself. Gaara was now twenty, but he was still one of the youngest princes to fully establish himself as a king without a mate beside him. But he had chosen Gaara just to get him onboard with this and help him with his decision, seeing that any other male was older and this way, Sasuke at least had some leverage with someone close to his age. He also knew Gaara wasn't going to press, seeing as Gaara liked people to be comfortable with him, so Sasuke had even more leeway.

Neji on the other hand he knew would fight him tooth and nail to get to a chance with Sasuke so he had no choice there. That man had wanted to be with Sasuke since he first laid eyes on the boy and had even held himself back on marriage and his title as king just to get a chance to court him. He knew this choice would prove to be pressing and a little chaotic, but he knew that a lot could be said when Neji pushed around in his recklessness. Despite being the oldest of the selection, and coming in as twenty nine years of age, he knew Sasuke could deal with this man as well. It wasn't as if Neji wasn't already pushed around by Sasuke.

Lee was a little calmer, but at the same time pushing and annoying and he was the buffer that he would need in case Neji pressed too much. Lee was only twenty two, but he was a man full of sunny energy of a true beast. He knew he would back down when asked, but he was also pressing and most likely to make Sasuke lose his temper, if Neji didn't already accomplish that on his own.

Kiba was the same, but he was also like a dog with a bone. He was also going to be hard to get rid of. He was twenty three, not that much older and another perfect candidate. Like Lee, he was also the son of a noble's man, and he loved animals. He had also been a past choice to court his son Naruto, but despite becoming good friends, nothing ever seemed to bloom between them. He had Kiba court his son before, so why not his nephew? At least with this one, he knew what to expect.

Finally, Hozuki Suigetsu, who was from Mist and grown up around Sound with Sasuke, so he was more like an old childhood friend coming here to support Sasuke. Suigetsu is twenty five, but at the same time single with no expression of ever getting married, but when he called him up he was more than willing to help Sasuke escape any danger the others might oppose. In reality, he was more of a security guard pretending to be a suitor for his nephew. That was enough to make him feel safe that no one was going to rape the poor boy or even try to take any kind of advantage. Not especially when Sasuke could be coming into his first heat by his eighteenth birthday, if not sooner. He needed to take a lot of caution.

He really just hoped that he could get this out of the way before all of that. He couldn't trust anyone with that secret, and it was not something Sasuke was fond of talking about. A male being able to get pregnant was already strange in itself, the subject was better left alone.

Yes, Minato felt like he had made the right choices with these five men.

Now, at the beginning of next month, when all the suitors started arriving, Sasuke was going to have to deal with them. As for Itachi…he was still wondering what was going around with him and Sasuke, and Minato felt like he could take this time to do something about him. He just wasn't sure what he was going to do with Itachi though. Closing his eyes, Minato allowed himself to think of the possibilities.

* * *

><p>Night had soon approached, but Sasuke had not made it downstairs and Itachi decided to go and search for him. Going up the stairs was the easy part, but he didn't understand why his heart started to beat faster when he decided to knock. After a few moments of just knocking and waiting for a response and not getting one, Itachi frowned, and opened the door on his own. If Sasuke could come into his room unannounced, then he could do the same to Sasuke-that would be his excuse if Sasuke decided to get hissy with him. "Sasuke?" Itachi called as he came into the room and noticed that the room was dark. Searching for the switch to turn on the lights, he did so, and found Sasuke in the bed, curled up around a pillow sleeping.<p>

Itachi found the sight adoring and he walked over to the bed, reaching out to shake the boy's shoulder and wake him up. "Sasuke," he called again and Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep as he tightened his hold around the pillow. Itachi sighed, and then reached out to touch Sasuke's soft hair, running his fingers through the soft raven locks, as well as brushing the skin of Sasuke's scalp. The boy was soft wherever he touched him. Itachi allowed his fingers to trace down Sasuke's soft jaw, wondering how he could feel so soft under the touch of his fingers. It really didn't help matters when Sasuke turned his head towards his touch, seeking it out.

It made Itachi snap out of his thoughts and he pulled his hand away. He should have never allowed himself to freely touch Sasuke like that. It wasn't in his rights to do so. As if missing the touch, Sasuke woke up with a slight frown on his face, and then stretched a little as he looked up at Itachi. There seemed to be a few seconds of silence before he spoke, "What time is it?" he groggily asked.

"It's nine at night, come." Itachi gestured for him to come and Sasuke did so without thinking, just as Itachi had come to expect.

"Where" Sasuke asked as soon as he was close to Itachi, and he started to follow him out the door. A part of Sasuke had wanted to stay in bed, and even ask Itachi to join him, but another part of him was willing to follow Itachi anywhere right now.

"The servants are having a bomb fire; I thought it would be the perfect time to get you to start appreciating servants, and seeing as you still need to eat your dinner." Itachi shrugged with a slight smirk on his lips.

"You're joking right" Sasuke looked at Itachi perplexed and Itachi blankly looked at him, not telling him a definite yes or no. Itachi simply continued to lead Sasuke towards the servant quarters and then to the small area that was only for servants. Sasuke felt so out of place just standing there. There were servants all over, standing in groups and talking, drinking, with plates in their hands with food. The kitchen table was out there as well, filled with delicious looking food. No one really turned to look at them when they walked in, seeing as many were into their own world, flirting, talking about a few other random things, or just plainly joking around.

Itachi didn't pay much attention to those groups, so Sasuke decided to ignore him as well. Itachi decided to lead Sasuke to the group he associated himself with, which consisted of Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. Sasuke didn't know much about them, other than above all other servants, he liked Kisame the best. Not because he was easy to pick on or because the man always was willing to do what he asked, but it was more that Kisame would let him get away with anything without telling on him. Deidara on the other hand, he had a bone to pick with that blond. He wasn't that much in the positive light. As for Sasori, he rarely even noticed the man, so he wasn't either here or there. When Kisame greeted Itachi and so did the others, Sasuke reached to the conclusion that these were Itachi's friends. This would mean something, according to Naruto.

Naruto had once met all of Kyuubi's friends, and he had watched his cousin having to get along with all the different personalities. Naruto was being driven out of his mind, but he still put a smile on and sucked it up, just for Kyuubi. Sasuke thought it was lame and that if Naruto wouldn't be himself and speak his mind he should kick Kyuubi to the curve. But his cousin loved Kyuubi, and therefore was willing to put up with the bull shit, just to be with him. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should find that admirable or just plain stupid. "What do you want to eat?" Itachi asked him as he turned to him and Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

"I don't know,"

"Un, I know, the prince has never had a hotdog before, why doesn't he start with that!" Deidara suggested, grinning at the prince. Sasuke scowled and glared at him. What the hell was a hotdog? Itachi on the other hand was reading Sasuke's expression, and decided to lead him into a white plastic chair. Sasuke was slightly confused, when Itachi grabbed his hand and had him sit down. He blinked several times and looked at the small table before him, filled with some food.

"You can choose to eat anything from this table," Itachi told him. Sasuke looked up from the delicious looking food over to Deidara and Sasori who were seated on the other end. Deidara was still grinning at him and Sasori was just munching on what looked to be something black…

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oxtails," Deidara answered him and Sasuke gave them a disgusted face. "These are enchiladas if you prefer that, they are beef" Deidara pointed to a plate that looked to have wrapped tortillas soaked in sauce and cheese. That looked good. When Sasuke nodded, Deidara decided to serve him two of them. "We have some tostadas, beans, rice, chicken, beefsteak, nacho's…Oh and those are the hotdogs" Deidara kept pointing out food to Sasuke and the raven continued to look at everything. Itachi on the other hand was keeping an eye on Sasuke, silently watching him interact with Deidara.

After Deidara was done pointing everything out, Sasuke turned towards Itachi with a raised eyebrow. "No tomatoes?"

Itachi was a little surprised by that, but chuckled nonetheless. "I knew you were going to ask for those, but I wasn't sure if you'd try any other food if I would have left them just in plain sight for you." Sasuke pouted up at Itachi. "If you eat your dinner, you can have them for dessert" with that, Sasuke turned back to his meal.

"Itachi help me!" Itachi turned to look at Kisame, and he narrowed his eyes when he saw the barbeque go into flames.

"Well there go the hamburgers," Sasori said, with resentment in his voice. He had been waiting for them. Deidara patted him on the back and Sasuke silently continued to eat. After a while, Itachi and Kisame had the fire put out, but unfortunately no hamburger made it and finally they just sat down to eat. Itachi sat next to Sasuke, and on the end edge of the table, sat Kisame, grabbing anything in his way that he could eat.

"What are these?" Sasuke asked when he turned to look at Itachi's plate and reached for a round yellow, with slight brown.

"I'm not sure what they're called, they're like friend banana, but they're not really banana," Itachi shrugged. Sasuke wasn't convinced, and Itachi cut half of one and pressed it to Sasuke's lips. The boy was a little surprised, but unwillingly opened his mouth to try the food. He was even more surprised to find that it was good, a little sweet, but good. He decided to steal the rest from Itachi's plate, not that Itachi minded as he focused on eating his chicken and rice.

Deidara on the other hand was trying to make Sasori eat, seeing as the red head was now sulking that he was not going to get his hamburgers. Kisame was trying to apologize, even though his mouth was stuffed with food. Finally swallowing the food, Kisame turned to Itachi and Sasuke who were now picking off of each other's plates. "You sure know how to cook a good meal Itachi; I could have never gotten this right by myself."

"You burned everything Kisame; of course you would have never gotten anything right!" Deidara complained. "At least we can look forward to a chocolate desert"

"That's for sure," Sasori muttered.

"Next time we'll have hamburgers," Itachi said, making Sasori sigh with his disappointment of not getting them now.

"How do you like your food, prince?" Kisame asked Sasuke, wanting to change the subject and divert the attention away from him. After all, Deidara was looking him the 'I'm going to kill you for upsetting my Dana' look.

Sasuke turned to him, "It's good."

"Yup, it is, huh" Kisame agreed and then brought out a huge bottle from under the table. "We have soda if you want some."

Itachi reached out and snatched the bottle away. "It's too late for soda," he said.

Sasuke was now curious. "What's soda?"

Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at Sasuke perplexed. "You've never had soda?" Kisame was the one to ask. Sasuke shook his head. Kisame on the other hand was sure Sasuke had to have at least have some soda. I mean…wait. No, Sasuke would have had wine, champagne, water, maybe juice…but damn, the royal family had never had soda…None of them had noticed that before.

"Pass that here Itachi" Deidara said, snatching the bottle away. "This is your lucky day prince; you're going to get to taste some soda!" Deidara grabbed a cup and started to pour some of the orange liquid into a cup. Sasuke frowned at it when it was placed before him.

"You don't have to try if you don't want to," Itachi told him.

"I want to," Sasuke said, and reached for the cup. He drank some of the content and frowned at how sweet it was and how it felt. He placed the cup down after his first sip and looked at it with disdain. "It has bubbles," he said making a face, causing Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori to laugh at the prince. It was just too priceless to see Sasuke trying something and making faces. Itachi sighed, and just fondly kept watching Sasuke as the small raven went for another sip, and kept glaring at the cup. Obviously he liked it; he just wasn't use to a drink that could tickle your nose.

Sasuke was just too adorable.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the celebration night was Erin and a group of other girls. Each one of them had been having fits of giggles and drinking hard liquor when she turned her head and saw Itachi. She was about to stand up and ask him to join them for some fun, when she noted that the prince was there as well. Anger boiled in her as she kept glaring at the prince. The prince was always there with Itachi, always interfering in her conquest to claim Itachi as hers and she was getting sick of it! She wanted Itachi and she wasn't willing to share him with a bratty prince like Sasuke!<p>

She hiccupped.

As the night progressed, she kept glaring at them and drinking more. Then a deep jealousy gripped her when she saw Itachi stand up and offer his hand over to a yawning Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to shake his head and asked to stay longer, but yawned again and Itachi reached down to take Sasuke's chin in his hand and make the young price look at him. For a moment, she thought that Itachi was going to kiss Sasuke as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's, but it only lasted a few seconds before Itachi pulled back and Sasuke took his hand to stand up and allowed Itachi to lead him to bed.

She wasn't sure what had happened in that brief moment, but she couldn't help but be jealous as she watched them go. She knew she was drunk, could she have been imagining things? That must be it, she was so delusional and drunk, and she was starting to think Itachi might even have an interest in Sasuke. Ha! Fat chance of that happening, Itachi was meant to be with her. She just needed to get Itachi away from Sasuke and confess all her feelings to him and make him hers.

"Erin,"

She turned to look at her friend, and laughed when she threw up on her.

* * *

><p>It felt like Itachi was about to tuck him into bed! "You know I'm not a child right," Sasuke hissed as he turned to look at him with a minor glare. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, and then smirked as Itachi reached down for his chin, and pressed their foreheads together.<p>

"Trust me Sasuke; I'm very well aware that you are not a child,"

Sasuke's breath caught and his heart stuttered. A blush made its way over his face, "Itachi," he whispered and Itachi pulled away. He should have not done that.

"Come on, let's take you to bed" he said, offering his hand again, and this time Sasuke took it. Even as Sasuke did this, he refused to let go of Itachi's hand, and allowed Itachi to lead him back to his room. If Itachi wanted to pull his hand away from Sasuke, he wasn't letting him. Itachi sighed, and smiled fondly at Sasuke's sleepy face, and the fact that the boy was starting to lean on him as they walked. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "yah, I did."

"Good," Itachi responded, but their walk back to Sasuke's room was too short. Sasuke wasn't going to have Itachi treat him like a child and tuck him in, so he let go of Itachi's hand and reached for his room door, opening it himself, and before he walked in turned to Itachi. Itachi had not been expecting it, but Sasuke had quickly turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Itachi," the boy shyly said, and went into his room. Itachi was still stunned, his eyes slightly wide and only felt his thoughts start going again when Sasuke closed the door to his room.

Slowly, he reached up a hand to touch his cheek, where Sasuke had kissed him and felt his heart clench. What was Sasuke doing to him?

* * *

><p>THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED! means alot. and XD HA! Here comes the next side of the story. I wonder what would happen next. IF only i didn't have to be the one writting it. I do hope i get to keep this story entertaining for you guys. I have a lot of ideas for this story, writting them down is the challenge. See you guys around!<p>

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Whatever It Takes **

**Chapter Eleven**

Itachi had not questioned Sasuke about the kiss he gave him on the cheek, and Sasuke couldn't help but want to kiss him again just to get him to question him. Both ravens were always thinking of it, but most of all, both of them were always wondering what to do next on it. In the end, neither was willing to bring it up. Instead, Itachi had started to teach Sasuke on Philosophy, Humanities, and continued on his teachings with Sasuke's fighting skills and Sasuke continued to be a good student. That had washed away practically a full month, and it was almost going to be the next, and because of that, Minato had called his dear nephew back to his throne room, so they could have a small talk. Besides Sasuke's and Itachi's growing turmoil of emotions for each other, there were other people around them plotting things. Things they would rather not have to think about, but things that in the end were unavoidable. That was why Sasuke now regretted even having to come anywhere near his uncle.

"I have chosen your suitors," Minato said as he looked at his nephew, he even raised his hand in a simple gesture to show five fingers. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he looked reluctant. He had been hoping his uncle would postpone such a thing for a later date. Apparently the man had a different agenda for his, own. "I thought it was about time for this to happen, I want us to be clear on a few things,"

"This isn't fair" Sasuke muttered, glaring at his uncle.

Minato frowned at the interruption, but decided to continue, while at the same time ignoring Sasuke's little input. If his plan was going to work, then things were going to have to get done his way. "I want you to know who is coming to stay here to court you, so that you are aware and prepared. I don't want you to come complaining to me that I did not warn you,"

"Their staying here" Sasuke said in disbelief not listening beyond that point. Minato had to narrow his eyes at his nephew for interrupting him again.

"Have you forgotten Naruto's courting?" The king asked and Sasuke groaned, sinking into his chair. Oh, he remembered his cousin Naruto's courting like it was a nightmare, because it was. It was truly a very unpleasant event, Sasuke didn't want to have to think about it, but now he was dreading it even more. Minato decided to ignore his sulking nephew and continued with his speech, "I have chosen five suitors to court you, five that were hard for me to choose," Minato sighed when he noted that Sasuke was about ready to throw a tantrum but he pushed on, "Before you say anything, they are Sabaku no Gaara" Sasuke grumbled under his breath about red heads being so odd looking, "Hyuuga Neji" Sasuke scoffed, something on old perverts, "Rock Lee" Bug eyed freak, "Inuzuka Kiba," Dog butt licker that deserved to have his ass kicked by an animal, "and Hozuki Suigetsu" Sasuke sat up at that name, looking at his uncle in disbelief.

"Suigetsu is coming?" he asked, not daring to believe it. His uncle must have made a mistake, then again the man was never known for making any faults. This had to mean something. There was no doubt in his mind.

"Yes," Minato nodded a hard look in his blue eyes as he watched his nephew's reaction.

"Tch," Sasuke smirked, slumping in his chair again but this time with a smug air about him, "Suigetsu isn't going to court me is he. He's going to be here for something else. If I'm not mistaken from your past judgments, you are going to have him babysit me. Tough really," Sasuke shrugged. Suigetsu was his best friend, a part of him was already thinking about all the new pranks he could pull, especially on his so called suitors.

Minato massaged his temples. His nephew was just so damn smart. He was hoping Sasuke wouldn't see it this way, but then again, Suigetsu was the only friend Sasuke had ever had. He should have realized that Sasuke and Suigetsu were always close and would know each other well. Still, fun and games while this event was happening was not something he was going to tolerate, he wanted this to take on a serious note. "In that you are right. Suigetsu really isn't here to court you, but he's going to pretend that he is. I don't want you to think that this means that you don't have to take things seriously with the others. They are really here to court you, and they will be taking your judgment of them seriously. This is where we draw the line Sasuke; you can't act like a petulant child your whole life and hope to get your way"

"I thought I already established I was not going to take this seriously" Sasuke pouted. When were people going to start listening to him? It was like he had to repeat himself continuously like a broken record, and yet they never seemed to grasp what he had to say. Was he that hard to understand? Or was everyone else just playing dense. He had made it clear he didn't want this, and he was sure that the last time he checked, his uncle and those others were the only ones that wanted this. What about what he wanted? Did it not count that it was his life that they were all trying to run?

"Oh Sasuke, you give me a headache like no other can," Minato said once more rubbing his temples. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Does your head really hurt uncle?" Sasuke snidely said, crossing his arms and glaring at his uncle. "I think that you are losing your brain cells in your senile age." Minato, for his own sanity, decided not to argue with his young nephew. He wasn't that old, and he wasn't senile, but Sasuke could bite his head off even worse than just saying that.

"It does, now listen up," Minato gave Sasuke a hard look before the little raven could even decide to say something else. "When your suitors come, I will be present to acquaint you with them, and I want you to be sociable. I'm sure Itachi has been teaching you how to be polite and courteous to everyone, and by that I mostly mean civil in the least," Sasuke scoffed, Itachi had taught him no such thing. If he was polite or courteous it was because he wanted, not because someone told him to be. "I want you to also take the time to talk to all of them and at least get to know them. I know that you will not be serious, but the only friend you have is Suigetsu, and you really need some more people skill. Therefore, please, at least be open to this." Sasuke nodded reluctantly, mostly trying to get his uncle of his case. He needed to think of new ways to get away from this issue.

"Is that all?" he asked, bored. He wanted to get back to Itachi.

"No, there is one more thing," Minato said, his tone serious and making Sasuke turn to look at him with confusion. Minato could have almost burst out laughing at the curious confuse face his nephew had on, but he had gone this far, it would be a shame to spoil the game. Instead he bit back his humor, and decided to say in a deadly to the point tone, "Itachi will not be allowed to come with you through any of the courting. He will not be around you while you are around the other male, only for lectures, and to serve your meals."

"What," Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart clenching in panic at the thought of not having Itachi around. "But he's _my_servant. I should be able to command him to be by my side at all times, regardless of your permission" Sasuke was suddenly angry "What right do you have to deny him from me!"

Minato stood up and glared at Sasuke, coming off as intimidating. He was about to use his position of power and abuse it in a way he had never done before. "I'm the king, and you are nothing but a bastard prince, learn your place Sasuke. When I say something, let it be law, you will do as I say, and you will keep that servant at a distance when I tell you so,"

Sasuke watched his uncle with trepidation, unable to fully accept what was going on. Something inside of him just broke as he pushed out of his chair, the words his uncle had just spoke, were like a harsh slap across the face. He didn't need to be reminded. "I hate you." Sasuke's eyes were cold as he spoke the words and then he left the room, not wanting to hear anything else from his uncle. He was done with him. He was done and finished with everything.

Minato on the other hand was shocked by Sasuke's words as well as the look in his eyes. He had not expected that kind of reaction from Sasuke. Did he push it too far? He didn't know. Minato allowed himself to fall back on his chair with a heavy sigh. He hated to do this to Sasuke, but he couldn't think of any other way that any of this could work. He didn't know who Itachi was, and he didn't have much input on what was going on, but this was for the best. He needed to learn a few things, and then he would know if this was right, all he needed was a chain reaction. After all, for anything to work, every issue had to be pressed. And this was Sasuke's issue.

He just hoped that this soon made sense.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was beyond angry as he reached his room and he slammed the doors closed<em>.<em>His uncle's words still echoed clearly in his head. _You __are __nothing __but __a __bastard __prince._How could his uncle have said something like that to him? He had even looked so cold about it. He had never heard his uncle talk to him in such a way before. On top of that, everything else just felt horrid. _You __will __keep __that __servant __at __a __distance. _How could he keep Itachi at a distance? Without him, he felt all alone.

He needed to have Itachi close if he was ever going to get through this courting. He couldn't do this alone! He couldn't stand to keep Itachi far from him when he had him close for all this time. None of this was fair. If orders were orders, Sasuke was good at defying them, but this time, something told him there would be bigger consequences to answer to if he didn't follow them.

Tears pierced from Sasuke's eyes as he turned around and punched the wall. "This is your entire fault mom, how could you leave me all alone with these people!" Sasuke hissed under his breath, and he let his sobs shake his body as he silently fell down on his knees and for the first time in some time, he allowed himself to truly cry. "Itachi, don't leave me" he whimpered quietly.

Even though he wanted Itachi to be here with him more than anything else in the world, he couldn't bring himself to let Itachi see him like this.

He felt so worthless and pathetic. How could he have ever brought himself to feel this way about Itachi.

* * *

><p>Itachi was in the Servant Quarters hall way, bored and wondering when Sasuke was going to come back so they could go do something. Of course, instead he was stuck standing next to Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori; all three seemed to like hanging out in the hall way just gossiping like a couple of women. No one really came here during the day making it the perfect place. "Don't you think so?" Deidara asked. Itachi turned to look at him as Deidara continued to talk to his Dana, Aka, Sasori.<p>

"Yeah I get it brat," Sasori grunted, looking bored. Deidara scowled at him and Kisame chuckled.

"So what did you do Itachi," Deidara turned to the long raven haired male with a curious look. Itachi had no idea what they were talking about. He was about to ask what he meant, when all of a sudden there was a high pitched squeal that came from down the hall.

"Itachi!" and soon, Itachi was being hugged.

"Erin, you are killing him," Kisame snapped.

Erin stuck her tongue out at Kisame and then turned to Itachi with big doe, and creepy eyes. "I want to talk to you, in private. I need to tell you something," she glanced at the other three male there, "And I don't want anyone to hear," She moved away from Itachi and looked at him seriously. Of course, Itachi had a hunch about what she wanted, might as well get it over and done with. Nodding his head, she grinned and started to lead him outside of the servant's quarters and out to the gardens.

It was a nice day out. The sun was shining brightly, and it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just what you would call a perfect day. Erin was sure about what she was about to do, so brushing aside some of her hair from her face, she turned to Itachi. The man was unlike any of the ones that she had seen in her lifetime, not that she had lived long, but Itachi was gorgeous. The man was just in the word stunning, even if he tried to seem like he wasn't and even though no one else bothered to notice, she did. A man like Itachi was nothing to scoff at or brush off, so she knew what she had to do to actually get her own point across. What better way then when Itachi was not around that audacious brat of a prince Sasuke.

After a moment of silence, she shifted, wondering if perhaps he would say something. Just anything that would get conversation flowing, but glancing at Itachi again, she noted that he was more than happy to stay silent. Taking a deep breath, she decided she was going to have to be the one to start. "So," she said, placing both hands behind her back and kicking her feet at the dirt, "Nice day today, isn't it?"

"Yah," Itachi nodded.

Erin gulped, and blushed. "That really wasn't what I brought you here to say though." She looked to the side, her blush growing, "The real reason I asked you out here was so that I could…I could you know," She shrugged, but then took another deep breath and went for it. "To tell you that I like you, no, I really like you, and I want you to be my boyfriend!" She looked up at Itachi with hope filled eyes. "I know its sudden, but we would be such a perfect couple, you and I" She smiled, "And well, I'm a great person, I know that you will like me even more as your girlfriend…" she stopped talking when she saw Itachi seriously shaking his head at her.

"I don't feel the same for you." he said. "I don't want to consider even dating you."

"What…but."

Itachi shook his head again. "Don't try to read more into it. You're just not my type." Itachi looked her in the eye as he said it and made her hold her tongue from saying anything desperate. Itachi looked at her a second more, before deciding to end his rejection of her by walking away. Erin was frozen in her spot, but tears sprung to her eyes as soon as Itachi moved past her and she turned around to watch him leave.

She couldn't believe what just had happened. She had been rejected, plain and simple, but it hurt. She had not been expecting it. She had thought things would go her way, but then again, things never did. "Bastard" she whispered to herself harshly as she watched him go. "I don't need him; I don't want anything to do with him he's just like every other guy who's rejected me. But no more, I won't allow it. I can do a lot better" Her shoulders shook with anger and hatred. This wasn't the first time she had been rejected. But she was done with that feeling. "He's such a loser," She hissed to herself.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling, her feelings were a mixed confusion inside of her. A part of her wanted to beg Itachi to reconsider, another part of her felt dead, and a last part just wanted to hurt him for being like every other guy. Sure, at least he hadn't tried to date her and later dump her when he took what he wanted, but to her it was just like that.

For that reason, she stood there for a few long minutes before deciding it was time to go back inside. She needed to act like her old self. She could not allow any of the other girls to find out how pathetic she was for asking Itachi to her boyfriend. They would just holler and make fun of her for being rejected, because they would also say, I told you so.

She didn't need anyone rubbing their smartasses in her face.

* * *

><p>It was around dinner time when Sasuke found his way outside.<p>

He was looking for something fun to do, something that would wash away the bitter taste of his uncle's words from his mind. Sasuke couldn't think of anything more fun than actually doing something terrible to that servant girl that thought she could get away by being close to his Itachi. Sasuke, of course, had it all planned already. He was going to go into her room, and he was going to put glue on her pillow so when she laid down her stupid head, she'd have her pillow stuck to it. While it seemed childish at the moment, Sasuke couldn't find anything more funny, than seeing her with a pillow stuck to her head. He knew that at least that would deter her from actually running up to Itachi and trying to hug him as if she was so familiar with him.

When Sasuke reached the servant quarters, and Erin's room, he was glad to find it empty. If she'd been in there, he would have to come up with an excuse for even opening her door. Going to her pillow, he set to work, before he left.

Once Sasuke was finished, he walked all the way back to the kitchen, where he saw Itachi cooking. "What are you making?" Sasuke asked. Itachi turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow at him. He had wondered all day when Sasuke was going to show up again, it was a little surprising that now would be the time. In his brief glance of Sasuke, he could spot that Sasuke had been crying, and perhaps had just woken up. He had to wonder what was bothering him. Then again, Sasuke was not the kind to tell you something when pressed; he would have to come out with it on his own.

"I'm making some meat with sauce, potatoes, green beats, and separately some rice, unless you would like something else?"

Sasuke shook his head. "That sounds good," Itachi frowned, and Sasuke quickly noticed it. "Don't say anything," he ended up saying and Itachi nodded. Sasuke reached a hand up to his cheek, it felt warm, and had to wonder how obvious it was that he had been crying. Perhaps it was only Itachi that could see it. He didn't know.

There were a few moments of silence, and then there was a high pitch scream from the servant quarters. Sasuke had to keep himself from smirking while Itachi had no doubt in his mind of what Sasuke had also been up to. Although, it did not explain the state the boy was in. "What did you do?"

Sasuke scowled, "why do you readily assume that I did anything?"

"Because it has your name written all over it, Sasuke," Itachi turned off the fire and turned to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke glared right back. Itachi knew that he was pushing his luck, Sasuke would never admit to anything, and yet, that made Itachi want to pursue it even more. A part of him wanted for Sasuke to admit what he was doing, why he wad doing it, what he was feeling, but he wasn't sure himself.

"Well maybe it's just that girl being stupid Itachi, I have done nothing" Sasuke shot back, his own glare in place.

"Really now," Itachi inquired. He wasn't going to do anything to Sasuke really, but he still wanted to see how far he had to go before Sasuke would submit. Sasuke nodded his head. Itachi took a step forward and Sasuke sat back in his chair tensely, trying hard not to flinch away from Itachi. If he was truthful, why should he act scare, right? What could Itachi possibly do to him-the image of Itachi spanking him came to mind and Sasuke was a little startled at the anticipation that wrapped itself around the base of his spine. The single thought of Itachi dominating over him was enough to turn him on.

"I mean it Itachi, I haven't done a thing!" Sasuke firmly said, glad that even though his body was having odd reactions to Itachi, he could at least still sound like he was keeping his cool. That wasn't the case with everything else.

"Then tell me what you have been up to then?" Itachi asked and had to suppress a smirk when Sasuke sat further back on his chair, his back flat on the back of the chair as he came closer. Sasuke gulped. Itachi came closer to him until he was just about a centimeter away from Sasuke, and leaned his face closer to him. Sasuke watched him, and Itachi reached his hand up to brush his thumb across Sasuke's soft, flushed cheek.

"I…I" Sasuke leaned into his touch, his mind unable to form words. Itachi watched him. It was enigmatic to see such a beauty so attentive to his touch. "I, it was just…" Sasuke stayed silent as he and Itachi locked eyes. He couldn't look away and he could tell that Itachi was feeling the same. The intensity in those dark eyes nearly made him moan, but instead he found himself leaning forward. He wanted to kiss

Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand wasn't fairing that much differently. The same moment Sasuke had started to lean into him, he found himself doing the same. Their lips were mere centimeters apart, and he could almost taste the boy. He wanted to taste him, badly. Just a little more and he'd be able to brush his lips over those tempting ones that just begged him to kiss them.

Suddenly the door was banged open, "ITACHI!"

Both Itachi and Sasuke were startled out of their moment, hearts jolting from their heavy beats, and they found themselves back into the painful world outside of their own. Kisame stood by the door, a slightly confused look on his face, wondering if he had just stopped something from happening. After a while of stunned silence, Itachi shifted even further away from Sasuke and looked at Kisame. "What is it?"

Kisame opened his mouth, about to say something when he realized that he had forgotten why he had come in here looking for Itachi in the first place. "Huh, well what do you know, I forgot what I came here for." Kisame grinned, and Sasuke had to glare at him with hatred. He had come so close to kissing Itachi, so close that he could almost taste it! Although the distance Itachi had suddenly placed between them left him feeling dread. Was Itachi now aware of what he was feeling? Would he continue to pull away?

"You're useless." Sasuke brutishly snapped, trying hard to cover his own fear. His own fear of what his uncle had said at keeping Itachi at a distance, and the even bigger fear of Itachi himself, pulling away and creating that distance he was trying so hard to not let happen.

Itachi turned to him with a raised eyebrow and Sasuke pouted, looking away from him. He couldn't let Itachi know any of his fears. "Well, it must have been important for you to come barging in and screaming as if hell was after you." Itachi commented. Really, right now he was grasping at straws. He needed something to distract him from the temptation he had nearly given himself over to.

He couldn't let that slip up repeat itself. He could not allow himself to come close to letting it happen again. He would not even allow himself to imagine everything that could have happen if Kisame had not come barging in. It was a sign. Something had stopped him in time before he did something that would drastically change everything between him and Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand was having murderous thoughts. He kept thinking of ways to either knock out Kisame or get back at him for interrupting such a moment. The anger was so deep it scorched his veins. Now all there was, what could have been? Sasuke hated those. What would have happened, if Kisame had not barged in?

Would Itachi have kissed him?

Sasuke sighed. He would never know now. Everything was now in the past. He couldn't change what had happened.

"It was important, in fact." Kisame said, trying to think back on what he had wanted to say. But it kept slipping his mind. All he could think about was what if he had walked in perhaps a few seconds later. Would he have found Sasuke and Itachi locked deep in a kiss? It would have been their first and he had ruined it. He was more disappointed in himself than actually trying to remember why he was here.

"Let me know if you remember," Itachi said as he decided to go back to finish cooking his and Sasuke's meal. Kisame on the other hand watched both ravens with guilt in his face. He had the worst timing in history, and if Sasuke's murderous glare was anything to go by, right now he was also the most hated.

* * *

><p>Finally, I have produced a new update for this story. Sorry for it taking so long, but how I mentioned, slow updates from now on. Thank you to all who have reviewed, I hope you continue to enjoy this story, it's about to get itself even more complicated. so enjoy the ride.<p>

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

****Whatever It Takes ****

**Chapter Twelve**

_'It is my dream…and to make it possible, they shall all DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Echoing laughter followed. "I'm telling you, you were made to kill, and only kill. Feelings are a waste of time."_

It was early in the morning, and already he could hear the voices in his head all over again.

No, they weren't voices.

They were memories of the past that he knew he had buried and never truly faced. He had turned his back and left because he wanted to escape them-he needed to escape it all. The red staining blood, he could see it behind his eyelids. The painful screams and the sorrow, it all killed him inside. Itachi snapped his eyes open as tried to come with grips on reality. Abruptly he sat up in bed, panting softly as he looked over the golden colored walls of his new room. He wasn't there anymore. He wasn't in his past. That was all that he had left behind.

Yet his blood raced through his veins in anger, in a predatory sense as he thought even more about what today entitled. The thought of Sasuke being around other man really made it hard for him to keep all his negative feelings in check. It made it hard for him not to act on his every instinct that just called to him to kill every male in his way and claim Sasuke as his own-and make sure Sasuke knew who he solely belong to. These primitive urges seemed to take over him disregarding every one of his contradicting thoughts, but he somehow still kept his restrain. He'd already seen himself slip when Iruka had struck Sasuke, and for his emotions to fold themselves even more intensely for the young raven prince, Itachi knew he was in trouble.

'It's too dangerous; I can't feel anything for him. I can't' Itachi tried to force himself to listen to his own words, but he was failing miserably. Yet he knew and understood what was going on with him. He had to let go now and let Sasuke go, if he ever hoped to get out of here with a proper title by his twenty first birthday and without Sasuke. He never planned to get himself hooked up with anyone, in any shape or form, and that included Sasuke.

He would return to Sharigan, and he would claim the lands away from his father. He would rule things differently from him. That is why he was here. So he could gain those lands and lead them properly. He never came here to fall in love. The faster Sasuke choose someone to start a relationship with, and be with, the better it would be for Itachi to not look at him or even think twice of him.

'I can't feel anything for him.' Itachi found that he had to constantly remind himself of that. Feelings were a waste of time; he couldn't allow himself to feel anything for Sasuke. Shaking his head, Itachi tried to know off the voices that told him he was too late, he was already in too deep, and emotionally invested in Sasuke. He already had feelings for the boy, but that didn't mean that he was ready to admit it, not even to himself. No, he had to remind himself. 'I can't feel anything for him.'

* * *

><p>The arrival of the suitors was not something Sasuke had been looking forward to, but at the same time it was not something he could stop. The first to arrive had been Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba, both of noble blood and middle classed families. The next to arrive had been Hyuuga Neji, High Prince of Byakugan and Prince Sabaku no Gaara from Suna. Yet, Sasuke stood next to his dearest Uncle, the King, and didn't even make a move to warmly greet any of the men that were going to be vying for his affections. Personally, he thought that all of them were wasting their time trying to get with him, and at the same time, he wished Itachi was here with him. His thoughts just couldn't stop going back to Itachi, and at times he felt anger and bitterness towards his uncle. When the final person, Hozuki Suigetsu arrived, Sasuke had wanted to greet him, but he held back when his uncle threw him a warning look. Knowing how unfair his uncle was currently being, he could not risk placing himself in a position that he'd be denied being Suigetsu's friend.<p>

"Welcome, all of you to my palace," Minato said as soon as everyone was settled into the spacious living room, a cup of tea in each of their hands. "As I am sure that all of you are aware, many have asked for my dearest nephew's hand in marriage, and I can only grant so little. You five are the first to try and win his heart," Sasuke softly scoffed at what his uncle said and Minato threw a brief glare his way. This did not go unnoticed by everyone. "Now, I don't want anything inappropriate to go on, none of you are allowed alone in a room with my nephew, and none of you are allowed to go outside with him. Kisame will make sure all of you follow those rules. Also, none of you are allowed to touch him or even for a second think that you can threaten to sway his favor to you. Trust that I will know if something I don't like is going on." Minato glared at the men before him, and Kisame entered the room then, a toothy grin going over his face as he neared the king and his nephew. All of them flinched, and nodded their heads in consent.

"You have my word, as Suna's unclaimed king, no harm shall come to your nephew." Gaara said, his arms crossed over his chest as he did so. His words alone carrying like law. He would not harm Sasuke, nor allow anyone else to bring him harm. Neji seethed at the noble and courteous display that Gaara had offered and then pressed his own words.

"You can have my word as well; the young prince will be treated as a jewel." Neji's eyes flashed with determination. Lee, and Kiba jumped in next, claiming the same promise. The final one to speak up was Suigetsu, although he was mostly trying hard not to go to Sasuke and embrace his friend as well as offer his sympathies for his current position.

It had been over three years since he last saw the small raven, he couldn't believe that Sasuke was still the same, except a little taller, and well as they said, with his age, he'd become even more beautiful. He also was looking forward to catching up with Sasuke, as well as wondering why all these men were wasting their time even trying to court Sasuke. It wasn't like any of them were what Sasuke needed or was looking for, but then again, that was what sucked about being a prince. Sasuke had not been lying when he said that it was the most horrendous position to be born into.

"I hope that your words are honorable and I never come to regret leaving you with my nephew while he's out of my own personal watch." Minato said. "Do heed I will have guards check in on you every ten minutes, some to relieve Kisame of is duty. Please, get quaint as we settle you in your rooms, and" Minato turned to Sasuke with a serious look. "Be a gracious host Sasuke," Minato then moved to leave, and as soon as his back was turned to Sasuke, Sasuke glared at him. His uncle probably thought he was the most amusing thing in the world right now, but Sasuke was not amused. He was deadly angry with everything that was going on, and even though Suigetsu, his friend was there, he still mainly wanted Itachi to be here with him. His uncle would rue the day that he thought he could ever order and cross Sasuke.

"My youthful prince Sasuke, the stage is yours. What would you like to do today my prince?" Lee was the first to jump at the opportunity to speak to Sasuke. He had no goals towards Sasuke, other than getting to know the beautiful youth and doing anything that he'd want. Kisame crossed his arms and made sure to keep a close sharp distance to Sasuke, hovering just behind him over his left shoulder. If anyone touched him, it was his duty to bite their hands off. He was not about to let anyone ruin his game, despite this being a twist he had not been anticipating.

Sasuke, on the other hand, turned to passively look at the men before him. He didn't want to hang around with them, and he didn't want them to know what he wanted to do today. Obviously, the answer would be for him to be left alone with Itachi. Retraining himself from such rudeness, he took a polite approach. "All of you must be tired from your journey, why don't you go freshen up and then join me for lunch this afternoon?" Sasuke suggested a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sure all of you can find the dining room easily, I shall be there."

"That is a fine idea," Lee readily agreed before any of the other males could make suggestions about what they really wanted to do. Seeing the pleased smile that crossed the young prince's lips, they decided it was better not to anger him, or make him snap in any way. It was a known fact that Sasuke had a short temper, as well as a mean bitter streak of turning people down harshly. None of them were looking to be dumped before the courting even begun.

"We should see you at lunch, then my prince," Gaara bowed to him, and made to move towards his room. Lee bowed at Sasuke respectfully and followed. Kiba grinned as he stepped over to Sasuke, his eyes flashing with a flirty edge.

"Before I leave, I must ask if you'd take any of my gifts that I wish to give you in this courting," Kiba snapped his fingers, and one of his own personal servants rushed forward, a box in their hands. Sasuke stared at the familiar box that was held up to him. "The meaning of this gift will be the acceptance of you allowing me to court you, and I couldn't be more thankful to have this opportunity. It will mean nothing more, I promise you that." The box was pressed to Sasuke's chest, and Kiba moved away as Sasuke hesitated to accept it. "If I shall ever ask for your hand in marriage, I shall give you a different gift," Kiba said before he moved and excited the room, while blowing kisses his way.

Neji glared harshly, hating how everyone was acting so smoothly towards Sasuke. Everyone was already making their moves to entice the young boy, and he needed to come up with a way to get Sasuke to look at him and turn his affections to his favor. Neji bowed to Sasuke, and left, without a word. Sasuke didn't even notice it, as he stared cautiously at the box in his hands. As soon as Neji and the others were gone from sight, Suigetsu moved towards Sasuke, "Scared of the box, little raven?"

Sasuke looked up at him, and smiled. "Wary is more the word my dearest friend." Sasuke walked over to him and pressed the box to Suigetsu's chest. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke confused, but took the box. "I shall gift it to you,"

"Is it truly wise to re gift something that was just given to you, and even more when the person that gifted it hasn't left?" Suigetsu teased but the playful look in Sasuke's eyes told him that the raven didn't care, and he was looking for a sort of outburst from the Inuzuka noble's man. Suigetsu shrugged, and briefly placed the box down. "Alright, come and give me a hug little raven, I've missed you." Suigetsu opened his arms and Sasuke walked over to him to hug him.

Kisame shifted, wondering if he should even be allowing this. When five seconds passed he decided it needed to end. "Okay, break it up, that's enough!"

Both Suigetsu and Sasuke turned to look at Kisame, who looked overprotective.

"Kisame, where is Itachi?" Sasuke carefully asked. Kisame had been told not to tell Sasuke anything regarding Itachi, although he didn't understand why. He would easily drop any information about Itachi to Sasuke in a heartbeat when the prince asked it, but the King had made him swear. Kisame never went against his own honor, he was not going to tell Sasuke where Itachi was.

"Itachi…he is nowhere to be found at the moment," he ended up saying instead of Itachi's real location. He was reluctant to say what fate had befallen Itachi now that he was not going to be playing personal servant to Sasuke in a full day's length.

"Make yourself useful and lead the way then. I know you know where he is."

"I…no I can't. Direct orders, I have to keep you away from him." Kisame sighed. Suigetsu shot Sasuke a discreet sly look, before moving past Sasuke towards Kisame. Noting that the beautiful white haired male, with violet colored eyes was making his way to him, Kisame felt his whole body stiffen. That alone was an odd reaction on its own.

"Wow, you seem so strong. Do you always follow all the rules, Kisame?" Suigetsu was sure to say Kisame's name slowly, deliberately, and softly. Sasuke on the other hand, had to hold himself off from laughing at the sudden blush on Kisame's cheek, and the obvious way that Suigetsu flirted. Kisame was stuttering again, "I'm Hozuki Suigetsu by the way," Suigetsu offered his strangely pale hand, and Kisame felt his mind go completely numb.

There had to be a catch. Someone as lovely as this Hozuki Suigetsu, walking over to him, teasing, and talking…it had to be a dream. Still, Kisame finally managed to swallow the lump in his throat, "Nice…nice to meet you, Suigetsu,"

"Hmm," Suigetsu purred. "I like you."

Kisame sputtered. His mind was still reeling at the fact that this gorgeous man had just told him that he liked him!

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can you two stop flirting, and one of you, take me to Itachi." Suigetsu looked away from Kisame, and reached down for the box.

"Sorry Sasuke, I'm afraid I don't know who Itachi is or where to find him." Suigetsu teased, looking at the young prince apologetically. "Who's Itachi?" Suigetsu absently asked.

Sasuke sighed knowing that Suigetsu would want to know everything that had happened, seeing as he didn't live in Konoha. "Itachi is mine." Was all he said, while crossing his arms and looking away with a slight blush to his cheeks. Suigetsu smirked, while Kisame was still waiting for his brain to catch up with his body. Suigetsu's hands slowly moved over the box, and he popped it open, inside there was a cute baby puppy. It had soft black short fur, with wide black eyes, and a splash of white over the bridge of his snout, chest, and two front paws.

"So adorable, you should really keep it Sasuke,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked over to Suigetsu. Glancing inside of the box, he caught sight of the small pup. "I suppose he is," Sasuke frowned, "I just dislike that it came from Inuzuka."

Suigetsu scoffed, "Who cares where it came from, a pup is a pup, and his loyalty will forever be his," Suigetsu shrugged, "I assure you in no way will you ever be obligated to have to choose Inuzuka because of the pup. Soon this little guy would not even turn to look at him anymore and will belong solely to you"

"Tch, fine" Sasuke reached for the small pup and brought him close to him. The small puppy trembled in his arms, and looked at him warily. Sasuke slowly ran his fingers through the soft traces of short hair, and decided that the puppy wasn't so bad. In fact, he bet it could grow to be strong. "I'll name him Ghost."

"Odd name" Suigetsu muttered, looking to the side.

"Thanks." Sasuke turned towards Kisame once more. "Now, no avoiding the subject, I wish to see Itachi."

"You can't" Kisame said, "Not until after dinner. Your uncle has made it clear. In fact, you won't even find Itachi in the palace," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kisame. Was that a riddle?

"Shall I find him outside then?" Sasuke asked, and Kisame just stayed silent, not even confirming what he had said. Sasuke scoffed, and turned to Suigetsu, giving him a look that conveyed for him to follow him. "Let us head to the gardens, we have a lot to talk about and catch up. Years worth it seems."

"Of course, lead the way little raven,"

Kisame looked at them in disbelief. Both Sasuke and Suigetsu were walking away from and outside towards the main gardens. "You two are not going anywhere without me!" he snapped after them as he rushed to keep up.

* * *

><p>Gaara stared at the new room that was going to be his for the next few months, or unless Sasuke straight up rejected him without giving him a chance. He could already see it in Sasuke's eyes that the boy was reluctant to even allow his heart open to any of them. He was going to make the courting difficult. But Gaara found it as a challenge. His blood boiled at the thought of getting someone that was reluctant to be willing to him in the end.<p>

He doubted that anyone owned Sasuke's heart, and it was going to be his job to capture it. Hearts like that always loved forever.

As for the rest of the group, they were no competition to him. Neji was already a sniveling old fool, Lee would probably scare Sasuke away from him with his enthusiasm, and Kiba was too straight forward. No, he would try a much calmer approach. He would make sure he looked out for Sasuke's comfort and best interest.

Settling himself down on his new bed, he allowed his mind wonder back to his worries that he had left behind in Suna and under the care of his sister, someone whom Gaara felt incapable of taking care of his lands.

He worried that the warring would end without him there, and that the outcome would be with his position stolen. He was not going to allow that. While the thought of brining Sasuke home with him as his ruling partner, and king was nice, he would leave if Sasuke did not make a quick decision. He needed to hear out of the prince's mouth. Who would his heart eventually belong to?

Gaara could only dream.

Because he himself was not in love, and giving your heart away is not a fun thing to do, but he couldn't let that get him down. Eventually, with time, he would learn to love that person anyways. That was all it was. Just learning to love a person for whom they are. He doubted that anyone ever went into marriage fully loving the person they would spend the rest of their life with.

Glancing at the wall clock, Gaara could see that it was only ten in the morning, and thus about two hours left before lunch would be served.

He'll try his luck in getting Sasuke to talk first, that would surely break the ice.

Leaning back on his bed, he decided to rest his eyes for a while.

* * *

><p>It was still only ten in the morning. It was early, but Sasuke had been right, the journey from Byakugan to Konoha had been tiring.<p>

Neji looked at the room that he had been assigned with distaste. He wasn't going to complain about it though, after all, he would put up with anything to get to his objective goal. He knew he had a little competition going on, but he believed himself to be the better one of all of these freaks and Sasuke would soon see that. He had the most to offer, and the better titles. Sasuke would surely melt as he would hear about all his accomplishments, his inheritances, the jewels, his money, and his home.

Yes, Neji knew he was eventually going to seduce and entice the little kitten. Sasuke would want for nothing when he is with him. He would even take it into consideration to being the only one that will ever touch Sasuke, and he would make sure the raven fell in love with the feel of a cock in him. His cock. Sasuke would love him.

He knew that Sasuke was defensive, and he placed up walls to keep himself out of reach but this time around Neji had a few plans up his sleeve. He had come up with three, and all of them guaranteed that Sasuke would choose him and eventually just make the little prince completely dependent on him. Sasuke would have no choice but submit to him.

The thought alone was already something that his mouth watered over and his cock stir with need. Neji chuckled, as dirty thoughts began to filter his mind. Thoughts of Sasuke moaning like a beautiful little slut, asking for him alone. Cackling a bit more to himself, his tired bones reminded him that he needed to get some rest before the lunch with Sasuke this afternoon.

Sure, the others would be there, but he was going to make sure to be sumptuous, and irresistible. Sasuke would turn all his attentions to him, and he was going to make sure to let the others known that Sasuke would only want his company in the end.

* * *

><p>Lee was pleased with his new room.<p>

It was homey, and at the same time, something new. Unlike his other scheming companions, Lee had decided to settle on the empty center of the room, sit crossed legged and decided to meditate. He started to chant in his mind about pretty young things that he had seen all over the world. The pretty young things he had yet to meet, and the pretty young thing that prince Sasuke was.

He had prayed to his God, for them to be safe and that he would one day see them again. To honor him with the ability to always be there to help and save them shall they ever be in distress. Although his praying went through a really heartfelt route as he smiled on his own, his simple wish and the only thing he could think about asking for was for Sasuke's complete happiness. He didn't consider his own, but then again he was a happy person. He only wished for Sasuke to be happy.

He didn't care whether Sasuke would accept him as someone suitable to date, or eventually marry, but he didn't care if Sasuke choose someone else. The boy was like him, in the first stages of his youth. Lee knew he was older, but when he saw such fresh natural beauty, he thought about the spring of youth. For such a body, and soul to be tied down against its own will would be going against nature.

He knew Sasuke deserved all the happiness the world had to give, and he could only hope Sasuke would find the right man for him-or woman- and that he would live happily forever. Because, in his mind Sasuke deserve the best, even if it wasn't he.

Still, that didn't mean he was going to back out from this courting. He would make sure to show all his qualities to Sasuke and have a proper evaluation. Only when Sasuke rejected him, it would be over, but he'd still want to know why. Therefore, he continued to pray for everything in the end to fall into place as it should be.

* * *

><p>Kiba went into his room, and dropped into the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillows, he started to think about how hot it would be to have Sasuke in bed with him. His lecherous thoughts were already taking over the good side of him, but he could not stop thinking about it. Sasuke was just so damn sexy for his own good, and he wanted to claim him.<p>

Everything he could try with him, it was almost mouth watering, and how was he ever going to let Sasuke go? He already dreamt of having the boy. Kiba had been rejected so many times in his life, but at the same time he knew what it was like to be with someone who could care less about him. He had been there before, and he didn't want a repeat.

He liked Sasuke's body, even liked the fire in his eyes, but he would not claim them if Sasuke were to tell him that he was not worthy. If there was one thing that Kiba hated the most, it was people who played with him, and for one, Sasuke has never been that kind of person. The boy spoke his mind clearly and he liked that. He liked the way that Sasuke just let everyone know straight away what he was feeling.

He would be lucky to win his heart. Kiba just knew it. So he was going to try his best. He was going to claim Sasuke, if allowed, and he was not going to let him go.

* * *

><p>Kisame was panting hard as he followed the prince and Suigetsu around the castle gardens. He wasn't sure how long he had been following them, but since that morning the sun was now high in the sky and he had no doubt that it was already going to be lunch time. Still, Kisame had followed Sasuke and Suigetsu for what seemed like hours as both talked and caught up with their own lives. Kisame had quickly learned that Sasuke and Suigetsu were nothing but close friends reunited, and that Suigetsu was in no way looking for a relationship with Sasuke.<p>

But as interesting as all that was, he was tired, and he was hungry. How could these two have so much energy on such a sunny day? It almost seemed unfair. He was 33, but he was also not that old. The large vegetation in the garden made his stomach rumble. Yes, they did have some of the best fruits and vegetables growing in the garden, and Kisame was well aware of Sasuke's favorite, seeing as it was Itachi that had exposed Sasuke's little infatuation with tomatoes. Kisame was sure that no one would have even known Sasuke's love for that particular fruit/vegetable if it had not been for Itachi. "It'll almost be time to head back," Suigetsu suddenly said.

Sasuke looked at the pup in his arms and nodded his head, "Yes, it'd be best. I did promise that I would be there for lunch," Sasuke looked disheartened though. The thought of not being allowed anywhere near Itachi, not even to sit down and have lunch with him like he had been starting to do, left him feeling sad.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it is just lunch. It's not like you are going to marry any of them right now."

Sasuke scowled. "And never will. I'll never get married." And he never would, unless it was Itachi the one that asked for his hand in marriage.

"Right," Suigetsu agreed. He then turned back to Kisame. "Shall you escort us back to the palace?"

"Of course," Kisame nodded, and started to lead the way. Suigetsu smirked and looked at Sasuke with a slight smirk. He then lowered his voice so Kisame would not hear them talk.

"He is very magnanimous, is he taken?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Not that I know of, Kisame is like a lone shark. I've seen him with no one." He responded in the same low voice. Suigetsu chuckled.

"Guess then he's for the taking, I'd like to date him,"

Sasuke smirked right along with his friend, "Go ahead, I dare you to walk to his room tonight and entice him into something worthwhile."

Suigetsu's grin widened, with a toothy edge, "I shall take your dare, and bid you the result in the morning. I promise, on his neck will be a dark hickie for all to see."

"We shall see."

All the evil smirking and the secretive whispers were giving Kisame chills. Bad chills, because something told him that the two males following him back to the castle were plotting something. He feared what that something was. Of course, he was more than glad when they finally made it to the castle and he lead Sasuke and Suigetsu into the dining room. Gaara, and Neji were already seated at the table, looking a little bored, but their attention peaked when Sasuke walked in. "Good afternoon prince," both greeted.

"Good afternoon," Sasuke returned, with a slight smile.

Suigetsu could have rolled his eyes at Sasuke's smooth acting.

"I shall see to your lunch, my prince." Kisame said as soon as Sasuke was seated, Suigetsu beside him. He knew that leaving Sasuke alone with the others could be dangerous, but he also knew that Suigetsu would protect him. Yet, Gaara and Neji didn't care much about his sudden departure, seeing as they were already feeling hostility towards Suigetsu. The white haired male was already looking way too comfortable with the prince.

Kisame entered the kitchen just when Lee and Kiba decided to enter the dining room as well and take their seats near Sasuke as well. "Good after noon prince," they all lovely greeted.

The door closed, and Kisame felt relieved when he saw Itachi in the kitchen cooking. Itachi might be a servant, but he was Sasuke's servant as well as teacher. It would be right after lunch that Itachi and Sasuke would have time for lessons together. He bet the prince was not aware of that. "Good, you are here, Sasuke has missed you," Kisame said without thought causing Itachi to look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Sasuke has missed me? I find that hard to believe," he deadpanned; Damn it, hope was not supposed to be blooming in his chest at the thought that Sasuke wanted him around. Kisame grinned.

"You'll have to, oh, Yahira, Yuki, and Erin, our guest are hungry. Please take their lunch to them,"

"Who would be serving the brat?" Yuki asked, her eyes darting to Itachi. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Itachi will serve him." He answer, the girls smiled pleased that they didn't have to go back to serving Sasuke. It had been less chaotic now that Itachi was here to suffer from Sasuke's misbehavior.

"Good." With that said, they started to gather whatever food was ready to go, and started to take it to the table to feed the new comers. Erin barely moved in inch, but she did turn and looked at Itachi as he continued to cook, and angrily took her own amount of food and left outside to the servant garden. She was not in the mood for serving anyone. Her departure was not noted.

Kisame moved towards Itachi and the delicious looking sandwich that he was preparing for Sasuke. "Can I help you with something?" Itachi asked.

"Nope, just watching…but I'd better go keep an eye on Sasuke in case he does anything." Kisame had been hoping for something out of Itachi, but he didn't get anything. Turning away, Kisame walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. He returned to find everyone was sitting there, politely holding up a conversation waiting for Sasuke to get his meal for them to eat. It was only respectful that they would wait for Sasuke to get his food.

"I see you liked the pup this time," Kiba stated when all questions of the nice weather had passed. Kisame shook his head as he moved to stand behind Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"I had no choice but to accept it." Sasuke said, his tone firm, "I wasn't about to kill it."

Kiba grinned. "Proves that you are not heartless"

Sasuke frowned. What was Kiba trying to say? That he was testing to see what Sasuke would do with the poor animal? Anger rose within him at the thought of being evaluated by someone as ineffectual as the Inuzuka. Sasuke was about to tell Kiba off when the door to the kitchen open and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Itachi. Everyone turned to look at Itachi as he placed a plate with a tempting looking sandwich on it. Sasuke on the other hand turned his attention to Itachi, his eyes asking him where he had been.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at the pup in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke pouted, and silently passed the small puppy over to Itachi whom took him. "His name is Ghost; take care of him while I eat. Are we going to have lessons today?" Sasuke asked, looking hopeful. Itachi wondered if he had to tell Sasuke to go wash his hands before he ate, but if he did he knew the boy would use it as an excuse to eat in the kitchen.

Instead he nodded. "Yes, we'll have lessons right after lunch."

"Lessons," Lee asked, loudly and curious. "A servant teaches you lessons Prince?" he inquired in an innocent way, but even so, it pissed Sasuke off, the thought of anyone else referring to Itachi as a servant made his blood boil with rage, and he felt like he should be the only one to ever call Itachi servant.

Kisame decided to step in on this. "Itachi is the prince's personal servant, as well as teacher. You see the prince's previous teacher harmed him and there was no other quick replacement."

"Harmed how?" Gaara inquired, showing minimal concern. It pissed Neji off at how good Gaara was and how the red head was always one step ahead of him.

"That's none of your concern," Sasuke answered this time. Neji felt himself smirk at the fact that Gaara had been denied the information that he sought.

"Forgive me prince, I did not mean to pry into something so personal." Gaara smoothly apologized, but to Neji it was as if Gaara had already messed up big time. Sasuke on the other hand made no acknowledgement to Gaara's apology.

"It's a shame you have lessons after lunch," Neji decided to say.

"Are you calling my education a shame, Prince Neji?" Sasuke shot back, twisting Neji's words back at him. Neji felt like he was slapped on the face and now everyone was looking at him to see what he was going to say now.

"That….that is not how I meant it," Neji tried to clear himself up, but it was too late. Sasuke had made up his mind.

"Don't, save it. Someone that cares not for an education would not be worth listening to. You might as well shut up now." Sasuke smirked. Gaara wanted to laugh. Lee and Kiba were filled with a terror glee; Sasuke was just that scary yet thrilling. Itachi on the other hand was highly amused at how Sasuke was handling everyone. It wasn't a full fledge respect, but he could tell that the boy was trying hard.

Looking at him fondly he said, "Eat your lunch Sasuke, and stop terrorizing your guest," and turned to leave, the puppy still in hand. Sasuke pouted cutely causing said guest to hitch their breath and feel something grip at their hearts at the adorable sight. None of them had ever see Sasuke pout like that before. It was a sight to behold and it had them melting.

* * *

><p>Once lunch was over, Sasuke had excused himself from the table and had rushed into the kitchen. Itachi was leaning against one of the counters, a cup in hand with something hot, but Sasuke didn't care. He rushed towards to Itachi, and hugged the older raven before he even had a chance to react. Itachi had not even been expecting Sasuke to just come in and hug him at all. It was strange, yet endearing. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked, looking down at the soft spiky hair. He didn't mind Sasuke hugging him, but in his mind he had to remind himself, as he felt Sasuke's arms hug him tightly, and that small lithe body pressed to his, that he couldn't feel anything for him.<p>

"Right now, nothing is wrong." Sasuke said with a purring delight in his voice and he turned his head to look up at Itachi, a small smile on his lips. _'I can't feel anything for him_.' Itachi willed at his thoughts, yet he was already trapped in that lovely dark fathomless gaze. For a moment, it almost seemed as though time had frozen over, and both felt that same intense pull from the night before as their eyes locked. Yet, before either of them could start to lean in, a small yipping bark caught their attention, and both ravens looked down the small puppy that was now running in between their legs.

Itachi gently pushed Sasuke away and Sasuke sighed as he reached down to get the whining pup. It immediately snuggled into Sasuke, wagging it's small tail and feeling happy with his new owner."Shall we get down to your lessons today?" Itachi asked, trying not to find the sight of Sasuke getting snuggled in by the small puppy, cute.

Sasuke nodded, and turned a pleading look to Itachi. "Can we start with a small sparring or something, please? Anything other than a text lesson or anything that involves writing."

"Are you trying to avoid the essay I assigned you?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Please"

Giving Sasuke a slight suspicious look, Itachi took in the boy's tense body. Could the events of this morning had been that stressful? Not that he wouldn't say that Sasuke being nice was a strain in itself for the small raven, but still it concerned him, so he nodded his head, "Alright, we'll have our lessons outside today, and we'll do hand on hand combat for today, and only that."

Sasuke smiled, breathtakingly beautiful.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all who read and reviewed so far! It means alot. Also...We will see a little more Itachi and Sasuke in the next chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't so bad. :)<p>

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

******Whatever It Takes ******

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Kisame,"

The tall man that was assign to further guard Sasuke turned his head, and his yellow eyes met with cute, mischievous, lilac eyes. Kisame tensed, as the pale man made his way over to him, his hips gently swaying as he did. He really should be following Itachi and Sasuke to their lessons, and make sure that they were never alone and out of his sight. If the King ever found out that he was slacking off, he would be punished. When Suigetsu came near him and placed a hand over his chest, making him nearly jump at the touch. "Do…do you need something?" he asked. Why was he so flustered? Kisame had never felt flustered around anyone before!

Suigetsu smirked; after all, he had a different agenda to follow other than King Minato's. That agenda belonged to Sasuke. "Yes, there is something I need your help with," he said as he moved closer to Kisame, pushing his body against the tense man's own, and his eyes shifted to Itachi's and Sasuke's retreating forms outside. His goal was to keep Kisame distracted for the rest of the day so he would not interfere with Sasuke's time with Itachi. "You see, I'm feeling a little hot…and I was wondering, if you," Suigetsu pressed his erection to Kisame's thigh, "Could do something to relief me of it…" he whispered, wetly into Kisanme's neck, his eyes then looking up at the man's shocked face. Suigetsu could have laughed, if he wasn't so aroused by it.

"I…no" Kisame said, trying to gently push Suigetsu away from him. No matter how tempted he was, but Suigetsu was on him, and would not release him, "I can't help…I… I have a job to do…" Suigetsu looked up pleadingly, rubbing himself more into Kisame, "Please," he whispered, placing soft kisses under Kisame's jaw, trying to entice him. Kisame resisted him, and Suigetsu started to take it up as a challenge.

"I…I really should" Kisame moaned, and then loudly gasped, his eyes widened when Suigetsu boldly made a grab for his package.

"You really should what?" Suigetsu purred, right under Kisame's ear. Kisame cried out, closing his eyes in delight as he allowed his body to respond to Suigetsu's touch. His cock was rapidly hardening, it was a rush. Kisame could not recall the last time his cock had jumped or even just straight up hardened the way it was when it was in Suigetsu's grasp. He wanted to feel flesh now, he wanted to pull this man closer, and yet, the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something wouldn't leave the back of his head, and once more he attempted to push Suigetsu away from himself.

"I have to go," Kisame tried, but Suigetsu used his other hand to hook it around Kisame's neck and pulled him down for a firm and demanding kiss. Before Kisame knew it, he was taking command of the kiss, and had Suigetsu submitting to him, moaning, clearly inviting him to further touch, and taste everything he had to offer.

Kisame's mind had gone blank, and all he wanted was the man in his arms. That was his only urgent task.

* * *

><p>Knight Genma and Suratobi watched in shock as Sasuke ran towards them and placed a small puppy in Suratobi's hands. He ran back towards Itachi, leaving them with, "please take care of Ghost"'<p>

For a moment, they had been left dumbfounded by the young prince's polite attitude and smile, but their attention at was soon diverted towards Itachi and Sasuke in the sparring field. Itachi was dodging all of Sasuke's attacks, and the more he dodged them, the more it seemed like Sasuke's own attacks got aggressive and sharper. One particular move made Sasuke nearly slip and trip. Itachi smirked at Sasuke. "You are allowing your temper to get the best of you," Itachi calmly said making Sasuke pause in his moves. The young raven-haired prince could not believe that Itachi was not anywhere near being worn down from all the dodging he had done. "You are being too reckless."

"Well, if you just held still, then we wouldn't have this problem!" Sasuke huffed, pouting at Itachi who shook his head and moved away from Sasuke several feet, before turning his back on him. His long hair was tied in a low ponytail and it swayed with his movements, immediately catching Sasuke's eyes. The move itself seemed taunting.

"Just come at me, with all you got" Itachi instructed.

Sasuke stared for a short while, wondering what kind of game Itachi was trying to play this time around in their sparring. Itachi had never turned his back to him in their sparring sessions or given him such free range to a vulnerable attack. He made his decision himself, trusting Itachi, and went for it. He rushed for Itachi when he saw Itachi's hand do a gestured that invited him in.

He wasn't sure why, but his heart rate picked up, and not from the adrenaline but more from the fact that he was heading towards his crush.

Itachi moved out of the way before Sasuke could reach him, and he grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him to him, and spun him until he pinned him to the floor, flat on his chest. Sasuke was surprised, even stunned for a second before he started struggling to get Itachi off him. It seemed like Itachi was not going to let him go. The powerful grip on his arm, shoulder, and back made him soon think twice about moving and the dominance that Itachi presented with himself soon won his submission.

Sasuke whimpered and Itachi snapped out of his own trance. Swallowing hard he decided to make this seem like part of his teachings and leaned in to Sasuke's ear. "Am I hurting you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No," he said, his voice a little breathy. No, Itachi was not hurting him, but he was succeeding in turning him on. Sasuke could have blushed red, and probably was, over the prospect that someone had actually turned him on. He had heard that expression from Naruto and Kyuubi, mostly from Naruto about how Kyuubi could turn him on. When Sasuke asked what that meant Naruto had blushed and said, well you know you feel funny down there and you just want to be touched. The thought of ever being touched by anyone had always disgusted Sasuke, so he had rejected the idea, yet here he was. He had a stirring warmth near his loins and belly and Itachi pinning him was doing that to him.

Itachi suddenly let go of Sasuke, and Sasuke instantly missed his closeness. "Then let's continue,"

Sasuke got himself up to a sitting position and glared up at Itachi. Why did Itachi do that? Why would he always suddenly just pull away from him! It was so annoying! Could he not feel the things going on between them? A part of Sasuke was starting to get suspicious that Itachi was trying his best to avoid him and not let what they had grown. "Yes, continue," Sasuke smirked and Itachi turned his back to him.

If they were going to continue, Sasuke needed to make his moves count.

All at once, Sasuke wanted to make his feelings come across. He felt like he needed to let Itachi know how he felt, even though a huge part of him feared rejection. However, another part of him was telling him that Itachi felt the same, and then doubt settled. How would Sasuke ever know what Itachi felt for him if there was never any real indication? That day when he thought Itachi might kiss him, heck Kisame could have been walking in on nothing other than a starring war.

Itachi once more signaled for Sasuke to come to him, and taking a deep breath, the young raven did. Nothing could spoil his plan.

He was going to pin Itachi down!

As Sasuke rushed for Itachi and failed again, Genma and Suratobi could not help but notice their change in battle tactics. They could not help but notice that Sasuke and Itachi moved in a way that showed that they were in tune with their bodies, and on the same level of understanding. They bet that together, the two would be able to make good fighting partners. "I've heard that the suitors are here for the young prince. I would have thought that Sasuke would have decided to tell the king that he had an interest in Itachi,"

Suratobi frowned, "I know that it's obvious. Itachi and Sasuke seem to be so into each other, but even so, you cannot ignore the fact that Itachi is a servant! Just imagine the scandal that the kingdom would go through if the prince was allowed to marry him!" Genma glared at Suratobi's words and looked down at the pup in his arms that was wagging his small tail, his ears perked up as he also watched the battle.

"They are both human, they can't help who they love in the end. Why would anyone ever build rules to separate each other in statuses? Itachi and Sasuke should have the chance to marry." Genma sighed, trying to calm his anger. No matter how much he argued, no one would listen and things would never change.

"It's not our place to make any rules." Suratobi said and Genma nodded his head.

"It's just so pleasant now that Itachi is here, that Sasuke doesn't pull pranks anymore," Genma added.

Suratobi nodded in agreement. "That is a pleasant change,"

They both gasped when Sasuke jumped up, and Itachi was nowhere near in his range of attack. Sasuke had not thought his move through, and when he landed, he ended up twisting his ankle. Sasuke cried out in pain, and when he tried to stand up on his own, Itachi was there in time to catch him before he fell a second time. Itachi sighed, shaking his head, "I did warn you not to be so reckless," when Sasuke gave him an indignant look, Itachi chuckled, and then picked Sasuke up bridal style. "Come on; let's put some ice on that ankle."

Sasuke blushed, "I can walk! You don't have to carry me."

Itachi gave him an odd look. "I'm not too sure about that, now quit complaining."

Standing awkwardly to the side, Genma and Suratobi watched them leave, when Suratobi shifted and said. "What about this dog?" The puppy in his arms as tense, watching Itachi and Sasuke get away, and then he kicked out of Suratobi's arms and chased after the two ravens. Suratobi was completely startled.

Ghost loyally followed Itachi and Sasuke, looking at them adoringly as they went back inside and made it to the kitchen without being seen by anyone. When Itachi set Sasuke down on a chair the pup immediately jumped up and settled himself on Sasuke's lap. The boy ran his fingers through the soft fur. He glanced at Itachi whom was taking some ice out of the freezer. The blush on his face would not leave as Itachi returned towards him and took his foot, removed his shoe and sock, and pressed the ice to the swollen flesh. "Doesn't look bad," Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Ne, Itachi…" he started. He wanted so badly to continue, but when Itachi looked up at him questioningly, it was almost as if his own throat closed, and the words that he wanted to say escaped him.

Itachi arched an eyebrow at him, "Something wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head, "no," he managed and then sighed. "I...I just wanted to tell you something."

Sasuke bit his lip nervously and Itachi frowned when he noticed it. Bringing his hand up, he softly ran his fingers over the soft rounded flesh of Sasuke's heated cheek. "Why are you so nervous?" he gently asked, in his own way trying to comfort Sasuke. A part of him also thought that it was perhaps also in a way, the only way, he found himself stealing small touches at Sasuke's tempting flesh. The more he looked at it, the small fleeting touches he got from him, only left him hungry for more of it. 'I can't feel anything for him.' He wanted to do more than touch, he found himself wanting to taste as well. Itachi removed his hand when Sasuke pressed his cheek into his hand. 'I can't feel anything for him.'

"I…just, I, I….why do you always do that?" Sasuke found himself saying instead, and he felt foolish for doing so. Why was it so hard to confess? Why did he even want to confess? It was not as if it was going to take him anywhere. His biggest fear was that Itachi was going to pull away from him even further. He did not want that. He wanted to become closer to Itachi. He wanted something more with Itachi but he was scared. 'How the hell did Naruto do it? How did he get so lucky,' Sasuke thought enviously.

Itachi on the other hand had given Sasuke a confused look to the boy's pleading face. "Do what?" he asked, clueless to what Sasuke meant.

"Do I really have to explain it to you?" Sasuke gave Itachi a glare.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I guess you do. I can't read your mind Sasuke,"

Sasuke sighed, and reached for Itachi's hand once again and pressed it to his cheek. Itachi's eyes widened, and nearly snatched his hand away from Sasuke's grasp when the boy tightened his hold and glared at him. "Don't" he shook his head, "just don't." the small puppy in Sasuke's lap watched the tender interaction between the two. It caught the adoring look on Itachi's eyes, and the closed eye content look on his master's face. He wagged his tail, happily.

'I can't feel anything for him.' Itachi curled his fingers, gently tilting Sasuke's head up, making him open his eyes. Eyes that Itachi found himself unable to get away from, "Sasuke," he said, and started to lean into him. Sasuke leaned in as well, anticipation twisting deep within him, when all of a sudden Kisasme ran inside, slamming the door open and startling them out of their little trance. Itachi sighed, and Sasuke felt incredibly frustrated. Yet the small puppy in Sasuke's lap was the only one that was growling and barking at Kisame with anger, overprotective of both ravens.

"Sasuke, your uncle, he wishes to have an urgent word with you," Kisame's lips were swollen; his hair and clothes were a mess.

Right behind him, was Suigetsu in a disheveled form and swollen lipped, much like Kisame. "We nearly got caught," he said, and glared at Kisame who was nervously shifting back and forth.

"Minato would have gotten rid of us both if he had caught us," Kisame sighed. "He sounded pissed, since well…you are not exactly spending time with your guests. They are all in the living room waiting for you,"

Sasuke and Itachi were looking at both men like they were insane. "What were you two doing?" Sasuke curiously asked.

"Don't answer that," Itachi snapped when Kisame was ready to open his mouth and tell Sasuke all the graphic details. Sasuke turned a confused, curious look towards Itachi who was looking at Kisame with a harsh glare, making the man keep his mouth shut.

"Why not," Sasuke pouted.

Suigetsu smirked, and simply said. "You are too young,"

* * *

><p>Minato had been thinking about his son. His poor Naruto was far away from home, probably already pregnant with the next heir to the Nine Tail and Konoha lands. Naruto's marriage had brought everything together. Just the thought of the child that Naruto and Kyuubi could probably produce had Minato feeling up to his head and toes giddy with the prospects. A nice strong heir to carry on both prosperous lands, both of wish had been coveted by so many and in the end good always ruled them. Minato could still remember the wars, the blood, and the destruction that had once roamed these lands, all about fourteen years ago. Minato could remember that with the end of it, brought new life.<p>

Naruto had been a year old, and his sister had been barely pregnant with Sasuke, but by then, things were starting to settle down. By the time Sasuke had been born, the war was over, and things and the land was once again growing. At the time though, Mikoto had been in Sharigan. She had not wanted to be anywhere else to give birth to her child, and in the last two months had traveled a dangerous road, and even risked losing Sasuke just to get to Sharigan. Minato never understood why she had wanted to go and give birth to Sasuke there. To his knowledge, Mikoto had not traveled much in her short life, and neither of their parents would have ever allowed them to go to the grounds of sin. A part of him always wondered if it was because she had wanted to hide away from her husband, whom remained in sound, with the man's son, someone whom once Sasuke had called brother, but in reality, he was nothing to Sasuke, especially now that Sasuke had been disowned by the man he had been taught to call father.

Mikoto had been young at the time, but Minato always wondered if something deep inside of her resented being married to a man that already had a child with another woman. The king of sound was known to be lecherous, yet knowing that he would be forgiven even if he had a son out of wedlock.

Ideally, the child that came from his marriage, Sasuke, would have been the heir of Sound, but seeing that the man found out that he was not his son, the title would now come from his second marriage to someone else. The king of sound was also an envious man; he doubted though that his first born son, Shisui would ever go without a proper title and land. King Fugaku, God for everything that was sacred and good, that man had no real understanding of what love and care really meant! He had not loved his sister.

Not to mention, that he could never understand how special his sister was. The gene in the Uzumaki family that allowed males to reproduce often made them recent if their partners would already have other children. It was a negative quality, but one that could not be escaped. Minato was sure that that one trait was not lost in the females. Mikoto would have hated the idea of Fugaku reproducing with another female. That was why she was so restless, and that is why she cried. She had always loved someone else. Mikoto had settled and lived her life in quiet misery, and although his son Naruto had found happiness in Kyuubi, he feared to fail Sasuke and bit be able to help him find his own happiness. He didn't want to lose Sasuke to the same bitterness that Mikoto had carried in her heart. Sasuke was already too much like her, and although he did not know who Sasuke's father was, he knew that there was an even deadlier trait laying just underneath Sasuke.

The anger and the raw hatred he had seen in Sasuke's eyes when the boy had been just eight had told him so. His eyes had been so glowed so red and deadly many feared that Sasuke could kill them, and that was why they had labeled him the devil.

No one ever wanted to draw out Sasuke's anger, much for the fear to see those red eyes look back at them with murder intent. Sasuke had a power in him that he doubted Sasuke understood, and because it was not understood it was dangerous. That is why in his planning he had to be careful. He didn't want to rile Sasuke up to much, but he wanted to bring out more of him so that when things happened. He could come up with the perfect plan. He just hoped that he was correct about the outcomes of it all.

He also didn't know much about Itachi, and he feared that that was also going to be his downfall in his plotting.

Minato always prided himself into being a careful man. Sighing, and crossing his arms over his chest, he was startled by the sound of a door closing. The door was for a bedroom that was used for guests.

He walked over, and knocked on it. "Who is in there?" he called out as loudly as he could, and whoever was inside seem to fall.

Unknown to Minato, it was Kisame and Suigetsu whom had been still in a heavy lip lock and had made their way up the stairs. Suigetsu was under Kisame, who was looking panicked, and at the door with trepidation. Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the ruined moment and pulled Kisame in for another kiss. "It's just me, King Minato, Suigetsu." Suigetsu pushed Kisame down onto the bed and came on top of him.

From outside, there was quietness before Minato spoke again. "Should you not be guarding Sasuke?"

"Fuck," Kisame gasped silently when Suigetsu's hands made it into his pants. Suigetsu smirked and licked his lips.

"I was told he had lessons, I decided I would finish unpacking. Is he done with his studies?" he asked.

Minato frowned, thinking about whom Sasuke's teacher was and nearly cursed when he thought about what Sasuke would be up to. He was not sure if Kisame was keeping an eye on him. "You are right, where is Kisame?" he asked instead.

Kisame stopped kissing Suigetsu, but held back a moan when Suigetsu pulled his pants down, and his erection free, giving him a wicked look before running the top of his tongue over the head of his cock.

Suigetsu was having way too much fun, and Kisame was panicking way too much, and yet his cock remained excited. "Kisame? I am not sure; I think that he left with Sasuke to his lessons." Suigetsu's eyes glowed with pure mirth.

"Right, well, I'll go see where they are myself. I'd really like to have a word with Sasuke, why don't you join me downstairs. I'd like to see how everyone is doing with their rooms and hope you are comfortable with your stay," Minato was feeling like Suigetsu was being rude, by not opening the door to come out and personally talk to him, but he was sure that it was because he was Sasuke's friend.

"Of course," Suigetsu called out, but then gasped as he was pushed away from Kisame, and the cock that he had been savoring was suddenly shoved back into pants. Suigetsu glared and Kisame continued to try and fix himself as fast as possible, a frown on his face.

"I have to warn Itachi and Sasuke, I have to…" he said, and ran a hand through his hair as he opened the door and rushed out. King Minato was by now downstairs, where the other male where having a cup of tea. He engaged them in talk, and Kisame feared that Sasuke and Itachi might be inside somewhere alone. If they were caught alone he was not certain what Minato would do to keep them apart! All this happened while Suigetsu tried to arrange his own clothing, and chased after Kisame.

It sucked that their fun had been ruined.

Kisame automatically ran towards the kitchen, and when he slammed the door in, he immediately yelled the first thing that came to mind. "Sasuke, your uncle, he wishes to have an urgent word with you," Inside though, he was cursing himself that perhaps he had come in and ruined something. By the smirk that played in Suigetsu's lips, he could tell that it was not lost on his either.

A few moments of conversation passed, and just as Sasuke was about to ask what was wrong with asking what Kisame and Suigetsu had been doing, Minato walked inside. His eyes went from Suigetsu, to Kisame, then to Sasuke, and Itachi. He had to wonder when Suigetsu made it downstairs to the kitchen when just a few minutes ago he had been talking with him upstairs. That seemed mighty suspicious to him, yet in his own mind he could not come to the conclusion as to why that was, "Uncle," Sasuke said, gaining his attention, "What brings you here,"

"Sasuke," Minato said, and then gazed over to Sasuke's barefoot, "Did something happen to you?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I twisted my ankle," he said, as it was something that happened every day, "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering what you were up to, but I have to ask, why are you having your lectures in the kitchen," Minato looked at Sasuke's foot, "other than the reason that you twisted your ankle,"

"That because of your rule, your majesty," Itachi stepped in, "I brought him here, since Kisame said that Sasuke and I were not to be left alone for even a second. Kisame could not leave to bring the ice himself, and there was no one else around to do so."

Minato looked at Itachi peaceably. 'The boy is smart,' he thought to himself. "That makes sense," he said aloud, and then turned to Kisame, yet noted that Suigetsu was no longer in the kitchen with them. "Sasuke, your guest require you now, don't neglect them for too long, come to the living room and have some tea with us." With that he left. Inside his head, he was still going over everything that had just happened. Itachi had stood up for everyone, not to mention that he was smart. Those were two valid strong points in him that would draw Sasuke to him. There was no question that there was something else going on that they wanted to fool him about, yet at the same time he could not place his finger on what! Young people these days were so frustrating. Itachi even had a valid reason that he could not argue about Sasuke being in the kitchen!

Once he was in the living room, he found Suigetsu amongst the others talking quietly. He walked over to them and sat down as well, drinking his own tea. "Gentlemen," he started, but his words were lost when Lee jumped up and exclaimed:

"Youthful as the spring itself, I know that the prince shall choose me out of all of you. I'd best all of you in a fight, I'd wager, I could even conquer his heart," Lee's words were of raw passion, and full of his own enthusiasm. Minato arched an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you speak to loudly, and you will scare him away with your poetic words, my dear friend." Gaara said, in a more sedate manner that seemed a lot more polite. Minato had to wonder why he had chosen such people for his nephew. Sasuke would have run away from both of them at this point. In fact, even he would have run for the hills.

"The prince will remain uninterested in all of us, if we start jumping to conclusions about him. He'd push us away," Neji said, sounding a lot wiser than what he acted when he was around Sasuke.

"I'd have to agree with Hyuuga," Kiba said, and sipped his tea. "Sasuke doesn't want to deal with clowns. We have to be serious, and make sure to show him that we are more than worthy of his time,"

Suigetsu leaned into Minato and said, "They are getting smart,"

Before Minato could say anything to that remark, Sasuke slowly and carefully walked in, and all eyes turned to him. Minato watched amazed, as Gaara, Lee, Kiba, and Neji all stood up, as if to greet him. They were even willing to give up their seats for Sasuke, and yet, his young headstrong nephew walked past them ignoring them, and sat in at the vacated couch that the others had not touched. One look at his serious face and neither of the other males moved to even come close to him, and instead sat back down. They were all looking at him, Suigetsu and Minato could tell that Sasuke was already getting irritated with them.

"What were you all talking about," Sasuke decided to say at last, to Minato's amazement making the others stutter over their words, on what to say to Sasuke. Surely, neither of them wanted to tell Sasuke that they had been talking about him.

Sasuke on the other hand found himself being easily toyed with and bored. His mind was already wondering back to Itachi and how was he going to catch him alone again.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all who reviewed!<p>

Also, A special Thanks to my BETA: Shroud. He will be BETA for this story from now on. You are the best! :) Any further mistakes are all me XD

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to stir things up next chapter!

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

****Whatever It Takes****

**Chapter Fourteen**

The hallway was dark.

Kisame was falling asleep on his feet, but would kick himself awake. King Minato had placed him on over time guard duty, to make sure Sasuke remained in his room as well that no one came to his room. So far, the night had been quiet. It was almost midnight. Kisame had to wonder how he was ever going to make it through the day now. Yawning once more, he thought that maybe he could take one small nap, for ten minutes. That was all he needed to recharge himself.

Just as his eyes closed, there was the sound of a door closing, as well as some giggling. That alone, made him straighten up, and look around, alerted. There was nothing. Swallowing softly, he had to wonder if he was hearing things. Everyone should be asleep right now. Sighing softly, he leaned his back against Sasuke's door, and crossed his arms over his chest.

It was only the first night of being Sasuke's bodyguard, and Kisame couldn't believe that he was finding it to be difficult. Sure, he was trained for this kind of thing. He could go day's without sleep, and only take a few power naps-but things have never been so 24/7 before. Back then, he had been Naruto's bodyguard, but he never had to guard Naruto during his lessons with Iruka and that allowed him time to catch on some sleep. Now though, Iruka was out picking dog shit and Itachi, the person he was suppose to keep Sasuke away from, was his teacher. Not only that, but Itachi was Sasuke's servant. Sasuke should have Itachi's papers and thus every right to have him around for as long as he pleased, but the king had said his words. Sasuke was not allowed free range of his servant right now.

That wasn't a problem, exactly. Sasuke would always need his break if he liked and allow Kisame to rest, but therein lays the problem. Sasuke would do that, but then he would sneak out to seek the person he was not supposed to be around. Sasuke was attached to Itachi. Being a rebellious spirit, Sasuke would defy his uncle and find any way to be with Itachi.

Not only that, but that friend that Sasuke has…Suigetsu, damn, the thought of that silky white hair and those lilac colored eyes had his cock twitching. It was thoughtless of him to even think of starting anything with that man, but his whole body was already entranced by the touch of his skin, and the feel of his warm mouth. How long had it been since he last kissed anyone? That he last got a blow job? That he last had someone that he had ever wanted to call his own…it had been too long.

Licking his lips, Kisame snapped his head up again when he heard soft footsteps from within the darkness of the hall. Someone was moving closer. "Who's there," he called, readying himself to take down anyone that would bring harm to the prince. He had to be careful, it could just be someone looking for the bathroom, but he could not risk it. He trusted none of the other males around Sasuke. Not that he was being judgmental or trying to say Itachi was for Sasuke, but he knew what a man would want from someone as beautiful as Sasuke. He had seen it in their eyes before. The lust-filled expressions said it all.

However, just as the intruder got closer to him, he was able to make the soft glow of the white hair of the one that had his libido running wild. "Hello, Kisame," the man greeted, his voice low and sensual.

Kisame shifted, confused as to why Suigetsu was here. "Suigetsu…you should return to your room," his voice was firm, filled with authority. Yet, Suigetsu reached out to place his hand on his chest, a now familiar gestured for him.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," the white haired male confessed, "I kept thinking about you…and all the things I want to do to you," the leer was obvious in his voice. Suigetsu moved closer, and pressed his smaller body to Kisame's larger one. Kisame swallowed hard. It did not help that his back was pressed against the wall. He had nowhere to escape.

"You…I well," Kisame felt his mind already starting to lose focus, "Sleep just comes if you stop thinking," he finally said and Suigetsu could not help but laugh. The sounds of his laughter making Kisame pleasantly blush. He shivered when Suigetsu drew his face closer to him, pressing his lips to his neck.

"Why don't we go to my room, and you can do something that'll make me stop thinking…" he whispered into Kisame's ear. Kisame instantly went hard. Suigetsu kicked the door behind Kisame, and then firmly wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Kisame struggled for a moment, but then gave into him, and kissed him back. Suigetsu started to pull him back, towards his room.

Just as that was happening, he opened his eyes, and saw Sasuke's door open, and the small raven sneak out, just as planned. Sasuke pulled the door closed behind him, and hid in the darkness. He gasped, and moaned when he felt Kisame's hands grip him around his back and pull him closer. "Kisame, my room," he tugged on Kisame, pulling him towards his room. He did not need Sasuke learning any of this. Not that the raven cared about what was happening around him, and his eyes had always been able to adjust in the dark and allowed him for better vision.

Sasuke was focused on trying to sneak past them.

"I can't, I have to…I have to guard Sasuke…umn" Suigetsu had pulled Kisame closer, and gripped the front of his pants. "Oh fuck!" Suigetsu had tightened his grip and nearly made Kisame buckled over. Sasuke flinched when he heard the guttural sounds of Kisame's moans. For some reason they scared him, and made him want to leave all that much faster.

Soon, he was far away from Kisame and Suigetsu. He had asked Suigetsu to distract Kisame, but it sounded like he was hurting Kisame instead. Whatever it was he was doing, he was going to leave it up to Suigetsu. After all, it seemed like he knew what he was doing. Moving quickly through the dark, and gripped his pillow closer to his chest as he reached the servant's quarters. He could hear that some of them were still up.

"Dana, I don't want to go to bed yet!"

Sasuke gasped, and moved towards a dark corner when he heard someone behind him. He shrunk down on himself, and watched as Sasori and Deidara made their way down the dark hall. Sasori was struggling with Deidara, who was complaining about having to go to bed. "We can cuddle in bed," Sasori suddenly said.

Deidara stopped struggling, "You mean it?" he asked.

"Yes," Sasori nodded. Deidara grinned, and moved closer to Sasori. Sasuke wasn't sure what they were doing, since they didn't seem to be moving away any time soon, and allowed his eyes to change in color. Sasuke already had an advantage in the dark with his eyes alone, but with this odd ability of his that he was still trying to figure out, it allowed him to see in the dark as if it was clear daylight. Sasuke pressed a hand to his mouth as he kept himself from gasping in shock when he saw Sasori and Deidara passionately kissing.

Sasuke had never seen anyone kiss like that. It looked like they were using lips, tongue, and teeth all at once. It also looked like they were enjoying it thoroughly. Sasuke would have never imagined that kissing could involve tongue tangling. He had never even thought much of kissing at all. Everything that was either sexual or intimate was never in his interests, and he never asked questions about it. He just assumed he would know about it, but it seemed that was not the case. He had to wonder if Itachi knew anything about kissing. When Deidara and Sasori pulled away from each other, Sasori offered his hand to Deidara whom took it and the red head led the blond towards their bedroom, further down the hall.

Once they were gone, Sasuke continued his journey towards Itachi's room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't look away,"<em>

_The fear was clear in the eyes of the man, his blood painted lips quivered. Soon enough, a cry of pain erupted from them. That was followed by the sound of bones being folded into themselves. The bulging of the skin was disgruntling, yet it was satisfying as the bone ripped through it, and squirted blood, so much blood. One final snap, at the neck finally ended the agonizing screams. The fear was gone and replaced by a blank gasping look. He was dead, and his body was letting out its last breath, and even so he never looked away._

"_That is how you'll always have to do it," His father finally continued talking. "That is how you end a life, my son," The man was covered in blood, his hair, his face, his hands, his clothed chest, and all the boy did was nod with affirmation that he understood. His eyes were colored red as well, but not from blood. They just were that way, and the child had similar colored eyes, glowing a lusty red. "Next time, I want you to do this yourself,"_

"_Yes," the boy responded. _

_The man then slammed his heavy boot on the dead corpse, breaking the skull. Blood and squished brains squirted out. The boy licked his lips, his blood lust growing as his father patted his head, marring his raven hair with blood._

_Then a gunshot sounded._

"_Nii-san!" _

Itachi sat up in bed, panting hard. It was midnight. Swallowing hard, he gripped the sheets of his bed and waited for his body to stop feeling so edgily cold. Why was he dreaming of that again? Sighing, he ran a hand through his long hair, and nearly jumped again, startled when there was a knock at his door. Looking towards the door, confused, he wondered who could still be up so late at night. He had no doubts that other servants opted to stay up late sometimes, but they usually remained outside talking amongst themselves and didn't disturb anyone else that was sleeping. The knock came again, a little more rapidly than before and he pushed his bed sheets aside as he stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door, but the sight that greeted him was not one that he had been expecting.

Sasuke was standing there, in a baggy shirt, shorts, with a blanket, and pillow in hand. The boy looked so precious, his dark eyes pleading as he looked at him sheepishly. Itachi looked at him suspiciously, "What are you still doing up, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shifted, "I…wanted to sleep here with you." the boy confessed. Itachi was taken aback by that, and was about to decline when Sasuke walked forward and further opened the door "I'm cold, let me in,"

"Sasuke," Itachi sighed as the boy pushed past him, and moved towards the bed. Sasuke set his pillow down, and then jumped on the bed, curling around it, bringing his blanket around himself. He could hear the boy sigh at the feel of the soft bed, and wondered again, why Sasuke was here. It could not be that he just wanted to sleep with him. Shouldn't Kisame have been guarding him? Briefly, he remembered that Sasuke's friend, Suigetsu had been seducing Kisame and distracting him. He had first noted that when he and Sasuke had gone to train and Kisame had gone missing. Then it was confirmed why, when both returned disheveled. Sasuke must have snuck out. "Sasuke, go back to your bed,"

"No." the boy simply said. He then patted the side beside him and said, "You come to bed, Itachi,"

Itachi frowned, feeling irritated with Sasuke. Couldn't he understand how hard it was for him already? Sasuke shouldn't be here. Not after he had that dream. Not when Sasuke was already starting to get courted by multiple men. Not while he was trying hard to tell himself that he shouldn't feel anything for him "Sasuke…"

"Itachi," Sasuke snapped, stopping Itachi from saying anything else. Itachi didn't move or say anything. Sasuke sighed, "I don't want them Itachi, and I don't want them around me. I'm not like other guys…I'm not normal. I…just please." Sasuke patted the side beside him again and Itachi, hesitating, made his way over to him. He didn't understand what Sasuke was trying to say to him. Sasuke rolled on the bed, until his back was pressed to the wall, where the bed was pushed up against, and Itachi looked down at him. It was too tempting, Itachi had to say something. He needed to get Sasuke out of here.

"Even if you wouldn't want them here, you are to give them a chance. If you don't how will you ever know that you wouldn't want to be with one of them." Itachi firmly said, giving Sasuke a stern look. All truth was said there, but Sasuke didn't want them. Not that he knew the people that were here to court him that well, but he only wanted whom he wanted, and no one was going to change his mind.

When he was younger, Naruto and he would talk about the fact that they were able to have children. Sasuke himself would always claim that he would never love anyone, never marry anyone, and never ever carry anyone's baby in him! It made him feel good. Now things have changed ever since he met Itachi, and often Sasuke wondered if he should hate himself for it. Yet he couldn't. He found himself daydreaming, and wishing that he and Itachi could be more. He didn't know what it meant or even understood the change in him but he did know that he didn't want to lose Itachi.

Sasuke smiled, "I don't have to give them a chance, and I know I don't want them. I already chose who I want,"

Itachi lifted an eyebrow in question, "Oh?" Sasuke nodded his head, and then yawned. He then reached out his hand to grasp the hem of Itachi's shirt, and tugged at it. Itachi felt his body tense up. With Sasuke in the bed, it did look awfully more inviting. Who had Sasuke chosen anyways? Itachi hated how jealousy boiled his blood. Yet, Sasuke was here, with him and not anyone else. Sasuke was here with him and that mattered more. "If anyone where to find you here, they would label you a slut,"

"If people are too quick to judge me for what they don't know about, then they are not worth my time,"

"For that, you'd tarnish your clean reputation?"

"What reputation," Sasuke scoffed. He tugged once more, and Itachi finally conceded and crawled into bed. It was small with both of them on it, but Sasuke tightly pressed himself to his side, and Itachi let out a breath. His body relaxed, and sleep begun to claim him once again. Sasuke's scent was soft.

"Why are you really here?" Itachi found himself asking.

Sasuke shifted against him, and leaned up, so he was looking down at Itachi's face. "Because, I'm not allowed to see you during the day anymore." Attentively, he moved forward and pressed his lips to Itachi's. It was chaste and quick. Itachi blinked, feeling awake once more.

"What was that?" he questioned. Sasuke blushed, and buried his face in Itachi's chest, feeling embarrassed by what he had done, yet at the same time exhilarated. He had just kissed Itachi! And he liked it. Itachi softly nudged him, and Sasuke shook his head, gripping Itachi's shirt tightly. Sighing, Itachi closed his eyes.

A few moments later, Sasuke lifted his head again. "Itachi, are you awake?"

"Hmn," Itachi nodded. Sasuke's heart was racing as he thought about what he had done, and could not help but want to do it again. Itachi's eyes opened when he felt Sasuke press his lips to his once again. The same as the first, chaste and quick, and it had the boy burying his face on his chest again. It left Itachi greatly confused. He did not know what Sasuke was trying to do by kissing him like that…but he found that he didn't mind. Still, he was tired and not in the mood to play guessing games with Sasuke. Instead, he nudged Sasuke again, and moved to be on his side, making Sasuke lay on his side, facing him. He leaned forward, and pressed a soft, yet firm kiss on Sasuke's lips and held it for a while, before pulling away.

"Goodnight Sasuke," he said, and allowed sleep to claim him.

Sasuke pressed his hand to his lips, still feeling the kiss that Itachi had given him. Feeling oddly satisfied by it, and moved closer to Itachi, snuggling tightly against him. "Goodnight, 'Tachi" he softly whispered, and followed Itachi into sleep.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Kisame found himself feeling comfortably warm and rested. In fact, he was so comfortable that he did not feel like getting up, yet the glare from the sun was bothering him. He did not remember ever having his window facing the morning sun. When he tried to turn on his side though, the body that lay on top of his and his eyes shot wide open in surprise. Right on, top of him was Suigetsu, fully naked. His pale skin exposed to the sun light showed a glow that he had allured him to the soft looking flesh.<p>

For a moment, he was mesmerized by it. Yet, the sound of raucous jumping and vociferous callings of youth had him jumping up, and knocking the naked body that was covering his own naked one towards the bed. Suigetsu huffed as he landed on the soft sheets, missing Kisame's warm body. "What time is it?" he asked, as he jumped to his feet and started to look for his discarded clothes all over the room.

Suigetsu rolled on the bed, and pulled on his boxers that he found there. "I think it's around nine in the morning." He yawned, "Still too early to be out of bed, come back and join me,"

Kisame made the mistake of looking over at Suigetsu and cursed himself for getting aroused by the suggestive sight. "As tempting as your offer is, I have to get serious and act my part. Sasuke tends to be an early riser, I should be guarding him, and the others might be up already looking for breakfast, if not sight of the young prince…"

Suigetsu scoffed, "Itachi would never allow anyone to harm Sasuke, why are you so worried."

Kisame halted as he pulled on his pants, leaving them open. He glanced over to Suigetsu, "what do you mean?"

Suigetsu sat up in the bed. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Kisame felt a painful twist in his chest, "Last night…was it all a distraction to allow Sasuke out of his room and search for Itachi? Is that what that was? Is that what this is?" Kisame could not believe he had not seen it before, "continuous distraction,"

Suigetsu frowned, "Well…It is to distract you…but...I"

Kisame slammed his fist to the wall. That was all he needed to know. "You were playing with me," he hissed.

"No," Suigetsu defied, "I wouldn't have done this if I was playing around, I'm not some sort of slut or anything like that! I like you,"

Kisame felt something else shoot through his chest, but right now his mind was telling him that Suigetsu was only further distracting him. "Liar," he hissed. He pulled on his shirt and started to head towards the door. Suigetsu stood up, and reached for his own shirt.

"I'm not lying!" he called out, wanting to catch Kisame so he could further explain himself.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything from you!" Kisame hissed, anger filling his tone and he rushed out the door, slamming it closed behind him. Suigetsu swallowed hard, willing himself not to cry as his knees gave in and he slipped to the floor. How was he going to fix this? How was he going to explain to Kisame that this meant something to him other than just distracting him and sex! It was crazy, he knew it, to say that he already felt something strong for him. Yet Suigetsu was never one to giving himself so willingly to anyone without actually feeling something for that person!

Yet while he was having his little break down, he ended up tugging at his hair. "Fuck…Sasuke's going to kill me," with that, he pulled on his shirt, and then his pants, and chased after Kisame. He wasn't sure for how long he had been there on the floor, but he had to catch him!

* * *

><p>Kisame felt so hurt and betrayed!<p>

Sure, his body heartedly still shivered at the memories of last night and how it had felt but right now he felt like he couldn't trust anything Suigetsu said. It almost seemed like he was Sasuke's pet or something. The man seemed to do as the small raven said. He had no doubt that Sasuke had ordered his distraction. Rushing to Sasuke's room, he knocked a couple of times, and when there was no answer, he looked around.

Sasuke wasn't there.

Panic settled on him, and he rushed out the door. The king would kill him if Sasuke wasn't up and already having breakfast with the lot of them. He wondered if perhaps Sasuke was already down in the kitchen, and as he was rushing towards the kitchen, he remembered what he had accused Suigetsu of. Could Sasuke have snuck out last night to find Itachi. Changing his route, he rushed towards Itachi's room and knocked at the door. Every servant usually got up early at six to start cleaning and fixing things, so Kisame did the next thing he could. He twisted the knob, oddly finding it unlocked. Itachi always locked his door.

Rushing into the room, he looked around before his sight fell on the bed and he froze. The fact that Sasuke and Itachi were in the bed together and awake wasn't really what shocked him, what did was their positions. Itachi was on top of Sasuke, and Sasuke was under Itachi, on his stomach and gripping the bed. Itachi looked like he was trying to pry Sasuke's hands from the mattress, where the boy was holding on to for dear life, and it seemed like both were in a disagreement. Of course, both were already dressed to start the day…Kisame just couldn't understand what he was seeing at the moment. At least, it seemed that neither of them had noticed him.

"Sasuke, stop being so childish,"

"Childish? Hah, that's the last thing I am!" Sasuke hissed, "I'm being rational right now!"

"I will not allow you to remain in my room for the rest of the day!" Itachi bit back.

"Why not? My uncle wouldn't even dream of looking for me here. I rather not go down and face those lecherous men!" Sasuke looked like he wanted to move his head towards where Itachi's own hand was pinning his down, to bite him. Itachi, of course, was smart enough to not allow Sasuke such a privilege.

"Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you," Itachi said in a dark warning tone that did nothing to scare Sasuke. Yet it did scare the hell out of Kisame. Sasuke only pushed his body back, his butt pressing towards Itachi's groin making Itachi gasp in slight surprise to the sudden move. Sasuke did not notice as he was focused on his task of biting Itachi.

"Then let me go!"

At that moment, Suigetsu entered the room. He froze, just like Kisame had at the sight of the two fighting ravens, and then he burst off laughing. "Sasuke, you might as well head down stairs, and face it. Remember, this is just temporary,"

Sasuke looked up to glare at Suigetsu, "It's not fun!" he hissed.

"It's not supposed to be," Itachi deadpanned and Sasuke fell flat on the bed, loosening his grip. He sighed. This morning had been amazing waking up, pressed up against Itachi, with Itachi's arms holding him tightly. Yet at the same time, it saddened him because now the night was over and the day had come to wash away everything that had happened. Itachi had gotten him to shower and dress since earlier, and had allowed him to spend time here with him, but the fact remained that he had people courting him and like a good host, he had to go greet them and play nice with them.

"I only want you," he silently said. Itachi gripped Sasuke's hand and brought it up, kissing Sasuke's palm.

"You know the rules, as a servant and your teacher I am not allowed to court you Sasuke. I don't get my inheritance until I'm twenty-one, and that's still three years away," Itachi let go of him, and removed himself from the bed. Kisame crossed his arms, looking at the sight with a saddened expression, but at the same time confused. What inheritance was Itachi talking about…?

Suigetsu walked over to Sasuke and smiled at him. "Hey, I'll be there okay. Which reminds me, I better head down stairs before you, least they get suspicious. They have been planning to romance you after all." Suigetsu grinned at the shocked expression on Sasuke's face, "they are planning to give you time with each one individually, remember, at the end of this week you get to say goodbye to one of them,"

Sasuke's expression brightened, "I get to get rid of them?"

Suigetsu nodded, "Yes, now man up." He got to his feet and glanced over to Kisame with a look of disdain before walking out of the room. Sasuke shot up from the bed, where his own blanket and pillow remained, for he was planning to return to bed here, later in the night. He rushed over to Itachi, and looked at him pleadingly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I won't go…" Sasuke blushed slightly, feeling incredibly nervous, "Unless you give me a kiss."

"Sasuke, really…" Itachi was about to deny him, but Sasuke would have none of that. Since that morning, he would not allow Itachi to forget that they had shared a kiss last night. He couldn't forgive Itachi if he forgot, or even dared ignore that kiss.

"Please,"

Itachi sighed, trying hard to keep his own resolve. He wasn't sure what had happened last night, but something in his relationship with Sasuke had changed and he feared that his mantra of not feeling anything for this boy had changed. He was trapped, and well in lost in the conundrum that was Sasuke. The boy shifted, and Itachi gave in to his pleading look. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy's soft lips, a simple press of lips and was about to move away when Sasuke brought his hands up to his cheeks and held him there a while longer.

It was not a lot, but it still meant a lot.

Kisame on the other hand was shocked at the soft and tender display and was shaken out of his thoughts when Sasuke came over to him and said, "Let's go," Itachi had already walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, obviously going to go prepare Sasuke's breakfast.

Nodding, he followed Sasuke out the door. Just as they were walking out of the servant hall and towards the kitchen, Sasuke suddenly stopped. "Something wrong?" Kisame asked, looking at the young prince with a strange expression. Sasuke slowly nodded, and turned to Kisame with a dangerous expression on his face, eyes glowing red, the famous red eyes that had labeled Sasuke the devil by so many. Kisame stepped back, scared.

"Just because I'm inexperienced doesn't mean that I'm stupid Kisame," Sasuke darkly said, "Suigetsu likes you and he's my best friend, if you ever dare hurt him…" Sasuke smirked, "I won't hesitate to kill you."

Kisame nodded, his blood frozen.

Sasuke's eyes returned to normal an instant later, and a smile graced his lips. "Come on Kisame, let's go greet the lechers!" With that, they headed into the Kitchen and then towards the dining area. Kisame watched carefully as Sasuke walked in, all eyes turned to him and the men stood up to greet him. Sasuke never once looking interested responded to their good mornings before he sat down. He bet that all of them were especially taken in by the soft happy glow of Sasuke's skin, a glow that he was sure Itachi had every fault of.

"Prince," Neji said, "We were all thinking, about you spending at least some individual time with us, that is if it's alright with you,"

Sasuke nodded, "that would be a good idea," Sasuke sat fully back on his chair, "What better way to get to know you all better," To spite Neji, since Sasuke had caught up on the dislike the long haired brunet had on the red head, he turned his attentions to Gaara. "Would you be going first, Gaara?"

Gaara was a little taken aback by the prince's direct interest to him, and nodded his head. "If that is what you wish, then I'd gladly go first, my prince, it'll be my pleasure"

Neji was gritting his teeth, glaring daggers at Gaara. The red head noted that as well, and smirked. He glanced from Sasuke who shifted a glance at Neji's agitated form to Gaara and the red head got the message. The prince was playing with them. This was obviously either a way to test seriousness to patience, and Gaara had a feeling Neji was greatly losing. It also seemed that Sasuke already disliked the Hyuuga.

Inuzuka pouted, and Lee started once more talking about youth. "I have some youthful poetry, I'd like to recite for all of you this morning,"

"Do you really have to?" Kiba hissed, "It's too early for all of that."

"It's never too early, in this fall of youth, we have to treasure it all now, in the moment and carry it with us in our hearts!"

Seeing that Kiba was annoyed. Sasuke nodded, "Yes, Lee, please recite your poetry as you best see fit."

Lee widely grinned, and started his recitation. Suigetsu rolled his eyes at Sasuke, and Sasuke smirked. Soon breakfast was delivered, and Itachi walked in with Sasuke's own individual breakfast. It was a plate of pancakes and a tall glass of cold milk. Right behind Itachi was Ghost, the small puppy had come in sprinting, and soon he was on Sasuke's lap, licking his face. Itachi reached for him, and took with him back into the kitchen, where the puppy had been railing up the other servants.

Once he was one, Sasuke ate and waited with anticipation with the end of today. He wanted to cause some trouble, but most of all he was looking forward to being with Itachi again.

* * *

><p>Itachi was not sure what was going on or what had changed last night. All he knew that his every resolve had been broken, and he could not just ignore Sasuke. But even if that was true, and he himself had already started to feel something for the young prince, he didn't want Sasuke to know about his life.<p>

He did not need to bring Sasuke into his dark past. Yet, that past always followed him, even in his dreams.

He was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your reviews!<p>

I know the moment you had all been waiting for happened Well :) Hopefully you all liked this chapter! I hope it was worth the wait for it. Oh well we shall see.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**What Ever It Takes**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Patron Pein was in the village of Nine Tails, but there were no young men with him, not even popularity within the crowds. No, he had made his way to the Village of Nine Tails for one reason alone, and that was to visit someone special to him. Yet, when Naruto saw him there, he could not help but to grin widely at seeing someone that he knew. This of course, had caused Pein to tense up and look at Naruto with slight unease. "Your highness," he greeted, knowing now that Naruto no longer was a prince. He was a king now, a powerful one with two lands.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked. He was on the palace grounds, where Pein seemed to be waiting for someone to arrive, and could not help but come and say at least a hello.

Pein crossed his arms, "Someone,"

Naruto blinked in confusion to the slight evasion to his innocent question. "Have you gone back to Konoha?" Naruto decided to ask, "Do you know anything of how it is over there?"

Pein shifted. "I have." He said. "I've been in Konoha one last time after your departure, before I came here. Everyone was doing all right…except I have heard news. Prince Sasuke is being courted now, and I guess…that alone is reason to fear for his gentlemen suitors"

Naruto would have laughed, if he did not feel so left out. "Cousin Sasuke is already getting courted," he said in a disbelieving tone. Pein looked at him sadly, and nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so,"

"Who are the suitors that are asking for his hand?" he asked.

Pein shook his head, "I don't know, forgive me your highness."

Naruto shook his head. "It's alright, I shall write to my father. I'd like to go visit soon, but I'm not sure if Kyuubi has his affairs settled. He said that Sharigan noble men are stirring up trouble again, and this time in Suna." The young king shook his head, obviously distressed that he was not sure what to do in the situation with his husband, and torn that he also missed his family.

"All in due time, your highness," Pein said.

"Pein!"

Pein and Naruto turned at the sound of a lovely female voice, and found the source to be coming from one of the servants that Kyuubi kept around, Konan. She was beautiful, with blue hair and beautiful amber eyes. She paused when she saw Naruto, and wondered if it had been a bad idea to come. Naruto on the other hand was not sure what was going on, but enthusiastically he greeted her, "Hey Konan!"

"Hello your highness,"

"Do you know if Kyuubi is done with his meeting?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not,"

"Um," Naruto nodded, and then turned towards Pein. "Thank you for letting me know what has been going on. I'll let you both catch up," With that, Naruto left and Pein and Konan stared after him wide eyed. After a moment, she finally launched herself into Pein's arms, and he hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you,"

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha, Sasuke found himself in the living room with Kisame, and the one and only lone king wonder, Sabaku no Gaara. Well, he really was not a king, but the state of his village rather demanded him to take that title. It was the only reason Sasuke would think that Gaara's land was not prosperous. No one took him seriously as long as he was not appropriately a king yet. As Itachi had said, with the sudden death of the original Suna King, there was no choice but to label Gaara, the heir, already as the next king, but that wasn't sustainable. Without Gaara having a queen and a next heir the village would feel unsafe and rebel against the choice of king. Sasuke had asked Itachi what would happen if it was two males, how would they get an heir then. After all, males could not get pregnant. Itachi had responded with something that Sasuke detested the idea of, a surrogate mother.<p>

To him, it was not natural for two males to love each other and yet not be able to have a child unless there was a third party involved. Somehow, that did not work for him. Not that he would ever have to worry about that. He was not like other males. He could get pregnant. Meaning any children that were brought into his marriage would belong solely to himself and his husband. He still was not sure how he was even supposed to bring that topic up with Itachi. Sasuke had to wonder how Naruto even decided to tell Kyuubi about such a predicament.

"Why would you want to court me," Sasuke demanded of Gaara, seeing, as there was nothing but awkward silence between them.

"Other than needing to find marriage with someone, I can never find those that would understand me. When I first came here and was to court Naruto, I genuinely liked him, and I liked you as well. Out of the two of you I could not decide," he softly said his tone deep "I knew you both understood me, you both seemed to face the similar situation of being loneliness, but specially you. Yet Naruto had an otherworldly positive light of the world that just drew others to him,"

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto's always been like that. He doesn't seem like the kind that would understand deep emotions or even deeper wounds, but he somehow shocks everyone by showing that he does. When he was younger, he was never well liked and he felt different from the others. Of course, now he enjoys being different and still someone people will turn around to give a second look at…" Sasuke could remember calling Naruto stupid for being so open hearted, and letting so many get close to wound him. Somehow, Naruto was always all right. It was what he knew, and based on that, Naruto was all right. He was never bitter or dead inside. It was the reason why Sasuke disliked him at first. Being a dark person himself, when Naruto was a ball of sunshine made him hiss and draw back in distaste. "You still like Naruto more, don't you," Sasuke finally said.

Gaara was startled, "why would you say that?"

"I can hear it in your tone; you are fond of my cousin. If you came here hoping to see him, then I guess you were misinformed and not told of his wedding." Sasuke shrugged indifferently, but Gaara simply shook his head.

"I was told he was married to Kyuubi. I did not come here seeking Naruto. I came here seeking you," Gaara smirked.

Sasuke sighed, really hoping that Gaara had come for Naruto. It was too much to hope for that, "What for?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better to call my own." The tone that the redhead chose to use was firm, and at the same time claiming. Sasuke looked at him with slight wonder, yet his mind kept going back to thoughts about Itachi. Anything that had to do with firmness, claiming, possession, always made him think of Itachi. Damn, the man would not leave his thoughts. Even though he was here with Gaara, it did not feel like he was here with him at all. He could care less that Gaara was interested in him. He could care less that Gaara was being sincere.

"What if I decide to reject you?"

"I'd ask on what judgment you have rejected me."

Sasuke sat back on the couch, a solemn look on his face. "The absolute fact that my heart already belongs to another," Sasuke kept a serious look on his face, neither, smiling nor frowning, just passive. He could tell that his words surprised Gaara.

"May I ask who it is that has your heart?" Gaara was not sure if this game was lost before it even began. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. The look on Sasuke's face was unreadable and he wasn't sure if Sasuke was saying that his heart was already taken, or if there was a possibility that it could. Sasuke could be trying to say that perhaps he yet had to find anyone he'd want to give his heart to, but he wanted to be able to claim that. He was left so confused. He didn't want to read too much into it, and just allow the young prince to talk so he could understand before he jumped to conclusions.

Sasuke on the other hand decided not to answer because if he even dared, he feared something would be said to his uncle. Right now, he did not trust his uncle. Whatever the old man was planning was a whole lot different from what Sasuke was planning. After all, if Itachi so allowed it they could run away. They would leave to Sharigan together, where they were born. Itachi would claim his rights and Sasuke could finally be his. He knew he did not have anything to offer, but at least he would be able to give Itachi an heir! That was the best he could do…Even though any other female could do the same for Itachi. Sasuke knew that he was dreaming too much. After a moment of silence, Sasuke noticed that Gaara was still there. Well, they could always be friends…finally, he decided to say something, "Want to play twenty questions, we are to get to know each other after all,"

Gaara looked at him oddly at the sudden change of topic, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright, twenty questions," Gaara finally agreed. He was again wondering if Sasuke was playing with him. He had heard that the boy was evasive, and now he was starting to see why. The boy was difficult to understand. "What would we ask…these questions?"

Sasuke shrugged. This felt awkward. "Ask anything that you like, I guess."

Gaara frowned, thinking for a moment about what he might ask. He didn't want to seem like he was going in to personal on Sasuke's privacy and prying on things that he would not want to talk about. How bad could it be, perhaps he could find out Sasuke's interests. "Alright, let's start with your favorite color,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Black. What's your culture?" Sasuke asked, making Gaara looked at him a little bemused.

Gaara was taken aback by Sasuke's quick reply to his question, but decided not to question it and answered the young raven haired prince instead."Exactly what do you want to know?" Gaara asked.

"Traditions, I guess." Sasuke said, "What do you believe in, perhaps your religion"

That was a good question; Gaara had to admit and sat back. "Well, Suna has always believed in the beast, Shukaku, and even though it was defeated in a war with Konoha, they still cling to him as their God. I of course, hold the highest respect for him ever since I was young. He has always been a symbol of hope, especially to me." Gaara closed his eyes, "He's the one that I have felt a connection to since I lost my mother, so that would be my religion. There is nothing special about the culture in Sand, unless you are talking about the art of puppetry."

Sasuke already knew of Suna and its religions and beliefs, but he had asked Gaara for his own personal view on it. "Go ahead and ask me something now," Sasuke said.

Gaara thought about it for a moment, and then finally asked. "Are you happy right now?"

Sasuke was confused by the question, "laugh out loud, pissing my pants happy? No, I am not. Am I sufficiently happy that I feel confident about everything around me…no." Sasuke shook his head. After all, even though he had sneaked into Itachi's room last night and staked his claim, he still feared. He didn't trust his uncle, and he had the inconvenience of being courted by males he had no interest in whatsoever. There was still something bothering Sasuke, "Is it the fact that we both lost our parents at a young age something that you find interesting in me, or the reason you find something interesting about me?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "I wouldn't say that is the reason…"

"They why," Sasuke asked, "I'm a rude person, I hardly have respect for anyone, and many of the servants around fear me. Why would someone such as yourself even want the bastard prince for themselves?"

Gaara looked sympathetic for a moment, the expression foreign on his face, "I am not trying to claim you just because we are both parentless. Sure, you are a rude person, but that can change if you allow it."

"Change?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara nodded his head, "With a little firm discipline, and lots of patience, I'm sure you can." Gaara forced a smile, "You'll never have to fear being an embarrassment in front of others."

Sasuke's eye would have twitched. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Are you playing games Sasuke?" Gaara decided instead to ask something on his own. "Or are you purposely acting difficult because you don't really have an intention to make something work between us?"

Sasuke scowled, "I don't know, think what you like to think. I would have thought that everything I was saying would have been taken seriously,"

"So, you are being serious," Gaara looked at him intensely, "then I would have to ask you to be a little more serious on the matter, you are seventeen are you not? Has anyone ever taught you to be a proper adult and not insult those older then you?"

Sasuke tilted his head, "when did I insult you? I believed I was being proper, and you had agreed to play the twenty question game. No questions ever being off limit, you never said anything." Why did adults always decide to make things so difficult and seem even worse than they really were?

"There is a difference between asking something, and being rude while asking something. I would say that is that people call practicing restrain"

"I don't believe I asked anything that discourteous." Sasuke on the other hand got a curious look on his face as Gaara put on a cold mask, "Unless I did hit a mark with my inquiry of your reasons of wanting to court me. Not that many parentless princess or princes out there for you to court instead? And you chose me? I was just trying to satisfy my curiosity"

"Curiosity," Gaara said in a controlled tone, "Is something very dangerous,"

"Don't we all know? It annoys grownups"

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke sighed, "I'm seventeen Gaara, I've spent a large part of my childhood grieving over my mom, resenting her, resenting the man I once called father, and the man I called brother. I've spent too much time self pitying and in sadness. I don't want that anymore. I want to be able to be a kid! I'm seventeen…I won't get another chance like that when I get even older."

"In my impression that I got from you the first time we met was that of a rebellious child that enjoyed pulling off irresponsible pranks of poor unsuspecting servants."

"That is the way I mourn!"

"Mourn, doesn't seem like the proper word for what you have been doing to those poor people around you."

Sasuke scoffed. "Why would you care? They are just servants!" Sasuke spat the word and Gaara's eyes widen at the huge disrespect he showed.

"They are human in their own rights! With feelings like yours, how can you easily dismiss that?" Gaara glared, "You should value them for the sheer reason that they clean the home you live in and cook the meals. You'd have to do that yourself if it weren't for them!"

"I know they are, don't insult my intelligence," Sasuke snapped right back.

"That's just plain ugly from you," Gaara said with conviction and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"That's never going to change, you know. Kind of sad that you'd ever think about changing who I am just because you don't agree with my views" Sasuke said in a firm calm tone. "I'll ask you again, why are you here if you can't even stand my ideals of what I call those filthy humans?"

Gaara could not believe what he was hearing. This had to be some sort of test by Sasuke. Some sort of ploy he was trying to execute to change his mind about him. "I would like to get to know you, and you pretending to be rude and just ugly won't change my mind. There are always ways to get you to stop being so evasive of everyone. Maybe I should be the one asking you why you'd never give others a chance." Gaara gave him a look and Sasuke looked at him oddly.

"Who do you think I am being if not myself?" he asked, genuine curiosity on his voice and face. Gaara was not sure how to respond to that. Although Sasuke did wait for the next two minutes for the red head to say something, he had run out of patience to be around anyone else. He had to admit Gaara had called him on a few things, but he did not seem to understand what he was talking about! He was just like the lot of them. "I'm bored," he finally said, standing up and looking towards Kisame who had been watching the argument happen. "Is it at least lunch time or time for my lesson yet?" he asked.

Kisame shifted a little and then said, "Lunch won't be for another hour, prince, and as for your lessons for today…they have been, canceled."

"What," Sasuke said, his eyes going wide.

Kisame nodded his head. "Yes, the king asked it to be so. He has asked for you to join him in his office instead. Itachi is only going to be allowed to feed you your lunch today before he has to go outside and do…ugh garden duty with Kakashi and Iruka."

"Garden duty," Sasuke said incredulously, "since when does that old man tell _my_ servant what to do?"

"Sorry Sasuke that is the rule for today. Although I fear it might be for even longer than that…"

Sasuke frowned. "Longer…what…" Sasuke turned towards Gaara who was looking at him intently, and then turned towards Kisame. He did not want to be here! He wanted to be left alone to tell the truth. Stomping over towards Kisame, he kicked him in the shin and walked towards his room. Gaara stared in shock as Kisame tried to massage his shin and chased after the angered prince. He was starting to wonder if that is whom Sasuke was and it was not all an act.

If it was, then Sasuke truly acted on his very feelings. That was something incredibly open about him. The boy was also easily hurt. Something Gaara also knew allowed for a hardship in trusting anyone. Yet again, since he had been here and seen Sasuke interact with his servant named 'Itachi', Gaara could not help but feel as if Sasuke held a high opinion on him. Who was this Itachi? The name did not sound familiar at all.

Sighing, he felt like in the few minutes that he had been with Sasuke he had been left confused!

* * *

><p>Suigetsu ran a hand through his white hair.<p>

He had stayed far away from Kisame just to give him room to breathe. Still, as he watched Sasuke head up the stairs, past him, and to his room, he had to frown. Something was wrong with him. Glancing to the side, he could see that Kisame was rushing to keep up with the fast paced little raven, and he twirled on his toes to follow behind Sasuke and go in behind him locking the door. He smirked when a moment later there was loud knocking at the door, "Prince, please," Kisame called from the other side.

"Go away!" Sasuke snapped, and turned his head towards the door only to see Suigetsu standing there, looking thoughtful. "What are you doing here?" he asked, not having noticed when Suigetsu followed him inside. Not that it matter. At least it was his friend and someone that could understand him.

"Sorry Sasuke," Suigetsu apologized and walked further into the room, sitting down on Sasuke's desk while the small raven raised an eyebrow. "We need to talk about a few things that have been going on,"

Sasuke turned to walk towards his bed and collapsed onto it. "What would that be?"

"I don't think that Kisame would be fooled by me anymore." He admitted. "I sort of let it slip that I was working for you and now he thinks that I' playing him." Sasuke closed his eyes and let the news sink in. Now his only distraction was gone and his uncle was now telling Itachi what to do to keep him away from him.

None of this was fair!

Thinking about it a bit more, Sasuke finally concluded that If his uncle was going to play with him on who had more manipulation skills, then he was just going to have to show the old man that he had more power than him. Bastard child, which is what he had called him right? Well, Sasuke was going to have to show him how much of a bastard child he was! He had nothing to lose after all. He was going to run off all his suitors, and make it clear to his uncle that he can't control his life. Even if he gets further disowned from the last bit of family that he had, he did not care. He would hold on to Itachi. That was all he felt he had. Despite his own growing fear of losing Itachi, he had to cling onto hope that it will work out. It had to. Naruto always said that love was magical, that even if you did not believe in it and even if you tried to deny it, it always found a way. If Sasuke had fallen in love, then he believed it and he was not going to let anyone interfere with that!

"Suigetsu, I have a new task for you then,"

"What?" Suigetsu raised a questioning eyebrow at the lounging boy in the bed. Sasuke looked so small and hopeless there, but at the same time, his voice rang out with fight. Suigetsu knew that whatever Sasuke had in mind, it was about to change things here drastically. Minato had made his move, and onward it was Sasuke's own turn to make his move. At least, that was how the little raven was going to take it.

"I want you to start spying on all of these suitors of mine, and catch them saying something I can get them on." Sasuke scowled. "We need to get rid of them one way or another, and I don't think that many of them would give up so easily. Judging by the way that Gaara himself didn't even believe that I was acting as myself," Sasuke shrugged. "Apparently, rumor has it I'm evasive and act in a way to make everyone dislike me," Sasuke frowned, a little put out over that small revelation. "Do I?"

Suigetsu sighed, "You do have a hot and cold personality…seems just warm when you are with Itachi though." Suigetsu chuckled. "But you hold truth to who you are and what you believe. Even if with time that changes, you are still just seventeen. A lot can continue to change,"

"I highly doubt it." Sasuke muttered.

Suigetsu leaned back into his chair and closed his own eyes. "Let's take a nap before lunch; this day has just worn me out,"

Sasuke hummed, "agreed." He muttered in return, and a few minutes later, they were both asleep. An hour or so later, Kisame had starting knocking on the door, claiming it was lunchtime.

* * *

><p>Itachi stared at Kakashi and Iruka as if they were insane.<p>

After getting done with giving Sasuke his lunch, Itachi had left to come towards the gardens and then the stables, as he had been asked to by the king. He had not been able to find Kakashi, but it had allowed him, much needed time to think about what he was doing, and he had come to a conclusion. If he could, he would avoid Sasuke as much as possible. He needed to create a distance between them. Right now he had led the boy on that he had a chance, but he could not allow Sasuke to keep thinking that or he would never give a true chance to his suitors. It was for the best. It was almost amazing to thing that Sasuke might like him in that way. There was no lie in Sasuke's kisses though. Kisses that he couldn't seem to forget, and only crave.

After that though, he had finally found Kakashi, but it was not what he had been expecting when he found him.

Kakashi was standing rigidly still, and was looking lecherously down at the man who was currently sucking on his cock. The other man being Iruka, the servant that had dared to slap Sasuke a while ago and had been denounced into cleaning horse shit. Not that it looked like he was laboring over cleaning horse crap, than he was sucking cock.

They had not noticed Itachi at first, but knocking on one of the wooden beams, and clearing his throat made them both jump. Itachi had to smirk in amusement as Iruka tried to compose himself, greeting him as if he had not had a cock in his mouth a few seconds ago. Kakashi on the other hand, looked annoyed and displeased to have to tuck his hard cock back inside his pants.

"I don't think the stables is such a proper place for someone to be getting a blow job, but," Itachi shrugged. "Guess your morals are more loose than most."

"Itachi, don't talk so coarsely young man!" Iruka reprimanded. Even though he had been kicked out of his teaching job, Iruka had a fondness for children and teaching them. He just did not have the patience all the time.

"So, you are the famous Itachi," Kakashi said, "the rumored one to get the young prince to actually smile. It's good to finally meet you," Kakashi said, courteously offering his hand towards Itachi. Itachi looked at his offered hand and then back up to Kakashi's face.

"Great to meet you as well…can't say I've heard anything positive about you though," Itachi shrugged and Kakashi finally lowered his hand. Even if he was trying to be polite, at least he understood that Itachi was not going to shake his hand after what he just caught him doing.

"I'm sorry about what you just walked in Itachi," Iruka started to try and apologize but Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He's a boy Iruka, I'm sure he's well aware of what he just saw. I bet he's had a few wild flings himself. How old are you kid?"

"He's eighteen Kakashi, he's still practically a baby, and how can you say that! He's new to the world."

"Come on Iruka, you and I were already fucking by the time we were sixteen."

"Kakashi, watch your language."

"Come on Iruka, every kid curses these days!" Kakashi argued, defending himself.

Itachi turned his head when he saw one of the horses trotting to the front, and he walked over to it. The horse was a dark rich brown, with a black as night mane. A lovely animal if Itachi had anything to say about it. He reached out and touched its soft fur, looking at it curiously.

"Wait until we adopt children!"

"No!" Iruka sounded horror struck at even the mere thought of getting a child with Kakashi. Iruka loved children, but he had a fear of getting his own. Especially when Kakashi was at least a nobles men that kept track of the fields and gardens, while all he was, was a servant that cleaned the crap stalls of horses. It was demeaning compared to the fact that he had been a teacher back then. In being a teacher, he had a decent title and hope that he could do something. Then he ruined it all by letting his emotions get the better of him and slapping Sasuke.

"Why not, we would make terrific parents, and I would finally be able to call myself a father," Kakashi teased.

"You would make a terrible father!" Iruka spat, and Itachi turned his head towards them.

"If all Kakashi would be teaching the child is to curse and be crude, then he won't be a terrible father. I've heard of worst." Itachi said in a voice that was firm and cutting, halting the argument that was threatening to break between Iruka and Kakashi.

"What?" Iruka inquired.

"Nothing," Itachi said, and turned towards them again. "You seem so bent on pointless things is all. What do I have to do?" he turned towards Kakashi. The man snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh, yes of course. The king said to put you on some cleaning duties, come along," He started to head out, with Itachi following close behind him. Iruka frowned, but blushed when Kakashi paused and turned to look at him. "We'll finish our business later," and blew him a kiss.

Needless to say, for the rest of the day Itachi was forced to put up wired fences around certain areas that were off limits.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into his uncle's office; book in hand ready for a lecture. Minato watched him closely, waiting for Sasuke to snap at him, even retaliate to the fact that he had just replaced his teacher. Instead, all he got was a flicker of a chilling smile, before the boy turned serious. There was no room for conversation. Sasuke would not allow it as he immersed himself in his book and seemed to demand nothing more from him than to teach him.<p>

A part of Minato felt a deep coil of guilt. He had hurt his nephew, he knew. But Sasuke was still so much like a child-he needed him to grow. There was still something deep in his mind that he was playing with, an idea, and he was sure that he wanted to carry it out. However, as Sasuke continued to give him the cold shoulder he finally concluded something.

Today was proving to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Damn. Almost forgot to post this! I've been working on some school stuff. This might have a lot of errors. Sorry for that. I hope that it isn't so bad that it keeps you guys from enjoying! This chappter is odd.<p>

Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Sixteen **

"I didn't mean for you to feel as if I was playing with you,"

It was late midnight, and Kisame was glaring at the white haired man in front of him. "I know that you are here only to help Sasuke sneak out, don't think that I will allow it again!" Kisame snapped, his tone low, but still rough. Suigetsu frowned and glared back at him.

"Maybe the night we spent together means nothing to you!" Suigetsu snapped just as lowly in return, "That night meant something to me! And I am not the one hiding behind the excuse of betrayal!" Kisame looked mighty offended over that and moved away from Sasuke's door, just to look intimidating in the dark with the soft glow of the moon and a candle.

"ME? Hiding behind an excuse when you made it clear that you are following Sasuke's orders"

"What, you follow Minato's orders, and I've never said anything," Suigetsu shot back, "Besides, you are the one ignoring me!" Suigetsu's eyes discretely flicked over to the door, where Sasuke had just cracked open the door and thrown him an incredulous look. He wished he could flip the little raven off, but soon the door was silently shut and he was making his way through the darkness.

"That is different," Kisame was saying, "The king never ordered me to stalk you or even try to distract you! We have a mutual job to do. There is nothing between us so don't twist words to say otherwise." Suigetsu shot him a saddened look, looking completely crushed that Kisame faltered in his own words. Tears came to Suigetsu's eyes, and he hung his head.

"Sorry, excuse me," he muttered softly, trying to keep his voice from shaking and he rushed off, to his own room. The door closed, Kisame felt like he had been punched in the gut when the heavy lock turned.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could tell that Kisame and Suigetsu were arguing, but that was not his main concern at the moment. Getting to Itachi's bedroom was. In a matter of minutes, Sasuke was at Itachi's room. He'd knocked several times, but there was no answer. Trying to see if the door was locked, led him to find that it was unlocked, and he pushed it open. The room was empty. Sasuke let out a deep breath.<p>

He knew this was going to happen. He could feel it. That evening when Itachi had given him his dinner, he had completely disregarded anything he had to say. The fact that Itachi was now being ordered to do other things made Sasuke feel angry. Itachi was supposed to be solely his. It was selfish of him, but that is how he felt. It was almost as if his uncle was making him share something that is supposed to be only his, and not allowing him any time to enjoy it. Not to mention that he had…sort of not really confessed his own feelings. He had kissed Itachi.

Now Itachi was avoiding him.

There were several things that Sasuke could do. He could stay here and wait for Itachi, despite that half the night was already gone. Or he could go and search for Itachi. The thought kept running in his mind. Itachi might not even return to his own bed tonight.

Sasuke's deepest fears ran through him.

He couldn't lose him.

Feeling deeply nervous, he decided to go and search for Itachi. The dark hall was silent, but the sudden sound of laughter and clothes rustling quickly disturbed it. It was Sasori and Deidara again. The two of them were laughing, heavily kissing, and tugging at each other's clothing. It scared Sasuke, and he shifted so his back was pressed to the wall.

Deidara nearly fell backwards, but Sasori was quick to catch him around the waist. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sasori remarked.

"You know I am," Deidara giggled.

"Come on; stand so we can at least make it to our bedroom,"

"Un, Dana" Deidara cutely said, and Sasori helped him straighten up. Deidara pushed upwards and immediately latched onto Sasori's mouth with his own. As he did so, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine, and he pulled out of the kiss.

Sasori was confused, and tilted his head to kiss Deidara's neck. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…someone is watching us," he said, his paranoid state something that Sasori was well aware off. Deidara started to look around, and then looked to the side, and spotted Sasuke. The young prince narrowed his eyes at him and Deidara jumped away from Sasori. "Prince," he stated. Sasori turned, and was surprised to find the prince there.

Sasuke's eyes were eerily glowing a soft, not fully red. Yet, it was still enough to scare you.

It had their blood running cold. What was the prince doing up so late at night? Kisame was in charge of guarding him…had something happened. Sasori and Deidara avidly watched as the Prince moved his head a little, down, and tempting, his eyes dangerously flashing. "Where's Itachi?"

The question was not surprising coming from the young prince. Still, Deidara wasn't going to answer, seeing as the cold look in Sasuke's eyes bothered him. He was scared to say the wrong thing.

"He's outside, at the abandoned gazebo," Sasori answered instead. "He said that he'd be coming in much later if you'd like to wait for him. Going all the way through that wild garden will leave you feeling like you're in a maze. It's practically a forest"

Sasuke pushed away from the wall, making Sasori put an end to his unnecessary rambling. "Why is he out there…"

Sasori narrowed his eyes, worried, "Deidara and I have marked that place as our own little get away. We usually hang there at night and get drunk, or do other things. Itachi has hanging out with us…I believe he was just gazing up at the stars when we left him." Sasori swallowed hard. "Or maybe he was just thinking a lot."

"I'll go find him." Sasuke quickly muttered, turning to leave.

"Prince, wait!" Sasori called, and was about to chase after the young prince when Deidara stopped him.

"Let him go Dana," Deidara turned his eye to Sasuke's retreating back. "I wouldn't want to change his mind if I were you,"

"He's the prince Deidara; it could be dangerous out there for him."

Deidara bit into his lower lip. "Forget about it," he said, sounding desperate, "Let's go back to our bedroom and do something else."

Sasori hesitated.

It was late at night and Sasuke was nothing but a child. Outside, all the servants were either high, drunk, or doing inappropriate things. Some of them were even gambling and cursing. Sasuke could get himself in trouble. One final tug from Deidara on his arm, and the pleading look in the blonds face, got him to nod his head and follow his lover to their bedroom.

He hoped Sasuke would be alright.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pushed open the back door, and looked around. He could hear loud laughter and even smell the burning heat of meat in the air. The servants were all consumed in each other that Sasuke just made sure to be silent as he bypassed them. Although, He wished he had worn his shoes, he didn't want to return back to his bedroom for them. The ground was wet and cold as he silently started to make his way towards the 'abandoned gazebo', otherwise known for being haunted. At least, that was what he and Naruto believed when they were much younger.<p>

Naruto would drag Sasuke out when they came for visits, and would tell him that his dad told him that a little demon lived there, one that liked to eat ashes. Preferably that of human bones, finely burned into little white specks. Sasuke never really believed it. Although it was fun to run through the dark, feel a thrill of fear, and then the disappointment of getting scolded. Sasuke smiled at the memory. Naruto always did do his best to get him to have fun. If it weren't for Naruto, Sasuke's entire childhood would have been spent sulking at every second. He also wouldn't have such memories of silly little adventures.

Pressing his hand to one of the trees, Sasuke glanced at it.

It seemed like a long time ago since he was eight. His hand had been smaller then, and he had been a lot shorter. Things had looked a lot bigger. Now he was grown. Pulling his hand back, he looked at it. That child was gone, and now here he was. Older and his thoughts were on something else. They were on something he swore he would never think about—another person.

Clenching his fist, he decided to keep going. He had to find Itachi and confront him.

* * *

><p>Itachi on the other hand was sitting down at the edge of the steps on the other side of the gazebo, looking at the stars. His thoughts though, were deeply concentrated on ways that he would work to make sure to avoid Sasuke. His skin prickled, and he frowned. The more he thought about how easily he could avoid Sasuke, even break the boy's heart, it made his own heart ache clench and he found himself reluctant to do so. It would be so simple though. Itachi licked his lips and closed his eyes as his fist clenched and his stomach revolted this time.<p>

Any other time he would feel an incredibly sweetened rush at the thought of seeing anyone hurt. Sadistic rushes at making someone suffer. Yet the thought of hurting Sasuke made him feel sick and disgusted. Itachi found himself lightly chuckling at himself. "Guess father failed somewhere," Itachi smirked.

He never would have thought that there would be a person he would have mercy for.

So much energy for bitterness, Itachi through to himself as he looked back at the shining stars. ?He watched the luminous light of the moon barely touching the earth in vein, failing to light a proper path. No, all Itachi ever needed to see the world even in the darkness was his eyes.

A sudden rush of air and the sound of rustling leaves made Itachi's ear perk up.

* * *

><p>Sasuke scowled, disgusted with the feel of the mushy soil on his feet, as well as the leaves that kept sticking to his flesh. Sasuke allowed his eyes to fully bleed red as he glanced around him. He was sure that the gazebo was just ahead. Deciding to keep moving forward, Sasuke felt himself misplace his foot and nearly slipped into the mud.<p>

Last minute he managed to catch himself, and then continued to walk. He couldn't believe he was doing this for Itachi. Sasuke was just glad when he managed to make it to the small clearing where the gazebo should be located, only to suddenly feel his body being pinned down against a tree, and a hand tightly around his neck.

Sasuke gasped, and closed his eyes tightly. Fear making them return back to their original black color.

"Itachi," he gasped, not knowing what was going on. All he knew was that he had to call for Itachi.

* * *

><p>The moment Itachi heard that someone was approaching his own instincts had kicked in. The source of the noise was soon in his grasp, and as he was about to decided to kill that person, the weak call of his name made him stop. His eyes immediately returned to their black color as he looked at Sasuke. Feeling guilty, "Sasuke, what are you doing out here?"<p>

Sasuke who had staggered, but held himself against the tree when he was released opened his eyes and looked at him. Instead of answering him, Sasuke launched himself at him. Before Itachi had any time to react, Sasuke's arms were around his waist and the boy's face was buried in his chest.

Itachi shifted, wondering what to do.

He wasn't much of a hugger, especially in circumstances where he had nearly hurt the person that was hugging him. Sasuke was just so incredibly affectionate with him. It wasn't like it was something out of the ordinary by now. But Itachi had to restrained himself. After all, his plan was to avoid this boy…soft…tempting…sweet smelling boy.

Itachi's hands suddenly went to Sasuke's shoulders, grasping them tightly.

His intention was meant to push Sasuke away from him, but instead he pushed him towards the tree behind he had him previously pinned, and kissed him hard. Sasuke loudly gasped, but moaned when he felt Itachi's body press tightly to his. His hands came up to grip Itachi's shirt as Itachi's kiss suddenly overwhelmed his every nerve and pleasure shot through him, hungrily kissing Itachi back. Their lips fought, moving against each other, before Sasuke whimpered as his lower lip was bitten and his mouth opened.

A warm pleasurable feeling exploded in their chests as Itachi pushed his tongue into Sasuke's warm mouth, and they tasted each other at an even more intimate level. Sasuke's gripping hands moved around Itachi's neck to pull him closer, encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing. Itachi's hands had moved from Sasuke's shoulders, down to the boy's waist to pull him even closer. The kiss provoked an overpowering need to feel him driving him to it, and in their frantic kiss, they would gasp long enough to catch their breath just to continue.

Then, as sudden as it was, Itachi pulled away.

Sasuke mewled, begging for more as his arms around Itachi's neck prevented Itachi from getting far away, far too fast. "Let go of me, Sasuke," Itachi managed to pant without seeming that he was completely out of breath.

Sasuke wasn't much better, "…no…" he refused Itachi's request, like a pouting child.

Itachi's hands tightened around Sasuke's waist, and the boy moaned, tightening his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi bit his lower lip, looking down at Sasuke's face with a raised eyebrow. He had meant to squeeze Sasuke tightly to get him to let go, but it seemed it only worked to arouse the boy. "Look, that shouldn't have happened," Itachi started, and Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm not stupid Itachi; I know that you are trying to avoid me. It's not going to work." Sasuke looked Itachi directly in the face and said. "I'm not going to let you,"

Itachi glared at the boy, looked off to the side and then back at Sasuke. "Even if I didn't love you, would never love you? Would you hold on to me, against my own will?"

Hurt flashed through Sasuke's eyes, and Itachi was quick to catch it. He cursed, knowing he had hurt him when he felt Sasuke's arms loosen just the tiniest bit. Sasuke looked like he was debating. "I could… I could always make you fall in love with me." He angrily said.

Itachi looked at him amused. Sasuke was already accomplishing that. "That would be something, now wouldn't it?"

"You don't object kissing me, so it's not going to be that hard,"

Itachi sighed, and pocked Sasuke at the center of his forehead. "Smartass." He muttered, and then removed his fingers as he leaned down and kissed Sasuke's forehead. He pulled away, and looked Sasuke in the face, making sure Sasuke's eyes were on his "We can't be together, even if we wanted to…"

Sasuke was quick to react to that, "Why not?"

"Sasuke, you're a prince. I'm nothing. You have suitors trying to court you, and you aren't taking it seriously because of me. That is why your uncle has decided to create a rift between us. I know he suspects something."

Sasuke scoffed, "My uncle is the most clueless person ever born, next to Naruto."

Itachi frowned, "Is he now…could have fooled me." Itachi leaned down, despite his better judgment and kissed Sasuke's slightly swollen lips. Sasuke was eager to respond. Itachi pulled away before anything could be started, "I'm being serious."

Sasuke looked at Itachi. "I don't care what my uncle has to say, I don't care that I have suitors, I want to be with you," Sasuke looked at Itachi with determination.

Itachi was taken aback. He moved in Sasuke's hold, trying to get him to let him go, but it was futile as Sasuke's grip tightened on him once again. "You and I both know that I don't get my inheritance until I am twenty one, by that time three years would have easily gone by, and you would have to be married,"

"Yeah, well tell me what fucking law commands me to get married at eighteen!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, you're a prince. It's expected." Itachi hissed, "Besides, it's against the law for a Prince to be with a servant."

"Then I'll renounce being a prince," Sasuke snapped. "And you are not a servant, your high class. There is nothing against us."

Itachi once more tried to pull himself away, "Let go of me Sasuke,"

"No."

"Let go." Itachi seethed.

"No" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi glared at Sasuke, and the boy matched it. Yet glaring at each other for the rest of the night was not going to solve their problems. It was clear to Itachi that Sasuke wanted to be with him. Yet Itachi felt that there was no chance. Sasuke should not have to be subjected to be with him, even if Sasuke wanted. "We can't be together,"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, "Give me a good reason why we can't be?"

Itachi hesitated, "I…It's better if you don't know why,"

Sasuke sneered, "That's not good enough."

Itachi watched him closely. After a moment of thinking, he finally brought his hands up and brushed his fingers through Sasuke's soft cheeks, and then pinched and pulled them. Sasuke was startled, and Itachi smirked, "I'd rather not tell you about my past. Truly, some things are better left untold. Don't you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke dug his fingers into the nape of Itachi's neck, and glared, "Who cares about the past."

Itachi felt anger, and slammed Sasuke's back to the tree. "Let go of me,"

"No." Sasuke snapped.

"You would never understand," Itachi hissed.

"I don't need to," Sasuke hissed right back, "Because apparently you don't understand either!"

"What? That you were kicked out of the sound kingdom? That's easy to understand." Itachi bid back.

"I meant about me, you don't understand anything about me. You don't know anything!" Sasuke snapped.

"Right, maybe I don't. Why would I want to be with some stranger?" Itachi snapped back.

Sasuke growled, "Maybe because if you gave us a chance, we wouldn't be as such!" Sasuke tightened his hold around Itachi's neck. Itachi was about ready to snap at Sasuke again, when all of a sudden the boy screamed right in his face. "You make me happy!"

The revelation startled Itachi. "You…I…what?"

"You make me happy Itachi," Sasuke snapped, "It's not just that you are someone that came here and tried to change me. I can be me. I don't have to be careful with what I say. I don't want you to avoid me," Sasuke looked like he had said too much as he looked away. At that moment Sasuke simply looked vulnerable, and opened to Itachi's assault.

Itachi sighed. "I get it." he softly said. "But we can't be together. I don't want to hurt you. What I've done, what my past holds…all of it, my life, what I've done. It's something I am not proud of Sasuke. I would never want to involve you in it…"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're talking about the problem you had to deal with by going to a psychologist or something?" Sasuke gave Itachi a glare even though Itachi was now giving him a dubious look. He did not care, "Whatever you did in the past, it's the past! You want to be a better person, no? That is what you are trying to do, no? You know I'm not stupid Itachi. I know okay!"

Itachi felt as if Sasuke had just reached into his chest and gripped his heart. "That still doesn't change what I did or our positions." He said. "You would hate me if you ever found out…what I've done…who…" Itachi trailed off. He could not tell Sasuke about his personality, not the one he kept buried deep inside of him. He could not.

"Why not?" Sasuke snapped referring to their positions. "Out of everyone I chose you." Sasuke said.

Itachi could see that there was no way that Sasuke was about to let him go. Not that he would object it, he did not want to leave Sasuke either. As much as he did not want to admit it, his entire being already had a possessive grip on Sasuke. Still, it was night, and both of them needed to get to bed. Yet, both of them needed peace of mind. Sasuke's grip around his neck only validated that. "Let's make a deal then,"

"What kind of deal?" Sasuke quickly asked.

"We still don't know each other, the same way that you are getting courted by the others; I want to be able to court you."

Sasuke frowned. "But my uncle won't even let us be in the same room together,"

Itachi looked at Sasuke dejectedly, "Yet nothing stops you from coming out at night and finding me, huh."

Sasuke blushed. "Well, of course not." Itachi shifted in Sasuke's hold and picked him up bridal style, startling Sasuke. "Itachi…"

"Don't come into my room anymore, from now on we meet at the battle field after the bed time,"

Sasuke pouted, but nodded. If that was the best that he could get, "Alright." He agreed. Then he buried his face into Itachi's shoulder.

Soon enough, they had reached Sasuke's bedroom, where a stunned Kisame stood, looking at them as if perhaps he was seeing things. "Prince Sasuke!" he said.

Sasuke looked at Kisame passively as Itachi set him down. "Itachi promised to court me," was the first thing he said making Kisame gap. "Don't tell the King." He added.

Itachi shook his head, thinking again of how much trouble Sasuke was.

Yet, when the boy turned around and tugged on his shirt so he'd leaned down and allow him a kiss, he remembered why it was worth it.

Sasuke was worth it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke yawned softly as he tuned out everything that Prince Neji was saying. Sasuke was not the only one. Gaara, Lee, and Kiba were as well. Kiba and Gaara didn't look interested from the beginning, and Lee looked like he was fidgeting in his chair as if he wanted to say something Neji was not allowing him to say.<p>

Pushing the scramble egg on his plate with his spoon, he thought about what he and Itachi had talked about last night. Not knowing each other that well. There were still things about who they were and the past that they were keeping from each other. Mostly because Sasuke was sure that those things were bottled up because they were something they had unpleasantly experience. Sitting up a little straighter, he decided to make this into a session of questions. "Lee,"

"Yes, my prince," Lee eagerly said, making Neji glare at the fact that he had been interrupted.

Sasuke frowned, "What was your favorite thing to do as a child?"

"Uh…I…" The question threw Lee off, but then he grinned and responded. "I enjoyed working in the field's right next to my father. I want to grow to be just like him! Full of youth!"

"That's interesting." Sasuke muttered.

Gaara looked from Lee to Sasuke, and then wondered what Sasuke was up to.

"Sorry I'm late!" Suigetsu suddenly came rushing to the table. He was wearing an eye catching shirt, lilac colored, and a gray vest. His walk was also eye catching and Sasuke had to roll his eyes when he sat down next to Gaara.

That was his target for today.

"I'm finished with breakfast." Sasuke said as he stood up. Kisame was at his side in an instant. The man was looking towards Suigetsu, with what looked to be a slightly worried expression. It almost seemed as though he wanted Sasuke to stay longer so he could keep an eye on Suigetsu as well. The problem was, Sasuke was not about to allow him to hurt Suigetsu. "Who will be joining me today?" Sasuke then asked.

Neji looked like he wanted to be next, but since Lee had the opening floor this morning; he enthusiastically jumped up before anyone else could and volunteered himself. "Me my Prince,"

Sasuke shrugged, and started to walk out of the kitchen towards the garden. Lee rushed after him, but Kisame halted him, making him keep a moderate pace behind Sasuke. Sending a discrete look to Suigetsu, Sasuke knew that Suigetsu was thankful.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Lee decided to head out towards the gardens.<p>

After walking for several long silent minutes, Lee finally started to talk. "You know, this whole deal with all of us courting you, really has me excited. It is like a challenge, to win you, something so precious."

"I'm something precious to win?" Sasuke asked, looking at the plants around him. Going a little further would bring him closer to the field, and the stables where the horses were kept. Sasuke had never been there before. Naruto had though. Sasuke on the other hand had always managed a way to avoid a place like that.

"Well, yeah," Lee said and then lightly blushed. "You are so surreal, so out of this world. The very word for you would be flawless….no, maybe not even that."

"No," Sasuke agreed. "I am flawed."

"No you are not! It's not what I meant" Lee placed both his hands over his heart. "What I meant is that the radiance that your youth shines through, the sheer brilliance of your skin, and your looks, Breathtaking."

"I see," Sasuke muttered, feeling like Lee had just spoken way to many words to only say one thing. Why couldn't he get to the point, "Have you ever been horseback riding Lee?" Sasuke asked.

Lee nodded. "Yes, and it was a great experience."

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face Lee, "Then would you teach me?"

Lee gasped, looking shocked. "Of course my prince, to never have ridden a horse and to never know how to, is a crime in itself. You must learn!" Lee made a pose and Kisame was giving Sasuke a questioning look. Sasuke only returned it with a cocky look, and they started to head towards the stables.

Kisame swallowed. He only had to follow and make sure that whatever Sasuke was doing, or how he was hosting had to be polite and friendly. There was nothing wrong with wanting to ride a horse, yet it was something Kisame just wanted to avoid. In a matter of minutes, they were walking back to the stables, and Lee was back to ranting about the absolute brilliance of Sasuke's looks, and his cool coloring.

Once they were at the stables, like a gentleman, Lee stepped up. "I shall open that door for you, no need to get you dirty,"

"Uh-huh" Sasuke lightly muttered, and allowed Lee to do whatever he wanted.

Lee opened the door, wide, and the first thing they saw was Iruka on his hands and knees, receiving Kakashi's assault from the back. Sasuke paled, and Lee turned bright red that he nearly fainted from the mere shock of it. Kakashi and Iruka were also startled, and gasped when they saw who had walked in on them. Kakashi of course didn't stop pumping in and out of Iruka, and Iruka was torn between pleasure and embarrassment.

"Should have known, what a slut" Sasuke remarked as he regained his baring. At this Kisame himself snapped out of his own shocked and pushed Lee back so he could close the door. He then turned towards Sasuke and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"That, what you just saw…"

"Enough, Kisame, I'm not stupid." Sasuke said, looking away with defiance. He knew what he had just seen…he just never guessed that he would ever see what the act was like in this manner. It left behind a chill and cold feeling draped over his skin and twisting in his bones. He was both terrified and disgusted.

"Still," Kisame said, looking upset. Sasuke's reaction to what he just saw was scaring him. He didn't blush like Lee, no, Sasuke had gone deadly pale. "Someone should talk to you about this, and tell you more about what you just saw."

Sasuke's lips twisted in dislike. "I'll get Itachi to do it."

"Yeah, I'm sure he could, but for the mean time he's not going to be teaching you." Kisame snapped.

"Then I'll ask Suigetsu," Sasuke snapped back, and slapped Kisame's hand away. Kisame was shocked at the cold feel of Sasuke's hand. The boy was really starting to scare him.

Lee, by now had regained his own composure and headed towards them. "I should have closed the doors sooner." He said, sounding truly apologetic.

"We didn't know we were about to walk in on that, its okay" Sasuke said, in his own way of forgiving Lee's mistake.

"Sasuke!" Iruka suddenly opened the door of the stables and walked out. Sasuke looked over to him, and the blood truly left him this time. Somehow, he would never look at Iruka the same way ever again.

"Don't come close to me!" Sasuke snapped.

Iruka halted. "I need to explain what you just saw. You are just a child, I should have never allowed that to happen. But what are you doing here at the stables?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, what else do you expect me to do? There's nothing else to do in this God forsaken palace. The boredom of it all, and then I try to see if I can see a horse, and I find you in there…and Kakashi…" Sasuke shook his head, and started to walk away.

He needed to get away from all of them.

"Prince Sasuke," Lee said, ready to rush after the shaken little raven, but was stopped by Iruka. Kisame of course, was already at Sasuke's heels like a true guard.

"Let him be, the prince is young. Since now…I don't think he's ever truly heard a word about sex."

Lee frowned and turned to Iruka angrily, "How could you be doing something like that in the stables. Have you no shame?"

"Not at all." Kakashi said as he stepped out as well. He looked thoroughly satisfied.

"Awful," Lee cried. "Why would you feel no shame in corrupting the mind of someone so innocently sweet?" Lee's words shocked both older males, even the angry look on his face. Lee then turned, and left.

Iruka stumbled a little and gave Kakashi a confused look. "Did he just call Sasuke sweet and innocent?"

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it?"<p>

"They corrupted Sasuke's mind?"

Gaara, Suigetsu, Lee, Neji, and Kiba were all sitting down in the living room, later in the afternoon. None of them had seen Sasuke, and seeing, as Lee had to be with Sasuke all day today as agreed, they wondered where he was. Lee had hesitated in telling them what had happened, but soon enough he told everyone.

"I would have them fired," Kiba angrily growled. "How can anyone allow such people to work for them, we have to tell the king."

"But what if Sasuke does not wish to tell the king?" Suigetsu worriedly asked. "This is part of his reputation."

"That would be true," Gaara added, "After all, judging by Sasuke's sudden reaction to it, King Minato really kept him from learning what sex was really about. To walk in on it like that, must have truly shocked him. Perhaps we should talk with him for a while."

"No," Lee said. "I don't think we should put Sasuke through the embarrassment of it."

"Eventually someone would have to discuss sex with Sasuke." Neji said, looking like he knew what he was talking about, "I say that it should be his teacher, it'd be better. Sasuke would go into shock going into a marriage when just the sight of two people fucking would set him into agitation."

"That is true, but do you truly have to put it that way. Sasuke is still just a kid," Gaara snapped. "Whether he would be judged right for marriage, he's only seventeen."

"Seventeen is a lovely age," Lee agreed, "Sasuke shouldn't have to suffer, and I believe he will need time. He should soon figure out that sex is a beautiful thing…"

"Enough with that," Suigetsu snapped, "I know you all think it will be easy to just explain sex to him, but come on, something to scare him that badly? He'd want to avoid it." Suigetsu lowered his voice, "I know I would."

"Well," Gaara said, "Maybe we can offer him some support."

"True," Lee agreed.

"Yah, we can get him to calm down and eventually he'll talk about it." Kiba agreed. Neji seemed put out, but then agreed as well. He had a smirk on his lips that he hid. If he could hang out with Sasuke next, he could really open the topic…and entice Sasuke into a conversation about sex.

As all of them talked, and Neji got lost in his plotting, Kisame discretely rushed down the stairs in search of Itachi. He had not been able to get Sasuke to talk or come out of his room. It was starting to scare him. Especially when he heard a few questionable noises coming from inside that suggested destruction. Knowing Itachi would be in the kitchen preparing lunch, he stumbled in. Itachi was in the stove.

All the other servants there were startled as the doors to the kitchen slammed open, and looked at him with concern as he panted hard.

"Itachi, help" He said, looking at Itachi with horrified pleading. "There's something wrong with Sasuke!"

Itachi who thought that Kisame was going to be overdramatic at first, was shocked to hear it. He quickly dropped what he was doing, turned off the fire, and headed towards him. "Where is he?" he urgently asked.

Kisame swallowed hard, "Locked up, in his room!"

Itachi then rushed out, no moment to imply if maybe Kisame was being used to find him to go to Sasuke, but he knew it was serious. Kisame truly looked like he was scared, and Itachi needed to know if Sasuke was alright.

Taking a few more breaths, Kisamae rushed after Itachi.

Everyone inside went back to what they were doing. "Itachi really cares for the prince doesn't he?" One of the gentler girls asked, as she was helping Nana.

"That he does, he's a good boy."

Hearing this, Erin got a suspicious look on her face. Itachi did care a lot about Sasuke…maybe a little too much.

* * *

><p>Hello dear readers! I was meaning to post this chapter up yesterday, since it was Valentines day, but Ii failed. But here it is today, and hope that you all had a good time and Enjoy this chapter. I did my best, but I know my writing -or maybe grammar- sucks, but eh! XD Thank you to all that review, it means alot and makes me want to keep writing this story. You guys are the best! See you guys around!<p>

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is dedicated to **00-night-eyes-00 **for reminding me I had not updated in quite some time now. Wow, I really did let time pass with this one. Hope the chapter is to your liking!

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Seventeen **

"In a month's time, eh"

Minato smirked as he once again read the letter that he had been waiting for. He had thought hard when he had set his plan into motion, and this was just the piece to it that he had been missing. He had waited a long time for this response, but he did not think he was going to get it. In fact, this was not even part of the original plan he had set, but oh, did it fit in so well.

"What's going to happen in a month's time my dear?" Kushina asked as she entered their shared chambers. The door closed as Kushina walked in, giving of a loud thud that scared Minato, who had looked cocky one second ago. The king jumped and turned to look at his wife with a surprise look on his face.

"Oh Kushina, I hadn't realize you were coming in,"

Kushina tilted her head, giving him a curious look. "What are you up to?" Her tone was suspicious.

Minato cleared his throat, and looked nonchalantly to the side, avoiding having to look her in the eyes. "Nothing of importance, it's almost lunch time. Shall we head down stairs and eat?"

Kushina narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you keeping secrets from me?"

"No! Of course not, why would I do that?" Minato defended.

"Then who sent you that letter." She pointed to the piece of paper in his hands. Minato hid it behind him, trying to act innocent.

"What letter?"

"Hand it over!" Kushina snapped.

"Come on Kushina, this has nothing to do with you"

"If it's something that you are doing, then it does." Minato gulped. When Kushina was angry, there could be hell to pay. And God, did he know when not to pick a fight with her. Reluctantly, he handed the letter over to her. She smiled at him, and unfolded the letter so she could read it. Her eyes widened as she read the short paragraph. "You didn't…"

"I did" Minato sheepishly said.

"Without consulting me," She stated.

Minato shrugged. "At that time I thought it was the perfect thing to do for Sasuke. He was refusing to come out of his room!"

"You are messing with his life Minato! Sasuke is seventeen now,"

"At the time that I did this, he was sixteen," Minato defended himself, "Besides, if he plans to not be serious about marriage until twenty then perhaps I should treat him as a child until then."

Kushina sighed, and handed the paper back to him. "Even so, I despise that woman. She's such a slave driver" Kushina shuddered. She then halted and gave Minato a scornful look "Oh, I so do hope Sasuke get's you for this. I don't think that even this woman will be able to break his rebellious spirit,"

"Tch, I beg to differ," Minato said, and then smirked. "After all, she did manage to tame you, somewhat."

Kushina gasped, and then glared at Minato. "Would you care to repeat that?"

"Uh" Minato decided to stuff the letter and move away from Kushina, and that meant getting out of the room. He really needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut. "I meant, you are still a wild beast."

Kushina fumed. "Run or I will kill you," Minato could not have run faster out of the room, and far away from his wife.

Kushina on the other hand, crossed her arms and started to think. Minato had been allowed already to chose and set up Sasuke's suitors, Sasuke was rebellious, and it was the first time she was hearing that Sasuke was not going to take marriage serious. She guessed that would be the case, but to think that Sasuke had already said that he planned to be serious when he was twenty, that was something else entirely. Sasuke was up to something. If she didn't know better, she would say Sasuke was following his own agenda or already had someone he wanted to marry…could it be someone younger? No, that wouldn't matter.

Someone older….then it wouldn't matter, they were perfect for marriage. Why wait? It didn't make any sense. Besides that, with _that woman_ coming here it was going to be a warzone. She knew that there was no way that woman was going to break Sasuke but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

She just hoped that whatever was going on, Minato did not do anything foolish that will end up with Sasuke acting as foolish as his own mother had. She would not be able to take it, if anyone were to hurt Sasuke in anyway.

* * *

><p>The disgusting images would not leave his mind. It was frustrating!<p>

Was that really supposed to be sex?

It did not look like much. In fact, it did not even look like fun at all. It was a wonder why his aunt and uncle never mentioned it to him. Sex actually seemed pretty disturbing. Sasuke stopped pacing his room, and looked down at the chair he had broken when he came into his room

No, that really couldn't be the reason why his aunt and uncle had never mentioned sex to him; after all they had talked to him before about his 'heat'. Well his aunt had, and then he remembered that Naruto got an individual talk at the age of eighteen. That talk seemed to have changed Naruto, a lot. Naruto did not even talk for a whole day after that talk, and even avoided Kyuubi for some time. Although, he had said that being with Kyuubi would make him be a woman-well technically a man, but it seemed it was a change. Sasuke had thought he knew what his cousin was talking about, but apparently, he had been wrong.

There was no doubt that it had been the sex talk. After all, having a baby was one thing, and being married was another. There did not seem to be anything that constituted you to be a man. With a child you became a parent, and married you became someone's husband or wife, or something.

Sitting down on his bed and clutching his head, he felt like he suddenly had many new questions about life.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, startling him.

* * *

><p>Itachi looked at Kisame as the man had rushed behind him and was now on the floor, panting hard. Besides looking like he had just ran a long distance, the man looked like he was going to be alright, eventually anyways. Turning to Sasuke's door, he knocked a few times waiting for Sasuke to open.<p>

"Go away Kisame!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the anger that was clear in Sasuke's voice. Kisame groaned on the floor. "It's not Kisame," he answered. Suddenly there was a crashing sound inside of the room. Sasuke cursed, but soon the door was thrown open and before Itachi could even think about moving out of the way, Sasuke had thrown himself against his chest. Sasuke's arms hugged him tightly, refusing to let him go.

"Finally," Kisame said, clutching a hand to his chest "I thought he was never going to get out of there,"

"What happened?" Itachi gasped at the feel of Sasuke's cold skin. Looking down at Sasuke who was now snuggling his face into his neck, Itachi had to restrain himself from pinning Sasuke to the nearest wall and devouring him.

Sasuke stopped his snuggling, "I…well," he glanced down to where Kisame was thrown on the floor regaining his breath. "Let's talk inside," he said, grabbing Itachi's hand and pulling him inside of his room. Kisame was shocked. He had not brought Itachi over to get Sasuke back into the room, alone. He had brought him to get the boy out. Before he could even get to his feet and follow both ravens, Sasuke had closed and locked the door once again.

"Damn it!" he hissed, as he pounded the door with both his fists. "Sasuke get out of there, Itachi make him open the door!"

Sasuke sighed.

Itachi looked around the room, taking in the broken chair and a few objects thrown here and there. Had something angered Sasuke? He turned to look at Sasuke as the boy walked to his bed and sat down. The boy looked like he was reluctant to talk, but at the same time had so many things in his mind that he wanted answers to. Walking over to him, Itachi pressed his hand to Sasuke's forehead, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Why was his skin cold? "You alright?" he softly asked.

Sasuke reached up to tug on Itachi's shirt. "I'm cold, cuddle with me in bed"

Itachi was about to refuse, but Sasuke tightened his hands into his shirt and pulled him down towards the bed. "Sasuke," He managed, before he found himself on the bed, with Sasuke half on top of him, looking self satisfied. It was a change in Sasuke's troubled expression. Then the boy got a serious look on his face and he looked reluctant to talk.

"Itachi…" there was a long pause before… "What is sex?"

Itachi was taken aback by the question. "Has no one ever given you the talk about it?" he asked. "It's really something your uncle and aunt should talk to you about."

Sasuke shook his head. "My aunt has mentioned something, but it really didn't have to do much on sex…well at least not on what…" Sasuke made a face, "On what I saw today,"

Itachi sat up, making Sasuke sit up as well, but the boy was quick to straddle Itachi's lap. "what do you mean, what you saw today?"

Sasuke pouted, "I was going to the horse stables to see if I could ride one with Lee's help, but when we opened the door Kakashi was there with Iruka!" Sasuke said, but by this point it was already clear as to what Sasuke could have walked into, "And he had Iruka on the ground, and he was…" Sasuke made a face. "Uh…Kakashi had his penis inside Iruka's ass,"

"I see," Itachi muttered.

"It was disturbing, and disgusting, who would do such a thing, right?" Sasuke ranted.

Itachi sighed. There was nothing he could do apparently. The damage had been done. Sasuke had walked in on two males having sex. Damn though, he wanted to kill both men for being so liberal with their actions in the middle of the day. He himself walking in on them during a blow job was one thing, but Sasuke walking in on them having full blown sex was taking it too far. Didn't the king know what they were doing? Or was it going to take the king catching them in the act for them to realize they shouldn't be having sex there? "Unfortunately, Kakashi and Iruka having sex, is disgusting and disturbing, but that is kind of what sex is all about, at least, one kind of it."

Sasuke curiously looked at Itachi, somehow feeling better now that he had let Itachi know what had happened today. At least Itachi hadn't laughed or looked at him in a weird way. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Itachi shifted, and reached his hands for Sasuke's. Sasuke's skin was returning back to its warm temperature. Itachi just really hoped he didn't send the boy in shock again. "Well, I would be lying if I told you that only people who love each other have sex. But, what Kakashi and Iruka were having was anal sex." Itachi let go of one of Sasuke's hands and reached over to squeeze his behind. Sasuke jumped, gasping as he blushed. His eyes were locked with Itachi's as Itachi brought his hand over to Sasuke's lips, using this thumb he pulled Sasuke's bottom lip slightly down, "There's oral sex,"

"Oral? Using the mouth?" Sasuke asked, looking slightly disgusted. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, only that you use the mouth," Itachi said, not wanting to go into details with Sasuke.

Sasuke tilted his head, "will you show me?"

This boy, Itachi thought to himself. "No, not yet, maybe later on in the future,"

Sasuke pouted, before another thought entered his mind. "Have you ever had any kind of sex?" he asked. The thought of Itachi with anyone else, doing those things…made him both jealous and angry.

Itachi pushed Sasuke away from him, and created some distance between them. "Yes, I have." He answered truthfully. There was no way he was going to lie to Sasuke about something as foolish as sex. It was still a serious topic though, for the relationship they wanted to create. This was just another part of his past that Sasuke was going to have to deal with seeing as he wished for him to court him.

Sasuke crawled back to Itachi with a slight glare, "With whom," he demanded.

"Someone," Itachi made to remove himself from Sasuke's bed, when the boy jumped on him. He grasped on the edge of the bed, pulling the bed sheets with him but it was in vain. The two of them ended up on the floor. Sasuke straddled Itachi again, his hands fisting into Itachi's shirt as he kept him pinned down on the floor.

"Who did you have sex with?"

Itachi pushed himself up as best as he could to sit up, with Sasuke still on top of him. "Let go,"

"Tell me,"

Itachi glared at Sasuke.

He didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time he was reluctant. "If you want to know so badly, the first time was with some boy, I never got his name. But who cares, I killed him the next morning." Sasuke's face turned shocked and Itachi smirked, "The second time I had sex, well it was several times. It was with a man I met before I went to Akatsuki. He was a teacher and taught me all I know," Itachi shrugged, "Well maybe not how to have sex, no one needed to tell me what to do when it came to it,"

Sasuke scowled.

"Is that what you wanted to know?" Itachi bitterly asked.

Sasuke nodded, even though he was having conflicting thoughts going through him. Itachi on the other hand was sure Sasuke was now going to be disgusted with him. "Did you love any of them?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"No." Itachi said, "I told you. You don't need to love anyone to have sex,"

Somehow that made Sasuke feel relieved. Itachi was a little surprised by the sudden blush that covered Sasuke's soft cheeks. "Do you love me?"

Itachi stiffened- Seriously? Out of everything that he had said, this is what Sasuke wanted to suddenly ask him? Itachi brought up one of his hands up to his aching temple when he saw Sasuke looking up at him with pleading eyes. Sighing he said, "I don't know," he didn't dare look at Sasuke, "I have no idea what I feel for you,"

"But I do have a chance right?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke with slight confusion, "chance to what?"

Sasuke smiled, "To make you fall in love with me."

Seriously, this boy was going to be the end of him. Why would Sasuke ever want his love. "Do you love me Sasuke?" he asked, making the boy turn completely red and hide his face into his chest. Sasuke then mumbled into his chest, but somehow what he said was clear to Itachi. Itachi decided not to comment on it, and nudged Sasuke, "Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

Sasuke raised his head and looked at Itachi with a thoughtful look, a slight blush still painting his cheeks. "Um…what does sex feel like?"

"Good," Itachi said.

"Really," Sasuke looked like he didn't believe that. Itachi arched an eyebrow.

"Well, doesn't it feel good when you touch yourself?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "When I touch myself?" he tilted his head, "Like when I bring my hand to my face, like that? Because that feel normal, I guess"

"That's not what I meant," Itachi said, looking at Sasuke with slight shock. "I meant masturbated,"

Sasuke frowned, feeling confused, "You mean touched a mustache or something?"

Itachi frowned, "No, I meant have you ever touched your penis and become hard"

"Huh" The confusion was clear in Sasuke's eyes for one moment, before his eyes widened in understanding. "Yeah, my penis has become hard before…but that's not fun. It's actually frustrating." Sasuke shrugged.

Itachi gave Sasuke a disbelieving look. "You're joking right?"

"Why would I joke?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"Officially, you are the most inexperienced seventeen years old I've ever met," Itachi commented. Sasuke frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The thought of showing Sasuke how to masturbate crossed Itachi's mind, but he decided against it. If he dared touch the boy now, it would only make drive him further into the feelings that he had for him. Also, it would be taking it too far. Sasuke was being courted by others other than himself. "Never mind what it means Sasuke, you should get prepared for lunch," Itachi grasped Sasuke's hands and gently pushed the boy away from him.

Sasuke allowed himself to be removed, but before Itachi could stand up, Sasuke had thrown himself on him again. "Itachi," he said in a determined tone, "There's something, I still need to tell you."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Well, it's about something that you mentioned before." Sasuke looked incredibly nervous and uncomfortable. Itachi ran one of his hands over Sasuke's head, and gently coaxed the boy to continue as he rubbed at the base of his nape. "You know…what I asked before, in regards to…" Sasuke swallowed hard. "In regards to…pre" Sasuke closed his eyes, but the word was hard to say. "Pregnancy" Itachi was left slightly confused.

"What about it?"

"Well, two males, you said could never have a child."

"Right,"

"Do you ever want to have a baby?" Sasuke decided to get to the point and straight up ask Itachi.

"No." Itachi honestly said, "I've never thought about children, nor consider having one in the future. If I can avoid it I will. After all, I like males... Somehow my child having a surrogate mother seems odd." Itachi shrugged but his eyes stayed focused on Sasuke's suddenly silent and upset expression. "What's wrong?" he asked, for a moment wondering what was wrong with the boy when a thought crossed his mind. "Don't tell me you want kids."

Sasuke blushed, "Uh…I don't know. At least not right now," he was too young after all.

"Then we can both agreed kids aren't for us right now, at least," Itachi said, rubbing Sasuke's soft cheek and giving him a small and warm smile. Sasuke looked at Itachi, and then smiled in return.

"Right," he said, "Besides I won't be able to get pregnant until after my eighteenth birthday,"

"Sasuke, you do know you're a boy right," Itachi suddenly said, making the boy on top of him stiffen, "Boy's can't get pregnant," Itachi slowly finished and Sasuke bit into his lower lip. He wanted to explain it to Itachi and make sure Itachi understood. If he planned on having Itachi as his future husband, all these things had to be placed out in the open. The fact that he was a male able to get pregnant once every year under special circumstances was not something Sasuke would ever share with anyone. Not even if they were dating. But when it came to Itachi, he felt like he needed to say it.

"Normal boys can't." Sasuke softly said, "But I can,"

Itachi wasn't sure if he was hearing Sasuke correctly. "What?"

Sasuke's nerves were starting to get the best of him. He was starting to shake and his skin was turning cold again. "I'm not supposed to say anything to anyone! But I want to let you know. I want you to know." Sasuke lowered his head, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes as he truly hoped that Itachi was not going to reject him. If Itachi didn't want to have kids, fine! He would find a way not to get pregnant, just so long as Itachi didn't leave him.

Just as long as he could keep Itachi, that was all he needed in the world.

Itachi on the other hand was shocked. He somehow couldn't believe what Sasuke was telling him. Out of everything that he knew in the world, for a male to get pregnant by any means was simply impossible, and unscientific. How would a male ever give birth, or hold a child without the proper female bearing parts? Sasuke could swear by anything that he could get pregnant, but Itachi's mind just couldn't grasp the logic of it. "How could that ever be possible?" he asked.

Sasuke licked his lips, and looked off to the side. "I don't know, it comes from my mother's side, the Uzumaki royal blood line. There is something special in it that allows males to get pregnant, but it happens at a chosen time of the year when we go through something called 'heat' At least that is what my aunt said." Sasuke shrugged, "She's always told me and Naruto about that, and to keep it a secret, but maybe that is why she and my uncle decided to avoid the whole sex talk. Look Itachi if you never want to have kids we don't have to,"

It was not normal. "But you're not a girl," Itachi knew that.

"Of course not," Sasuke said indignantly. What was Itachi getting at?

"How would you give birth?"

What Sasuke was telling him was impossible, no matter how you thought about it. First learning that Sasuke had probably never masturbated in his life, and now to learn that he can get pregnant…Itachi's resolve was practically broken. Even if he didn't want to believe Sasuke and even brush off everything the boy had said, the fear in Sasuke's eyes was clear.

This was serious.

"I don't know," Sasuke whispered, "I just know it's possible." By this time Sasuke looked about ready to cry. Itachi didn't want to be the one to make him cry.

"Sasuke," Itachi gently said, his hands cupping the boy's face. Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes, drawn in by the warm softness that they shone with, "A child from you will be amazing."

For a moment, Sasuke wasn't sure if he had heard Itachi correctly. "You'd want, a child from me?" he asked, somehow feeling happier than he could have ever thought. Itachi would someday want to have a baby with him!

"Yes," Itachi said, pressing his forehead to Sasuke's. "From you and only you," and he watched as his words comforted Sasuke. Itachi still didn't really believe that Sasuke could get pregnant, or anything like that, but he could allow Sasuke to prove it to him when it happened, If it ever happened. When Sasuke's arms wrapped around Itachi's neck and shoulders, Itachi wrapped his around Sasuke's waist, pulling him close.

Still, even if it was true, the thought of anyone else holding Sasuke, or even getting Sasuke to have their child boiled his blood. No, Sasuke was his. No one else was going to be able to touch him the same way as he did! No one else was allowed to take Sasuke away from him. But as much as he claimed Sasuke for himself, he wouldn't say it- Not to Sasuke, and not aloud, not now.

For a moment he wondered where such a possessive and aggressive feeling for Sasuke came, but forgot it the next when Sasuke moved back a little and pressed his lips to his. He could figure out his own feelings later.

For now he just wanted to get lost in everything that was Sasuke.

* * *

><p>By the time that evening came, Sasuke and Itachi were awaken from their restful nap by the loud knocking at Sasuke's door. Sasuke groaned, reluctant to get up and untangle himself from Itachi. Itachi on the other hand, attempting to detach himself from Sasuke but only ended up failing miserably. One of Sasuke's legs was between his and the other over his hip. Sasuke's arms were gripping him around his chest to tightly, making it difficult to knock him off him.<p>

The knocking continued, but it came to a sudden halt.

"Quit that!" came Suigetsu's voice, sounding annoyed.

"Get out of here you little sneak." Kisame hissed defensively, "I gave them _all_ afternoon together, but the king is wondering now where Sasuke is, unless you plan to explain Kakashi fucking Iruka and scarring Sasuke for life! I suggest this door gets open and Sasuke ready to greet his suitors for dinner"

"What do you mean you gave_ them_ all afternoon?" Suigetsu asked in a suspicious tone, "Who did you allow in there with Sasuke?"

"Relax, it's only Itachi."

"Oh,"

Itachi felt a little annoyed at how everyone thought that Sasuke was somehow safe with him. If they only knew how badly he wanted to rip the clothes off the little prince, and do things to him that no one else ever could. Sasuke's suddenly nuzzling beside him really didn't help to alleviate such thoughts. The boy was begging him to take him. The fact that he also hadn't had sex in two years was making it even more difficult.

"Sasuke," he nudged the boy, "come on, dinner time. Get up,"

"I don't want dinner," Sasuke sleepily mumbled.

Itachi shook his head, trying to lodge away thoughts that were certainly not related to dinner. "I doubt that, come on."

"No," he tightened his hold on Itachi, "If we get up, if I open my eyes, that would mean that everything is over, and we'll have to return to other problems going on." Itachi smiled at Sasuke's childish reasoning. He pressed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead, before turning his head and whispering in the boy's ear.

"Get up, and after dinner, I promise you, we shall spend the night together,"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at Itachi, a suspicious look on his face. "No lies?"

"None," Itachi sincerely said, tracing one of his fingers over Sasuke's soft and addictive cheek. Fuck, all of Sasuke's flesh was soft and addictive; it only drove Itachi to want to touch more. Sasuke looked pleased with that, but at the same time he looked reluctant. Even if he agreed to it, all evening he was going to have to spend it away from Itachi.

Sasuke did not want to seem needy, but he missed Itachi terribly when he was away from him. It could not be normal, could it? Everyone needs their space, even if it is just apart in another room, as if Itachi will be.

Then why did he feel like his time with Itachi would be cut short and he was not going to see him anymore? Was he that scared to lose Itachi? Sasuke clenched his fists. "Okay, but no joking around, we will get to hang out tonight" Sasuke stated, and Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, we will."

Sasuke untangled himself from Itachi and sat up. "And you'll still cook my dinner."

Itachi made a face, "who else?" he asked. After all, everyone else was terrified of Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and stood up. There was something bothering him, but he could deal with it later when he and Itachi were together.

He watched as Itachi stood up as well, and the first thing Itachi did was pull on his robes and clothing, straightening them up. "Be nice." Itachi said to him in a firm tone before turning his back to him and going towards the door. He opened it in time to catch Suigetsu and Kisame kissing. Clearing his throat, the white haired male and the shark like man pulled apart.

Kisame's eyes widened, "You tricked me again!" he accused Suigetsu.

Suigetsu's eye twitched. "You wanted it as much as I did,"

"Lies." When Kisame saw Sasuke he pulled the boy from behind Itachi and started to gently push him towards the dining area. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to Suigetsu and smiled. At this Suigetsu arched an eyebrow and turned to look at Itachi.

"So, what did you guys do in there?"

Itachi started to follow behind Kisame and Sasuke as he said, "We had a very interesting talk,"

* * *

><p>Well, updated. Sorry to all that read and review, you guys are great! And well This chapter is not as long as I would like it to be, but it's something. I'll get to working on the next chapter right now that I have free time from all the editing and stuff I've been doing for school...even though I have a fancy graph to make by wednesday. I swear my teachers know i don't sleep much so they want to keep me busy ugh!<p>

Please read and review


	18. Chapter 18

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Eighteen **

"I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke stared at Lee for a moment, wondering what Lee was so sorry for, and then bypassed him to take his usual seat. The others looked shocked, even sweat dropped at Lee's sudden apology. Sasuke looked at everyone, wondering why they all seemed so nervous. He arched an eyebrow, but was only glad when Suigetsu decided to join them. His white haired friend grinned at him and then slyly said, "Had a good nap young prince?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "That would be none of your business."

"Right," Suigetsu drawled.

Everyone else turned to look at Suigetsu with minor glares. Suigetsu had volunteered himself to go check on Sasuke when they saw the prince's guard wondering around without anything to do. They had tried to interrogate Kisame about the whereabouts of the prince, but the man was not talking and he then chased after Suigetsu to do his job. But all of them were glad to see the prince back.

"I really am sorry," Lee, continued to apologize as he took his seat.

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "Sorry about what?"

"About what happened at the horse stables, I should have not allowed that to happen!" Lee looked completely sorry, but Sasuke still was not sure why.

"Okay…" Sasuke shrugged, "Apology accepted, I guess"

"Do you have any questions regarding what happened?" Gaara asked. Suigetsu felt like snorting. He bet Itachi had already answered any and every question that Sasuke could have. If he hadn't then anything unanswered would surely be answered by Itachi. However, the others didn't know that. After all, Itachi was just a servant and as far as they were concerned had no other connection to Sasuke. It was funny how they didn't even realize that their biggest challenge in making Sasuke fall in love with them was actually Itachi and not themselves.

"Huh." Sasuke said, and turned his eyes to Suigetsu when the man loudly coughed. Suigetsu discreetly jabbed his finger, and then placed his hand over his mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened briefly before he said, "Oh," He had not realized that spending time with Itachi and taking a nap with him would actually make him completely forget what had happened.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara asked.

"There has to be something wrong," Kiba commented, "After all, I bet they nearly made you go blind with what they were doing,"

"I rather not talk about it, nor remember it."

"Oh of course," everyone chorused. Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu as he made a sign as if saying they were all crazy. Sasuke sighed. They were crazy, all of them.

"What would you rather we talk about?" Kiba asked. Sasuke shrugged. He really didn't want to talk about anything.

"Guess we can all have a quiet dinner," Gaara said, making Sasuke feel grateful towards him. "It has been a long day,"

"Agreed," Sasuke said, and smiled slightly towards Gaara. This made the red head blush, but it made the others glare daggers in his direction for making the prince agree and smile at him. They were already wishing that they had been the ones to come up with that brilliant idea!

Suigetsu could have rolled his eyes at all of them for being so damned blind when it came to Sasuke's feelings. Because when Itachi entered the room, Sasuke's entire being came alive, his eyes lit up, and a true smile made its way to his lips. It was amazing how they didn't see it. How much they had been conditioned to not pay attention to a servant when he was in the room. All of them would bow their heads into their food and start eating, and a contest as to who could stay the quietest already starting.

But the game was on, and the mission to make one of these men leave was going to start. Suigetsu already had his perfect target, and that was Rock Lee. The man was not so bad, but he seemed to be the most open and honest. If things had gone correctly today, he was sure that Sasuke would have found something about him that he could use to change his mind.

Although tomorrow, either Inuzuka Kiba, or Hyuuga Neji were going to spend the day with Sasuke, and Sasuke spending time with Hyuuga concerned Suigetsu. After all, Neji was the oldest of them all, and therefore the most impatient.

* * *

><p>Ghost happily barked as he ran across the fields of cool grass. The moon was shining brightly, and there was the sound of metal clashing against metal. The small pup spun himself around, chasing his own tail, getting dizzy before sitting and allowing himself to calm down. With his tongue sticking out and heavily panting he looked on over the field, where he could see his masters both training with what looked to be sharp sticks. His tail wagged as he watched with excitement, not understanding what they were doing.<p>

Sasuke grunted, as Itachi slammed his sword straight down, and he nearly stumbled back at the force it placed on him as he held his sword diagonally and stopped his attack from slashing him. Sasuke swallowed hard, and since this was training, Itachi allowed him a beat. This allowed enough time for Sasuke to think of his next move in stopping Itachi. Something Itachi told him he was going to have to get faster at if he was to ever get into a real fight. There were not going to be any beats waiting for him to make a decision.

Cursing, he quickly thought. He couldn't allow himself to get open and he couldn't be too hasty so he had to remain in the defensive. Itachi pulled back then, and rearranged his attack as he tried to come in from a different angle. Sasuke managed to anticipate it quicker then he could before and brought his sword to his side, one handed and blocked the attack. It made the metal clash and echo down on his hand, making him nearly drop his sword.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at him, and Sasuke sighed, nodding his head, and once again Itachi changed the direction of his attack. Except this time Sasuke didn't block and he moved out of the way. Itachi made a motion and Sasuke understood that Itachi was about to give him multiple attacks at once. Sasuke took his beat to think about what he was going to do, and bit into his lower lip as he concentrated hard on the three consecutive attacks. This is how it was supposed to be, no breaks between each changed angle of attack. No time to think about anything else other than to block, block, block, and try to make his own attack.

Sasuke swung his sword to the side, dodging the third attack and made to strike at Itachi and was shocked to find that Itachi had anticipated it. Itachi's angle had been in another direction, far from Sasuke's attack where he had thought Itachi had left himself open, but it seemed like Itachi hadn't. In a matter of seconds, before he could even come an inch towards Itachi's face, his sword was there blocking his. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Itachi made another motion.

This one told him that Itachi knew he was scared to leave himself 'open'. That actually would be one of his biggest advantages if he knew how to move quickly enough. The way Itachi had angled the sword made Sasuke's stomach coil in slight fear. He watched Itachi as he motioned for him to keep a close eye on the positions of their crossed swords, before showing Sasuke how much of a fatal mistake he had done.

The young prince tensed, Itachi's cool blade was now across his throat and his sword had flown out of his hand, all the way across the field. Itachi motioned that he was giving him another beat, and a chance to correct it. Sasuke acted on instinct this time and moved back. The boy was already flexible, and Itachi watched a little in awe as Sasuke used that to his advantage on that one. The boy dropped back and flipped quickly three times back, and then quickly made to move to his left, a small knife in hand.

Itachi smirked, proudly at him and shifted to block Sasuke's low angle attack before it could stab into his leg. Back when they had started Itachi had to give Sasuke a lot more beats than he was now giving the boy. It seemed that Sasuke was getting into his zone, and being able to think even quicker. There were no second chances in real battles after all. Sasuke tried to kick him, but Itachi used his other hand to block it, and he twisted his body around.

He was about to pin the boy down, when Sasuke just used the twist in his body to roll away from him, and then climb back on his feet. This time he jumped and made to attack Itachi on the face. Itachi moved quickly out of the way, making Sasuke blink and stumble in shock that Itachi had moved away so fast. But he could feel it in his pulse and his adrenaline. Itachi had not gone far. And he managed to spin around and stop the attack that was going for his neck, blocking it with his knife, and pushing back on the pressure Itachi was giving him and turning his body into two more flips and going back.

He was finally where he needed to be. He had his sword in hand again, and his knife back into the side pocket of his leg. The smirk on Itachi's face made Sasuke feel like he had done something right, so he charged towards Itachi. At this Itachi moved slightly over, moved his hand, and pressed it to Sasuke's chest. The man moved his face, and said "Wrong move, Sasuke."

Sasuke pouted, knowing if it had been any other situation, the one he was attacking would have managed to punch him in the gut and send him flying back. "Damn," he said, and leaned against Itachi's hand, pressing his face to the side of Itachi's arm. Itachi looked down at Sasuke and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"You did well," he praised. "We got a lot farther than we have before. You don't even need as many beats as you used to need."

Sasuke grinned, "I do have a good teacher."

Itachi smirked at him, "that you do, but I'm afraid that we are going to have to work on your stamina. I could tell that you were starting to get exhausted." As soon as Itachi said this Sasuke let out a small groan. He knew that he was supposed to run more, and even perfect his flips. They usually took some out of him with the flipping and the landings. It was a good move, he had known had to do that since he was a small kid, but with Itachi now he could do up to five of them in a row, in many different forms- from managing to shrink into his body and doing quick ones, to doing ones with his whole body to travel longer distances.

Itachi had also trained him in different variations of kicks and forms. There was still a lot to learn, and a lot more to practice. After all, one moment of letting yourself slip and it could only make you be out of shape. At least that is what Itachi said. Sasuke had always been thin and light on his feet. The only difference was that he had no muscles of his own, but now he could say he was starting to develop some. They were small, but he could feel how they shaped his form, making it more defined. Not that there was much of a difference in Sasuke right now. The boy was still lean.

He would guess he would be more like Itachi, nothing but lean muscles. It was almost deceptive. Itachi could punch hard, and even crack a few skulls-or even walls Sasuke suspected if he wanted. When he had asked Itachi who had trained him Itachi had said he didn't want to say. But like most things that he didn't want to say Sasuke ended up forcing them out of him. It turns out that Itachi's father had started to train Itachi from the tender age of three.

"Can we do that tomorrow," Sasuke asked, looking at his sword and watching as the moon reflected off of it. "I kind of wanted to just spend time with you," the boy blushed.

"We are spending time together,"

Sasuke scoffed, "We're training Itachi, I rather not call that intimate time." the boy shrugged. "I did good didn't I?"

"I don't know," Itachi said, sounding slightly concerned. "There were many times that you slipped and could have been killed by me." He shifted his own sword and Sasuke pouted. He smacked his blade lightly against Itachi's.

"Like you seriously could ever kill me," the confidence in his tone was like a challenge to Itachi's ears. Before Sasuke could even comprehend what was happening, Itachi had moved his sword, knocking his own out of his hand, and then he was pushed down on the cold grassy floor. He gasped when Itachi's blade came down, very close to his throat, nearly touching it. He looked up, with wide eyes as Itachi stood over him, looking at him with an almost dark and deadly look. It made his heart flutter and then kick with anticipation as he looked up at Itachi with loving warm eyes. It was not the reaction that Itachi had been hoping for as he looked down at the boy.

The question kept coming back and back to him, why was it that Sasuke looked at him with so much _love_. Out of all other things that Sasuke could feel for him, why did it have to be love? "Why is it that you don't fear me in the slightest?" Itachi grounded out and Sasuke blinked at him in confusion. After a moment of silence Itachi had had enough of Sasuke being clueless. "Answer the damn question Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi and cutely pouted. "Why the hell would I be scared of you?" he retorted, "All you have ever made me feel was safe, why would I fear you!" he demanded.

"When have I ever made you feel safe?" Itachi questioned, looking so utterly confused by Sasuke's words.

The boy scoffed. "All the time," Sasuke closed his eyes, "every moment that I am with you, and the way you protect me." Sasuke opened his eyes, "No one has ever protected me the way you have, and no one has ever impressed me the way you have, or even made me feel like…I belong." Sasuke tilted his head to the side, and then sat up, his hands reaching for Itachi, "I love you,"

Itachi pulled his sword back and moved out of Sasuke's reach. "Delusional," he said, "For you to love me is completely insane. I didn't come here with the intentions of making you fall in love with me,"

Sasuke glowered at Itachi, "Yeah, I know you didn't, you never fail to tell me about how you don't want to get married, don't want kids, all you have ever wanted was to accomplish your own titles. I'm not stupid, and I am not deaf, but I have my own goals, and they had been for you to notice me and love me without me having to confess." Sasuke shook his head. "Too late now, I already have,"

Itachi tsked. "Why even bother,"

Sasuke ignored him. "It's stupid I know, everyone else that comes here has their own goals and intentions to make me fall in love with them. They are willing to give me anything I ask for, do anything I ask, yet…" Sasuke chuckled. "I ended up falling in love with the only one who came here not looking to have to do anything with me. I'm always so scared that you will leave and leave me all alone. I can't go back to living without you" Sasuke made a face. "Guess I should hate you for making me say such mushy stupid things."

"It that is what it takes, keep saying them and hate me" Itachi darkly muttered. He could tell his words hurt Sasuke and the boy looked about just ready to cry. If there was one thing Itachi never wanted to do was make Sasuke cry. As he threw his sword to the side and he dropped down to his knees to pull Sasuke close to his chest, he had to think that maybe Sasuke was not the only foolish one there. He was as well.

Out of every goal he had planned and everything he had wished to accomplish, loving anyone was never part of the plan. Yet here he was, tightly wound to Sasuke and unwilling to let the boy go, the more he spoke. The more Sasuke told him how he felt. Itachi felt selfish. Like a sponge sucking up every emotion that Sasuke had to give him, and not giving anything back in return.

The problem was that although Itachi had been taught many things, he had never had anyone to love. He had never been taught how to love. He had never learned what it was like to care for someone else. His parents weren't good role models. He swore his father was insane. His mother was always hurt and crying. Itachi didn't want that! Growing up in Sharigan back in the past had been the worst. Whores and blood, nothing but tear stains all over the place, hurt and crying, hurt and death love could never blossom from such a place.

And yet here he was trying to change it, opening his eyes to new things, with new feelings that he had never felt before in his life. It was like the gifts Sasuke was giving to him and, him alone and he wanted to cherish it all. But he had to learn, and know what he was doing before he could give his best to Sasuke.

Itachi just couldn't figure how he was supposed to do that, so he did what he could. He held Sasuke close to him, and allowed the boy to cry in his shoulder. He held Sasuke tightly, hoping to reassure him that he was not going anywhere. He could at least promise that much, even if something dare to wedge itself between them that he would always be there. Always come back to him and make things right to the best of his abilities.

Itachi pulled slightly away from Sasuke and leaned down, gently kissing him. "I'm sorry," he said and the he gasped. Sasuke's hands were suddenly gripping his shirt, his face, and pulling him for another kiss. This one was more demanding, a lot more passionate. Sasuke practically begged with it for Itachi to dominate him. Itachi didn't hesitate, pressing his lips harshly towards Sasuke, devouring his small mouth, and using his teeth and tongue to push inside of Sasuke's mouth and greedily tasting and taking all he wanted. Sasuke wasn't idle to it either, he enjoyed it, and even sucked and fought with Itachi's tongue taking what he wanted when Itachi led him into his mouth to explore.

Ghost, who had been lying on the grass trying to sleep by now, was startled out of his small snooze when he heard a soft sob and the sound of someone shaking. He immediately sat up and growled deep in his chest, as he across the field, and towards a few trees that separated the sight of his masters.

He halted when he saw a girl standing there, and he growled, threatening to bark at her when she looked down at him with wide eyes, tears on running down her face before she was running back towards the palace. Ghost made to sprint towards her, and allowed a few barks out of his mouth, before turning back, and going to check on his masters. Sasuke and Itachi were still in each other's arms, looking unaware of anything that had happened.

Sasuke let out a small whimper as Itachi pulled his mouth away from his and moaned when that mouth latched itself to the side of his throat. Sasuke threw his head back, allowing Itachi a lot more room. Itachi pulled Sasuke's robes slowly down, and exposed more of Sasuke's throat. Tugging at the shirt, he leaned down to Sasuke's now exposed collar bones and nipped and sucked on them, marking the boy as his.

Sasuke shifted, trying to bring himself closer to Itachi. Turning his head towards Itachi's neck, by his ear he panted lightly. "'Tachi, I'm getting hard." He whimpered, and Itachi pulled away slightly and moved up again to kiss Sasuke on the lips. His hands that had been around Sasuke's waist moved up over Sasuke's arms that were wrapped around Itachi's neck and he grasped Sasuke's hands.

"Then touch yourself," he whispered into the boy's throat and Sasuke blushed.

"Here?" Sasuke asked, as he looked down at himself. Itachi chuckled.

"It's late, and you should go to bed." Itachi said, "You can touch yourself when you take a shower,"

Sasuke pouted, "but,"

Itachi stood up, and helped Sasuke up. "Not yet, Sasuke, It's too soon for us."

Sasuke sighed, but gripped Itachi's shirt before he completely moved away, "If it was under any other circumstances, and I didn't have to be a prince with suitors, and all…would you have allowed yourself to touch me then?" Sasuke asked. Itachi quirked an eyebrow at the odd question Sasuke had asked him, but he knew what the boy wanted to know.

Itachi tugged at his hand, reaching down for his sword. "Sasuke, if we were both servants on the same level, I would have fucked your brains out the moment you told that you were so horribly inexperienced."

The slightly confused look on Sasuke's face was just too adorable, and Itachi reached for Sasuke's sword and finished picking up their things. Sasuke then pouted and followed behind Itachi, Ghost already running alongside them.

"I'm not horribly inexperienced!" he hissed.

"Hm," Itachi said, "somehow I am not convinced. How about you touch yourself tonight and get yourself off, and then tell me how it was in the morning" Itachi turned to look at Sasuke, and the boy had a determined look on his face.

"Okay."

Itachi truly had to keep himself from jumping the poor inexperienced boy right there and then. In a matter of minutes he had taken Sasuke to his room, Ghost running inside and making himself comfortable on the bed. The boy pulled him down for one final kiss, and said goodnight. Kisame who was supposed to be keeping guard was asleep, and once Sasuke was safely inside his room, Itachi kicked him on the side.

"Huh," the man sat up, almost looking shocked that he had fallen asleep. "Oh, ah, Itachi." He said, almost looking in awe as he saw him standing there.

"I've returned Sasuke," he said.

Kisame scoffed, "I so do hope you didn't touch him, anyone finding out that he might not be a virgin will really ruin him."

"I know better than to do that to Sasuke." Itachi said. He knew how brutal society could be. How Sasuke's value as a prince would drop just because he had been touched by someone else. Even now, the kisses that they shared held danger. Sasuke's little mouth was definitely not virgin anymore.

"You love him, don't you Itachi." Kisame lightly said as he stood up.

"Ah," Itachi said, his eyes warming up and then he turned to leave. Kisame scratched the back of his head as he watched him leave, and sighed. It was still a few more hours before morning, but he was tired. Before he had fallen asleep he had been thinking about Suigetsu and his mixed emotions for him. The fact that he was one of Sasuke's friends bugged him.

Sighing again, Kisame leaned against the door, for once actually feeling his age. "I'm too old for these kinds of games."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was leaning against the door, looking down at himself as he felt his cock twitch. It was hard as hell, and a little painful. He really wished Itachi would have done something about it instead of him himself having to experiment with it. Frowning down at himself, he locked his room door and headed into his bathroom. There he stripped himself down and gently gasped as he felt the cool air on his heated flesh.<p>

Turning on the water to a warm temperature Sasuke stepped in, and then slowly reached down to grip himself. He gasped at the sensation. Itachi was right, it did feel good. Closing his eyes, he thought about Itachi touching him instead and he started to awkwardly pump himself. He wasn't that sure about what he was doing, so he just tugged, pulled, and added pressure to what felt best.

Soon he fell down to his knees, still pumping himself as he moaned lightly and bucked into his own hand. His thin frame was shaking and Sasuke felt his heart beat speed up as he felt like he was about to explode. The pressure that was building in him was intense and Sasuke was a little scared of it at first, but if felt so_ good_. Before he knew it, he had exploded. Something white and sticky was released from his cock and he arched back as his frame shook and he finished releasing.

Feeling slightly exhausted but really, really good, he fell back, allowing the warm water to wash away the remainders of what he had been doing. Sasuke nearly pouted at himself as he could already imagine Itachi smirking at him and telling him an 'I told you so'. Although for now, he simply concentrated on managing to stand himself up again.

His legs were shaky and he wished Itachi was there to hold him. It might have felt good and all, but he still wanted Itachi there with him. He wanted his solid body holding him, his voice guiding him, and Sasuke cursed as his body seemed too long for a lot more. Gently cleaning himself with his soap and shampoo, Sasuke made a decision.

The next time that he came, Itachi was going to be there with him!

With that in mind, he finished his shower and pulled turned off the water. He had forgotten his towel so he stepped out, dripping wet to go get one. Soon he was in his room, a towel in hand, drying his raven locks, and his skin. He then reached for some underwear, and sweat pants. Lastly he pulled on a shirt and then headed to bed.

Before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed as soon as he came into his room.<p>

As much as he had wanted to touch Sasuke, he knew once again better than to allow himself from touching him. Sasuke was a prince and he was a servant. Even if he did have his tittles and was actually high class, society would not see it that way if anyone ever found out about his and Sasuke's relationship.

Above all things, he had to protect Sasuke.

Sasuke already seemed to be emotional, and even though at first he could look cold, he could act cold, Sasuke led with his emotions. What he felt was what dictated what he was going to do. In the end, Itachi could only assume that Sasuke's love for him had grown to the point that Sasuke could no longer keep it to himself and had to let him know.

To know that Sasuke had fears of him abandoning him almost topped everything else. Itachi would never abandon Sasuke. The thing was that he also couldn't do anything to stop anyone else from wanting to marry him. Itachi just couldn't make his own feelings known, as much as he wanted them to. Even Kisame knew what he was feeling for Sasuke before he himself could really comprehend it. Itachi knew that, that was the reason why Kisame even allowed them to be alone without following them. He trusted Sasuke to him.

But what was love?

Itachi didn't know if what he truly felt was that, an elusive feeling of love. He had never had a definition for love before, but the more he thought about love, his definition slowly shaped itself into Sasuke. That was all it was- Sasuke that was his love.

Then his father's voice would echo in his head. '_That is a weakness, to ever allow yourself to love. You don't need to know what love is, all you need to know is that it will hinder you in life, allowing you open to hurt by many if you ever allow it into your heart. Is that what you want boy? To have an exposed weakness for all to take advantage off_?'

'_Your priorities can't change to protect anyone but yourself,_'

'_If you never love, no one can ever hurt you.'_

_'To b flawless, is to never have a weakness, and love is the biggest weakness of them all...' _

Itachi nearly laughed as he thought about Sasuke's and his little training section. Sasuke feared leaving himself open during battle to trick his enemy, but his heart was so exposed. Itachi was always deceiving everyone around him that this time he found himself confused. He had not counted for anything like this to happen, but cupids arrow had found it's way to him.

Then there was what his mother had always said about love. '_An illusion that is what love is supposed to be. What everyone else makes you think is actually tender and warm, that is what they want you to believe. Love is nothing warm, it is hate, it is harsh, and it hurts. It's better to never feel it, never regret, better to never give it, better not to waste your time on it._'

Illusion or not, it seemed it had trapped Itachi. Whether he'd get hurt or not, he didn't know.

All he knew was that he couldn't leave Sasuke alone, ever.

He'd take him with him to the pits of hell, and anywhere, just to be with him. This is what he could understand.

No one else was allowed to have Sasuke in any shape or form. The boy had sealed his fate tonight. He belonged to him.

* * *

><p>Update! I couldn't help my self. when inspiration flows it flows, and here we are. Thank you to all who read and review...I hope what is being said in the chapters does not start to feel a bit repetitive...I can assure you though, that within two or so more chapters, this story is gonna take a wicked twist. XD I'm excited for that and hope to get your reactions in review form.<p>

See you guys next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Nineteen **

"_Niisan," _

_There was the sound of running, harsh panting, and soft sobbing. A part of him nearly wanted to run towards that voice and be held by the familiar person, but two strong hands held him in place. The arms around him moved from his shoulders and large calloused hands curved on the side of his face, holding it still. Making him look forward, and only forward, "Concentrate my son, ignore any other sound around you," the harsh voice of his father said._

"_Niisan, no don't make him do it!" _

_Wailing, falling, and then a dark chuckle, his eyes tried to shift and look to the corner, but all he could see there were his father's fingers, holding his face. He soon found himself looking forward again, staring at the hopeless eyes of his cousin. Uchiha Obito had never done anything bad in his life, but he had committed the biggest crime that there was in the Uchiha clan. His cousin had cried. His father always did say to hate anyone who dare even shed a tear. _

_His eyes were already burning from not blinking, and all he could do was stare at the pleading teary look of his cousin's face. The more he stare at it, the more he wanted it to just be gone. His eyes grew red, "Do what you were born to do son, kill. Any feelings you have towards him are a waste of time, kill them, and kill him." _

_His body was quicker than his mind, and before anyone could even comprehend what he had done, he had moved away from his father's grasp and had slit his cousin's throat. His father had been stunned, left in utter shock, but he was soon snapped out of it by his mother. "How could you niisan," she cried, "How could you let our son do something like this!" She tugged at his shirt, and fell to her knees. "Why, niisan, why," _

"_Why are you crying," his father hissed, his hand rising to strike his crying mother. "I detest tears" and he moved to slap her, but he was there. His father was shocked when he blocked his attack and twisted his arm back. His mother wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back. That was when his body gave up and he fell, with the shock of what he had done. _

"_I won't let you hurt mommy," he hissed. _

_His father laughed. "I still have so much to teach you, about priorities," _

Itachi slowly opened his eyes.

For a moment, it seemed that he had forgotten how to breathe in his sleep, and he breathed deeply before closing his eyes again. He then waited for his mind to catch up with his body as he thought back on his dream…well memory. Yeah, he might have been asleep, but he was aware that it was actually a memory. Itachi knew that memories and dreams were different. For one, a memory would be seen in your mind as if you were reliving it, you couldn't see your own face in a memory. You don't see anything beyond what you saw, otherwise it was just your mind picking moments and changing events of how things actually happened.

But Itachi's mind was developed differently when it came to dreams and memories. He could claim that he could vividly remember many events of his life. He remembered things he felt he had repressed.

He recalled times and events that he had wanted to forget as he left Sharigan. Yet, for some reason, they slowly seemed to be coming back to him and there was nothing he could do to stop them from returning. The cold clutching hate that had been planted in him was setting itself loose. The blood thirst that had not been sated in so long now mixed with something else that Itachi himself couldn't understand. Why was he remembering all of this?

Pressing a hand to his aching temple, Itachi lightly grunted and then pushed himself up into a sitting position. It had to do with Sasuke, he was sure about that. Itachi had been living a pretty numb and dull life before he came here and was tempted by the small little devil. Itachi could have almost laughed at how his new feelings were tied with his tainted feelings from the past. It was like mixing what he already knew with the new feelings that he was now feeling.

Sighing, he pulled his covers away from himself and decided to go take a shower. He needed to do laundry today before the day fully started and then he needed to make Sasuke breakfast. Unfortunately he knew that everything was going to be the same as it always was. Sasuke was going to come down for breakfast, and then he would have to choose one of his suitors to spend the day with.

Itachi secretly smirked to himself, his eyes flashing red as he thought about how he could crush their throats, and make them bleed. Itachi wasn't going to do anything of course, not unless they dared touch Sasuke.

Then he would take them to hell.

Speaking of hell, Itachi suddenly remembered something important.

* * *

><p>Kiba jumped.<p>

"It's my turn today!" he cheerfully said, making Neji who was about to stake claim on this day being his with the prince gap in disbelief. When was it going to be his turn? Damn it, but everyone kept getting in his way! For a moment he nearly relished in the fact that Sasuke looked unimpressed by Kiba, but the happy grin on the Inuzuka's face really didn't help matters with him. "What do you want to do prince?"

Sasuke shrugged and allowed the boisterous man to continue cheering at the fact that today he and Sasuke were going to spend time together. Before he stood up though, he gave Suigetsu a look at the man made an excuse to go to the bathroom or something. When the other's moved, he was going to have to decide on who to follow. Not that the other's were aware of what was going on.

Gaara smiled at Kiba, watching the excitement that danced in the man's eyes. Kiba was definitely an interesting man who seemed to talk before he even thought. It was amusing to watch him run after the prince much like a lost dog, eager to see what the boy wanted to do. "Not fair," Neji muttered to himself. His hand curled into a tight fist and the anger was evident in his pure white eyes.

Gaara frowned, and turned to look at the pessimistic man. Neji always seemed to be in a bad mood. Always muttering to himself and keeping a distance from the others. Gaara knew that Neji had lost his chance to be with Sasuke today, but there was always tomorrow. Even Lee didn't seem to be sulking, seeing as his day with Sasuke was practically over before it started. In fact, the bowled haired man seemed to be making plans about what he was going to do today for fun.

Feeling enlightened, Gaara decided to join Lee today in his activities and do something other than sit around drinking tea. The two decided to go to the village, and shop. "Do you want to come along, prince Neji?" Lee asked as he turned a friendly smile to the frowning man.

"No," the man said, and continued to sulk.

"If you are sure,"

"I said no!" the man snapped, slamming the palm of his hand on the wooded surface of the table.

Lee flinched away, and Gaara placed a gentle hand on his arm, briefly glaring at Neji for being so rude. "Let him be, he's obviously upset. Let's go." Lee turned to smile at the kind Prince Gaara, and the two of them headed out together. Lee was already exclaiming about what he wanted to buy as a present for Prince Sasuke, making Neji flinch.

Damn, he should have thought about that! Now it was too late to go after them and change his mind about going. It would hurt his ego. Instead he decided to go to his room and make plans about what he would do tomorrow with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Kisame groaned at the heat of the outside.<p>

However, he had to follow Sasuke, whom was being closely followed by Kiba. All three of them headed outside, with Ghost and Akamaru following behind them. Both dogs looked to be excited as they ran around the fresh and warm grass. Kisame on the other hand kept complaining about it being too hot to go outside, and begged Sasuke to go back inside. "The weather is just fine, Kisame." Sasuke told him making Kisame groan. Sasuke smirked when his ears picked up Kisame's grumble about how he sounded like Itachi.

"So, you want to learn to teach your dog, right?" Kiba asked. Sasuke nodded his head. The both of them paused in the middle of the field, with no shade around. Kisame wanted shade but he didn't dare leave Sasuke's side more than a foot away from him.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "also I was hoping to learn a little more about Ghost. Like about the food that I should feed him, and if he's going to need any kind of medical attentions."

"I have a pet shop just outside of here, you could always take him there and get him checked for any reason, he's going to soon need his shots, and we sell food there that he can eat." Kiba said. Sasuke nodded his head. That sounded simple enough. So far Itachi had been taking care of Ghost and he was not sure if Itachi even knew how to take care of a dog. Maybe Itachi did, but Sasuke wanted to know as well. He was asking Kiba because there were a few questions in his mind that he was sure Itachi wouldn't know the answer to.

"Who are his parents?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Oh, they are one of the younger dogs my Sister and I are currently raising. Ghost was born not so long ago, and has two other brothers, and three sisters." Kiba smiled, "His mom's name is Risa,"

"Could he ever visit them?" Sasuke asked. Kiba was surprised by that, but then full out grinned.

"Of course he can, he can go and see them any time that he wants to. Got that Ghost," The puppy simply sat beside Sasuke, looking at Kiba bored. Kiba arched an eyebrow at it. Usually puppies wagged their tails and barked in response to when they were referred to. This puppy almost didn't even seem to want to acknowledge him.

Sasuke on the other hand bounced the small yellow tennis ball in his hands, and looked down at Ghost. "Come on Ghost, let's play fetch." The puppy perked up then, his ears going up and his tail wagging wildly.

Well, that was unexpected.

Kiba watched as Sasuke threw the ball. He was amazed at the strength the young prince had as the ball zoomed past him, and onto a far distance. Ghost happily chased after it. "That was an amazing throw," Kiba breathed. Sasuke hummed, thinking that it was not his best throw ever. The two of them watched as Ghost searched for where the ball had landed, and once he found it, grabbed it with its mouth. It seemed to run towards them, when he suddenly made a turn and started to run in circles not once letting go of the ball until he tripped up and it rolled out of his mouth.

The small pup jumped up and pounced on it again, this time chewing into it.

"You're supposed to bring it back!" Sasuke called out to the pup that only perked up his ears and turned to look at him before returning his attention back to his fun ball. Sasuke sighed, and ran towards the small pup.

"Be careful prince, you don't want to fall!" Kiba called with slight concern. Sasuke decided to ignore him as he went towards the puppy. Ghost perked up and when he noticed Sasuke coming towards him, grabbed the ball, and began to run with it in his mouth again. Sasuke cursed as he sped up, and eventually caught the elusive puppy around his body.

It dropped the ball, wagging its tail as he looked up at Sasuke happily. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Let's try that again." Once Sasuke had the ball again, he set the puppy down. Ghost looked up at him expectedly and even moved with Sasuke when the boy did so. It would seem that all the pup wanted was the ball.

Sasuke threw it again, only to have similar results. Kiba laughed, and then ran towards Sasuke. "You're going all wrong about this; you are going to have to teach him how to fetch!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Isn't that what I'm doing?"

"No," Kiba said, "You are throwing a ball, but you are not showing him what he is supposed to do!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "You want me to fetch the ball so Ghost can have an example as to what I want him to accomplish?"

Kiba stared at Sasuke in slight awe, and then nodded, "Basically, yes, that's what you have to do."

"That's stupid," Sasuke hissed. Kiba shrugged at him. Sasuke looked Kiba up and down and then said, "Why don't I throw the ball and _you_ fetch so Ghost can have an example and learn" This caused Kiba's eyes to widened.

Well, it was not wise to allow such a beautiful boy to get dirty, so why not. Kiba puffed out his chest, and grinned. "It would be my honor to help you teach your dog how to fetch!" the man eagerly exclaimed and Sasuke had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at him. He once again walked over to Ghost who was enthusiastically chewing the ball, and snatched it right out of his mouth. The puppy growled and rolled onto his stomach, displeased that his toy had been taken away.

Confused, he watched as his master bounced the ball in his hand and walked over to Kiba. Kiba looked at Sasuke. The young prince showed him the ball, and then he threw it. Ghost made to move for it, and was shocked when Kiba had as well. Kiba ran fast on all fours, faster than the pup and caught the ball between his teeth. Sasuke's eyes widened in utter shock and Ghost whined displeased that Kiba caught his ball.

Sasuke made a face when Kiba came back towards him, the ball still in his mouth. It was almost as if the man was waiting for him to grab the ball away from him. To Sasuke it was one thing to snatch it out of a small puppy's mouth, compared to snatching it away from a grown man's mouth. Kiba noted that Sasuke was not going to get the ball, so he removed it himself and tried to hand it over. "Eww, you keep it." Sasuke childishly said.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "come on, take it and throw it again."

"I rather not," Sasuke crossed his arms and defiantly looked away.

Kiba started to complain about how unfair Sasuke was being. "I thought you said you wanted me to help you teach your pup."

"I didn't realize that would mean that you would disgustingly catch it with your mouth when you have two capable hands!" Sasuke retorted. Kiba stood on both his feet and towered over Sasuke.

"What's wrong with catching it with my mouth?"

"You gave the ball germs."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Sasuke snapped, "Disgusting human germs,"

"Huh! Human? You don't think you are human!"

"I'm better than a human," Sasuke smirked, "I'm way above human,"

"You are not!" Kiba said, "I think people dubbing you the devil has made it all go to your head. Crazy, it's in your head crazy!"

Sasuke huffed, "At least I'm not normal and boring, you normal dog boy"

Kisame watched in disbelief as Sasuke and Kiba started an argument about being crazy and how that was better than being normal. He would have stepped in and stopped their arguing, if Itachi's sudden presence beside him had not made him tense.

Glancing beside him, Kisame felt his heart clench painfully as he saw Itachi standing there, looking gorgeous in his regular clothing. There was nothing different in his usual appearance, Kisame was sure, but there was something unusually sinister about his eyes. It made his blood run cold as well as it made him want to get down on his knees and do anything Itachi demanded. It was probably a fear that gripped his heart, but it was laced with loyalty and respect that Kisame had never found himself having before.

Itachi looked over at Kisame when the man started to shake and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kisame gulped and dropped down on his knees. As If hearing Itachi's voice was the trigger that he needed to make his knees buckle and for the need to serve Itachi sprung like a burning fire in his chest.

"I'll do anything you say!" Kisame loudly cried.

Itachi took a step back, and away from Kisame. He had wanted to speak to the man without drawing Sasuke's attention, but so much for that. The moment Kisame screamed, Sasuke and Kiba ceased their arguing and turned to look towards them.

Sasuke and Ghost immediately moved towards Itachi, Sasuke barely keeping himself from latching himself on Itachi and Ghost was already at Itachi's leg scratching enthusiastically. The puppy whimpered, wagging his tail, begging to be picked up by Itachi.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, wanting so badly to be able to tackle him and hug him. The only thing that kept him back was the fact that Itachi had given him a strict look, and Kiba was still around.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the man he knew to be Sasuke's servant. He shrunk back when Itachi's sharp eyes turned from Sasuke, towards him. He nearly submitted and dropped to the floor belly up for the man. Before that happened Itachi turned back to Kisame. "Get up, Kisame," he lightly kicked the man on the side, "I just needed to tell you something."

At this point Ghost had started to whimper and bark since he was being ignored. The puppy growled deep in the back of his throat in desperation. Sasuke reached down and grabbed the insistent puppy and it immediately turned to try and lick Sasuke's face.

Kiba hung back, watching closely, but at the same time fearfully. Itachi's stare had been so powerful. For a servant to have such a stare, it left Kiba wondering.

Itachi reached his hand out to the puppy's head and lightly scratched the top of its head with his fingers. Ghost leaned into his touch, feeling pure pleasure from the scratching fingers before they were gone. He looked around, searching for those fingers, only to see that they had moved to Sasuke's cheek to lightly stroke the soft flesh there. Ghost moved forward, his small mouth wrapping around Itachi's fingers and lightly digging his teeth into them, in a way to pull Itachi's hand back to him. Sasuke scowled at the small puppy.

"What did you need Itachi?" Kisame asked, now that he had stood himself up. His head was still slightly bowed.

"I'm heading out." Itachi said, and motioned for the gates. "I'll be back by dinner time." Itachi gave him a look that said that if any harm was to come to Sasuke it'll also be his throat, along with the one who had dared touch Sasuke. Kisame gulped and nodded his head. Itachi then moved to leave, but Sasuke's hand had reached out and his fingers were now tightly wound around the material of his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, looking extremely worried. Kisame could already see the reluctance in Sasuke to let Itachi go anywhere without him.

Itachi turned towards Sasuke, and removed his hand. "I'll be back. Be good," and then he turned to leave again, this time faster so Sasuke wouldn't catch him. Although anxiety and desperation filled Sasuke, and he nearly sprinted towards Itachi. Kisame reached out for Sasuke and caught the young prince's robes, holding him back.

"Kiba still needs to be entertained," the man reminded Sasuke. The young prince stomped his foot down on Kisame's making the man scream in pain and let him go. Sasuke scoffed and turned to look at Kiba. The man was looking stunned, but at the same time confused to everything that had happened.

"Itachi's _my_ servant." Sasuke mumbled possessively under his breath.

"It would seem so, if I do recall him." Kiba said, "But boy does he have a mean look, did you mention that he was also your teacher?"

Sasuke nodded, "Uh, but not as of late. My uncle decided it would be fun to alter my lessons, especially when I was being rude to everyone. My uncle has been in charge of my teachings for the past few days"

"Parental figures can be strict." Kiba said.

Sasuke nodded, although he wanted to so badly go in search of Itachi. He didn't know why, but knowing that Itachi was not going to be anywhere near him made him feel so utterly unprotected. Although, deep within him he knew Itachi would never leave him vulnerable, he still had a scary feeling that Itachi would vanish and leave him.

Sasuke had never thought he had such a feeling. Before it had only been anger and resentment to being turned down by his father, his brother, and his mother suddenly dying. Through this, Suigetsu had been his friend, but even then they had to part ways. Suigetsu lived in sound and Sasuke was now living with his uncle. Although, his friendship with Suigetsu seemed to had withstand that distance and Sasuke wouldn't allow no one to sever it.

He had thought he was strong, and that nothing would ever be able to hurt him. Naruto mentioning that he was marrying Kyuubi and eventually leaving had upset him, and in the end Sasuke had ended up getting sick. Sick with thoughts about how alone he was going to be in the huge palace, and having to abide with the rules. Sick with the worry about not knowing where he was going to end up after he turned seventeen and he eventually started to get courted. He tried to play it off as nothing, but then there was Itachi and the more time he spent with him the easier it was. Itachi made everything better.

He managed to watch Naruto leave and know that someday he was going to see his cousin again. He just had not realized how much he had attached himself to Itachi, and how much he now relied on him. With Itachi in his life, everything just seemed to make sense. Even Suigetsu was now here! What more could he ask for? Itachi somehow made things perfect.

If Itachi ever decided to leave him, Sasuke didn't think that he would be able to reconnect with anyone anymore. After all, there was a reason why he didn't have any other friends other than his cousin and Suigetsu. There was a reason why he was always a brat around other people. Why he was always looking for ways to hurt them before they hurt him-like Iruka had slapped him without warning. Everyone always wanted something from him. Sasuke had had enough of that.

Itachi was the only one he trusted completely. And as hard as it was, he believed Itachi would return. He was sure of it.

"Prince, do you still want me to help you teach Ghost to fetch?"

Sasuke startled out of his thoughts and looked at Kiba. If Kiba wasn't one of his suitors, maybe in other circumstances, they could have been friends. "No, I'm bored, let's do something else." Ghost who was still in Sasuke's arms was now trying his best not to fall sleep. He might be a hyper pup, but even he had his limits when it came to exhorting energy.

"Uh, sure," Kiba said, "what do you want to do?"

After thinking for a while, Sasuke had a good idea. "How about some finger painting"

Kiba managed to look completely devastated by the suggestion.

* * *

><p>Itachi, much like the first time had managed to find his way out of the palace. The guards had been quicker than the first time to allow him to go out. Not that it mattered to Itachi; he had some business to do. While walking he looked at his surroundings, and paused by a small jewelry shop. He had seen this shop when he and Sasuke had first gone out into the village together.<p>

The jewelry was warm, inviting even. It was nothing but diamonds, crested with gold and even crystal chunks. The glittering jewelry seemed to glow, glazed, and sparkling. Not that kind of jewelry Itachi would ever use in his courting of Sasuke. That jewelry was all wrong. Movement beyond the display window outside caught Itachi's eye and he glanced inside. He noted that Gaara and Lee where in there, looking at the jewelry.

Allowing his eyes to bleed into their red color, Itachi was able to see what they were trying to get. Lee was looking at a gorgeous bracelet with canopy twists, white gold twined with sparkling twenty four carat gold, and a snap on end. Gaara on the other hand seemed to be looking at something more elaborate a necklace with a chiseled design and tightly twisted. A ruby heart pendant hung from it. Itachi scowled. It seemed that these two were already moving onto their next tactics to try and impress Sasuke.

If not, then they had other intentions in mind. After all, Lee seemed to want Gaara's opinion a lot more, and Gaara didn't seem to like at what he was looking at. Whatever they were doing, Itachi couldn't really bring himself to care.

He moved away from the window and went on his way. Before long he arrived at the post office, and removed something from within his coat. It was a simple and plain letter. Itachi got onto one of the stands and filled out the proper address and even decided to get it certified to make sure it reached the hands of the individual whose name he wrote and no one else.

He then paid for it all, with money that he had secretly been carrying with him when he first came, amongst other things. Itachi wasn't penniless, and he had invested his well earned money well. And now more than ever, he was going to need to need his money and his secret vault.

But for now, he couldn't do much until he got a response.

* * *

><p>Gaara, Lee, Neji, and Suigetsu stared at Kiba with blatant shock when the man made an appearance at the dinner table, with his face painted to make him look like a dog. Kisame suffered an equal fate; he had a large blue star on his face. Sasuke on the other hand had several smudges of colorful paint all on his cheeks and hands, but nothing more.<p>

"Did the two of you get into a fight with a rainbow?" Lee innocently asked.

"No," Kiba grumbled. "But damn if this paint will come off, it won't."

"Then it's good that I decided on the un-washable finger paint." Sasuke proudly stated, relishing in the irritated tone that Kiba had.

Kisame and Kiba both sighed in exasperation. "Sasuke, for the last time, that was not finger paint. That was regular house paint."

"So what, it's still paint," Sasuke retorted. Suigetsu ended up laughing, unable to contain it. Sasuke could always count on Suigetsu to agree to him as well as always be amused by what he did.

"Something tells me that was actually going to be used to prank someone else," Kisame got a mischievous look on his face and a glint in his eyes. "Wonder how long you have been hiding it!" Sasuke looked over his shoulder to Kisame, and then shook his head. The man always seemed to enjoy his little 'pranks' way too much, much like Suigetsu.

Then the doors opened, and the servant girls all came in, each one of them to serve the other males. None of them dared get near Sasuke, although the raven haired prince was busy glaring daggers at Erin whom seemed to be glaring right back at him. Sasuke really felt like he needed to teach her, her place. Of course, all murderous thoughts left him when Itachi came in as well and set his food in front of him.

A burger and fries.

Sasuke look up at Itachi and pouted. Itachi had not cooked this! It wasn't worthy of being eaten by him.

Noticing the displeased look on Sasuke's face, Itachi shrugged and said, "It has tomatoes," and left. Sasuke blinked, and then looked at the burger again. He removed the bun and he looked at it in awe.

Well, what do you know, burgers really did have tomato.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go earlier today," Sasuke demanded the moment that everyone else had decided to go to bed.<p>

Sasuke had made a turn at his door, startling Kisame, and the man had to follow the briskly moving raven to the servant's area. There was no doubt in Kisame's mind who Sasuke wanted to see so desperately. And that is where they had ended up, in Itachi's room, where Itachi seemed to have been changing into his night clothes, already pulling on his shirt.

Itachi frowned at Sasuke, "You could knock first," he sternly said as he moved past Sasuke. Sasuke pouted and followed Itachi to his bed. Itachi sat down and before he knew it gasped when Sasuke had moved on him and straddled his lap. Itachi was about to push him off, but the fact that Sasuke tucked his head under his chin and curled his fingers into his shirt made him pause in his actions and he allowed the boy to take comfort in him. "I was only gone for an hour," Itachi commented, "I wasn't going to go far, or forever."

"I still missed you," Sasuke childishly said. He knew Itachi hadn't been gone long. Itachi had only been gone about an hour. At that time he had been painting Kiba's face with the paint that he knew Kakashi kept stashed away from when the palace needed a new coating. Kiba had been squirming in his chair, feeling displeased, but at the same time fully guilt into doing this for Sasuke.

Of course, the moment that Itachi had walked in, Sasuke had nearly dropped the paint bucket full of white paint and managed to dump about half of it over Kiba's lap. Sasuke had wanted to paint Itachi's face next, but the man ended up pocking Sasuke on the forehead and making his escape. One that Kisame could not make and ended up being Sasuke's next subject of paint. When Ghost woke up, he demanded food and Sasuke had gone off to have him be fed.

Although everyone else knows that it was just another excuse for him to go and see Itachi.

Other than that, Kiba had rushed to the bathroom in hopes to remove the paint before it settled on his skin. What he failed to notice until that point was that it was quick drying paint and none of it would come off. At least Sasuke was the only one pleased with his artwork. "I'm surprised an hour was enough time to miss me," Itachi mumbled against the soft flesh of Sasuke's neck. The boy smelled so tempting.

Kisame cleared his throat. "Um," he said and froze when Itachi sharply looked up.

Itachi's eyes were glowing red, and possessively. "You're dismissed," Itachi said, and Kisame stumbled back, nearly tripping, before he ran out of the room. The look on Itachi's face, his eyes, the tone of his voice, everything, was terrifying. Kisame felt his blood run cold as he sunk in front of the door, clutching his fast beating heart.

"Itachi," Sasuke mumbled against Itachi's throat, making Itachi's eyes return back to normal as he looked down at Sasuke. "I want to sleep in here with you tonight." and from his tone, Itachi could tell that Sasuke wasn't going to take no for an answer. Typical of him, but something Itachi was quickly learning that he would always end up giving in to.

He pushed Sasuke on the bed, making him land on his side and he lay beside Sasuke, facing him. "I have something to show you," Itachi said. Sasuke looked at him curiously. Itachi then reached under his pillow and brought out something. Sasuke wasn't sure what it was until he felt the cool sterling silver pressed into his hand.

Sasuke looked at it closely, noting that it was a thick twisted crossed chain with hook and Caribbean at the ends. "Itachi…this is…"

"Yeah," Itachi said, his eyes locked on the chain in Sasuke's hands. "That proves my high class status, as well as the family I come from. Plainly, it's an important part of me."

"You've had it with you all this time?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded. Unfortunately that chain was something he couldn't give up. It was his the moment he was conceived and given to him the moment he was born. He'd had to hide it in his journey, but it was always something he would always keep with him. Sasuke handed it back. "Sasuke, if I'm going to court you, then it's going to be under certain standards." Itachi said, curling his fingers around his chain, tightly holding it, and then reopened his hand to show Sasuke a palm sized, thick sterling silvered obsidian jeweled skull. Shifting it, its dark hallowed eyes caught light enough to shine enough to show it had hidden jewels encrusted inside. Sasuke managed to catch a glimpse of ruby, emerald. And diamond.

Sasuke blinked curiously, not daring to touch it. "What is it?" he asked.

"My first gift to you," Itachi said, "My very own charm, now yours." Itachi pressed the skull charm into Sasuke's hand and leaned in to kiss the boy. Sasuke was a little take aback by the dark jewelry Itachi had given him as it weighed heavily in his hand, but the moment Itachi kissed him he melted into the kiss. Itachi pulled slightly away, leaving his forehead pressed to Sasuke's, making sure his eyes were locked with Sasuke's he said, "Did you know, most jewelry is truly worn for a reason, for their powers that even now remain a mystery to many. After all, their beauty, durability, and dearth are what most people seek of them. But if you value them correctly, they can be your best asset." Itachi closed his eyes.

Sasuke nodded his head.

Even now, neither of them could say when they had fallen asleep. Only that they were tired, and before long both of them were curled into each other, fast asleep and in a dreamless state.

The skull charm that was being tightly held in Sasuke's hand glittered, a red vibrant light circling over both of them, before setting down again-normal.

* * *

><p>Oooh...A few more chapters and I'm afraid this story might hurt a little...We'll have to wait and see. Even I'm having my doubts about the chapters that follow, but I shall do my best!<p>

I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this! Your reviews have all motivated me to write! now, even something I keep asking myself...are SAsuke and Itachi more than human? idk...Well, see you guys next chapter!

Plz review


	20. Chapter 20

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Twenty **

Sasuke smirked triumphantly when he found his hoop and loop leather necklace. Gently, he pulled it out of his stash. Sasuke didn't keep many things that could be consider jewels, or of much value, but that was because he didn't have much to begin with. When his mother had been disowned by her husband, the king of Sound, she had left with only minimal things. Things like Jewels, and money, that his mother had stolen from the Sound palace so they would have money as they traveled to back to Konoha, where they had been accepted. Now the few pieces of jewelry that they had not sold were still in Sasuke's procession.

This hoop and loop leather necklace was one of the least valued, but its value was not something that Sasuke had in mind. Reaching into his pants pocket, Sasuke pulled out the charmed necklace that Itachi had gifted him last night. Feeling the cool sterling silver on the tips of his fingers he knew that this was the perfect necklace that would accommodate the charm that Itachi had given him. As he slipped the charm onto his necklace, Sasuke stared at it adoringly. He already cherished the skull charm more than he had any other item that he possessed, and all for the simple fact that it had been Itachi the one who gave him this one. Somehow the thought that Itachi had given him something made him feel crazy with delight.

At first the skull design of the jewelry had confused him. Usually when one gave jewels to the one they were courting, jewelry meant life and new beginnings. But what Itachi had said the night before came back to him and he wondered if perhaps Itachi was trying to say a lot more with it.

Well, whatever. Itachi had given it to him and that was all that mattered.

Sasuke pulled the necklace around his neck and clipped it together. He walked over to his mirror and watched, riveted as the skull charm settled its comforting weight against the skin in between his collarbones. The black leather of his necklace contrasting beautifully against it, and against his pale skin-he couldn't help but to love it. For a moment, he stared at his collar bones, remembering the way Itachi had sucked at his skin and pushed his fingers against the slightly bruised skin. It didn't hurt like it was bruised, but he was sure that Itachi had been the one to place those marks on him.

Smiling, he finally pulled on a black sleeveless shirt, one with a normal looped collar around his neck that hid his necklace. He loved it, wanted to show it off, but he couldn't risk anyone asking where he got it from- Especially not his uncle. Sasuke wouldn't want to lie about getting it from Itachi. In fact he would proudly say it. He then pulled on one of the black long sleeved shirts that he had taken from Itachi that morning and pulled it on. It still smelled so much of Itachi. He then pulled on some black jeans that fit tightly around his narrow hips, but loosely around his legs.

Looking for his shoes, Sasuke frowned as he wondered if he had left them in Itachi's room. No, he had brought them with him. Bending down to look under the bed, Sasuke searched for his shoes and then his eyes caught sight of the medium sized black box that he had forgotten all about. Pulling it out, he stared at it for a while, before pulling the lid open. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw a small thin chained silver necklace in there, and a ruby silver banned ring. Under the two pieces of jewelry there was a small dark covered journal and a whole bunch of other papers.

Sasuke was about to reach for the small journal when a sudden knock at his door reminded him that he had to go down for breakfast as well as it was time to entertain another of his suitors.

Scowling, he closed and then tossed the box on his bed and quickly searched for his shoes. When he found them, he pulled them on and also pulled on his black fingerless gloves and tied the golden ends together. Finally, he pulled on a white robe that he had not worn in some time and the black jewel crest that gave away his title as a prince. Sasuke looked himself over on the mirror, and then reached around his collar, lowly pulling at his neck collar so he could see the charm that Itachi had given him again.

Another persistent set of knocks on the door had him sighing and hiding his necklace before going to the door and opening it. Kisame was there, giving him a disapproving look.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing," He said as he walked out of his room, closing his door. He decided to just head straight to the kitchen and let Kisame fume all he wanted. The man was just unhappy that Sasuke had spent the whole night in Itachi's room last night. The man had been so frantic that he had woken Sasuke and Itachi up at six in the morning, and had forced Sasuke to go back to his own room. Where Sasuke could no longer sleep because he was lacking Itachi's warmth and just decided it was time to get up. That meant showering and getting dressed. Now it was seven a clock and Sasuke could already tell that the others were getting up, showering, and getting dressed.

Sasuke could care less about that, after all today promised to be a fine warm day, with the sun brightly shinning high in the sky. It would be even better if he didn't have to spend it with someone he didn't want to. If only he could spend it with Itachi…"You seem to be in a good mood this morning," Kisame snidely said as they reached the kitchen and Sasuke walked to the table and sat down on his usual seat.

"It's a good morning is it not?" Sasuke asked, and tilted his head curiously, "Is Suigetsu still in bed?"

Kisame scoffed, "I wouldn't know," but he suspiciously narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" the young prince reached up to touch his face, his fingers tracing over the soft flawless skin of his cheek. Kisame deeply scowled.

"No, nothing, I just fear there might be something else on you that_ shouldn't_ be." Kisame, of course was referring to hickies, not that he knew if Sasuke had any, but Sasuke thought he meant the necklace. After all, what else what else could be on him?

"That would be none of your business."

"Damn," Kisame hissed, and then he screamed, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HADN'T TOUCHED HIM!" At that, Itachi came out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Sasuke was happy when Itachi placed the plate in front of him and dug in.

"I haven't _touched_ him." Itachi hissed.

"That's right," Sasuke agreed as he had swallowed the food in his mouth. "Itachi refuses to, or at least he said not yet. I want milk." Sasuke finished by looking up at Itachi. Itachi nodded and moved to go get it.

Kisame pulled at his hair, "THEN EXPLAIN WHY THE KID WOULD SAY IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS!"

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, "It's too early for you to be screaming." Itachi returned and walked over to Sasuke, placing a cool tall glass of milk before him. Sasuke reached for it and took a drink from it, before saying, "Thank you 'tachi," and resumed to eat his pancakes.

"Maybe because it really is none of your business," Itachi said, remembering what he had done about a night or so ago. It really was none of Kisame's business. Sasuke's skin was just too tempting not to _taste_. And as far as he knew, tasting was far different from touching, "Besides, Sasuke it's too inexperienced, the poor boy doesn't even know what a hickey is."

Sasuke threw a piece of pancake at Itachi, who turned to glare at him as he pealed the sticky treat from his cheek and ate it. "I'm not damned inexperience, and who the hell comes up with words such as hickey, that sounds questionable."

Kisame sweat dropped.

Itachi sighed, "Point proven, don't you think?"

Reluctant, Kisame nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Besides, Sasuke looked pretty much the same. There weren't any marks on him either. He could only hope that Sasuke was still a virgin. And yet, when Sasuke glanced up at him and his eyes still had that innocent shine to them, he just knew the boy was still a virgin.

"I'll see you both later," Itachi said as he turned and left. Sasuke had watched Itachi go all the way, with a longing look in his eyes. It was almost sad to watch Sasuke want to be with Itachi, and Kisame would have had more sympathy if Sasuke had not spent all night with Itachi.

He just couldn't seem to understand why Sasuke would still _yearn _to be around Itachi. Wasn't the fact that they had slept in the same room last night enough? Kisame could still feel that cold chill from last night when Itachi's eyes had looked so murderous and dangerous. A fear that he didn't want to acknowledge suddenly gripped him.

The door to the dining area opened, and he jumped before turning around to see it was Suigetsu.

The man looked to be fresh out of the shower, dressed in royal purple robes. A lighter purpled for his under shirt, and what looked to be eccentric dark blue pants. He looked so beautiful, especially when those lilac eyes turned towards him. Kisame could feel himself hardening in his pants. Wait no; he shouldn't be feeling anything for him. Frowning, he said "I'm going to go get breakfast; you can keep an eye on the prince, can't you?"

Suigetsu nodded his head and sat down, otherwise refusing to talk to Kisame. "Good morning Sasuke,"

"Morning," Sasuke said, and waited for Kisame to leave before turning a more eager expression towards his friend. "Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"Or something," Suigetsu said as he sighed, "The damn bastard thinks I'm just using him and that you are ordering me to sleep with him,"

Sasuke scoffed, "I may be a bastard, but I'm not that much of one to make you sleep with him. You can do better than him." Sasuke took a sip from his milk. Suigetsu sighed again and shrugged with little care.

"Guess it's true, the heart can't help whom it falls for, and that's why it ends up getting hurt." Suigetsu mumbled and Sasuke had to agree with that. After all, what were the odds of the millions of other people that they came across from, these two would stick out. For Suigetsu it was Kisame, and for Sasuke it was Itachi.

"You'll figure it out with Kisame," Sasuke said, "Kisame can't be that much of a stupid head not to realize that you actually do love him."

"Un," Suigetsu nodded. He did still have hope. Kisame just had to also love him! And he was sure Kisame already felt something for him. But for now, he wasn't sure what to do or how to even approach when he knew Kisame would just end up running away and blocking him. "Oh, and I know this is only the second week of your courting, but I think I found a weakness in Lee."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Lee was actually one of the ones he liked. His motor mouth and talk of youth was annoying, but God, did it save him from having to listen to any mushy promises from that Hyuuga. If anyone needed to shut up and go it was that Hyuuga. "What weakness did you find?"

"Well," Suigetsu said as he evilly twinned his fingers together, "Lee and Gaara went out yesterday and I followed them for a short while. It was boring, and they were looking for jewelry so I decided to go get some ice-cream, anyways, when I came back they were done and they were walking out. A girl with pink hair skipped over to them, and she greeted Lee with a warm hug and everything. He seemed to like her, and well…" Suigetsu shrugged. "Let's just say that the girl joined him and Gaara, but Gaara looked kind of like the third wheel in the middle of a date."

"Well, it looks like Lee might have other interests." Sasuke smirked.

"And I would have doubted it," Sui4getsu said, "If Lee had not then walked along with Gaara and said that she had turned him down the first time he asked her out. That the reason he was here trying to court you wasn't for love, but more prestige."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "what kind of prestige can he get from me?"

"The prestige of getting turned down by price Sasuke."

"Really," Sasuke said and shook his head. "Well, can you play match maker?"

"Tsk, tsk. Better than that my dear friend," Suigetsu said, a wink in his eye. Sasuke looked at him with a widely curious face, knowing that his friend already had a plan in motion.

"How long,"

"I wouldn't know,"

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because," Suigetsu gave him a stern look, "Lee is dense,"

"I see,"

The two then became silent as a few servant girls entered the dining room and began to place food around the table. Suigetsu managed to snatch himself some food from different plates and began to eat. They would have continued talking when the servant girls left, but Gaara decided to join them .

"Good morning," the red head politely greeted.

"Morning," both Suigetsu and Sasuke mumbled around their food. Gaara sat down and looked at the food before preparing himself to eat it. A minute later, Lee bounced in full of energy singing a good morning to everyone and was then joined by Kiba who complained about his ears nearly popping. Suigetsu then gave Sasuke a signal and the raven hair looked from Kiba to Gaara with slight interest before quirking an eyebrow to his friend.

"Matchmaker," Suigetsu mouthed.

Sasuke smirked.

The last one to show themselves that morning as the group had settled into a light chat, and Lee's strange proclamations, was Neji. Neji, unlike the others, looked overdressed. There were shinny jewels on his fingers, over five necklaces on his neck, and bracelets all the way up to his wrists. It was almost like he was a walking display for them. Other than that he had on a tan button up shirt, a darker tan for his pants, and his robes were a gray colored, swirled with tan. On his feet he had expensive brown loafers that looked way too shiny.

As he sat down, his attention went instantly to Sasuke who just finishing up his food and he rudely took hold of his hands. Seeing as Kisame was not there, Neji decided it was his chance to be bold with the young raven haired prince, "Prince Sasuke, today I shall court you, and I want it to be the best."

"Okay," Sasuke scowled, and snatched his hand back. He turned to Suigetsu and looked at him with a minor glare. Sasuke didn't like Neji and the way the man seemed to take liberties like grabbing his hands.

Neji on the other hand was pleased; he was finally going to get his well deserved time with Sasuke. There were a lot of things he had planned for today. He could already see all things going his way. Like sitting next to Sasuke, but as he looked at how everyone else was seated, he had come to the table way too late to do that.

To Sasuke's left was Gaara, and to his right was Suigetsu. Next to Gaara was Kiba and next to Suigetsu was Lee. The only other empty seats were at the farther end, away from Sasuke. Okay, first plan for today was a fail, but it was not over yet. He still looked forward to getting out with Sasuke and doing something.

Taking his seat, he looked at his breakfast and felt like someone had picked food out of his plate. He ate what he had.

"Do all of you have something planned for today?" Suigetsu suddenly asked. "I know it's not until tomorrow that I will get my turn to hang around with the prince, but at the same time I feel like we haven't gotten to know each other well."

"That's not such a bad idea, to get to know your competition," Gaara said, "But I have a meeting with the king this morning, and I rather not be late. It's unnerving that he's not here this morning,"

"That's because my uncle and my aunt have decided to have breakfast alone," Sasuke said, "They usually do in different occasions, seeing as there is more than one place to come and eat in this palace."

"There are different dining rooms around the palace?" Kiba asked with interest.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded his head.

"That sounds interesting," Lee chirped, "We should probably try to have lunch in a different section of the palace just to see what it's like!" The others gave him odd looks.

"Perhaps," Sasuke humored.

"But yah, I would like to hang out with you Suigetsu" Lee grinned towards Suigetsu and the man smiled in return.

"Thank you,"

"So would I," Kiba said, "It'll be boring again without the young prince. And I was thinking Admidamaru and Ghost could also go outside and play with each other, if you don't mind prince,"

"Not at all," Sasuke shrugged.

Kiiba happily grinned at Sasuke. Gaara who was on his other side turned to look at the grinning male, slightly amused. When Kisame re-entered the dining room, he had a happy look on his face and a hand over his full stomach. Sasuke stood up and walked over to him. "I want to get out of here," he said in a low voice. Kisame nodded his head.

"Come on, let's get out of here prince," He loudly announced. Neji, who had been eating, quickly stood up and followed. It was the common move Sasuke would pull as he tried to leave without taking the one courting him with him. Suigetsu couldn't help but laugh and even had Lee and Kiba join him in the merriment of almost seeing the pompous prince Neji trip over himself to follow the prince.

"Oh fuck, do I hate that guy," Kiba admitted.

Lee and Gaara looked at him with slight surprise. "I hate him as well," Suigetsu agreed, cutting through the sudden tense air. "I think the prince doesn't like him either,"

"Certainly looks that way," Kiba smirked.

"It's not nice to talk about others in such a way," Lee chided them. Gaara rolled his eyes as Kiba and Suigetsu began to laugh at Lee's very honorable expense. Gaara would have told them something about being rude, if he too did not agree with them. He just preferred to be more silent about his dislike of the Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>"You know, outside the gates of the palace is a village I'm sure you have never gotten to see," Neji's voice was soft and persuading as he walked beside Sasuke, who was looking forward and uninterested. "I could take you out of the palace walls and we could go and explore that village. I could buy you anything you want from there," The long haired brunet offered his arm to the young prince.<p>

"No," was the only thing the young boy said, looking at Neji with distrust. Kisame was shocked at how bold Neji was. In the king's orders, Sasuke was not allowed out of the palace under no circumstances. This was something that even Neji should know. He would be breaking a major rule and losing his ability to court Sasuke if the king was to ever learn that he had attempted to take Sasuke out of the palace.

"But,"

"I said no," Sasuke glared at Neji. The young prince then stepped away from Neji, trying to put distance between them as he headed outside.

It was obvious that Sasuke's blatant refusal made Neji angry. Kisame warily watched as the man sighed, and tried again. He walked outside and reached for Sasuke's hand. "Then how about a walk around the palace, have a small chat, and then we can have tea in the living room." Neji offered, smiling his most charming smile.

Sasuke seemed to think about the offer and then nodded his approval. "Alright, that sounds better,"

"Simple boy, aren't you," Neji seemed to tease and offered his arm to Sasuke once again, so they could walk together. Sasuke looked at his arm and raised an eyebrow.

"And you are a weird man, aren't you," and turned, to walk on his own, Kisame moved to quickly followed after him as Neji stayed behind, trying to reign in his frustration.

"Okay," Neji muttered to himself with a sigh, "Baby steps and a whole load of patience for you boy," flexing his fingers, and regaining his charming smile, Neji stepped forward to catch up with the young prince and the guard. "So, Sasuke, what do you think of the other's so far?" Neji decided to ask. He needed to gauge out what Sasuke thought about the competition.

"They're fun to be around," Sasuke said, his eyes seemed to lock on the white marble floor, seeming content with the distracting light that seemed to reflect off of them. "Kiba is a little disgusting though,"

"I see," Neji frowned. What did Sasuke mean by the other's being fun? Well, he was going to have to ask. "But, I don't see how they can be of any fun,"

"You don't have to," Sasuke said. In his head what he was really thinking was that all of them were fun to manipulate. Besides, in Gaara, Lee, and Kiba he saw potential friends. All three seemed to be honest. When it came to friendship Sasuke had no one but Naruto and maybe now Kyuubi, but he never had the means of making friends. Now though, even if these three men were here to court him, he only wanted Itachi, and that left nothing for the others. The feeling that he got from them was that if he refused them, they would back off, but at the same time they had this belief that he would say anything to make them back off. That wasn't a lie; Sasuke would lie through his teeth to make them leave. The funny thing was that this time he was telling the truth. The only reason he didn't press it any further was because he didn't want either of them telling his uncle that he was already in love with someone else.

A servant no less

Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to let anyone that was above the servant status tell his uncle to take away the only happiness Sasuke had ever had. He couldn't allow anyone the power to learn whom his heart belong to. That was why he had to get the others to forget about him and move on with someone that would love them.

"I would really like to know,"

"Um," Sasuke shrugged, "Well, you would know if you talked to them. I would have thought you did,"

Neji scoffed. "I don't have the time to be talking to them. What I really need to do is talk with you and to give all of my time to you,"

"Then you wouldn't want the chance to get to know the others?"

"No," Neji smirked, "I only want to know you,"

'_Shallow'_ Sasuke thought to himself. "That's nice," he said aloud but that was it. He didn't say anything else. Kisame on the other hand was frowning at how Neji seemed to think he was so cool pretending to have his attention set only on Sasuke. In all honestly it seemed a little creepy. Yet, at the same time he was not sure what Sasuke was thinking. The boy seemed to be concentrated on the floor in front of him than on the man that was walking beside him.

Neji at this point was really grasping at straws trying to figure out how to continue talking to Sasuke. The boy wasn't like the others he had tried to court! Or just been around, for they seem to know how to start to flirt with him. One flirt towards Sasuke and the boy was looking at him as if he had just spoken gobbledygook and was idiotic. Baby steps, he reminded himself and decided to start with something simple, "So, Sasuke, what's your favorite color?"

"Black," Sasuke responded without really thinking about it. It had always been his usual response to everything. The truth was that Sasuke had several different other favorite colors.

"Well, it would make sense why you are always dressed in it," Neji said. "Although your robes are white today,"

Sasuke shrugged, and then turned to look at him, "then would it be safe to assume that tan is your favorite color?"

Neji smiled, and nodded. "Yes, it would be safe to assume." Okay, this was getting easy. Sasuke was still responding to him. "Have you ever been to a beach?" Neji decided to ask, and watched as Sasuke's beautiful eyes sparked with curiosity.

"No, I have not." He said, "You should know I'm not allowed out of the palace,"

Bingo! Neji thought to himself with triumph. "Well, I could always ask your uncle to allow us to go outside, and we could go to the beach." Neji felt his heart speed up the moment Sasuke turned to him and the boy smiled breathtakingly beautiful.

"No," and his dreams were crushed by one word. Sasuke jumped down several steps and could nearly laugh at the devastated look on Neji's face.

"That's alright," Neji insisted, "we could always do something that you want to do. Just name it. I want you to feel comfortable, and at the same time I want to show you that you mean a lot to me. I'm serious about my courting of you,"

"Uh-huh,"

"You don't have to choose me either, you know," Neji now just seemed to be rumbling on. "I'm just saying that I'm wiser than the others here. They wouldn't know how to treat someone as lovely as you. I wish you would give me the opportunity to really show you how much I would love you if you chose me and gave me a chance." There was hope in Neji's voice. By this time Sasuke had already stopped listening to him. "Sasuke, I really think you and I belong together,"

Sasuke nearly laughed at the odd proclamation.

Kisame gasped, and placed a hand on his chest and forehead, acting dramatic. "Sasuke, it's so hot out here." Kisame complained, making Neji turn to him and glare, "Why don't we head back inside."

"Tch, Kisame, you really have low tolerance. It's warm, not hot." Sasuke turned to look at the man. Sure, it wasn't that hot but Kisame was older, and the man was already sweating bullets. "But I guess we should go inside," he said. At noon was when the sun would be high in the sky and hot. Neji was about to oppose the idea when he noted that Kisame was tired and Sasuke was concerned for him.

Sighing to himself, he helped the young prince take the guard into the cool living room.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu lightly yawned, but then snapped himself to attention as Lee continued to tell him his life story. "And when she turned me down, I believed my heart would never stop bleeding. It was like she stabbed me, so deep. I knew then and there that I was never going to get over her and then, oh my, the youths and the days, what I saw! Prince Sasuke was such a magnificent sight. An angel in the flesh sent to save me from the rotting hell and when I heard that he was the devil himself, oh my I thought, why not. The fallen angel of the underworld had come to finish devouring me and take all my pain away…either way, he was my salvation." Lee then looked at Suigetsu with shinning eyes.<p>

It took a few seconds for Suigetsu to realize that the bowled haired man had ended with his story, "Oh…Oh wow," he sighed, and then nodded, "Wow, that was such a story. I didn't realize…I mean I never knew anyone could hurt in such a way." Or talk in such a way, Suigetsu thought to himself, his eyes forced to stay open as he nodded his head up and down as if he understood.

"You would never realize the pain, until you yourself have felt it. But I won't go over someone I highly respect and force them to love me, the young prince has been the inspiration for everyone," Lee smiled widely, "he was born to be shared with the world!"

"Yes, the world." Suigetsu nodded, "But, what about you? Don't you want to keep trying to get that girl to love you? Every once in a while we all face harsh rejects," Suigetsu grimed as he remembered how Kisame had rejected him, "but that's a part of life, we improve ourselves, and then we find a way to see if we can get that person to love us!" Suigetsu watched as Lee seemed surprised with what he had said.

"Rejection sucks and I always believed that if they don't love you then for yourself, they are never ever going to love you,"

Suigetsu's eye twitched. "You really do give up easily"

Lee looked sad, "Like I said, I can't force anyone to love me nor be with me."

Suigetsu was about to argue about how idiotic that kind of thinking was, since it got you nowhere fast. But then nodded his head, "I guess you are right." he said and stood up, "I have something else I just remembered I have to do, so I'll talk with you later,"

Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, let's talk again and soon. Talking with you has been fun." Suigetsu nodded, taking a few steps back, trying to still keep a polite expression on his face. This man dressed in green really was a soft hearted sucker that could get hurt so easily for being so open with his feelings.

"Yeah," he said, and then turned "bye," He really never wanted to talk for such a long period of time and alone with Lee. But at least now he had a sure way for Sasuke to get rid of him, and fast.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the main living room, Sasuke sat down in one of the large couches and Kisame took a seat beside him. Neji was left to sit alone in the one person couch. "Um, perhaps I'll order us some tea," Neji suggested.<p>

"Do as you want," Sasuke said. Neji nodded as he rang the bell that was in the coffee table. It had a maid rushing into the living room, ready to take Neji's request for tea. She was soon rushing out to get the tea he had asked for.

Sasuke was bored. Even the others had been more entertaining than Neji. Maybe it was because he really didn't have any interest in Neji. He found himself not wanting to be around him. Naruto's words came back to him about Neji wanting to date him and Sasuke, truly, did feel like he was right now dealing with an old man. Way too old. And his uncle dared say that being twenty years old would be old?

Not that any of the other's were that young. He was seventeen and he was living in a world where everyone that came onto him always had to be five or more years older than him. Five years to Sasuke seemed tolerable, but when it came close to eight or ten, Sasuke found he had an issue with age. He had always heard love was blind, age didn't matter, but he found himself getting frustrated at the fact that he had a slight issue with age…or maybe it would be so much better if it was just Neji.

Okay, maybe it was just old creepy men.

Well, whatever it was, Sasuke didn't like Neji and that was the end of it. If he could get rid of anyone first, it would be Neji.

Neji on the other hand was thinking of anyway he could restart a conversation with Sasuke, but nothing came to mind. Nothing except wanting to push for Sasuke to choose him above everyone else, "So, tell me have you started to think about whom you are going to be getting rid of this week?" Neji asked.

Sasuke wanted to tell him that it was he whom he wanted to get rid of, but he held his tongue. "Not yet,"

"Too bad," Neji shook his head.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "You don't fear it might be you?"

"Aww, come on Prince, don't be mean,"

"I'm not mean,"

Neji sighed, "My my, sweet prince, being mean to me like that."

Sasuke frowned, but remained silent since at that moment Erin, not the previous servant girl came in with their tea.

Neji smiled charmingly at Erin as she delivered the tea that had been called for.

She, of course, didn't notice Neji's smile as she glared daggers at prince Sasuke whom seemed to be looking away, to something else. If not, the boy looked a little sleepy. Huffing to herself, she turned sharply and left. She had been hoping to catch the prince with prince Neji in some sort of compromising position. She had wanted to believe that the prince was some sort of a slut that liked to seduce men. But she was not going to be getting any evidence this time right now.

Neji on the other hand took this time to slip something into the tea as he pretended to prepare it. Glancing at Sasuke, and then Kisame, he made sure that neither was looking his way as he slipped out of his pocket a small vile.

It was a vile full of a special serum that he himself had created.

As soon as he was finished, he poured out two cups of tea and then tapped the spoon against the tea pot, "The tea is here you know would you want some?" Sasuke turned to him and shrugged.

"Don't you think it's a little too hot for tea?"

"Oh yeah, now you're hot." Kisame said, as he sat up and stretched. Sasuke scoffed and Kisame reached for a cup of tea. "I'll have some." Neji smiled politely and handed over the cup of tea. He watched expectantly as Kisame drew the cup to his lips. That smile twisted itself into a smirk as Kisame drank the tea, and after the first sip, dropped the cup. Sasuke sat up straight and turned to look at Kisame with slight concern as the man coughed, bend over around his stomach and fell down.

"Kisame," he called out, reaching to check on him.

Neji chuckled, standing up "He's alright, but I think it was about time you and I spent some time alone, getting to know each other…a bit more intimately."

Sasuke turned and glared at Neji.

* * *

><p>Ah, finals are over, but unfortunately, School is not and I fear for my grades right now. I've had a hectic three weeks already, since I left my projects all down to the last minute. I know I slacked at the begining and so did my partners, but now I know the pain of procrastination and I don't want to go through it again (even though we somehow finished) Well, here's an update. I want to update again soon, and I also want to see if I can update <strong>Angel Of Darkness<strong> tomorrow, see you guys around!

Hope this chapter is to your liking.


	21. Chapter 21

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Have you received any news from Suna, my king?"

Minato somberly nodded his head and bowed his head down regretfully as he looked at Gaara. "I'm afraid that right now your army is really in need of your Support Gaara. I really think it would be up to you to decide in leaving from courting Sasuke and help your country into victory,"

Gaara had been afraid of this. As much as he wanted to stay here and finally gain a fiancée, and be the true king, things were not working out as fast as he needed them to. "I'll stave off for a few more days my king, but after that I will leave. I cannot jeopardize any more than I already have,"

Minato nodded in understanding. "Please, do as you wish. I won't think any bad of you if you decide to leave in the middle of the courting,"

Gaara nodded, grateful. Even as this was going on and Minato tried to keep a respectful look on his face, he couldn't help but to think that Sasuke was going to be happy with this news. Gaara on the other hand wanted to stay longer to see if he truly did not have a chance with Sasuke. After the first time with talking with Sasuke he felt like he didn't, but after having spent time with the others, he wondered if maybe there was a change.

"Is there anything else that you wish to talk about?" Minato asked.

"Yes, my king," Gaara said, and turned to the king with a curious look, "I have a question on Sasuke's normal behavior, and if he would lie,"

Minato was a little surprised by the question but decided to answer Gaara. "Sasuke, he's about the most honest person you will ever find. He can be stubborn, standoffish, and sometimes hide things, but he's honest at heart, as much as he hates it." Minato got a pensive look on his face as he looked at Gaara, "why do you ask?"

Gaara plaintively smiled, "No reason at all. I just had a very interesting conversation with him,"

"I see," Minato looked curious now. Gaara shrugged and left the room. But as soon as he did and the doors closed behind him, a serious look crossed his face. Maybe he should have paid a little more mind to what Sasuke had to say. For all he knew, the prince was already someone that all of them had lost and they were just wasting their time trying to force the prince to spend time with them.

Then, why was he still here?

* * *

><p>"Why are you glaring at me, I don't think I have ever done anything wrong to you," Neji said as he looked at Sasuke with an arched eyebrow. He was trying his best not to seem too threatening to the distrustful prince. "I know what you are thinking, I had no reason to make Kisame fall asleep, but you wouldn't understand my need for the two of us to be alone, so we can talk, privately. Right now, we can talk about anything that you want to talk about. I assure you anything that you have to say won't leave this room; it's just for my ears only. I also promise that if there is anything you want me to show you or teach you, I am willing to do so," he took a step forward and Sasuke took two steps back, and away from him. Neji paused and sighed.<p>

"Stay away from me," Sasuke hissed. He was more than ready to run if he needed to. Yet at the same time, Sasuke was not one to run away when danger was staring him right in the face. He wanted to make Neji pay for what he had done to Kisame. Who did Neji think he was! There was no way Sasuke was ever going to allow him to get away with what he had done. Being that Sasuke had never been placed in this kind of situation before, he did feel a little fear. Despite always being strong, he was a little scared.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Come on Sasuke, don't be like that,"

"Stay away," Sasuke growled. He wasn't joking around either.

"Why? Just let me come near you and we can talk about what happened. I'll admit that I was wrong right now to Kisame, but, it was all with good intentions. Come one Sasuke," he offered his hand and Sasuke shook his head.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to believe everything you fucking say? How insane and gullible would a person have to be to even want to get near you?"

Neji got a soft look on his face, "come on now, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you" he said as if trying to sooth Sasuke. "I've done nothing wrong to Kisame. He is just a sleep right now. I just slipped a sleeping serum into the tea. Nothing to worry about, I meant what I said. It was just to give us a moment alone, he'll be up and alright soon enough," Neji kept offering his hand and took another step forward, "Now come with me Sasuke, I promise I won't hurt you,"

"Tch," Sasuke hissed in disbelief and took another two steps back.

"I can give you anything you want in the world, money, jewels, just ask it, and I'll give it to you. I swear that you are never going to go without anything that you want if you are with me, prince," Neji bribed.

"Yeah right," Sasuke hissed.

"Mean Sasuke, I just really want to show you something fun," Neji made like he was pouting. There was nothing cute about the man. Sasuke felt both insulted and disgusted. "Come on; let me show you something really fun. I swear you are not going to regret it."

"Lies," Sasuke hissed. There was no way he was stupid enough to fall for that. Neji wanted to kill him as well, he just knew it!

"Now why would I lie?" Neji took a tentative step forward, but kept it at that when Sasuke took two more steps back. "I love you," The words were grounded out, emphasizing how hard Neji was trying to get Sasuke to believe in them. "Sasuke, I love you so much! You have to believe that. I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever since I first saw you when you were nothing but a child, I thought, wow, this boy is going to someday be my husband. I have thought of little else since then. You have to believe me Sasuke, I love you," Neji's eyes looked sincere and the hand over his chest, and his heart showed even more of his sincerity.

By this point Sasuke was done listening to Neji and turned to run out of the room. He wanted Itachi right now. He wanted Kisame to wake up and be alright. He wanted to kick Neji in the nuts. Who was the man kidding? How could Sasuke even think about trusting him when he had just slipped sleeping serum into the tea? For all he knew it was poison and Kisame was now dead. The moment that Neji noticed that Sasuke was trying to make it out of the room, he chased after him.

"You are not going anywhere!" he hissed, and reached for Sasuke, making to grab his arm, but that was when it happened. Neji took his hand back as a shocking jolt resounded from the tips of his fingers to the end of his toes. Neji screamed as he fell away from Sasuke, cursing as he looked at his hand in shock. His entire body was still shaking from the jolt he had received. Glaring, he turned to look at Sasuke, but there was a red aura that seemed to surround Sasuke and the boy turned to look at him, his eyes flashing red on their own.

"You are not allowed to touch me!" Sasuke growled.

Neji gasped, a look of disbelief taking over his face. "What…"

Sasuke's every instinct told him to kill this man. He could easily sense Itachi's presence on the palace grounds and that just gave him an assurance that Itachi would come to him if he simply called him. Itachi was protecting him even now so he didn't have to fear in killing this man. His mind quickly explained that Neji's death would be justified. That was when Sasuke flicked his hand and a small switchblade had found itself in his hands, ready to be used. Blood, Sasuke wanted to see blood. Of course, Neji had not seen the small blade in Sasuke's hand as he kept looking at the boys deep red eyes. They were captivatingly beautiful, and he found himself paralyzed in fear.

Sasuke was about to take one step forward, when there was a gasp from behind him. "What is going on?" he heard Suigetsu say, and he turned around to face him. Neji snapped out of his thoughts and jumped to his feet.

"Sasuke and I were just having a small, conversation," The old man was obviously still oblivious to how close he had been to his death. Sasuke growled deeply from the back of his throat, and the need to kill him only strengthened. Noticing Sasuke's tense stance, Suigetsu walked around and saw that Sasuke's eyes were dead and filled with the intent to kill.

"I suggest you leave Hyuuga," Suigetsu snapped at him, anger flashing in his eyes.

Neji scoffed. "No, I have a lot to still say to Sasuke. I have to say that I have never seen anyone, as exquisitely gorgeous as him," He took a step forward, trying once more to reach Sasuke. Suigetsu pushed Sasuke behind him, and glared at Neji.

"Take one more step and I can assure you, you will lose your tongue,"

Neji glowered at Suigetsu, "What makes you think I will leave you here alone with the prince! What if you harm him?" Neji dangerously narrowed his eyes, "I can't allow that,"

"No, I won't allow that, and If you don't fucking leave, I'll tell the king of what you have done!" Suigetsu retorted in return, "Don't think I'm stupid, I know what you have wanted to do, and the king will make sure you never get to escort his nephew ever again for it, you made a big mistake," fuck it, the king was the least of Neji's worries right now. If Neji dared come any closer he knew he was not going to be able to keep Sasuke from attacking him. He knew Sasuke would kill him. He knew because Sasuke had been angered before, even felt threatened and nearly killed one of his uncle's servants. There was a reason why Sasuke's rumored nickname was the devil after all! "Leave Hyuuga,"

Neji looked at Suigetsu and wanted to say something else. But he didn't know what to say. As soon as the king did hear of what he had done, he was going to get kicked out. After he planned all of this to go his way! For him to be able to seduce Sasuke he had gotten careless in his desperation and now he had lost. "Don't you dare tell the king?"

"That was something you should have thought about before you even did what you did!" Suigetsu hissed.

"I'm going to my room." Neji said as he steeled his feelings. He knew he was going to have to leave anyways. But by Gods, he was going to find a way to reach Sasuke and make sure that the boy saw that their love was real! Neji swiftly turned and left.

Suigetsu sighed as soon as he was gone and turned towards Sasuke. The boy looked completely like he was unhappy with the turn of events. Knowing Sasuke, he would try and finish the job as soon as he got the opportunity to. "What happened?" he asked, and Sasuke's red eyes turned towards him.

"The freaking bastard was trying to kill me," Sasuke growled, "And I think he killed Kisame!"

Suigetsu's eyes widened, his heart kicking in fear, "What?"

"Over there, you'll find his body," Sasuke pointed towards the couch. Suigetsu moved away from the young raven haired boy and walked towards the couch to look over it. Kisame was sprawled over the floor on the other side, and for a moment he really did think he was dead. Of course, all fear left him the moment that Kisame snored and he knew the man was just sleeping.

"Fuck Sasuke, he's just sleeping. You nearly gave me a scare," Suigetsu said as he glared towards Sasuke. The boy pouted and his eyes returned back to their original black color. The threat was long gone and having his friend around, especially to confirm that Kisame was alive, was enough to make him feel like things were somewhat back to normal.

Sasuke sighed. "I really did think he was dead! How do you think I felt?" Sasuke snapped, "I had to watch him get die!"

Suigetsu sighed, "Sasuke, you didn't see him die, stop being such a drama queen,"

Sasuke huffed. "I'm not being dramatic. I'm being realistic,"

"Yeah, yeah," Suigetsu neared Kisame and straddled him. "Hey Sasuke, you want to learn how to give a hickie," There was that word again. Sasuke neared Suigetsu and Kisame's unconscious body and sat down on the couch, nodding his head. "Alright, here," Suigetsu said as he moved Kisame's head slightly back to expose some of his throat, "First, just latch your mouth to the skin, and suck," Suigetsu leaned down and pressed his lips to Kisame's neck.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered the mark that Itachi had given him on his neck. So that was what that was. "I think Itachi has some explaining to do," he muttered lightly under his breath. Speaking of Itachi, where was he?

* * *

><p>Neji was cursing Suigetsu for stomping on his plans. He had been so close to making Sasuke his! And that damn white haired freak had to step in. Neji sighed, what was he going to do now? But as he contemplated what his next move would be, and how he was going to make the King not believe the prince and Suigetsu, he found himself pinned to the wall. A strong hand was wrapped tightly around his neck. He panicked as he no longer could breathe, but then again all breath left him when he saw a demon in front of him. At least that is what it looked like to him, because those red eyes promised so much pain. A face so beautiful shadowed in darkness, and framed by long hair.<p>

"You dared to touch what was mine, and that is something I would never allow you to get away with," The person hissed, their voice so dark and icy that it gripped Neji's heart and stilled it. "I don't think that you deserve to live" and they tightened their hand around his neck. Neji panicked, bringing both his hands up and trying to pry himself free.

He chocked. Neji felt like he was in the verge of death!

"Yahira, quit it," there was a giggle and what sounded like the echo of high heeled shoes, something typical that a girl would wear.

"But you are so cute Yuki, I have to," Another girl giggled, and the two seem to squeal in glee as they seemed to be groping each other.

"Leave," the male hissed, and his fingers dug into Neji's neck, drawing blood from him. "If I catch you anywhere near here again, I will kill you," and they were gone. It was as if time was moving again, and Neji fell down on his knees, panting hard. But an ominous aura remained around him, and it felt like death.

"Yahira that feels so good, yes keep touching me right there" the girls moaned, and whimpered into each other's mouths. But as they neared the top of the stairs and they spotted Neji on his knees with blood dripping from both his neck and his mouth, they gasped in shock. The man looked like he had been shocked pale white.

"Prince Hyuuga, are you alright!" both of them rushed to his side and tried to help him, but the Hyuuga was thoroughly wounded. The wound on his neck was still freshly and profusely bleeding. It scared them that he might die.

"Yuki go call for help!" Yahira said, as she tried to press her own hand to the Hyuuga's bleeding neck. The man didn't seem to be breathing correctly at all. Yuki quickly nodded her head and rushed to find help. Twenty minutes later or so, Prince Neji was being escorted to the Konoha hospital. The doctors there had no idea what had caused the man to start bleeding, since the wounds didn't look like they had been created by a knife. It looked more like the man had been clawed at the neck.

It was soon declared that the man had been attacked by an animal and nothing else. When the king heard about this he called Sasuke into his office. Of course, all he got was the story of Neji drugging Kisame, and Minato had no choice but to let things drop and also not allow Prince Hyuuga back into the palace grounds.

* * *

><p>"A wild animal, that's what they say," Suigetsu said as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was pacing back and forth in his room. It was already late night, but they had received the news of what had happened when Sasuke had been called into his uncle's office. No doubt that a few moments ago Sasuke had been a suspect. Now Kisame was being interrogated by the king just to prove if Sasuke's story was true and Suigetsu was the one left guarding him.<p>

"It's not that I care, the fucking bastard deserved it, but who else would have a motive to attack him," Sasuke sighed, "I would have clawed his neck out myself if I had gotten the chance, but you are such a party pooper,"

"You may be a prince Sasuke, but you do realize you don't hold titles strong enough to keep you from going to prison,"

"I know, I know," Sasuke sighed. He looked out the window, "Because of this mess my uncle still has not gone to bed, and I really want to see Itachi already," huffing; the young prince walked over to his bed and dropped down on it.

"How attached are you to that man, already?" Suigetsu asked. "You've been apart from him for only today, and that is only a few hours and you're already acting as if you've been away from him for over a week," Suigetsu shook his head, "I really doubt that you miss him that much already,"

Sasuke sighed, "You wouldn't understand Suigetsu, the connection I feel with him. It hurts so much to be apart from him. It scares me, the idea of never seeing him again. You have no idea what I feel when I am around him, everything is just perfect with him." Sasuke smiled, "Funny, how my whole life and morals changed as soon as he came into my life. But I don't regret meeting him, and I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"You sound more obsessed than in love, to tell you the truth," Suigetsu mocked. "Guess it just takes that special one to change a person huh,"

"I don't know," Sasuke turned on his side, "I just feel like he's mine and that he understands me like no one else. He makes me feel," Sasuke made a face as he thought about the right word, "Complete,"

"Hm," Suigetsu smiled, "Like Kisame makes me feel complete. But I've screwed up,"

"Kisame will soon realize that he's the one that screwed up," Sasuke huffed. He frowned when he noticed the small black journal that he had left in his bed earlier that day. In the whole event of what had happened and prince Neji getting escorted out, he had forgotten that he had left it out to read. It was the only thing that had any writing that belonged to his mother.

"What's that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Something my mother left for me," Sasuke said, tracing the cover with the tips of his fingers. "I have yet to read what it has to say, but I want to. That's why I left it out," Sasuke moved his fingers to trace at that pages in between both covers and propped the book open to the first page. Suigetsu watched him for a while, watching as Sasuke traced the neat writing that belonged to his late mother. Sasuke was about to say something more, but that was when the door opened and Kisame walked inside.

"The fucking bastard should have died!"

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked.

Kisame rubbed a hand in the back of his neck and shook his head. "They are saying that he's going to live through the attack, although he did lose a lot of blood. I swear, bad people all over the world always live when they just need to die"

"Hurt ego?" Sasuke mocked and Kisame turned to look at him with a glare.

"This is your entire fault little monster." Kisame hissed. Sasuke chuckled, and his eyes briefly flashed red making Kisame freeze. Those eyes, they were so similar to Itachi's. For a moment he had to wonder what that could mean. Where Sasuke and Itachi some sort of monsters? For real?

"I'm not a monster," Sasuke defended, and then he placed the book in his hands down as he stood up. "Where's Itachi?" he asked. Kisame frowned and then jabbed his finger towards the door.

"Itachi's in his room, but I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go out there. The king might think about coming to check on you,"

"I really could care less what he's going to do, I want to go see Itachi," Sasuke retorted. That was when Suigetsu placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and kept him from doing anything rash.

"It is better if you two stayed in your respective rooms for tonight," Suigetsu said. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu with a slight glare and questioning look. "Sasuke, you were probably about to get raped by a man that assaulted your body guard. That same man was then ripped at the throat, something is going on, and we don't know what that is," he gestured towards Sasuke's bed. "Just sleep here tonight, and you'll get to see Itachi tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed, and sat down on his bed. "You two are keeping something from me!" Sasuke snapped and he glared at the both of them, his eyes burning red now.

"Okay, your uncle has moved the other suitors somewhere else, and he is specially being protective of you Sasuke. He's being strict also that none of the servants come near this side of the palace, only Suigetsu and I are barely even allowed," Kisame threw his arm out as he seemed to be screaming at Sasuke, "If Itachi even tries to step anywhere near here, or you try to go to him, there is going to be suspicion on the two of you, so just relax while the police and detectives do their job!"

Sasuke pouted.

"Please Sasuke, it's for your own good," Suigetsu soothed.

Sasuke sighed and nodded his head, but he still did not look happy over the fact that he could not see Itachi. His sulky expression said it all. "Fine, okay," he conceded, "I'll stay in my room tonight,"

Kisame and Suigetsu were both relieved and headed out. Sasuke felt burning tears come to his eyes and he walked over to the door, where he locked it and then he walked back to his bed and he buried his face into his pillow. This sucked! He wanted Itachi so badly.

If he knew this was going to happen, he would have never let go of him that morning. Turning on his back, he slowly closed his eyes, and eventually sleep did take over him. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was a soothing aura around him, and it seemed to be coming from somewhere in his chest. Sasuke had barely even moved his hand over his chest, to where the palm size skull charm that Itachi had given him was.

All he knew at that moment was darkness.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat in his bed, with a pensive look in his face.<p>

He could still recall the shocked look on the Hyuuga's face, as well as the way he chocked as he practically crushed the man's throat. But the fact remained, and what was currently bothering him, was that he had felt it. He had felt Sasuke's fear as he had been in danger, and he had felt Sasuke's determined anger. Knowing that Sasuke was a fiery ball, he knew that the boy was strong enough to take care of himself and he could have killed Neji himself, but he had not been able to allow himself to stay away. He had needed to protect Sasuke, but he didn't know what that meant, what it was that drew him to the boy.

It was too crazy to think that their bond was that strong already. Fuck, not even long termed lovers have ever mentioned feeling such a connection as to where you could feel their partner's emotions. Not at all really. But whatever was between him and Sasuke, it was different. It was natural. His blood sung every time that he was near Sasuke and it was not because the boy aroused him and made his blood boil with need, no it was something else.

His love for Sasuke had on its own, without his permission grown exceptionally in just a few days. It was not normal how quickly he had become possessive over Sasuke. Although most of these feelings were new to Itachi and he barely understood them, he knew they were there. They were still things that he was going to learn how to control, because he would kill for Sasuke.

Knowing his history with killing, Itachi knew he was not going to hesitate either. He would tear through whomever he wanted, and he would get away with it. He had been trained so no trail would lead back to him and no one, not even the best detective in the world could find out that he was the one to kill a certain person. Itachi was no stranger to death and he had killed so many people that it exceeded his age.

Being here with Sasuke had reminded him of his bloodlust. Memories were clearer now, and Itachi could feel himself reverting, back to himself, but at the same time something had changed. There was something different about him, but he did not understand what it was. The bloodlust was not the same, it was almost as if he had a little more self-control than before, but at the same time he was still capable of evil.

What he had done today was wrong, but he was not sure if he could tell Sasuke it was he that had attacked that despicable Hyuuga. The thing was he would do it again, despite what anyone had to say.

"Sasuke," he whispered, as he closed his eyes and laid down. He could feel Sasuke here in the palace, just a few walls away from him, but close. He was safe and that was enough for him to relax and be able to close his eyes to sleep.

He'll see his little angel soon.

* * *

><p>Hello! Everyone, I know I finally updated. I've been in a bad mood since I was stopped by the cops and have to deal with all of that, plus school. But that's over now, well except school. ugh. but here's the update and hope you all enjoy.<p>

I did want to ask though, how do you guys feel about male pregnancy, seeing as this one will have that, and I've been thinking of doing another one the same, let me know.

See you guys around!


	22. Chapter 22

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Twenty two**

One down and three more to go, was the thought that Sasuke had that morning as he headed down stairs with Suigetsu and Kisame by his side. Today he knew that he would be spending his day with Suigetsu, so it was more of a free day for him more than anything. The only thing that would make this day even more perfect was if Itachi was with him. But the world insisted on being imperfect and that meant that no Itachi, but he looked forward to seeing him that morning. At least Itachi would still be the one to give him his breakfast.

When they reached the kitchen they noted that they were the first ones there. Kisame gave Suigetsu a look before he walked into the kitchen to see about breakfast. "What's with the sudden silent treatment?" Sasuke asked as he took his usual seat.

Suigetsu sat down on the other side with a sigh. "I tried to come on to him again and he ran away. I think he thinks that giving me the cold shoulder would be enough to discourage me from getting into his pants again," Suigetsu made a face and then shook his head. "As if,"

"Has he noticed the hickey that you gave him?" Sasuke curiously asked.

Suigetsu smirked, "I don't think he has."

"Do you think that he will scream when he sees it?" Sasuke curled his fingers around the long sleeve of his white shirt. The material was too long for his arms, but Sasuke loved how it felt.

"I don't know, but if he does, I want to be there," Suigetsu clutched both his hands on the chair, and gave Sasuke a curious look, "you are planning something for today, aren't you?"

Sasuke smirked and sat back in his chair, a plain shrug with the sly movements, and a quirk of an eyebrow, "We'll just have to wait and see what I have in mind, now won't we?" he asked. Suigetsu looked at him suspiciously, but the both of them became silent when the door to the kitchen opened again. Kisame walked out, with two plates in his hands. One was then given to Suigetsu and the other to Sasuke. This made the raven haired prince to look at Kisame with a look of disbelief, "Where's Itachi?" he demanded.

"He made the breakfast for you Sasuke, but unfortunately he's being heavily watched. In fact, every servant is. Since you're the prince, no one is allowed to serve here. I'm going to have to bring everyone's meals," Kisame then turned and was heading back into the kitchen. Sasuke felt anger rise in him and he was about to go into the kitchen when Suigetsu stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Don't, what if Itachi get's persecuted by this," Suigetsu said, "right now I don't think that either of us want to jeopardize anything,"

"But I,"

"I know, trust me I know, but you have to be patient right now,"

Sasuke held back a whimper that threatened to go past his lips. Suigetsu was right. He couldn't afford to get Itachi in trouble. But for someone to want to investigate what had happened to someone as disgusting as Hyuuga, they sure were going through lengths that Sasuke felt were unnecessary. Hyuuga should have died! Taking a deep breath Sasuke sunk back into his chair and looked down at his food. "Alright, I'll be good. But everyone is really starting to push it," he growled.

"You really just need to relax Sasuke, it's not like Itachi is gone or anything,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "That's my worst fear, so shut up,"

"Fine," Suigetsu conceded, "Just don't take your anger out on me," Sasuke huffed, and dug into his meal.

"I want my milk," the boy seethed. Just as he said that, Kisame rushed out through the kitchen doors with a cool glass of milk and set it beside Sasuke before rushing back. Suigetsu and Sasuke rose and eyebrow at each other, surprised by that. "You think if I ask for Itachi Kisame would bring him as well?"

"Not a chance, Sasuke, sorry,"

"Figures," Sasuke muttered and took a drink of his milk. That was when Gaara, Lee, and Kiba came to join them. Each one of them was being closely followed by a cop. Gaara took a seat next to Suigetsu. Lee and Kiba took one on the opposite side. There was complete silence as Kisame stepped out with plate after plate to place in front of everyone else. Lastly, he returned with a plate of his own and stood behind Sasuke, guarding him as he ate standing up.

Everyone ate slowly, glancing at each other while Sasuke and Suigetsu both decided they rather not make eye contact with the others. Lee on the other hand was fidgeting in his seat, unable to stay silent for too long. "Who could have attacked prince Neji? It just seems so cruel." Kiba scoffed and Gaara sent the brunet a minor glare.

"We don't know yet Lee, but the officers are doing all they can to see if they can figure out who it was. Just relax," Gaara calmly tried to explain. Lee sullenly nodded his head.

"I still hope that prince Neji is alright." Lee said with a hopeful expression on his face that upset Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Kisame. Deciding that he had heard enough, Sasuke stood up and Suigetsu stood to follow him. Kisame groaned, and he reluctantly placed his plate down. Everyone turned to watch them as they left. Kiba went back to eating and Lee was too busy worrying, but Gaara stared long enough to see Sasuke move closer to Suigetsu, tugging at his arm as he whispered something in his ear.

Gaara watched the exchange feeling troubled by it all. Could Suigetsu be the one that had stolen the prince's heart? He didn't have much time to ponder it as Kiba cursed and had knocked down over one of the dishes on the table.

"Well, that was my bad," he said.

Gaara tilted his head towards both Kiba and Lee, "You guys have anything in mind for today?"

Lee sighed, "I think I'll just go back to my room and lay down for a little while," as the bowled haired male said that he stood up and started to make his way out. "I'll see you guys later,"

"Wow, he's really taking Neji's sudden disappearance to heart," Kiba said, and Gaara glared at him.

"Do you always have to be so insensitive to what others are feeling?" He asked, "It's so rude of you to dismiss Lee's feelings are if they were nothing!"

"You don't have to get snappy with me, Gaara; I was just making a comment. It's not like mourning over what happened to Neji is going to bring him back here," Kiba snapped in returned, feeling like Gaara had offended him.

"Be nicer about it though!" Gaara seethed, "It's not like Lee is you, he expresses himself differently. You should be able to respect that and not act like such a brute!"

"You know Gaara, I really don't like the way that you think you are so respectful of everyone's every single feeling, but here's how it is, you are not!" Kiba hissed right back, "You are just a two faced liar, I bet you go behind everyone's back talking shit about them, and you can't do it to their front,"

"What are you talking about? I have never taken this discussion to anyone else. I am talking to you face to face, you idiot," Gaara narrowed his sea green eyes and then snapped both his hands on the table top. "You on the other hand think that you are doing right by everyone to be such a truthful blabbermouth or something, well you are not you are just being a rude jerk!"

"Take that back, if there is anything that I am, is respectful and honest to everything that I believe, and I will admit, I didn't like prince Neji," He pointed a finger to Gaara, "I bet you liked him, his bad attitude completely matches yours right now,"

"Don't compare me to that old man!" Gaara retorted, "I have never acted in any terrible fashion that would constitute you to place me in the same boat as him."

"Gawd, do you listen to yourself talk!" Kiba barked, loudly. Gaara was really starting to grate his nerves worse than he had ever thought anyone could. He wanted to punch the red head, and yet when said red head gracefully stood and continued to glare at him he could not help a very strange thought to filter through his mind. By Gods, Gaara was beautiful.

"I do, but I also feel like I've done enough of listening to you talk. I'll be going on my way now," with that Gaara turned to leave. Kiba found himself standing up and chasing after him. The two police officers who were guarding them looked at each other and then followed the two of them, keeping a close eye on them.

"Gaara, wait,"

"Leave me alone Inuzuka,"

"Gaara!" Kiba snapped and finally he just made a grab for Gaara's arm, making the shorter male to turn around forcefully and face him. Kiba didn't fail to notice the way that Gaara's breath had caught or the way that his eyes flashed in shock as he turned him around to face him. "Listen, I know that we are arguing, but there really is nothing to do in this place. Please, let me hang out with you and we can start over talking more civilly this time,"

Gaara took a step back and tried to free his arm, "I don't think that we should," he said and this caused Kiba to give him the kicked puppy dog look.

"Please Gaara," he begged.

Gaara watched him. One glance at Kiba's persuading warm brown eyes and he was hooked. Gaara found himself nodding his head. "Alright, I concede, what do you wish to do?"

Kiba grinned, "Well to start with, let me get to know you a bit more,"

With that the two of them headed into the living room where they sat down to comfortably speak with each other. The two officers who had been following them watched them talk and looked at each other every now and then wondering what was going on. Suddenly Kiba and Gaara were no longer arguing but actually having a decent talk.

* * *

><p>When Gaara had seen Sasuke lean in to Suigetsu so he could whisper something it was to whisper to him that they should ditch Kisame for his plan to work. The easy part had been ditching Kisame, whom now was frantically looking for the both of them. The fun part now was planting the small little bombs, stolen from Deidara's stash, around the stables. Their goal was to scare the shit out of Kakashi and Iruka, whom they were sure were going to plan to do something there. Sasuke still had the need to get back at them for what they made him see. "Are they in there?" Sasuke asked as Suigetsu peeked in from a small hole that had somehow been made to the wood.<p>

"No, the place is clear, except for the horses," Suigetsu turned to Sasuke with a worried frowned, "If we try to bomb the place the horses will be startled."

"Tch, I'm not that cruel that I would disturb the horses. That's why we are taking them out before we plant the bombs," Sasuke responded. Suigetsu looked at him confused.

"Won't they notice that they are missing?"

"All, the better to see them panic," Sasuke chuckled to himself and Suigetsu nodded his head. Both of them moved to the front door, looking around that they were not spotted before entering. The horses inside whined and snorted, but were tranquil as Sasuke and Suigetsu went to open the gates and allowed them to get out. It was confusing for the horses to be going out without it being time for them to do so, but they moved outside with the gentle coaxing that Suigetsu and Sasuke provided them with.

Sasuke and Suigetsu found it to be a difficult task, but the two had managed to move the horses to a far off grassy area. Seeing as Genma and Suratobi where there, Sasuke asked them to watch the horses before he ran off with Suigetsu to finish the job that they had in mind. Suratobi blinked and turned to look at Genma who also blinked in confusion. "What do you suppose he is doing?" asked Suratobi.

"I rather not know," Genma deadpanned and turned to look at the horses with high trepidation. "Something tells me that it's too dangerous to know," Suratobi nodded his head and turned to look at the horses as well. Although he was still curious to know what Sasuke was up to, he knew better than to push it.

Sasuke and Suigetsu on the other hand had headed back towards the stable grounds. With the now empty horse shed, they planted a few bombs on the inside, and some on the outside. Sasuke had tested this kind of bombs before, and had even seen how Deidara had used them. They were more like fireworks than explosives that could kill someone. Making sure that they were properly hidden, the both of them ran towards a huge bolder that would constitute as their hiding place. It was the perfect distance, as well as the perfect place to watch from.

"Do you think that they are going to be here soon?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know, check with the binoculars," Sasuke responded.

Suigetsu nodded and pulled out a small pair of binoculars and looked out ahead, towards the palace. Not many came out to the gardens or stables over here, especially not the servants. Frowning, he looked around for a good ten minutes before he tensed, "They're coming," he said.

"Alright, let's get ready then," Sasuke crouched down and pulled out a small controller with several buttons. Suigetsu crouched beside him, still looking with his binoculars.

"Okay, Kakashi has entered the war zone," Suigetsu said, and Sasuke looked at him. Frowning, he slapped down the binoculars on Suigetsu's hand.

"They are not that far away, don't exaggerate!" he shook his head and Suigetsu grinned at him sheepishly. The two then got serious and looked. Sure enough, Kakashi had just entered the war zone, but Sasuke was waiting for Iruka to do the same. The brunet man seemed to be hanging back for some reason. Not that Sasuke cared, because as soon as he stepped foot into the grounds, he let the first bomb pop and to him, Kakashi's and Iruka's faces were priceless.

On the other side of the field, Kakashi and Iruka had been silently walking when Iruka noted that Itachi had stopped walking. The boy seemed to be thinking as he stood back, so he turned and decided to approach him, "Iruka?" Kakashi called, confused by his sudden stop.

"You go on, I'll catch up in a bit," Iruka said, noticing that Itachi looked a little troubled he nodded his head and let Iruka fulfill his motherly needs. Iruka waited for Kakashi to be a few steps away from hearing range before approaching Itachi, "Something wrong?"

Itachi shrugged, "I have a funny feeling not to get near the stable grounds," Itachi answered.

Iruka looked at him oddly, "Why would that be,"

"I don't know," Itachi said. "I'm going to hang back for a bit. You and Kakashi go ahead and get started and then I'll be ready to help" Iruka frowned and nodded his head to Itachi.

"Alright, but let us know if you don't feel alright," Iruka softly said and started to follow Kakashi again. He even rushed to catch up to him. Even though what Itachi had said was still running in his mind, what could Itachi have meant by something was telling him that he shouldn't go to the stable grounds?

Itachi on the other hand watched both Iruka and Kakashi go, but he had to frown when he felt that something was not right. It wasn't a kind of dangerous feeling, but it was a feeling that someone was being bad. Itachi froze when Sasuke entered his mind. The little brat wouldn't have done anything at a point like now, could he?

BOMB!

And of course, any belief that Sasuke was actually behaving left out the window when the first bomb exploded scaring Iruka and Kakashi half to death. As peeved as Itachi was at Sasuke for causing trouble again, he couldn't help but to find Kakashi's and Iruka's reactions and expression to be hilariously priceless. Especially when the two looked like it was over, and they were lovingly helping each other only to have another bomb go off near them, sending them in a sudden panic.

"We're being attacked!" Iruka cried.

BOMB!

BOMB!

BOMB!

The little bombs kept popping everywhere, and by this point Iruka was cowering on his knees, curled into himself on the ground. All around him, on the solid soil you could see a range of small bombs going off. Kakashi looked rather irritated as he tried to help Iruka, pulling his beloved into the horse shed, only for them to entered and be showered with even more bombs. Sasuke and Suigetsu who were now laughing so hard, couldn't help but notice that they had only one more bomb and that their fun was about to end. "Bombs away!" the cheered and clicked the button, before sinking down with pure infectious laughter when Iruka let out a girly shrill.

The thing was that Kakashi didn't find it funny and when he heard the laughter from both boys, he patted Iruka's back softly before going to where Sasuke and Suigetsu were hiding. There was a vicious frown on his face and clear anger on his face as he reached down and grabbed Sasuke from the back of his shirt. Sasuke's laughter died, but mirth was still dancing in his adorable inky black eyes. "You little bastard" Kakashi angrily hissed, readying his fist, "I ought to teach you a lesson boy!"

Sasuke's laughter had died and his eyes were wide as he took in Kakashi's anger, and closed when he thought he was going to get hit. He had not expected this. When no hit came though, Sasuke opened his eyes and found that Kakashi's fist had been caught by Itachi's hand. "Let him go Kakashi," Itachi growled, pure anger in his tone.

Kakashi immediately let go of Sasuke and backed away. The way Itachi's eyes had flashed red scared Kakashi, "We can't just let him get away with bombing the whole place, he placed the horses in danger!" Kakashi argued.

"The horses are missing!" Iruka cried loudly from inside, and this caused Kakashi's eyes to widen. "Kakashi the horses!" Iruka ran outside to find Kakashi angrily glaring at Itachi and Sasuke who was standing beside Itachi. After all, Sasuke could tell that Itachi wasn't exactly happy with him, so he didn't dare anger Itachi further by trying to hide behind him. That was cowardly.

"What did you do with the horses!" Kakashi demanded, his anger getting the best of him as his tone was heavy. Sasuke didn't flinch, he didn't bow his head, and he certainly didn't do anything to look away from Kakashi. He was stubborn and he was going to prove it by showing that he had a right to do what he had done.

"I left them with Suratobi and Genma," He answered. Suigetsu came out from hiding and stood beside Sasuke.

"It was both our idea, if you were curious." Suigetsu said.

Kakashi felt his body snap and was about to attack both boys for messing with something that he feels is his, when Itachi moved in front of both boys. Kakashi stopped and glared at Itachi, feeling anger with him from stopping him in his need to punish both Suigetsu and Sasuke. "Move out of the way Itachi," but Kakashi took two steps back when Itachi's eyes flashed red again and he got the message. If he even dared think about touching Sasuke in any way or even think about harming him, he was going to die. Kakashi couldn't help but feel like he was going to die if he did something stupid.

"Don't use your fists Kakashi, you are perfectly capable of asking them what they were thinking when they decided to do this. After all, I have no doubt that you and Iruka are the ones to blame for this behavior." At Itachi's words, Kakashi and Iruka looked slightly offended.

"What motive could we have given them to do this to us?" Iruka demanded.

Sasuke side step to the side, peeking from behind Itachi as he said, "I felt that I had to teach you and Kakashi that having sex outside was not something you did! Do you think it was fun having to see that? You have no idea how traumatizing it was," Iruka and Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief. Sasuke moved all the way out from behind Itachi and stood beside him again.

"But it was just sex," Kakashi tried to justify, "It's something normal that we all do! What's the big deal?"

"What makes you think that the world is so savvy about sex?" Sasuke demanded.

"The world is all about sex, just because you're not happy with your lack of sex life don't blame it up on us, it's something you should already know!"

"Kakashi!" Iruka was blushing hard, but he was now glaring at Kakashi with a harsh look on his face. "You are talking to children here! Both Sasuke and Itachi are still babies to this world!" he hissed, causing Kakashi to turn to him with a minor glare. Sasuke and Itachi felt offended by Iruka's words, but stayed out of the argument. Both ravens glared at Suigetsu when he started to laugh.

"But you know that the two of us have been having sex since we were sixteen!"

"That doesn't matter Kakashi that was different times. You and I did that because that was how we felt, but Sasuke is our prince! Do you think that he would be like a servant rutting outside somewhere with shame and disgrace? He has his title as prince to uphold, his education and upbringings are different." Sighing Iruka finished, "He's inexperienced!"

"Iruka you are being emotional again!" Kakashi argued, "Even children with no real common sense know what sex is, I think that the king and the queen have been to overprotective of the prince in this matter!"

"He's a kid, why can't you get that through your thick head!" Iruka snapped while stomping his feet and giving Kakashi his best angry look, the same angry look that Kakashi found to be super cute.

"I was only ten and I already knew what sex was! And he's seventeen, he's practically a grown up now," Kakashi threw his hands up in frustration, "he's already getting courted! In a year or so he's going to be married, and what do you think married couples do!"

"He still has a lot to learn and you know it Kakashi!" Iruka smirked and then crossed his arms, "Wasn't it you that was complaining the first time that you walked in on your mom and dad having sex!" he snapped, Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief at the brought up subject before he snarled at Iruka in pure anger.

"I told you that in confidence that will never come to haunt me!"

"Yes, but you are still not getting it!" Iruka snapped and then he sighed to calm himself down. If they kept shouting they were never going to get anywhere. "I know I should have not brought that up, I'm sorry, but can't you see? We might not be Sasuke's parents but we are still two adults, and we were caught doing the same thing your parents were doing!" Kakashi's eyes widened at the audacity of Iruka's accusation, "You might have been younger and learned earlier what that meant, but to Sasuke this is also new, and this was our mistake. We didn't even try to talk to him after it happened and we probably should have also told the king."

"We would be fired if we tell the king!" Kakashi argued before he deflated and nodded his head. Just by looking at Iruka's face, he knew that Iruka was right. At the moment Iruka had tried to explain things to Sasuke, but Sasuke had not allowed it. The boy needed to think about what had happened, but since then none of them tried to broach the subject with him. "Okay, I get why the prince did what he did, I get it now. Fine," he sighed, defeated.

Both Kakashi and Iruka turned towards the prince and bowed their head slightly, "We're sorry for what we did prince Sasuke, and we won't do it again," There was sincerity in their eyes as they apologized. Itachi had a sneaking suspicion that within a month's time or so, the two would be at it again.

Sasuke scoffed, but one glance at Itachi and he knew he had to apologize as well. "I'm sorry as well, I could have approached you and talked with you instead of bombing the place and taking out the horses," Kakashi and Iruka were both shocked by the sudden apology from the prince; they had not been expecting it. Maybe a laugh from the prince and some mocking remarks, but they had not expected an apology in return.

Itachi was just glad all this was over. Sighing, he decided to cut in on Iruka's and Kakashi's shock, "I'll start cleaning up this mess," he said, but paused when he felt Sasuke's hand grabbing the hem of his shirt from behind. He turned around to face the boy. "Yes?"

"I'll help…" Sasuke made a face, as he reluctantly said the words "clean up," but his need to be with Itachi helped him utter the words.

Itachi smiled, "Okay," but Kakashi and Iruka were thrown into even more shock. They were practically frozen in place.

"Guess I'll help as well," Suigetsu sighed when Sasuke turned to glare at him. Before long all five of them were working together to clean up and bring the horses back inside.

* * *

><p>It was already late afternoon; Kiba and Gaara were still talking, and actually enjoying each other's company when Ghost, whom ran into the room, looking around, startled them. The small puppy seemed to just look at them for a moment before it ran off again. Whatever he was doing or looking for was a mystery to others as the small pup left prancing. "I think that he's looking for the prince," Kiba remarked, watching the small puppy with keen pride in his eyes. Even though he was now the prince's pup, the pup was still a part of his family by blood.<p>

"Hn, perhaps," Gaara turned back to look at Kiba, "I actually thought it was rather…sweet of you to give such a cute puppy to the prince," Gaara admitted even though he wouldn't have if things were different. Sitting here with Kiba talking had already changed a lot of things and he considered him a friend now. Kiba grinned at the compliment and scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"Well, what can I say? Originally, it would be a way of asking to court the prince, but he denied me that. The only reason I gave him the small pup was that it's hard to find homes for them all the time, and I had a feeling the prince was going to be someone that would be a good owner." Kiba shrugged, wondering where such a feeling or thought came from. After all, Sasuke was known as many awful things, but there was just something else to him that he still couldn't figure out.

"That's still nice," Gaara sighed.

"What's troubling you?"

Gaara shrugged before saying, "I just keep wondering to myself, if perhaps the prince is an unattainable goal for all of us."

"What makes you say that?"

Gaara shrugged again, "Just a feeling, I guess." His face was stoic, and composed. There was no betraying what he was feeling.

Kiba watched Gaara, his eyes riveted on the red head and before he knew what he was doing, he moved in and kissed him. He kissed Gaara on the lips, and very nearly expected Gaara to punch him or something. Instead, the red head tensed up and did not respond. Kiba moved back to look at his face to find wide lime green eyes looking back at him. "Uh, Gaara…I,"

Gaara pushed him away now. "Why did you do that?" he asked as he stood up, looking scary and intimidating as he did so.

"Well I," Kiba felt panicked, and did not know what to say. Even though his sister and his mother time after time tell him never to put his foot in his mouth and just say what comes to mind, he could not think of anything else, "I like you that's why! I feel strongly for you and you are beautiful, your eyes are wow! I just had to try and kiss you" It was foolish, but he was honest. It was the reason he liked Sasuke, it was the reason he found himself liking Gaara.

Gaara was shocked, but at the same time, he felt that Kiba had touched his heart. Although as Kiba watched Gaara's facial expression change he started to panic even more. Had he said the wrong thing? He didn't need Gaara to start being cold to him again and even give him the cold shoulder that kind of sucked when it happened. Not to mention that Gaara was of higher status than him! A prince who was nearly a king except for not being married, "I…uh, you're cute I guess," Gaara shrugged.

"Huh!" Kiba looked shocked, not expecting such a response from a prince practically king.

"I uh…kind of like you to." Gaara admitted. He had been talking with Kiba all this time that he felt comfortable around him, but he knew his like for Kiba was that of a friend. He couldn't say for sure what he was feeling, but somehow he was not adverse to the thought of actually giving Kiba a chance. Especially now that he had this odd feeling that he was going to have no chance with Sasuke, not that he was not going to try and gauge out what the prince was actually hiding. A part of him was actually staying here just to see if he could get the prince to tell him whom was the one that had his heart.

"Oh." Kiba said, he lowered his head, "Do…I mean. Would you…allow me to court you?"

Gaara was stunned. No one had ever asked to court him! Usually it was he who asked. He also lowered his head to hide his blush and nodded his head. "Sure, we can give that a try," he softly said.

* * *

><p>It was late evening when they were finished cleaning. Kakashi and Iruka had left to go get themselves some dinner, seeing as they had all skipped lunch, and they were super hungry. Suigetsu yawned as he stretched a little, and looked back to find Itachi and Sasuke finishing up, and the two of them lightly talking with each other. Sighing and shaking his head slightly he decided to walk out and leave the two of them alone.<p>

"I know I shouldn't have done that, I apologized didn't I?" Sasuke huffed.

Itachi placed his broom away and turned to look at him, "I know you apologized, but I'm kind of irritated that we spent all day cleaning your mess." Itachi glared at him.

"You're only mad because you're hungry!" Sasuke mocked and Itachi pushed Sasuke's broom out of his hands, and then backed him up until he had the boy pressed to the wall. He lowered his head slightly to be at Sasuke's eye level, causing Sasuke to hotly, blush. The intensity of Itachi's eyes kept him from looking away.

"Well, I'd have to admit, you are correct, I am hungry," Itachi said in a seductive tone, his eyes locked with Sasuke's as he pressed his forehead to Sasuke's own. Sasuke gave Itachi a little frown.

"Are you going to give me another hickie?" he asked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sasuke smirked as he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Itachi's, "Suigetsu showed me what a hickie is,"

Itachi frowned, narrowing his eyes, "He showed you?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "When Kisame was unconscious because Neji had given him something that I thought killed him, Suigetsu told me that he would show me. He got on top of Kisame and gave him one on the side of his neck. We're kind of waiting to see when he will notice it, but it seems Kisame hasn't."

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. Sasuke's friends were just as crazy as Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand smiled and brought his arms up around Itachi's shoulders and neck as he pushed onto the tips of his toes and kissed Itachi on the lips. Itachi was slightly surprised by the sudden kiss, but didn't hold back from kissing Sasuke. He allowed Sasuke to have control of the kiss, but he needed to taste him. He softly bit into Sasuke's lower lip, making Sasuke open his mouth for him and then pushed his tongue into the warmly waiting mouth.

Sasuke moaned in delight and it was echoed by Itachi's own sigh of pleasure as he pushed against Sasuke's tongue and the boy pushed right back. Itachi's hands moved to Sasuke's waist and another pushed on Sasuke's back as he pulled the boy closer to him. Sasuke gasped, but tightened his hold on Itachi as the two continued to frantically kiss each other, every now and then biting each other's lips. When they had to pull apart for air, Itachi pressed a kiss to Sasuke's cheek, before turning to whisper in his ear, "did you like the hickie that I gave you?"

Sasuke nodded his head, feeling a bit shy. "Yah," he managed.

Itachi chuckled and then pulled away. "Come on, we should go." Sasuke looked reluctant to leave, "Something wrong?" Sasuke nodded his head. "What?"

"As soon as we leave this place, to go back in the palace the police will be on us again. Then I won't be able to see you tonight,"

Itachi sighed. "I know that we didn't get to see each other last night, but this is the last night that the police will stay here investigating. They have lives as well, you know." Sasuke petulantly shrugged. "I promise, tomorrow night we'll spend it all together, we'll train, and then do anything that you wish,"

Sasuke turned his head towards Itachi with curious wide eyes, "Anything?"

Itachi felt like he was going to end up hating himself for this, but Sasuke's hopeful expression was hard to deny, "Anything," he promised.

Sasuke looked happy about that, but then a frown took over his face and the happiness left him. Itachi arched an eyebrow, slightly worried now. "Even if we have tomorrow for anything, I selfishly still want tonight for us to be together," Sasuke admitted, looking down and feeling slightly ashamed at himself for being so clingy towards Itachi.

Itachi pulled Sasuke close to him and tightly embraced him. "You do know that even if we're apart, I'm still going to be somewhere, and if I need to I can always find you," Itachi softly said into Sasuke's ear. "You just got to have faith and don't think I'm going to just leave you, okay,"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Okay," he whispered back even though his own irrational fear was still there. Something was telling him it was his own fear that the one he loves and wants to be with might disappear. Sasuke could only think that it was because he wanted Itachi to stay close to him at all times. Not that he was so needy or anything like that, but it was more his own way of being possessive towards Itachi. Someone was encroaching on what belonged to him and that really bothered him. It made him want to find the source and kill it, but easier was to keep Itachi close and interested in him.

Itachi pulled slightly away and kissed Sasuke. The two were about to get lost in their kiss when Ghost ran in barking happily that he had finally been allowed outside to find them. Both ravens turned to look at the small puppy as he came close to them and laid down. Itachi reached his hand towards Sasuke's face and gently caressed his cheek and allowed Sasuke to respond to his touch. Itachi watched him with fascination.

He was enamored with such a beautiful boy.

His fingers curled under Sasuke's chin, and he tilted his head back gently before pressing a kiss once more to Sasuke's lips. Once more Sasuke responded, kissing Itachi back.

"That damn blasted dog! I swear he only listens to you Itachi," Kisame ranted as he walked in and gasped, frozen in place when he caught sight of Itachi and Sasuke kissing. Both ravens pulled away and turned to look at him.

"That only means he doesn't like you," Sasuke remarked. "Come on Ghost, let's go,"

Kisame was still gapping. Itachi smirked, "Aren't you going to go guard him?"

Kisame closed his mouth and turned to look at Itachi and gave him a look, and pointed his finger, "Oh I'm so keeping a close eye on you now mister, I see what you are doing." Kisame kept pointing his accusing finger until he was out the door following Sasuke. He went out but then came back in with a final warning look, "watching you all the time now," and ran.

Itachi sighed.

He still needed to feed Sasuke his dinner.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all of you who read and review...anad for Iba, i really can't PM you so I can't really let the cat out of the bag on that one for you. You'll just have to see what happens and knowing how I have readers who can guess where I'm taking the story, you know who you are, I can't comfirm what the idea is. but thank you too all of you for answering my question and here's a new update. Hope is good as the last, i tried to go for humor, I feel like I failed. :)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter twenty-three**

The playing field was made of glass. Both frosted and clear squares each consecutively drawn across it. On top of it was glass little round pod. Some were frosted, and others were shimmering clear. It was a battle of chess, where one opponent tried to outdo the other, and in the intensity of the game, the frosted glass pods were winning over the clear glass pods. Thin pale fingers suddenly pushed one of the frosted pieces, and lime green eyes looked up to watch the young prince who was now frowning even more. It was his turn.

"It's been a week,"

"A week of what," the young prince demanded, trying to concentrate on the pieces in front of him. Just about any move he did now guaranteed his fail and therefore decided to stall. There had to be a way to still win this game! But if he moved the piece to his left, it would get taken from him by the piece on the other side, and if he moved the one on the far right, he'd leave an opening.

"A week since Prince Neji left, and a week since everything has relatively returned back to normal. I've made my decision, but I still want to play one more game with you," Gaara said and Sasuke looked up at him confused. Out of all of his suitors, Gaara was the one Sasuke found to be the oddest, but also the most levelheaded one, apart from Lee and his crazy ranting about youth and beauty. Shifting in his chair, he cocked his head to the side.

"What kind of game?"

Gaara sat back, making himself more comfortable in his chair. "The same one we played when I first got to court you by myself," Gaara flicked his eyes to Kisame whom was bored and practically falling asleep in the seat beside Sasuke. The man had just watched them play a long game of chess. It was only natural that he'd be bored. Chess was a tedious game after all. "Twenty questions, I think it was called."

"Ah," Sasuke said, and his eyes flicked down to the chess board, once again trying to figure out what to do. "But there isn't anything in particular that I'm curious enough to ask you myself, but I guess I can come up with something."

"I'm sure you could," Gaara said, knowing full well that Sasuke had a sharp mind and a sharp tongue to go with it.

Sasuke sighed, and finally moved his piece. He was glaring at it with so much hatred though. "You're turn," he reluctantly said.

"Checkmate," Gaara smirked as he moved forward in his seat and moved his last piece that won him the game. Sasuke felt irritated with the game. He hadn't even noticed that one move! Gaara sat back in his seat and watched Sasuke with amusement.

"This game is kind of stupid," Sasuke hissed, glaring at it and the looking away from it as if it was not even there.

"Its fun," Gaara mused.

Sasuke hummed, "For old people maybe,"

Gaara chuckled. "Shall we begin the game?" Gaara asked. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Well, you just asked your first question," Sasuke smirked now, "Now is my turn, let's see," Sasuke thought for a little while, really thinking what he should ask but nothing was coming to mind until he just blurted, "Why do you have red hair?"

Kisame beside Sasuke chocked on his own saliva at the question Sasuke had asked and Gaara fondly smiled at Sasuke. "It's because of my father. He used to have red hair as well, and I inherited it from him,"

"Biologically, ah, Itachi told me about that," Sasuke muttered more to himself than anyone else. That was a simple response; maybe he should have asked something that would give him a more complicated answer.

Gaara nodded his head and then couldn't resist asking, "Are you always so curiously honest about everything?"

"If by that you mean that I always tell the truth and never hold back on what I'm thinking then yes, but it has not always worked," Sasuke shrugged, looking a bit bitter, "My mother never used to believe me," Gaara looked sympathetic and was about to say something on that but Sasuke cut him off, he didn't need to hear it, "My turn, would you be my friend?" Sasuke was not sure why he asked that, but it was the only thing he could say. It was the only thing he would ever accept from Gaara and that was friendship.

Gaara stared, frozen in slight shock, "Why, of course, yes," he finally said. He noticed the way Sasuke seemed to disbelief that. "Sasuke, we can be friends." Sasuke nodded but he still didn't believe him. "Alright then, let's get this over with, enough of games then," Gaara sighed and then said "I have some news to tell you prince,"

"What's that?"

"I'm going to be leaving, from courting you. I feel as though the last time we spent together was enough for me to learn that we would never have a chance at being together. I get that now." Gaara said and Sasuke looked at him slightly surprised. He didn't think he had revealed so much as to make Gaara change his mind, but he was glad. "We still can be friends if you want, but right now I'm stalling and wasting time when my kingdom needs me most. I have to go back to Suna and finish the war."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, but he was still curious about something "What about finding someone though, you still aren't officially King. Despite your kingdom needing you to take the role already,"

Gaara slightly blushed as he said, "I'm….well, hoping that my new interest will be the one that I marry. That is if everything works out well and Suna wins the battle, of course,"

Sasuke gave him a slightly confused look but curiosity was clear in his mischievous black eyes, "New interest?"

Gaara sighed, and then confessed. "Inuzuka Kiba, I'm taking him with me," Gaara blushed even more at his words and Sasuke ended up laughing. Kisame who had been listening to everything was confused and surprised himself at what was happening. Suddenly it was like Sasuke and Gaara were friends and to say that Gaara and Kiba were together! It was as if everything was developing in the sort of favor that Sasuke wanted.

"That sounds great, I wish you both luck!" Sasuke smiled.

"I still have to ask though," Gaara said making Sasuke look at him seriously once again, "Whom your interest is, I keep wondering if you have something going on with Suigetsu," Sasuke's eyes widened and Kisame sat up.

"Hell no!" Kisame snapped startling Gaara and Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.

"Suigetsu is my childhood friend and another guard. He was never here to court me, and he's also Kisame's boyfriend," Sasuke explained.

"Oh," Gaara said, surprised by the news. "I see,"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kisame complained, "You ordered him to sleep with me, you little snot" Kisame glared at Sasuke, and then crossed his arms as he huffily looked away.

"I did not." Sasuke refuted, "I control no one's actions and I would never willingly tell my friend to do something that will hurt him in the end. And you are hurting him," Sasuke turned a glare to Kisame, "I shouldn't allow you anywhere near him. In fact I should hurt you, but he likes you so much that he'd rather you not be hurt"

Gaara hummed. "But, does that mean you have no love interest?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I do, but that's all that I'll tell you," the boy was devious in every sense of the word, and Gaara found that he couldn't figure him out.

Three days later after this conversation had take place, both Gaara and Kiba had packed up and left. Both had properly bid their goodbyes and offered their best wishes and luck to Sasuke when it came to any future plans and courting. Gaara had still wanted to figure out who Sasuke was in love with but for the moment he said he'd leave it as his unsolved mystery. Sasuke had simply shrugged with a nonchalant look on his face.

Getting Lee to leave a few days later was actually a simple task. With Lee being the last one to court Sasuke, he had become a little depressed, but all the same did his best to spend his time with Sasuke and Suigetsu. As they did this, the two had managed to convince Lee to give Haruno Sakura another chance and ask her out again. If that didn't work, then they asked him to go in a searching journey of his soul that would hopefully lead him where he needed to be. Lee had looked like he had been hit by an epiphany and he had packed his things, bid his goodbye, and left. That day Sasuke had also smugly smirked at his uncle in triumph.

Finally, Sasuke thought he was free.

This also meant that he got to spend time with Itachi again, despite the fact that Itachi was no longer his teacher and had other tasks to carry out around the palace. Sasuke would find himself going out with Itachi and help him get his work done, as well as receive his nightly training from him. Since then it had been a month and Sasuke had found himself thoroughly distracted in how own little world that included the people he actually liked. Sasuke had made new friends in the knights that also trained outside during the day. Kakashi and Iruka were actually funny people with no common sense or respect for what other people would think about them…well, maybe that was just Kakashi. Neither Iruka nor Itachi had been happy with Kakashi when he had talked to Sasuke about sex and other adult themes and even handed him a book on the subject.

Sasuke on the other hand had been enthralled by it all, and even found that he liked trying to seduce Itachi. It both excited and delighted him to see Itachi's shocked expressions as well as the way he would try so hard to not succumb to him, and it really was a trying thing. Sasuke was starting to think that maybe Itachi had more self control than he thought or he just wasn't sexy enough. Even so, Sasuke wasn't going to give up on it. As annoying as it was for Itachi to resist him, he still liked doing it, especially when it would earn him a heated make out session as well as the pleasure to feel Itachi grow hard in his pants and poke him with his strong arousal.

Everything was going Sasuke's way, even if most of the time he would ignore his uncle and would rely a bit more of his aunt Kushina, Sasuke couldn't help but frown in distaste. The reason he even found a motive to frown was because suddenly his uncle was calling him to his office. The last time his uncle called him to his office it had been to be mean, take Itachi away, and drop a handful of suitors at him. Sasuke was not about to tolerate it again.

Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, his aunt had said and left him alone to think. Sasuke sighed, and walked over to his desk, roaming over the top. He knew that Itachi was busy right now. He had said something about going into the village to pick something up, Sasuke was not sure what that was. Although he was starting to worry that Itachi was still not back. And Suigetsu was probably once again trying to talk to Kisame. Spotting the small black book that was his mother's journal; Sasuke carefully reached for it and brought it to himself, opening it to the first page. When he saw his name at the very heading of the page, he sat himself down on his chair and began to read it with mild interest that soon spiraled to more.

_Sasuke, _

_If I was not the one to give you this journal, then in most cases_

_It must have been your deer uncle that handed it to you. I know_

_I have not been the best mother in the world. I've kept so many _

_Secrets to myself and even neglected you, my own child, in so _

_Many ways, but I wish you to know, I've always loved you. That_

_Is why for every time you had been honest with me, I decided it _

_Was here that I would be honest with you and pour out my heart_

_This journal is small, but it holds pages full of words that will tell _

_You of my past, my decisions, as well as what I'm sure you've _

_Always wondered, the name of your father and who he truly was,_

_I can't apologize enough for all the pain I've cost you. But I hope _

_That by the time you finish reading this, you've had at least _

_Forgiven me a little. Don't be like me, Sasuke, my son, don't_

_Ever close your heart. My final note will be waiting for you at _

_The end of this journal. Don't neglect reading any part of it,_

Sasuke stared at the front page, with shock clear on his face. He had not been expecting anything like what he had just read. The name of his father? Was his mother sure she had even been so truthful. Funny, Sasuke thought, now that his mother was a dead woman she wanted to be truthful. Sighing to himself, Sasuke flipped the page and went on to the next one. There was a date on the top, Sasuke was sure the date was written to be about three years before he was even born. Meaning his mother had started her story at an early time. Placing his hand over the cursively written words, Sasuke began to read and immerse himself into his mother's tale.

~**0**~

"_Teach me how to forget!" I had begged of him, the moment that he said he was going to leave me._ _I wouldn't know how to explain to you what it was like, to meet someone and just look at them and knew that somehow, you both belonged. From the moment I had first spoken to him, he had captivated my heart. I don't think I ever captured his though. Even though I was in love with him, he had never been in love with me. I was probably just something to pass time with, I was stupid enough to love his words, but I don't know what I was thinking. That was just who he was, a charmer. _

_I would also love to tell you that I was getting ahead of myself, that this was suddenly happening when I was already married, but it wasn't. This all happened before my wedding day. Sadly enough, he was not going to be my knight in shining armor. This was not a novel or some other sort of fairy tale made out to be a perfect fantasy. No, this was reality. I was about to get married to a man that I disliked, I was screaming inside for someone to save me, but no one would. No one was listening. The day of the wedding came and I was married to King Fugaku so quickly that I was frozen as he kissed my lips and sealed the vows. No one stopped it from happening, because to come to the conclusion that I later accepted, anyone could have told you at that moment that no one cared. _

_No one cared about my feelings, or my dreams. No one cared about what I actually wanted! I was just the new Queen of Sound. _

_I was married to the very handsome, and very much loved Fugaku. Women were jealous of me, he claimed that he loved me, it should have been perfect. He bought me anything and everything I asked for, he treated me gently, he showered me with his love, but I was unhappy. There was just something that I wanted, and even if I asked it of him, he could never give it to me. That was happiness and satisfaction. Besides, he already had a son, that kid hated me. I just didn't belong there with them. _

_Maybe you will understand what I mean when you meet the proper suitor for yourself that makes you happy. You will understand, I know, because you also lead with your heart. I might have been a bad mother but I know you, you are my son. Mine. There was no way you could ever say that you could never love deeply, because I know you can. Because I can, but the person I married was no whom I wanted to be with! _

_I kept yearning over what I had lost. I kept looking at how happy everyone else was. I was especially jealous of your uncle. He was a man! He got to choose who he got to married! Sure he was also a male whom could be treated like a female and give birth to a child, but I felt like it was just even more unfair. It was like your uncle had it all. People actually liked him. _

_I would like to tell you that I was the docile woman everyone believed me to be. The fact was that I was a woman that when she wanted something, she would make sure that she got it. Your dear mother is crazy, that much I am willing to admit my dear. It started with the sneaking out. I felt that I needed excitement in my life. The bad thing was that everyone knew me as the Queen of Sound. They were cautious around me and no one was willing to touch me in the regards that they respected their King. _

_I was trapped. _

_He had not taught me to forget, so I decided I would teach myself how to forget. It was the hardest thing in the world to act indifferent, to pretend to be happy, and fall into the world that everyone believed in. It was so hard, but I made it look so easy. Everything was just as it should have been. For the first year of my marriage I remained at King Fugaku's side. I tried to change my every thought, burry my heart, and bottle up every ounce of my love. _

_And then he returned._

_He returned and broke my every resolve that I had worked on so hard, for days, hours, for that year, and in just one minute, with one look, and he had broken it all._

_Every feeling came flooding back to me._

~**0**~

Sasuke's hands were shaking as he was reading what would have been his mom's deepest thoughts. For some reason, he could feel the pain that she had felt. Sasuke swallowed hard and flipped back the two pages that he had read. His mother had written a lot. For a moment he wondered if he should continue. There truly had been many things that he didn't know of his mother. Things he wished she would have told him in person. Even now as he read, he knew that she was keeping something from him, like the name of the mystery person that she had loved. Who was he? Closing his eyes, Sasuke took one deep breath before looking back at the book and at the beginning of the next page.

But before he could get down to reading it, there was a knock at his door.

Sasuke snapped his head up and then tossed the book to his desk again. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, and cheeks, he sniffed, and tried to calm himself before walking towards the door. On the other side stood Itachi, waiting for him, Sasuke's eyes widened for a bit and then he cursed as he rushed back inside. All in all, managing to confuse Itachi, "Sasuke, are you alright?" Itachi asked and Sasuke pulled out his sword.

"Nothing," he said, and walked back to Itachi, "I just….nearly forgot that we were going to go out to train tonight,"

Itachi frowned, "Something has to be wrong to make you forget,"

Sasuke shrugged. "I was, reading something my mother left me, is all." Sasuke turned his head towards the journal on the desk. Itachi glanced at it, and then nodded in understanding. Sasuke had already told him of every misconnection that he had with his mother. It was something that they had talked about when it came to talking about family and their pasts. Itachi walked closer to Sasuke, placed a hand under his chin, making him look up at him. Sasuke was startled by the sudden closeness, but welcomed it.

"Te quiero," Itachi whispered to him and then kissed him on the lips. Sasuke chuckled as he kissed Itachi back. The kiss was simple and sweet, and as soon as their lips parted Sasuke smiled big.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked, his eyes shining in mirth. He didn't understand what Itachi was trying to do, since every now and then he would say something in a completely different language, and Sasuke would just be left to wonder.

Itachi smiled in return, "Figure it out,"

Sasuke pouted, "Aw, come on Itachi, I haven't gone in learning new languages, and I can't even pronounce what you just have said," Sasuke lightly complained.

Itachi shrugged, "Come, let's go before the night starts to wane,"

Sasuke nodded his head and allowed Itachi to hold his hand as the two of them headed out to the training field. Sasuke was quick to notice that while a moment ago he had been troubled by what he had read from his mother, the moment that Itachi was near him, it had all vanished. The sadness, his distress about his mother never being any good, it was gone. All he needed was Itachi and he would be alright.

Smiling, he tightened his hold on Itachi and pushed himself close to his side, where Itachi turned and gave him a loving kiss at the top of his head.

Unknown to both happy ravens, someone was watching them. That person followed them out to the training field and waited for them to start training, before they rushed back inside. The bitter look on their face was the only indication as to how mad they were.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to bed," Kushina said, her eyes narrowed, and her voice bitter with distaste as she looked at the familiar lady in the room. The lady with the blond hair, and her big bouncing breast that had given her nightmares on end, seriously, why had Minato hired her out of all people! Huffing her distaste, she left for bed. Minato on the other hand looked at Kushina with slight worry as she left, but the sudden laugh from the other woman in the room mad him turn his head towards her and offer a polite smile.<p>

"You'll have to excuse her,"

"That's quite alright Minato," Tsunade said. "I did give her a rough time back then when I was her teacher. I'm sure she's still upset at all the things I made her go through. But as I said in my letter, I look forward to working with and teaching your young nephew," Tsunade smiled, her orange eyes already shinning with mischief of the grief she was planning to bring the young prince.

Minato held back from thinking that maybe he made a mistake, but he also knew this is what he had chosen for Sasuke. If the boy was ever going to fully mature to make someone a good husband, this was how it was going to have to be. "I have to say, I really am thankful that you came. I thought for sure that you were going to reject my request. Seeing as Fire country and Konoha are not exactly neighboring villages,"

"Yeah, in that you are correct," Tsunade said, "I would have turned down the favor, but Nine tails and Konoha are sort of close, and I just couldn't pass up the chance at seeing young Naruto again. "

"You went to visit my son?" Minato eagerly asked and Tsunade nodded, "How is he?"

Tsunade grinned, "Well, if he has not sent you a letter on the matter, or if you were wondering why he has not come to visit your guess is as good as mine,"

"Eh, He's enjoying himself, isn't he," Minato guessed.

"That he is," Tsunade said. "While I was there it would seem that he was attached at the hip to Kyuubi. I think that by next year, you can hope for a grandchild. You did mention that Naruto's heat came in the spring, right?" Tsunade asked, trying to make calculations in her head. Aside from being a teacher, she was also a medic.

"Yeah, during the spring," Minato nodded his head. "A little early if you ask me, that is why I'm also worried about my dear nephew."

"Hm, you mentioned Naruto was a fall baby, with his heat coming during spring, and if it were to change, it will probably switch it to summer. And your nephew is a summer baby, my guess is that he might gain his heat during fall or winter," Tsunade guessed.

Minato nodded his head. Fall and winter were fast approaching for this year, but it was next year that he would have to worry about that with Sasuke. "Let us hope that everything goes safely with him then," he then glanced around, "Where is your wife, Shizune?"

"Oh, she stayed behind with Naruto," Tsunade said, "She wanted to make sure that nothing odd happened. She wanted to make sure that Naruto remained of proper health while he is attempting to subconsciously become pregnant so soon," Tsunade wryly smiled, "I miss her, but she promised to come visit me soon, and she might bring Naruto along with her,"

"That sounds like good news," Minato grinned.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like those news,"

"Not only me, but Kushina as well. She misses already having Naruto and Sasuke be kids running around and crying all the time," Minato chuckled.

"I'm sure that she'll be looking forward to the grandchildren then," Tsunade remarked, and both blonds ended up laughing loudly at the prospects. They both sighed fondly as they could already see small little Naruto and Kyuubi's running around the palace walls again. "I'd have to ask, has Sasuke chosen a suitor for himself? Or what's the deal with him?" Tsunade asked, "I talked with Naruto and he told me that Sasuke doesn't plan on ever getting married and that I had better prepare myself for whatever he is capable of."

"Sounds like Naruto warned you against his cousin," Minato said, and swallowed thickly, "I don't know of any prospects of marriage when it comes to Sasuke. He ran off all his suitors, and didn't even choose any. He can be quite the handful, but lately he has a bit more silent, and more proper ever since Kyuubi and Naruto got him this servant for his birthday. His name is Itachi, and it seems like my dear nephew has taken a liking to him,"

Tsunade looked appalled, "Oh dear, what would the society say, the scandal of a prince being in love with a servant. Have you spoken about this to him?"

Minato brought his hands up and shook his head, trying to calm Tsunade. "Look, listen, Tsunade, if Sasuke is anything like my sister, then it's the servant that he will stay with and I won't be changing his mind. I've decided to help in those matters."

Tsunade calmed herself and listened, "Alright, and how do you plan to help matters?" she crossed her arms, waiting for a good response.

"Well, if Itachi were to gain his own titles, I'm sure that he will be at least reach nobility! That will be enough to guarantee him marriage to Sasuke." Minato made his plea and Tsunade looked at him in awe.

"That's good, that's really good. But what if neither Itachi or Sasuke like each other in such a manner," She said.

Minato shrugged, "There's no doubt about it, you just have to believe me. There's something going on between them that is just beyond me. Sasuke even asked me to delay his courting until he was twenty, I don't know why." Minato sighed, "The problem is that Sasuke is so attached to him, how can I ever even separate them long enough to devise a plan in where Itachi can gain titles, and be able to court Sasuke. We're running out of time,"

"I'd grant it," Tsunade said, "Until Sasuke's twentieth birthday, willing that the boy is not ugly." Tsunade had never truly met Sasuke. She had only ever heard of him from Naruto. "And Naruto assures me that he's a beauty, despite people referring to him in the ugly fashion of a devil."

Minato sweat dropped, "I suppose, he is the one many have had their eyes on," he sighed, "but how do I-" Before Minato could finish his sentence; the doors of his office were pushed opened and in came one of his servant girls. He easily recognized her as Erin, one of the older servant girls that was also spontaneously the object of Sasuke's many pranks.

"My King," she pleaded as she panted hard, and then dramatically fell on her knees. Her hair and working outfit were a mess.

"Pull yourself together young woman and speak properly!" Tsunade demanded. Erin flinched, and then looked up, tear stained cheeks and all.

"My King, come outside," She said, "there's something you must see!" When She didn't get the fast reactions that she wanted, she added, "It has to do with the prince!" and then Tsunade and Minato rushed out, pushing her to the side as they ran outside, in search of Sasuke, hoping to all that he was alright.

* * *

><p>While Sasuke was attacking, Itachi was on defense.<p>

Their goal for this training was to see how long it would take for Sasuke to see Itachi's weak points and up his attack on those areas. What Sasuke had already concluded was that Itachi had no weakness, but he was good at deceit by making him think that he had already found it. Itachi would pretend to not to be protection one side of himself, and that was when Sasuke fell for his traps. And this is what King Minato and Tsunade found them doing when they came outside. Erin, whom had followed right behind smirked, and then dramatically said, "See, Itachi is attacking the prince!" she cried.

"Quiet girl," Tsunade hissed, and watched with riveted attention at how good both Sasuke and Itachi were. Both ravens were guile, with edgy agility, and fluid body movement with grace, and elegance. They were beautiful in their dance. Minato on the other hand was frozen, starring wide eyed, and with fear in his heart that Itachi might hurt his precious nephew. "I got it," Tsunade said as she watched the older raven block the younger one, and then push him back with a set of attacks and finally the both of them stopped as Sasuke found his back pressed to a tree.

In his final move, Sasuke pushed Itachi slightly back and dropped his own sword before jumping towards Itachi, wrapping his arms around his neck. Itachi's blade pressed to Sasuke's throat. Tsunade and Minato both froze as they watched Sasuke bring his hand up to the blade, and push it away from his throat and leaned in to kiss Itachi on the lips.

Erin stared, shaking her head, but smirked once again when the king actually screamed. "AAAAH!" Minato couldn't help it; the scream just left his lips. Tsunade herself was startled by the sudden scream that caused both Sasuke and Itachi to part away and look their way.

Both ravens were frozen. Minato looked angry beyond belief. Before Tsunade could stop Minato, the blond haired king was running across the field and pulling at Sasuke's arm, effectively pulling him away from Itachi. Itachi truly had no other choice then let it happen, seeing as it was the king. But even if Minato dared hurt Sasuke, he would have to step in. Tsunade had rushed after the king. "Minato," she tried to say her peace, but found Sasuke being thrown her way. She held Sasuke's shoulders. The young prince really was as gorgeous as Naruto had said he was.

"Uncle, what are you doing here!" Sasuke demanded but he was completely ignored as Minato turned his deadly glare on Itachi.

"You," Minato hissed, his eyes narrowed, "Follow me to my office right now," with that he turned towards Sasuke, an equal glare on his face, "As for you, go to your room. I'll speak to you in the morning,"

"No," Sasuke screamed, "Itachi's my servant; you have no right to even think about punishing him!"

"And you are my nephew Sasuke, don't patronize me, go to your room now!"

"But I" Sasuke started but when quieted when he saw Itachi shift in his stand. For all the fear that he was feeling, Itachi was his only source of comfort.

"Just go to your room Sasuke, things will be alright," Itachi assured. Sasuke froze, looking reluctant to leave Itachi alone with his uncle. Minato was shocked though, when Sasuke nodded his head, picked up his and Itachi's swords. He then handed Itachi his sword, and kissed him on the lips before he went on his way, making sure to glare at Minato as he did. One other thing that Sasuke noticed as he was walking away was Erin, and he glared at her with so much hatred it was not even funny.

"I'll kill you," Sasuke whispered towards her and went inside.

Tsunade shifted, and Minato turned his glare to Itachi. Erin was frozen, thinking that the one that would have gotten in trouble would have been Sasuke, but instead it was Itachi. She was beginning to regret what she had done. "Leave girl," Tsunade told her. The cold tone of Tsunade's voice was enough to make her run back inside and towards her room. Tsunade knew she was going to have her removed.

Itachi and Minato were both glaring at each other, and soon Minato looked away.

"Follow me," he said, giving Itachi no other choice but to follow.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! :) I updated since I felt inspired. And working on the next chapter as well. School gets in the way, but I hope this chapter is enough to keep you excited!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Itachi frowned at the chair he was sitting on. It was uncomfortable.

"I find it funny," Tsunade laughingly said as she watched Itachi with sheer amusement on her face, "how you're glaring at the poor chair, as if it offended you." Itachi's glare quickly shifted from the innocent chair, and towards Tsunade. She flinched at the deadliness that she found in his sharp eyes. Now that she further thought about it, a handsome young man, with a deadly glare, seemed very unlikely in the role of a servant. This boy looked like he didn't even belong here in Konoha. But if he didn't, who was he?

"Who are you?" Itachi sharply asked. After all, he had followed the king here. Except that the King had decided to step out again, asking him to remain here for a moment. As to whom the old broad was, he had no idea.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow as she haughtily said, "That is something I should be asking you, _kid_" She shifted down, placing both of her hands firmly on the desk, narrowing her eyes at Itachi, while she pressed her breast up a bit. She made them bounce a bit on purpose, trying to see if she could catch Itachi looking at them, like lecherous men usually did. "Who really are you?" she said, making her voice sound deep and seductive. At least to her ears anyways, because Itachi sat himself back and kept an unreadable look on his face that made her feel uncomfortable. The fact that he was looking at her like she was crazy was soon starting to get on her nerves, and was about to repeat herself when he answered.

"I'm Prince Sasuke's personal servant, Itachi," he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not what I asked, and you know it," Tsunade hissed, feeling a little disappointed that Itachi wasn't ogling her. It was a put off, after all, Itachi was handsome, strong, and smart…well, at least that is what she thought about him from what they had already said. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"I'm a servant," he responded, stoically looking at her.

"I'm talking family wise!" she hissed again, straightening up and crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell me who you are boy! Where do you come from?"

"That's enough Tsunade," Minato said as he returned. It looked like he had gone into a restroom to wash his face. Tsunade nodded her head and looked at Itachi with concern as the boy remained sitting there, not even turning to acknowledge the King with any kind of respect. Itachi wasn't even begging or trying to suck up to the king by saying that he would never touch the prince again. It was as if he didn't even fear being here. "Now, about what happened out there," Minato said, his tone sounding strained as he tried to remain calm, "How long has _that _been going on?" he asked as he reached the front of his desk and looked down at Itachi, with a harsh look. Itachi met his look with a blank one.

"Some time now," Itachi said, feeling a little shocked at himself that he didn't exactly remember the first time that he had kissed Sasuke. Not in the sense that he didn't remember their first kiss, but in the sense of how long it had been. It simply just felt like the two of them had been together forever now, almost in a very natural sense. "I would estimate about a month and two weeks, about the day that you brought his suitors," Itachi managed and Minato looked at him shocked. Sasuke and Itachi had been together for that long, and without him knowing?

"You know how risqué it is for you to be courting the young prince at such a crucial time!" Tsunade snapped. "No, I wouldn't even call it courting! I'd say it's more like shameful sneaking around, do you know how badly the prince's reputation could be!"

"Who are you?" Itachi practically demanded, turning his eyes to Tsunade.

"She's Sasuke's new teacher," Minato answered as he sat down. As soon as Minato said that he noticed that Itachi eyed her up and down, censuring everything about her and then looking back at him with a disapproving scowl on his face.

"You must be joking," was Itachi's blasé remark.

Minato's eye twitched, "I know what is best for my nephew!" he snapped, slamming his fist on the table. Minato then backed off, trying to contain his anger, "Please tell me what is the status on my nephew's innocence!" Minato demanded. Itachi arched an eyebrow at that and then pleasantly smirked, seeming like he was not even going to bother to answer the question. "Answer it, have you taken his virginity!" Minato demanded when he couldn't take it anymore.

"I've never disrespected Sasuke," Itachi said, "He's not legally mine to take; all we've ever done is kissed." Maybe touched, but Itachi was not going to bother telling them. That was between him and Sasuke, there were no third parties allowed.

Minato sighed, and suddenly it seemed like the world around him was back to normal. Minato smiled and said. "You're a good boy then Itachi,"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "I'm a bad boy,"

Minato nodded, not seeming to care that Itachi had just claimed to be a bad boy. After all, it was not going to be something he was going to worry about too much. "Look, I'm not stupid. I know that my nephew is in love with you, but I don't think anyone will be happy to learn that the prince is in love with a servant. How bad will it sound that he turned down men with proper titles for someone with nothing, you know," Minato scoffed, and shrugged, "That just doesn't sound good at all," Minato rolled his eyes. Itachi sighed and placed his head on the palm of his hand as he rested his elbow on the arm rest, a bored expression taking over his face. "So, this is what is going to happen. The skills you displayed out there were amazing! That is why, I'm going to knight you, send you off to the war in Suna, and you will come back and I will reward you a title on your work. It'll be enough for you to be eligible to court Sasuke,"

Itachi's eyes widened as he straightened up and looked at the king in utter disbelief. "Sasuke holds my legal papers, he'd never allow It." he said. He didn't want to leave Sasuke behind, but at the same time he had always wanted to gain a title of his own. This was the chance he had been waiting for, but the price he had to pay was to leave Sasuke here. Itachi had feared this before, but once he got in deep with Sasuke he had sort of forgotten why he was here. The reason why it had never been a good idea to allow feelings for Sasuke to grow, for a moment he had thought that he was just going to have to wait until he was twenty one to properly claim Sasuke and just marry him. His thoughts had ventured on waiting until Sasuke and he were together to get his own titles and stand on his own.

Seemed like fate had something else in mind and Itachi found himself adverse to it.

"I'm taking you away from him," Minato said, "I don't think Sasuke can keep owning you as a servant anymore. Not when the two of you insist on making out and being all close. You have no choice." Minato now looked dead serious, "Look Itachi, I'm a nice king, but this is my nephew whom you are playing with, are your feelings insincere that you won't go? Not that it would mater, because I'd have you quickly decapitated if you ever dared hurt Sasuke,"

"I'd never joke about my feelings for Sasuke!" After all, Itachi could barely even put a name to them. All he knew was that Sasuke was all his and no one was allowed to touch him! "I'd rather die than to ever hurt him," and once again, Itachi shocked himself by his words. What had Sasuke done to him? He sounded like some mushy numbskull, the types that he would kill when they made the same claim about dying than being without him. Anyways, "I'm not leaving Sasuke here alone,"

Minato smiled, "I know how you feel boy, but you have to go," Minato stood and snapped his fingers. In a matter of seconds, ten strong guards came inside. Ten just being the minimal number of servants Minato had decided to call in, since he had seen Itachi's skills. He had no doubts that Itachi was going to fight to stay.

Itachi glared harshly and his eyes flashed dangerously red. Minato's eyes widened when he saw Itachi's eyes, and froze for a moment. "If I have to go Sasuke is coming with me! I can't leave Sasuke here without me!" Itachi hissed.

"Think again, Sasuke is my nephew, he was fine here without you and he will continue to be alright when you're gone." Minato snapped, shaking himself out of his shock. Although all that kept going on in his head was to ask Itachi about his eyes. "Guards, grab him, and lock him up in the dungeons,"

Three different guards moved simultaneously to grab Itachi, but he was already moving and he took down two of them as it if was nothing. Immediately the other guards ran towards Itachi, and Itachi managed to take down five more before he found himself completely chained, and being held down by even more guards. From his position he couldn't really count them. It was just an unfair number for one person to take on all at once with little space to move. Minato and Tsunade stared. Both were shocked that Itachi had taken down seven strong guards down as if they had been nothing, and taken even more to chain him and pin him down. "You can't do this!" Itachi hissed, before he was gagged.

"You'll have to forgive me Itachi, but by tomorrow at dusk, you and several other knights will be taken to Suna for the war," Minato tried to calmly said but his shock was evident in his tone. "Please, try to understand that this is for Sasuke," the man nearly pleaded. Itachi's eyes were angry and spoke his hatred for what the king was doing. Itachi knew that in a sense that the king was right, but a larger part of him was reluctant to leave Sasuke behind. Sasuke is his and no one else's. "Take him to the dungeons and lock him up," Minato said.

"Right away my King," the lead guard said as several were holding Itachi. They each bowed their heads to Itachi though, and some were especially apologetic to him. It was something that didn't go unnoticed by both Tsunade and Minato. The lead guard even picked up Itachi's sword, and took it with him.

Itachi was dragged out of the room. On the way though, Itachi managed to attack one more guard and knock him out before he himself was knocked out cold and taken to the dungeons.

"Minato, that boy," Tsunade started, but Minato cut her off.

"It's not the first time I've noticed that about him, but his eyes," Minato swallowed hard, "Reminds me so much of Sasuke's own,"

Tsunade could tell that Minato was having a strong turmoil with his feelings inside, but decided that this was enough excitement for one night. Both of them could silently agree that they were not happy with what was happening. They could only guess how Sasuke was going to react to the new of Itachi being taken away from him. They were going to have to hide it from him as long as they possibly could. But for now they just had to believe that everything would work out fine.

After a while, Tsunade walked closer to Minato and gently placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "How about showing me to my room?" she asked.

Minato nodded, and led the way.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was seething.<p>

There were five guards posted at his door. One of them even had the audacity to hand him some breakfast, and Sasuke had placed it where he thought it belonged, smacked straight into the face of the guard that had handed it to him. He had demanded several times for them to let him pass and let him go see Itachi, but they didn't relent. They weren't as easy to get around as Kisame had been. "Let me out of this room!" Sasuke hissed and threw several of his books to the door and finally his chair for good measure. Sasuke was like a trapped lion ready to destroy the door that was blocking his path. Looking around, his eyes instantly sought out anything that would help him accomplish that goal, but before he could grab anything else, the door opened and a weird blond lady walked inside, with an amused smile on her face.

"Prince Sasuke, we finally get to meet," Tsunade said, gently closing the door behind her as she took in the young angry prince. Sasuke was gorgeous. She could see that he is a beauty with pale skin, spiky raven hair with a blue hue, eyes darker than the night, and a lean lethal figure that was amazing for a seventeen year old. The boy had very lovely features, sharp looking eyes, but soft looking skin, cheeks, lips, chin, throat, basically mannerisms that could quickly make him pass off as adorable. A feature that Naruto barely could manage with his wide blue eyes and foxy demeanor, no Sasuke was as Naruto had described a true angel with no doubt the personality of a demon. She bet that there was an even cuter form to Sasuke if she were to just dress him up. Tsunade could almost smirk as she now saw the reason why Itachi was so smitten with the young prince.

"Get the hell out of my room." Sasuke hissed, and turned his back on her reaching for a paper weight that was on his desk. Before Tsunade knew it she was ducking the hard heavy object as it hit and barely dented the door. Glaring at Sasuke, Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Enough with the throwing already, I'm here to talk to you,"

"I don't want to speak to you," Sasuke kicked his desk, nearly making it tumble to the side. Well, for such a small looking thing, the boy was strong.

"Listen, I'm your new teacher!" Tsunade snapped, trying to get Sasuke to stop and talk to her. Before she knew it Sasuke was holding an empty glass vase that decorated the night stand, and threw it without aiming. Despite that, it still nearly hit Tsunade on the head. "ENOUGH!" she yelled.

"Get out." Sasuke hissed through his teeth. By this time Sasuke had reached for a stapler and was going to throw it but paused as Tsunade's next words.

"I'm here to take you to your uncle!" Tsunade sighed in relief when Sasuke dropped the stapler and took a step towards her. Well, now they were getting somewhere. Maybe now he would listen to what she had to say.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Well then, get to it you hag,"

Tsunade's eye twitched. "What did you just called me?" she demanded.

Sasuke fumed, "Take me to uncle Minato right now, before I give you a real reason to ask me to repeat myself," Sasuke's temper was flared. Dealing with past children that insisted on acting on their anger, Tsunade knew it was better to give them an inch, then deal with the pain. Right now Sasuke wasn't going to listen to her, and all she could do was listen to him and give him what he wanted. Then, later when he was calm, she knew she could try once more.

"Right," she said, and then tapped the door so it would be open, "Follow me," she said and Sasuke did as he was told. He followed her out of his room, glaring daggers at the guards that shrunk down into themselves, bowing their head respectfully towards the prince. As soon as Tsunade and Sasuke were gone from sight the lead guard signaled for the others to enter the room and search the prince's room for Itachi's legal papers. They were to be delivered to Minato and placed in the royal vault for safe keeping. Sasuke was no longer going to hold them, as Itachi was no longer going to be his to order around.

Sasuke watched silently as Tsunade opened the door to his uncle's office, and walked inside. Sasuke followed right after and the door closed behind him. The room was silent, and his uncle was at his desk with a distraught look on his face. Sasuke walked over to him and immediately slammed both his hands down on the desk. "Where's Itachi," was the first thing he demanded, seeing that it was all he cared about. He didn't care about being punished for kissing a servant. He could deal with all of that so long as Itachi was safe! Right now what was really bothering him was that he could barely feel Itachi. All he wanted was Itachi.

"Good morning to you as well Sasuke, now I'm sure that you've met your new teacher," Minato gestured to Tsunade, completely disregarding Sasuke's earlier question. Sasuke glared, so the old hag had not been lying about that.

"I don't care who she is!" Sasuke hissed, "I want to know where Itachi is." Sasuke's demand was insistent. Tsunade was almost surprised by how much Sasuke seemed to want to know where Itachi was. There was genuine worry hidden in those pretty dark eyes. The tension on Sasuke's body almost suggested a painful need to know of Itachi's whereabouts.

Minato stood up, glaring harshly at Sasuke. "He's around," he snapped, "Not that it matters, I don't want you around him anymore!" Minato sternly said. "I'm making it law that you don't come near him and he doesn't go near you either,"

Sasuke met his uncle's glare head on, "You can't keep me away from him, I'll find a way to see him again," Sasuke snapped in return, his voice sounding deadly serious. Tsunade had no doubts that Sasuke would find his way to Itachi. The funny thing was Itachi was not going to be around. How long would it take Sasuke to figure that out?

"You will be watched twenty four seven, you are also going to be taught by Tsunade, I'm not allowing you any room to ever see him again!" Minato retorted. "I want you to respect Tsunade as well, she is your elder."

To Sasuke that was a challenge, "No one is keeping me from Itachi, especially not you! And not that old hag," Sasuke argued, "Besides, Itachi is mine, you have no right to tell him what to do! I'm the only one with that right!"

"I'm not joking around here Sasuke!" Minato hissed, trying not to slip up on what he had just ordered his guards to do. He couldn't let Sasuke find out so soon.

"I'm not joking period, _uncle_!" Sasuke practically spat the word Uncle out.

"Don't make me lock you up in your room Sasuke, because I will!"

"I know you can and will, what difference does it make!" Sasuke pushed the chair that was next to him to the side, making it loudly land on its side. There was pure raw anger in Sasuke now. "Do you really think that matters to me! Go on, do your fucking worst, you douchbag wanna be king!" Sasuke's anger was palpable.

"That's it Sasuke, for being so disrespectful you are to be confined to your chambers for the rest of the day with no food!"

"Minato," Tsunade said, appalled by the punishment.

"Just as I had said, you're no good at all," Sasuke said in a dark voice, "Just admit it, you hate me and never wanted me here! Well you don't have to keep me here. You're already like the others, why don't you just throw me out just like Fugaku did!"

"Don't tempt me Sasuke," Minato seethed, and snapped his fingers. Immediately four guards walked in and they rounded Sasuke, grabbing him up.

Sasuke growled, "I hate you!" he snapped, and brushed the guards aside. They easily released the angry little prince, "I can take myself to my room you dumb heads." Sasuke hissed, and walked out of his uncle's office, with his head held up high. Minato felt his heart clench at Sasuke's words, but held firm. Tsunade was shocked.

"Minato,"

"I know Tsunade, I'm not happy about it either, but," Minato took a deep breath, "I'm playing the role, I lit the fire and got burned," Tsunade gasped in shock when she saw tears in Minato's eyes. She stared at him in shock, "I raised him since he was nothing but a small child. I cared for him as my own son. I never thought he hating me would hurt so much." Minato pressed his hand to his chest. He knew it would hurt badly if Naruto ever told him such words, but a part of him had never thought Sasuke saying those words would hurt as well. Sasuke was also his child, and he had hurt him.

He deserved those hate filled words.

Kushina walked into the room as he was saying this, fresh tears in her own eyes. "You are such an idiot Minato, how could you ever think it was not going to hurt,"

"I'm sorry Kushina," Minato smiled through his tears, and gently wiped the tears away. Kushina sighed, and looked to the side. She couldn't believe how foolish her husband was. But Sasuke was foolish as well. The boy was so fiery and passionate about things that mattered to him, and sometimes said things she knew he was later going to want to take back. Knowing Sasuke, he might not want to ever admit to that.

"He is going to find out, you know," Kushina gently said. "He will know when Itachi is gone,"

"I know," Minato sighed.

Tsunade cleared her throat and asked the pressing question that was in her mind, "Exactly when are you sending Itachi off?"

"At dusk," both Minato and Kushina answered at the same time.

* * *

><p>Itachi shifted, feeling uncomfortable.<p>

It was dark down in the dungeons with only the only source of light being lit torches that barely gave it an eerie glow. Sighing to himself, he did his best to stand up, but as he tried to fully stand, chains held him down. The chains rattled around him, reminding him that for the first time in his life he was a prisoner. Itachi turned his head to his wrist, and looked at the type of lock that it had and noted that there was no key hole. The chains themselves snapped on and clasped together tightly. The only way to take them off was if he could get a firm grasp on one and actually pry it apart. The only problem was that his hands were both locked, and held against the wall, too closely so he couldn't actually snap them off.

With there being no windows down there, it would have shot Itachi's senses to what time of the day it was, but judging by his hunger, it was already late afternoon. He had been given an early breakfast that he barely managed to eat, as uncomfortable as it was. But it seemed like he was not going to get any lunch. He for one could tell it was already high noon, and soon it was going to turn into the evening.

Sighing to himself, Itachi tried to pull his hands free again, but it was just pointless, they only tightened around his wrist. Suddenly his eyes shifted to their red color and he could see the place clearly as if there was actual light down there. There should have been no one there, but there was. Itachi raised an eyebrow when he noticed Kisame actually sneaking around there. Lifting an eyebrow, he asked. "What are you doing here, Kisame?"

Kisame jumped, and looked alerted, "How did you know I was here?" Kisame whispered, squinting his eyes in an effort to better see Itachi.

"I can see you," Itachi answered, as if it was obvious.

Kisame looked uncomfortable now. "Really? You can," the man looked around, "You think anyone else can see me?" he asked, looking in Itachi's direction. All he could see from Itachi was the red eyes, and he could also hear his voice. That was why he was so appalled that Itachi could also see him. For a moment there was silence and Kisame simply stared, nearly feeling a slight fear. Eyes that glowed red in the dark, it was something really that had to be special in a person. The thought of Itachi being some sort of monster crossed his mind, but he soon dismissed it. No. Itachi was not a monster.

"Don't be foolish," Itachi hissed, when Kisame didn't say anything and seemed to be waiting for him to respond, "No one else can see you but me,"

"You are amazing," Kisame breathed, and shook his head to snap out of his admiring thoughts. "Anyways, I have to get you out of here, in a few hours they are going to be sending you away,"

Itachi sighed as Kisame walked over to the bars and held on to them. No matter how Kisame gripped those iron bars, they weren't going to budge. Besides that, it was too late to even think of escape. "I don't know Kisame," Itachi said and looked down, "By now they have probably taken my legal papers away from Sasuke. I'm in no position right now to just run away without legal papers. I'll have to do as I'm told to do if I ever want to see Sasuke, as well as my legal documents, ever again." Itachi looked back up again, "I'll have to go and complete the task given to me. But I don't want to leave Sasuke behind. I won't be here to protect him,"

"Itachi," Kisame said, nearly looking frantic, "Sasuke will freak out!"

"I'd bet he already threw his tantrum after hearing what is happening," Itachi said, "But what other choice do I have, without my papers I can't go anywhere! I could be killed and this threatens to put Sasuke in danger. I can't afford it."

Kisame shook his head making Itachi look at him confused. "They are not telling Sasuke that you are going to be send off to war Itachi! Sasuke doesn't know anything! They are going to play it off by making him think that you are here somewhere, and let him eventually figure it out" Kisame sighed, "Sasuke's in the dark about this, and keeps demanding that they tell him where you are, but no one is answering him."

Itachi scoffed, "That's plainly stupid, Sasuke will know the minute I'm no longer in the palace grounds that I'm gone," In fact, if Sasuke didn't know, Itachi feared it would more than just freak Sasuke out. Itachi knew. It was one of the things they had shared while they had been sharing a bed, snuggled together for bedtime. Sasuke had admitted his strong attachment to him, and how he knew where he was despite sometimes his own temper clouding his judgment. It was also something Itachi had confessed to feeling, since somehow he found himself being there to catch Sasuke whenever the boy was about ready to clumsily fall. Or simply be there when Sasuke was feeling down.

"If Sasuke will know, then he's going to go on a murderous rampage," Kisame whispered, sounding appalled by the idea.

Itachi tsked, and tried to free himself. If this was going to happen, he needed to offer some sort of comfort to Sasuke. "I've got something I want to give him before I'm sent off. I want to be able to see him" Itachi said, "Is there any way you can bring him in here?"

Kisame shook his head, "He's being heavily guarded Itachi, I don't think there is any way to get him out,"

"Find a way, please," Itachi said making Kisame's chest swell up with a sort of pride that he had just been asked to do something majorly important. Nodding his head, he stepped back.

"I'll go now then; we only have a few hours before you are off," with that Kisame ran off. Itachi sighed to himself, and angrily tugged at his chains once more. It was to no avail though. Itachi was perfectly locked up.

"…forgive me Sasuke," he sadly whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu stared up at the four guards before him.<p>

How was he going to get inside! He had heard the king and the queen arguing about what the king had done and chosen. When he heard about Itachi's fate, he knew he had to act quickly. There was probably only a few minutes left before Itachi would be taken away now. Last he saw Itachi was being led outside, feet and hands chained so he couldn't run away. There was no time left! He had to let Sasuke know now! "Please, let me inside," he asked once again. The guards glared at him, already annoyed at his persistence in getting to see the young prince.

"Get away from here, our orders are final."

Suigetsu turned his head when he heard a snort from behind him and turned around to face Kisame, who was giving him an amused look. Kisame looked completely disheveled. His lilac eyes widened a bit, and he stared in shock as a sated, fifth guard stepped out from behind Kisame, smugly smirking. "Alright men, step aside and let this wonderful gentleman inside." The guard purred, practically rubbing his hand up and down Kisame's chest, and a licentious look planted on his face.

"Right away sir,"

Suigetsu couldn't believe it. For a moment he couldn't think as the guards immediately did as their lead guard asked and opened the door. Sasuke, who was inside seething in his bed, looked towards the door with curiosity.

"There you are handsome," the guard playfully said.

Kisame smirked at him, "thank you beautiful," Kisame turned his eyes towards the guard, bringing his hand up and kissing the back of it softly. The guard prettily blushed, and puckered up so Kisame would kiss his lips. At this point Suigetsu saw red. Moving fast, before anyone could think to stop him, he reached the guard that was all over his Kisame and punched him on the face, hard. The guard gasped, and grabbed his cheek in pure shock as he fell down, ungracefully falling down on his ass.

"Ouch, that hurt!" the guard haughtily said as he horribly pouted.

Suigetsu was about to go on full attack, but he was held back by the other guards. Sasuke got up from bed and walked towards the door, pissed. "Let go of him," he demanded.

"No, he hurt me," the lead guard childishly hissed.

Kisame was shocked by Suigetsu's reaction. His heart clenched with full regret though when Suigetsu turned hurt lilac eyes towards him. The pain, hurt, and questioning look in them was clear as day, but soon the white haired male looked away. "We don't have time for this," Suigetsu hissed, sounding strong even though every part of him was shaking and crumbling on the inside, "Sasuke you have to get to Itachi now," he hissed.

"What, why?" Sasuke asked, "Did something happen to Itachi?" he immediately demanded. He was worried about Itachi, even though he was also worried about Suigetsu who was tightly being held in place. And right now Suigetsu was the only one that would tell him about Itachi! "Let him go," he hissed to the guards.

The guards did so, shocking the leader guard who gapped in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his squad of guards had listened to the prince like that when the boy was being punished. They shouldn't have let go of Suigetsu like that! Suigetsu, on the other hand, straightened out and turned to Sasuke again, his voice sounding urgent "Didn't you hear, Itachi is being sent away to war! He's being sent away right now under your uncle's command!"

"What?" Sasuke froze, completely in shock, had he heard right? Sasuke's eyes widened as he also felt his heart drop into his stomach. There was no way; it had to be a lie! Noticing that Sasuke was in denial, Suigetsu decided to give his friend a push.

"Sasuke, you have to get to Itachi now before he's completely gone," Suigetsu urged, "Come on," he pushed Sasuke along. "Move out of our way!" Before Sasuke knew it, he was running outside, as fast as he could. There was no time to think, only act, and right now every cell in his body was telling him that he had to go and stop Itachi from leaving.

Kisame on the other hand was frozen in his own regret as both Sasuke and Suigetsu had brushed past him. A part of him wanted to grab Suigetsu and apologize but another part of him was telling him that he didn't need to do such a thing.

Besides, right now he needed to distract the guards. That was what he had done since Itachi had asked him to get Sasuke to him. What faster way than to seduce the lead guard and give him some sexual favors in exchange for Sasuke's freedom. He had done his deed. Although it had taken time, and it was Suigetsu who had delivered the message that Itachi was being sent away, Kisame had done his best to get the door opened. He had done nothing wrong!

He had gotten the door open, and Sasuke was on his way to Itachi. There was nothing here that was wrong. Kisame should feel proud!

Then why was every cell in his body regretting everything he had done, why was he hating himself for it?

* * *

><p>The sky was painted pink with the last final hues of gold. The palace looked pristine white and so far away to Itachi now. He watched as a bag of his clothing, his sword, and other supplies were thrown in with the other chosen knights bags, and then Itachi found himself being shoved into the inside of the wagon. It was open, with no roof, and Itachi found himself pressed to a corner as other knights eagerly jumped on board. On the other side, an old man sat holding the horses reigns as he tried to light up his pipe. The reason why they were all being cramp like this and not each ridding their own horse was the lack of horses that they had for all the knights. There were only two ridding ahead. Besides, this method actually made for easy, albeit crowded, traveling.<p>

"Hey kid," Itachi looked up and saw Genma grinning at him. "Jeez, I heard what happened to you, but I honestly didn't think it was true,"

"So young, and already to war, it isn't fair," Surotobi passionately said as he came to sit next to Genma, a glare on his face.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm not incompetent,"

"Oh we know," both Genma and Suratobi said. The two of them had gone hours with hearing Sasuke praise Itachi. And they had also gone hours with watching Itachi train his skills against other skilled knights. Itachi put them all to shame in a matter of seconds. There was nothing that could face Itachi! In fact, both Suratobi and Genma had avoided being humiliated by Itachi by never challenging him. Even Sasuke had grown scary good with Itachi being his combat, and sword fighting teacher.

"What I can't believe is that the king resorted to this," Suratobi said.

"There had to be a motive, not the whole story was told,"

Itachi brought up his chained hands, and pulled on them making then sharply snap, "I was caught teaching Sasuke how to use his sword," he simply said, making Genma and Suratobi turn to him with wide eyes. Sasuke and Itachi were always careful, how had the king figured it out?

"Wow," Suratobi said, "No wonder,"

"I bet you received the 'you're a servant he is a prince,' shameful speech," Genma guessed, looking at Itachi with sympathy. "The king would soon follow the rules on treating his nephew like a delicate princess than to have him get wounded."

"Still, it doesn't justify being sent off. The king could have just punished you and Sasuke by not letting you both see each other!" Suratobi huffed.

Itachi shrugged, "Not that it matters, I'm still being sent off," Suratobi and Genma looked at Itachi apologetically. Before long, the old man was sucking on his pipe and blowing smoke into the darkening sky, and lightly whipped the horses to get them to start moving. The pace was steady, but strong, and brisk.

"Itachi!" Every knight around them snapped their heads to the sound of someone screaming Itachi's name. "Itachi!" Sasuke heart wrenchingly cried again, as he ran across the field, in hopes to reaching Itachi in time. His legs strongly carried him as he ran across the field, spotting the moving carriage, slowly moving out of his reach, he couldn't help but to put more effort into his running and speed up. "Please don't leave! Itachi, come back!"

Itachi quickly pushed himself to a standing position, and looked out, spotting Sasuke running towards the wagon. Itachi startled everyone by suddenly jumping, and somehow planting himself on the side railing, but when he was fully going to jump out of the moving wagon, several hands reached for him, grabbing him around his legs and arms as they pulled him back in. Several knights were holding Itachi down, despite Itachi's efforts to try and jump out to get to Sasuke.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called once more, there were tears on his face now and every knight had to look away from the heartbreaking scene of the beautiful prince crying. "I want you to stay with me!" It almost made them let go of Itachi just so they could see him smile again, but they knew better. This was for their own good; this was for Sasuke's own good. "Please don't go," Sasuke cried, begged, reaching his hand out to try and get a hold of the wagon. It was no use, "ITACHI!" He desperately cried.

"Sasuke," Itachi called this time, he had pulled something out of his pocket, despite his hand being restrained, he managed to throw something that sparkled even in the setting sun, catching Sasuke's eyes as he moved to catch it. Sasuke stopped running as the gates opened, and the wagon traveled through them, quicker now, faster, moving far away far too fast. "…I'll be back for you," Itachi said loud enough for Sasuke to hear, despite his sobs and shaking shoulders.

The wagon was out; the gates closed with a loud thump and locked. Sasuke glanced down at the thing in his hands.

It was a Devil faced chain made of pure sterling silver with style rings and hook ends.

Fresh tears came to Sasuke's eyes as he pressed the chain to his chest and he fell to his knees. "Itachi…please…" The tears wouldn't stop, and for once Sasuke felt completely alone, and lost. "Come back!"

* * *

><p>Dun dunn dunn and the story takes its twist...I think XD<p>

Well, hope this was a good chapter. See you guys around!


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter was made possible thanks to **00-night-eyes-00 **for reminding me I had not updated in quite some time now. Wow, I really did let time pass me again. Sorry Everyone! **

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Twenty five **

"Where were Itachi's legal papers placed?" Queen Kushina asked the lead guard that had been in charge of the mission, in stealing Itachi's papers from Sasuke.

In the event that Sasuke might have quickly found out that Itachi was gone, Minato had had the papers immediately stored away. The king had not even looked at them, and it didn't seem like he planned to ever look at them either. In fact, Kushina was sure that her husband was so wrapped up on what he thought was his brilliant plan that he was forgetting that Itachi was a regular human being. Minato could always be counted on to be very absentminded to tying up loose ends. But already, she and Tsunade were both curious about whom Itachi was and where he came from. Not only because he seemed a bit off as a servant, but for Sasuke's sake as well.

They wanted to read the boy's papers and hope that they could learn something about him from them. It was the least they could do in case Itachi had health issues or some medical record that would keep him from being any help in the war. They didn't want to find out to late that Itachi had gone into battle with an illness or anything worse. Kushina doubted that Sasuke would ever forgive them if his servant was killed.

The guard bowed to them as soon as they asked and immediately spilled. "Yes, the king asked us to stash them in the royal vault. The papers had been filed, and placed away for safety," The guard then looked up them respectfully, "Now if you please excuse me," he started to walk away, scared that he was going to be asked where Sasuke was. Right now he had all his men searching for the boy. He didn't need the King and Queen getting mad at him for being taken in by a blow job. Only now it hit him how easy and how stupid he had been to just open the door and let Sasuke out.

His job and reputation was now in jeopardy!

Kushina and Tsunade both watched him leave, a little surprised at the speed that he left in. "Do you know the number to the Royal Vault?" Tsunade asked, turning her eyes to Kushina.

Kushina nodded her head. "Not much of a royal vault, almost everyone knows the number to it." Kushina said and started to lead the way to it.

"Really, what does Minato keep in there if not the Royal jewelry?"

"The jewelry is stashed somewhere less obvious. What is kept in there are Naruto's and Sasuke's old clothes, toys, old homework, drawings, and photo albums." Kushina smiled ruefully and shook her head. "Minato always did enjoy Naruto and Sasuke as his biggest treasures, neither of them could do any wrong." Kushina then frowned, "but you can tell that he's trying to be extra careful with Sasuke. He's always tried to be, even if it's not his best judgment at handling the situation"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tsunade asked, taken aback by the sudden words.

"Well, Minato never said anything, but he had loved his sister, Mikoto, so dearly. Although it never seemed like they were close because of the different paths that they lived, Minato had cherished his sister more than anyone else, even their own parents. He often regrets not spending much time with her, or even stepping in to help her when she needed it," Kushina sighed, running a hand through her fiery red hair, "he said all he did was stand back with everyone else and watch her slowly bring upon herself her own death. That it was his fault that she often exploded and pushed people away, because he never did anything to help her. It's almost sad that he had to see his sister always in pain, always so unhappy with whom she was, and doing things that were degrading like sleeping with someone else than her husband." Kushina came to a stop at a large painting, one of both Minato and Mikoto when they were younger, around ten, "All Minato has left from his beloved sister is Sasuke. He doesn't want Sasuke to die or live like Mikoto did, so I'm sure he's trying to do good by it, but that doesn't mean it's easy to understand, you know" Kushina tilted her head. "I often think that he compares Sasuke too much to his sister that he forgets that Sasuke is his own person. Or maybe he thinks that Sasuke is Mikoto, I don't know, but sooner or later, I'm sure he'll see that Sasuke is not Mikoto."

Tsunade hummed to herself, watching as Kushina neared the picture, and then reaching for its sides to pop it open. The hinges on the picture squeaked in protest as she pushed the picture away, to reveal a large metal door, with a combination digital lock. She walked over to it and punched in five numbers. After that, there was the sound of the lock unlocking and the door swung slightly open. Kushina reached for the edge and pulled the door further open, and revealed a messy room, with pinkish tile floors and green walls.

Tsunade distastefully wrinkled her nose at the color scheme, "Nice place," she sarcastically said and Kushina rolled her eyes.

"You can say it, it's terrible. But Minato did it to keep Naruto happy,"

"He allowed a toddler to pick out the colors for a royal vault?" Tsunade asked in incredulity. Kushina shrugged.

"Minato can be such a softy… sometimes I think he wanted to give birth to Naruto himself," She haughtily said and looked around. It didn't take much time for Kushina to find Itachi's papers stored away in a box labeled with Sasuke's name. Tsunade stepped close to her and both of them silently began to look over every document. Everything was normal. It looked like Itachi had residency to live in plenty of places. It was quite an accomplishment for him, really. As for Itachi's medical papers, Tsunade looked at them thoroughly and frowned when she read that Itachi had nearly been blinded. But that was not what concerned her the most.

"Psychiatric care," Tsunade said in pure shock, and Kushina frowned when she saw the particular set of notes.

"Yeah, since the age of eight," Kushina mumbled. She swallowed hard and read the first entry. "Age eight, first session. Uchiha Itachi is a very intelligent boy. He is pleasant, but he did not open up. Uchiha Itachi, session two, he mentioned something about a man…a man that he claims fills his mind with the need to hurt people. _He wants to hurt people."_ Kushina couldn't believe the last line.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "What does it mean?" she wondered, and Kushina shrugged. The both of them kept reading until they reached the ended session. "That one," Tsunade said, placing her hand on an entry, "Session forty-nine sounds like he opened up a lot."

Kushina looked at it and read it "Session Forty Nine, Itachi was hinting at a lot of things. There were a few things I really didn't understand. I don't think I did, or at least it sounds unbelievable. There is the possibility that someone was murdered. Someone close to Itachi and I fear that Itachi blames himself for the death. He said that the man was whispering at him again, that everything was starting to become more real. Itachi also mentioned that there was now a blurred line between what is right and wrong. Itachi doesn't believe in sin, he believes that a person lives for the sheer fact that they can live and take as much as they desire from this world and then if so be it, go to either heaven or hell. He doesn't fear death. I wish he would have opened up a little more, but after he said that he seemed to close off again. More than usual," Kushina looked at Tsunade, "What of it?"

"I don't know, I get a bad feeling about it. Everything from there sounded like that person was teaching Itachi, and now, for there to be a mention of death. I wonder if Itachi witnessed it. Death can't be an easy thing for a child to handle. Blurred lines? What kind of a child even thinks that way at eight," Tsunade ran a hand over her hair, "Especially when it seems like Itachi didn't finish his sessions. Or at least we don't know what happened since there are not any other entries written,"

"True," Kushina said with a nod.

Tsunade sighed.

Kushina then looked over every other paper and came face to face with Itachi's birth certificate, "He was born in Sharigan," she said, furrowing her eyebrows. Sharigan that was also Sasuke's birth place…

Tsunade wasn't interested in that. Her eyes went directly to Itachi's last name and his parents names. She frowned, "Uchiha…why does that name sound familiar," she wondered and suddenly there was a scream.

Both of them jolted and rushed out to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke returned to his bedroom the first thing he did was go through his stuff.<p>

He needed to find Itachi's papers. They would be enough to force his uncle to bring Itachi back! They proved that every right to Itachi belonged to him, and he alone. But the more Sasuke looked through his desk, and cabinets, the more he saw that his things were out of order and that Itachi's papers were missing. Any legal form that he had with his appropriate ownership to Itachi was gone!

His things had been violated, his privacy ransacked, and his most precious treasure stolen from him and sent away. It suddenly felt like his whole world was crumbling around him.

Where had it all gone so wrong?

Then he noticed it, Itachi's legal birthrights. As soon as he saw them, he clutched them tightly to his chest.

Itachi's legal birthrights would mean nothing compared to what his other legal papers would have meant. If he showed Itachi's future inheritance to his uncle or anyone, he feared that they were going to steal them from him, like everything else was. It was not going to convince anyone to bring Itachi back, especially if they thought they were fake. Right now, Itachi's birthrights was all he had to cling to, and he wanted to protect them. Sasuke sighed and gently folded Itachi's birth rights and placed them like a book marker on the journal that his mother left him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the devil faced chain that Itachi had given him, and placed it neatly on his desk.

Just a few more years and maybe his dream could come true.

He could runaway and maybe then he would be allowed to get married to Itachi. They would be together and have children, and everything would be fine! But right now Sasuke couldn't really think much about that as anger filled him.

He needed to make someone pay, but whom?

As Sasuke asked himself the question, there was only one answer that came to mind- That ugly servant girl, Erin- that's where it had gone wrong. She was the one that he had to make pay!

Enraged, Sasuke's eyes shifted themselves to their glowing red color. Before long Sasuke was walking out of his bedroom, and there was strict confidence in his every step. Any conscious thought of what he was doing was long gone and there was one promise that he wanted to keep before the night was over.

And that was to destroy Erin.

He had promised Itachi that he would be good, and that he was never going to hurt anyone with his sword, or using any of his training. But this was not going to take any of his skills, and he was not even going to use his sword for this, no. This was going to be a straight kill with any blade he could get his hands on. Sasuke smirked, the small switch blade in his hand, swiftly being protrude out and snapped back in. He just had to find her now.

Sasuke first looked in the servants rooms, nothing.

He looked out in the backyard, where the servants had their bond fires, nothing.

He looked in the kitchen, and there she was.

She was hanging out with Yuki and Yahira, all three of them giggling to themselves. Once the doors of the kitchen closed behind him, the sound was loud enough to draw all three females' attention towards him. Yuki and Yahira both gasped, and Erin smirked at Sasuke, tauntingly. "What's the prince doing here? Looking for Itachi to cook him a meal, Ha! He's gone." She crossed her arms and tried to seem big. After all, even though she had wished Sasuke punished, she was feeling good that she had torn both of them apart by having Itachi sent away.

Sasuke looked at her serious for a few seconds, before a shilling smirk crossed his lips, and his eyes flashed in a deadly way as he raised his head slightly so she could see his eyes, "and whose fault is that?" he asked, in a literal way.

Erin dropped her arms, and looked at Sasuke with a frightened look. "You're eyes," she whispered.

Sasuke flicked his wrist, and her eyes snapped to the sharp small knife in his hand, "I seem to have made a promise, I intend to keep." Sasuke said, taking a step forward. Yuki and Yahira both jumped, looking at the young prince in utter shock. He wouldn't really kill Erin would he…? Suddenly Sasuke moved forward, his knife aimed for Erin's throat, but being her cowardly self, Erin jumped and moved under the table, Sasuke's blade barely nicking her arm.

Sasuke growled, ready to follow her.

Yuki and Yahira both let out high pitched screams in hope that someone would come to Erin's aid.

Ignoring them, Sasuke dashed down and wrapped his hand around Erin's ankle and pulled her out from under the table. Erin let out a frightened scream, and Sasuke moved to stab her on her shoulder, if not there than any near part that would make her suffer before she died. She needed to feel pain before she died. She needed to know how much it hurt! Sasuke angled the knife, and was about ready to dig it into Erin's throat when his wrist was caught.

Sharply turning to look over his shoulder he saw the familiar blond woman from before. "Let go of me," he growled. He would kill her to!

Tsunade frowned, "Sasuke, you've got to stop. This isn't right,"

"I said let go you hag!" Sasuke pulled his hand away, and threw his knife in a careless fashion to the side, but the little blade skillfully managed to dig itself into Erin's stomach. Sasuke smirked, and moved away from Tsunade and anyone else trying to stop him.

"You two, get this girl out of here now!" Tsunade growled, and turned a glare to Sasuke, ready to stop him if he dared impede in their task of getting Erin out.

Sasuke flicked his wrist, and another knife was there. "Don't tempt me to kill you off as well, no one moves!" Sasuke hissed.

"Stop this at once Sasuke!" Kushina snapped, and Sasuke tensed. He looked over Tsunade's shoulder to his aunt and his hold on the knife tightened. "You are not about to become a murderer! It won't get you any closer to Itachi and you know it. By killing her you are sealing your own fate of never seeing him again, and I know you don't want that"

Sasuke clenched his teeth, "You lie" he snapped. Sasuke moved his hand, one more hit and it had to be to Erin's heart, and he would end her life. The sobbing shit would die! But the moment that Tsunade noticed his movements, she moved and punched Sasuke in the gut, making the blade land off the side, and slide across the kitchen floor, and hit the cabinets.

Sasuke held his stomach, and looked up only to get slapped across the face. "GET IT TOGETHER BOY!" Tsunade snapped with strong command. She believed Sasuke was good, and knew he would stop as he realized what he was doing. She had that hope that he would.

Sasuke felt his entire being hurt, and he closed his eyes, a frown at his lips as tears ran freely down his softly rounded cheeks. It wasn't fair!

With caution, Yahira and Yuki had moved to help Erin out of there. Tsunade frowned at Sasuke, and then moved to follow the girls. She was going to have Erin taken away from here. She should have made sure the transaction got done sooner, so this was also partly her fault. She would see to it now and not later.

Kushina who had watched the whole thing felt her heart, for the first time, clench in pain for Sasuke. It had been a long time since she had actually seen Sasuke cry his eyes out. She couldn't take it. She moved towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Sasuke gasped his eyes wide at the sudden action from his aunt.

For as long as he could remember, he had always known there to be a distance between him and her. That small boarder that she seemed to keep up and reminded him that she was not his mother. The reason why she would never love him like she did Naruto- Yet as she hugged him and whispered comforting words to him, he couldn't help but feel that those walls crumbled. She really felt like a mother hugging him, and he for the first time in so long actually felt like a real child.

Sasuke let go of all of his inhibitions and cried, his arms wrapping around her and clinging to her like a child.

"I know you're hurting right now Sasuke," She whispered, soothingly running her hands through his hair. Sasuke continued to cry. He felt guilty. He had hurt someone when he had promised Itachi he wouldn't do that. Sure she deserved it in his opinion but it had not brought Itachi back. Had it really been worth it, Sasuke didn't know, he didn't care anymore he had done it for his own selfish needs to blame something. _I'm so sorry but I love you Itachi_… _that's why I had too…_

After a while Sasuke fell asleep in his aunt's arms, but before he had let go of himself into the delightful abyss of darkness, he had promised himself something. Tomorrow, he would be back to himself, and he will not allow anyone to get so close to him, _ever again._

* * *

><p>"You have got to eat kid; I don't think that the prince will like it if you died of starvation!" Suratobi partly joked, but partly worried as he looked at Itachi. They had been travelling for a week now and Itachi had hardly eaten much of anything. The reason being that Itachi was not fond of the stale bread nor the sweet meats that they were cursed to eat through their journey. Besides, Itachi was not to keen in admitting that he was also partly not eating because he was sulking over the fact that he was missing Sasuke.<p>

"Quit bugging him already," A man named Ikou harshly grumped in his gruffly voice. He was cowering in a corner, obviously well aware of Itachi's bad mood as well as frightened by him. It was just his fear to tell Suratorib to leave Itachi alone in his mood.

It was amusing to Itachi.

Suratobi pouted, and Genma smiled softly and patted Suratobi's back. "Kids as rebellious as Itachi need to be bugged, or nagged, or whatever," Genma pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when Itachi suddenly reached out and took it from him. It surprised everyone, but the raven was suddenly on alert, looking around him.

"Something isn't right," he said, and this worried the others slightly.

"You are just messing with us, aren't you kid!" another male, Hanawa, said with a frown on his face.

Itachi didn't even waste his time trying to tell him that he wasn't joking.

The result of his words showed when suddenly their wagon was attacked, and they were blasted from the damn thing. Itachi being on alert landed on his feet, with his things in hand and ready to face any challenge that came his way. While the other knights were either groaning in pain or spitting out dirt, Itachi glared at the small army of five that was standing over them, smirking smugly, and sniggering triumphal. Obviously they found it rather amusing that they had been able to attack a wagon from Konoha.

"Well, our first victims, what are you guys? Back up to the war?" The man sneered, "Sorry sorry though, I don't think either of you will make it out to the party," The man pulled out his long blade and swung down to the nearest person to him, cutting their heads off. There was an insane amount of blood that came spraying out of that one body. The bloody red color, and the metallic scent, had thrill running down Itachi's spine. He wanted to see more.

For a moment the line between who was a foe and who was a friend nearly blurred on him, but Itachi maintained control as he watched the laughing men before him. Itachi ground his teeth and forced himself to make the distinction. For the sake of everything he was going to have to.

Itachi drew his own blade.

For a final time, he had to remind himself that there was a difference between enemy and friend. "Ah, a challenge, look and it's just a foolish little kid," The men all laughed, thinking that the idea of Itachi standing alone was almost hilariously ridiculous. It was even more ludicrous since Itachi was the only young one amongst elderly looking men.

Suratobi, Genma, Ikou, Hanawa, and several others stood up to try and help Itachi. They couldn't allow the youngest knight to outshine them in battle!

But before they knew it Itachi had moved dangerously close to the enemy, and had already hindered the leader. There was a momentary pause of gasps as they all looked shock at the sudden loss of their leader's right hand. Then painful screams filled everyone's ears and brought their senses back down to what was happening.

The others got mad at seeing their leader in pain, and Itachi dipped and moved away from every swinging sword from the burly men. Right in the center of it all, Itachi had driven his knife deep into the dizzy faced leader's neck, and cut right through him. The man gasped blood, eyes wide, "Babo," Itachi said with a smirked and kicked him away, drawing the knife again and the swing was enough to bring it to another of his opponents, cutting through their stomachs and dropping them in half.

The other three suddenly backed off, not knowing what to do now. In a matter of seconds Itachi had already brought down two of their men. Then again, Itachi didn't leave them much of a choice to think of running away. "Devils spawn," One of them spat. Itachi tilted his head to the side, but decided to put the poor bastard out of his confused misery and let him believe what he wanted. Itachi drew his blade back and drove it into the poor soul from under his jaw to his brain, slowly spinning it to carve as much of him as he could. It was easy to do when the person was shaking and hesitating with pure confusion on their face. The sickening amount of blood only made him eager for more, and his fingers itched as he thought of all the ways he could make blood spill once again.

The other two decided it was time to fight and tried to hit Itachi, but every time it was like the boy would vanish from their line of sight and it was starting to scare them.

It was impossible! No normal human being could move like that! No one! "You're a monster!" one man screamed, there was no other rationality as to how this one boy had avoided all their blades and managed to kill his fellow knights.

A kick and it was enough to rile them up. The other man being incredibly scared and fearful that he no longer could see Itachi had swung and killed his own partner. Itachi appeared before him, making the man fall on his ass. He was about ready to get up and run, but he found himself under the grip of red colored eyes that were suddenly staring down at him. "WHAT ARE YOU!" he screamed, frightened. Itachi's sword went in through his opened mouth to the back of his head, and then out, as he kicked his head hard to send him flying away.

Meshed flesh flew out as Itachi drew his blade back and then looked towards his fellow knights. They were stunned and cowering back as they were faced by his fierce look.

Itachi for a moment thought about how easily he could kill them, but at this point he knew he had to get a better hold of himself. Since he let go and killed the others, he remembered that he had made the conscious decision not to touch them. They were on his side! Sighing to himself, he turned his back to them and continued to walk on. He needed time to cool down.

They were still a day away from reaching Suna, and now that they had to walk, it would probably be two or so. They had no time to waste.

When the others saw that Itachi was walking on ahead, they relaxed and looked at each other with uncertainty. Could they really trust Itachi after they watched him kill those men? They weren't sure. Itachi scared them more than he intrigued them, but there was still a bit of awe in them at Itachi's powerful skill in battle.

It was flawless and it even looked effortless in Itachi's part. It was almost too good to believe that he was that good. Either way, before long they were following behind Itachi, chatting up loudly at having survived.

Itachi on the other hand didn't share in their happiness, as his mind kept wondering back to Sasuke and if his little prince was alright. It had been a week now since he left, and Itachi was not sure why he still felt so freshly worried about Sasuke. All he knew was that he had to get back to him as soon as he could.

Itachi clenched his both his hands and sighed.

_I'll see you soon, Sasuke._

* * *

><p><em>[TOP] Days passed without you can't forget you<br>Letting me be the cloud hanging above me  
>Raining on me missing your touch<br>Nights get longer and it's hard to clutch  
>We're apart breaks my heart<br>Its all for the best girl, you're my world  
>In time my love unfurls<br>'Till then wait for you girl_

_Koe Wo Kikasete (Let Me Hear Your Voice) ArtistBig Bang_

* * *

><p><em>Aww, An update I can't beiieve it's been so long. Hope you all enjoyed It! <em>


	26. Chapter 26

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"She's not going to leave you alone, you know," Suigetsu commented as he sat in Sasuke's desk chair and watched as the small raven lounged peacefully in the bed that had been Itachi's at one point. It was as if Itachi's old bedroom had become Sasuke's one hideaway, a sanctuary from the world outside. Two more weeks had passed by since Itachi had been taken away and Sasuke had not cried again. Heck, Sasuke didn't even mention Itachi at all these days.

"I know she won't," Sasuke sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore anyways, life doesn't matter,"

Suigetsu gently hummed, "Depression speaking," he mockingly said and then shook his head. Since the day Itachi left Sasuke had been colder to everyone. There was no room for conversation for no one other than Suigetsu who barely made Sasuke speak every now and then. But it felt like there was a distance even between them. Every time they talked it was like pulling teeth. Suigetsu was tired of it. Sasuke was not speaking all his thought anymore. Not that Suigetsu could blame him. He knew what it was like to feel betrayed by someone he cared about. "You know, you could always make the best out of this situation"

Sasuke didn't say anything so, feeling irritated, Suigetsu decided to continue.

"You could be more productive you know! At least Itachi didn't leave you behind by choice, he was forced and even then he promised to come back to you! So why don't you just get up from your lazy ass and do something already!" Suigetsu snapped, clenching his fists, "You sulking is not going to bring Itachi home any time soon! You just being lazy and doing nothing for when he does return is kind of disappointing, don't you think!"

Sasuke sat up, an angry look on his face. "What? They forced Itachi away from me and you want me to act like its all roses and wonderful rainbows and shit!"

"YES!" Suigetsu snapped and stood up, "Do something!"

Sasuke scoffed, "What do you want me to do huh!" he demanded.

"I don't know, think about it!" Suigetsu angrily shook his head, "I'm going to do something about the Kisame situation myself. I've let too much time pass me by helping you feel pity over yourself, when really you should be worried that poor Itachi was taken to war! Just think how much danger he is in? Can't you be his strength here and hope he comes back alive! Pray for him or something!" Suigetsu narrowed his eyes, "I bet he continues to live so he can come back to you, like he promised, so just do something already!" Suigetsu felt tears running down his cheeks and decided it was time for him to leave. It was just too much for him to take, because he knew no one would ever love him as much as Itachi seemed to love Sasuke.

He was fucking blind, and yes he was envious of his friend. But what could he do when life offered him the shitty end of the stick? All he could do was live and make the best of what he got.

Sasuke was glowering at him, but kept his mouth shut because he knew that it was true. He had to stop sulking and get on with his life. Itachi would want him to at least have accomplished something! But Suigetsu had no right on telling him what to do! No one did. Standing up, Sasuke decided to leave for his room, only glancing back once to Itachi's bed before leaving.

When he reached his room he pulled his seat out and sat at his desk. He was slightly angry at what Suigetsu had told him, but when his eyes caught the sight of his mother's old journal he reached for it. Gently he flipped it to its side and he looked at Itachi's birth rights with a fond and longing look on his face, before actually opening his mother's journal from where he had left off. Whatever his mother was trying to tell him, she seemed to be all over the place with it. As if she had written it as she thought about it and then would recall something else and add it.

Sasuke sighed, that was like his mother, so backwards.

…

_They say a woman's most natural gift is deception. _

_If I didn't know it to be a fact, I would tell you that it was a lie! But I can also tell you that it's half truth, because deception is an art also well perfected by men. But while theirs is damaging, a woman's is more silent and deadly, sort of poisonous to the soul…. What I learned was that woman can use it better than men can; the problem is that we're always so blinded by their sweet little lies that we blindly trust them, and that's when it hurts the heart. And they foolishly never know it. How much a female can come to resent them, no matter how much we come back to them or try to forgive and forget, our hearts have been wounded and we can't…we deceive them and ourselves into believing that love still somehow exist there. _

_Yah, deception for a woman isn't about hurting the other person, but hurting and silently killing ourselves, with the pain that lives in our hearts. Not many of them can play the game that well. _

_For this man that I had met, I had become an expert at deceiving myself, but just as every feeling of missing him, loving him came back, there was their opposite twin right behind it. I also hated him, resented him, and was disgusted to the very core of my soul by him. Then why, I asked myself, was I still taking my clothes in front of him and having sex with him. Why was I still trying to please him in any way that I could think of? _

_WHY!_

_You know, men have weird little habits about them. Call us insane or whatnot, these little things are what make women melt and want to coddle them as if they are cute little children when really they are nothing more than disgusting perverts with nothing sweet and innocent left about them! _

_Like when they want a blow job and they don't know how to ask for it, but in their eyes you can see the want, the persuasion- that was their weakness. Women can be too shy to look into men's eyes, and when they do look, they feel a guilty pull if they don't meet the expectation there. It's surely subconscious because I never thought about it much until I started to think about the nights that we would share together. He would ask me what I was doing that day, if nothing; he'd ask me to hang out with him. He would have this look on his face, that look that somehow you can't turn away because you like him, even though a part of you is telling you is a lie and that whatever you two had in the past should be over. Even when you tell yourself that they don't love you and you'll end up hurt, you for some reason still want to please him! _

_Then he calls your name, with this tone…I can't explain it. _

_You give in, kiss, suck, lick, and go all the way and then it's over. He's had his fill and suddenly he doesn't even look at you. He pretends that nothing ever happened between you and he tries to change the subject by doing other things, and then you feel it. That feeling that he just wants you to go, to ignore you already and you fidget, trying to get him to tell you what you did wrong but you can't ask! It was on a day like this that you were conceived. _

_No, you were not planned._

_Yes, a part of me didn't want you._

_Why would I when I thought that your father had nothing but hate for me. I felt used and betrayed. I thought about keeping you a secret from him. But damn him he noticed and questioned it! Why did he ask, I asked myself. Why does he even care if I am mad at him or that I am avoiding him. I kept wondering all those things. It wasn't like he cared before, it was not like he was there looking at me with concern before!_

_So why now, why, I could ask forever and never have an answer. Because I don't understand men at all. But at the same time I felt like I did. So long as they could get a hot woman in bed, and kick her out the next day, nothing else mattered. So why was he so happy when he found out that I was pregnant with you? _

_Just when I thought he had changed, he would ignore me again. It was like I couldn't win._

_And then he got drunk and opened up to me. _

_He talked about someone else and how he loved her. I never heard her name, and I was even more shocked to learn that he already had a son. He then looked at me in great earnestly and told me, no he begged him, "Please, give birth to my new child in Sharigan, so he can always know where his roots are!" I refused, but he eventually persuaded me. I didn't worry about the pregnancy for the first four months. Apparently I was a natural at being pregnant. _

_It wasn't until the fifth month that I started showing, and for a moment I started to panic. I panicked for so long I nearly drove myself sick until I just looked down at myself and realized one thing. I realized it the first time I felt you actually move and kick my kidneys. _

_I was suddenly not alone._

_I had you, living within me for so long now. _

_I had no idea when I started to talk to you, until I caught myself. You were my everything and I realized that I loved you with all my heart._

_Sure, I suck as a mother, and always will, but there it was. I loved you, without question and unconditionally, and even now and to my death I will always love you and be proud of you. I wouldn't know how to describe the feeling, guess you would have to carry your own child to know. Then again, you might like girls and someone else might carry your child. I'm sorry I don't know much about you. I'm sorry I didn't bother to learn anything. _

_I was always so focused on me, I forgot about you._

_I thought a mother loving her child would be enough, but was it really when I don't even know you as much as I wish I did? I felt like a failure. I had failed and I was good for nothing else. Nine months. That is how long I carried you for. As the time for your birth approached, the more desperate I was go get to Sharigan. I knew that if I didn't go on my own, your dear father was going to actually drag me there against my own will. At this point I was tired of being under someone else's control. So I packed up and started my long and lonely journey to Sharigan with only my thoughts, the hoarse I had stlen, and you as my company._

_There was still two months before your birth, and I was determined to reach Sharigan on my own. Still, as I walked my path I started to learn about new things. I couldn't believe how big the world was. I was fascinated by how much of the world I had yet to learn about. A part of me knew that this was going to be one of my last trips and I wanted to make the best of it. But I wanted different for you. I wanted you to see the world and reach places that I was never going to get to see. For you to educate yourself properly in culture and any other type of civilization- I could only pray that you would be the one thing that actually made sense in my life._

_I cried some days. Smiled the others, and yet I was not brave enough to ask myself why I even dared smiled that day. I just hated myself for smiling at the end of that same day. But I had you, growing right under my heart and I reached places I never thought that I would. I wanted to be someone that you would be at least proud enough to call your mother._

_I had to make the best out of a shitty situation._

_I was known to be a strong woman, and that was what I was always going to remain being to everyone else. I was not about to show my weakness through my emotions. I'm sorry to all that I hurt with my attitude, but my heart was wounded and this was all I could do to protect myself. I had to make you proud, but I failed, didn't I? I know I did, I am the worst mother in the world. OF course, if you are reading this and not hearing it from me, then yes, I failed you in every way that a mother can failed a child._

_I wish I could have been stronger... _

_I can only hope that you are strong._

_Be stronger and don't deceive yourself! Reach your goals, Sasuke, reach for the stars and touch them. Don't be scared to be burned. _

Sasuke gripped his mother's journal, and for a moment he wished that she was really there telling her all this instead of having to read hear scattered brained thoughts. He didn't know whether he believed his own mother's words, but there was one thing that he did know. She, amazingly, was right. He had to stop his sulking and keep pushing forward. He had to believe that Itachi would return to him. When he did, he had to be that person that Itachi loved, and would still love and want to marry.

Fear suddenly spiked in Sasuke's chest. What if he changed so much that Itachi ended up hating him? That was why he remained sulking. If he made no move to change himself, then Itachi would come back and love him the same! Yet, he knew that if he didn't change, then what was the purpose of growing any older, right? It was like there was no choice. It wasn't going to be just a couple of weeks; this could last months in that time for sure he was going to change. Biting on his lower lip, Sasuke finally threw his mother's journal onto his desk and got up as he headed solemnly to his bed.

Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow things would be different.

* * *

><p>Itachi made it to Suna, along with the other knights only to find a mess.<p>

There were bloodied corpses around every place that you looked. There were smoke and ashes that filtered the air and made it difficult to breathe. Itachi narrowed his eyes and looked around, waiting to see if there was anyone that might still be alive. But he was not easily fooled, everywhere there were hills and he knew what those hills could hide. It could be an enemy or it could be a someone on their side. Either way, if they were going to make it across and reach the kingdom to announce their help to the King, they were going to have to face the dangers of the battle field.

"Alright, let's move in men," Genma called as he decided to take initiative. Everyone turned to look at Itachi and the fact that the boy was not moving an inch further. This made them all hesitate on walking across the battle field. Before long, one of the older knights huffed and took a step forward. He even made a show of walking across the field as if it was nothing, before there was a loud sound, a boom, and next thing you knew his body was no longer standing.

He had been killed.

"Doesn't seem like Suna is faring well, we're going to have to find a way to fight back," Itachi said, "Or we will die,"

The other Knights were apprehensive to this.

"What do you suggest we do?" They asked, all looking at Itachi expectantely. Itachi blinked once and turned to look at them. Their expectant faces were a slight surprise to him, since they were directing those looks on him. He wasn't exactly and expert at fighting with a group. For Itachi it had always been to fight and do things to benefit himself or save his own skin. Now it looked like this group of grown men were placing everything on his shoulder.

He looked away from them and towards the battle field and thought hard.

This decision really could be the end, if he didn't choose right.

But he took responsibility and made it.

* * *

><p>This chapter is shorter than the others, but It was made to show that there will be a change in both Itachi and Sasuke during their separation. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can, but even now I'm cutting it close! Got to head to ADR soon. Well, see you guys around! and I'm updating another story as well.<p>

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Yeah, Since you went away hasn't been the same

In my heart all I got is pain

Could it be that I played the game

To lose you, I can't maintain

Sunlight moonlight you lit my life

Realize in the night while love shines bright

Can't let you go we were meant for forever baby let me know

Days passed without you can't forget you

Letting me be the cloud hanging above me

Raining on me missing your touch

Nights get longer and it's hard to clutch

We're apart breaks my heart

It's all for the best, you're my world

In time my love unfurls

'Till then wait for you

**- Koe Wo Kikasete By Big Bang!**

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

_2 years later_

Sasuke softly sighed to himself as he stared out of his balcony, glancing up at the moon. His fathomless black eyes had a strong longing in them, but the beautiful boy tried his best not to cry. A few months ago, his eighteenth birthday had passed, and now coming full circle, it was almost time for his nineteenth birthday. Add that with the fact that the love of his life is gone from his life, with the added pressure that he had not gone into heat on his eighteenth birthday. The shocking truth was that he wasn't sure what was wrong with him anymore. All he knew was that his eighteenth birthday had been normal and now that his nineteenth birthday was approaching he was starting to feel so overtly emotional.

He had never thought about Uchiha Itachi, his missing boyfriend, with so much intensity and frequency. All he wanted to was to run away and find him. Why, why was he thinking so hard about him? Sasuke had thought that he had gotten good at ignoring the fact that Itachi had ever existed. Good at ignoring the fact that it hurt so much to know that Itachi was gone. For a moment he had even thought that he had forgotten and stopped loving Itachi. But right now it was like the waning flames in his heart were starting to burn with a passion once again. He loved him, he loved and missed Itachi!

The last two years had been so hard on him.

After he pulled himself together, he finally made sense of what an education and proper etiquette was. There was no more prank pulling. There was no more rude behavior from him. In fact, these days Sasuke barely showed any enthusiasm for life. As he had grown though, he had turned even more beautiful-if that was even possible. Tsunade had taught him a lot of things; she had even held a party at his honor to show him off. Sasuke had done everything correctly and caught the eye of many new males and females. Of course, to get to today it had not been easy on both Tsunade and Sasuke, because Sasuke had made sure to make it the most difficult thing in the world. Tsunade was known for making even the most wildest of child tamed, but Sasuke was someone who was good at acting like he was proper and dapper, when in reality he was nothing but a rebellious spirit. Eventually Tsunade didn't have the heart to break him and allowed him to burn with his passion. The only thing that was ever pushing him to do anything was Itachi and she realized just how much he loved him.

Then there was only one thing that actually managed to irritate the young raven haired beauty.

"Teme!" Naruto suddenly barged into Sasuke's room, looking for his younger cousin. He grinned when he spotted him outside, leaning against the balcony railing. Naruto wobbled his way over to Sasuke, and Sasuke turned to sharply look at his very pregnant cousin, who so luckily happened to have moved back into the palace. It had happened around Naruto's third month of pregnancy. Naruto had insisted on Kyuubi that their child be born on Konoha soil and after a few arguments, and Naruto threatening to come here alone, Kyuubi had finally relented. Now, here they were. It had been six more months of watching Naruto's belly get rounder and grow.

At first Sasuke had said that it had to be all that food that Naruto was consuming. Naruto went from eating ten times for a person to ten more times even more. It was crazy how much his cousin could fit into his body and often Sasuke thought he was going to pop. Tsunade had laughed and said that it wouldn't be long before Naruto did pop the baby out of his belly. Sasuke made a face and wondered just how painful that was going to be. The idea of having a child, or having his belly grow was suddenly trashed. It looked like an annoyance more than a beautiful thing. Yet on his eighteenth birthday when he missed his heat, he panicked a bit. After all, he did want to give Itachi a child of their own. Yet looking at his cousins huge rounded belly made Sasuke fear that the blond really would pop right here and now. Naruto was in his nine month now, Sasuke wouldn't doubt it. But he rather not be the only one stuck alone with Naruto if he did.

"Keep quiet, it's late, and you should be sleeping,"

Naruto grinned, "So should you," and then sighed as his cousin looked away from him. The small raven was dressed in white, and the light of the moon illuminated his skin wonderfully. His short spiky raven locks moved softly back and forth. Sasuke was just as beautiful as always, and Naruto couldn't believe how young Sasuke still looked. He felt so old, and fat. Maybe that was just the pregnancy talking…"Besides, I couldn't sleep, this kid has been kicking my insides all night and Kyuubi is too tired to try and talk to me. And seeing as you rarely sleep these days, I decided to come bug you,"

"Un," Sasuke said, still looking away from Naruto.

"What are you doing out here anyways, and in the dark no less,"

"Looking at the stars," Sasuke answered, although in the back of his mind he knew the real answer. He was contemplating searching for Itachi. Shouldn't that dumb war be over already? Sasuke hadn't heard much on what was going on and he wasn't talking to his uncle to try and find out. Glancing towards Naruto he wondered if the blond knew. "Ne Naruto,"

"Huh, what is it Sasuke," The blond blinked and looked at the raven curiously.

"Has…_your_ dad told you anything about…" Sasuke bit his lower lip. Naruto grinned once more.

"Are you wondering about Itachi?" Naruto asked, "And the war, I can assure you it's been over for a few months now,"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned to look at Naruto with slight disbelief. It was almost too good to be true. "Then…"

"Itachi and the others should have been back already, I know, but I think that they are still in Suna doing something else. If not, then I'm not sure where they could be or when they will return," Naruto looked apologetically towards his cousin, as he saw the hope that had started to shine in Sasuke's eyes suddenly vanish.

"I see,"

"Sasuke…"Naruto started. Knowing what his words would have probably stirred in Sasuke. Itachi and the rest of the knights should have been back already, the rest was nothing but a cover up. There was a chance that Itachi was dead. There was a chance that Minato also didn't know if Itachi still lived or not. But the thought of it could not be spoken aloud.

"It's okay Naruto," Sasuke sighed looking away once more, it was too good to be true anyways. Yet his heart constricted with pain, and he nearly cried in front of Naruto but he held it back. Itachi had promised to come back to him, right, then when would that be?

Well, Itachi better hurry his ass because his patience was running thin.

Naruto pursed his lips and looked at Sasuke. The sadness there was real, and he could see it. As much as Sasuke tried to hide it all the time, sometimes his perfect mask would crumble. Most often than not it was Sasuke's eyes that would give him away. But Naruto didn't know what to do, nor did he know what to say. So instead he prayed, and gently rubbed his aching belly, as he prayed for Itachi's safe return to Sasuke.

Eventually, Kyuubi came in looking for Naruto and took him back to bed. Sasuke at that moment decided to head to bed as well. Although he barely got any sleep. The next day he dressed himself in his robes, mix and matching black with white. The stone on his forehead was still a black stone. Over the last two years Sasuke had grown stronger. He had kept training, well who knew that Tsunade was also a great fighter? She had indulged him in that. She had also taught him to cook, and clean after himself. The cooking was something he secretly took seriously since he wanted to cook Itachi a meal for when he returned.

_Itachi…_

Sasuke pulled down his shirt a bit, to look at the palm sized skull that lay between his collar bones. The warm weight of it always brought comfort to him. Besides it, he had his devil face chain that Itachi had given him before he left. And then there were several other pieces of sterling silver he had received under Itachi's name. One he believed was a Fleur de lis Roman dial. Then he received a necklace with a gothic cross attached to it. Then he received a silver thick chain, with floral tag, and thick connectors. And his two favorite ones, a silver fin white blade, and two skeleton rib cage backbone bracelet. He usually wore one of the skeleton rib cage backbone bracelet. They were a few pieces, but he knew that they were somehow pieces that Itachi had meant to gift to him in their courting.

It only reminded him of Itachi's promise to return to him. But where was Itachi? He was thinking about him too hard again. Sasuke finally decided to stop dwelling on it and headed out. Like he had promised himself long ago, he was going to make the best out of this day.

Sasuke spun, and turned to open the door. He slowly headed down the stairs. His head was held high and his very presence was icy and cold. The only ones he really talked to was Tsunade, as she was his teacher, and Naruto, for he was his cousin. He ignored his aunt because she only reminded him of what he didn't have, a mother. He didn't talk to his uncle because he was mad at him for taking away the only thing that mattered to him in the world, his Itachi. And Kyuubi, he rarely talked to him since everything his said just made him want to punch him.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and made his own breakfast. His presence there was always welcomed. Erin was long gone and the only ones that usually stayed around, watching over Sasuke were Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara. At first they had attempted to talk to the young prince, but it soon became clear that Sasuke was not going to speak to anyone but those he felt like speaking to. So they had all just come to a silent understanding. Sasuke had his breakfast, went for a short walk and then headed to the living room to read a book based on the Harlem Renaissance.

He had been going deep into the philosophy of social equality when he heard high heeled shoes clicking on the marveled floor. He turned his head and spotted Tsunade walking over to him. Her face was stoic as she came near him and sat down next to him, crossing her legs, and clearing her throat. "Listen" she started. Sasuke closed his book and sat back comfortably. "I have just gotten off of a meeting with both your uncle and aunt, and we have come to a decision about you," Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Tsunade held a hand up to stop him from saying anything else, "Yes, we discussed about your lack of heat when you were eighteen, your sudden changes in attitude now that you are turning nineteen and we're keeping our fingers crossed that it'll happen then, but at the same time we have decided it was about time you found a mate. You promised that for your twentieth birthday to your uncle, so don't say that you didn't," She turned a sharp glare to Sasuke, daring for him to argue with her. Sasuke frowned. "Now, I don't speak for you and what you want Sasuke, but you know you are a prince and there are traditions that have to be followed. You're way overdue for marriage,"

"Yes, but I guess I was not thinking when courting happens a year before the appointed age," Sasuke cursed himself. "Can't you postpone it? One more year,"

"No," Tsunade cut in sharp, "I tried, but your uncle has already chosen the new suitors."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Do you know who?" he dared to ask.

Tsunade hummed, and nodded her head. "It was when he told me the names that I decided it wasn't so bad, and I think that you will find it oddly satisfying as well," Sasuke gave Tsunade a confused face that she simply found adorable in Sasuke. She didn't know how he could pull such cute expressions at his age! "The list goes as follow, a second chance to the persistent Hyuuga Neji, Sannin Orochimaru, Mashimita Sai, Kabuto" Tsunade paused for a moment, taking in Sasuke's disgusted expression and focused to catch his reaction to the next name, "and Itachi,"

His eyes widened and he looked at Tsunade, showing his shock, "Itachi?" he dared ask.

Tsunade nodded her head, trying hard not to smile at Sasuke's facial expression. It was the most emotion she had ever seen on his face. "Yes, your Uchiha Itachi, you know I had done research on him, but I couldn't find anything on him. Then again, I'd need to go to his birth place to really learn something, and going all the way to Sharigan from Konoha is such a trip, probably a month long or so."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Tsunade. "You've been researching my lover?"

"Yes," She said, "I read the notes his psychologist made when he was younger." She shrugged.

Sasuke looked at her skeptically, but he could guess why she had researched him. Some of the things written had sounded terrible. Not that Sasuke had ever cared. A part of him always saw right through those words and only sought out the best in Itachi. Then again love is blind and Itachi had tried to keep a distance between them. Sasuke could remember that Itachi had tried to kill him several times, and nearly chocked him on other occasions, but it was only for a second before his hand always softened and he drew him into his warmth. It made Sasuke shiver in pleasure as he thought back to his and Itachi's first kiss. Itachi's intense eyes, his hold so powerful, so strong and binding it made him feel so perfectly safe. His lips, and his kisses always so—Sasuke didn't even have a word for it but it was wow, and right now he really craved them! Itachi's hands gripping his body, Itachi pinning him down on the bed, Itachi sucking on his skin, Sasuke felt a blush raise to his cheeks and he had to look away, trying to calm his exited heart down.

Damn, he missed Itachi.

Tsunade felt Sasuke shift beside her and she turned to look at him, only to find him rosy faced and looking off in the distance with a longing look on his face. She smirked, and elbowed him a bit, "Ne, Sasuke, what's with that look?" her voice was teasing and she ended up laughing as Sasuke's face exploded to tomato red.

Sasuke bit his lower lip and scratched his cheek a bit before he stood up. "It's none of your business," Sasuke huffed. Then his thoughts turned dark, reminded by the fact that Itachi would not be coming back. The possibility that Itachi might be dead really brought pain to Sasuke's heart. A swallowing fear that he felt he needed to overcome. He needed to get out of here!

Tsunade frowned, "Where do you think you are going! You are not getting off the hook on studying young man, and I have a test for you!" Tsunade roared. Sasuke made a face and was nearly going to complain when all of a sudden Deidara rushed into the room, holding a pained face Naruto on his side.

"Miss Tsunade, we have a problem!" He cried, looking so fear stricken it would have been funny if Naruto hadn't let out a pain filled scream out, "I think he's gone into labor, miss!" Deidara cried just as loudly. Tsunade rushed towards Naruto, immediately taking him into her strong arms and turned to the frozen raven.

"Sasuke, go get Shizune please! Deidara you get blankets and a bucket of iced water, now!" she roared, making both of them jump and rush to do what they had been ordered. Deidara rushed towards the closets and took out several white blankets and rushed towards the kitchen next, yelling at Sasori to help him get a bucket of iced water. Sasuke on the other hand sprinted out of the palace and towards the garden, where Shizune was found tending to some roses and humming softly to herself. Sasuke skidded to a halt, and looked at her with slight panic.

"Shizune, Naruto has gone into labor and Tsunade requests your assistance!" Sasuke said and Shizune's eyes widened.

"Lead the way Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded and he ran back towards the palace living room. Tsunade had the place already barricaded and everything moved. She would have taken Naruto to the birthing chambers, if the fact that the blond was starting to bleed wasn't so urgent! Male pregnancies were always the worst, and she guessed that Naruto had gone into labor a lot earlier than this and he had ignored it as if it was nothing. After all, painful contractions throughout the pregnancy, especially when the male belly began to grow were normal. "For how long have you been feeling such painful contractions, Naruto?"

"I don't know, since last night I guess," Naruto cried. After all, he had not slept well because there was sharp pain in his stomach. Tsunade cursed, the forty eight hours that it took to have a child were probably almost up and Naruto could have hurt the both of them. She held him down, getting his lower half undressed and she started to check his stomach. Naruto began to sob, feeling so vulnerable and alone. "I want Kyuubi," he suddenly sobbed, "I can't do this alone, I need Kyuubi please!" Tsunade could see Naruto was not comfortable and thus would not comply. They would need Kyuubi in here with him.

"Tsunade," Shizune cried, and looked at Naruto. "He's bleeding, is he alright?" she asked. Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know," She glanced behind Tsunade to see a slightly shocked Sasuke as he looked at his cousin's vulnerable state. "Sasuke, you must know where Kyuubi is, go get him for Naruto," Sasuke looked at Tsunade and nodded.

"Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly cried. Sasuke bit into his lower lip, and Tsunade groaned. "Don't leave me Teme!" Great, Naruto was also clingy towards his cousin. Tsunade wasted no time.

"Come back here Sasuke, hold his hand, Deidara!" She yelled. The Blond haired man opened the door that he and Sasori were blocking and looked towards her. "Please get me Kyuubi; Sasuke's presence can only do so much. Naruto will need him" Sasuke had moved to his cousin's other side and reached for Naruto's left hand and held it. Naruto gripped it hard and opened his eyes to look towards Sasuke, his eyes shining with tears and pain. Those smiling blue eyes were in pain and it made Sasuke fear for his cousin.

"You can do it Naruto," he assured. Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay, I'm going to check you Naruto, and make sure that the child is alright," Tsunade said, placing on a glove. Shizune started to run her hands over Naruto's belly and feel around. She pressed her fingers to a particular place and then showed a happy smile.

"There's a heartbeat!" she cheered. Tsunade sighed in relief and then reached down. Sasuke held Naruto's hand as the blond cried out in pain, but Sasuke couldn't look. The process looked painful and at the same time looked like it was going to take a lot of work. He thought about running away and not being here, but Naruto held his hand in a tight grip. Naruto needed him.

Yet when Kyuubi finally came into the room, Naruto easily let Sasuke go and reached for Kyuubi. Sasuke immediately stood up and made to leave, but Naruto's hysterics Started again and he was forced to stay right there and witness the birth of his nephew.

The process had taken a long time. Naruto had been taken to the birthing chambers right after the birth with the help of Kyuubi. The blond was going to need some stitches and a proper place to rest. Sasuke opted for going outside and finally take a deep breath of cool air. He couldn't believe what had just happened today, a day that he thought nothing special would happen. Yet here it was, Naruto had given birth! Sasuke sighed softly, thinking about everything Naruto went through just to give birth to one child, and Sasuke didn't think he could ever do that.

Eventually, Kyuubi came searching for him. "Hey Sasuke, you okay?" he asked. Sasuke solemnly nodded his head. "I'm sorry Naruto made you stay, but I hope that you are not having second thoughts about ever having a child."

Sasuke huffed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to give birth to a child. I'm normal compare to Naruto,"

"Why do you say that? Because you didn't go into heat at eighteen like Naruto did?" Kyuubi asked with wonder, "Well, you can't give in; you could be a late bloomer, like your aunt said. There is a possibility for it to still come this year, or the next. You still have time"

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke said, scowling deeply.

Kyuubi sighed, "You're so stubborn, but I know that you'll be alright Sasuke. You've always been strong. Now, don't you want to come in and meet your nephew?"

"I already saw him," Sasuke shot back.

"Yeah, I know you did," Kyuubi chuckled, "Come on,"

Sasuke sighed, and nodded his head. He followed Kyuubi inside to a room where Naruto was already redressed and now sleeping peacefully. On a small basinet to the side laid a small sleeping child and Sasuke looked down at it. Guess it was cute when it wasn't covered in Naruto's insides. But it still looked so tiny and fragile, "What did you guys name him?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi smiled at the raven's curiosity.

"His name is, Nakoru Uzumaki"

"Nakoru," Sasuke repeated and nodded his head. "That's a good name," for a moment he stared at the child. Would it be like this when he and Itachi had a child together? Sasuke could picture all the mushiness of having a child, but really, Sasuke wasn't one for putting himself through pain. Maybe he won't have any. A few minutes more and he finally decided to leave, telling Kyuubi that he was off to bed to sleep.

But Sasuke didn't sleep that night either.

A few days after Naruto gave birth the blond was back to his bubbly and happy self. Minato had even cried in joy and congratulated his son on having a beautiful son. Sasuke was sick of all the happiness that was going around him! Fuck, even the servants were being all lovey dovey and happy that it was starting to irritate Sasuke to no end. What was worst was that everyone had been already planning a party for the poor new born. Sasuke of course had been caught in the middle with having to present the role of being the child's uncle and attending the party as well.

Even though Nakoru Uzumaki stole the show and many hearts, it was still the moment that Sasuke dreaded the most. It was when his uncle announced his upcoming birthday, in two months time, as well as the fact that he was going to start getting courted the day after. What was worst was that the suitors were all there, checking him out as if they wanted to make sure he was still the vision of loveliness that he had always been. Sasuke literally felt like he was up for display. And although he was displeased and disgusted, Sasuke held a stoic look on his face and said nothing. He could have ranted and made a big deal, but he didn't want the attention to be stolen completely from his nephew, so he held his tongue.

Even so, looking at the new group of suitors was really making him nauseous. The Hyuuga looked so smug, his hair was as long as always, but it seemed like he had gained some bulk in him. Like muscle bulk that made him looked oddly shaped, and puffy. Then there was Sai, a short black haired man with pale skin. He was thin, looking really stringy with long arms and legs, and fingers. Kabuto looked pretty normal, just a little short, with gray stringy hair in a pony tail and rounded glasses on his face, almost hiding it. Next to him was the oddly colored snake looking like man, Orochimaru, whom Sasuke remembered was that knight that had nearly attacked him and Itachi had beat down. The man still had solid black long hair, yellow snake eyes, and a very annoying smirking expression.

Sasuke sighed as he glanced around the room several times, but there was no Itachi there. He wanted to see him so badly. He greatly wished that Itachi would be there as well. But as the night and the party progressed, Sasuke's hope to see Itachi diminished. Eventually, he had returned to his room and for the first time in two years grabbed his mother's journal and read right through it. Sasuke was left slightly breathless and in slight shock by what he had read on it, but that shock was nothing compared to the pain in his chest and his constant thoughts of Itachi. But Sasuke couldn't deny now, that his mother had truly spilled every secret she could have ever kept. But now it was a secret he wasn't sure he could keep himself.

Finally when everyone was gone, and the lights were off, Sasuke returned down stairs. He sat down on the edge of the couch and sighed to himself, trying once again, hard not to cry. He needed to get out of here. Sasuke suddenly rushed out the door and left the palace and ran across the fields, where he and Itachi had trained. Where he and Itachi had shared so many tender moments together, it was all crashing down on Sasuke-The reality of it all the weight of it that he couldn't maintain his pretence.

He had so many fears.

He didn't want to admit them, hadn't wanted to even admit them to himself! But it was true. The time he turned eighteen and he had not gone into heat he was also slightly relief. He didn't want to go into his heat without Itachi beside him. Now the time was so close and Sasuke feared that this time he might not be so lucky. So many things were happening way too fast for him to even comprehend. His emotions were running on a high that he couldn't understand. Why now? He wondered why he was feeling so much pain now.

Why could he barely breathe? Why did everything he thought about was Itachi, only Itachi. He needed Itachi in his life. Even his dreams were against him! He couldn't sleep, he felt so empty. He missed Itachi. But how many times had that been said already? Come back to me, come back, please. And Sasuke really thought that he was going crazy.

He halted in his run and looked up at the shinning moon. He wished it would disappear. He wished that the night could swallow him whole and put him out of his misery. Why were his nerves all frazzled and burning his skin? Sasuke gritted his teeth and forced himself once more to swallow all his emotions. He was being ridiculous!

Sasuke blinked, and then tensed when he heard someone approaching him. "Wow, prince Sasuke, you run fast," the male voice said and Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Genma," he said. If Genma was back then…"where's Itachi?"

"Ah," Genma reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a nicely folded envelope. He handed it to Sasuke, and then waved. "Well, I'm going back to sleep." And with that he left. Sasuke looked at the envelope and then quickly popped it open. Inside there was a short letter.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm heading back to Sharigan to talk to my parents. I'll be back to you right after. I promise it'll be before your nineteenth birthday. Just wait a bit longer._

_Itachi _

Sasuke swallowed hard. How much longer was a bit longer? Sasuke clutched the letter and nearly ripped it in the slight anger that glowed within him. But at least a weight had been lifted from his heart. The pain had lessened a little because of it. Itachi was alive, and right now that was all that mattered to him.

Itachi was alive!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in four different places, four different men were thinking about Prince Sasuke- Each one of them with their own agenda on how they were going to get the little raven to fall in love with them, and make him completely theirs! Each one of them was polishing off their vocabularies, trying out different pick up lines, anything that would peak the prince's interest.<p>

But there was one more determined than the others. Or at least more desperate than the others and he would stop at nothing to make Sasuke his! He was going to make sure that he would beat the others and claim what was rightfully his! The love he had for Sasuke had no bounds, and he was ready to destroy anyone in his way!

The thing was that none of these four males were expecting the turn of events that would happen when they learned that there was a fifth suitor that they knew nothing about. As far as each of these four knew, they were just four rivals for Sasuke's heart.

* * *

><p>ugh In the end I couldn't help myself. I hope this chapter shows progress, and hopefully starts moving the story further into where I need it to go. Hopefully. Well, hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

After this, I honestly don't know when the next update will be...I really need to do that eassay...well see you guys around!

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

Uchiha Itachi packed himself a small, and then silently looked up to both his parents.

The two of them were sipping their tea, with silence all around them. His mother was often giving his father the cold shoulder and his father was more than once always trying for her attention. It seemed that the years and lessened his father insanity and humbled him- Maybe not humbled him, more like he was just an old fart now with no strength to keep doing crazy things. Or maybe it was because the injuries his father had received during his reign had finally taken their toll on his body. Not that Itachi could say much about himself. After all, even though his father was now old and calmer, he really had messed Itachi's psyche up.

During the war Itachi's passion for death had grown, and he had become even more powerful, more deadly. He never thought twice about killing anyone, friend or foe. He was an Uchiha after all, and that always meant that he was more than he seemed. A secret that his family always held dear to them was that back in the past, perhaps this was all lies Itachi didn't know, was that in the past, a man named Madara, whom his father was named after had sold his soul. The Uchiha name came from a religious origin, where the first of them had all believed in unity within the family. The Uchiha had always been close knit and always married within each other, which his parents explained was the reason why incest was normal to them. The fact remained that in the ambitions of this great man named Madara, he had sold his soul to become better than a human! To have the powers of a god, and instead what he got was a bad deal with the devil, and he had been cursed with the "Red Eyes". Red eyes that sometimes would bleed, but they helped him see past people, helped him save his own skin by predicting what was going to happen before it did, and gave perfect vision to the night. Eyes that were deadly and powerful, and cursed. Their eyes that was their secret and their strength, a stain in all their souls and yet another reason why he would place distance between himself and Sasuke.

Still, that was not the reason he had come to see his parents, he had returned to Sharigan for the sheer fact that he wanted to see his parents, as well as make sure that by his twenty-first birthday, he could secure his birthrights. When he had first returned his mother had warmly welcomed him and his father has just looked him up and down and turned his back to him. Itachi knew the man was not happy with him for leaving, and the anger was noticeable. Itachi didn't let it bother him and asked his father about his birthrights. His father had said yes, his birth right were secured, and then told him something that made Itachi's blood boil. "You have better not fallen in love with some tramp out there boy!" Itachi had glowered at his father hard, but he hadn't said anything. He just couldn't believe that was one of the first things his father had to say to him.

His mother on the other hand knew him to well. "You did find someone didn't you," It almost sounded like dread. His mother had not even looked at him as she said this. Instead she was looking at her lap, wringing her fingers together, and nervously chewing on her lower lip.

Itachi didn't keep it from her. And He told her.

Their shocked expressions were something he would have called priceless, not giving the circumstances. If what they had said next hadn't made his blood run cold, "Prince Sasuke, from Sound, I thought he was disowned and picked up by his uncle in Konoha" His father chuckled, sounding really amused and pleased with himself "Yes, I remember him, your younger half brother," Madara had dramatically sighed, "He had a very pretty mother that reminded me a bit of Izuna and I was so lonely on my trips to Sound, I decided that she would keep me companionship. She was the one to always warmed my bed on those long trips. We thought we were taking good precautions, but it seems that even when you are trying to be careful you can get a woman pregnant," Madara smirked, seemingly proud of himself.

Izuna glowered at him and slammed her hand on the table, "And then she came here to have the damned child!" she roared, "I always doubted and I really prayed the child would not be yours and next thing you know, he comes out looking exactly how Itachi looked when he was an infant!" She started to cry and Madara panicked. The smug and proud look on his face was gone and there was nothing but regret etched into the wrinkles of his father's olden face. Itachi decided that no, old age had not slowed his father down for shit, it was his mother the one that had finally found a way to keep him grounded.

"Izuna, I'm sorry,"

Itachi had not been able to wrap his mind around it until his mother screamed. "He is your half brother Itachi! You can't be with him, I forbid it,"

Itachi had sighed and left both his parents to continue their talking- or arguing, whatever they called it these days, but he had some thinking to do. He had grown in a world where incest was okay, but he had always promised himself that he would never share those kinds of feelings with a sibling. He thought he had been spared with the fact that his mother could no longer bare children, because his father could no longer give them to her. He thought he had escaped the curse that Sharigan seemed to have on everyone of its inhabitants and not just the Uchihas. That desire for their own flesh and blood, that sin, it was in him and he had not escaped it as he thought he could. He placed a hand over his face and he thought so hard that he gave himself a headache.

No, there was no doubting it.

He was going to return to Sasuke and claim him as he had promised. The fact that he had just learned that Sasuke was his younger half brother only seemed to fuel his fire to claim the boy. It was like Sasuke belonged to him more than ever! But, there was still the crucial part that Sasuke had not grown up in Sharigan like he did. There was the fact that he was going to have to tell Sasuke that they were half brothers, and that alone could cause Sasuke to break off what they had.

Incest was not something that was often welcomed everywhere. Somehow cousins marrying each other as incestual as it was, wasn't as taboo as saying a brother and a sister getting together. But the fact remained that it was even more sinful because Sasuke was his younger brother, and now his sister. Somehow being both males was more of an unwelcomed thing than if it had been a brother and a sister. Sharigan just seemed to be that special place were anything was welcomed, that special shit hole that the world had given up on and looked down upon.

Besides that, Itachi thought, no one else ever had to know that he and Sasuke were actually half-brothers. It could be their own personal little secret. But that was only if Sasuke accepted him even in this.

Itachi then cursed himself repeatedly.

What the hell was he thinking? He was still willing to fuck his own brother…his half brother, but still his brother even though he promised himself that he never would do something like that. He felt a little disgusted at himself that he wanted Sasuke even more now that he knew he was his brother then when he thought he was just a spoiled prince. God, he was some sort of sick fuck. Everything his father had ever taught him-hate, caring only for himself, that love is a myth - all seemed to fall apart in the face of Sasuke. All his moralities that he had gained as he had been traveling around for something new meant nothing. Life was sick and twisted, and at this point Itachi had decided that it had to be a joke.

So he returned back to his parents' home.

Now here he was, a week late of his parents ignoring him and arguing only with each other, and he was ready to leave. He was tired of them being indecisive about things, that were merely pointless if he really thought about them. Who the hell cared if Sasuke was his half brother? The boy was still his!-Always and forever. So, finishing packing his things, he grabbed his bag and left. He needed to get started on his journey back towards Konoha.

Itachi was walking down the slightly empty streets of Sharigan, making his way to the train station when all of a sudden the sound or running feet caught his attention. The familiar clicks and clacks of what he knew was his mother's heels. The familiar sound that always haunted his dreams because she was always there running towards his father to try and stop him from teaching him immoral things.

"ITACHI, WAIT!" and her call to him confirmed it even more. Itachi thought about ignoring her, but he knew that she was not going to let him leave until they had an official talk. So he paused and waited for her to catch up to him. "Itachi," She said as she looked up at him. Itachi looked at her, his mother was beautiful. With her long, yet messy hair, but her beautiful face looked also a little tired and worn out. How much had she been crying over the years that he had left? She was thin as well, not that Itachi didn't know that his mother had a habit of starving herself, he wished she wouldn't-but then again she wouldn't be Uchiha Izuna for anything-his mother loved to sacrifice herself for his father Uchiha Madara.

"Mother,"

"Don't go," She stomped her foot and demanded, reaching out she grasped Itahi's arm with both of her own. She certainly was funny and childish as well, Itachi thought, that had never changed since he was gone, "Don't go back Itachi, you finally came home. I don't want you to leave again. Do you know how much I missed you? You're so grown up now"

Itachi watched his mother for a moment, as she began to cry. "Sorry mom," he finally said, "But I have to go, I started something out there I can't leave alone now," He looked at her seriously.

Izuna frowned, still gripping Itachi tightly. She was his mother afterall, she never wanted to let Itachi go. She had never wanted him to go, but the truth was that now there was a difference. Itachi was no longer the young boy he had tried to stop from leaving a long time ago and failed to make him stay. She was not going to make him say now either, but for different reasons that trying to escape his father.

Itachi had started a life out there.

So she, as reluctant as she was, let him go, and nodded her head slowly. "I'll miss you," she said and then added, "I guess you are going back to Sasuke, the way you talked about him sounded like you were very much in love with him. I bet you miss him so much, being away from him. I used to be that crazy about your father, maybe I still am…that's why even though I told you not to be with Sasuke, I know I can't stop you," Izuna huffed, "Because no one could stop me from being with Madara, you are my son, so I won't stop you either,"

Itachi offered his mother a smile, "Yah," he mumbled, "Mom, the reality of it is, that I don't know if I love Sasuke,"

Izuna blinked and looked at her son oddly, "What do you mean? You are going back to him aren't you,"

"Yeah, but probably for all the wrong reasons," Itachi was shy talking about this with his mother, but she was the only one he felt he could talk about this with, "I'm going back to him because I promised, and yes I do want to see him again, I want to make him mine. But aren't those all selfish reasons? I don't know what love even is,"

Izuna sighed, "Just like your father,"

"Don't compare me to him," Itachi angrily hissed.

Izuna giggled, "You have your own heart, don't you sweetheart, that part of you will never lie. There is a difference in knowledge, and what you actually feel son. No one ever said that falling in love was impossible, it happens when you least expect it, but to be with someone also means being compatible with that person. Love isn't enough, so you don't have to worry about questioning if you love that person. Just knowing that the two of you work well, can be happy, are comfortable might mean a lot more than knowing if you are in love, or focusing on what love is, and all that fantasy, you know,"

Itachi nodded, although he didn't really understand what his mother was saying, "Yah," he mumbled.

"Itachi, you'll know everything when you need to know it, don't rush things, okay," Izuna smiled, "You will find that the world is not painted in a novel or on ideals that come from fiction based television shows. Love doesn't happen with roses, and pink hearts, okay,"

Itachi nodded again, "Okay," He didn't want to keep looking at his mother's hopeful face, "I have to go now," he said, "Sasuke's waiting for me,"

Izuna nodded.

Just when Itachi was about to turn to leave, his mother called him again, "Itachi," he said, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. His mother pulled a large vanilla envelope, from the small bag that she carried on her side, and handed it to him.

Itachi looked at it, and opened the envelope. He then pulled a document from inside of it and quickly read it. As soon as he did, his eyes widened, "Mom, this is"

"I know Itachi," She said, a proud smile coming over her face. "I knew if I couldn't stop you at least I could give you this,"

"But,"

"No Buts, take it boy," Itachi turned around to face his father. The man that had always made his life hell and watched as his father looked displeased with what was going on, but at the same time he also looked resigned. "Just take it and go, be grateful,"

Itachi scoffed, and placed the document back into his own bag. He looked at both his parents and shook his head. "You both are the oddest pair," he said.

"We will be the judge of odd pairings when you bring Sasuke home," Madara said.

Itachi glared at his father, "I might as well keep him away from you," he said and turned to leave. Izuna smiled proudly while Madara grumbled and crossed his arms looking away. He knew it was his own fault that Itachi disrespected him.

When he was doing things, he had never expected it all to get out of control. He had never meant to hurt Itachi that way, no, but at the time all he had ever thought about was his success. And now, he had lost Itachi in a way that hurt the most. Although Itachi didn't fully ignore him, Madara knew that Itachi would never call him father the way he used to. He knew Itachi would never respect him or admire him the way he did when he was younger. No, he knew that Itachi hated him. After all, he was the reason Itachi had no idea what love was, or what it was like to have a warm loving family. Even if he regretted it though, he would never ask Itachi to forgive him, nor would he act any differently to whom he was. It was too late now to try and get Itachi back.

So, as he watched his son leave for a second time, he couldn't help but to think that Itachi had grown. Izuna could see it as well. Their little boy was now a man and he was out there making a future for himself. Although both of them could tell that Itachi was going to have to fight for that future to be a happy one.

All they could do now was wish him luck as well as hope that Itachi would be alright and grow even more.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked on in slight awe as he held the soft tiny body close to him and watched as the child in his arms suckled down its warm bottle of milk. Naruto was right there beside him, looking extremely happy at both his son and his cousin. The blond kept on blabbing bout how his son was the cutest thing in the world. How he was so perfect and how happy he and Kyuubi were to have him. It was all really starting to annoy the hell out of Sasuke, but for now he kept his mouth shut and his concentration on the small child. He really couldn't blame Naruto on being happy with his new born son. Several people had told him that, even though childbirth was painful it was worth it. That it was the new found happiness of giving birth to a child that brought upon Naruto's extra happy and bright attitude.<p>

Sasuke was not allowed to rain on his parade, sadly enough. But he would admit, now that the child wasn't all pink and weird, he really did looked cute. Not that he would tell Naruto or that would start a whole new conversation about the baby.

Sasuke instead kept silent and watched as the tiny babe let go of the milk bottle, and then yawned. He pulled the bottle away and set it aside as he brought the child up, with a towel over his shoulder of course, and burped him the way his aunt had shown Naruto. Once the child was burped, he yawned again and started to fall asleep in Sasuke's arms. Taking care of a child seemed simple since all they did was poop and sleep all day, but the bad thing was that he had heard Naruto and Kyuubi in the middle of the night panicking over Nakoru not knowing why the child was crying.

As simple as it looked during the day, there was no denying the heavy bags under Naruto's and Kyuubi's eyes, showing that both had not had proper sleep since the child was born.

"Let me put Nakoru in his bed so we can continue talking," Naruto then cheerily said and took the child back to its crib. Sasuke removed the small baby towel from his shoulder and placed it aside. Naruto bounced back over to him and had a serious look on his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. Naruto sighed and then said, "I know that the fact that you are going to be courted again soon bothers you, but look at the bright side, this time around, I'll be here for you!" Naruto grinned, giving Sasuke an encouraging look.

Sasuke scoffed, "I don't need you to hold my hand Naruto, and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." He argued. Naruto nodded his head. He was not about to argue with his cousin's weird logic.

"I know you are, I've seen you battle. You've grown up a lot Sasuke. From the last time I saw you, I can seriously say that you are a different person," Naruto sincerely said, "But sometimes it does help to know that there is someone there for you, someone to rely on, you know,"

Sasuke squashed his pride, and kept his mouth shut about saying that Suigetsu was also there to help him, but he shut his mouth. As much as he hated to admit it, he had missed Naruto since he left, but that had been obscured by the powerful longing he felt with Itachi gone. All he wanted was Itachi, and he would know that everything was fine then. No matter what, he could not let his guard down "Thanks Naruto," he sighed.

Naruto smiled. "Na, Sasuke, I know I usually am ignorant about things, and don't notice things, but really I think there might be something wrong with my eyes. Or maybe not, but do you look a little paler than usual? It's as if all color has left you," Naruto said, blinking several times. Right now with the silence around him, and knowing his son was asleep made Naruto's body beg for sleep.

Sasuke stiffened a little and averted his eyes. "I'm fine," he snapped.

Naruto didn't believe him, "That's what you said," and he yawned, "When you first met Itachi,"

"I did not," Sasuke argued, turning to glare at Naruto.

"Okay, alright, if you say so," he yawned again.

Sasuke hummed, and then said, "You should go to bed Dobe, I'll keep an eye on Nakoru in case he wakes up," Sasuke offered. Naruto looked grateful.

"Thank you Sasuke, oh you wouldn't believe how sleepy I am!"

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke mumbled. He had expected Naruto to walk over to his bed and fall asleep there, but instead the blond dropped on his side on the couch, resting his head on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke stiffened and looked down at his blond cousin about to yell at him, but Naruto had already fallen asleep. His sleeping face made him scoff and keep his mouth shut.

Sasuke sighed to himself, and clutched his head.

He had lied when he said that he was fine. He was suffering from a headache at the moment, and he guessed it had to do from the fact that he was preventing himself from crying. He also had lost his appetite. He couldn't even look at food without feeling like throwing up. His stomach felt tight, no, not only his stomach, his entire skin felt tight. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him.

He knew he didn't have a cold or anything like that. Tsunade, whom had become his doctor from the moment that she also became his teacher, had told him that there was nothing wrong with him. He was perfectly healthy! Of course, Sasuke had not told her anything about how he was feeling. But if he didn't have a cold nor a fever, what was wrong with him?

Every now and then his temperature would drop, and even though it was summer he felt cold. He…as best as he could describe it, felt homesick. But how was that possible, when he was home? The ache in his chest felt so hollow now. And once again, he wanted to desperately cry, but he clenched his fists and denied himself the luxury of crying. He wasn't weak. He was going to find out thinks himself. He was not about to show any weakness! Biting into his lower lip, Sasuke nearly let out a sob. What was wrong with him?

He could hardly breathe.

* * *

><p>"In no circumstances are either of those bastards allowed to be alone with my nephew!" Minato hissed, slamming his hand on the desk. Tsunade smirked, knowing that that was something she already would not allow. She was going to be with Sasuke when he was being courted, as his guard. She knew that if their theory was correct, and Sasuke did come into his first heat this year, the boy was going to be needy. The only problem was that Tsunade had a hunch that it would be Itachi the one Sasuke would beg for when he did.<p>

"Not even Itachi?" she ventured, just to gauge out Minato's reaction.

"Especially Itachi!" the blond haired king hissed. "Don't you remember how he had his tongue in Sasuke's mouth? I can't allow him to take advantage of Sasuke, and seduce him and then what am I going to do if he ends up pregnant in his first heat, we have to prevent that,"

"Yeah, I remember, you screamed like a little girl when you saw that,"

Minato decided to ignore what she just said. "Whatever it takes, we have to keep Sasuke locked up in his first heat," he decided. "

Tsunade sighed, but nodded her head. She had to admit that she agreed with Minato on this. She didn't want anyone messing with Sasuke when he was in his heat. First heats were always crazy, driving every nerve into such a state that a simple touch could have the recipient sumbitting. They had gotten lucky that even though Naruto was all over Kyuubi, Kyuubi had restrained himself from taking Naruto, while also making Naruto feel love and not rejected. There was a level of understanding there.

But Tsunade really doubted that Itachi even knew what Sasuke's heat was. She also truly doubted that he would understand the danger of the situation. And seeing as the young man was still not back, it gave them time for Sasuke to go into heat and not go so crazy. They could lock Sasuke up and hope that he stayed well quarantined during this moment.

She really hoped Itachi stayed away long enough for all of t his to go smoothly.

* * *

><p>Gyaaa, my lap top is about to die, but here's an update for you guys! I know, Im slow in bringing Itachi back in, but ...um lets hope its worth the wait ne?<p>

Thank you so much to all who read and review, It really encourages me to continue!


	29. Chapter 29

This chapter is Dedicated to:** DiamondInMyHeart :) **

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"We demand that courting take place now," Orochimaru advocated. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "You are spoiling that prince way too much, My King, with all do and respect, but really, the boy is of age already. You should be preparing a wedding not a birthday party!"

"Neither of us are getting any _younger_," Sai said, and gently smiled making the elderly men turn to him with gapping expressions. Those expressions soon turned sour and raged. He, unlike the others was at least closer to Sasuke's age, by being twenty-two. In theory he believed he had a better chance with Sasuke than any of these old geezers could ever hope to have.

Minato on the other hand, raised both his hands and tried to make them all calm down, "Please, I understand your concerns, but the boy has yet to reach his nineteenth birthday. It is this upcoming week; I really do expect all of you to have patience until then, and not question anything."

"Maybe their impatience shall be rewarded with them not getting to court me at all, ne, uncle,"

Everyone gasped and turned to look at the front doors to see Sasuke standing there. The gorgeous prince kept an aloof face on, and further walked into the room, until he was standing before his uncles desk, and slightly away from everyone else. His dark eyes never lingered on anyone in the room, as he chose better to ignore them. Engaging in conversation with them was not something that he had come in here to do.

"Sasuke," Minato said, shockingly surprised that his nephew was here. It had been so long since Sasuke had ever walked into this room. "What brings you to my office?" he asked.

"I need to speak with you," Sasuke said, and then glanced at everyone else in the room, "alone,"

"Sure," Minato nodded. "Everyone, I really hope you hold your patience, and excuse us for now," The others nodded and bowed.

"Sure," Orochimaru said, and as he walked out turned a smile to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't look at him as he kept his eyes firmly forward. Kabuto gave him a calculating look, looking him up and down before slightly sticking his nose in the air and following after Orochimaru. Neji smiled at him, and even tried to say something, but before he could even muttered the word prince, Sai beat him to it.

"You are looking very gorgeous today, my prince," he bowed, and smiling left.

Neji glowered at him and moved towards Sasuke, grabbing his hand. "Truly gorgeous," he said, and was about to kiss his hand but Sasuke was quick to slip it out of his grasp. He then moved closer to his uncle and Neji sighed, before turning to leave. He didn't want to displease the king nor Sasuke by coming on to strong. But the challenge was clear. Sasuke had grown since last he had been here, and now he was going to have to come up with a better plan to prove himself worthy of Sasuke's affection.

"They are not so bad, are they?" Minoto asked as soon as they were both alone.

"They're just pretending to be nice," Sasuke absently said, then shook his head and decided to get down to business. "But that was not what I came here to talk to you about…I actually came to ask you, what you know about the man mom had an affair with. You know, the man that is really my father,"

Minato froze and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, "Where did you learn about your mother's affair?" he asked, careful with his words. He knew better than to hide anything from Sasuke. If he ever did, it would only end up coming back to haunt him.

"Mom confessed it in a journal that she left behind, I just finished reading it. She claimed him to be my dad." Sasuke explained. "But I was wondering if you knew anything about who he was. Or if you knew where to find him"

Minato relaxed and nodded his head, "Does she mention his name?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at his uncle for about five seconds and then decided against telling him the truth. Instead he shakes his head to a no, and continues to talk, "I was hoping you would know it,"

Minato sighed and shook his head, "Sadly I don't know anything about the man your mom had an affair with. I can tell you though that she seemed very much in love with him, and it hurt her when he was not the one that she married, nor the one that she could be with. At least, I believe it was because she met him right after she was married." Minato shrugged, "She was so secretive, and she never mentioned his name, where he was from, when she met him, nothing-although I figured he was from Sharigan since she wanted to go there to give birth to you. She fought tooth and nail to let you be born there, but that is about it."

"Nothing more?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing at all, I'm sorry Sasuke; I wish I could be more help in telling you of your mothers past. But only she could have been able to answer these things, and if she didn't write his name in the diary, I'm guessing she didn't want you to go off searching for whoever it was,"

"I suppose so," Sasuke muttered.

"Do you want to conduct research on him?" Minato asked, although he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He rather Sasuke not go off in a search for a man that was once his mother's lover, and had never been there for his life.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's okay. I don't need to find him. But, I would like to go to Sharigan, and visit my birth place," he said.

Minato nodded his head, "Once you are wed, and all then you can go with your husband," he offered, smiling. Sasuke scoffed, and shook his head.

"Why did you have to pick such losers, I would have been fine with just Itachi,"

"I know that you feel comfortable with Itachi, because he was your teacher. You probably admire him, but that is not love Sasuke. You have to give other people a real chance to really discover if Itachi might be right for you, and you have to get to know him as someone else other than your teacher," Minato looked at Sasuke with a pain filled look on his face, "I want you to be sure, I don't want you to be like my sister, and how she married Fugaku while loving someone else,"

_Because sometimes you are not lucky enough to marry the person the person you love, the world keeps itself interesting like that._

Sasuke nodded his head. "It makes no sense, so whatever"

"Soon enough, it will."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, that was all I had to ask you. I'll be leaving now," Sasuke said, and walked out of his uncle's office. As soon as the door closed behind him he let out a relief sigh, and then briskly made his way down the hall and towards his bedroom. Where he shut the door closed, locked it, and didn't come out until Suigetsu came searching for him later that evening.

000

Suigetsu tilted his head slightly to the side, looking towards Kisame, but trying not to make it to obvious that he was. Preparations for Sasuke's nineteenth birthday were being made, and unlike every other birthday, Sasuke was going to be part of the preparations for this one. The idea of it being that if Sasuke was involved in the preparations he would be more inclined to enjoy his own birthday-according to Tsunade's thinking. Really, Suigetsu just thought it was a way to keep Sasuke busy and distracted from thinking about other things-like his suitors. "Why don't you just go over there and talk to him already," Sasuke huffed the moment that he noticed that Suigetsu wasn't fully paying attention to him. It was also a little annoying to see how obvious Suigetsu was about his still obvious crush on Kisame.

"Uh…I can't. Sorry, let's get back to working," Suigetsu said, furrowing his brown and turning back to the plans that they were making. There were already several decoration choices laid out in front of them, most of them in blue and red. From ribbons, to table ware and even the napkins had to have a matching color.

Sasuke sighed, "You know I could really care less about what goes on in making this party happen. But you and Kisame haven't talked to each other for about two years now; time is passing by fast you know,"

Suigetsu sighed, and shook his head. He knew that Sasuke meant that at least Kisame was here and he could do something about their situation, compared to the fact that Sasuke was missing Itachi. But the truth of it all was not that simple. "I started giving him the cold shoulder the day that you lost Itachi. Since that happened, when I tried to talk to him again, he too gave me the cold shoulder. He won't even let me talk to him at all. Now it's like nothing between the two of us happened. He acts like I don't exist, and won't even say a simple hi, he just walks right past me all the time"

Sasuke frowned. "Then, you are just going to pine for him from afar?" he asked, looking at his friend perplexed. He never would have thought that Suigetsu would be one of those people that would play the person who just watched from the outside. Much less be the kind of person that would just give up on pursuing the person that they wanted to be with.

"No, I have decided that I will completely give up on him and move on," Suigetsu said. "Kisame never really wanted to be with me anyways, so I'm closing the book on that chapter and moving on to the other. You can't force someone to be with you, or feel the same, nor love you, so I'm not going to push on it anymore. It's just a little hard seeing as he is here and there is no one so far that interests me enough to help me get over him, you know,"

"I will happily give up one of my suitors," Sasuke said as he picked up a red ribbon of decoration, and looked at it with distaste before he threw it away. He really just wanted to burn all the decorations so there weren't any for the party.

Suigetsu chuckled, "well, now that you mention it, that Sai guy is kind of cute,"

"Go for it," Sasuke made a face, and Suigetsu smiled at him. "Something tells me he's the one that is going to be causing a lot of trouble, seeing as he's the youngest of the other old farts"

"I know what you mean, I've already seen him rile up the others," Suigetsu commented and then notice that Sasuke was giving him a serious look. "What?" he asked.

"Are you sure about this?"

Suigetsu looked up towards Kisame, and felt his heart clench with so much pain and longing, and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm sure," he decided. Sasuke somehow doubted his friend. He knew, and could see that Suigetsu was still hung over Kisame, and most likely wish they could be together, but he could also see the logic in it. If Kisame didn't want to be with Suigetsu, then who was Suigetsu to force him to be with him, so the next best thing was for Suigetsu to move on.

"Come on, let's go to my room," Sasuke said as he stood up.

"What about this mess" Suigetsu said, looking at his friend oddly.

"Let someone else take care of it."

Suigetsu followed Sasuke to his room, and once he was there, he closed the door and locked it. Sasuke then made sure that no one was listening and he went to go sit down on his bed. Suigetsu joined him and looked at him oddly as Sasuke moved to pull something from under his pillow. "What's that?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's a present that I got for Itachi," Sasuke said with a slight smile. "I snuck out to the village just for it."

Suigetsu tilted his head, deciding to ignore the fact that Sasuke had snuck out of the palace to go out. It was dangerous, but these days danger just didn't seem enough to faze Sasuke. "When is he coming back?"

"I'm hoping it will be soon," Sasuke said and frowned, "I've been feeling odd lately and I don't know what it means. I'm kind of scared. I hope he's alright and comes soon"

"You think your heat is coming?" Suigetsu whispered, looking at Sasuke with a worried look on his face.

Sasuke nodded his head. "You know, I kind of want it to come, but at the same time it's like I don't. And then watching Naruto have his child," Sasuke shuddered at the memory.

"Traumatizing I bet." Suigetsu commented. Sasuke shrugged. "Come to think of it, you've been a lot friendlier, and talkative since a few days ago, I'm betting you've already heard from Itachi,"

Sasuke frowned, and for a brief moment his eyes darted to his desk before he shrugged again. "I wouldn't be able to tell you." he said.

"Sure," Suigetsu smiled at him. "Well it never did suit you to stay mad, I'm glad you are fine."

"Shut up," Sasuke stood up and moved to his desk.

Suigetsu got to thinking about everything that was going to be happening for the next few weeks. Sasuke's birthday, his suitors whom will probably push harder than the first time and then there was Itachi- Sasuke had a lot of things that were going to be happening soon and he wondered exactly how this much more older, more mature Sasuke was going to handle them all.

He really couldn't wait to see the outcomes.

000

The train station was just near the boarders of Konoha, and Uchiha Itachi found himself stepping out of the huge train, along with many others. His hair was loose from its usual tie, allowing his hair to sway in the cool dusking air. He was tired from his long travel and couldn't believe that he had finally made it to where he needed to be-a minor stops here and there, but he was finally back in Konoha.

Back to where Sasuke was.

In truth he was not sure what he could expect. He truly hadn't heard anything from anyone, and wondered if Genma had delivered his letter to Sasuke. He couldn't be sure if Sasuke was still waiting for him, as much as he could not be sure of what to say to him. He also was not sure of what the king had decided in the end, for all he knew he had left Sasuke behind for way too long now.

There were a million thoughts running through his mind, but his looks remained blank as he started to walk into the general direction that would automatically lead him to the village. He glanced around as passengers rushed towards family members, and how happy everyone seemed to be now that they were back in Konoha. Readjusting his bag, Itachi glanced towards the setting sun before continuing his walk into the village, taking in a slow pace despite wanting to go to Sasuke as soon as possible.

If he knew anything better than to thinking of how things were going to happen, it was to actually go to where he needed and face what was going to happen. Thinking about what might happen was going to get him nowhere fast.

But at least one thing was for sure, he could not wait to see Sasuke.

As the sky darkened and Itachi walked around the village, he decided to stop for a small while to get something to eat and drink. After that, he decided to go and buy Sasuke a present, and then ended up roaming the village.

The sole reason was that he was telling himself that he still had something to do there, but the truth was, that he was scared of having to face Sasuke. Maybe scared wasn't the right word for the nerves that he felt. After all, Uchiha Itachi had faced death and lived, dozens of times, so why was this feeling like it was the hardest thing in the world to face.

Why were the questions of, How much had Sasuke changed? Or does Sasuke still love him? So hard to ask.

Worst of all, what was going to be his reaction when he told him that they are brothers?

000

It was midnight, and Sasuke found himself tossing and turning in bed.

There were flashes of white and deep purple that went on in his head and it felt as though he had just been caught in a nightmare. Despite having opened his eyes, he still felt as though there was no focus in his mind.

His skin felt so tight, hot, and he felt short of breath. Seeing as it was close to impossible, he sat up, and then his head felt like it was swimming. Maybe he should have just remained lying in bed. Oh well, he pushed off his covers and got to his feet. He hissed as the cool floor made contact with his warm feet, but he ignore it as he walked over to his balcony, throwing the windowed doors from there open, and stepped eagerly into the cool night.

He needed air, or something cool to sooth his overreacting nerves.

The relief of the cool air caressing his heated and sensitive skin was a pleasure that lasted only a few seconds, before he felt like his skin was trembling with a new flame. It was as if every second that past, his skin would heat up, more and more to the point that it felt that the fire in his belly was burning him up. Panting hard and fast, Sasuke found himself reaching for the railing of the balcony to support himself, and struggled to think straight. For a second he even forgot his own name.

"Fuck," he muttered, and his vision swam. Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself, and dug his fingers into his arms, trying to calm his shaking self. He didn't know what was going on. This was getting worse. It had not been like this at all, and it really didn't feel like a fever, yet he was scared to think of what this might be.

Needing to get out of there, Sasuke climbed over the railing on the balcony, and then dropped himself down onto the ground. His room was not that high up, and although when he landed down, he landed on his butt, he wasn't terribly hurt. At least his butt had taken the impact and it was a relief to find that the cool grass felt nice as well.

Before long, Sasuke found himself crawling through the grass. It almost felt as if he was searching for something, as he silently kept moving forward, going where his body wanted to go. What was it that he had lost? For a moment he felt like the world was spinning, before he actually remembered that he could move faster if he got up to his feet.

It was a bit of a struggle to push himself up without losing balance, but once he did he started running once again. It seemed that although his mind was too slow to catch up to his body's actions, his body seemed to know what it was doing as well as where it was going. So he ran forward, not really thinking about where he was going until he fell and he found himself slightly more focused now that he was out of breath.

He had somehow found his way to the village.

His head hurt now though, his lungs and throat were burning from his fast breaths he had taken as he ran, and his skin was still burning up. Was he sick again? He wondered. His heart was beating so fast, to the point that he couldn't stand it anymore and he found himself about to collapse when he ended up falling into strong arms. A familiar scent seemed to catch his nose, and he turned his head, to look up just in time to see who had caught him. For a moment he couldn't believe whom he was seeing, but even if this was an illusion, he didn't care-he would bury himself in it and die because he was so tired of waiting.

He only wished that this was true.

"What are you doing out here Sasuke?"

"Itachi…" he whispered, before a small smile appeared on his face. There was no mistaking that voice.

A cool hand found his forehead and he leaned eagerly into the familiar touch, the touch that he had missed for so long. Itachi frowned at Sasuke's high temperature and moved Sasuke a little away from him, and moved to pick him up bridal style. He was not sure why Sasuke was out here in the middle of the night, in his pajamas none the less, but he was going to have to take him back to the palace.

It was a little odd, really, but although Itachi had been walking all day to reach the palace, night had come too quickly. He had thought of stopping somewhere for the night to rest and continue tomorrow, but the need to see Sasuke quickly had prompted him to keep walking. He just couldn't sleep knowing that Sasuke was just a few miles away from him, and so close to his reach now. He had just not expected to find Sasuke out here, running around and looking confused.

How could they have let him become sick again? The worry Itachi felt for Sasuke right now could not be explained as he tried to rush back to the palace. It took some time, but when he reached his destination, he was surprised to find the gates open, and no guard in sight. Once he entered, he made sure to close the doors, but didn't waste time trying to lock it. The path Sasuke had taken was also a little clear, so he decided to take it as well, and found himself right under Sasuke's balcony. It had been a long time since he had seen a sight like this one.

"Um," Sasuke sighed, and moved closer to him.

"Sasuke?" he called.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at him. For a moment he just stared before he gasped and reached for his face. "Itachi," he said again and started to plant soft kisses all through his face. Itachi placed him down and frowned at him.

"Let's get inside,"

Sasuke nodded, and looked up to the balcony before reaching for Itachi's hand and leading him around until they reached the servants area. There were a few that were still awake, and one of them was obviously Deidara, seeing as the blond man was busy on top of a table singing his lungs out to a tuneless song. Sasori seemed to look at him with a smiling face, but everyone else seemed to want him to shut up.

Finally, when they were inside, Sasuke led Itachi to his old room. "It looks the same," Itachi commented as he walked inside and turned the lights to see the place he had slept in many nights before he was taken away.

"I can't believe you're back," Sasuke mumbled, as he shyly shifted in his spot against the closed and now locked door. "It's really you…"

Itachi placed his bag down and turned to look at Sasuke. "Yeah it's really me," he said as he moved closer to the slightly dazed male, "Are you feeling alright? It felt like you had a fever" Itachi reached his hand to Sasuke's forehead, gently touching it, and caressing Sasuke's hair. Sasuke nodded, before launching himself against Itachi.

"I feel just fine, now that you are here." He said, gripping his fingers tightly on Itachi's shirt, as he felt his heart begin to pound heavily on his chest.

Itachi smiled slightly, and leaned in to kiss Sasuke's soft lips. The kiss turned deeper, with both of them taking the time to taste each other fully. Something they had not been able to do for too long now. Sasuke didn't hesitate to push Itachi towards the bed, and somehow both of them ended up on it, with Sasuke under Itachi. "I've missed you," Itachi found himself easily admitting.

Sasuke sigh, and nodded his head.

Itachi kissed him again, but pulled back as Sasuke started to grind against him in an urgent need. He glanced down at his body. Sasuke had grown a bit since he had last been here. He had also matured, and become even more beautiful than before. His little angel, his little brother-he should really tell him about the fact that he was his precious little brother. For a moment that halted all his desires, but when he looked at Sasuke to find him flushed face and panting, all of those rational thoughts flew out the window.

"Sasuke…" he said, as he touched a reddened cheek, "You're burning up,"

Sasuke turned eagerly into his touch, and wiggled under him, unable to stay still, "Please touch me, kiss me, please," Sasuke practically begged, his hands reached up and his fingers wrapped around the material of Itachi's shirt once again. Every time Itachi touched him it felt so good on his skin, but when he wasn't it just burned for more.

The emotional state of the room now was heavy, and Itachi found himself looking down at Sasuke with slight worry as the boy practically begged to be taken. He didn't understand it fully, but every time he tried to pull away, Sasuke just gripped him harder, desperate to make him stay here with him.

"Please."

Itachi wasn't sure if he should resist or not, because all of the emotions rolling off of Sasuke were getting too him, and before he knew it he found himself reaching for Sasuke's shirt, pushing it up and revealing his flushed chest, and perked pink nipples. All which looked so tantalizing that he couldn't help but to touch his tongue to the satin skin of his purest sin.

One taste had him, and nothing was going to stop him now, from further tasting Sasuke.

His little brother.

* * *

><p>It feels like iit has been years since I've actually looked at any of my stories. I had to re read this one to figure out where it was going lol. Stll, I do plan on Finishing them all, I am not going to abandon any of them. IF I do delete one, You guys will get notice before that its done, but so far I don't think I am. So updates may be slow, but they shall get there. :) Thank you to all whom are still here with me reading this story.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Whatever IT Takes**

**Chapter Thirty**

Itachi's tongue lavished Sasuke's nipple in gentleness, before his teeth moved to nip at the responding flesh. His deft fingers moved across the curve of Sasuke's waist, to race a line all the way towards the blade of his back, and back down to his hipbone. His other hand moved to Sasuke's pants, slowly, and teasingly tugging at the loose pajama pants, little by little exposing the tantalizing skin.

Itachi found himself taking his time with Sasuke, as he gently explored the body before him, and gently started to tug off the clothes, exposing even more skin. The skin soft, and even more beautiful than he could have imagined.

In his time away, Itachi had traveled a lot, had even gone through a lot, but he couldn't imagine that he would feel the need to be so close to Sasuke so strongly just as he got back. No, he had other plans in mind before any of this could be initiated, and a part of his mind was wondering if maybe he should stop.

Sasuke wasn't holding back on his moans as one of his hands buried itself into Itachi's hair and the other one reached to claw at the bed sheets beneath him. His blood was boiling in his veins and it felt like he needed release now.

His mind was still bordering over the disbelief that Itachi was back, and fogged deeply by the burning desire that gripped him gut deep. Why was he acting like this? Yet it only felt like an echo in his mind, and his body, it just wanted more. It didn't care what conflictions his mind was having right at that moment, or the emotions that his heart was trying too hard to beat out, he simply arched to the touch and focused on the fact that Itachi was back. There was nothing more than mattered than this feeling.

The moment that Itachi's mouth left his nipple, and he pulled his pants and boxers low enough to release his straining erection, allowing the cool air to caress it, Sasuke found himself shamelessly exploding. The cry on his lips was that of Itachi's name, but even as he rode out his orgasm, he still wanted more.

Tears formed in his eyes, and the hot burning blush on his face was starting to make it hard for him to really think straight. The burn itched, and he sought out Itachi to touch him once again, to do something to calm this fire. His skin was highly sensitive, and he wondered just how much time had passed, but only for a moment, as he felt the ache on his cock tighten again and he was once again erect.

Itachi watched Sasuke with mild surprise as the excited boy beneath him came in seconds, without being further stimulated it, but it had been hot. This time, he worked a little harder to release Sasuke from his pants, and even his shirt, until he was lying completely naked under him. Sasuke's chest rapidly fell and rose as he breathed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, in a low caring tone. He reached out to caress the soft cheek in front of him, and was pleasantly greeted by the heat of Sasuke's flesh. It was calling to him, so inviting, so sweet.

Sasuke nodded his head, and sensually spread his legs. "I need you," he whispered.

Itachi frowned a little as his eyes roamed all over the soft flesh in front of him. "Sasuke, are you sure? We're going to be going a little fast…besides, I shouldn't be doing this. I could lose you…" Itachi felt himself once again returning to what was logical.

He and Sasuke still needed a lot to talk about, and a lot of catching up to do.

Sasuke wasn't having that though. He sat up, his lips crashing against Itachi's as his arms moved to wrap around his neck to pull him in closer, and pressed harder into him not to let go. Sasuke squirmed, seeking Itachi's arousal, needing to feel the hardened flesh so he could feel assured that Itachi wanted him the same way that he wanted him.

Itachi gasped as Sasuke's roaming hands gripped him, but as hard as he tried to end the kiss, which was not very hard, he easily gave into it. Falling once more into the trance that he needed to for some reason please Sasuke, the feeling of it was so strong, and the demand itself seemed to be calling him from Sasuke's body.

For once Itachi could not remember when Sasuke's mouth had become so sweet, and heady. Nor could he recall when Sasuke's skin had ever smelled the way it did now, the scent of it was indescribable but addicting, and he was not going to waste his time trying to figure it out either. He went with the flow, reaching his hand down to Sasuke's once again hard cock, and started to gently pump him.

Sasuke mewled in pure delight as he pressed his hips into Itachi. His mind blurred once more, as he allowed his desire to take over him again. Itachi milked Sasuke enthusiastically, Sasuke was entirely wet from his previous climax, and now even more by his current pre cum, Itachi glided one of his sticky fingers towards Sasuke's entrance, and felt his own hard cock twitched even more in response, and harden even more to the point that it was hurting him.

It was like Sasuke had no shame and he was hypnotized by it. The way Sasuke was opened to him, allowing him to see everything, especially where his fingers circled around the tightly puckered flesh of Sasuke's entrance. The heated skin there seemed to already radiate a welcoming warmth to him, and was even more surprising when the flesh yield for him, allowing his finger inside, and then greedily gripped his finger as soon as he was inside.

It was burning hot, and Itachi could already imagine himself buried there.

Itachi pushed his finger inside, moving it around and pressed a second finger towards the compliant flesh. Itachi had to admit that it was different from any of the other males that he had sex with. None of the other males had bodies that responded this way, and for some reason the fact that Sasuke was different made him feel even more aroused.

The now reddening flesh of Sasuke's behind clearly told him that Sasuke was also a virgin, seeing how easily irritated he was becoming, and how Sasuke gasped and moaned, every now and then slightly jolting in complete surprise as he responded to being touched there for the first time. In fact, everywhere he touched seemed to make Sasuke jolt, before eagerly pushing back into his touch.

Once Sasuke was fully prepared, Itachi undid his own pants, allowing his cock to be freed from the confines of his jeans. At first he grinded his hard flesh into Sasuke's wet thighs, smearing some of the previous cum onto his cock, before pressing the head of it to Sasuke's innocent entrance. This was going to be it, he thought as he felt a bit of sweat collect behind his nape, and gather a bit around his hair line.

Sasuke was in no better shape, a complete withering mess of mewls and moans, coated in the shinny sweat of his own desire.

Itachi made sure Sasuke laid comfortably in the bed, before butting the head of his cock to Sasuke's entrance. This caused Sasuke to gasp, and for the first time since this heat had gripped him, Sasuke began to cry. Itachi silently watched him, and then moved to nibble on the flesh of his neck and the side of his jaw. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice husked down with heavy lust and need.

"I…" Sasuke swallowed, "I'm a bit scared," he admitted.

That jolted Itachi back to reality as he looked down at his poor baby brother. "We should stop then, we can save this moment for another time." He gently offered. Sasuke shook his head vehemently.

"No," he sobbed, "I want you so badly."

Itachi ran his hands through Sasuke's soft hair, and kissed his cheeks. "You can still have me, it just doesn't have to be tonight." Itachi offered once more. Sasuke began to cry even more.

"Don't you want me?" he asked, his voice laced with fear in a way that Itachi had never heard it before. This moment right here, he had never seen Sasuke this vulnerable before. It felt so different and out of his control.

"Yeah, I want you too," Itachi whispered.

Sasuke pulled him closer.

Itachi followed his lead, and pressed his cock even more to Sasuke's entrance, until he started to penetrate the flesh. Guiding himself inside, until he was swallowed deeply into Sasuke's anus. Itachi gasped, feeling the gripping hot flesh, already sending ribbons of pleasure through him.

Sasuke breathed deeply, as much as he could and Itachi waited for the right moment to move. When Sasuke moved his hips, Itachi pulled back, and then pushed back inside, gently moving himself. The feeling was amazing, and Sasuke seemed to agree with the way he moaned. There was no doubt left in Itachi's mind when he finally was able to hit Sasuke's sweet spot. Yet nothing had prepared him for the full passionate response that he got from Sasuke.

It was as if that was the trigger to get Sasuke going and before long they were both moving against each other, and increasing the pace the more they felt their impending climaxes.

Sasuke was the first to reach it, crying out so loudly as he did, but didn't stop moving his hips against Itachi, whom had yet to cum. The sight of Sasuke becoming undone yet again, send chilling pleasure through Itachi and made him move faster against the grip that held his cock. He was so close to climax himself, but it seemed as though that fact that Sasuke was once again becoming hard, pushed him to stave off and continued.

He didn't think one male could have so many multiple orgasms, but Sasuke came two more times before he managed to pull Itachi's own release.

The feeling of Itachi coating his inside with the warmth of his seed had Sasuke loudly moaning, and tightly pressed to Itachi. His legs remained wound around Itachi's waist, tightly gripping him and refusing to let go.

Itachi gasped, feeling his vision swim for a moment as he tightly held on to Sasuke and looked down at the still burning boy.

It seemed like Sasuke was determine to keep him going, and Itachi could barely even catch his breath as Sasuke started to move his hips against him once more, trying to arouse him again. He needed to calm him down. Itachi moved down to capture Sasuke's lips with his and slowly started to touch him, trying to unwind him, but all he felt was himself getting hard with every jerking movement that Sasuke made. Their mouths eagerly fought against each other, tasting every last inch of the other.

Before long, they were making love once again, into the endlessness that seemed to be the night.

When midafternoon approached the next day, Sasuke felt incredibly light, and at the same time pleasurably sore all through his body, yet somehow relaxed. He groaned a little when the bright light of the sun bothered him and he buried his face into the soft pillow. It smelled so good, but it was starting to hurt to move. Specially last night, frowning, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around himself.

He wasn't in his room. "What happened last night?" Sasuke whispered to himself as he sighed, pushing his hand into his forehead.

"We had sex" Gasping, Sasuke turned to the source of the sound, looking up to lock eyes with Itachi. Itachi looked at him seriously, before a smile flickered on his lips and he tilted his head curiously at Sasuke. "What's with the look?" he asked.

"I'm dreaming right?" Sasuke asked, sitting up and gasping when pain shot up his ass over his back.

"You shouldn't move too much right now," Itachi said.

Sasuke's nodded his head, and his eyes widened when he noted that not only was he naked, but Itachi was naked as well. A full blown blush took over his face and he tried to look away in embarrassment.

Itachi didn't seem to take much note of that as he pulled Sasuke in closer to him, and turned him around to see the damage that he had caused last night. Sasuke's thighs were pink, and just between his butt cheeks, his skin was a pleasant cherry red. It did wonders for his libido, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to take Sasuke again.

"How…when?" Sasuke started to ask, each question left hanging as he tried to grasp the reality of what was going on. It just seemed too good to be true.

"Last night, when you were wondering the village alone, you seemed disorientated when I found you," Itachi said, "I'm glad I did, or who knows what would have happened to you out there."

Sasuke couldn't remember much of last night, so while he gripped his hands on Itachi's arms, and felt him moving his fingers gently on the tender flesh between his legs, memories started to flood back to him. The memory of being in Itachi's arms, crying out, the places Itachi's lips had touched as they had continued to further do more things through the night.

Sasuke's face was burning hot, and plenty of conflicting emotions hit him. From what was he thinking to wondering what had happened-when he remembered something really important. It wasn't yet his birthday, not for a few more days and the fact that the party was still being prepared. There was also the anticipation that everyone held with locking him up that night and making sure that he was secure and alone. Because there was something that happened to him that would never happen to other males and though Sasuke had doubted that this year it would happen, as well as any other year, he couldn't stop the nagging feeling that it had happened last night.

He had gone into his heat and somehow he found his way to Itachi, but it seemed all so unreal and it was starting to make him sick to his stomach. The evidence was in the tender parts of his behind, he had lost his virginity, and he had gone through his heat-and the emotions that rolled off were all the same. He was confused, and a little scared. He was unsure…so freaking unsure of everything that had happened and Sasuke hated the feeling of it.

What had just happened?

How could this had happened?

What if it had not been Itachi?

Sasuke felt tears welling up in his eyes and hated it even more.

Itachi noticed this, and moved his arms around Sasuke, to pull him close to his chest and hug him, gently comforting him. "What's wrong Sasuke?" he asked, as he gently ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, soothingly whispering into his ear.

"I…I…we?" Sasuke trembled, but slowly started to feel the warmth of Itachi's solid body begin to comfort him, as little as possible with each passing second. He wrapped his arms around Itachi, and held on tightly to him. No matter how many things he was thinking and how many emotions were going through him, there was one that took precedence over all, it was the happiness that he felt from knowing that Itachi was back.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," Itachi said, tightening his hold on Sasuke, rubbing his back as he did so. "I'm not going to let you go"

Sasuke nodded, but still frowned as he looked down at himself. There was something that was still bothering him, and he wasn't sure why.

* * *

><p>The entire castle was in a panic. Sasuke had been missing since this morning and Tsunade for the life of her could not seem to find him anywhere! Not even Naruto seemed to know his whereabouts as he followed her around, cooing to his small child. Above that, Deidara and Sasori were acting odd as they claimed that they were going to look around in the servant's area, and around Itachi's old room since Sasuke used to go there, and claimed that he was not there. The door had even been locked, and Kisame had made a whole scene of being in there stuck or something.<p>

It had disturbed her a little, but she had turned her search to other places. She was seriously starting to wonder if anyone was hiding anything from her. This had Sasuke written all over it as well! The boy was probably up to his old tricks!

She thought about asking Suigetsu about it, but the man had acted as clueless as everyone else. She smelled a rat.

"Do you think he's going to be able to walk soon?" Naruto asked his attention all focused on his son that he had completely forgotten why he was following Tsunade in the first place. And how could he not! His son was precious, and so adorable! Not to mention that his gurgling little laugh touched his heart all the time.

Tsunade stopped walking and sighed, as she turned to look at Naruto.

"Look, if we don't find Sasuke right now and begin monitoring him, we will never know when we are going to be able to know if he's going to go into heat," Tsunade said in a deadly serious tone and looked Naruto in the eye. "Don't you remember what it was like to go through it?" she asked, a frown taking over her face as she did.

Naruto blushed, and nodded his head. He could remember clearly how he had shamelessly asked Kyuubi to fuck him, not caring about the consequences that would follow. He was glad that Kyuubi had been there with him, but at the same time he had to say it had been disappointing that they had not. Then again, things had gone well for him and now he and Kyuubi were married with their first son. Life was good. He just wondered what was going through Sasuke's mind. "Sasuke's more levelheaded than anyone else I know, I'm sure he'll be fine." He decided.

"No, Sasuke acts like he knows everything and is very mature, but the truth is he's very immature and still a child at heart" Tsunade snidely said.

Naruto looked at her oddly, "I'm sure he could at least be smart about this"

"Naruto, we are talking about the human body and desires. You can be the most smartest person in the world and still make mistakes so huge you have to wonder what the hell you were thinking!" The added, "Or what you were on, but really, even smart people make mistakes,"

"I get it," Naruto said, now getting a little worried. "I guess I was wrong to believe that Sasuke was smarter than that,"

"Who knows," she sighed. "Look, I'm going to go and freshen up a bit or something to calm myself down. If you see Sasuke tell him that I need to speak to him," she said, waving at Naruto as she walked away.

Naruto pouted and then turned his attention back to his son. "Aish, not that the mean lady is gone why don't we go get you a bottle," he smiled at his child when all he got was a wide eyed stair, with the child chewing on his fist with gummy salivation. "You're so cute!" Naruto praised as he walked down the hall and towards the kitchen.

He was hungry as well.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi were now dressed, and looking at Kisame who was at the door, screaming. The man had been banging at it for so long now and wailing that it was starting to become scary.<p>

It had been after Itachi had managed to calm Sasuke down and truly made him feel like things were going to be okay, that Kisame had rushed into the room, and screamed when he saw them. For one, Kisame had not been expecting to find BOTH Itachi and Sasuke here and then went into panic. The man had sobbed, and stared at Itachi in awe before he heard a cue from someone outside to lock, in quote, the fucking door.

Kisame had then proceeded to talk to Tsunade through the door, which had startled Sasuke into nearly falling out of the bed as he tried to gather his clothes. Itachi had to once again calm him down as he dressed as well and wondered why Sasuke was scared. The reason being, Tsunade would most likely have his head since he had missed that morning's orientation into what going into heat would mean if it happened now.

Too late for any lectures really.

Kisame had somehow managed to convince her that he was in there alone and she left. Itachi and Sasuke quietly got to talking about things that had happened while they were gone, but didn't get too far into it as Kisame moved in to hug them both, before he was kicked and sent to wail at the door again.

"I've really missed you," Sasuke said, feeling a little awkward as he blushed and looked away.

"I think we established that last night," Itachi offered, looking at him seriously. It was as if the meltdown that Sasuke had made him be more serious and speculative of what he was thinking.

"You don't think I'm weird, do you?" Sasuke consciously asked.

Itachi shook his head and reached to pull Sasuke, so the boy was sitting in his lap. "I think you're many things, but not weird." Itachi softly said and enjoyed the weight of Sasuke in his lap. Sasuke nodded his head.

He was already thinking about all the courting that was going to happen. He was even nervously anticipating the reaction his uncle was going to give to Itachi being back. He was also thinking about what Tsunade would say if she ever found out that he had already gone through his heat, and he and Itachi had done it? That was the part that somehow worried him the most.

He couldn't tolerate not being with Itachi now.

Itachi on the other hand was struggling with himself. How was he supposed to act now that he was back with Sasuke? It seemed as the time they had spent away from each other had changed both of them. He couldn't help but to feel like he had to get to know this new Sasuke and learn more about his new habits. Although, part of him wondered if some of Old Sasuke was still there.

Things do always get more complicated the older you get.

"I think it's time. I think both of you should leave at separate times," Kisame seriously said. They both turned to look at him. "Sasuke should leave first,"

They nodded.

Sasuke got to his feet, but paused to look at Itachi and kissed him briefly on the lips before he scurried out of the room. The door shut with a loud thud, and then Itachi and Kisame were alone. The atmosphere was serious until Kisame turned around and looked at Itachi with a tear stained face. "I've missed you too and you say nothing to me!" he wailed.

Itachi sighed. "Yeah, whatever," he got to his feet and walked around his old room. "So, what's new?" he asked.

"Here's the break down, Naruto has given birth to his and Kyuubi's first son. They have both returned to do that and will not leave until the child is at least old enough to travel…or they feel he is old enough to do so."

Itachi looked at Kisame oddly, "Naruto gave birth?"

Kisame nodded his head, and then his eyes widened, "Fuck, you're not aware of this. Fuck, I shouldn't have said anything! But yeah, those with the Uzumaki bloodline can give birth, and probably so can Sasuke, but no one has figured out if he can or not"

Itachi thought for a while, until the memory of Sasuke telling him about it hit him like a new wave. Well, it wasn't exactly new news, but at that time he had not fully believed Sasuke. Also, he would be lying if he said he believed it now, but for the sole reason that it was mentioned again, he was going to give the benefit of the doubt. He would probably feel more convinced if Sasuke got pregnant and gave birth to their child. The thought felt strange and itachi found himself wanting to change the subject.

"What else has been happening?" he asked.

"Well, here's the breakdown of Sasuke's new suitors. There are four others. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Neji, and Sai. All of them are really impatient about getting to court Sasuke." Kisame got a thoughtful look on his face. "Of course, I heard from Deidara that Sasuke has been trying to convince his uncle not to let them court him,"

Itachi frowned at the thought of anyone else around Sasuke, but was also displeased to hear familiar names, "Neji is back?" he asked, thinking already of a way to hurt the man if he dared cross the line again. Fact, he wanted to take him out now, but it would look unreasonable to everyone else.

"He is," Kisame nodded. "You have major competition," he said sarcastically, "Not."

Itachi glared at Kisame.

"I mean wow, you and Sasuke in bed naked, when did you get back, last night?" Kisame asked, giving Itachi a sly look. "You two should already be married! I Don't understand the king at all, I mean Sasuke's practically claimed you already,"

Itachi sighed, "It's never that simple." He grabbed his bag and pulled out what looked a stack of papers, wrapped, and a large vanilla envelope "But maybe a chance, with these," he said, as he looked through the papers.

"What are those?" Kisame asked.

Itachi didn't say anything as he packed his bag again and moved past Kisame. "I think I'll go see the king right now,"

Kisame felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand on end. "Itachi…" he called out, but it was too late. The man was already out the door and walking down the halls, with a determined look on his face. "Something tells me things are about to get even more complicated around here…" and then grinned, "and more interesting!"

* * *

><p>Well, I have not written a lemon in some time, and sorting out what will happen next chapter also leaves me to believe that this story is just plain weird now...Well, hopefully you all enjoyed :)<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**I apoligize earlier for posting it up with odd spaces. I had been in a hurry to get to work DX Being all grown and responsible isn't much fun. I'm starting to miss high school. But since it's also spring break, despite working, having to study for a midterm, filming, and all the things in between I will have time to squeeze in some writting and hopefully some good updates for you guys ^^' **

**Whatever It Takes **

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Sasuke sighed as he walked into his bedroom and quickly closed the door behind him.

He was glad that he had some time to think on his own. Also time to set his own emotions into order. Since he woke up his feelings had been all over the place, from frightened to relief and immense happiness to have Itachi back, and so much more. Sasuke had never felt so many things at once that it was hard to give a proper reaction to the fact that Itachi was back. The only thing that did make perfect sense in his mind was that he was never going to let him go now-never- and he was not going to allow no one to take Itachi out of his life again. No more, this time he would go with Itachi if it ever happened!

Sasuke was quick to go to the shower, and there he took a nice long bath before getting out and then changing into new clothes. He decided to keep it simple with a plain black shirt, some baggy jean pants, and finally his shoes. He knew he was going to have to go find Tsunade and face her dreadful ranting, but he found himself contently humming to himself as he walked out of his room. He was immediately met by Suigetsu who demanded to know what happened before both of them found themselves with an angry Tsunade, demanding that Sasuke explain himself.

Although Sasuke wished that he would have more time to think of an excuse and maybe even share his exciting news about Itachi's return to Suigetsu, he had to come up with a straight story now.

"Well?" Tsunade demanded.

"Itachi is back," Sasuke smiled and Tsunade's eyes widened.

No, it was too early for Itachi to be here now. If Sasuke, as predicted would go into heat now, she was going to have to lock him up. No matter how Sasuke's smiling face- something so rare- made her wish that things could be different.

On the other hand, Itachi had walked down the servant's hall and into the main castle.

Coming out of the kitchen at the time had been Prince Naruto with a small child in his arms, and a bottle in hand, which he was shaking as he continued to walk and happily hum to himself. Naruto paused when he saw Itachi and stared for a while. At first he thought he was seeing things, but then he knew he was not delusional so he decided to start by saying something, "when did you get back?" he asked.

"Yesterday," Itachi answered, but his interested on the child in his arms. The small blond tuffs and the slightly tanned skinned. "Is that your son?" he asked.

Naruto nodded his head happily. "Yup, his name is Nakoru," Naruto then smiled down at his son, "Look Nakoru, that's Itachi over there say hi!"

Itachi watched the child and had to admit that he was the spitting image of Naruto and Kyuubi. He could see them in the child and was even more confused about what he could recall Sasuke once telling him. Still, right now he had other things to deal with. Like making Sasuke only his, "Naruto, could you take me to your father?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded his head at him.

Leading the way, they fell into light conversation about what had happened to Naruto, but Itachi didn't say much about what had happened to him. Naruto had to wonder why Itachi was keeping so much to himself. "So all you have to say about the war was that it was fine?"

"It was," Itachi said, "After all the reason it ended was because Gaara has finally become a real king,"

Naruto seemed confused, "What?"

"Gaara got married," Itachi clarified.

"What? With whom" Naruto looked like he had just heard the greatest news in the world.

"Inuzuka Kiba," Itachi said.

"No way," Naruto then grinned, "Well, here we are," he said. Itachi nodded as Naruto lead him inside. The king was there, sitting, and looking over some paperwork. "Father, Itachi is here to see you,"

"That's nice, let him in-wait what?" Minato, whom had been distracted, snapped his head up and his eyes widened when he saw Itachi. He had not been expecting Itachi to come today. He was hoping that he wouldn't come today. Not when Tsunade confirmed that Sasuke could go into heat. That was it, Minato decided, he was going to lock Itachi up so he wouldn't come anywhere near Sasuke tonight. "Itachi, welcome back!" he brightly said.

Itachi arched an eyebrow at him, "King, I"

"Of course I'm going to keep my promise to give you the well much deserved title that you earned for fighting in the war. I will also allow you to court my nephew, but you'll have competition,"

"King, I wanted to show" Itachi brought his papers up but his arm was grasped by the obviously not listening, overenthusiastic king.

"Let me show you to your competition Itachi, I'm sure that Tsunade would be more than happy to help you go through a proper orientation to the new rules of courting my nephew." The king continued to talk, now dragging Itachi by the arm.

"King"

"And yes, you will get your old room back, and you can still work in the kitchen if you want, but you're no longer a servant here. You don't have to listen to Sasuke if he tries to boss your around," Minato continued to rant off. Naruto followed behind both of them as Minato lead Itachi to the room where all of Sasuke's suitors were currently going through their orientation. It was a wonder why Sasuke hated getting courted- all of this was stressful- and Naruto was just watching. Itachi tried several more times to show his legal papers to the king, but instead found himself shoved into a room full of other men.

There were four of them. The oldest was obviously Orochimaru, followed by Kabuto, Neji, and lastly the youngest looking one whom Itachi didn't really know. The four men looked curiously at them, and regarded the king by standing up and bowing to him. Itachi sighed once his arm was released, and was about to say something when the king beat him to it, "Everyone, I would like you to meet the fifth suitor for Sasuke's hand in marriage, Itachi"

"Suitor?" Itachi said in disbelief while the four other man gasped in shock and started to ask questions on top of each other.

"But I thought it would just be the four of us!"

"Isn't he a servant?" Neji hissed, glaring daggers.

"Now, now, everyone calm down. He has earned his proper title to court Sasuke,"

Sai stepped forward, with a smile on his lips, "It's good to meet you Itachi, My name is Sai" he said in a friendly tone while the other men bristled. After all, this just meant even younger competition. Itachi and Sai had a higher chance at getting Sasuke then the older males did, but they were not going to allow that to discourage them. "Finally, some real competition,"

Itachi's face remained passive as he looked at all the males there. He couldn't believe that the king would let Neji come back and try to get at Sasuke. He also felt every part of his being demanding that he protected Sasuke no matter what. Every instinct told him that he had to keep these men away from his little brother.

"Now, I hope all of you are reading your packets, and Itachi, let me get you one," the king moved to go get one and Itachi sighed. It seemed like no matter what he had to say, the king was not going to listen to him at all.

"So, Itachi," Orochimaru said in a mocking tone, "thought you could pull yourself to the top just so you can get the prince I see. Does the king even know what you were teaching the prince?" the man drawled in a tone of voice that sounded accusing. As if exposing this was going to give him an edge here as well as hope to get Itachi disqualified.

"He knows, but I wonder what he will say to you nearly attacking him," Itachi icily responded in return and Orochimaru pursed his lips tightly when Neji and Sai both turned to glare at him. Kabuto silently bristled, but stuck by Orochimaru's side. He might be here as a suitor, but the real reason he was here was just to remain close to Orochimaru whom apparently was in love with Sasuke. It was something he didn't understand about him. After all in comparison, Sasuke was nothing but a child-what did he have that he didn't? Youth?

"Here you go Itachi," the king said as he returned, and handed Itachi the same thick packet that the others had. Minato watched the intense atmosphere and was about to ask where Tsunade was when the door opened and she walked in, followed by Sasuke and Suigetsu.

Everyone, except Itachi, immediately bowed to Sasuke and welcomed him in warm tones before flashing their best smiles and most friendly looks. Itachi could literally feel Sasuke repulse when he saw them, but when Sasuke turned to look at him the boy blushed slightly and looked away shyly, and Itachi could have sworn a smile was threatening to tug at Sasuke's lips.

"Hello everyone," Tsunade said, taking a deep breath, "Well, I finally found the prince, and we should get started," she paused as she looked at Itachi. She could already see that the years that had passed, as little as they were, had only helped to make Itachi all that much more handsome-but still so young looking. And his eyes were deadly rooted on Sasuke. She pursued her lips and sighed, "And welcome back to you Itachi,"

"You are?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke's teacher," she haughtily said and gave him a wicked smile. "And trust me, I know who you are," she clapped both her hands together, "but let's all digress on this and let's start with the rules, as of starting tomorrow, all of you are going to have a schedule and get to court Sasuke accordingly- and of course, never unsupervised." She gestured to Suigetsu.

"Don't tell me he's a suitor as well," Neji said.

"No," Suigetsu said.

"Suigetsu has never been a suitor, from the very beginning Suigetsu has been one of Sasuke's closest guard, and friend. Wherever Sasuke goes, Suigetsu will follow from now on, and no one is allowed alone with Sasuke." She pointed to all the suitors. Itachi gripped the packet in his hands. He and Sasuke really shouldn't have to deal with this. "Read all the rules in your packet, you will have all day in here. The bathroom is just through there, and neither of you are allowed out of this room today. So all of you get used to talking with each other, because you'll eat here today, and sleep here today,"

Sasuke turned and glared at Tsunade before sending Itachi an apologetic look, while everyone else was questioning Tsunade on her intentions to locking them up like that.

"Isn't it illegal?" Orochimaru demanded.

"If you want to court Sasuke, you'll follow the rules,"

"Why lock us up all together like this though?" Sai questioned, deeply confused.

Naruto clutched his child to his chest, knowing the answer to that. After all, no one knew that Nakoru was actually his child, grown in his body. Itachi didn't miss it either how Sasuke bowed his head and allowed Naruto to step closer to him.

"It's just to see what lengths you would go to get the chance to be with Sasuke," Tsunade smoothly avoided the real reason and tried to give a valid one of her own. Itachi sighed, and looked down at his packet as well as his own papers and thought hard. It didn't seem like the King was willing to listen to anyone and he was sure Sasuke would have argued with him on not letting anyone else court him. There must be something that the king might be after- and no amount of status or titles was really going to give him an edge against everyone else to have Sasuke for himself.

The two of them were just going to have to get through this together if they ever wished to be together.

Itachi was more than ready to do anything to be with Sasuke-and that included telling him the truth that he had learned when he went to go see his parents. He just deeply prayed and hoped that Sasuke wouldn't be disgusted or try to end what they had when he found out that the reason their bond was even deeper was because both of them were brothers. That they shared the same father, and had the same blood running through their veins.

No one else had to know.

Tsunade then looked at them with a challenge in his eyes, "Now tell me, whom here things this is so unfair?" she asked, walking to each one of them and looking them in the eye, "I want to hear one complaint, and you're out of here, and now allowed to court Sasuke at all."

They all kept silent as they watched Tsunade.

Tsunade's smile only grew. "Now," she said as she pulled out a key and turned to Suigetsu, "Sasuke, go with Suigetsu and stay in the main medical room. I need to check you," she said in a low tone so only Sasuke and Suigetsu could hear. Sasuke felt nervous now and nodded his head. Both he and Suigetsu started to leave, before Naruto was catching up to them, curious about his cousin and if he might go into heat.

After all, Sasuke's birthday was on them.

Tsunade watched them leave, before turning to the other men. The king came to stand beside her. "I want you all to listen closely," Tsunade said, "Here we are going to talk and talk, until I have gouged out each one of you mentally and can understand each one of you so well, that I will be able to know what you are thinking before you are thinking," she signaled to Minato, whom rushed to give her a small tube. "This tube will go over your finger, at first I expect a lot of lies, and this won't be able to be removed, and it will hurt, the more that you keep to yourself." She glared, "The goal here is by the end of this, I want to have a least an understanding, if not a minor trust, between all of us that neither of you will hurt Sasuke,"

Sai frowned slightly while he glanced from man to man. Itachi's face was passive and didn't seem to give much away like his own, but the others looked very determined. Sai couldn't understand it. He heard Sasuke was gorgeous and thought he could have a chance with him, but what made him any different from anyone else? What made him so special that everyone had to take such drastic measures to get to court him? Had it been the same with Naruto?

"You seem confused," Tsunade said as she paused by Sai whom blinked at her before smiling.

"A bit," he said, "Isn't over doing it? We're all here with the best intentions to court Sasuke, so why so much security?" he asked.

"Let's just say this is not the first time Sasuke has had suitors, and last time, one ended up getting badly hurt," King Minato said, and glanced at Neji whom bowed his head a little in shame.

Sai gasped, seeming a bit shocked now, "I understand," he said.

"Alright," Minato said as he got them all to sit down and he was more than ready to start the first activity with all of them. "We're going to play this candy land board game," he said as he set down the colorful cardboard, and everyone started shocked. Minato smirked as he went on explaining the rules and Tsunade took that moment to slip out of the room.

Itachi wasn't as distracted by what was going on in front of him and spotted her leaving, wondering where she was going as well as what she had said to Sasuke earlier.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was nervous, and both Naruto and Suigetsu could sense how high his emotions were running. Sasuke was usually very controlled about keeping his feelings to himself, but not this time. They were eating at him and he wished Itachi was right here with him.<p>

"Why are you so nervous?" Naruto asked, "Are you scared that you might not go into heat?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. He was afraid he was well past what his heat would have been. For one yesterday was somewhat of a blur. But Itachi had confirmed it, the two of them had had sex, and he was afraid that Tsunade was going to figure it out. For the life of him, he didn't need that old woman knowing that he already had sex with his future husband.

"You're going to be just fine," Suigetsu gently said.

Sasuke simply nodded his head as they waited.

A few minutes later, Tsunade entered the room and she immediately went to Sasuke and felt his forehead and asked him questions that Sasuke found himself easily answering, since they were mostly about what he was feeling.

"No overwhelming feelings?" she asked, with a slight frown.

Sasuke shook his head.

"That's odd," she commented before sighing, "Well, I want you to stay in this room for now," she said and smiled at Naruto who was taking care of Nakoru.

Sasuke looked at her oddly, "Why?" he asked.

"Just," she said and then frowned. "Are you sure you are feeling fine?" she asked.

"I'm feeling fine," he urged, "No different from any other day," he added, crossing his arms.

Tsunade nodded her head and then had to wonder, silently to herself, if perhaps, Sasuke was never going to go into heat. For all she knew Sasuke might not have the genes necessary for him to go into it, or even bare children.

It should have happened already as well.

"Where were you this morning Sasuke?"

"Itachi returned, I had to…" Sasuke was not allowed to finish his sentence before Tsunade sighed and threw her hands up.

"Right, you heard that Itachi was back and had to go and search for him, why doesn't that surprise me," She shook her head. Sasuke glared at her. He wanted to tell her to shut up and keep her mouth close so he could finish what he was saying, but she was already walking out the door and calling for him to stay in here all day today. She still wanted to see if he was going to go into heat, but there was already a great doubt in her voice that she already anticipated that he was not going to go into heat.

If he was lucky, she would label him incapable of having children. It would just make life a lot easier than her finding out that he had sex already. Besides, what was wrong with Tsunade and his uncle today anyways? Why were they acting as if something huge was about to happen? It made no sense to him.

After five more minutes passed, Sasuke felt his stomach growl and he frowned. "I'm hungry," he said.

"Me too," Naruto added, "Let's go get something from the kitchen before Tsunade returns," he suggested.

Sasuke looked at the depressive small medical room one time and then nodded his head. Anything, just anything to get him away from here, right now. Suigetsu followed silently after them and soon enough they found themselves in the kitchen where Kisame was in the kitchen, cooking, and loudly singing off beat.

Deidara was begging him to shut up, while Sasori looked like he was about ready to murder someone. Although they had entered, Kisame only continued to get louder, and he looked considerably happier.

"It's a miracle the windows have not shattered with your terrible singing," Suigetsu called, in a calm and controlled tone. He tried his best to hide his amuse fondness when he saw Kisame enjoying himself like that.

The relieved looks on Sasori and Deidara's faces were nearly comical as well. They were glad, since the moment that Suigetsu spoke; Kisame froze and ceased his singing.

"We're all hungry Kisame," Naruto said, oblivious to the sudden tension in the room. He went to go join Deidara and Sasori as he asked for some food, and allowed the red head and blond to coo over the new born child whom looked at them with wide curious eyes. Babies were always so cute and seemed to melt the ice, because Kisame jumped at the suggestion of food and immediately resumed cooking and tried his best to ignore the fact that Suigetsu was there in the kitchen with them.

Sasuke looked at his friend and Suigetsu forced a smile on his lips as he mumbled an 'it's alright.'

Both of them silently took their seats and waited for their food. Kisame was quick to finish the food and serve it, before he was leaving the kitchen. "He seemed happier when we came in, why was he singing?" Naruto asked.

Deidara grinned, "He was singing because he was happy that the head guard accepted his proposal to a date,"

Sasuke was the only one that felt Suigetsu tense.

"Oh really, that's so awesome!" Naruto looked positively happy at the good news.

"I heard that they were going to start going out more regularly, since they have had an off and on relationship. Some of the other guards say that their bond has strengthened." Sasori added, and sipped his tea.

"That's good," Naruto cheered.

"Yeah, and thanks for shutting him up," Deidara smiled at Suigetsu who jolted and then forced a smile back.

"Yeah, no, it wasn't any trouble," he said, and then swallowed hard as the three started to talk lively. Sasuke turned to Suigetsu with a concerned look on his face and Suigetsu bit his lower lip—trying his hardest and very best to not cry.

"This sucks," He whispered.

"I know," Sasuke sighed.

It didn't seem like his friend was ever going to get a chance with Kisame ever again. At the same time, Sasuke was wondering what his chances with Itachi were. All around them, he could feel as if the world was against their relationships. As if something kept a barrier from them reaching the happiness so many like Naruto and Kyuubi, even Deidara and Sasori had reached.

Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>Please review and thank you to those who already have, I'm so glad you have not lost interest in this story :)<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Whatever It Takes **

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Itachi could only label board games in one way-insane.

Who knew so many colorful colors, and characters could have such a broad background story, as if they were real things in real life. Whoever had come up with half the board games they had played must have been high all the time. He was just glad that he was allowed a break, but now he had everyone looking at him with different looks on their faces. Especially Orochimaru, whom unlike everyone else actually knew Itachi had immense strength and was actually more of a threat than the others seemed to think that he was.

"So, you used to be Prince Sasuke's servant," Sai said, "What happened? Did it get too much that you fell in love with the young prince?" he asked with a smirk on his lips as he gave Itachi a taunting look.

Itachi decided not to answer him. He just sat there, and decided to ignore everyone around him as he tried to think of anything else than how to murder each one of them. It wasn't as if either of them would get very far, seeing as they were locked in this room until the next morning. He had ample time to creatively kill each one of them.

"Are you always so silent?" Sai asked.

"Leave him be," Neji waved his hand dismissively, "He's just a servant, what could he possibly have to say"

"Well, that's pretty blasé of you, Prince Neji" Orochimaru pursed his lips at the white eyed prince.

"Well it's the truth,"

"What would you have to say about me, for being a simple page?" Kabuto asked, turning to Neji who blanched at that.

"Seriously, is anyone of real class here courting Prince Sasuke?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sai asked, frowning.

"Well you're an Earl Sai that really is lower than my princely status."

"Who cares about status," Sai snapped, and then smiled, "After all seems like Prince Sasuke would have never chosen you, so it really is a wonder what you are doing here wasting your time again" He hummed and Neji's eye twitched.

"Don't get so cheeky, there's no way he'd want you over me" Neji snapped, "Besides, Prince Sasuke has grown from being a child, I'm sure he's more sensible and more willing to find someone worthy now,"

"You're right," Orochimaru smirked, "Prince Sasuke has grown, and wiser as well. I'm sure he's more able to distinguish a fool like you and better able to choose someone as great and hard working as myself for his husband,"

"Don't you mean someone younger, greater, and able to keep working hard in the coming years?" Sai asked, mocking to Orochimaru seeing as he was over forty years old and much older than anyone else here, "I'm sure he'll choose me as the better husband,"

"There's no better husband than me" Neji snapped.

Itachi sighed to himself, and stood up to get away from these insane old men. He didn't need any more reason added to why he should murder them right now. Of course, the moment that he moved to sit down at the table that had been set up there, the 'old' men all pulled chairs beside him and continued their little chat.

"Come on, you won't even say your peace as to why you should be Prince Sasuke's husband?"

"In the end, its Sasuke's choice, what do I have to say to you that will supposedly give me an edge?" Itachi icily said making them all shut up and become silent. Once Itachi put it like that, it did seem childish to think that either of them actually had a chance with the picky prince. Sasuke might be grown, but he was still The prince Sasuke that made life for people miserable. And although Sai was new to this place and all of this, he had heard some stories whenever he had mentioned that he was planning to court Sasuke.

Twenty minutes later, when Minato and Tsunade entered the room they were surprised to see that no one was fighting and that neither man there was arguing over Sasuke. In fact each one of them seemed to be facing Itachi, but with a silent and thoughtful look on their faces as if they were reflecting on something deep and important.

"Um, what's going on here?" Tsunade asked, eying them all suspiciously. This caused all the men except for Itachi to jump up and get alerted.

"Hello Tsunade," they all said as they got up and bowed. After all, they were sure that if they were sweet to her, she would be more lenient towards them when it came to courting Sasuke. But all it did was make Tsunade frown at them and not trust them at all. Her eyes then darted towards Itachi whom was still sitting, and seemed to be thinking about something. She briefly wondered what it was before she slammed her hand hard on the table. The other's jumped, but all Itachi did was flick his eyes towards her, and then raise an eyebrow. "What's up with you?" she asked.

"Nothing is there a problem?" he asked.

Tsunade's eye twitched, "Stand up." She hissed. Itachi stood up without complaint which annoyed Tsunade even more.

"Okay, I got the forms," Kushina said as she walked into the room, waving several forms in her hand. Tsunade smirked, and reached for them. Minato sighed, and decided to leave. It was really tiring having to keep all these men locked up in here. While Tsunade handed them out, Kushina decided to explain what they were, "Now, these forms ask questions about yourselves, all of them personal and we expect you to answer them completely and honestly," she said and then added, "Remember, this evaluation forms are all about honesty, don't jeopardize your chances with Sasuke,"

Everyone enthusiastically looked through the forms.

Itachi couldn't help but to think that this was already just busy work. He frowned though when he read question number five, and it asked about childhood education. Itachi looked up towards Kushina and Tsunade to find both women looking at him closely. It almost seemed as if they were expecting him to all of a sudden do something special. Itachi frowned.

Did they know something that he wasn't aware that they knew?

* * *

><p>After eating lunch Sasuke, Naruto, Nakoru, and Suigetsu headed back into the infirmary office, where they were supposed to be waiting for Tsunade and simply sat and chatted with each other. Eventually, Kyuubi came looking for Naruto and took the blond away with him. That left both Sasuke and Suigetsu alone. "You know what I've been itching to do that we haven't done in a long time?" Sasuke suddenly asked as he stood up from his seat. Suigetsu who had been moping looked up at him curiously.<p>

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Play a prank on someone." Sasuke answered, and then smirked, "Come on, who knows when Tsunade will get back. We have all day to ourselves, why don't we go and find Kisame and his boyfriend and lets play a prank on them,'

Suigetsu thought for a second, seeing as he really didn't want to see both of those bastards faces, but then smirked and nodded his head, "Yeah, why not," he said, "Let's go make their day miserable!" he cheered.

Sasuke grinned, and both he and Suigetsu rushed out the door. So when Tsunade came looking for them, she cursed at the fact that she didn't find them.

Sasuke and Suigetsu on the other hand found themselves up in a tree with binoculars as they had spotted Kisame courting the Guard, whom they had come to learn was named Kidomaru. Although Suigetsu had wanted to find out more about him, Sasuke had convinced him that any further knowledge than his name was not necessary. "Damn, I wish I could read their lips so I know what they are saying to each other," Suigetsu said, and then woefully sighed. Sasuke scoffed.

"Their obviously being mushy with each other," Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried his best to read their lips, "I think they are talking about sucking cock-or Kisame letting Kidomaru suck his cock to see how it feels,"

"Why would he ask that, I thought that they had already been sexual with each other?" Suigetsu said and then turned to look at Sasuke with narrowed eyes, "And what the hell do you know about sucking cock?"

Sasuke seriously looked at Suigetsu, "Not a damn thing," he answered.

"Where did you even hear the term?"

"Deidara and Sasori," Sasuke responded.

Suigetsu still gave him a look, "Sure, right, It has nothing to do with Itachi I guess,"

"Itachi barely got back, what would it have to do with him?"

"Well I know Tsunade gave you a sex talk and lecture, but I highly doubt she ever delved in the art of sucking cock or anything that makes sex exciting and gives it more purpose than just for reproducing," Suigetsu turned back to looking out.

"That's why I asked others about it, and Deidara more than Sasori was more willing to talk about it," Sasuke explained, "And of course, it was done with the intentions so at least I won't be so utterly clueless for when I do it with Itachi."

"You're a virgin, I'm sure Itachi will forgive you for lacking experience," Suigetsu mumbled.

"Right," Sasuke sighed.

"Alright, let's get ready,"

"Finally decided?" Sasuke asked and Suigetsu nodded his head. His eyes were dangerously angry and filled with determination, as he saw Kisame lean in and share a kiss with Kidomaru. How dare the bastard kiss his man! And sure, he was aware that he and Kisame were not together and that Kisame was not his man, but the pain that exploded in his chest had different thoughts and he wanted it to stop hurting! But his anger was not only for Kidomaru, it was also Kisame. How dare Kisame think of his feelings as if they were nothing? How could he consider him so insensitive? It was like anything he said, the very air he breathed was a lie to Kisame, and that was what hurt even more.

So he wanted to make them pay to make himself feel better.

It was all he could think about doing to make thing hurt a little less- but he knew he was lying to himself. This was not going to end his pain, but at least, for the moment he could make Kisame's life miserable. Both he and Sasuke had found the trashcan that held Nakoru's dirty diapers, and who knew babies could poop so much? As disgusting as it was, it was the source of their ammo. Both of them then had grabbed several tools from the stables, and came up with several ways to get the diapers to land on Kisame and his date. The easiest way that they found to do it was to actually throw them like footballs, but for that they were glad that they had found gloves.

"Let's save the extra juicy one for last," Suigetsu made a face at the stinky diapers and Sasuke nodded his head. Both of them were unhappy about having to deal with Nakoru's dirty diapers, but it was all to teach Kisame a lesson.

"I've only ever been an only child, so becoming head guard was amazing," Kidomaru said, with a grin on his face, "It gave me a real chance to call them like family you know. It was like I was the older sibling and I had to take care of them, and take responsibility for them and you know it made me feel so mature,"

"I'd have to say that seeing you be mature is really something," Kisame grinned, and gave Kidomaru a wicked look that suggested a lot more. "And you know where being mature also has its benefits," Kisame said in a lust induced whisper.

Kidomaru ended up giggling much like a child, "Oh Kisame, you dirty boy," he giggled, and continued to giggle to the point that Kisame felt a little uncomfortable with all his giggling. All he had suggested was that they go and have some sex; he didn't think that it should constitute a round of giggles like this. Still, it didn't seem like Kidomaru was going to be done with his laughter any time soon, and Kisame decided to just leave him to it.

"I'm sorry heh, heh, heh, sorry," Kidomaru pressed a hand to his lips but the giggles wouldn't die.

"Let me help you with that," Kisame grabbed Kidomaru's wrist, and then pulled the man in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Kidomaru grinned into the kiss, and then kissed him back with burning passion. It wasn't until Kisame reached for the man's waist to pull him a bit closer that the giggling fits started once more, and he had to say that having Kidomaru giggle into his mouth wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world.

Kidomaru was about to apologize to him for laughing, when all of a sudden something smelly came flying smack in front of them, on the hard table, and it splattered all over them. "Oh God, what is this smell, what is this, Kisame!" Kidomaru turned his complaints to Kisame whom was locking at the open diaper in the table with large eyes as his face rapidly turned green.

Then two more diapers came towards them, and one of them hit Kidomaru in the head. Kisame couldn't hold it back anymore, and he puked, big time. The puke of course, it all landed in Kidomaru's lap, causing said man to get to his feet and scream bloody murder. Kisame cursed, and tried his best to hold off any more puking while Kidomaru cried and complained, but that was not the last of the said diapers. By the time that the diapers did stop coming their way, both Kisame and Kidomaru were covered in them and their poop.

Kidomaru had eventually stomped his way away to go shower, and Kisame decided to do the same but not before having contacted Iruka to clean up the mess. Iruka at first had thought it was horse shit that needed cleaning until he reached his destination and cursed Kisame to hell. No one else was going to want to clean this mess, and now it was his jurisdiction- he had no choice but to clean the mess.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked Suigetsu as they walked back towards Tsunade's office.

"Like they deserved it," Suigetsu haughtily said, before shrugging, "but I know this is not going to stop them from seeing each other, so I might have won this battle, but not the war,"

"You make it sound so hopeless,"

"With Kisame, yes!" Suigetsu pumped one of his fists, "But I will find someone new, I can do better than Kisame after all. In time, I'm sure I will be with the one that I need to be with. Someone who won't doubt my love, that's for sure," Suigetsu nodded his head and Sasuke watched him, unsure of whether it was true or not. Life had no guarantees, only detours and hard things to overcome, whether pleasant or terrible- but one thing was for sure, nothing was ever so impossible that they couldn't overcome it. So he believed that his friend would overcome this heartache, and he will get his happily ever after, even if it's not with Kisame.

Sasuke on the other hand, could never allow that to happen if it wasn't Itachi by his side.

When both of them were back in the office, Sasuke and Suigetsu used all the fancy disinfectants and soaps that Tsunade had their so they could thoroughly clean their hands. They started to joke around like they usually did, and even claim how boring it was to wait, until Sasuke gasped, and fell to his knees, holding his sides.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu said with concern, "What's wrong? Come on talk to me man!" Suigetsu shook him a little.

"It's hot," Sasuke complained, "I'm burning up, Suigetsu, it hurts," Sasuke complained and Suigetsu pressed a hand to Sasuke's forehead and gasped at how hot it felt. Sasuke really was burning up. "Don't touch me!" Sasuke then hissed, and slapped his hand away.

"Fuck," Suigetsu hissed, but ignored the pain that shot through his hand when Sasuke hit it, "I'll go get Tsunade, come on, sit here," he said as he led Sasuke to one of the chairs, and then patted his shoulder. Once again his hand was smacked away, but Suigetsu was to scared to really care about how rude Sasuke was being, "I'll be right back," he said and then rushed out the door. Sasuke on the other hand felt his brows crease as his temperature raised, and he felt like he was being burned alive- much like that night. Sasuke could hardly breathe.

"Itachi," he whispered as he sank down from the chair and he curled himself on the floor- shaking hard.

He needed Itachi.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu on the other hand raised down the halls, not caring whom he passed. He still kept running even when he harshly bumped into Kidomaru whom had been denying Kisame's apologies, but obviously making it like he was going to accept if Kisame apologized just right to him. Kisame of course thought that Suigetsu had meant to tackle his boyfriend. "What the hell is your problem!" he hissed, as Suigetsu got to his feet.<p>

Then he noticed it, the pale look of Suigetsu's skin and the panicked look on his face, "I have to find Tsunade, fast," Suigetsu hissed, and then rushed off. Kisame was confused.

"Suigetsu, wait," he called, and cursed when Kidomaru stood up and started to cling to him as he complained, "I'm sorry Kidomaru, I have to do something right now," he said, and pushed the man slightly away from him as he rushed off after Suigetsu.

"You're going to have to make this up to me Kisame!" Kidomaru annoyingly called out.

Kisame didn't listen though as he focused on catching up to Suigetsu. It wasn't until they reached the door that had the other man in them that Suigetsu came to a halt and he threw the doors open. "Tsunade, come quick," he hissed, and Tsunade and Kushina both jumped. Both women looked rapidly to each other and nodded. Kushina turned back to the other men and hissed at them to get back to work, while Tsunade made her way over to Suigetsu and closed the doors again.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and wondered if Sasuke was alright, before he was forced to go back to answering questions he had no real answers to.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked in a whisper.

"I think Sasuke's gone into heat," Suigetsu whispered in return.

Kisame gasped, "Fuck, you could have told me and I could have guarded him, So Sasuke is all alone right now?"

"Fuck you're right- I was in a rush." Suigetsu got a guilty look on his face.

"Let's not delve on that, let's just find Sasuke now," Tsunade hissed. Both men nodded and they rushed after her back to her office. When they got there, the room was empty and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, and it scared the crap out of them that they had lost him. So each one of them searched the castle, but it was Suigetsu the one that could only think of one place Sasuke would have gone-and that is where he found him. In Itachi's bedroom, buried deep in the covers, sobbing.

Moments later Tsunade was called there, and she sighed as she went to go and checked on him. She smiled and decided to explain to Sasuke all that he was feeling. The rushes of heat, and the dizziness, as well as the unwarranted lust- that all made sense to Sasuke now, but all he really wanted was Itachi. "So, I know it will feel highly uncomfortable for you right now that your skin is all hot, but you'll be fine in a few hours," she said. "Don't worry Sasuke; your Estrus will pass soon"

"I want Itachi," Sasuke said instead, in a broken tone that made Tsunade sigh. She couldn't help but to think that it was only natural for Sasuke to seek out Itachi, when they both had a close history together, or at least, seemed to have been together.

"I'm sorry, but no." She said as she stood up. There were no real windows in this room, and no other way of escape that Tsunade was sure that she could leave Sasuke here. At least he would draw comfort from Itachi's scent being here. Suigetsu then walked out with her, and the door was closed. "Don't go in with him; just make sure that he doesn't go out?" She told him and Suigetsu nodded. "I'll be sending Kushina down here to care for him as soon as we finish the evaluations." Again Suigetsu nodded and Tsunade headed away.

As soon as she was gone, Suigetsu sighed, and sunk down the floor in relief that Sasuke was going to be alright.

Kisame whom had remained silent and standing outside all the time, watched Suigetsu with concern, "Are you okay?" he softly asked as he looked down at Suigetsu. Suigetsu gasped, and looked up to meet Kisame's golden eyes. But it hurt to look at Kisame right now, so he lowered his lilac colored eyes and nodded his head.

"I'll be alright," He scoffed; "I'd have to be, because nothing else would make sense if I wasn't" he smiled.

Kisame on the other hand was torn between believing him and leaving, to not believing him and wanting to comfort him. At this moment Suigetsu looked so vulnerable and small. He wanted to offer some sort of comfort, but he was scared that he was going to get hurt. At least with Kidomaru these kinds of things didn't matter, but when it came to Suigetsu he was left wondering why he even bothered to place so much value into it.

Suigetsu dropped his smile and he looked down at his lap, "You can leave, any time that you want to," he said.

"Huh." Kisame looked at Suigetsu perplexed.

"You don't have to waste your time here," Suigetsu continued, "I'm sorry about earlier, when I bumped into Kidomaru like that and ruined your date. You can go back now,"

Kisame sighed. "I'll wait here with you, to make sure the prince remains safe."

"Whatever pleases you," Suigetsu said, although he was silently cursing Kisame in his head for being such a numbskull and staying so close when it hurt so much to even look at him. But right now, as he heard Sasuke throwing a few things around in the room, it was not about him, it was about Sasuke, and Sasuke overcoming his heat.

* * *

><p>Tsunade walked back into the room, smiling as if nothing serious had happened. "How are things coming along?" she asked.<p>

Kushina grinned, "You're right on time, we just got the results,"

Both women then seemed to mentally communicate what had just happened, before they went back to smiling and went over the forms. Everyone else seemed nervous, except for Itachi whom really had not cared to answer most of the questions. They just weren't worth it.

Tsunade and Kushina read through every paper, but when they came to the one that they were more interested in, Itachi's all they would get for answers was a large N/A from him. It frustrated them that Itachi still remained nothing but a mystery to them. It was time to intervene. "Itachi, with apparently no last name, you will be our delinquent and Kushina and I will play good cop and bad cop with you" Tsunade said as she waved his papers in front of her.

The other men watched as Itachi was asked to sit down, and was forced into a single chair in the middle of the living room. The men were then all placed on one couch on the side. "You four will be the jury," Kushina said, "and you will let us know if it's fair or not-what is happening," she smiled causing Sai, Neji, Orochimaru, and Kabuto to shiver in slight fear. Fuck, they were specially scared for Itachi but even more if they were the ones that were going to have to face a similar trial to his.

"Now, Itachi- I'm sure that you could at least indulge us with your last name, right boy?" Tsunade said in a taunting manner.

Itachi glared at her. He needed to debate that in his head. Sure, he had no problem telling his last name to Iruka when he first met him, but that was when he was sure no one had ever heard his last name before. Now, it almost felt deliberate…then again if they already knew his last name, all they would want to do is perhaps confirm that it was true. Whatever the choice he made now, it really didn't seem like it would make much of a difference. Compared to the king, these women seemed to know what they were doing.

Well, fuck it all to hell right? Even though Itachi feared that giving them an inch would make them think that they could get a lot more out of him- but Itachi has played this game before. So he would play it accordingly, give them what they thought they wanted, but at the same time tell them nothing that they wouldn't already know.

"So, what's it going to be?" Kushina asked, narrowing her eyes at Itachi. "State your full name"

Itachi stalled for a few seconds more, just for added effect, and then answered. "Uchiha Itachi," he said and the other men gasped, slight fear entering their eyes at the mention of that last name.

After all, they had all heard it before.

* * *

><p>^^ Omo, what can be wrong with Sasuke now? Everything in due time I guess.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"Uchiha?"

"Did he just say Uchiha?"

The name was whispered all around the room, between all the males there. "As in Uchiha from Sharigan?" they all continued, since there was only one person whom they knew had that name in Sharigan right now, and had once been really famous and full of power. And people who are full of power tend to be scary, and this man was beyond terrifying. He was a nightmare amongst nightmare-he was fear personified. But neither of them was sure if that man had ever had a child- seriously- was Itachi that man's son? What woman would ever have a son with that man?

It couldn't be.

While everyone was still whispering and Itachi was trying to gouge out their reaction, Kushina and Tsunade found themselves pleased that Itachi had answered correctly. They didn't know much about Itachi, other than the information that they had already read, but it would help if Itachi clarified a few things himself and saved them the time. It would also be a bonus if they managed to get something out of him so they could better know him. After all, what really concerned them was his psyche, and as to why had had once had to see a psychologist. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Tsunade asked in a sweet mocking tone. "You can answer that honestly for everything, right?"

"It was actually a debate," Itachi answered her, as he turned to look at her in the eye. Tsunade was surprised by this. Itachi was just too bold, and obviously good at his choice in words. He might have admitted his last name, but he had calculated the reactions to the simple word that was his last name.

"What?" Kushina asked, confused by his words.

"It's obvious that both of you know something about my past, and you are trying to see if it's correct or wrong." Itachi shrugged, "Most likely you two are not far from the truth especially if you read any of the papers that Sasuke had on me. I myself had read them several times- they don't tell much" Tsunade and Kushina both tensed as Itachi figure them out. Now they couldn't be sure if they could get the truth out of him.

"Excuse me!" Neji raised his hand, an irritable look on his face, "But why is it that this servant so disrespectfully refers to Prince Sasuke just by his name?" he asked, glaring daggers at Itachi. Tsunade and Kushina decided to ignore him and went back to looking at Itachi. Well, obviously now Itachi was smart enough to quickly analyze a situation.

"Okay, so what is it that you think we know?" Kushina asked Itachi, crossing her arms.

"I was seeing a Psychologist" Itachi said. "My mother thought it was the best thing to do because she was already scared of what kind of influence my father would have on me. That doesn't mean that I wanted to see a psychologist myself, and whatever they got from me from that time, I'm not sure could really constitute anything today," Itachi shrugged. "After all, I was only a child."

"If your father was The Uchiha Madara, then I highly think your mother had it in the right to take you to see a psychologist, that man was insane" Orochimaru suddenly said, sitting at little straighter as he gave Itachi a look of pure sympathy. "I just never thought such a man had a brilliant son as yourself, but I guess I never saw much of the similarities- I can now, in your eyes. You have his eyes." Orochimaru sat back, "And now that I actually think about it, you highly look like an Uchiha, are you a purebred?"

Kushina frowned at Orochimaru and didn't let Itachi answer anything, "What do you mean by purebred?" she demanded clarification from Orochimaru, but the man was looking at Itachi with intense eyes.

"It means that Itachi was born from a mother and father whom are closely related, it could have been cousins, or even closer and would be consider purer, like, brother and sister. Or worse, a mother and son, or father and daughter" Sai responded to this, "It's a common practice where I come from as well, but its more discreet than what I heard things can be in Sharigan, if that is where Itachi was born,"

"See," Itachi said, "Solely knowing my last name already can tell you a lot about me. Many know it for the terror my father used to be, he once used to live here as well. Years back, really." Both Kushina and Tsunade felt disdain, as they had not done all their research on the Uchiha as they should have before interrogating him, but they had to move forward.

"So your parents are?" Kushina asked, looking at Itachi.

"Siblings," Itachi answered, "Now can we stop asking me questions and move on?" he asked.

"That's disgusting," Kushina said, looking pale, "How could siblings ever be allowed to have children? It's…it's so wrong!"

"It's really a wonder you don't have any deformities on you, being as you have parents so close in genes, and I wouldn't doubt that their parents were also close in the same gene pool. Very curious" Tsunade said, as she looked Itachi over, "You aren't hiding anything weird are you?"

Itachi looked at her oddly before shaking his head; "No" He knew that even though inbreeding could bring out the best genes in anyone, it was also a chance to give bad genes a chance to thrive. But Itachi had gotten none of that. No one in their family seemed to suffer from any kind of deformity unless you counted insanity on his father's side of it all.

Everyone else stayed silent for a while, thinking about everything that had just been said in the past few minutes. The silence seemed to stretch before all of them started furiously talking to the person next to them. Itachi sighed, and looked at everyone.

There was just one person who was not talking, and that was Neji. The man was looking at Itachi with awe and slight fear in his eyes. It would seem that the idea of Itachi not being normal was something that he couldn't wrap his mind around. Despite that, there also something else that was nagging him. Something that Orochimaru had mentioned earlier about being able to see how Itachi could be an Uchiha now. Because, if he really thought about it, he could see similarities between Itachi and Sasuke that scared him- the hair, the eyes, the pale skin…it couldn't be coincidence could it? And then there was the fact that Itachi's father once living around this area…coincidence?

Then his eyes darted to Sai. He also had the same dark hair, the same dark eyes, and pale skin—but they seemed different somehow.

Something was up, and it seemed like all of this was planned by Tsunade and Kushina. But he didn't care, whatever it was, he was going to end up winning anyways. Because whether any of them saw it coming or not- He was going to make Sasuke his!

It was his turn to shine.

* * *

><p>The day before, Sasuke felt like it had been nothing but a blur. As far as he knew, he had one heck of a long night and now, it was morning again. All he could remember was becoming hot again, and if he looked around, he destroyed Itachi's room before he had curled himself into a burrito in Itachi's covers. Clearing his throat, he looked at Tsunade and Kushina whom were both looking over him and trying to see if they could find anything else wrong with him.<p>

"I think he made it through," Tsunade said, with relief sounding in her voice.

"That's good," Kushina smiled widely, "You hear that Sasuke, your heat was a huge success and now that it's over with, you get to choose someone to marry and have babies with."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the bubbly expressions on both women, "Why are you happy it was a success? It sucked," Sasuke slurred and the two women laughed at him. Sasuke sighed, and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "And I'm not having babies with anyone"

"Seems someone is a bit cranky" Tsunade teased, "Could it be because Itachi was not here with you?"

"Who?" Sasuke asked, giving her a confused look.

"Itachi," Kushina said, "Remember, the one you begged for last night, so desperately, and needy." She giggled.

Sasuke's face flushed and he stood up, "Right, Itachi my future husband, and father to my children- now if you both would just stay out of the way and quit trying to set me up with losers," he hissed, and made to walk out of the room. Tsunade and Kushina both laughed, completely amused by what Sasuke had just said.

"What makes you think that Itachi will be your future husband?" Tsunade loudly asked, trying hard to hold in her laughter. "If he has a sibling out there, I'm sure he'd choose them over you!"

Sasuke paused in the door way, giving a thoughtful hum, before saying "Gut feeling," and walked out before he returned with narrowed eyes. "Wait, what is that sibling thing supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" Kushina said, "Just wait till you hear it from Itachi"

Sasuke didn't like how they were acting all smug all of a sudden. It was as if they thought that he and Itachi were not going to end up together. He walked out again, this time leaving to make his way to his room.

As soon as he was gone both Kushina and Tsunade looked at each other. "There's no way he and Itachi are going to be together, right?"

"Well, Itachi doesn't seem to follow things as in Sharigan. Maybe he will want Sasuke. Even though they are not siblings, I think it's better."

"You think? Itachi could have some sort of deformity"

"We wont know until later on" Tsunade said. Kushina sighed.

As Sasuke was making his way to his room he was met by Suigetsu, whom smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good…well, maybe a bit warm…" Sasuke said and then looked at Suigetsu and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with y you?"

Suigetsu shrugged, but darted his eyes to look behind him. Sasuke did, just barely tilting his head to look behind him and saw that Kisame was following both of them with a concerned look on his face. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and turned to Suigetsu, "What's this new development?" he asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know, but it's starting to freak me out! It happened yesterday when you went into heat" He bit his lower lip, looking down, "I don't know how to get rid of him,"

Sasuke smirked, "I thought you wanted to be with him."

"Not like this," Suigetsu hissed, "You have any idea how bad I want to jump him but we're only supposed to be friends. He acting all cute like this really is a pain," Suigetsu gave a sorrowful sigh. Sasuke knew the feeling. Having the person you want so close, but unable to have them really sucked.

"So, what are you going to do? I think it's creepy he's dating the head guard and following you around,"

Suigetsu made a face, "Did you really have to remind me of that?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, you can't forget that he's a taken man,"

"Sasuke." He hissed.

The two of them reached Sasuke's bedroom, and walked inside, closing the door in Kisame's face. Suigetsu fell to his knees before the door, caressing it and calling soft goodbye's to Kisame in what Sasuke thought was a pathetic way. Sasuke moved to his closet, and snatched out an outfit to change into, and laid it out on his bed before grabbing a towel and going to the bathroom.

"Come on Suigetsu, grab something to wear,"

"What,why?" he white haired man asked.

"Remember! It's my birthday celebration,"

"Oh, you seem happy about that"

"It means I get to see Itachi," Sasuke clarified, "And if I do things right, even get to sneak off with him."

Suigetsu nodded, "yes, but you have to be careful Sasuke, if your uncle catches you both sneaking off, then he's going to disqualify Itachi from courting you, and then you won't ever be able to marry him,"

Sasuke scoffed, "I think it's about time my uncle got it through his thick skull that I won't marry anyone unless it's Itachi,"

"That would be the day," Suigetsu mumbled, but moved to the closet to pull something out for himself. Sasuke showered first, and then Suigetsu followed, with a shower of his own as Sasuke changed in his bedroom. While Suigetsu was in the bath, Sasuke pulled out a box with jewelry that he had received from Itachi throughout the years. They were the things that kept his sane all this time. They were what made him feel like he still had a piece of Itachi.

Not that he ever took off the skull necklace that Itachi had given him, nor the devil faced chain.

As soon as they were done getting ready, both Sasuke and Suigetsu made it down stairs. The start of the celebration for Sasuke's birthday seemed to have already started. Things looked so different now though, compared to two years ago.

Especially the sight of Naruto holding a small baby in his arms, and Kyuubi looking very much like a proud parent and husband. It was a nice sight, that Sasuke had to admit to. He headed over towards them. Naruto was already baby talking and cooing with Nakoru. The little baby was already loudly laughing and encouraging his dad to continue what he was doing.

"Oh God Naruto, it sounds like you are ready to become a blubbering idiot," Sasuke commented.

"Hey, no bad words around my child from you, Teme"

"And from you Naruto," Kyuubi reprimanded.

It caused them all to laugh.

For once Sasuke was enjoying himself. Maybe it was the fact that Itachi was so near that made him feel safe. Or the fact that he trusted that at the end of this huge mess he was still going to end up with Itachi. Whatever it was, he just had to believe that he was going to get to be with Itachi at the end of the day.

And really, as the day progressed, Sasuke started to get nervous.

It wasn't until high noon that Tsunade and Queen Kushina finally allowed all of his suitors to come out from hiding. Everyone else watched enviously at the men chosen to get to court Sasuke. There were still many more that had wanted to court him but they had not been chosen. Minato looked at each man, and then at Sasuke.

He understood that ad the end of everything, it was going to be Sasuke's decision on whom he wanted to be with. He wasn't doing this to be mean though. He was doing this so that he allowed Sasuke a proper chance to choose. To let his nephew make his own final decision in life so that he would have no regrets.

There was no outside or inside influences that would fog his judgment at this point.

Yet as Sasuke looked at the line up, he could only think about how he was going to get to have Itachi as how own. How was he going to convince everyone that he was in love with Itachi and there was no one else tha he wanted more than Itachi. It almost seemed impossible that he was going to get to convince them, but he knew that this is where he was going to have to fight.

Watching the lineup of old men, and the love of his life mixed in with them, he decided that he would start war.

At the end of the day, his uncle had said that it was his decision after all.

So as the men stood proudly before Sasuke, each one of them with a gift in hand, the little raven looked at them with uncertainty. It made them all think that he was cute, except Itachi whom had to wonder what Sasuke was up to. The boy then smirked, showing his true colors, and the first thing he did, was reject all of their present.

Itachi himself didn't understand what the purpose of that was.

"I want each one of you to take your present and give it to someone else in this room. It can't be the same person, you each have to decide on different people." Sasuke said, his eyes flicking to Itachi for a bit. "I want you to also say something nice to the person that you give it to,"

The men gaped, except for Itachi who found the little game amusing.

"Well, what are you all waiting for, you heard the prince, go" Suigetsu urged them all. The men all stood confused for a moment, while Itachi walked over to the king and handed him the present.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but I will be the one to claim Sasuke,"

The other men all glared at Itachi, the challenge was now set. They all cursed themselves for not thinking about gifting the king and just standing there without doing anything. That was when the brilliant idea to gift Tsunaded and Queen Kushina came, and the other two had to embarrass themselves and give the gifts to some of the visiting nobles.

"And every party is not complete without a dance," Sasuke said. 'I want you and you to dance together," Sasuke pointed to Orochimaru and Kabuto. Then he paired up Sai and Neji. As for Itachi, he himself danced with him. And the night continued to go the same way.

Everyone was starting to hate the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Well, such a short chapter. I really need to feel the flow of this. But to tell you the truth if feels like it's coming to an end...<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Things had changed more than either one of them remembered.

Sasuke was mature now, although every now and then his childish side would make an appearance. It would mostly be around Itachi that he would allow himself to be that way. Other times it was around Ghost, the pet dog that he still had around. Now that Ghost was older though, he was usually outside with another village dog, and his puppies of his own. A large dog house had been built for them, and Sasuke was rarely allowed to go visit him, but whenever he could, he would still sneak out.

Itachi was still as silent as ever, but his thoughts were even deadlier than before. If he had not learned self constrain, he swore he would have massacred everyone in the palace, and left himself and Sasuke alive.

Amazingly though, through all these changes, both of them were getting to know each other once more and falling in love all over again. So, no, that was not an issue. Sasuke and Itachi worked out perfectly together. In fact, the one that was the current problem was Orochimaru. The man was desperate for marriage, and he was willing to do and say anything to get his way before the rest. It irritated Sasuke that Itachi wouldn't say anything against the snake like man. He would just look away.

When Sasuke cornered Itachi and asked him what his problem was- if he wanted him to get married to Orochimaru- Itachi had simply said that he wanted to see him play again. He wanted Sasuke to come up with a way to get rid of Orochimaru before the first week of courting was up. That request was followed by a heavy make out session, before both of them had to go their separate ways. It was all done in a timed way so that they wouldn't get caught.

Sasuke had accepted Itachi's challenge, of course.

As much as Sasuke hated it, part of it would be actually having to talk to Orochimaru. Too bad he had nothing interesting to say. "So you just decided to be a knight and fight?" Sasuke asked. "That's it?"

Orochimaru softly smile, nodding his head, "That it" he then paused and his eyes widened a little, "Wait, what do you mean is that it? I worked hard to get where I am now,"

"Baron of a land, but yet nothing more interesting to show, at such an old age at that. Forty?" Sasuke smirked.

Orochimaru had the audacity to blush. "Age is not everything,"

"To be honest, Orochimaru, I think that when it comes to me being a young healthy nineteen year-old and you being forty, age has to count for something. If I wanted to do something, would you be able to keep up?"

"Why prince, what did you have in mind?"

"A sword fight," Sasuke said. Orochimaru's face fell, nearly comically.

"But you're a prince!" Orochimaru snapped anger clear and evident in his eyes. "You are not to get your hands dirty and besides, me fighting you, it could get out of hand and I could end up hurting you. I don't think that it's something that-" he fell silent when the blade of Sasuke's sword was placed as his neck. Orochimaru didn't know whether he wanted to hit Sasuke until he learned that he was a prince and not a ratty old thing, or respect him for having such balls.

"Just shut up," Sasuke glared at him, and headed to the training field. Orochimaru wanted to bash him. He badly wanted to teach Sasuke his place. To show him that he needed to be cherished, but instead, all he got to do was follow the young raven haired prince and fight him.

To say that he was amazed by the young prince's skills was the least of it. He was blown away by Sasuke's stamina and power. At the end of the day, Orochimaru was sore, and limping nearly everywhere. Sasuke's persistence for sword fights every day was taking a toll on Orochimaru; Not only because of his old age, but because of past painful hurts that reminded him of where he had broken bones and he found himself nearly being rendered useless.

Simply trying to keep with Sasuke's walking and fast talking was enough for him to make him keel over and want to die.

He couldn't do it anymore.

So he told Tsunade and Kushina that he was finished. That there was no way that he and Sasuke would work out. Everyone else was feeling the same, as every way Sasuke had made himself be difficult, but they were not ready to give up. Before Orochimaru left, he gave Kabuto a look that told him to stay and try. After all, Kabuto was younger, he was only in his thirties, and he would be perfect. His page would be the one that would make it through.

If Kabuto won Sasuke's heart, things could get really interesting in their marriage. Especially since then Orochimaru would have both of them. Kabuto pursed his lips in a displeased way as he watched Orochimaru walk away. The man was then escorted out of the palace. No suitor that was no longer going to participate was allowed to stay. They all had to go when they lost the game. As for Kabuto, now it was up to him to get Sasuke and win.

"Hah! I won. That was easy," Sasuke smirked as he and Itachi got to sneak off again. Itachi looked at him with a serious look on his face. Sasuke dropped his smirk and pouted, seeing as Itachi was not saying anything. "Did you hear me!" He called, loudly. This made Itachi turn away from him and Sasuke closed his mouth, scared that someone might have heard him. "Are you mad at me or something?" he asked.

But Itachi didn't say anything.

Instead he pulled Sasuke to him, and kissed him. Sasuke thought about complaining and pulling away but when Itachi's tongue seared across his lips, only a moan escaped and his pliant mouth opened for him. When their tongues touched it was like a burst of energy. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Itachi's neck and pulled him closer, tightening them so Itachi would never stop kissing him. But when the kiss was over, Itachi moved his mouth away from Sasuke's, gently caressing his waist as his lips moved to Sasuke's ear. "You did well, for making Orochimaru go away, but there is still more of them. And lately I'm really pissed off at that Hyuuga,"

Sasuke moved his lips to kiss at Itachi's neck. He didn't care about anyone other than Itachi. "I'll get rid of all of them," Sasuke said. "But they have to decide to leave. My dumb uncle said that he knew that if I was the one allowed to chose, I would make them all go away and just keep you. This is true, honestly," Sasuke smiled.

Itachi chuckled. "Life would really be easier that way, wouldn't it?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "It would,"

For a moment, the both of them shared in comfortable silence. But there was still something else that was bothering Itachi. Something that he felt him and Sasuke still needed to talk about. "Sasuke," he started, catching the boy's attention back to him.

"Sasuke!" someone else called. Both of them stiffened, and Sasuke pushed Itachi away from him. When they saw that it was just Suigetsu, the both of them relaxed. They wouldn't think that anyone in the royal family would be awake this late at night, as their meetings usually took place during this time. After the announcement of all his suitors, each had been given their own room. Everyone always seemed to go to sleep early as well.

"Suigetsu, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Suigetsu looked from Itachi to Sasuke. His eyes were filled with tears. He had just been outside, with all the servants. The guards had been there as well, joining them for the late night bonfire.

"That ugly Kidomaru just announced his engagement to Kisame in front of everyone." Suigetsu looked down. The tears were flowing again. He was trying so hard not to cry, but he was unable to believe or comprehend how it was that his heart was breaking even more than it already had. "Heh, it completely ruined my appetite. Can you believe them- those bastards?" Suigetsu tried to laugh it off, tried to pretend he wasn't crying, but that didn't make the pain hurt any less. Sasuke and Itachi shared a look. This was starting to get ridiculous really. Not one of them understood what Kisame was thinking, but whatever it was, not even Suigetsu wanted to attempt to get through to him.

"Why don't you just tell him how much it bothers you," Itachi offered.

Suigetsu scoffed, and shook his head. He was not going to talk to Kisame for shit. Anger took a momentary lapse in his sorrow. "I made my feeling clear to that bastard, if this is what he wants, then so be it. It's not like he said he liked me anyways, I'll get over it," with that he turned to leave.

"He's not going to get over it," Sasuke said, and turned to Itachi.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke. "Maybe not," he said, "How are you feeling?" he suddenly asked, concerned about Sasuke. He knew when it came to Suigetsu, Sasuke troubled himself a lot. It was his best friend after all. But there was also the issue that they were not together yet, and they still had a lot to overcome to prove their love to everyone.

To tell the truth, both of them didn't really feel like proving anything.

They both knew how they felt.

Enough was enough when it came to others, and letting them make their decisions. Sasuke moved to hug Itachi close to himself. He really just wanted to be able to share any time he wanted with Itachi, without having to hide. "Will things ever get better?" he softly asked.

Itachi nodded his head."They will," Itachi pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's. "I'll make sure that everything gets better," he said. For some reason Sasuke couldn't help but to believe Itachi's every word.

If he said things were going to get better than they were.

That is why the next day, midmorning, he was humming to himself as he looked through his clothes. He was feeling really mellow for some reason. Maybe it was the warm bright sun, or the fact that today he didn't have to get near any other man. Tsunade was all giving them a class in proper manners and cleanliness after she saw how messy their rooms were. Itachi on the other hand, seeing as his room was clean was given the duty to prepare a fun lunch for the royal family, including Tsunade. So maybe the fact that he was going to get to eat some of Itachi's cooking was another thing that had him feeling good.

When he was done picking out his clothes, he closed the closet door and turned around to see Suigetsu on the floor curled into himself. The white haired man had been sulking there since yesterday. For now Sasuke let him be, and he walked into the bathroom. He showered and changed clothes in record time before he walked outside and placed on his jewelry.

That was when Suigetsu sat up, showing his tear stained face, the heavy bags under his eyes, and the miserable look on his face. "You know Itachi is right, you have to tell Kisame how you feel if you want to move on,"

Suigetsu huffed, "I did tell him how I feel," he croaked, and frowned at how bad and broken his voice sounded. It wasn't supposed to sound that way. It didn't sound like him anymore and Seuigetsu couldn't help but to hate the weakness found there.

He should really just get over Kisame, after all, it was clear that the man didn't feel anything for him. Nothing for him.

"Tell him again, just to be sure that he really got it," Sasuke encouraged. "Reiterate your feelings to him so that he really understands"

Suigetsu pursed his lips. As much as he wanted to agree with Sasuke, he couldn't. It was as if he had lost his voice, and there was a reason for that. "Earlier today I went to the kitchen." He said, "Itachi was there, and he was talking with Kisame since Kisame was blabbering about his engagement," Suigetsu sighed, "and Itachi asked him if he was sure if he wanted to marry Kidomaru, Kisame said yes. He asked him if he was the one that he loved, and again, Kisame answered yes. And I thought to myself, I love him so much but he loves someone else…shouldn't I be happy that the person that he loves said yes to him and is now gonna marry him, and cherish him for the rest of his life,"

"Even though it was you who was dreaming of Kisame one day realizing how much he loves you, and that you could be the one to take care of him," Sasuke asked as he walked over to Suigetsu and crouched in front of him.

"Yah," he nodded his head. "God, I am so pathetically stupid." He threw himself back and Sasuke smiled.

"Well, just relax okay," Sasuke said, "Since you are not going to tell him how you feel ever again, then at least, let's get you to stop wallowing and get you a date,"

Suigetsu didn't want to, but the encouraging look on Sasuke's face made him nod his head. He got up, and Sasuke shoved some clothes his way. He went to go shower, and then both of them headed down stairs to wait for lunch. It seemed like they were not the only ones looking forward to Itachi's lunch as they came down stairs and found Naruto, Kyuubi, and Nakoru there. Naruto was cooing at his child like always. "Hey look baby, it's your uncle," he gestured to Sasuke and the small baby kicked his feet, giggling, and reaching his hands out to Sasuke.

Sasuke rarely carried the little thing, but it seemed to liked being carried by Sasuke. But that was mostly so he could pull his uncle's hair. So Sasuke always scowled at him, and was reluctant to take the babe into his arms, but Naruto and Kyuubi always encouraged him to. So when Sasuke took Nakoru in his arms, he restrained from cursing when he pulled his hair. "I swear your child doesn't like me," Sasuke grumbled, before he smiled.

Nakoru was pretty cute.

"What are you talking about, he loves you so much," Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to pry Nakoru's little fingers out of his hair, after he spent so much time combing it so it would look nice for Itachi. Oh well.

"I think he just likes my hair," Sasuke said.

"You do have nice hair," Naruto commented.

"Now you know where Nakoru gets it from," Kyuubi teased making Naruto blush and glare at him. Sasuke shook his head with a sigh, and bounced the child a little and looked him in the eyes. Those large blue eyes that would look at Sasuke with such innocence, it was so weird. Even Suigetsu cracked a smile as he cooed at Nakoru.

"Look at him," Suigetsu said, smiling, "He's so sweet,"

"Yah, he's going to grow up to be a little heartbreaker," Naruto grinned, feeling proud of his child. The baby started to babble off in his baby talk and Sasuke handed him over back to Naruto. The baby went with his dad and gamily smiled.

"Is it almost going to be time for lunch?" Suigetsu asked, trying his best to remain happy and keep his thoughts from turning dark.

"We could already go in," Kyuubi said, and then gestured for all of them to follow him. They went into the dining area, where it had been set up so they could see Itachi cook the meals. Itachi was at the center, still preparing the food so it would be ready for cooking when the royal family all came to sit down for lunch. On one of his sides was Yuri who for just right now was helping to wash the dishes and set them out. Kisame was also there, and he was cleaning the fat from the meats that Itachi had already sliced through.

Naruto and Kyuubi quietly went to sit down, but Suigetsu placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to keep him from going. There was a hesitant look in his eyes, but Sasuke patted his back and urged him to go.

"Come on, be tough," Sasuke said. "Act like nothing is wrong,"

"But…"

"Trust me,"

"I'd bet you wouldn't be able to act like nothing was wrong if it was Itachi," Suigetsu harshly whispered and Sasuke punched him.

"Pull your frilly little panties together and stop being a coward. You know I would go ballistic and confront Itachi if he ever did that, but this is your choice, so suck it up," Sasuke whispered just as harshly and headed towards the table. Suigetsu felt stung, but did as Sasuke said and went to go sit beside him.

Soon enough they were joined by the king and queen. After them followed Tsunade, the last person that was going to be joining them. Suigetsu took a deep breath and Sasuke had to keep himself from ogling Itachi.

"Well, we are ready to eat." King Minato said, "What have you prepared for us, Itachi?" he asked.

Itachi bowed slightly to the king, "Why don't we take a look," he said. Itachi then introduced several meats, and cooked rice to everyone. Kisame walked around, allowing each one of them to take some of the food as it was cooked. He was a bit surprised to see Suigetsu there, but didn't say anything nor did he look at him much. He smiled and joked, but Kisame could still remember what Itachi had asked him earlier that day.

Was he in love with Kidomaru or was he in love with Suigetsu?

He wasn't handsome, nor was he averagely the best looking in anything. He was always judged in his looks. No one ever asked him out when he was younger. For someone to tell him that they loved him the way that Suigetsu had- it seemed so unreal. And then his mind would go back to how Suigetsu's body had arched against his, and how it had responded to every one of his touches, so actively and greedy…and then he had to shake his head.

That had been a long time ago, and he was sure for reasons that all had to do with Sasuke. Sasuke had been a little brat back then, always doing things to get his way. That is why he was not convinced.

Now Sasuke was more mature. In fact, even Itachi seemed even more mature- his mind was as sharp as a laser. It was almost scary how much both of them had changed. The lunch was over almost as soon as it had started- at least that is how it felt to Kisame whom blinked at the now nearly empty table. No one else was there except for Sasuke and Suigetsu. Suigetsu didn't seem enthusiastic about the delicious looking desert, and seemed to push it around for a while.

Sasuke got to his feet when Itachi walked over to him, and the boy stole a kiss. For a second there Kisame saw a spark of the old Sasuke there. Kisame sighed when he saw them kiss, and turned away from them.

"I'm going to make a plan to make Suigetsu get over Kisame," Sasuke whispered and Itachi rose and eyebrow at him. He was not sure how Sasuke came up with so many ideas, but he simply nodded his head and let him go.

Sasuke then grabbed Suigetsu's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. Itachi watched them leave and then turned to Kisame. "So, when are you and Kidomaru planning to get married?" he asked. Kisame didn't pause in his cleaning as he shrugged his shoulders.

"We haven't decided," he honestly said.

"You should probably decide soon," Itachi said, "Do you have any plans laid out at all?" he asked as he started to help to clean. Kisame nodded his head, allowing a toothy grin to take over his face.

"Well, Kidomaru is a guard right now, but we decided that he was going to talk to the king about promoting me at the same level as guard, He said that I have enough experience in taking care of Sasuke, so I'm hoping it will work out,"

Itachi frowned, "Does the king not see it as wrong that somehow Sasuke and I were sort of...doing things behind practically your back?"

"The king doesn't know much about what happened. He still thinks that you and Sasuke got carried away while training and that as his teacher you might have influenced him min some way and made him think that he was in love," Kisame shrugged while Itachi stared at him, wondering how the King had such odd notions in mind.

"I'm pretty sure he could have talked to Sasuke and cleared up that I had no influence in him,"

"Other than the fact that he was in love?" Kisame grinned, "Sasuke bawled his eyes when you were gone, but still that was not enough to convince him that his feelings were real."

Itachi went back to cleaning as he said, "I guess bawling one's eyes out means nothing around here," with that he picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen. Kisame paused what he was doing and stared after Itachi, confused. When Itachi returned he tried to ask him what he meant, but Itachi evaded answering him. It got frustrating to the point that Kisame decided to drop it. He was happy after all.

So he finished helping Itachi and went to look for Kidomaru- he missed him already.

But things really got twisted, two days later.

Sasuke was in the living room with all of his suitors, and he was talking to them. Itachi was part of the group as well. Tsunade was looking over them with a sharp eye. The tea in the middle had already gone cold, but no one touched it. It was almost scary to even make a move. Suigetsu on the other hand was seated in a chair far off, watching the tension that was in the room. Kisame found it nearly amusing as he watched everyone. He couldn't help peaking in to see what was happening, and Kidomaru huffed after a while that it was boring and left. "God, this is fun." Kisame muttered.

Soon enough, Sasuke started to feel bored and every now and then he would start falling asleep. After the third time that he nodded off, he got to his feet and walked over to Tsunade. "This isn't fun." He hissed.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I am not going to leave you alone with any of them," Tsunade hissed.

Sasuke scowled, "I would only want to be left alone with Itachi," he whispered.

Tsunade sighed. "And then there is the issue that you are so attached to someone that you haven't seen in years now," he muttered.

"I'm going to my room,"

"You can't," Tsunade hissed, "You have your duties to do and one of them is to be a good host. Order more tea, and spark a conversation,"

Sasuke glared at the woman and trudged back to the living room. He told the maid that was station there to replace the tea and get them a new hot pot. He then sat back and sighed, "Do you all agree or not, that Tsunade is scary?" he asked.

Many of them enthusiastically nodded their heads, agreeing with Sasuke but freezing when they caught the blazing glare from Tsunade.

"By conversation I didn't mean for you to try and get others to agree with you on things you think about me!" she hissed at him, and pulled on Sasuke's ear. Sasuke cursed. The others all laughed nervously while Itachi's eyes flashed red, and he had the urge to rip Tsunade's fingers off of her hand one by one.

Before anyone knew it, Itachi was up and he was pulling Tsunade's hand away from Sasuke's ear, and pushing her back. Tsunade was surprised, and stared at Itachi in awe. Kabuto, Neji, and Sai all swallowed hard, but smirked a bit in thinking that Itachi was now going to be in big trouble, and more than likely out of the competition now. "You" Tsunade started but was cut off by Itachi.

"Shut it, nothing gives you the right to place your hands on Sasuke like that," he snapped at her and Tsunade felt herself be reprimanded, almost like she was a small child. "I would never allow you to get away with hurting him,"

Sasuke got to his feet, and grabbed Itachi's hand. "It's okay Itachi, I'm fine," he gave Tsunade a look and the woman glanced at the other men who seemed to be waiting for Itachi to get in trouble. But no matter what way she saw it, she just couldn't be mad at Itachi for sticking up for Sasuke. After all, training Sasuke and being around him had made her sort of fond of him and almost considered him like a son-almost-

"Sit down both of you," she said instead, keeping calm. She was impressed, to say the least. Out of everyone here, the only one that stood up to protect Sasuke was Itachi. It was sweet, but also shocking. Itachi didn't seem like that kind that would protect anyone. He was always so silent and seemingly cold- so she really was shocked, pleasantly so. Everyone else was so scared of her, but Itachi had stood up to her and even placed aside any fear that he might have had—although she really doubted that Itachi even held any fears- in getting disqualified for opposing her.

To say the least, Tsunade was starting to see what it was from Itachi that Sasuke loved so much. Now she couldn't keep her eyes away from Itachi. For the rest of the afternoon, she watched Itachi closely. And she started to catch all the little things.

From Itachi's stares to Sasuke to his slight fleeting smiles. He always made sure Sasuke was looking at him before he let any emotion really cross his face, and Sasuke discretely returned the gestures as well.

"Well hell, I don't think Minato would succeed in proving anything here then," Kushina giggled when Tsunade told her what happened earlier that day.

"I know, can you imagine that?" Tsunade smiled widely. "It will really be interesting to see what else goes on between them. Something tells me that Sasuke played with Orochimaru's mind to get him to drop out,"

"Oh God, you have no idea how glad I was when he dropped out. He's just so old." Kushina made a face, "what was Minato thinking on that one?"

"I honestly have no idea,"

"Who do you think will be the next one to go?" Kushina asked. She and Tsunade had started to bet.

"I say Kabuto," Tsunade said.

"I say Neji, this is his second chance. Might as well get him out early and make him realize he lost a long time ago," Kushina giggled again.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

As the two women were talking, Sasuke was plotting. And what he was plotting was something he had in mind and Suigetsu had agreed to some time ago. So with one last push and insistence from Sasuke, Suigetsu finally decided to place the plan in motion. The first step was to catch his prey's eye. _I'm doing this to get over Kisame, just to get over him and find new love. I'll just do this, _Suigetsu thought to himself as he rushed down the stairs, and hurried.

As he was going, he bumped hard onto an uncommon person. That person happened to be Sai. Suigetsu gasped. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going, but I was in a hurry," he said, helping Sai up to his feet. Sai offered a smile.

"It's alright," Sai said.

Suigetsu looked down and picked up the parchment that had fell on the floor. In it, there was a gorgeous painting of the Konohan sunset. Suigetsu starred at it with admiring eyes. "Wow, this is so beautiful," he gushed. Sai blushed, and looked at his painting. He didn't think it was that big of a deal. And no one had ever commented on his painting- a little hobby of his that was usually kept secret. "So gorgeous,"

"Thanks" Sai nearly stuttered.

"I didn't know you painted."

"That's because I never said anything about it before," Sai was still blushing, feeling proud. It felt good to have his work praised and Suigetsu looked like he really loved it. Handing back the parchment, Suigetsu made to excuse himself.

"I ah…have to go now do…something" he looked down. The sadness that flashed in his eyes made Sai stop him.

"Wait, wouldn't you want to come and see some more of my paintings?" Sai grasped Suigetsu's hand, and looked at him pleadingly. "I have so many of them that I'm sure you will enjoy," and that coaxing smile on his face was all that more alluring.

"But Prince Sasuke…" Suigetsu started, his eyes darting to the side, where he wanted to go. Sai registered the name, before shaking his head and tightening his hold on Suigetsu's hand. Sai couldn't care about Sasuke right now, much more than he did about Suigetsu's comments and praise to his art.

"He can wait. I insist, please." Sai gave him a puppy dog look. Suigetsu stared at him for a few seconds wondering what to say to get out of this, but in the end he simply nodded his head, and went off with Sai.

A part of him fearing what was going to happen next.


	35. Chapter 35

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Suigetsu blinked as he was pushed onto a soft bed.

Sai then handed him a large canvas, practically shoving it into his hands. It was white. There was absolutely nothing painted on it. Although Sai had spent hours showing him several of his paintings, it had finally dwindled to nothing but scraps of art that he was still debating on. Now that there was nothing to see, and Suigetsu wanted to leave, but Sai insisted that he stay. He wanted to show him one last thing it seemed. "What is it?" Suigetsu asked, knowing that the question sounded stupid even though he knew that it was a canvas.

But it was blank.

Sai smiled, finding the confusion in Suigetsu's eyes to be endearing. "That is what you are to me right now, but I want to paint you as I get to know you" Sai softly said, "I want to paint the Suigetsu that you are within…" Sai smiled, reaching his hand to softly caress Suigetsu's jaw, and his eyes twinkled wickedly, "I want to unravel you in every way possible, Suigetsu," he looked his eyes up and down Suigetsu's body, suggesting with them what he wanted.

Suigetsu was dumbstruck, and stared at the raven haired man with slight awe. Shaking himself from the odd yet seductive hold, he shook his head and placed the canvas in the bed, "Yeah right, get a life," he scoffed, slapping Sai's hand away from his face. He then stood up and left, leaving a wide eyed Sai behind.

Sai couldn't believe it.

He had just tried to seduce Suigetsu but it seemed like the man was not falling for it. He had never had anyone- besides Sasuke- that disregarded his advances so easily. Anyone else would be tripping over themselves to be in his bed, to be under him, craving for his love. He thought he could get an easy lay, but it seemed like he was going to have to work for it.

Not that he minded. Sai loved a proper challenge.

One way or another he was going to bed Suigetsu now, and then later he is going to make Sasuke fall in love with him. He's going to marry Sasuke and make Suigetsu his lover on the side. It all worked out so perfectly. And what was life, if it was not all fun and risks. Sai was too young to be tied down to only one person. He knew what he wanted and he was going to go for it all the way-even if he lost to someone- he highly doubted that he would though.

There was Itachi who was probably going to stand in his way, but even he seemed to be very aloof and not all that charming when it came to the prince. In fact, he didn't even seem all that interested.

That was why, the next day, while Kabuto was talking to Sasuke- or reading him something- no one was sure what the man was doing- Sai decided to place in motion his plan of seduction. The problem was that Suigetsu and Sasuke were sitting next to each other, and that really left much to be desired when it came to his focus.

Who was sexier?

Who was hoter?

Who was the one that really needed more convincing to fall for him?

While he was thinking this up, Sasuke and Suigetsu stood up from the table and decided that breakfast was over for them. They needed to go talk. Sai sighed, well maybe next time, he decided. Although he failed to notice that Itachi was keeping a close eye on him.

* * *

><p>"So, how is it going?" Sasuke asked, looking at his friend expectantly. Suigetsu pursed his lips and shook his head. Sasuke frowned at this.<p>

"It's not the same Sasuke, besides, I think he likes you better. He'll probably just try to use me to get to you since everyone now knows that we are close friends," Suigetsu said, looking very dejected. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He tried to be romantic an all, but it was just so fake,"

"Come on Suigetsu, I'm sure you can make Sai fall in love with you," Sasuke insisted.

"But can I make myself fall for him?" Suigetsu asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"No," Sasuke sighed, "I guess not. But, what can we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure Sasuke," Suigetsu sighed. Both of them looked at each other worriedly. Sasuke was about to suggest something, when both of them saw Kisame walking down the hall, and towards the kitchen. Suigetsu flinched and looked away when Kisame glanced their way. Sasuke gave him a look, making Kisame look back before him and walked into the kitchen.

Although he wondered what those two were up to now.

Meanwhile, back in the eating area, Sai was just finished eating when he was approached by Neji. "I know you are trying to pull something," the long haired brunet seethed, "I can see it in your eyes, the way you were looking at Sasuke." He spat. He didn't care that everyone else was there looking at them. But he was not about to let someone else beat him. Sasuke was his, and no one else's.

Sai chuckled. "Why Hyuuga, you seem rather green with envy- or is that your age showing?" he quirked an eyebrow at him. Neji bared his teeth and wanted to punch him, but that was when the kitchen doors opened and that was when Kisame came into the dining area.

"All right you suitors, get up and let's get you all ready to have some fun time with Sasuke" he chuckled. Today he was in charge of seeing that everyone behaved themselves around Sasuke. Tsunade was going to be there as well, of course. She was not letting Sasuke out of her sight around these men for even a second. Looking around he could see that there was already a dispute going on about who was going to win Sasuke. No wonder the young prince and Suigetsu were already running away to hide, and make this day a pain.

Looking at everyone, Kisame led them all to the living room, where today they were going to work on arts and crafts to gift Sasuke with. Kisame could already see the displeased look on Itachi's face, but he was looking forward to seeing what he was going to make for the prince. Itachi was not the only one though; Kabuto and Neji both looked perplexed at the activity. The only one that looked like they were in their element was Sai. Tsunade then walked in and looked around, immediately frowning when she didn't see Sasuke. "Kisame, where is he?" she asked, her eyes sharp.

Kisame shrugged, "I don't know,"

"Well then, don't just stand there, go look for him!" she barked. Kisame nodded his head fast and dashed off to look for Sasuke. He looked all around, starting at the boy's room, Itachi's room, all of downstairs, the servants quarters, even the gardens, and training area, but there was no sign of Sasuke. Kisame finally made it back to the living room and gave Tsunade a look that said he was still trying to look for the young prince, and walked directly to Itachi. Everyone turned their heads when Kisame whispered something low in Itachi's ear that none of them heard.

Itachi turned to Kisame and said something that no one heard, and then the man was back to working on his crafts. Kisame nodded his head rapidly and tried to run as fast as he could to leave, but he was stopped by Tsunade once he reached the door. "Can I help you with anything Tsunade?" he asked, flashing her a toothy grin.

"What did you just ask Itachi?" She harshly whispered, her eyes darting to glare at any curious gaze that was on them. She noticed a few, and grabbed Kisame's arm, pulling him just outside the door.

Now, Kisame thought about lying and saying that he asked Itachi something odd like where his tooth brush was- but let's face it. It would be that much more priceless to tell her the truth. "I asked him where Sasuke was," he whispered in a low voice, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Why would you ask Itachi where Sasuke is?" She seethed, now looking pissed.

"Well, who else would know Sasuke better than Itachi?" Kisame rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He then turned to walk away while Tsunade was left stunned by his response.

"Wait, where did Itachi said he would be?" she asked, curiosity evident in her eyes. Kisame's own eyes filled with something mocking and she nearly scowled at him. The shark like man grinned and then responded.

"The Gazebo," he laughed and left. Tsunade blinked. There was a gazebo here?

While she wanted to follow Kisame to see if Itachi was right, she left back into the living room to keep an eye on all the men. It was starting to get boring having to keep them in line, but she was not going to relent.

When she went back inside she glared at Itachi, not sure if she was disliking him, finding him interesting, or liking him more by the minute.

Everyone else though was doing their arts in craft, but were completely distracted by how Itachi looked so out of place doing this kind of thing. Arts and craft even seemed like something normal someone like Prince Neji would do, but Itachi looked like this was way out of his league. And the thing that he was making- it was hard to even grasp how he was creating a bunch of little things.

They were not even going to ask how Itachi managed to fold the papers into different kinds of flowers.

_It's such a girly thing_, Sai thought to himself, _But I have to admit, he makes it look gorgeous... just who is this guy…_

"KEEP WORKING!" Tsunade suddenly snapped when he noticed that everyone else was staring at Itachi. Everyone flinched and went back to working. At this point they were too scared to even consider looking at Itachi again, or even glance up for that matter.

A few minutes later, Kisame came in with a reluctant Sasuke and Suigetsu.

Tsunade quickly had Sasuke sit away from everyone else. Suigetsu kept his head low, and kept himself close to Sasuke, unhappy with the fact that Kisame was there in the room. Now that Sasuke was here, she started rushing everyone to be done with their little arts and craft gifts that they had made for Sasuke.

Itachi was really starting to find the things that they were doing sort of embarrassing.

That had nothing to do with the self-satisfied look that usually took on Tsunade's face when they had to go and present things to Sasuke. Either way, Neji was always the first one to volunteer to present his gifts. Neji had gone all out in some sort of Origami figures. 'I made this for you, for good luck,' Neji said, "and to represent a sort of prosperity in whomever you choose for your union in marriage,"

Sasuke didn't even reach to get what Neji was holding out to him. "That's nice,' was all he said, and went from looking at the paper bird to Neji whom wasn't sure what to do now. So he just set the bird down in the table in front of the raven haired prince, before taking his seat.

Kabuto was up next, looking like he wanted to get this over and done with. He placed a flat piece of paper on Sasuke's lap. The raven prince frowned and reached for the drawing, looking at it with an unreadable expression on his face. Suigetsu looked surprised by the image as well. Tsunade cleared her throat, and reached for the drawing, snatching it out of Sasuke's hands.

She blushed.

Sasuke clapped his hands, "Funny," he said.

Kabuto huffed, feeling slightly mocked as he went back to his seat.

"What was that about?" Neji harshly whispered at Kabuto who just glared at him.

"None of your concern" The man hissed in return, and went back to sitting self righteously.

"Sai, your next!" Tsunade hissed, giving Itachi a look. She was saving him for lost for reasons only known to her. Sai smiled as he stood up and walked over to Sasuke. He handed him his creation of a cardboard cut out of a dragon. It wasn't so bad.

"Thanks," was all Sasuke was able to say. Although he was not sure what he was going to do with it. Sai went back to sit down.

"Itachi, your last," Tsunade ordered.

Itachi stood up, and took his folded flowers with him. He handed them to Sasuke, almost looking like a bouquet of roses. Sasuke looked them over. He didn't know what to do with these either. Itachi didn't even wait for Sasuke to say anything, he simply return to his seat.

"Alright, now that you have all given Sasuke something, maybe it's time to sit down and chat for a while," Tsunade said, "But before we get to that, I must establish the rules on what can be said or asked, or anything, knowing all of you," She sighed. Sasuke tuned her out as he noticed that there was a neatly folded piece of paper in between the twistable 'stems' of the flowers. He slowly pulled it out, and opened it.

_Unfold every flower_

That was all that it said. Sasuke was a bit confused as he looked up towards Itachi, but his lover was not looking at him. Sasuke placed the small note away, and turned to Suigetsu. "Can you make sure these get to my room?" he softly asked.

Suigetsu nodded his head, glad to be given something to do and leave the room. It was starting to feel claustrophobic with Kisame here. "Sure, and the rest trash?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Trash," he agreed.

Suigetsu stood up then and took the 'gifts' with him. He stopped by Sasuke's room first to leave the flowers in Sasuke's desk. Then he headed into the servants quarters. He searched for a trash bin until he found one that was overstocked. But either way, he threw everything away in there. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed that Deidara was sitting outside, muttering to himself.

"Hey Deidara, what are you doing?" Suigetsu asked. The blond man flinched.

"There…there's something Sasuke asked of me," Deidara said, "But I don't know if I should do it or not,"

"What is that?" Suigetsu asked. Deidara brought out a bottle of laxatives. "And what does he want you to do with this?" Suigetsu asked, perplexed as to what Sasuke had in mind. The blond sighed, shaking his head.

"That's just it; I'm supposed to place this in the plate of Kabuto, but…" Deidara frowned, "It's not like me to destroy a perfect dish by making someone sick with it."

"Well, you could always think of it as the perfect masterpiece in where you made someone feel fantastically sick" Suigetsu offered.

"Yeah and then there's Sasori," Deidara lowered his head. "He told me that I have to stop becoming involved with these kinds of pranks." Now Suigetsu knew why he looked so torn. Deidara would love to pull a prank, especially one that he could get away with. But Sasori was going to make him regret it. Snatching the bottle of Laxatives from Deidara, Suigetsu gave him a mischievous look.

"Don't worry about it then, I'll take care of it when the time comes," Suigetsu then waved at Deidara and ran off. The blond groaned. That was not what he had in mind, but he supposed it would work. Sighing he decided to return back to the kitchen to start getting lunch ready for tonight.

* * *

><p>"What beautiful weather we are having," Neji was the only one talking and he was boring everyone out of their mind. Tsunade had not tried to interfere at all, seeing as she had promised them this time with Sasuke. But she could already see that they were not comfortable with her being there. Tough, they were going to have to put up with it if they wanted to date Sasuke at all. Her eyes glanced at Sasuke and then at Itachi.<p>

While Sasuke kept sneaking glances at Itachi, it seemed like Itachi had no problem just staring at Sasuke head on. He was probably the only one looking at Sasuke. If it weren't for the fact that Sasuke seemed shy every time he looked up at noted that Itachi was still looking at him, she was sure that they were flirting in their own kind of way. She wouldn't put it past them if they were flirting.

"Not to mention that it has been sunnier than usual. It would really be a shame to waste the whole day away," Neji continued.

"This is boring," Sasuke suddenly said, getting to his feet. Tsunade shot him a glare. "I'm going to go now," he made a beeline towards the door.

Tsunade stopped him by grabbing one of his arms, "Wait a minute, you can't just decide when to go,"

"Yes I can," Sasuke hissed, pulling his arm free from her grasp. "I can do whatever I want."

"Sasuke" She said, but the raven just waved her off, and rushed out the door before she could even think about stopping him again. All he had been thinking about was what Itachi could have meant by unfolding the flowers. His own curiosity was burning him. He ran back to his room, and locked the door behind himself.

Tsunade sighed, and looked at everyone else. "You are all to stay here until lunch, and Kisame will be watching you," she sternly said, before leaving the room herself. She still was not sure what she was going to do. It didn't seem like Sasuke was interested in anyone except Itachi.

Maybe if she set up a play date with everyone and excluded Itachi it might give her a better grasp as to what Sasuke would decide. Given, Sasuke could just say that he chose Itachi from everyone here, but not enough courting had gone on for Minato to give the go ahead. The king wanted to make sure that Sasuke was absolutely sure and would have no regrets in who he chose.

Frowning a bit, she made a decision.

She would set up dates, and Minato would see Sasuke interact with the person individually. It had to be a controlled environment, even if they left Sasuke alone with a suitor. With that decision in mind, she ran to find Kushina to see what she thought of the idea.

Sasuke on the other hand had already grabbed the flowers and sat in his bed, pulling open each flower, making sure that he didn't rip it. There were eight flowers. Each flower had a number in the order he would open them. The first one opened to reveal his name and Itachi's name, drawn with a heart around them. Sasuke shook his head. Itachi could be cheesy. It was really odd in a way, especially since even though it didn't seem like much just to see that Itachi had done that, made him feel warm inside.

The next one just had one word written on it. I. Sasuke moved onto the other flower, and blushed. Love. Of course, he could see where this was going. You. Sasuke sighed. He wished he could tell Itachi that he loved him as well. He was done with playing games. He just wanted to be able to decide on his own, and he wanted his uncle to stop controlling everything. He had already waited all this time. He didn't think that he could wait anymore.

Yawning, Sasuke reached for the next flower, number five, Will. Sasuke tilted his head, and moved to open the other one. You. Six…two more to go…Anticipation laced itself in Sasuke's being and his fingers shook as he tried his best to open the next flower. Marry me?…Seven. Sasuke's breath caught, and tears started to well up in his eyes.

Why was he feeling so freaking emotional? This wasn't normal. But he couldn't stop reading the words over and over again. Will You Marry me? Itachi had asked him to marry him! He had asked him. Sasuke couldn't stop staring. His fingers traced the words as he felt his heart nearly explode out of his chest from the emotions that were welling in deep inside of him.

God, there were so many things that he kept thinking. Specially one that made him feel a bit of guilt.

The last flower, Sasuke quickly opened it. Ripping through it and not caring anymore, he needed to know what was inside. His breath caught once he saw what there was. Inside he found a Silver Chrome Style Ring. He grabbed it into his own hand, placing it on his pal.

He stared at it for the longest.

* * *

><p>Neji sighed to himself, glancing from Sai, to Kabuto, and finally to Itachi. He could not help but feel as though none of these men were competition to him, but he was also feeling like he was not getting any younger. He needed things to start moving. And he needed to make things go in his favor. He needed to find a way to make Sasuke his. No matter what!<p>

After all, he already had started the planning. He would win this little competition thing. After that, he and Sasuke got married, he would immediately rip his clothes off, and show him who he belonged to. Show him that there was no one other than him that would ever matter to him. He was going to have to mark himself on Sasuke to make sure that the boy understood where his place was, and then later on, he was sure that he would make Sasuke be so desperately and hopelessly in love with him. So much that all he would ever depend on is him- only his approval- and only his presence.

He was going to make sure that Sasuke never came to see his cousin Naruto, and he would also keep him away from the king. If he kept letting them come around him, they would keep curving to him and trying to do as Sasuke asked. He wouldn't let Sasuke get his way any longer. The boy needed discipline, and he was going to be the one to dispatch it.

But first, they had to get married. He was already sure that this time was his time, and he already had everything at his palace being planned. He planned for the wedding to be at his home castle, so that everyone would be in his ruling grounds. That would make it much easier to establish himself on Sasuke.

But first, above everything else- Neji's eyes glinted dangerously- He had to get rid of the competition.

* * *

><p>Omo, sorry once again for taking so long to update again, school and internship really I had little time to even write. Not to mention that this winter has been hectic. But no worries. ^^ Next chapter should come faster.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Thirty Six **

It was way too early.

Naruto was hardly awake when Nakoru started crying his tiny, yet powerful set of lungs. He would have made Kyuubi get up and change Nakoru's diaper, and feed him, and play with him, but instead he had gotten himself up and decided to do it himself. Not by choice, mind you, he just simply lost the fight when it came to which one of them could hold their position in the bed without the other throwing the other off.

Damn Kyuubi, this was his child as well!

Those were Naruto's thoughts as he made his way downstairs. But as he was making it downstairs, he saw something that made him scream. As he was walking towards the kitchen, he noticed that he stepped on something- red- bloody- and looking up, he saw it. The loud sound of his scream startled Nakoru into a frantic and panicked cry of his own- but it was enough to have half the castle run in to see what was wrong. Kyuubi being the first one to reach his husband, quickly grabbed him and pressed him tightly into his chest.

He was disgusted at the sight of Kabuto hanging off the chandelier, looking like he had committed suicide, and the amount of blood that was dripping down onto the floor was shocking. Someone must have hung him. Someone one must have left him there to bleed out…

"Call the police," King Minato immediately said, never once taking his eyes of the corpse. Kushina nodded to her husband and did as she was told. Tsunade on the other hand was too shocked to for words, but when she saw that Sai, Neji, and Itachi were approaching; she quickly sent them back into their room. Kisamae went along with them to make sure that they had no access outside at all.

She then had Suigetsu drag Sasuke off as well.

As far as anyone was concerned, Kabuto was dead and the only person crying and mourning his death was Orochimaru, who came rushing as soon as he was notified that his page had been killed. It was a sad sight to see. You could see, and feel the way that Orochimaru had loved and cared for Kabuto…and for him to suddenly be gone seemed so unreal.

Not that Orochimaru's cursing did any justice to it.

By the end of the day, Tsunade found herself drained of energy. She couldn't believe that the whole day had buzzed around Kabuto's death. She had to have food sent up to everyone because the King was now even more scared for the safety of his family. The last time someone had been attacked, it had been Prince Neji, but the man had not been killed. Since then Minato had upped the security around his castle…and now to see that it had crumbled right before his eyes, he wasn't sure anymore what else he could do to protect those around him.

He had to find out who was killing his guests, or he feared that he was going to have to call any and every wedding off, leaving Sasuke single for the rest of his life.

In the end, Kushina managed to calm him down and get him to just rest. Everything would be figured out soon. And an investigation had been started.

Sasuke was bored to say the least, and getting restless. Suigetsu could tell that the raven had something in his mind, judging by the way that he was pacing back and forth in his room. He had been doing that all day, "Will you just sit down already! It's giving me a headache seeing you going back and forth, back and forth,"

Sasuke shot his a glare, "Shut up, I'm trying to think,"

"You've been doing it all day, what more can you freaking have to think about?" Suigetsu asked, frowning when Sasuke went back to pacing the room once more.

"I've been thinking about Kabuto's death," Sasuke said, "I have no doubt that Deidara slipped the laxative, seeing as he kept going to the restroom, but…" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "Did you see the way that he was cut up? There was no way that this time it could be called an attack by an 'animal' as it was last time, but someone tried to make it seem like it is just like the last time. Someone is covering something up, and to attack the suitors means that…"

"The person might be someone that is trying to marry you,"

"Yeah!" Sasuke said, "And if it is so, that means that Itachi is in danger, and there is no way for me to be with him. We both could leave and all of this would be forgotten!" Sasuke hissed, and rubbed his forehead before he moved to sit on his bed. "If only I had a moment with Itachi."

Suigetsu looked at him worriedly, "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, just tired all of sudden," Sasuke sighed, lying back on his bed, then curling up into himself and bringing a pillow close to himself. Suigetsu silently watched him. He had noticed that Sasuke got easily sleepy lately. He was also a lot calmer.

He had to wonder if it was because Sasuke felt comfortable that even though he couldn't touch Itachi, the man was still relatively close. "If someone is trying to get to you, we might as well tell your uncle to end the whole having someone be married to you," A few moments of silence met Suigetsu, and he wondered if Sasuke had fallen asleep, "Sasuke?"

"Huh," The raven haired male open his eyes to look at him, "Oh yeah, sure, we should."

"I'm going to go get Tsunade,"

"Okay,"

With that, Suigetsu left. He usually did not feel comfortable with leaving Sasuke alone, especially not now, but he needed to get Tsunade so they could speak with her. Just as he was going down the stairs though, he found Kisame heading upstairs with several servants, each one of them carrying plates of food with them.

Kisame turned his golden eyes to look at him for a brief second, and Suigetsu felt his heart skip. He stopped walking and turned to see as Kisame kept making his way up. "Do you know where Tsunade is?" he asked. "I can't leave Sasuke alone for too long,"

"You shouldn't be leaving him alone at all, period." Kisame answered as he halted. He wasn't even sure of Suigetsu would talk to him, but there he was, asking a question so naturally. "And Tsunade is in the kitchen, barking orders. It's so freaking annoying," he said, turning to keep on task. Suigetsu didn't say anything else either as he made a beeline to the kitchen.

Tsunade was indeed there, making servants cry by preparing loads of food. "Are we feeding an Army?" he joked.

Tsunade sharply turned to him, "Shouldn't you be guarding Sasuke?"

"I came to get you," Suigetsu said, "I think that Sasuke wants to see Itachi, but of course, that is really all up to you right now if he sees him or not, is it not?" he asked. Tsunade pursed her lips.

"The king gave specific rules that Sasuke and Itachi would not be allowed to be alone together," Tsunade bitterly said, "At this point he's starting to think that no one is perfect for Sasuke at all."

"Even Itachi who is Sasuke's own choice?"

"Minato is convinced that Sasuke and Itachi developed something from being student and teacher,"

Suigetsu snorted, "He didn't develop anything for Iruka, now did he?" he asked.

"Itachi is closer to Sasuke's age, that is the problem,"

"I don't see it,"

"I'll go see him then," she said.

Making sure that everyone understood what they were doing, both of them headed upstairs to Sasuke's room. Sasuke was sat on his bed, eating his meal as well as reading a small book that he had with him. Sasuke's head snapped up when the door opened and he closed the book when he saw that Tsunade and Suigetsu had entered.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said as she walked inside, sitting down beside him, "Let's make a deal," well, this was getting straight to the point, Sasuke thought to himself.

"A deal?" he asked.

"I'll let you see Itachi but you also have to allow that same opportunity for your suitors and given them a chance" Tsunade said, "I would be okay with you just seeing Itachi, and all, but truly, if your uncle find out that I allowed such a thing without giving the others that same vantage, then there would be problems. And you might never get to see Itachi again,"

Sasuke cursed under his breath, getting to his feet. "That isn't fair." He hissed, but he knew that even if he tried to tell his uncle that he had already chosen Itachi as his own, the man wouldn't listen. At this point, Sasuke didn't think that his uncle was ever going to give him and Itachi a chance.

But in the end, he didn't think that it would matter.

He was going to make his own choices, whether his uncle liked it or not. Whether he had to agree with Tsunade that he had to allow the others a chance, it didn't matter. So long as he got to talk to Itachi. "Fine, but I get to talk to Itachi first," Sasuke hissed.

Tsunade thought it over, and then nodded her head, "Alright," she agreed.

Sasuke gave her a displeased look. "When?" he asked.

Tsunade blinked, taken aback by the sudden question, "I…uh, when it's right I guess. This thing about Kabuto's death has to blow over first. A bit at least," she explained as she got to her feet, "Which reminds me I should be getting back to my duties." She then turned to Suigetsu, "don't leave Sasuke alone again," she said before she was gone.

"That was fast of her," Suigetsu commented.

"Your right, I've never seen her leave so fast in her life. Usually she can't stop blabbing about how she is right and how things always go her fucking way," Sasuke grunted as he sat down, placing a hand to his head.

"I forgot to remind her to check you up, you've seem a bit odd lately Sasuke, are you alright? Your heat is not bothering you again so soon is it?" Suigetsu asked. "I heard them saying something about the heat lingering if there is no baby or something like that…"

"It's got nothing to do with my heat," Sasuke said, before he smiled briefly. "I'm fine, really. There is nothing wrong with me," Sasuke truly believed that there was nothing wrong with him. He did feel fine, except for the sudden fatigue that made him want to crawl into bed and sleep. Other than that, he was more than okay.

Suigetsu frowned, he still wasn't convinced. "Well, I'll leave you be for now, but if anything happens, I'm calling Tsunade in,"

"I'm getting really tired of seeing her face and hearing her name," Sasuke muttered as he began to eat once more, and pulled his book out. He couldn't stop reading it. After all, it was the last thing that his own mother had left for him.

Suigetsu let him be and walked over to the desk where another meal had been left. More than likely by Kisame, but he set the thought aside and sat down to eat.

That night, he stayed in Sasuke's room, sleeping on the floor with all the pillows and a few covers. Sasuke was in bed wrapped up. Even though it had been a sort of long day, Suigetsu found that he couldn't go to sleep. His mind was to active on the things that had been going on around him to allow him to go to sleep.

If there was someone out there killing people, he feared on who could be next. The only real person that he had here that he could trust was Sasuke.

What could be going on?

* * *

><p>Neji was pleased.<p>

Everything had gone according to plan. And all he had to do was bed someone, and that someone happened to be the head guard, and fiancée to Kisame, Kidomaru. The man was really wanton and easily to manipulate when it came down to giving him a little cock, and touching him just a little bit. It was almost too easy to get away with what he wanted.

Sure, Tsunade kept a tight eye on them. But she never would have guessed that the guards themselves would be working to get their own pleasure needs. It worked fine for him. All he had to do was ask to be taken to the bathroom, and away from the other members in the room. It was just so lucky that later in the night, Kabuto had also wanted to go to the bathroom. And that was the end of him.

Kidomaru had done exactly as he had asked. Even gone as far as make it look inhuman and animalistic with the way that he had slaughter poor Kabuto. Poor soul didn't even have a chance. Neji could almost laugh.

Now there was only two more that stood in his way to Sasuke and at this point, Neji was no longer deeming them a challenge. If he played it just right, he was going to get rid of the other two, and then Sasuke would be his.

Taking a sip of his drink, he glanced up when Itachi suddenly stood up. The long haired raven walked over to Kisame and said something, before the guard nodded, turning to Kidomaru to keep an eye on them. It seemed like Itachi needed to probably go to the bathroom or something. Once they were gone, Neji noticed movement from in front of him and turned in time to see Sai giving him a smirk.

"You are pretty obvious," Sai said, reaching for his own drink.

Neji looked at him with confusion, "I beg your pardon,"

"There is no need for you to beg for anything, Prince Neji, but I have a sneaking suspicion that you had something to do with Kabuto's death" Sai smirked, "He was after all the weakest link in this race for the prince's heart."

"Don't delusion yourself," Neji said, "How could I have possibly anything to do with the imbecile that got himself killed."

Sai frowned, "Look, let's play it straight up, cause we are both men that are looking for a fuck, and let's admit it, Prince Sasuke would be a fabulous fuck. If I didn't want him so much, I wouldn't be here trying to marry him as my trophy husband, but I wouldn't be faithful. There are just too many beauties out there to sample to simply let myself be tied down,"

"That's despicable of you," Neji spat, "You are not worthy of the prince,"

"And neither are you,"

"You don't know that,"

Sai's smirk returned. "You will never be with the prince, old man,"

With that they both fell into an ominous silence, where both were glaring at each other. Maybe he had thought to early that he didn't need to keep his eye on anyone that closely anymore. It seemed Sai was keeping an eye on him. He was a threat now, and he needed to find a way to get rid of him.

A few minutes later Itachi returned. Neither man turned to look at him as they just kept glaring at each other. It was almost as if they had forgotten that Itachi was also in this so he could be with Sasuke. They completely disregarded him as a threat, and focused on outdoing each other. Kisame cleared his throat, making them break eye contact. "Don't you two start fighting. Tsunade will be in here soon,"

Both Neji and Sai nodded once, but remained cautious of each other.

Itachi immediately noticed this and knew that they were up to something. The fact that the kill had been made to look the way as if an animal had attacked again meant that someone was covering something up. He was sure of it. And he was sure that one of these two had something to do with it.

His blood boiled.

At this point he was wondering why the hell he had not killed Neji that night. Maybe it was because he didn't want to start killing again, but with the king having sent him out to war, and after killing so much. Death was like second nature to Itachi now, and given the chance, or the circumstance, he was going to kill one, or both of these idiots.

The door opened, and Tsunade and queen Kushina walked inside.

"Okay, due to Kabuto's death we are taking major changes into consideration now." Tsunade spoke, "and I think it's about time for Sasuke to choose his future husband," She clapped both her hands together.

Kushina beside her smiled brightly, "We pulled names out of a hat, and decided that each one of you will have a few hours with Sasuke. One in the morning, one in the afternoon, and the other one at dinner," She counted off with her fingers. Three suitors, "By that I mean an hour and a half max with him, and no more,"

"After that, Sasuke will talk to his uncle about his final decision. Be sure that although this is private alone time with you and Prince Sasuke, that there will be a guard nearby. All Sasuke will have to do is call them if needed. And I plan to be close by as well, so no funny business. After this death, things have to be rushed."

Perfect, both Neji and Sai thought to themselves, thinking that things were suddenly in their favor.

"First to be able to have their time with Sasuke will be Itachi, the second one will be Sai, and last will be Prince Neji," Tsunade said, and then turned to Kushina whom nodded her head. "And tomorrow will be the day, and only day that you guys will get the chance. Make it count," she turned to Kushina with a look and the red head rolled her eyes. But both women could already see the working minds of all three men.

Neji was pleased. He would be the end and the one that could make a refreshing impression on the Prince that he would forget about the other two, and only have him in mind at the end. He never thought that killing Kabuto would give him this chance, but he was more than happy about it. It was perfect.

Sai on the other hand was already planning ways to woo Prince Sasuke and make things fall in his favor. He would have to wait on getting Suigetsu, but at least he would get Sasuke, and that was really the price. He could always have time to get other lovers later.

Itachi on the other hand felt his chest well up with anticipation. He had no doubt in his mind that Sasuke must have asked to talk with him in private and ended up with this in the end. He was worried about the others being around his little brother; he would rather that the two other scheming men were far away. But if they tried anything, he would have their heads.

But tomorrow, he would have his answer, on whether Sasuke wanted to marry him or not.

Itachi couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Aigo, this chapter would have been out sooner if I had not lost it and had to bring myself to rewrite it. T.T It always hurt.<p>

Hope you enjoy it!


	37. Chapter 37

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

He was on his knees, lips tightly wrapped around the hard cock of the man that stood in front of him. It was like any other cock that he had ever had, Full, hot, thick, and salty- a craving that he owned since his first taste of the beautiful organ. Kidomaru moaned, spreading his legs a bit, reaching between his own legs to rub at his own hard cock. The person he was sucking off groaned, pushing their cruel fingers through his hair, and pulling harshly, demanding even more attention. He sucked, his tongue working over the mushroom tip, tasting the leaking precum. He was sure that he was about to cum. He smirked around the cock in his mouth, before he reached up, cupping the tense balls before swallowing the man deeply down his throat.

"Ah!" and there he went, climaxing down his throat.

Suddenly the sound of a door closing sounded. Kidomaru who was busy swallowing felt his head be harshly pulled back. He complained then, glaring at the man before him. "Be gentler, you ass." He hissed.

"Someone's coming." The man hissed in return.

"What are you afraid of?" Kidomaru licked his lips, "You promised to fuck me up the ass this time, Prince Neji,"

The resounding sound of a slap rang through the empty halls. "Curve your mouth bitch," Prince Neji kicked the unsuspecting guard once more. "Don't you ever call me by my name like that. It's master to you," Neji tucked himself back into his pants, and started to head to the assigned bedroom that he was given. Kidomaru, frowning, got back to his feet and followed behind the said prince, and let him back into the room, before taking his post as guard once more. This night was completely his to keep guard, but now that he looked around. He wondered who had stepped out, or if they had been seen. They had been careful to hide in a hallway that many rarely went down.

If anything, the person would have passed by them and never notice them.

While Kidomaru was wondering if he had gotten away with his little affair, he didn't notice the person that was leaving down the stairs, completely angry. That person being Kisame who had seen a lot in just the few seconds of exchange between Neji and Kidomaru- his fiancée. He had gotten up to head to the bathroom. He thought about even stopping by Kidomaru and sneaking a few kisses and flirting, only for him to feel backstabbed when he saw Prince Neji and his soon to be husband being so nice to each other.

He didn't know what he was going to do now, or how he was even going to confront the head guard now, but he was certain about one thing. There was no way that they were going to get married now.

He had tried to do the sensible thing. Be with someone that didn't seem to good to be true. Someone that was average looking like him. He had thought that he and Kidomaru understood each other, seeing as they practically had the same profession as guards to a bunch of royals. Life should have been easier than this and it shouldn't have to hurt.

And yet, here he was.

By morning, the castle was in full swing. There were even more guards on duty now, keeping an eye on who came and left the house. Servants had special bracelets placed on them. They could not return into the castle unless they had one on.

Iruka and Kakashi who worked outside in the stables were monitored even closer, as well as the Knights that trained outside. This frustratingly left no room for Kakashi to jump his beautiful Iruka. The knights didn't seem to mind being watched over, most of them were pitying Orochimaru anyways. The man had lost his page, and was still every now and then crying about it, claiming that he would have his revenge on the man that dared kill his Kabuto.

Many knights appeased Orochimaru that they were on his side, and they were going to work with the king to bring forth justice on the untimely death. There were already clues lying around. It had to be an inside job. It had to be human, because the attack looked nothing to the attack Neji had gone through- as proven by the doctors. And not only that, but the way the man had been murdered had been so perverse, that only a sick mind could have thought about it. That was why everyone was being searched, but at the same time information was being withheld from all inhabitants.

Sasuke on the other hand was full of anticipation. Today was his day with Itachi and after breakfast was over, he was going to be able to finally spend time with him. He was already counting down the seconds that it would take for him to finally be able to be with Itachi. As his guard he had chosen Suigetsu.

Tsunade had not been happy, but decided that she would be outside in case anything happened. She needed to make sure that Sasuke was safe at all times. After all, Minato was charging him with their safety.

As for Naruto and Kyuubi, they were scared that their child was in danger, but they were also not about to leave, in fear that the king might be the next target. So although Naruto refused to leave the nursing rooms where he took full care of his child, and sent Kyuubi to get them food, he was getting ready to fight anyone. Kyuubi, although fearful for his little family, was a strong fighter and was more than ready to take anyone on that would try to hurt anyone that he or Naruto cared about.

Suigetsu on the other hand kept sighing as he also watched the clock. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since he woke up this morning. It was almost a sick feeling, but he couldn't be sure what it was. "Come on Sasuke," he stood up when the time was eight, and gently tapped the raven haired on his shoulder. Sasuke nodded, getting to his feet.

Neji and Sai bitterly drunk from their tea, watching as the young prince and his personal guard left the room, and then turning to look at Itachi whom Tsunade was currently briefing on everything. Even Queen Kushina was inspecting that Itachi held no weapons or anything that could be used as a weapon with him.

As far as both women were concerned, letting Minato know about this was not wise, so as long as the Kings stayed oblivions, the better. They didn't need Minato getting even more possessive of both Naruto and Sasuke than he already was.

"Itachi, I better not find any funny business between you and Sasuke." Tsunade harshly whispered near his ear, "Don't forget that I know what kind of relationship the two of you held. Given I don't know how far it went, but-"

"Tsunade" Queen Kushina patted the woman's back, trying to hide a blush on her face. She didn't want to give Itachi the talk at this moment. They couldn't let the other suitors know that Itachi had a bigger chance at winning Sasuke then they did. There was no doubt that both of them would claim it to be unfair that Sasuke's teacher/boyfriend was competing for the prince's heart. "I think it's time. Sasuke's waiting,"

Tsunade nodded her head, patting Itachi's head, "Alright kid, be good or I will personally deal with you," she said. Itachi didn't say anything as he passively followed Queen Kushina out of the room and towards the living room, that had been set so that Sasuke could have alone time with his suitors, one at a time. Today was Itachi's day.

Tsunade turned to the other two, glaring at them, "And just because today is not your turn doesn't mean that you will slack. You are going to be doing more arts and crafts, this time for me." She turned to Kisame and snapped her fingers, "Take them to the room and keep an eye on them that they don't leave. I'll come see them at lunch and then dinner with food"

Kisame nodded and watched Tsunade leave where she would help guard near in case Sasuke called for help. Kisame then told the other two to follow him.

Itachi sighed when he was allowed to enter the room. He could hear Tsunade and Kushina whispering to each other behind the door. Suigetsu was in the room with Sasuke, although the white haired man was standing near the exit that led outside. Sasuke jumped up from where he was seated on the couch and ran over to Itachi, immediately throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

Itachi had to catch himself not to fall over and immediately wrapped his arms around Sasuke's small waist. "Itachi," Sasuke's fingers curled tightly around Itachi's shirt, never wanting to let go.

"Sasuke," Itachi sighed to himself, pulling Sasuke away from him and then leading him back to the couch. Both of them sat down, Sasuke keeping himself plastered to Itachi's side, happily breathing in his scent and relishing in his presence so close to him. "Sasuke, you and I need to talk…a lot," Itachi softly said.

Suigetsu sighed, looking away from the two snuggling ravens and looked outside. He already knew that there was no way that Itachi was ever going to hurt Sasuke, let alone let anyone else hurt him. He already thought that it was ridiculous that King Minato wouldn't let them be together. It seemed really unnecessary to go through all this bullshit. But then again, he was still feeling bitter over the fact that Kisame was getting married to that slutty head guard.

Back with Itachi and Sasuke, both were silent as Sasuke looked at Itachi expectantly. "Before I returned to Konoha, I went to go see my parents in Sharigan. There I learned several things, as well as I received by birthrights and all my legal papers so I'm no longer qualified as any low class person," Itachi said. Sasuke grinned.

"So with your papers, we can just talk to my uncle and we can get married," he eagerly said.

Itachi placed a hand over Sasuke's lips, "Before we get to ahead of ourselves, there is something that you should know." Itachi looked worried now. Sasuke frowned.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, feeling worried now.

"I'm…you and I…" Itachi couldn't believe himself, getting tongue tied like this. It wasn't like him to be scared to speak up. But with Sasuke looking at him with expectation, it was hard to get his words by. This was ridiculous.

Sasuke pouted. "Just say it."

"Sasuke" Itachi sighed. Might as well say it now. He had no other choice either way, "I'm…we're brothers," Itachi said, seeming guilty over the fact that he had said that.

Sasuke got a blank look on his face, as he backed away from Itachi. He sighed, crossing his arms "You mean half-brothers,"

Itachi stared at him in confusion, the words startling him. "Wait…you knew?" he asked, moving to sit in a position to better look at his brother.

Sasuke nodded his head, uncrossing his arms as he to moved so that he could face Itachi, "Mom wrote it in that journal of hers that she left for me. At first it was all just a bunch of crap of her talking about love, and the unfairness of life, and just all her rants and then she started spilling all these secrets that she had. About the man named Madara that she loved, but he was married, and about you, and when she met you and you mother how she understood…and then my birth in Sharigan and her departure from there. How she let go, and why she decided her life was over,"

Itachi reached his hand out to Sasuke's, lacing their fingers together. "Your mother sounds like a truly conflicted woman," Itachi commented. Sasuke nodded his head.

"She was, there was always something she had to say. Something that she was always thinking." Sasuke shrugged.

Itachi sighed, "Will you still, despite it all…will you marry me?" Itachi asked. Sasuke turned to look at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yes!" he said, trying not to laugh, "Despite mom's ramblings and hesitations in her life, I'm not her. I want to be with you, and I know that. I'm not confused about that. Even if we're brothers…" Sasuke then grabbed Itachi's hand and brought it over to his stomach, pressing it flatly.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, he was already happy that Sasuke had said yes to marry him, but he was not sure what his brother was doing now.

"Now, I got a really shocking secret of my own to spill," Sasuke said, lifting his shirt up. His stomach was as flat as it had always been, but Sasuke pressed Itachi's hand to it, and held it there. "Can't you feel it?" Sasuke asked. Itachi wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling, other than his little brother had a really firm tummy. And then for just a second he felt something light flutter in Sasuke's stomach and his eyes widened. Was his little brother?

"Sasuke are you…" Itachi looked up at Sasuke's blushing face, "You're pregnant?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, but I think I am." Sasuke blushed, "I mean, after we had sex when you came back, I was feeling a little odd. It almost feels like a part of me is changing, but at the same time, it feels nice. I mean, it could all be just that I've gone through my heat and it's just that my body is just at that stage now, so I can be sure." Sasuke looked at Itachi, before leaning in to wrap his arms around his neck, "I just can say I feel good, especially when you are near me,"

Itachi leaned in and kissed Sasuke's lips. "Well, whether you are or not, we have years to come to try and get it right," Itachi murmured.

Sasuke grinned, before he leaned in to kiss Itachi.

It was true that he was not sure if he was pregnant or not, but he was sure that there was a change in him. There was a possibility that yes, he could be pregnant, but there was an even bigger possibility that he was just changing so in a future date he could get pregnant. Whatever the case, Sasuke was excited to share it with Itachi.

There was just no way that he was going to tell Tsunade to check on him. He was scared of what she would do if she even knew that he had already had relations. He didn't even want to think what his uncle could do.

"Let's run away Itachi," Sasuke said as they broke their kiss. Itachi looked at him, tilting his head to the side.

"And where do we go?" Itachi asked.

"Anywhere, so long as it's not here," Sasuke said.

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Do you really want to break away from the last part of your family?" Itachi asked.

"Not that I want to, not forever. Just long enough for us to be able to be together and make my uncle just butt out of my life,"

Itachi chuckled. "I promise that if by the end of this, if he doesn't let us be together, we will definitely leave together away from here,"

"I'll keep you to that," Sasuke said, snuggling into Itachi. Itachi held Sasuke close, closing his own eyes and for once relaxed.

* * *

><p>Both Sai and Neji were angry that Itachi was not here suffering like they were. But both of them were so hot headed and conceited that they believed that there was no one standing in their way but the other male in front of them. That at the end, Sasuke's decision was going to come down to them once they implemented their romantic tactics on the young prince. It was probably their huge egos that caused them to bump heads. Kisame would find it hilarious how delusional they both were if he wasn't dealing with his own matters of the heart.<p>

He was in pain, although no physical it felt mentally exhausting. There he was, Prince Neji, acting like nothing was wrong. Like nothing had happened. And yet, Kisame knew what the man had been doing. It made him sick to his stomach. It wasn't so hard to place both together, Neji getting his dick sucked, his cheating ex-fiancée at this point, and Kabuto's sudden death.

Earlier that day he had confronted Kidomaru and asked him if he even took what they had seriously for even a second.

The man had the gall to say that he had wanted to change, and being with Kisame gave him that chance, but that he still needed the time to get used to being with only one person. That he was working on being faithful.

When he had asked what were his motives. What was going to take for him to change, Kidomaru had grinned. Almost as if Kisame had allowed him a right or something because the man's words were careless.

He had said that he needed thrill, something to excite him and keep him burning. He wanted danger, something that would really get him in trouble if he was caught. That he got off knowing that there were others looking for him, that there was a chance for him to be caught. The admission had been very loud, or some power higher up there was working with the King or something, because the man had overheard.

Kisame had been scared, but Minato had asked Kidomaru to follow him. There was no doubt that the man was now going to be punished for his offense. Although what Kisame was waiting for was for Kidomaru to admit to the King that Neji had been the one behind the assault. He was so sure that Prince Neji didn't even know it, but he was more than likely already doomed to leave.

Kisame was not sure how long he was lost in his own thoughts, but the sudden knock at the door made him jolt out of them. He stood up, walking towards the door and opened it. The king was standing on the other side, looking grim.

"Kisame, step out here for a minute please," Minato looked at him seriously. Kisame glanced at the two men he was keeping an eye on. "It'll be fine, please," The king insisted.

Nodding his head, Kisame stepped outside. The king sighed to himself, scrubbing both his hands thought his face and hair. The blond king's stress was obvious. "What is it my lord?" Kisame bowed slightly.

"Kisame, I just had a long winded talk with Kidomaru, and for our own safety, I decided to place him under lock down," The king nodded firmly while Kisame didn't even flinch in surplice. It was to be expected. "But the thing is, I don't think I can trust you out here either,"

"What?" Kisame said, before shaking his head, "I mean, my lord, what do you mean?"

"I mean that Kidomaru told me that you are his fiancé. That you love him, and I fear that if I leave you free you will break him out." King Minato sternly said.

"My lord, what else did Kidomaru tell you?"

King Minato pursed his lips. "He told me about how he killed Kabuto. He told me that he was sick and enjoyed it for no reason at all. That his motives were unfounded. Why didn't you ever tell me that my head guard was so sick,"

Kisame's eyes were wide, "I had not realized it myself," he breathed.

"Anyways, I'll have another guard take your post here. You on the other hand," Minato snapped his fingers, making three guards appear behind him. Two of them moved to apprehend Kisame, and the third one waited for his orders.

"Your majesty, I beg you. Please don't do this. I had nothing to do with Kidomaru's actions," Kisame pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Minato shook his head, "Take him to the dungeon cells" the king ordered. Kisame complained and cursed all the way there.

"I have done nothing wrong!" the man snapped, "You're a terrible king and you will never understand anything at this rate!" Kisame yelled as he was tugged down the hall, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER BOWED DOWN TO YOU AS MY LORD!" Kisame spat.

King Minato sighed, letting the words fall in deaf ears as he turned to the new guard, "Please, guard these men, don't allow them any liberties." The guard nodded his head. Minato let him do his job as he went back to his throne room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi had been given lunch and around that time Suigetsu had decided to step outside for a bit of fresh air. Also to leave the lovey dovey couple alone. He had to admit that he was envious that they were so in love. He wanted to forget that he was in love with an idiot named Kisame, but it just wasn't that simple.<p>

After lunch, Sasuke and Itachi started talking about things that had happened while the other was away. Sasuke had told Itachi about his teachings, and how he had finally decided to change and mature in a way. Itachi could still see that there was a lot of Sasuke's wickedness and playfulness left. There were just some things that never changed, and then there were the things you didn't expect. Sasuke had also told him about the things that he faced, like nearly killing Erin, and then there was Naruto's pregnancy, and then the birth of his nephew Nakoru.

As for Itachi, he told Sasuke about the war and everything that he had seen, things that he had killed…the times that he spent thinking about him. Sasuke had blushed at that, before he had admitted a few embarrassing things of his own. Itachi had tried to keep it light. He didn't want Sasuke knowing to much of what was in his dark soul and mind. How killing was almost second nature to him, and how he felt any caring part of him die a long time ago. There were some things that he wanted to always keep locked up in his own heart.

Being locked up in the living room all day was not their idea of fun though, but at the same time Sasuke could tell that his aunt and Tsunade were standing outside. There was no way for him and Itachi to do anything else other than talk end on end until they had nothing more to say and all that was left was the comfortable silence.

"What is it going to be like when we are married?" Sasuke asked, his voice showing that he was wondering about the things that could happen.

Itachi pulled Sasuke over to him, making the young raven haired boy to lay his head on his lap so he could run his fingers through his hair. "I don't know," Itachi said. "We'll probably just live together for as long as we live, and get into fights with each other, or who knows," Itachi joked.

"Probably the only thing we will get in a fight over is sex," Sasuke muttered. Itachi was confused about that, but before he could ask Sasuke to explain himself, the young prince decided that he wanted to change the subject. "Where are we going to live?" he asked.

Itachi pocked Sasuke's forehead. "Sharigan," he said.

Sasuke looked at him oddly, "Where?"

"My parents own several decent homes, we'll choose one." Itachi said.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"After we get married, and are able to go there," Itachi responded.

"Let's run away today,"

Itachi chuckled. "Let's run away then,"

Sasuke sat up, "I'm being serious, let's break away from this prison and get married, so we can leave forever,"

"Sasuke, we'll have to fight all the guards that your uncle has set throughout all the castle to even manage getting out of here," Itachi reasoned. Sasuke pouted. So cute, so irresistible, Itachi leaned in and kissed his brother's lips. As Sasuke kissed back, propping himself to better reach Itachi, the kiss was momentarily broken before it could go too far, "Just so you know, us being brothers never goes out to no one. Let's never mention it," he said.

"Way ahead of you, nii-san," Sasuke teased, "Oops,"

Itachi kissed him, effectively shutting him up.

* * *

><p>"Let me out of here!" Kisame snapped, grasping the bars in front of him. "This sucks, fuck!" he kicked the metal bars before falling down on his ass. Kidomaru giggled.<p>

"Oh calm down already. It's not as if they are going to behead us." Kidomaru drawled, "We are simply being punished for being so bad. If we were in the same cell I wouldn't mind you spanking me for being such a bad boy," The man's voice sounded like it was dripping with sick lust. "I'll strip for you if you want, I'll punish myself for you, and you watch me, telling me what to do…ne? Kisame…"

"Shut up!" Kisame roared, digging his hands into his hair, feeling like he wanted to pull it all out.

"Uh…" The other man started moaning, touching himself offensively.

Kisame let out an agonized scream, hatred and anger filling him. There was just no way that he would ever respect King Minato ever again! There was no one that he will listen to other than Itachi from now on. Itachi was the only one that ever treated him like a normal person.

That's a lie.

There was also Suigetsu.

"Kisame, look at me…"

Kisame covered his ears, feeling like he was being suffocated by all his conflicting emotions. He wanted to escape. Yet all he could feel was betrayed, anger, hate, and all he could hear were Kidomaru's lewd moans and words. He just wanted silence! "Stop breaking my heart!"

* * *

><p>Yesh, another update. Along with this, I can't help but feel like this story it's narrowing in it's end... We shall see! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to update again soon!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

At long last, it was his turn.

Neji woke up early that day, and took an hour to bathe and dress himself in his finest clothes and robes. Both Sai and Itachi had been awoken by the man moving around the room, muttering things to himself. It seemed that when he thought he might be finished another thought occurred to him, and the cycle of getting ready started all over again.

Both Itachi and Sai had to watch as Neji combed his hair, tied it, but didn't like it. Tried to style it, but ended up wearing his hair as he usually did, untied, and long going down his back. He then thought about eyeliner for his eyes and a few other make up items that he had. For a moment the other two wondered if they should suggest mascara and lipstick, because Hyuuga Neji was acting like a woman on her first date.

Neji changed his shoes twenty times, picked on his butt for fifteen, and never seemed satisfied with what he was looking at in the mirror. "Stop it old man, no amount of preening is going to make you look any better!" Sai snapped, rolling to the side. He needed more sleep. It had been too damned early when he had been woken up.

Itachi on the other had was already wide awake. He decided to shower when the bathroom was free and then wait for breakfast. He could tell that today was just going to be another long day trapped inside this damned bedroom. It felt like he was a prisoner all over again. Except this time he was trapped with two idiots that he'd rather have nothing to do with.

It was about the time that Sai had started to snooze off again that Neji was called that he was to join Sasuke in the living room that the Hyuuga turned to the Uchiha.

"Check mate," he said with a smirk. With that he left, the door closing behind him with a reminiscent sound of doom. Itachi sighed, knowing exactly what Neji was after. He could only wonder how Sasuke was going to take it.

* * *

><p>Neji took a deep breath, and looked at the guard that was going to escort him.<p>

"Who's going to be bringing in the food, refreshments, and all of that?" he asked. The guard gave him a wary look.

"Tsunade will be directing who will do that," the guard evasively said. Neji frowned, but nodded his head. He decided to keep silent as he was lead to the living room. Before he entered though, he was met by the Queen and Tsunade who gave him looks and inspected everything that he had with him. Making sure that he wasn't carrying anything dangerous with him.

"You've got until after dinner with him," Tsunade said. "I'll check in periodically, and Sasuke's guard is with him,"

Neji nodded, but he was full of anticipation. It felt like forever before he was approved to be allowed inside.

* * *

><p>Sasuke yawned, closing his eyes. He was tired. He'd rather sleep the day away than have to entertain another suitor.<p>

Suigetsu was standing behind him, watching as the door opened and in came Prince Hyuuga Neji, walking around as if he was the most important thing in the world. He actually looked down on Suigetsu as he approached Sasuke, and bowed just a little, reaching for the young prince's hand. Sasuke opened his eyes only to be met by white moon ones, and quirked an eyebrow when Neji planted a kiss at the back of his hand.

Sasuke snatched it back; already Neji had made the whole at the bottom even deeper. "You can sit down, Prince Neji," Sasuke said, cleaning his hand in the back of a couch cushion. His actions were blunt and rude, but it was like Neji couldn't even see it. His eyes were permanently locked on Sasuke's face as he took a seat on the other couch. The man didn't sit himself all the way, keeping himself at the edge, elbows rested on his knees as he watched Sasuke with rapt attention. "Do you have a staring problem?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shook his head, clearing his throat. "No my prince, I just want there to be no mistake. You have my full attention."

"Uh-huh," Sasuke said, and glanced at Suigetsu who shrugged his shoulder. Sasuke grimaced and turned to Neji again, "So what shall we do today?" he asked. Neji of course was eager to answer.

"What would you love to do my prince?" The man asked.

Sasuke sighed. "First, stop calling me 'my prince' and two, I don't really care."

At this Neji looked around himself. He was prepared for this. He had planned out everything that he and Sasuke would do today. He brought out a long list that he had designed. "Well, first off, I can start by telling you a bit more about myself," Neji started, "So you get to know the real Hyuuga Neji,"

Sasuke nodded his head, already bored.

"Well, you will be awed to learn that I was born in Byakugan, the center of its city. My mother died while giving birth to me, but not a day goes by that I don't wonder how she was as a person. After all, she was part of who I am today. My father abandoned me before I was even two, and since then I have been raised by my uncle, kind of like you, Prince Sasuke" Neji smiled. "I can relate being abandoned at a young age, and having to live under the rules of an uncle." He said. "But I've had to live also in the shadow of his heir, my cousin, Hinata."

Sasuke hummed, wondering what was Neji's game.

"Have you ever felt overshadowed by Naruto?" Neji asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No,"

"That's good. Naruto is known for his generous soul all throughout. A true heart of gold," Neji smiled, "for me, it has been the hardship of seeing my dear cousin Hinata have to fail at everything for being so weak," he snorted, "I would make a better heir than her. With you by my side, we could rule the entire kingdom in Byakugan,"

"You dislike your cousin?" Sasuke asked just to keep the man talking. Not that he was listening at all. His eyes darted to Suigetsu whom got tired of standing and sat down next to Sasuke.

"I don't dislike my cousin, prince; I love her with all my heart. I just don't think that she would be a great ruler." Neji seemed to be fast about his words, "I am after all very kind and always looking out for the best for my loved ones." As Neji kept talking Sasuke and Suigetsu were having a quiet conversation of their own.

"Is Kisame guilty?" Sasuke asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Suigetsu shook his head, "Although I have to say, that sight of Kidomaru" he shuddered.

"What was he doing?"

"You don't want to know," Suigetsu sighed.

"If you say so," Sasuke muttered.

"When I was five I took my first trip into the village, it was the most exciting part of my life at that time, I thought I fell in love with this beautiful horse. My uncle bought it for me then and there, as a present," Neji paused to look at Sasuke, "Did anyone ever gift you a pet?"

"Yes a dog, Ghost," Sasuke said.

"Really where is he?" Neji asked.

"Outside, with his family," Sasuke responded.

"Oh," Neji responded. "Well, my first pet was a horse. After that it wasn't until I was ten that I lost him, he was killed." Neji made a sad face. Sasuke frowned. Was Neji trying to pull some sympathy out of him? It wasn't going to work.

But on that note, Neji kept talking about himself.

* * *

><p>Itachi leaned back against his bed, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew that Sai was watching him, and painting him. It had been like that for a few hours now. Itachi didn't mind though, there was nothing to do here other than work in the arts and crafts that they were given to keep them entertained. Besides if he tried to have a conversation with Sai, it would be awkward.<p>

Sai suddenly hummed to himself, frowning as he looked at the image that he had painted. He had been careful when painting Sasuke, so he knew he got plenty of details. And now he felt like he was making similar strokes, very familiar as he tried to draw Itachi. At first he thought about making fun of him, drawing him like a cartoon or something, but Itachi's beauty had made it hard for him not to want to paint it properly. But the more that he looked at Itachi's drawing, the more that he sort of saw it… "You know you and Sasuke have a lot of similarities in…" the man frowned, "your faces…I can't describe it."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke let me draw him while it was my turn to spend the day with him. It was a joy to draw him, but truly it has been a joy to draw you as well," Sai said.

"Without my permission," Itachi muttered.

"I'm not sorry about that," Sai glared at him, "But look at this, the two of you side by side, it's uncanny…" Sai looked back and forth between the few pictures that he had.

Itachi stood up and saw what Sai was trying to compare. "You really think that Prince Sasuke and I look alike?" he asked. Sai nodded his head, It was plain to anyone with eyes that they looked alike. Itachi didn't say anything for a while, as he looked through the paintings of Sasuke. If anyone would have asked him, he would have said that Sai was obsessed with his little brother's image, but the man was right.

He could see the similarities. "I don't see it," Itachi said and moved towards his bed pretending not to care anymore.

Sai opened his mouth about to retort to that, but closed it instead. Maybe he was thinking way too much into it. Maybe he could find some similarities between he and Sasuke if he tried. Deciding to do that, he started to look for his self portraits.

"Lunch is coming soon!" A guard on the outside called. Sai sighed, pausing in his movements and started to place his paintings away. He would look for it after he had some lunch.

* * *

><p>Sasuke thought that lunch might be a quiet affair. That if Neji had something in his mouth to chew, he might be more silent. But he was wrong, the man talked even with food in his mouth. Sasuke avoided looking at him, until the man brought up a topic he was actually interested in. Uchiha Itachi.<p>

"Sasuke, how well do you know Itachi?" Neji asked, swallowing the food that was in his mouth. The man then moved to take a sip of his tea, looking at Sasuke with an expectant look on his face.

The answer was, very, very well. But Sasuke was not about to let Neji know that. "Eh, so-so" he answered instead.

"I'm worried about him being here. I'm not even sure if your uncle is smart about him, or even Tsunade and the queen. Did any of them think to research him," Neji actually looked concerned. Sasuke frowned. "I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't if they knew more about him. He should be in prison and sentenced to death,"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his anger at Neji's words in check.

"Itachi is a trained and professional killer. He could kill anyone he wanted," Neji said. Sasuke narrowed h is eyes. "He has killed thousands of innocent."

"What?"

Neji smirked. He had planned this. To out Itachi to the prince to scare him. The prince might even bring it up to his uncle and Itachi would be done way before Sasuke even considered him. After he was done outing Itachi, he would make Sai look back, thus painting himself in a better light to the prince. Neji was good at manipulation, and he was sure that he was good at choosing his words. "I always make sure I know the people I am around. Especially one that used to be a servant, here, read these. They are the pages that Pein omitted from Itachi's papers." Neji pulled the papers out and placed them before Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately snatched and started to read them. Weather the things that were on the paper were true or not, he wasn't sure. But it was the same hand written notes, but the things on them were darker. The things Itachi had said, the things that had been admitted, as well as the extensive care Itachi had to go through. A split personality…

Itachi murdered his psychologist.

Sasuke sighed, thinking over everything that he was reading. He was taking everything into consideration, whether he wanted to believe it or not. Whether he would doubt the love of his life or not- but in the end, Sasuke folded the papers and handed them to Suigetsu. He wanted to hear it from Itachi himself, the next time they were alone.

"What…what are you doing?" Neji asked. "I need those back," he reached his hand out, and giving Sasuke a slight glare.

Sasuke glared right back, "I'm keeping them." He hissed. "Argue with me and you will lose,"

Neji looked scorned now, "I can't let you have those,"

Sasuke got to his feet. "I can have this little date ended here and now, "

Neji jolted at that, "no" he said, but he was conflicted as well. Those paper were his only leverage over Itachi. His only hope was that Sasuke would give them to his uncle, the king, and destroy Itachi's chances. But he could still say something and tell the king were the papers were. "Alright, keep them, just please sit down and finish lunch with me,"

Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu whom nodded his head and placed the papers away. He knew Sasuke would want to look at them later. Neji smiled smugly when Sasuke sat down again. Neji kept eating his meal but Sasuke was done, his mind was already focused on something else.

* * *

><p>Kushina took a sip of her tea. She was seated across from Minato whom was struggling to drink his own tea.<p>

"Minato, tomorrow Sasuke's decision on whom he will officially be with will take place," she said. Minato hummed, but he wasn't paying close attention. "Did you hear me?" she asked.

"Huh"

"Minato, Sasuke's choosing someone for his own tomorrow,"

"What? So soon," the man looked perplexed.

"It's not soon, it's about time. Sasuke's not a child. He can make his own choices," she snapped, slamming her hand onto the table. Minato on the other hand felt like he had just been slapped.

"Okay, okay, I get it," he managed. "Sasuke will choose tomorrow. I'll be there,"

Kushina smiled satisfied. "Good,"

* * *

><p>By dinner time Sasuke was yawning widely. He really didn't care about what Neji had to say anymore. He couldn't even keep up with the man. He kept talking about Sai as if he was in love with him or something. Noticing Sasuke yawning once more, Suigetsu got to his feet and nudged the young prince. Sasuke got to his feet as well. This caused Neji to stop talking.<p>

"Hey, where are you going, dinner is going to be here soon"

Sasuke mumbled something angrily and started to make his way out of the living room. He wasn't sure, but he felt so sleepy. It wasn't a normal kind of sleepy either. He was about ready to drop.

Suigetsu yawned as well, and felt dizzy as he started to follow Sasuke. "The prince is too tired, we have to go,"

Neji got to his feet and started to follow them as well. "Wait, there is still a lot more that I have to say to you," Neji insisted. The moment that Sasuke and Suigetsu were out the door though, another guard halted Neji. Neji was so close to reaching for Sasuke and pulling him back, so close, but in the end it was not meant to be.

Suigetsu got Sasuke back to his bedroom, and locked the door behind him. He slid down the door, feeling heavy, and so sleepy. Sasuke managed to get to his bed, before he knocked out cold.

Neji back in the living room cursed. The mid afternoon tea had been spiked by one of the servants that he had under his control. He had waited in anticipation for the side effects to show so that he could make his move, and hold the prince in his arms, so Sasuke would wake up to him. But the prince had just slipped through his fingers.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke woke up feeling groggy, and with a slight headache. He was angry at the fact that Neji must have done something to either their food or drink. It was something that he already feared ever since he had done something to Kisame back then. Sighing, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair before getting up and taking a shower.<p>

After he changed into new clothes and a new robe, he found Suigetsu passed out by the door. He poked him a few times, before the man woke up and then waited for him to get ready. As soon as Suigetsu was finished, Sasuke could finally join everyone downstairs.

His uncle was sitting at the head of the table, looking less than pleased as he watched everyone with a critical eye. Sasuke took his seat and waited for his uncle to begin. But nothing was said as everyone had to endure a breakfast with no real talk—nothing but tension.

Sasuke yawned.

After what seemed like an eternity, his uncle finally nodded his head and gave the okay. Tsunade stood up. "Alright, I'm sure that all of you are wondering who is going to leave soon and who is going to get to stay and continue to date our little Sasuke here." Sasuke grunted at being called little and Minato huffed at the fact that it was already down to this.

"You better be sure about your choice Sasuke," Minato sternly said.

Neji preened, trying to look alluring. The man was practically at the edge of his seat filled with anticipation.

Itachi sighed, looking Minato, to Tsunade, and the queen. Even if Sasuke did choose, they could still not be pleased with his choice.

Sai shot Neji a glare, before smiling coyly at Sasuke.

"So, who is it going to be Sasuke?" Kushina asked. Naruto beside her was about to say something, but she stopped him. Nakoru though managed a squeal of his own, before vomiting the milk he had just been given. Kyuubi sighed, seeing as he was the one that had been vomited on. Sasuke stood up and everyone looked at him in anticipation, except for Itachi, because he already knew.

"I choose Itachi as mine" Sasuke pointed at the long haired Uchiha.

"WHAT!" Neji yelled, slamming his hands on top of the table. Even Sai was a little surprised, but not as shocked as Neji. Sai could guess that someone close to Sasuke's age might be ideal. He already knew that Neji had no chance.

"That's my choice," Sasuke said, sitting back down. He glared at Neji who looked beside himself and seemed to be thinking about saying something. He was scared that he might actually say something. Minato rubbed his temple, but seeing as Sasuke had given it some thought and he could trust Tsunade to have let everyone have an equal chance around Sasuke, he decided to concede. It seemed Itachi was now a permanent family member.

"Good choice!" Naruto loudly cheered, breaking some of the tension. Nakoru giggled happily, seeing his father so happy.

"Congratulations Itachi, you beat us fair and square," Sai graciously said. He admitted his own defeat.

Neji on the other hand was bitter. "Yes, congratulations on getting prince Sasuke," the man said, pushing out of his seat. He started to walk away but a guard was quickly signaled to follow him. Neji was seething. There was no way that he was going to let things go this way. He was still going to go after Sasuke if it was the last thing he did!

Sasuke would be his!

"Seems like someone is not very happy with your choice, Sasuke," Kyuubi joked. Nakoru cooed, before trying to crawl on the table and reach for some of the food.

"He's just a sore loser," Naruto said.

"Uncle, there is something else I need to address with you," Sasuke said before anything else could be said about his choice.

"What's that Sasuke?" Minato looked at his nephew with slight confusion.

"It's about Kisame, he's a guard, why did you lock him up?"

"For safety, he's suspicious and won't be released until proven innocent," Minato sighed, "I know Kisame is good and loyal, but someone was killed under my roof, and I'm starting to get paranoid,"

"Father, Kisame has been with us for a long time, you could release him without worry," Naruto pleaded. He had not heard that Kisame had been locked up, he would have said something sooner if he had known.

"Enough, I won't hear more of this." The king got to his feet, and started to walk away. "Congratulations on getting chosen Itachi," were his parting words. Minato was walking to his throne room when his name was called.

"My king, there is something that I would like to speak to you about," It was prince Neji, "Please, in private."

"Sure, let's go," Minato nodded and had Neji follow him. "We will talk in the throne room,"

Neji proudly smirked.

* * *

><p>Another Update. ^^ We Broke All The Rules will also be getting updated.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" King Minato asked as he made his way over to his seat. The man felt like an ass right now. Maybe he was thinking too much when it came to imprisoning Kisame, but when it came to the safety of his family, nothing could be way over the top. He needed a drink or something to calm his nerves.

"Your grace," Neji moved towards the other seat and bowed a little, remaining standing to show proper respect. "I have some concerns about the prince's choice. I know that it was the prince that had to choose and all that, but I had to let you know that Itachi is a dangerous man. He's an Uchiha bred and born straight from Sharigan for God's sake," Neji snapped.

Minato sighed, he really needed a drink. He was hoping that this was the last he would have to worry about Sasuke and whom he choose as his mate. He was done with this. "How is he dangerous? Itachi had been a proper servant, teacher, and a great soldier. I got the reports from my knights all here claiming him a good man. It's the reason he gained the chance to be Sasuke's suitor," Minato pointed at the papers that were in front of him. Neji frowned, looking at the king as if he had not been heard him.

"King Minato, he's an _Uchiha_," Neji stressed the surname, "Are you understanding what I am saying to you? Uchiha's are vile, said to be insane because they marry brothers and sister, or even closer! It's what makes them unstable! They are sick creatures"

Minato rubbed at his temples. "I don't personally get involved with family names," the king said instead. "The name Uchiha bares speculation, because some like you just said say that its insane, and a bad name, others think that it's great. But I know Itachi, enough to know he's not insane," Neji bared his teeth and slammed his hands at the top of the desk. Several guards moved forward, ready to pin Neji down if he even dared strike the king.

"Then maybe you fucking should investigate their background. The Uchiha name is well known to be a name of _insane murderers_," Neji said, "I did my research about the people around me, I always do. I'm always aware of who I go around, and how they are useful or not. You can't make yourself blind and pretend not to want to know exactly who Uchiha Itachi really is!" the man snapped.

The king sharply stood to his feet, angry with the Hyuuga prince. "I know the name Uchiha, I am not an idiot." The man snapped, his swift movements making Neji stumble back and fall on the chair behind him, "But Itachi is not Uchiha Madara the madman killer from Sharigan. What is it that you want now Neji? Is it Sasuke's heart?" the king asked, raising both his hands in defeat, "Because that is not something I can give to you, and I am afraid my nephew has already chosen whom he wants. You've lost. Let it go, I will hear no more of what you have to say!"

"So, you would choose to live in ignorance then!" Neji cried, trying desperately to get his words by, "I love prince Sasuke enough not to want him to be with someone whose father murdered millions, I…" Neji bit his tongue as he was slapped right across the cheek. King Minato was surprised by his own actions but he stood by them. When it came to his family, he spared no expense in protecting them.

"Itachi is not Uchiha Madara, I'm a fair man. I give the benefit of the doubt. Without Itachi the war that was going on in Suna would still be raging," the king harshly uttered his words. "King Gaara and Kiba wouldn't have gotten married, and there wouldn't be peace in all the kingdoms," Neji breathed hard, trying to restrain his own tears. He turned a harsh glare to the king and his nostrils flare, but he dared not cry.

"Your grace,"

"Prince Neji, I think that I can take care of my family."

Neji gritted his teeth, "With all due respect, but have you noted that the deaths around the palace have happened while Itachi has been here. I wouldn't doubt it that he killed Kabuto!" Neji bit out.

"I could say the same thing about you Prince Neji, you've been here when deaths have happened as well," The king returned, and narrowed his eyes. "And Guards do speak. Why have you been harassing them?"

Neji failed to respond anything proper as he opened and closed his mouth. If he ever found which guard had said something- he would have their heads.

"It's not fun when you are the one being accused of something is it not prince Neji?" Minato said, "If Sasuke would have chosen you, I would have put a stop to it. I have been meaning to send you off sooner than later. I want you out of my palace by tonight." the words were final. "I want you out, packed, everything of you, and never come back,"

"I haven't done anything wrong," Neji tried to argue, but the king was no longer listening to him. "Fine, let a murderer be with your precious nephew," Neji hissed, swallowing thickly as he nodded his head and seemed to want to say more but held his tongue and started to leave.

Minato watched him for a few seconds before he sighed, "follow him, make sure that he leaves," he commanded of his guards who quickly nodded and followed after prince Neji.

* * *

><p>With the decision made, before leaving, Sai had made several passes at Suigetsu. The man even suggested for Suigetsu to go with him, but of course, he was refused. Sai conceded, leaving alone. A few minutes later, Neji was making his way out.<p>

The Hyuuga prince had been hoping to be able to see Sasuke one last time before he left, but had a hard time even locating him. Being pressured by several guards to leave, Neji made his unhappy departure out of the castle, looking back with bitterness in his eyes. His mind was still raising with a million thoughts a minute, not knowing what to do anymore.

Because, the more he thought about it, the further away he was getting from Sasuke. And he didn't like that thought.

* * *

><p>"Finally, they are gone," Sasuke blissfully sighed as he landed on his bed. Suigetsu laughed a little before turning a thankful look to the young prince.<p>

"Thanks for sticking up for Kisame," he said, "Even if the bastard is nothing but an ass,"

Sasuke managed a grin, "You know, Itachi could…"

"No," Suigetsu said, making Sasuke sigh. "Kisame's made his choice, I have to make mine…and give up on him," silence fell over both friends. Suigetsu sighed, knowing that right now Sasuke didn't want to feel bad for him when he was so happy now that he and Itachi were officially engaged. It should be a moment for joy and celebration.

"Are you still going to go and see him at the cells?" Sasuke quietly asked.

"Don't I always?" Suigetsu asked, a small smile forming at his lips. He got up then, and started to walk through the door when he paused, "Is there any chance that you are going to sneak out to go see Itachi tonight?"

Sasuke grinned again, "Actually, he's going to join me here tonight," Sasuke said. Suigetsu made a disgusted face, and then walked out the door. Sasuke jumped and ran to the bathroom, thinking of taking a shower seeing as he felt giddy at the thought of finally being able to share a bed with Itachi again. There was no one that was going to stand in his way of this.

On the meanwhile, Itachi was sitting in a room watching two crazy women tell him rules that he had to follow until he was officially married to Sasuke. They seemed to be more worried about what he might do to the prince, than to make sure if the other two had officially left. Itachi sat back, trying not to show how bothered he was by that fact. The first chance that he got and after they were married, he would take Sasuke away from this fucking hell and then he'll be the one giving them rules that they would have to follow if they wanted to come around Sasuke.

Although going back to Sharigan wasn't necessarily in his plans, they would go back. That is where his lands were, as well as it was their birth place. That Is where they belong.

"And for the love of everything that is good, can you please not think about doing anything sexual with Sasuke until you're married," Queen Kushina said, slamming both her hands onto the table. Now, this part was actually interesting. Itachi quirked an eyebrow at both of them, deciding to see how far he could push them into telling him why he couldn't have sex with his fiancée yet. He knew it had nothing to do with the status of virginity.

"Why not, we're engaged. I think we can do a few things if we wanted to," Itachi smirked. Tsunade and Kushina both blushed at the wicked look in his dark eyes. Itachi may be young, but he seemed to know what got the blood boiling.

"its bad luck before the wedding to even think of doing anything together," Tsunade threw in, giving Itachi a look to defy her.

"Isn't that an old wives tale?" Itachi asked, "We both have needs. There's no harm in a little fun,"

"Itachi," Kushina sighed.

Itachi had to suppress a smirk. "Sasuke and I might as well see if we enjoy touching each other sexually,"

Both women shook their heads, blushing so hard, and their thoughts all jumbled. "That isn't necessary," Tsunade hissed. Their reactions were just priceless.

Itachi could nearly laugh at how scandalized both women looked. "Maybe I'll offer him a blow job and see how far he wants to take it from there,"

"Okay now just stop!" Kushina roared, "If I find Sasuke…If you defile Sasuke I will…I will," the woman could not stop trembling from anger.

Itachi lifted a hand, looking at them with mock confusion, "What's wrong? He's my fiancé, it's not like I am going to leave him as soon as I get a taste of him,"

"Will you please quit talking like that," Tsunade snapped. "Look, we get it, Sasuke loves you, and you love Sasuke, but no, you cannot do sex with him or anything like that. It would be better if you guys just explored all that after your tied the knot."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and said, "Why?"

"Just because," Kushina answered him.

"Does he have some disease I don't know about? Is he a girl maybe?" Itachi pushed on.

"Nothing like that, don't be ridiculous,"

God, women were so stubborn. "Is it because he could get pregnant?" Itachi decided to get down to the point.

"No!" both Tsunade and Kushina screamed at the same time, filled with panic, but they could see by the glint of humor on Itachi's eye that he was well aware that, that was the reason. Both of them didn't know what to do or say anymore. Tsunade sighed, before looking Itachi in the eye, making sure that he knew she was serious, "Alright mister, what the fuck do you know?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, pretending to be clueless.

"You know don't you, you know that Sasuke can get pregnant,"

"So, you are saying, Sasuke's a girl, right?" Itachi teased.

Kushina huffed, taking a seat. "It's obvious that you know Itachi," she said, quit pretending that you don't. How did you find out?"

Itachi crossed his arms, sitting back. "Sasuke told me," he finally admitted, closely watching them for any reactions. "I know Sasuke can get pregnant, and I wouldn't leave him just because of that. He told me long before we were found out and I was sent away," Kushina and Tsunade glanced at each other, before looking back at Itachi, shock evident in their eyes.

"Sasuke trusted you that much already?" Tsunade asked, "To let you know such a big secret," she murmured, looking like she couldn't believe it.

Itachi gave them a blank look. "He loves me that much," was all he said, making Tsunade and Kushina blush at the conviction in his words. They nearly dripped with sin the way he had said them.

They both knew very well that Sasuke knew how to take care of himself. That he was more mature than they gave him credit for. After Itachi had been taken away, Sasuke had been so shaken that it had been hard for him to let anyone talk to him. Eventually, he started to take in things, realize things, and he started to mature and rationalize that he no longer could be a brat trying to get his way. And he had shaped up to be a great kid, a great adult, really.

Itachi stood up, making both women to look up at him. "I'll be going now," he said, and walked away. Tsunade and Kushina wanted to stop him but they both sighed in defeat. There was nothing that they could say now. Itachi was free.

The Uchiha frowned, walking down the hall. His eyes flashed red with anger. Something was unsettling him, but the only thing that was keeping him from completely going on a hunting spree was the fact that he knew Sasuke was safe. It was no mystery now why he felt so connected to Sasuke, the fact that they were brothers was easy now to understand that strong bond. Even then, strong brotherly bonds had nothing to do with it, as much as the fact that they were lovers, and it had grown even more as they had made love.

Bit what was this feeling. He felt completely protective of Sasuke more than usual. He had to admit though the feeling was there as well when Neji, Sai, Orochimaru, and Kabuto had been there. At least then he had them in his sight and knew what they were doing. Now though, that threatening feeling was still there.

Making his way to Sasuke's room, Itachi made sure to pay close attention to everything around him. Itachi wanted to make sure that the others had truly left and even asked some guards on his way to confirm if they were. He could see the vivid relief in many of the guards faces as they happily announced that yes, the Hyuuga prince and Sai were gone.

He lightly knocked on Sasuke's door, waiting for him to answer. It didn't take long before Sasuke opened the door and cautiously peaked outside, before fully opening the door and pulling him in. "'Itachi," Sasuke said.

Itachi closed the door behind him and pulled Sasuke into a possessive kiss. Sasuke eagerly moaned, throwing his arms around Itachi's neck and pulling him even closer. Itachi's hands squeezed Sasuke's waist, gently caressing him as he pushed him back towards the bed. Sasuke was so lost in the kiss that he gasped in surprised when he was suddenly being shoved into the soft mattress.

Itachi planted kisses down Sasuke's chin, and jaw, to his neck. "It feels so wonderful when you touch me, so good," Itachi planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek, before rolling over and getting comfortable on the bed, grabbing Sasuke's hand in his.

"I love you," Itachi whispered, placing a kiss on the back of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke pulled himself close to Itachi, snuggling into his side, and resting his head on his chest. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I love you, Itachi," Sasuke purred, relaxing against his fiancée. There were several things running through his mind that he and Itachi could be doing right now, and yet just laying here snuggling felt the best. Itachi ran his fingers through Sasuke's short soft hair, enjoying just being with him. Neither of them noticed when sleep took over them, but it was later in the night that Itachi woke up with a start, his eyes glowing an eerie red as he looked around the room.

The lights were still on, but he could have sworn he heard the doors being jostled in frustration, but the lock prevented them from budging. Itachi shifted Sasuke to get up and pulled the covers over him as he walked over to the door. Itachi didn't hesitate to open the door and look outside, but there was no one there. Crossing his arms and sighing, Itachi walked back into the room, locking the doors once again. He then turned off the light, and yawned as he walked back to bed, crawling in next to Sasuke and pulling him close again.

Even in his sleep Sasuke immediately snuggled into his chest, lightly moaning in pleasure. After that, it took a while before Itachi went back to sleep, seeing as his nerves were on edge. Red eyes keeping vigilance on the door.

Early the next morning, there was a knock on the door. Itachi was about to get up and knock the person on the other side out, but Sasuke didn't allow him to get far. "Go away Suigetsu!" Sasuke yelled, gripping onto Itachi hard.

"Its breakfast time Sasuke, get off your bed before they all think you and Itachi are doing more than just sleeping," Suigetsu joked. "I'll be heading down now, but hurry," with that, the white haired man left. Sasuke groaned, not wanting to get out of bed.

"Itachi," Sasuke mumbled against his fiancée's shirt.

"Hmm,"

Sasuke suddenly got shy. "Nothing,"

Itachi kissed the tip of his nose and sat up. Sasuke watched him as he got to his feet and walked towards the bathroom. "Come on, let's get ready to head down for breakfast," Itachi said. Sasuke rolled out of bed and followed Itachi into the bathroom. His face exploded red when he noted Itachi taking his clothes off. "Come, join me for a shower,"

"Itachi I…" Sasuke hesitated.

Itachi walked over to him, taking the edge of Sasuke's shirt, "Don't be shy. I've already seen all of you anyway," Sasuke nodded, and allowed Itachi to pull off his shirt. "We won't do anything if you don't want to," the long haired Uchiha added.

"I want to," Sasuke quickly said, moving to hastily undo his pants. Itachi smiled, stopping Sasuke from removing his pants.

"You want to what?" he asked. Sasuke shyly looked down. Itachi moved to peck his lips with a chaste kiss, "I want you to be comfortable asking me for anything you need Sasuke, even if it's sex. I know it's been a while since I took your virginity, but you'll start getting comfortable with it if you give it a try and trust me,"

Sasuke nodded, moving closer to Itachi. This time he didn't hesitate, "Kiss me," he whispered. Itachi cupped the back of Sasuke's head, and pull him close for a kiss. Sasuke freely surrendered to the kiss, opening his mouth to invite Itachi's tongue in. Itachi took the invitation, pushing inside so that his tongue could meet Sasuke's again.

When the need to breathe came again, Itachi moved his mouth close to the shell of Sasuke's left ear, nibbling at the lobe. "What else?" he asked, the tone of his voice devastatingly serious.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to keep breathing. "Touch me, please, everywhere," Itachi's hands freely moved from Sasuke's small waist, to his lower back, his fingers teasingly brushing up the younger boy's spine, enjoying the small gasps and shivers that he got in response. It was near painfully clear that Sasuke wasn't used to being touched so freely. Especially when he rid Sasuke of his pants, and he touched even more sensitive areas.

He leaned in to kiss him once again.

They were not going to have sex right now, Itachi decided. He just wanted to touch, and kiss. He wanted to feel close to Sasuke without having to initiate something heavy as fast as they had before.

But he knew that eventually they would be having sex again, way before they were married. He wasn't keeping any promises that he was not going to touch his fiancée again. He didn't even know how it worked, if Sasuke could get pregnant right now or not. There was still a lot that he wanted to know.

Sasuke's hands started to shyly move over Itachi, slowly gaining confidence the more that he became lost in the kiss. Both of them pulled away and Itachi finally led Sasuke into the tub, so they both could shower.

After a few minutes, both of them were walking downstairs to eat some breakfast. Things were a bit silent as they sat down. Even Nakoru was silent as he was being bottle fed, and Naruto smiled down at his son. Kyuubi looked at both of them with a smile of his own. He was happy that he and Naruto didn't have to leave any time soon. It would be better to give Nakoru a chance to grow a bit more before they made the long trip back home. The king and Queen joined shortly after, along with Tsunade, bringing some sort of tension into the room.

"What's wrong father?" Naruto asked when he noticed that his father looked unhappy. The man sighed, before shaking his head.

"It's nothing Naruto," Minato said, his eyes briefly glancing to Suigetsu and then Sasuke. "Ah, both you Sasuke and Suigetsu, I have to speak with you about recent turn of events. Come to my office after breakfast."

Both Sasuke and Suigetsu looked surprised as they nodded.

A part of Sasuke was unwilling to separate himself from Itachi, but his uncle had looked serious and asked Itachi to wait outside for him. Once both he and Suigetsu were in the office, they were shocked to see a chained up Kisame there as well. King Minato frowned, looking a bit hesitant. "I want you both to know that I have heard you and taken your words into consideration and I do apologize to you Kisame for what I did and locking you up with no real evidence." The king humbly said but Kisame couldn't take it.

"I can't overlook it, I'm sorry," Kisame said.

King Minato sadly smiled. "Well, you are free to go and do as you please Kisame. I want to give you a title of a baron, and land,"

Kisame was shocked at the kings words. "Really?"

"That title, and your lands, they are yours to do with what you want," he said, handing Kisame his papers. He then released Kisame, while the man shook as he read over the land property that he was being given. It was a massive land, compare to the nothing that he used to own. And it was all his!

Sasuke nodded at his uncle his thanks as the man walked out of the room. Suigetsu on the other hand looked a bit shaken by what had just happened, but forced to look neutral. All Sasuke could guess now was that Kisame was going to leave and claim his lands, and live off them.

"Prince Sasuke, Suigetsu, thank you!" Kisame suddenly said, turning to them with a grateful grin on his face.

"It was nothing," Sasuke managed as Suigetsu spoke over him."It was nothing," Sasuke managed as Suigetsu spoke over him.

"You don't have to thank us!"

Kisame looked I n awe at the papers in his hands. His eyes then darted to Suigetsu, and Sasuke. "Prince, I have to ask, have you managed to choose your fiancée?" he asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Uchiha Itachi, he's to be my husband and king,"

Kisame grinned. "That's good." His eyes then darted to Suigetsu, "and what are your plans Suigetsu, for the future?"

Suigetsu tried not to bristle at the sudden question, but answered anyways. "I am to always, and forever serve as Sasuke's right hand man!" he said. Suigetsu was after all a highborn with duties tied to serve the king of his choosing. He had already a long time ago chosen to forever serve Sasuke in any way possible.

"I see," Kisame said. "Good luck with that," he said, bowing to Sasuke as he made his way out of the room. "I've got to go check out my new lands, if you would excuse me." Kisame excused himself, leaving. The door closing behind him.

A few minutes later, Suigetsu rushed towards the balcony, looking out towards the gates and Sasuke followed more slowly behind him. Suigetsu's shoulders were shaking, and his breathing had disturbed as he looked out, Kisame on a horse, making his way towards the main gates, the only way out and in of the kingdom. Sasuke looked down; knowing that scene all too well and his own heart ached at that.

"Why didn't you speak up, before?" Sasuke asked, curiously wondering.

Suigetsu didn't say anything, nothing but a heart retching cry left his sobbing form.

Sasuke sighed, watching as Kisame reached the gates and they opened, allowing him passage out forever.

* * *

><p>It seems like the mirror of this story has exceeded it in chapters<p>

yah, I hope that you enjoy this update. :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter Forty**

It had been quite a while since Itachi had seen the four walls of his past bedroom. There were so many memories in here for himself and for Sasuke. Time sure passed by faster when you were too focusing on something than just being idle. Itachi had noticed that a large part of him had changed as well, and it was all because of Sasuke. Back then, his ambition was to erase his past and simply succeed on his own.

Now though…his past was wrapped all around him.

Every ideal that he had wanted to toss aside had come back to haunt him in the incredible image of his baby brother. Instead of staying far from Sharigan, he was thinking of taking his brother there with him, and claiming the lands he thought he'd never need. He would take the legacy that his father had left for him in order to provide for himself and his brother, but at least one thing was different. He had no desire to ever hurt Sasuke, or become a cold mass killer like his father had once been. Itachi had other things in mind than to just murder now. Sasuke had dispelled those sick thoughts, even if every now and then he was also the one to provoke them when others dared to harm the little prince.

Turning to his charming little prince, Itachi watched as the boy looked anywhere but him. Sasuke had asked him to come and meet him here. He thought maybe Sasuke wanted to escape the watchful eye from Tsunade and his aunt Kushina. Both women had been very clear that they were not about to allow anything to happen between the both of them. Itachi knew that as the queen, Kushina had access to the keys created for each door, including Sasuke's and they would enter the room at odd times, just to see if they would catch them. Needless to say, they had rendered any opportunity that they had useless, and had cock-blocked them successfully so far.

Itachi moved close to Sasuke, dropping to his knees before the prince that was sitting at the edge of the bed. His fingers brushed Sasuke's bangs to the side, and smiled when the little raven blinked and looked at him, a blush blooming on his cheeks. Itachi smiled slightly at the reaction, before becoming serious, "Is something wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Um, nothing," Sasuke mumbled, averting his eyes. Itachi moved closer to Sasuke, running his hands through his hair, while sneaking a few kisses onto his neck. Sasuke shivered, reaching out to pull Itachi even closer. Taking the chance, he softly pushed Sasuke back, making the boy laid flat on the bed. Sasuke scooted back until his head hit the pillows, and looked back towards Itachi, only to have his lips captured in another kiss.

Itachi wanted to get Sasuke comfortable so that the boy would talk to him more freely. And he succeeded in getting him to relax with gentle touches, and light teasing kisses. "Tell me what's bothering you?" Itachi asked. He had been worried about Sasuke and how odd he had been acting all day. The boy had been more silent than usual and spacing out. Although he couldn't think about what it could be. The only time that Sasuke was out of his view was when he had to attend a meeting with king Minato and Queen Kushina. It was irritating how much they wanted to give him rules when it came to Sasuke. But he was sure that something had happened during that time.

Sasuke shivered, closing his eyes and moaned, throwing his head back. "I…I…" he swallowed hard. He couldn't tell Itachi what was really bothering him. It was too embarrassing now that he thought about it. Sasuke had a few thoughts cross his mind, but in the end he settled on, "I...I want to make love,"

Itachi blinked, he had not been expecting that. "Really?" he asked. He was sure that something different was worrying Sasuke. It couldn't all be about having sex. They had already talked that out, and he was sure Sasuke had understood that if he wanted it, then they could have it.

"Really," Sasuke firmly said, reaching his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi knew that this was a good place to hide and have sex, but he still wasn't fully convinced. Deciding to drop it for now, and to ask again once they had made love, he moved to attack Sasuke's lips once again, his hands roaming down the edge of his shirt, gently teasing the material up, the tips of his fingers brushing the soft skin of Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke eagerly responded by arching up and pressing into Itachi, grinding his hips wantonly into the long haired raven. Throwing his arms up, he allowed Itachi to remove his shirt, before loudly gasping when one of his nipples was covered in wet heat. "I-Itachi!"

"Does that feel good?" Itachi fleetingly asked, and Sasuke absently nodded his head. Itachi's hands moved over Sasuke's skin, and then his fingers twisted around his pants, undoing them, and making quick work of getting rid of them. It didn't take long to have his baby brother fully naked underneath him. "I really like you like this" Itachi murmured, admiring Sasuke's body.

Sasuke spread his legs so Itachi fit better, and shivered in anticipation. "Don't…don't just stare!" Sasuke's face was burning, "Touch me, please, Itachi,"

Itachi kissed Sasuke's cheek, before moving away, and removed his own shirt, as well as undid his pants to let his cock hang out. Once that was done, he leaned in to Sasuke's hard cock, allowing his tongue to flick over the head, tasting the precum that settled there before slowly taking the head into his lips. Sasuke's pleasured cry only encouraged Itachi to further take in the organ into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could, and bobbing his head.

"Itachi," Sasuke moaned, trembling as his hips were being firmly held in place. He wanted to move his hips so much; the feeling of Itachi's mouth swallowing him had him nearly going insane. It was so good! For that moment, it made him forget all his dumb worries, and he arched, his legs trembled, and he nearly forgot to breathe when all of a sudden his climax was milked out of him. "ITACHI!" the cry bounced off the walls, and Itachi pulled away, watching as Sasuke wasn't done climaxing and ended up squirting onto his chest.

Sasuke blushed as he watched his cum drip from Itachi chest. He reached his hand out to touch it when Itachi leaned in to kiss him again. Sasuke pushed against Itachi, and rolled them over so he would be on top. Smiling down at Itachi, he finally leaned in and licked the trail of his own cum, tracing his tongue over Itachi's chest, and finally sucking on a nipple.

Sasuke liked being on top of Itachi. He liked having some of the control. He loved how Itachi responded to his touches. He especially enjoyed the feeling of Itachi's large hands squeezing his hips, massaging his ass, and gently encouraging him to do more. He had power right now, and even though he was not experienced in it, he was eager to learn.

His mouth teasingly brushed against Itachi's, before moving down and placing firm kisses onto his neck. Sasuke sucked, and licked, bruising the skin as he placed his best effort to hear Itachi moan for him. He slowly moved down Itachi's body, his eyes flicking up to Itachi's every now and then to get approval, and to assure himself that he was doing fine. Itachi simply watched him, wonder and curiosity reflecting in his eyes as his baby brother moved his mouth over his body, wondering what the little raven had in mind.

Sasuke finally took hold of Itachi's hard cock…"Nii-san…" Sasuke attentively mumbled, glancing back up again, slightly blushing, "Let me know what feels good," he finished. His hand gently caressed the hard flesh, before gently adding pressure and feeling more encouraged when Itachi let out a pleased groan. Sasuke tried to keep himself from looking up at Itachi, gripping the edge of his pants and pulled them lower. But he couldn't help it. His big brother was so beautiful, and he wanted to make sure that he didn't disappoint him. Getting bold, he moved in to lick the tip of the dripping cock, blinking at the taste.

He hadn't expected it to taste like that.

Thick, hot, salty, but at the same time a sweet edge to it- He wondered if this is how he tasted to Itachi. It wasn't bad at all, it was pretty good, a taste that he could come to enjoy even. Sasuke eagerly opened his mouth, taking the cock deep into his mouth and sucking with as much pressure as he could. Sasuke wasn't sure if what he was doing was right or wrong, but he decided to try his best, by sucking harder, squeezing with his mouth, and flicking his tongue any way that he could, especially at the tip. Anything that came to mind, he did as best as he could, even trying to remember how Itachi had done it to him.

Itachi exhaled deeply, throwing his head back, and enjoyed Sasuke's eager inexperience. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Itachi asked, breathless.

Sasuke hummed around the hard cock in his mouth. He didn't want to let it go but, Itachi's fingers curled around the spiky ends of his hair, and gently tugged him away. He was about to protest, when his lips were caught by Itachi's in another rough kiss, and before he knew it, he found himself on his back, again sprawled on the bed and Itachi over him. His mouth hard and demanding, making Sasuke wrap his arms around Itachi's neck. "Spread your legs, I'm going to prepare you," Itachi murmured against his lips.

Sasuke nodded, spreading his legs, and bending them when Itachi's hands pushed them up. He felt nervous, although he knew that they had already done this, he could hardly remember anything past the hazy pleasure. He knew it had felt good so he tried his best to relax, and it wasn't hard to do when Itachi was rimming his ass like that.

Tongue and fingers expertly taking their time to stretch and relax him, pleasure him, despite their penetrating discomfort and slight pain- it hurt a lot more when the sum of fingers increased. Sasuke was quivering in pained pleasure when three fingers were gently stretching him, searching, and then they hit the spot. A hot pleasure exploded through his body, making his toes curl, and his hips eagerly started to move against the intruding fingers. He wanted more, and deeper now, but before he could enjoy anymore of the sensation, the fingers were pulled away from him. "Itachi…more," Sasuke moaned.

Itachi smiled, coming over the shaking, impatient boy, and kissed him. "I'll give you more," he whispered, undoing his own pants, allowing the heavy weight of his cock to press against Sasuke's entrance. He paused for one a moment, looking into Sasuke's eyes and making sure that he had eye contact with his baby brother, he started to slowly enter him.

It was like a challenge, despite the much bigger organ stretching him now, Sasuke gritted his teeth and tried to relax, as well as keep eye contact with Itachi. Sasuke breathed in and out, as deeply as he could while adjusting to his lover's size.

"You're doing well," Itachi whispered, sheathing the last of himself within his fiancée, and reached for his right hand, tightly intertwining their fingers.

Sasuke's breathing slowed down a bit as he got used to the feeling of being so stretched and full. The pain had dulled away, and he never would have imagined that being connected this way would feel this incredible. Sasuke glanced down at their bodies, the way they shook in the slightest ways, and how a mere shift had shallow tendrils of pleasure caressing every nerve in their bodies. "Itachi," Sasuke breathed.

"You're ready?" Itachi gently asked, smiling softly at his lover. Sasuke returned the smile, and nodded his head, gently rocking his hips.

"I'm ready,"

Itachi moved forward and kissed him. Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed, and kissed back just as hard, and a scream escaped his lips to be swallowed by Itachi when he had pulled out, only to slam back in. Sasuke could feel every nerve sing, despite the slight pain that he felt at first, it was all soon erased in a few thrusts, and when Itachi touched that magical place inside him.

Itachi wouldn't let Sasuke break the kiss, and it became hard to breathe. Sasuke barely had time to gasp a breath when his life was being sucked out of him, and the breath knocked out. Each thrust more powerful, and more precise than the last.

Sasuke barely registered how Itachi held their intertwined hands above his head, or the fact that he was crying from the overwhelming pleasure when his cock was grasped in Itachi's free hand.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke arched violently, breathing hard as he broke the kiss, a thick string of saliva falling down his chin, and on his chest. Itachi merely pushed forward, forcing Sasuke's legs to spread further, and moved to capture his mouth once again.

Sasuke felt like he was going to die.

It was too much, and

"Itachi…Itachi…I'm…Im"

"What Sasu, say it," Itachi panted, showering kisses on Sasuke's flushed face.

"I'm going to explode!" Sasuke cried, his body locking, and his ass tightened around Itachi's cock, just as the boy climaxed. Itachi hissed, feeling his own released milked out of him, every last drop squeezed out.

Itachi gently pulled out, rolling to his side, and pulling Sasuke on top of him. The young raven was panting hard, shaking from the power of his orgasm.

"Wow," he shakily breathed, and Itachi brushed the sweaty hair away from his forehead, planting a kiss there. "I love you, I love you," Sasuke started to cry again, becoming a blubbering mess, holding tight to Itachi. Itachi sighed, holding him close, and gently rubbing his back.

Before the night ended, he still wanted to figure out what was bothering Sasuke. But it seemed that while the boy was crying there was not going to be any telling. Sasuke on the other hand closed his eyes tightly. The sex had been incredible, but a part of him was still feeling down. "Shh, Sasuke," Itachi whispered, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No" After all, the things that had happened earlier that day had shocked him. Sasuke tightened his hold on Itachi even more, burying his face into his chest. He didn't want to admit it.

He didn't want to remember it.

**Flashback **

_With the start of preparations for Sasuke and Itachi's wedding, the castle had become busy and over the time filled with different people at intervals over the past two months. Sasuke was growing frustrated through the days, unhappy that they kept asking him the stupidest questions. He didn't care what kind of cake he had, if there would be music, nor did he care about the decoration that would paint his wedding. Damn it, he had waited so long to officially become Uchiha Sasuke that the only thing he cared about was that they had a potent, legal, priest that would bind him and Itachi together forever and nothing else! The sooner that he became Itachi's husband, the sooner he would be away from his uncle's care and control and he'd have his own rights. _

_"It's taking way too long," Sasuke muttered. Suigetsu was right there with him, irritated as well. Neither of them could take it anymore, if a servant so as much, came in and asked for an opinion on something else, so help them but they might just murder them! _

_"It's like they don't understand how upsetting all this frilliness is," Suigetsu responded in return. "What are you marrying anyways? Some sort of colorful piñata?" _

_"Apparently," Sasuke sighed, rubbing his hips, and then his back, groaning slightly. The discomfort over his body was starting to become even more apparent and hard to hide. Although Sasuke could not understand why he was feeling this way, especially since he had not done anything strenuous._

_"What's wrong?" Suigetsu worriedly asked._

_"Nothing," Sasuke blushed. Suigetsu blinked, and then his face pulled into a mischievous grin. _

_"Couldn't keep your hands out of the jar, huh"_

_"Shut up, I only stole a couple of cookies." Sasuke muttered. Suigetsu blinked. Obviously he and Sasuke were not talking about the same thing._

_"Cookies?" _

_"From the kitchen, I had a terrible craving for something sweet." Sasuke looked perplexed, the words themselves felt odd coming from him. Suigetsu was much the same. _

_"You mean that you, Prince Sasuke, the one that hates sweets, loves tomatoes- was craving something sweet?" _

_Sasuke shamefully nodded his head. "It's making me fat! And Itachi keeps touching me, and I…I…" _

_"Have you two been having sex?" Suigetsu decided to ask straight up. There was no use trying to tease Sasuke around when he could turn it into something else. _

_Sasuke glared at him. "We have not! And it's not for the lack of trying either." Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It seems that after the first night that Itachi and I spent in my room alone, aunt Kushina and Tsunade had taken it upon themselves to monitor, and even make keys so that they could disturb us,"_

_"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked. He had not been staying with Sasuke in the same room anymore, seeing as he was no longer needed to guard him. His only job now was to keep Sasuke company during the day, and keep him out of trouble. _

_"Well," Sasuke blushed, "We were so close to doing it the second night that we spent together when all of a sudden the door burst open, and Tsunade was there, gawking at us. Ever since then I've been kind of hesitant to even try," Sasuke couldn't believe that he was still feeling embarrassed about it. But he had been the only one naked, and his erection had been in Itachi's mouth. At least Itachi was still fully clothed! How had Itachi gotten him naked so fast anyways? When he was with him it felt like he lost track of his own body. _

_"Fuck that must have been traumatizing. Tsunade has practically become like your own mother since she started teaching you," _

_Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, and it's not like Itachi minds waiting until we are married. I guess that's part of my frustration though. I want him to try and do something without me having to ask for it." It was so painfully obvious that they were lacking some sort of communication between them. _

_"It's not that bad to ask for something. Itachi is probably unsure of how you are feeling and doesn't want to push you into something that you might not want," _

_"Sensible," Sasuke darkly muttered. _

_Suigetsu looked thoughtful. Not that he didn't trust Sasuke, or anything, but still. This was something that he needed to be sure of. "Let's get you a pregnancy test, just for fun"_

_"What?" Sasuke was shocked, and looked at Suigetsu with wide eyes. _

_"I know you and Itachi must have had sex at some point, we can test it," Suigetsu offered, trying not to offend Sasuke. _

_Sasuke frowned, giving Suigetsu an odd look. "I can guarantee you that I am not pregnant." _

_An hour later, confirmed that very statement from Sasuke. Sasuke had refused to come out of the bathroom or even look at the pregnancy test that he had taken, out of his own curiosity as well. After all, he knew that he and Itachi had sex, and then he went into heat? Or at least that is how he remembered it. A part of him feared that if he was pregnant that it would prove to everyone that he had sex with Itachi already, and he wasn't a virgin anymore. Mainly though, he didn't care, but he was damned curious. Suigetsu sighed, looking at the negative read on the test, and threw it out, hoping that no one would find it under the mess of papers. _

_"It's negative," Suigetsu said, and just like that any hope that he might be was snatched away. He already knew. "Get out of there already," Suigetsu urged._

_Sasuke crossed his arms, sighing. The feeling that weight heavily on his chest was dejection and …were those tears…_

_End Flasback_

Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing in Itachi's scent. It comforted him greatly. Still, Sasuke was shocked at his own emotions.

Maybe, just maybe, a part of him had been hopeful that Itachi had gotten him pregnant then. But of course, fate seemed to have other plans. Suigetsu should have never made him take that test. Because after that, all he could think about was, what if he had been pregnant. He was already a bit surprised at his own disappointment, but a bit more at the fact that he really wouldn't mind having Itachi's child now.

That was why, after dinner was finished that day he and Itachi didn't go back to his bedroom. He asked Itachi to meet him in the old servant room. The one Itachi had been given when he had first come to stay here. The one that he was sure that Tsunade knew nothing about and there would be no interference.

He had just wanted to feel close to Itachi, and nothing more.

"Sasuke?" Itachi softly called out.

Sasuke blinked, and moved his head to look up at Itachi, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded, a smile gracing his lips before he buried his face in Itachi's chest. "I'm fine. I just wanted to feel closer to you….like this," Sasuke whispered. And that was the truth. Even if he might not be pregnant right now with Itachi's child, when his next heat came he still could. It was not the end of the world. And Itachi loved him, he was sure of it, as much as he also loved Itachi.

* * *

><p>"SUIGETSU!"<p>

The white haired man flinched, his eyes narrowing as he slowly turned around. "Yes?" he asked, tilting his head and sounding as innocent as he could. It was hard to do though, when the fuming women in front of him were bordering scary.

"Where is Sasuke," Tsunade demanded.

"I have no idea, as to where he might be right now. Last I heard, he was heading to his room to sleep." Suigetsu said, giving a confused look. "Is he not in his bedroom?" he asked.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and Kushina sighed. "He's not!" Tsunade roared, "and you know where he is. I suggest you start speaking!"

Suigetsu was about to say something when a shrill screams was heard. The scream sounded female, and it had sounded from the servant's quarters. Tsunade and Kushina both forgot about Suigetsu and ran off. The white haired man hesitated for one second, before deciding to follow. If anything, he needed to know what was going around in the castle, so he could better inform Itachi and Sasuke and keep them safe. Sasuke was the one he solely served, but Itachi meant a lot to Sasuke as well and he would protect him to, if he had to.

There was a ball of servants running down stairs, each of them piling themselves into the living room and murmuring something about the back, behind the kitchen, where the servants ate their meals. Suigetsu ran in, only to run back out, his eyes wide, and breathing hard.

No one was coming inside.

There was just no way to!

Someone had set the kitchen on fire, and some of the servants were burning for it.

"WE NEED TO GET THE FIRE OUT! SOMEONE! WE NEED A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Tsunade roared.

Panic lasted through the whole night.

* * *

><p>That last scene wasn't originally planned, but it seems like this story is now flowing on it's own.<p>

Let's see where it goes. :)


End file.
